The Grey Ancient
by Ancient2
Summary: This is the Kingdom Hearts storyline through Riku's point of view. It's a take on who he is, where did he come from, and 'what' he is. Neither of the Light, nor the Darkness. So then where does he belong?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

A lone ship flowed in the limitless space. The stars being its only light in its guided path. A woman with Lifestream green eyes gazes out at their beauty from the window of her Gummi Ship. The cool touch of the window on her hand acting as the only shield between her ship and the vacuums of space.

And what a vital shield is was to her. For beyond the beauty of the stars that lied behind the glass was the precious cargo within that this ship bared.

She took her eyes from the beauty of space to turn to the whimpering of the baby that laid cradled in his wicker basket, tearing up as he kicked around in his covers for love and affection. And she was more than willing to give him that affection. How could she not? He was her child after all. She slowly walked over to him with the smoothness and grace of a swan. His basket safely secured to one of the passenger seats as the Gummi Ship smoothly ran on autopilot. His whimpering had quieted down as he saw her green eyes staring warmly back down at him.

He reached up for her with a mewl, yearning for her to reach back for him, grabbing for anything even reaching for her segmented bangs. She warmly smiled down at the child, reaching down a finger to him which he took in his tiny fingers. Her heart warmed up at the sound of his giggle at their contact, her smile grew wider and she released a gently chuckle. His hand was so small... it wrapped so snugly around just one of her dainty fingers. For such a tiny thing... he felt so strong... He had a powerful grip, just like his father...

Whom was the reason they were leaving their World.

Her face sombered up at the reminder of it.

His father... her husband... her other half...

They were both different from the rest on their World, from any on other Worlds for that matter. They were the last of an ancient race that had slowly died out. A race that was still apart of the Worlds with an attachment like no other, and yet... still detached from it as well. Beings that were born from the Light and had a connection to the Kingdom of Hearts. Which also made them have a connection to the Lifestream, which was the cycling Hearts from each World's core.

Her birth was natural between her mother and normal human father, and her Being was pure with the Light. While her husband... was not...

He had been birth from a surrogate mother between his Ancient race mother and his biological human father. Now his father was a scientist tainted by the Darkness that had implanted his co-scientist's uterus with the fertilized egg of a recently uncovered Ancient, whom the Relics had called her Jenova... the calamity, to spawn his birth. However this Ancient had wavered from the Light and had become tainted by the Darkness, making the child in turn also tainted by the Darkness. The Darkness was too much for the surrogate mother whom had eventually withered and perished after giving birth to the child. The boy had practically grown in a lab tank, trained only to fight as a soldier and received no form of love or affection from the other scientists or his actual biological father for that matter.

But that didn't matter to her, she still loved him, regardless of his coming-into-being. She had been taken in to his father's lab as well, as a lab rat after his father had killed her father and had taken her Ancient mother and her for experimenting when she was just a small child. They had practically grew up in the same test tubes right next to each other, and they had given themselves all the love and friendship that the rest of their caged world would not. They were only a few years apart, he had 3 years over her, but still... they were the best of friends. They were the only two souls that shared the same glow of the Lifestream in their green eyes, aside from her mother, there could be nothing that would tear them apart. They even shared her mother's loving affection which he had been deprived of and craved for years. She would teach them, love them, sing to them from their confinement in their tubes. Comforting them for whenever she or the boy was taken out for experiments. She loved them, and in turn they loved her.

But sadly it would not last... His father had eventually killed her mother in one of his more excessive experiments. Taking her life, but never destroying her Heart which had returned to the Lifestream. Even so... the children were left on their own.

The boy had began taking the brunt of his father's experiments to protect the girl. His eyes taking a more greenish glow as he was forced to take on more Mako, concentrated liquid Lifestream, injections with each experiment. With each passing day he grew colder as each experiment made him grow stronger, stronger than the other soldiers experimented on. Soon he became the strongest of the soldiers on his World, and was better than the rest. A hero to the eyes of his people, but a monster in his own eyes and the eyes of the scientists that monitor the two remaining Ancients. But when he had come to realize the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate the people that made him. And then, over time, he began to hate everything.

All except one... the little girl that grew up alongside him in the tubes, the one that taught him the feelings of emotions and the Heart. She had been the only string tying him to the Light. The Light that still shined in the Darkness that had still tried to wiped out its warm glow, she had become his Light. And he in turn protected that Light. He grew strong, strong enough that they could no longer touch him, not even his father. Strong enough that his father couldn't even get passed him to her.

He no longer felt any hate towards his father. He was weak, and an annoyance in his eyes, not worth the trouble of squashing under his boot. But he would no long have to worry about destroying him, for the mad scientist consumed by his obsession with the Darkness had soon been swallowed up by his own darkness. Becoming the Heartless that he was in life. With him gone, the two Ancients were no longer confined to their cage. The boy, taking her hand, walked out of their test tubes with no resistance from the rest of the staff. Taking their own lives back in the Light as they walked out of the Darkness of the Lab, hand in hand... together.

They had started a new life together. The boy had remained a Soldier as it was the only thing he knew how to do, it was the only thing that he seemed to crave to do that had followed him with his past. While the girl, in turn, had found work planting and selling flowers, working as a healer for side change. None would believe how such opposites could come together. None could know how the two could have ever come to meet, their existences were different as the Night and Day, two shades in the sky.

But the masses would never know of their horrible past. They would never understand everything the two of them feel for each other and why. The two of them had come to live together in their new life, just like how they dreamed of in their confinement in separate tubes. Now free to touch, free to feel... She would share with him her crazy dreams, her upbeat and joyful warmth and smiles as she kept his Light shinning bright inside him. While he in turn became her rationality, her understanding companion to her personality quirks, her guardian to her more crazy dreams/stunts while still believing that she could do anything. He was her shield, her warm moonlight to her sunshine... her other half.

It wasn't hard to believe that the two would come together in marriage when they had reached of age. On her 19 year she gave birth to their first son. Two more came happily after that. She was a good mother, and he a good father. He had even started to open up more, even made friends along the lines of his work as a Soldier, such as Zack and Cloud. But sadly... the same could not be said when the fourth son arrived.

She was 24 when her fourth child was born, an uprising of Heartless had appeared on their World, Radiant Garden, seemingly out of nowhere. A witch that had gone by the name Maleficent was stirring up trouble with her powers of the Darkness as she summoned up Heartless to reek havoc on the land. The boy that had become her husband was sent to take care of the situation before it grew out of proportion, along with a handful of the most elite soldiers. They had driven the witch away, with many injures among the other Soldiers. Her husband had remained unharmed, but he had never returned the same...

The Darkness within him began to grow unsteadily stronger, beyond her healing Light. It began to consume him and toy with his mind. He began attacking friend and foe alike for the simple joy of battle. Even loved ones...

"..." The woman winced in pain as her hand went to cup the still healing injure on her belly, while the other gently rocked her child in his basket crib.

Such a beautiful child, his eyes shined so brightly, just like her's. He looked just like his father, just like the rest of her children. None of them had inherited her sun-kissed brown hair, only his platinum white, and softer versions of his face. But... at the same time... they inherited his Darkness along with her Light. Using this against her, he had taken her elder three sons away to bring them into the ways of the Darkness. Letting their Darkness consume their Light. In his warped love he had wanted to do the same for her, along with their infant son.

So with her husband gone and her elder sons taken away from her by the Darkness she had no choice but to flee with the last speck of Light she had remaining.

And so she ran... with her infant son. Away from her World, away from her home, away from him.

Traveling the vastness of space, knowing that he wasn't too far behind them. After them.

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep running from him for long, he would find them. He could sense their Light. They would shine too brightly together, and so...

"My son..." Her voice began to waver as her eyes started to water. She lifted her son out of his seat, basket cradle and all, as she held them both in her arms. "I am not physically strong like your father. I can only rely on my magical prowess. There is nothing much I can give you as I am... but this chance that your Light shall live."

The autopilot had reached its destination, halting their Gummi Ship right in front of a World that looked like it was made of islands and beaches. The World was known as Destiny Islands. It was a peaceful world... he would be safe there.

"I pray we'll meet again." Her voice was calm, but her tears had escaped. She walked over to one of the escape pods, and strapped the basket in. "When your father has regain his Light again..."

The child began to cry, detecting the anguish of his mother, reaching out for her for comfort. This was the only way... his father couldn't find him. He would be safe away from her as she lured his father away from him. She would do this to protect him... even if... it tore her apart in the process... She lifted him out of his basket crib, gently rocking him as she held him in her arms. Cuddling him close as she began to sing him her lullaby.

"You must leave me behind

Though the night howls inside you"

The tears began to gently flow down her cheeks as well as she sang soothingly to her son, her voice as soft as silk.

"You must fly

High into the storm

Far from the light

You must be strong."

His crying seem to have quieted down to a whimper as he moved in towards his mother's warmth.

"Because they need you"

Her face softened and a warm smile came over her as she sang these words from the heart, looking down at her son for one last glance since the next one would most likely not happen in a long time.

"Because I love you."

The baby boy yawned, stretching in his covers as his Lifestream eyes began to droop in sleepiness. He fought so hard to resist the call of dreamland to look upon his mother instead, but it was a losing battle.

"You close your eyes now

And I will be gone

But my love for you will go on."

She gave his forehead one last kiss before she placed him back in his basket. Safely tucking him in and strapping him down in the basket and the seat. Securing an ice-cooler full of breast milk for him in one of the compartments and leaving him with one last letter for him before backing away from the escape pod with uncontrolled tears.

"You close your eyes now

And I will be gone

But my love for you will go on."

Taking a hesitant breath she pressed the button that would seal up the escape pod and initiate the countdown from departure from the main ship. As it was an escape pod, an emergency 10 second countdown was the limit of launch time. With those last precious seconds given to her, she looked upon her baby through the glass sealed window. Gazing at him one last time while he slowly fell to sleep.

"Riku... I'm sorry I can't be there to watch you grow up... But... I promise to be there for you in your dreams..."

With her last words the pod shot off, safely to land on one of the islands of the World. She hoped that he would land in a better place than she was going...

Unable to hold it back anymore, she fell to her knee as she cried. Looking off to where the escape pod was no longer in sight in her window as she covered her mouth with her hand to try and hold in the pain while the other gripped into the wall for support. With this... she had lost her last child. But... at least she didn't lose him to the Darkness.

*** Author's Notes ***

The song was actually Aeris's theme, the lyrics were written to be from specific scenes in the original Final Fantasy VII game by Kate Covingtion, or katethegreat19. I love this song so much I have it uploaded on my phone.

Yes, I call her Aeris, not Aerith, because I'm a firm lover of the original video game name, the one I grew up with, the one that I loved so much. Mistake or not, I love that name.

The build up is a little slow, but the story mostly follows the Kingdom Hearts storyline through Riku's story. I hope you guys would consider giving my story a try, who knows you might like the read. And on that note:

Sephiroth, Aeris, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Ifalna, Professor Gast Faremis, Jenova, Dr. Hojo, Lucrecia Crescent, Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Higwind, Tifa Lockhart are characters of the Final Fantasy VII game that makes their appearances in the Kingdom Hearts franchise storyline. And are own by Square Enix, Hironobu Sakaguchi, and Yoshinori Kitase

Leon (Squall Leonheart) is a character in the Final Fantasy VIII video game that makes his appearance in the Kingdom Hearts franchise storyline and belongs to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura

While Riku, Sora, and the other Kingdom Hearts character belong to the Kingdom Hearts franchise, Disney, Square Enix, and Shiro Amano.

None of the characters are mine... just the satisfaction of a lovely story and the good memories of playing the games (^v^) ...


	2. Chapter 2

The Grey in Twilight Orange

The people of the island were startled to see the Gummi Ship pod fall down from their twilight sky. Even more so when they took dinghy boats out from their shores to retrieve it only to find that there was a baby inside.

The child had been unharmed by the fall, and had been safely strapped down with care. Nobody knew where the child had come from, nor where his parents were. The only clue that they had was a letter left with him by his mother.

'I pray you'll be my eyes

and watch him where I cannot.

For I cannot protect him from the things that hunt us.

Help him to grow wise and strong.

Protect him with all your Heart.

He could no longer be safe by my side

so I had no choice but to let him go.

Please love him like I shall always will

He is a very special child.

Let him join your place

and guide him with your Life.

Give him care and keep him safe.

This is my prayer,

this is a mother's prayer that every child should know.

Let him know that I love him, forever and ever.

Please take care of my Riku

And to my dearest Riku, until we meet again.

Forever your loving mother,

\- Aeris'

*** Months later ***

It was a small town, so the boy had been taken in by one of the local fishermen to be raised as his own. Which the man would soon learn that such a duty would soon in turn constitute the daily visits from the Moogle Mailing System, carrying more ice-coolers full of breast milk with only a note saying 'for Riku,' and the occasional nick-pickings of a caring mother. Insisting that the poor man made sure to give her baby her milk at least eight times a day for the first couple of weeks. But the boy had quite the appetite on him, so he had to be fed at least twelve times a day, or so his adoptive father would later tell him. He especially grew more of an appetite by his third month of age during his growth spurt, but the breast milk just kept on coming so that the fishermen wouldn't have to revert to formula milk. The mother was probably spending a fortune having these coolers mailed to him, which greatly showed how much she cared for the child, enough for the male to blindly ignore the eery fact that she somehow knew that he was the one that took her child in and knew where he lived for that matter. She might as well have gone one step further and addressed him by his name.

Later by his sixth month, when the boy could take on solid foods and teething the milk still kept coming down... at least until the boy had reached a year old. The mother had insisted that babies who switched to table food and whole cow's milk when they are a year old will never need infant formula. This way the baby could have the benefits of a breastfed baby even while she was no longer in the picture. He would have fewer trips to the pediatrician for common childhood illnesses, have fewer allergies, a lower risk of obesity and diabetes, and higher IQ's than formula-fed babies. The fishermen didn't question the mysterious mother's logic, and just accepted it as no extra money out of his pocket for baby formula which lessen the burden of raising the child. And on the bright side, it also told the fisherman when Riku's birthday was.

But the boy was practically no trouble at all. He had wailed loudly during their first two weeks together, but that was because he assumed the boy was not taking kindly to a new face and was wondering where his mother was. But oddly enough he started to calm down; soon after that he quieted down. Silencing down to only a whimper when he was hungry or needed to be changed. After that, he had mostly spent his time sleeping... dreaming...

Sometimes the fisherman wondered what the child was dreaming of while he worked his nets and the child slept in his crib in the shade on the shore. It was by the boy's sixth month that the fisherman started to get a clue what the baby was dreaming.

 _It had been nearly the same dream for the baby ever since he could first see his new world after the disappearance of the large shadow that he longed to see and yet couldn't fully remember.  
_

 _He was always cuddled up in his blankets in a small field of lilies, soft as silk with petals of yellow and white, surrounded by the blankness of the Light. Even so, in such an empty place, he was not alone. A beauty with brown plaited long hair tied with a pink bow was always there. She would appear seemingly out of nowhere from white blankness just when the dreams would start, just when the solitude would start to scare him._

 _She warmly giggle and chuckle as she approached him. Stepping through the grass softly in her brown boots, the grass unharmed by her light steps. Her pink dress brushing pass the lilies as she made her way towards him, her iron bracelets jingling like a bell with her movement._

 _"(Chuckle) There's my cute little boy."_

 _He would happily gurgle at the sound of her voice, cooing as he restlessly stretch out his arms for her to hold him, making her gently laugh some more. As much as he like the sound of her chime-like laugh he would much rather have her pick him up, which she happily would with a smile. Slowly bringing him up passed her brown belt that acted more as a sash than a belt as it hung around her waist, bringing him all the way up to her face level.  
_

 _"Look at you. You are getting so big now." She said lifting him a little in her arms before pulling him back into her embrace. "Aw, Mommy's here, Mommy's got you."  
_

 _Sitting back down with him, rocking him in her arms as she gently sang to him the same lullaby she would always sing. Her touch was so soft and yet he felt so safe in her arms. Her voice was so soothing, and yet he didn't want to sleep._

 _"Far below the city's glow_

 _Lie the flowers blooming in the shadows_

 _They comforting me, saving me_

 _From all I see."_

 _He reached up for her, grabbing her bangs as they both looked into each others Lifestream eyes._

 _"Then you came with eyes of pain_

 _Haunting blue and gentle_

 _Like a spring rain_

 _Silently beckoning_

 _For a love to cease your inner tears."_

 _She would hold him closer, rocking him slowly in her embrace._

 _"I belong here with you_

 _Though the earth cries inside me_

 _I will fly_

 _High into the storm_

 _Far from the light_

 _I will be strong."_

 _He gurgle with curiosity as her voice would soften. Eyes warmed up, lovingly, she slowly leaned down to gently rest her larger forehead on his._

 _"Because they need you_

 _Because I love you"_

 _She slowly pulled her forehead away from his again as she sadly looked down at him. He starting panicking as her warmth pulled away from him._

 _"You close your eyes now_

 _I will be gone_

 _But my love for you will go on."_

 _"..." He began to whimper, he didn't like this. He didn't like this feeling at all. It caused a spark in his head, it made him subconsciously remember. Fearing their parting, he reached out to her pleadingly. "Mo..."_

 _"?!" She tilted her head in shocked curiosity. That was a new sound, coming from him, usually he only whimpered and cooed. Was he... was he trying to..._

 _"Ma... mma..."_

 _"!" Her bright eyes widen in shock, her heart had stopped as she gasped out her breath. "D-... did you just...?"_

 _"Mama..." He grabbed on to her dress, using it as leverage as he sat up on her lap to look up at her.  
_

 _"(Gasp)!" She held her free hand over her mouth as she happily looked down at him with watery eyes filled with tears of joy. "I don't believe it... You called me Mom..."_

 _"Mama." He called out for again, happy at the reaction he had gotten from doing it and wanted to see it again._

 _"You called my name, Riku..." She warmly smiled down at him and the warm light soon began to consume them all._

"Mama."

"!" The fisherman nearly bolted out of his skin in alarm at the baby's sudden voice. He turned to see the child reaching up as he look to the sky. He sat up in his crib, holding on to the edge as he looked around, only to suddenly tear up and start to cry, louder than his more recent quieter whimpers.

"Hey, what's wrong, little man?" The fisherman asked over to the child, rushing over to him to awkwardly hold in his arms, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Not only did the child say his first word, but he was also sitting up for the first time. That was two whammies in one; he didn't even know where the kid heard the word 'mama,' he never really spoke it.

"Mama...!" The baby called out again, searching for the woman with green eyes. Only to be greeted by the man with brown eyes, darker sun-kissed skin and darker brown spiky hair, and shaggy peach hairs. The man was a familiar presence, but he was not the presence the baby wanted to see.

"Don't cry, Squirt." Said the man, awkwardly trying to comfort the child, slowly rocking him in his strong arms. "You're a man, aren't you? And strong men don't cry."

"..." His loud cries quieted down to a whimper at the fisherman's voice.

"Attaboy, Squirt." He smirked down at the kid, grabbing his nets with his temporary free hand to haul them over on his shoulder before holding the boy with both arms again. "What d'ya say we go home for the day?"

"..." The boy said nothing as the man started to walk, just looking up curiously into his adoptive father's eyes.

"Don't worry, Squirt. You'll see her again soon." The fisherman assured to the kid as they made their way home.

And it would come to show that the man was correct, for the boy would see his mother again. In many more dreams to come.

*** At 9 months of age ***

 _"Babaa ba-ba-bo-pho-phoo."_

 _"That's great, Sweetie." The woman cheered to her child, giving him a clap in praise at his answer to her 'how was your day' question._

 _He was only babbling and vocalizing, but it sounded like he was making sense. That was because he was trying out tones and patterns similar to the ones she was using, along with the people that were around him used. She would foster this practice on the human language by engaging him with normal conversation or reading to him bedtime stories that she would conquer up with her during her dream visits._

 _"Have you been eating good food lately?"_

 _"No." He cutely shook his head._

 _"Aw, what's wrong with it? Do you not like it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Do you not like Apple Sauce?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Do you not like Smashed Peas?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hmm... Do you not like me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"No? Then why are you nodding your head, little man?" The woman giggled at her son's adorable antics, already telling by the way that he was smiling that he did indeed like her. "Do you like me or not?"_

 _"No." He was happily nodding again with a big smile on his face as he playful kicked his feet while he sat up beside her._

 _"(Sigh) Well... I guess we can work on comprehension of words and understanding them later." She sigh, getting back up on her feet as she brushed off her knees and gave her legs a stretch by walking a little.  
_

 _"No." The child said more desperately, panicking as his mother moved away from him._

 _"Hm?" She turned her head towards him in maternal concern while she was still stretching her arms over her head, one hand gripping onto the other arm, her feet stopped at the sound of his voice._

 _"No." He whined, practically pouted, as he crawled his way over to her._

 _"(Gasp)! Sweetie, you're crawling." She gasped out in pure joy at being able to watch this first time accomplishment of her son's. Bending down a little, she stretched her arms out, beckoning to him. "Come on, Riku, come to Mama."_

 _"Hm..." The boy grumble out in determination, placing one hand in front of the other as he crawled his way to her. The grass acting as a soft barrier between him and the cold ground, making crunching sounds as he pressed down on it. He huffed pushing himself forward as his little body was beginning to tire out from the new experience of muscle use, but still he pressed on. Until he finally reached his mother's boots, grabbing at her leg from the slit in her pink button-up dress. Holding on as if the second he let her go she would disappear.  
_

 _"Way to go, Riku." She cheered to her son, reaching down to take him into her arms. He happily giggle at her praise, and at being lifted up into the air. "You did it, Riku. You did it."_

*** 12 months of age ***

 _"Up. Up, up, up." Riku insisted, jumping up and down with arms up towards his mother in his wish to be picked up._

 _"Alright, up you go." She said with a gently grunt as she lifted him up, he was getting much bigger now. Heavier too, she was starting to work up a sweat with her dainty body._

 _"Mama soft." Riku happy cooed to his mother, resting the side of his head on her chests while he listened to her heartbeat. Rubbing his head side to side on her warm, soft flesh. "Mama warm."_

 _"Oh, you're getting bigger. Pretty soon, I won't be able to carry you anymore. In just a matter of no time."  
_

 _"No. Mama safe. Always want mama's warmth." Riku commanded with an insistence that reminded her of his father._

 _The boys vocabulary was growing; he now knows what his words mean. He was even practicing inflection, raising his tone when talking or asking a question every now and then. But just like her other children, he would most likely grow up to be more like his father and settle for a softer, milder tone that was still alluring. Hopefully it wouldn't be as intimidating as his father's could be, the man didn't even have to try and he was already doing it, scaring people's hearts out of their throats. But... only time would tell..._

 _"Alright, even when you're older and are too big to stay in my arms, I will always carry you. One way or another."_

 _"Hm!" He smiled, nodding as he liked the answer. Not fully understanding all of the words, but still understanding the meaning of her statement._

 _And only love would halt the Darkness..._

*** 1 and 1/2 years of age ***

 _"What is this, Riku?" His mother ask, pointing towards an object in their limited space in the empty blankness.  
_

 _"Flower."_

 _"Very good!" She praised with a light laugh in her breath, now going for the next object. "What is this?"_

 _"... Dirt." That one was a little harder for the boy as he watch the soil crumple a little over and out of his mother's hand, it had gone by many names and he didn't know if one of the answers would be wrong or not._

 _His vocabulary was growing fast; he now could understand the meaning of his words and the ones he could not say. And he was picking up more words every day, making basic sentences. She had to nurture this, and sponge as many words as she could into his head while he was in this developing stage. The people looking after him were probably doing the same thing; but, what's the point of having an advantage if you did not use it? If she could visit him in his dreams, why not let the lessons go on so that he could have a step ahead in his knowledge._

 _"Very good. It can also go by the name soil, or earth. Now..."_

 _"(Gasp)." Riku gasped in awe as a tree seemed to magically sprout into their world at the wave of her hand._

 _"What is this, Riku?" She asked him, calmly continuing on with her lesson as if nothing had happen._

 _"Tree!" Riku happily cheered, amazed at his mom. She was magic!_

 _"Well done, Riku." She smile at him pleased with his answer. "You're so smart. You're developing faster than expected._

 _"Yay!"_

 _"Here, how about this?" She challenged him, casting a controlled Blizzard in her hand, forming it into a shape with the flow of the other hand._

 _"Ball."_

 _"(Chuckle) Alright, I'll give you that one. But, it is also called a sphere." She began putting more magic in her hand as she changed the shape again. "What about this one?"_

 _"Hm... Square!"_

 _"Actually this is a cube, but you're half way there." She chirped closing the tips of her fingers to touch each other, making the ice and the magic disappear into the air. "My baby boy is so smart."_

 _"Riku's not a baby." Riku shook his head before pointing at himself, puffing up proudly. "Riku's a big boy now."_

 _"You're not a baby anymore?" She titled her head in playful confusion. His sense of 'self' was maturing, he started to talk more. Telling her things about what he like or what he didn't like, and how his day was, what he thinks, and even what he feels. However, he still had trouble with pronouns. They seemed to 'confuse' him a little. "But, you'll always be my baby, Riku."  
_

 _"No, no. Riku's a big boy now. Sora's the baby."_

 _"Sora? Who's Sora, dear?"_

 _"Sora's neighbor's baby. Sora was born not long ago. Sora's soft and squishy. Riku likes baby."_

 _"Aww, that is so sweet. Maybe you two can be friends some day."_

 _"(Gasp)! Can Riku play with Sora some time?!" Riku said in excitement, still learning to control the volume of his voice, but he'll get there some day._

 _"Hm, sure." His mother nodded in confirmation, smiling at his excitement. She was relieved to know that Riku would be able to make friends, that he wouldn't be alone once he left her eyes in the dream world. Her heart couldn't bare the thought of him being singled out. "Once he is a little older."_

 _"How long will that be?" He pouted, puffing out his cheeks. She couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a chipmunk. She gently laughed into her hand._

 _"Oh don't be so impatient my dear." She laughed in her breath before she calmed down with a sigh. "When he gets older, there will be many, many times for you two to play together."_

 _"(Sigh) Riku wishes Sora was older now."_

 _"Well it's a long way yet." She tried to explain to her child. "He's got a year to learn how to sit up, then to crawl, for his baby teeth to grow in, then to talk and walk. And then another six months to learn to speak and potty train. He still has a long way... but he'll get there."_

 _"Riku's potty training right now too!"_

 _"(Chuckle) Oh you are! You're my big boy now."_

 _"Riku will always be Mommy's big boy."_

 _"Hm... that I hope, dear."_

*** 2 years of age ***

 _"Mom."_

 _"?!" She had been caught off guard, since when had her child become so sophisticated? Since when did he stop calling her Mama, or Mommy? "Yes, Riku?"_

 _"..." He stared at her for a moment, before he calmly asked for his request. "I want to try to read tonight. I want to try to learn, if that's alright."_

 _"!" His voice was more controlled now too, a soft tone that would probably grow alluring to the ears once puberty hit. He was getting the hang of pronouns now, and could string nouns and verbs together to form simple sentences. He was developing fast, but how could she expect anything else from him with that Ancient blood running through his veins. But she also feared this, she feared that he would turn into his father faster now. "..."_

 _But his face still had that gentleness about it. His green eyes still had that innocent shine to it, just like her own. But it still had that hint of pride to it as well, just like his father's, just like his father's use to be... Now they had pent-up anger blazing inside them, a hardness that she had never wanted to see in her husband's eyes. Never wanted to see him pent-up with pain..._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"?!" She gasped out, she had gotten lost in her thoughts. "Of course you can, Riku. I'll be right here to help you when you need it."_

 _"Hm, thanks Mom." He wanted to learn to read as fast as he could. Because today... his dad had given him the letter his mother had left behind for Riku in his baby basket... he wanted to read what it said._

*** 4 years old ***

 _"Mom... why am I so different...?"_

 _"(Gasp)! What makes you say that, Riku?" Her heart nearly stopped. Did he noticed something about him...?_

 _"All the kids treat me different, Mom. They act as if I'm weird, just because the things I say. They say I act and talk funny too."_

 _Children had a better connection to the Light. Of course they would notice, of course he would act a little different._

 _"That's just because you've matured faster than most children. Pre-School can be hard at times. You're just a little special, that's all."_

 _"But what if they're right? What if I am weird? I mean... I feel a little different after all."_

 _"And what is it that makes you feel different, Riku?"_

 _"..." He got his thoughts together, crunching into himself as he wrapped his arms around his bent knees as he brought them to his chest, resting his chin on his knees with a sad look in his eyes. "I feel... like I'm kinda like you, Mom."_

 _"?" That one was a shot in the dark, and it had a sting to it too what with that sad look in his eyes at the thought. But baring no judgement, she titled her head as she waited for him to continue. "And that is a bad thing?"_

 _"(Gasp)! No." He instantly jolted, catching up to how his words could be misinterpreted, shaking his head to deny the ill intent. "I mean... I feel like I'm a lot more independent than most kids, like you. More intuitive about others, more understanding, just not as outgoing and kind as you."_

 _"Aww, that's sweet."_

 _"And... I feel... I feel like I'm more deeply in-tune to something..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I don't really know what exactly. But it's like I can hear the wind calling me sometimes."_

 _"..."_

 _"And sometimes... it sounds like the people around me." He began to curl up into himself, more self-consciously. "And when I respond to it... they think I'm strange..."_

 _"..."_

 _"What's wrong with me, Mom...?"_

 _"(Sigh) You're not even in the two digits yet. You shouldn't be worrying about things like this."_

 _"I know, but... sometimes... I feel like I don't really belong here."_

 _"..."_

 _"Like I was meant to be someplace else." Riku took on a more dazed look as he looked up into the vast blankness. "When dad would take me along on one of his fish catching runs, I was happy to go. I was glad to not be left behind and was able to be of help to him. But when I think about staying there as my job, I long for something else. Like my Heart wants me to do something else with my life, to go somewhere else. (Sigh) I know it doesn't make any sense..."_

 _"It makes as perfect sense as me being able to come into your dreams since you were a baby."_

 _"?!"_

 _"(Sigh) Listen, Riku... There are things about you that I've been meaning to tell you about, but I've been kind of scared of what your reaction would be..."_

 _"What is it?" He said, uncurling from himself as he looked to her for answers. "Tell me."_

 _"I've been waiting until you were old enough to tell you."_

 _"I'm old enough to ask." Riku insisted, displaying much of his maturity for a four year old. "Please, tell me."_

 _"..." She grew silent, not really knowing how to start this. "You are... you're not really human, Riku..."_

 _"...!" His breath caught in his throat. "What...! How can you say that? Then... what am I...?"_

 _"We are... we are from an Ancient race, Riku." She tried to explain to him as gently as she could. "Just like me and your father, you were born with the blood of something that had nearly been extinct from the world."_

 _"What are you, Mom?"_

 _"We are from an ancient race, once known as Cetra, now only spoken in lost legends as the Ancients. A powerful, magical race with a connection to the Worlds' Hearts, Lifestreams, and ties to Kingdom Hearts." She explained to him. "Those voices you hear are the Hearts of others. Calling out through your connection."  
_

 _"Can't I block them out?" Riku pleaded with a despair._

 _"No. You can only chose whether to listen to them or not. Because the only one that can truly hear them now is you."_

 _"Then I wish I never could hear the voices. I wish that I was never a Cetra."_

 _"So did I, when I was your age." She said to him in comfort, pulling him in towards her for a loving embrace. "I never wanted to accept my Cetra heritage for all the hardships it cost me... For all the loneliness it caused me..."_

 _"..."_

 _"But... I was wrong. I was never alone." She leaned down, cupping her hand under his chin to lift his face up to look at her. "And neither are you."_

 _"?"_

 _"I'm here, aren't I? Do you hate me for being your mother...?"_

 _"!" He twirled around in her arms, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. "No. Never."_

 _"Then don't be ashamed. You have an amazing gift running through your veins, thought to have died out ages ago." She said to him in amazement, trying to cheer him up. "You can bring Light to those that have lost them. And if you train hard enough, you can even hear the calls of the World itself and bid it to your aid."_

 _"Whoa, how can I do that?"_

 _"Only in time. Your Heart will tell you how, when you are ready."_

 _"... Mom."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"?!"_

 _"It's just... you've been around me so long, in my dreams. You've taught me so much. You know so much about me, and yet... I don't know anything about you..."_

 _"... It's Aeris... My name is Aeris..."_

*** 5 years old ***

 _"Can I use Magic?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can I use it without Materia?"_

 _"Yes." Once he got the knack for it._

 _"Does this mean I'm physically weak?"_

 _"No. I'm the only one with the weak physically capacity. You happen to be quite strong. I'd say you'll be stronger than the others once you develop more." Just like his father..._

 _"Can I float or fly?"_

 _"Well your father could." She nervously mumble under her breath._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Nothing. You probably could if you wanted too. Legend says that we could grow wings from our backs if our Magic ability was strong enough."_

 _"Can you do it?"_

 _"I never saw the need to do it."_

 _"Well, why not?"_

 _"I'm rather scared of heights, actually... (and the sky)."_

 _"That's silly, Mom."_

 _"We all have our own quirks. I bet you're afraid of the dark."_

 _"I'm not afraid of the dark."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yeah. There's nothing inside it anyways... only emptiness."_

 _It has been a long time, since that day when Aeris revealed to her son about his heritage. She had come to a surprise that he would even notice it so early in his age. But she would not conceal it from him if he asked. She had began teaching him about his heritage, along with other lessons during their slumbering visits into their dreamworld. She would help him with his homework and studies, along with tell him about the Ancients and the past._

 _On one such night, once he had finished with his studies, she began teaching him of the past._

 _"Listen, Riku. Long ago, the World was united and filled with warm Light. People loved the Light and eventually began fighting over it._

 _"Then, Darkness found its way into people's Hearts._

 _"Darkness consumed the Hearts and Light of the people, and in a flash it spread... The World disappeared into the Darkness._

 _"But... a glimmer of Light remained in the Hearts of children... Children gathered their glimmers of Light and recreated the World._

 _"The recreated World, however, was no longer united... It was divided into several smaller Worlds._

 _"Because the true Light was still hidden deep within the Darkness..."_

 _"..." Riku gasped in awe as his mother's story ended._

 _"That's where Kingdom Hearts lies." She softly whispered to him, leaning in close with a smile as she looked at the sparkle in his eyes._

 _"So that means we can't do a thing?" He sadly asked at the thought of the people forever separated from the Kingdom of Hearts._

 _"No, not now. Not while the door is still shut."_

 _"Wait... so that means there are a lot more Worlds out there."_

 _"That's right, Riku. More Worlds than you can possibly imagine. Housing many different creatures and people." Aeris cheerfully explained to him in excitement. "Oh can you imagine, Riku? The Worlds are vast and they are filled with Hearts just like ours."_

 _"So then... why am I here...?"_

 _"?!"_

 _"Why did I end up on this one? How come I'm not there... with you...?"_

 _"Oh Riku. I had to send you away..." She sadly confessed._

 _"Why did you send me away? Didn't you love me...?"_

 _"Of course I did." Aeris assured him, making sure he understood the truth of her words as she sincerely looked into his eyes. "Riku I love you with all my Heart. But I had to stow you away to keep you safe from your father. For only then can his Darkness not find you when our Light isn't burning so bright together."_

 _"But Dad is harmless."_

 _"I'm not talking about your adoptive father, Riku. I'm talking about your real father."_

 _"!" Her words sent a chill down his spine. Of course he had an inkling that his father wasn't his real father. They looked nothing alike, and the old man didn't really have the in-tune like he did. But there was something about the way she said 'his real father' that chilled him to the bone inside, it was like it was freezing his heart. How could he describe this? Was it fear? No... it was something else... "Can you tell me more about him then?"_

 _"Hm, he looks just like you." She said with a small nostalgic smile. "Same silver hair, same complexion, same strong eyes... like the Lifestream."_

 _"So... my father... he was a bad man?"_

 _"No. He was a good man... once." She spoke in happy nostalgia until she touched her stomach and she winced in pain at a memory. Her smile fading away. "But the man has become a monster."_

 _"..."_

 _"He has been taken over by his Darkness, ruining him, body and Heart. He doesn't even think he's his own 'person' anymore. He thinks he's the physical embodiment of Cloud's dark memories. Hence he cannot be killed, although he most certainly can."_

 _"Who is Cloud?"_

 _"An old friend of his and mine when he worked as a Soldier on our World. The young man admired him very much, joined the Soldiers because of him, but he was very fond of me too if I do say so myself-"_

 _"What does this have to do with anything?"_

 _"Everything."_

 _"?!"_

 _"What you fail to understand, Riku, is that your father is a little different in his Ancient blood than me."  
_

 _"Different how?"_

 _"Do you know how children are born?"_

 _"?"_

 _"It's when a mother and father love each other very much." She gently explained to him, placing a hand over her heart, before her face turned more stern and her hand shot back down on her lap with the other. "But your father was not born that way. He was born from an Ancient mother and a human father who developed him in the tummy of another woman for the glory of science."  
_

 _"So then he has two mothers?"_

 _"Well yes and no. He was purely from the Ancient mother, but had to be formed in the body of another since her body had been under cryogenic sleep in the Realm of Darkness for a long, long, time."_

 _"How long is a long time?"_

 _"Years, hundreds... maybe even in the thousands."_

 _"There's no way. How could she have lived that long?"_

 _"We're Ancients. We age slowly, you'll age slowly too if you take care of yourself. Don't you think it's strange that I've not changed a bit in the years that you've known me?"_

 _"I always thought it was because you had me young."_

 _"Well I did, I guess. But I stopped aging normally once my body had fully developed. Your aging will dramatically slow down too once you've developed fully."_

 _"When will that be?"_

 _"I don't know, when you're 21, I guess. Boys develop at a different rate than girls." Aeris waved off, before bring the focus back to the somber topic of before. "Anyway, your father had been born from an Ancient mother, tainted by the Darkness, along with his father, and thus passed on to him."_

 _"So then... it's passed on to me?"_

 _"Not as strong as your father. It should be harmless to you with my natural Light inherited inside you as long as you don't provoke it." She shook off his worries, only to sadden as she thought more of his father. "But your father had to work harder to keep his in check. We kept it under control together. But suddenly he had stopped trying..."_

 _"Stopped trying? Why?"_

 _"I don't know. I know not what happened to him that day..."_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"He had just come back home different. A changed man... slowly he lost a sense of himself and began attacking friend and foe alike, just for the thrill of battle. Even you and me."_

 _"!"_

 _"He tried to taint you... He tried to taint the both of us. I had to get you away to keep you safe. I have been luring him away from you ever since. Dodging him, left and right back on our home World."_

 _"That's not enough..."_

 _"Hm?" Riku's voice had sounded a little dark, not at all to Aeris' liking._

 _"That's not enough of an excuse for leaving me alone on this World!"_

 _"I did what I had to do to protect you, Riku." Aeris insisted, pleading for him to understand._

 _"You have no idea what I've been through. Growing up feeling different, feeling alone like the black sheep in a herd. Only able to see you in my dreams and not be able to hold you with my real hands. And from what you've said I'm part of the Light and the Darkness. I'm nothing likely you, I'm all alone in this World! You have no idea what it's like to be me, there isn't anything like me in this World or the others! So much for caring. You only cared enough about me for a year before the Moogle Mail stopped coming!"_

 _"You know nothing." Aeris said sternly to her son, displaying her own subtle savvy that she had never hoped to show to her child. "You have been hurt. You have felt pain, and I am sorry for that. That is the last thing I had wanted. However...! You know nothing of my pain."_

 _"!" His heart clinched, he had never wanted to see that twisted look of pain on his mother's face, let alone for it to sink into her very eyes._

 _"I have been stabbed and betrayed by my own husband." She said with a foreboding that sank into her very lips which had shaken and quivered in sadness. "I have had my children stolen from me and consumed in the Darkness where my Light can no longer find them. I have no idea where they are, if they're alright, and it tears me apart inside each day. I have lost the presence of my last remaining child sense I had no other choice if I wanted to protect him from the same fate as the others..."_

 _"!" Riku's eyes widen and gasped as she reached out her hand towards his face._

 _"I look upon you now through the veils of a dream. I talk to you, I see you now; but, I can never truly see you." Her hand had cupped his cheek, making its way to the back of his head as she slowly pulled him closer for their foreheads to touch. A tear had escaped from her eye... she was shaking. "I have watched you learn to walk, but was never really there to 'see' you walk or to catch you if you fall. I have listen to your first words, but was never truly there to 'hear' it. I have been there for nearly most of your life, but have never been there to watch you grow. I have held you in my arms, and yet never 'felt' you in my touch."_

 _"..." She was crying now, he could hear the sniffling in her voice and it was breaking his heart._

 _"I'm a horrible mother. I know I'm a terrible mother, I don't need anyone to tell me that twice."_

 _"No, Mom. You're not a terrible mother." Riku insisted to her, relaxing out of her hand's grip to pull in closer to her for a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. "I think you're really great. You're the best mom... That's why I want to see you so much..."_

 _"!" His words touched her heart. Her eyes widen as she gasped in shock. She could say nothing, as she tried to hold back the incoming tears. They sat like that for the rest of the night, until the dream was over..._

*** 5 1/2 years of age ***

 _"You see... everything's alright." Aeris smiled to Riku as he told her about his day with Sora and how they played together all afternoon and late into the evening. They had truly met with each other on the Main Island's playground less than a year ago, and had hit it off on the first try. Sora was a good boy, who seemed to see passed Riku strange ways. Riku couldn't help but bring up the energetic, high-spirited kid whenever he would tell his mother about his day. The two of them had turned out to be good friends, just like she expected they would be. "You're not alone. Not with such a great friend beside you."_

 _"Oh Mom." Riku groaned out in embarrassment, kicking his foot out as he looked to the grass with his hands in his pockets. She had to giggle at his antics, he was coming into his find-your-personality-phase and apparently he wanted to be the cool, tough guy._

 _"(Gently laugh) I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable talking about feelings?" She playfully teased at him._

 _"..." He grumbled a little with a blush, pouting to himself with his arms crossed. He would let her have her fun. How could he not give her anything otherwise? She was his mother, he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He had such a soft spot for his mother... which is why the thought had suddenly come into his mind. "Mom..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"..." He had to be careful, the last time didn't bod well. He'd have to tread careful with the next question if he didn't want to hurt his mother again. "You had once told me about you having other children, yes?"_

 _"!" Her eyes widen as she gasped at the memory, the thought of them stung, but she would not show it to her child. Sucking in the pain, she calmed herself to answer his question. "Yes. Three of them to be exact... your older brothers."  
_

 _"What were they like?"_

 _"..." That was a hard question to answer, so many painful memories. The memories of her children were good, the best she ever had, but the fact that they were gone made them sting the most. With a heavy heart and a deep breath, she tried to answer his question. "Loz, the oldest, was the biggest of the bunch. And he was strong too. Sometimes I felt like he would grow up to be the embodiment of his father's physical strength. But he was such a big softy, especially about his mother. He loved to cling to me. (Chuckle) He tended to cry a lot, my little Mama's boy, even more so than you."  
_

 _"Hey." Riku cutely pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. "I'm no cry baby, and I'm not a Mama's boy."_

 _"(Gentle laugh)," Aeris couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He was just too cute, like a miniature version of his father. Her eyes soften as she remember her boys. "Loz had short silver hair that was slightly spiky, and he had a little muscle bulk to him too. Your father and I use to think he would grow to be buff someday. He had our green eyes..."_

 _"..."_

 _"And then there was Yazoo. He use to scare me when he was first born. He never cried. I would spend all night by his crib-side just to make sure that he was alright, that he was still breathing. But... he had inherited his cool demeanor from his father. He would never cry when he was hungry, or pout when he needed to be changed, I just had to keep a close eye on him. But I think he wanted the attention. He was the quietest child we had out of all of you, but at the same time he had an allure about him just like his father. He hardly ever changed his facial expression and had a cool personality for just about anything. Except for limited moments when he was provoked, but he was a good boy..."_

 _"What did he look like?"_

 _"Long silver hair, although not as long as your father's. Green eyes, and he was pretty tall and lean for his age. Out of all of you, he resembled your father the most. He was such a quick and agile little thing, always swiftly evading me when I would try to catch him. But... he would always come back to me once I grew tired or if I had tripped. Always concern if I was alright, with that cute, little tilted head of his. He must be taller now; it's been so long..."_

 _"..."_

 _"And then... there was Kadaj... He resembled your father to a great degree, (Chuckle) we use to joke that he was the 'larva' form of your dad. His silver hair grew to be about shoulder-length that tended to partially cover his face and one of his beautiful green eyes. He was a devoted little thing, but slightly insecure about himself. He would always try to compete over my love and affection, even as a small child. I always had to remind him that I played no favorites, and that I loved them all equally in their own ways. They all tended to compete over my attention, Kadaj was the cockiest one of them all. (Chuckle) I could see it in his smug grin, such a small little thing; but he had a little temper about him... And now..."_

 _"Mom?" Riku grew concerned as the tears started to fill up in her eyes. But she still continued, her shoulders starting to shake as she looked off into the distance._

 _"And now... I don't know what has become of them...!" The tears poured out of her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "The Darkness tends to take the innocence inside you and warps and corrupts it. Loz's child-like nature could have been corrupted into emotional instability. Yazoo's quiet behavior could have been warped into something more cynical, more dangerous... And Kadaj... Oh dear Hearts, Kadaj... he was too small. He was too young to be exposed to the Darkness like that. He was barely over one, he was still developing. With an absorbing mind at his stage of growth the Darkness could have destroyed any ounce of innocence inside of him and made him into something out of pure cruelty and insanity...!"_

 _"..." Riku didn't know what to do. Her fists were clinching on the ground as she bent over and cried, her bangs covering her face. Sliding over to her with bent knees, he crouched beside her, patting her back in comfort. "Don't cry, Mom. Dad is with them, so I'm sure they're safe. I mean... what kind of father wouldn't look after his own children?"_

 _"That's what I'm afraid of, dear." Her tears had calmed down, but her shaking still continued. "As the way he is now, he doesn't see them as his children. No. He see's them as pawns..."_

*** A few weeks later ***

 _"Mom."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do I have a last name?"_

 _"Of course you have a last name. We just never saw the purpose of using a last name. We were the last of the Cetra, after all."_

 _"Yeah, but, what is it? I want to know."_

 _"Hm, well..." She looked up to the sky, tapping her finger on her chin as she thought about it. "Our mothers, as Ancients, never had any last names. But our human fathers did. Your father never openly took on my father's last name, and we both most certainly did not take on his father's last name."_

 _"Why not? What's wrong with his dad's last name?"_

 _"Of course we wouldn't take on that awful man's name." Aeris hiss out with venom and so much hate. Not towards her son, of course, but towards the memory of that man. Her fists clinched until her nails left crescent imprints in her flesh at the thought of his name. "His father, Doctor Hojo, was a viscous man that not only toyed and messed with both of our lives, but also caused the death of both my mother and father."_

 _"!" Riku couldn't understand such raw actions of malice. "But why? Even to his own kid?"_

 _"Sometimes... there are people in these Worlds that don't see us in a good way..." Aeris softly tried to explain to Riku while still preserving his innocence. "Sometimes they see us as more of a commodity and a profit than as living beings with Hearts. Their corruption blinds them until they just don't understand us..."_

 _"..."_

 _"That's why you must never tell anyone what you really are, Riku." Aeris seriously warned him, leaving no objection to her command in her eyes. "There are no guarantees that people will accept and understand that you're different. Some might even try to hurt you for it, and I couldn't bare the thought of that."_

 _"Alright, Mom, I promise not to tell anyone..." Riku sincerely obliged to her command. "So... we don't use a last name?"_

 _"Well, not really, no. Your father and I never really cared for one." Aeris replied, lightening up with the mood, giving her son a smile. "But if you want, you can use my father's. It's Gast..."_

 _"... You know... I think I'll stick with just my first name, just like you..."_

 _"Hm... if that is what you wish." Aeris couldn't help but smile, sometimes her little boy could just be so sweet, even if he tried to act like the tough guy._

 _"Mom. What was my father like?"_

 _"?!"_

 _"I mean... you talk about a lot of stuff that deals around him, but you never actually talk about 'him'. I want to know... who was the man that was my father."_

 _"..." She averted her eyes away from him, downward. She knew this question would come some day, but she had hoped that she would be ready for it. But alas, she could never be ready for it... "You look just like him... you all looked just like him, barely inheriting anything from me. And yet you all still had things that differentiated yourselves from him."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Hm, he was a tall, muscular man and yet still lean. He had long and flowing hair, like a silver stream, his bangs were parted on either side of his face to reveal his gorgeous green eyes. He tended to like wearing black and leather, especially that long black coat of his. But you would hardly ever see him parted with his favorite seven-foot long katana, Masamune."_

 _"Whoa, there's no way a blade that big can exists and function."_

 _"Yes, it did. And he was very powerful with it, graceful. But your father had a cold exterior and a professional attitude that mostly drew people away. But he had friends, close people that he found worthy of his loyalty and friendship. He could only accept people that could meet his intelligence and earn his respect. But he was well-spoken and graceful, your father had a coolness and a calm control that couldn't be matched by anyone. At times, his confidence could be to the point of arrogance, but he was the strongest in the field, sometimes people vouched that he had the right to be. He could still get frustration and caught off guard, but that was rare._

 _"(Laugh) I remember one time when I was pregnant with Loz, I had him running around town looking for things because I was having cravings. It kept changing almost every hour, making him jump from one place to another. And when he finally gathered everything, (Snicker) I had told him I was no longer hungry anymore. Oh he was so mad, his face was hilarious. My emotions were a little haywired at the time, so instead of laughing at his frustration I started to cry. And he was so surprised that my tears caught him off guard. He had no idea what do, he began panicking thinking that he had done something wrong to upset me. It was amazing, the great hero of many Worlds, brought down by a hormonal pregnant woman. Ha ha ha! (Chuckle)..."_

 _"?" Riku tilted his head in curiosity. Her smile had gone away. Where was the happy laughter that was there just a moment ago?_

 _"But... the man that I knew was gone in but an instant of a day... His beautiful, sometimes sad, eyes had turned cold and ruthless. His personality traits had become murderous and fallen to insanity. I could barely recognize him... he had fallen to a being consumed by the Darkness that merely enjoyed battle. And he wanted to pass it on too..."_

 _"..."_

 _"His memory nearly gone, blinded by the Darkness as he took on a new persona of being birth from the Darkness as the tainted memories of a troubled young man."_

 _"... Tell me his name, Mom. So I know who he is whenever I meet him."_

 _"You will never meet him in this state. So long as I can help it." Aeris insisted with a determination; a stubbornness coming over her._

 _"But if I 'do' bump into him unknowingly by coincidence, I need to know his name to know whom to watch out for."_

 _"I pray you two never do cross paths." Aeris desperately pleaded to the Worlds. "The full extent of his abilities is unknown, even to me. He has superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes under his belt. He's a master swordsman; and, just like me, can cast magic without the need for Materia. And with the Darkness, who knows what else he can do now."_

 _"Which should be more of a reason I need to know his name. How am I suppose to stay away from someone if I don't even know who they are?"_

 _"... Sephiroth... your father's name is Sephiroth."_

 _"Sephiroth..." Riku repeated, trying the name out on his tongue. It had sent a chill down his back somehow. Like a child-tall-tale spooky-legend that if he spoke his name he would appear behind him. Such behavior was childish and underneath him, but... it still made him shiver in fear for a moment._

 _"But you mustn't try to meet him, Riku. There's no telling what he might do if he finds you. He may try to hurt you..." She insisted to him with a plea before pulling back and sadly cupping her belly with her hand. "Just like me."_

 _"Why do you always touch your stomach like that, Mom?"_

 _"Because that's where your father had impaled me when I resisted him and tried to flee with you." She sadly confessed to her son, rubbing the old wound to ease the memory. "It was a good thing that Cloud appeared on the scene in time. He had chased Sephiroth away and pulled me out of there with enough time to get my wounds treated and patched up. I soon flew out of there with you while the wound was still healing."_

 _"!" His heart clinched, he couldn't bare the thought of someone hurting his sweet mother. His fingers clinched into his pants at the thought, he began to despise his father. "I hate him! I wish I could crush him with my own hands!"_

 _"(Gasp)! Oh no, Riku, don't say that. He's still your father, after all."_

 _"How can you still defend him after all that he's done, what he's done to you? You can't possible love him after all this."_

 _"Of course I love him, Riku. I'm still in love with him."_

 _"!"_

 _"The Darkness may have consume his very being. But the man I love is still inside him with his Light." Aeris gently insisted to him, placing a hand over her heart as she believe her words with all her Heart. "I know his Light is still inside him, deeply covered by the Darkness to where it will be hard to reach him. But... I will still try. With every fiber in my being, I will try to bring our family back."_

 _"..." He could not help but be awed by his mother willful determination. "But, Mom... how can you do all this by yourself? You're only one person."_

 _"(Smile) Hmm, that's where you're wrong, Riku. I'm not alone. I've got lots of good friends helping me along the way."_

 _"?" He tilted his head to her. "Helping you how?"_

 _"Heh, you didn't think I was doing nothing while I've been dodging your father all this time, did you?" She teased at him with a pointing finger before poking his nose and pulling it back. "No. I've been working with the Heartless Resistance on our Homeworld, trying to hold the Heartless back while still looking for a way to cure your father and brothers."_

 _"?" He had never really heard that word before. "What are Heart-less?"_

 _"Heartless are the manifestation of Hearts, born from the darkness in people's hearts. They behave entirely devoid of emotion and feed off the darkness in people's hearts. They had appeared seemingly out of nowhere not too long ago, around the time you were born. Our Homeworld's sage-king, Ansem the Wise, is spending much of his time studying the heart with his apprentices, in order to protect his people from the Darkness. But sadly his research results are still unknown to us." She sadly could sense her king's Heart in the Realm of Darkness, but there was no way she was telling her son that or about that place. "But... If anyone can solve the mystery about the Heartless, it's him."  
_

 _"Whoa." That sounds scary. There is at least a bit of darkness in everyone's heart, so they could attack anyone. Even the people he cared about... "What do they look like?"_

 _"Hmm, it's hard to say. But they all are usually ink-black in color with yellow beady eyes." She said, enlarging her eyes with her fingers to emphasize her point. "They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness."_

 _"!" But, there was darkness everywhere! Shadows, sealed-up areas, Night!_

 _"But don't you worry. You'll be alright. The Light still shines brightly on your World, so they cannot reach you." She smiled and assured him, comforting the growing worries she could see coming on his face._

 _"I'm not worrying about me!" He hastily shook his head before looking at her with iron-willed eyes. "I'm worrying about you!"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"You're all alone. You need my help!"_

 _"I'm alright, Riku. I told you, I'm not fighting alone."_

 _"But you are fighting alone as a Cetra."_

 _"!" That one stung a little._

 _"I could help."_

 _"How? You're not even suppose to know about the existence of other Worlds. It's not a common knowledge, because of those pesky World Orders that act more like borders or locked doors. Your World's door is open, but it still lacks the technology to travel through it."_

 _"Then show me how to get through it. Teach me how to fight. We can fight these things together!"_

 _"No, Riku. No. I did not struggle so hard to keep you safe just for you to throw yourself into danger again." Besides... they couldn't be together. Not while his father was still lurking in the darkness._

 _"I have to try, Mom. I wanna protect you."_

 _"Aw, Sweetie..." She was touched by his words, but... "You can't... you're not strong enough yet."_

"!" Riku shot up from his bed, sitting up with eyes wide open.

"Ahh, you're finally awake, you sleeping rock." His adoptive father teased to him from the corner of his room's door. "Get on up already, or you'll be late for school."

"..." Kindergarten didn't seem like it could apply as school to him; but, he'd keep that to himself for his dad's sake. "Is it alright if I play on the island with Sora after school today?"

"Ehh, I don't see why not." His dad replied with his permission, running a hand through his wild, spiky brown mane. "But his dad will have to take you. I've got to go out a little further for my catch today. I'll be home late, so be good for me."

"Sure." Riku turned his body to the side of his bed, dangling his feet out before he stood up and got ready for the day.

School was long and it felt tedious. He already knew most of the stuff they were teaching him now. His mother was very good about her lessons with him, and the rest that she didn't teach he soaked up quickly from his teachers. Now... he would have to wait until the next new line of information could be sponged up into his mind.

But until then, he had some free time. And right now, he couldn't stop thinking about what his mother had said to him that night. He twirled his pencil point along his desk paper with his finger while he looked out the window in his daze. Ignoring the sounds of the seas waves on the shore and port and the noise of the flying seagulls as his thoughts consumed him.

She had called him weak. Why? Well technically she said he was not strong enough, but that was almost the same thing. How could he not be strong enough? He was the fastest, most athletic kid in his class, practically in the whole school for that matter. So why wasn't he strong enough to fight along side her? Did he have to get stronger? Could he not protect her as he is now? Was there a way for him to get stronger?

RIIINNNG

"!" School was over already? How did he lose track of the time? Gathering up his things in his backpack, he headed out the classroom to bail out of the school like the rest of the kids. It was a noisy clutter in the hallways and even outside the school as the other kids conversed among themselves with their friends. Numerous circles of friends crossed his path as he passed by, but none of them seem to address him or ask for him to join them. However, he would still get a few stares every now and then. Silent admiration from the girls which most of the boys still thought to have cooties, and respective-rivalry from the boys. All would look, but none would approach. But he didn't really mind, he was use to being the odd ball of the main island. Well... more like a mystery, really.

"Hey, Riku!"

"..." Well, all wouldn't approach him except one boy. Who was a little out of breath and clutching onto his knees from running to him. He was a year younger than him, so was in the pre-school class right now. He was tanner than Riku, and had spiky brown hair with bright blue eyes, just like the sky... just like his name... "Sora, there was no need to run. I was going to wait for you by the school gate anyway."

"So your dad said we could play on the island today?" Sora smiled at Riku, giving him usual bright, cheeky grin.

"Yeah." Riku nodded to him in conferment. "But your dad's gonna have to take us."

"No problem! He's got the day off anyway!" Sora cheered, pumping his hands in the air. Sometimes Riku felt like Sora was eternally optimist, always looking on the bright side of things. He admired that and greatly liked Sora for it. But... he felt like it was too much of a weakness for Sora at times. Sora was so simple-minded at times and extremely forgiving, even to people who didn't deserve it, he was afraid someone would take advantage of Sora with this. "Dad, dad! Can we go now?! Can we go?!"

"!" They were already at the dinghy already? Since when did he start spacing out so much? Sora's dad was already helping them onto the boat before he even realized it.

"Okay, okay. Slow down, Squirt. The island isn't going anywhere." Sora's dad teased to his son, running his hand on top of Sora's head surprisingly not putting one spike out of place.

"Dad." Sora pouted, "the sun will go down. And we'll only have a little time to play."

"(Chuckle) Alright, alright, Captain. You boys sit tight, okay." He said, waiting for them to securely sit down on the dinghy before untying it from the Docks and pushing off with one of the oars. "Here we go."

It wasn't much of a long trip from the main island, but still not a trip the grownups were ready to let the children go on on their own. Anything could happen with their still building-up sense of direction, they could practically be halfway out at sea if they were left on a boat with themselves. It was a small world for them, and they didn't have many places to go. At times like these, Riku felt like it was too small...

"Okay, we're here, boys." Sora's dad announced to them, tying the dinghy down on the island's Dock. "Go crazy."

"Yeah!" Sora cheered, practically jumping out of his backpack as he sat up to cheer on the boat. "Come on, Riku!"

"Hold on." Riku called out, leaving his backpack on the boat with Sora's father as well. Calmly stepping out of the boat, whereas Sora had jumped out onto the Dock and ran off on the island, before turning around back to Sora's dad before heading off to Sora. "Thanks for the ride, sir."

"No problem." Sora's dad replied, admiring how Riku was so well mannered. "You kids have fun."

It was a small island, so there was nothing for the adults to fear. There was practically nothing that could harm them, so the adults left them be to do their own thing. Usually taking a snooze or doing some personal reading, only checking an eye on them on occasion.

The two of them had played around on the island for a while, nearly until the sun touched down on the ocean to give the world its warm orange hue.

"Hey, slow down!" Sora huffed in a pout as the two of them raced on the bridge to the higher rising on the island with the paopu fruit trees. Riku was faster than Sora, so he was beating him. "Would you just wait for me?!"

The two of them had brushed passed a strange older boy on the bridge, Riku felt a strong Light about him but decided to ignore it. Sora didn't seem to pay him no mind, so he didn't bother with it either.

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora." Riku encouraged to him, trying to push Sora to the limit to surpass it.

"I can't run anymore!" Sora pouted as they made it to the end of the bridge. Giving the poor kid a rest, they both sat on the trunk of one of the paopu fruit trees that leaned over to the side, looking out towards the ocean as the sun glistened its waters.

Riku felt the older boy's eyes on him, but did his best to ignore it. He could feel no harm from his attentions, and decided to leave it alone. Only... he had never seen that boy before. He couldn't have been from their island, especially with those strange clothes. But maybe... just perhaps... he was from another World.

He was walking away...

"Oh! Ahoy! We're over here!" Sora called out, standing on the tree trunk and waving towards his father as he did his usual checking-in on them. His voice had caught him off guard, turning his attention to Sora and then over towards Sora's dad as he waved for them to come on back now. But Sora had caught his attention again as he gave his arm a tap. "Riku, race yah! First one to the boat gets to be Captain."

Riku watched as he ran off, giving Sora that little extra head start. Sora laughed along the way, thinking that he was going to be the winner this time.

"Come on!" Sora insisted as Riku simply walked after him. "You call that running?!"

"..." Riku would let him have this victory, he had earned it.

The boy from before had moved to stare out on the beach shore. Sora had slowed down to stare at him for a moment, but soon turned to continue running instead. However, Riku, on the other hand had stopped once the boy had turned around to face him as he passed.

"Hm?" Such a strange Light about this older boy, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Not with the older boy openly confronting him now. "Hey... did you come from the outside World?"

"?!" That caught the older boy off guard, he didn't really expect Riku to know about such things. "Why would you say that?"

"Because nobody lives out here." Riku pointed out, keeping track of Sora while he was distracted talking to his dad who was handling the boat. "And, I know you're not from the main island."

"Smart kid." The boy smirked out, impressed with the boys cleverness on figuring him out. "So how about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh?" Riku turned to look over at Sora. "My friend's dad took us out on a boat; it's just where we like to play. But... they won't let us go out here by ourselves, not until we get older."

"Must be hard, huh?" The older boy said in sympathy while Riku lazily kicked his foot along the sand. "Stuck in one place."

"..." Riku appreciated his sympathy, but... he didn't fully agree with his words. His foot had stop with its actions as he walked over to observe the ocean not too far from the other boy. "I heard once, there was a kid who left for good."

The boy was spacing out for a second.

"So how did you get here anyway?" Riku asked, drawing him back to the present, slightly curiosity about any way he could get off this World.

"..." The boy grew silent, it did not seem like he wanted to answer his question. "Is there... some reason you're interested in the outside world?"

"Yeah..." Riku answered, looking back out at the ocean. "I want to be strong one day. Like that kid who left... He went to the outside world. I bet he's really strong now."

"..."

"I know it's out there, somewhere. The strength that I need..."

"Strength for what?"

"To protect the things that matter." Riku confidently answered to the boy, looking back at him with a smile. "You know, like my friends."

And other things...

"Outside of this tiny world is a much bigger one." The boy honestly answered to Riku. He walked over towards Riku, and summoned some strange blade into his hand. It looked sort of like a key... He knelled down to Riku's level and presented the handle to him. "In your hand take this key, so long as you have the makings then through this simply act of taking its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend."

"..." Riku looked to the blade in awe. Such a strong Light was coming from it. Perhaps this was the power that he needs to be stronger...?

"No ocean will contain you then." The boy continued, drawing Riku's eyes back to him. "No more borders around, or below, or above so long as you champion the ones you love."

"..." That's just what he wanted... He wanted to protect his loved one... Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to take the blade. Gripping the blade around his hand, it looked so big in his small hands.

"..." Little did Riku know, the boy was admiring that the Keyblade didn't disappear at his touch.

"Riku!"

"!" They both flinch back into attention. Sora had called for Riku, it was time to go. The both looked behind him to see Sora waving at him.

"Come on, hurry it up!"

Riku waved back. But the boy had made his blade disappear again as he leaned in a little.

"We gotta keep this a secret, okay?" Riku looked over his shoulder back at the boy. "Otherwise all the magic would wear off."

"..." He turned to the side to face the older boy now. He was a firm believer in magic, since he had seen it through his mother, so he had no idea if the boy was being serious or just saying what older people usually say to throw kid off the trail. Either way, he was going to keep it a secret anyway. Nobody really knew of the outside world on the main island, and none of them really cared to leave the confides of their warm little World. So he nodded to the boy's request anyway. "Hm."

"(Chuckle)" The boy chuckled at his responds, rubbing his head causing Riku to laugh along as well.

He ran off, just as Sora was coming to get him. Meeting Sora halfway.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sora asked in curiosity, leaning over a little to look at the older boy.

"Eh, you know." Riku shrugged off, resting his hands on the back of his head as he coolly crossed his legs.

"Know what?! Why won't you tell me?!" Sora pouted with a stomping foot in the sand. Before calming down to look over at the older boy again. "Who was that guy? Somebody you know?"

"Maybe." Riku replied, stretching out the word as he headed off to the boat to meet up with Sora's dad, leaving the outside worlder behind.

"Aw there you go again?!" Sora pouted again, stomping his foot twice as hard in annoyance before running off to catch up with him. "Just tell me."

"I really can't." Riku sincerely said to Sora in slight apology for keeping something from one of his few friends. "I gotta keep it a secret."

"Not with me, you don't. I'm the best secret keeper in the world." Sora bragged.

"Nice try." Riku smirked with his arms crossed before stepping over to the boat, chuckling.

"Aww, Riku." Sora pouted but still followed after him.

*** A few days later ***

They had gotten permission to go to the island again. This time it was Riku's dad that took them.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora pleaded as they raced along the beach again.

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" Riku teased back at him. Sora was getting better, he was nearly on Riku's tail. They had run under the bridge, symbolizing the finish-line. Riku pumped up his fist in victory, looking over to his side to see Sora catching his breath with hands resting on his knees. He patiently waited for him. "..."

"One more time! You just got lucky." Riku smiled at his antics, until the presence of another's Light caught his attention. "Huh?"

Sora looked back and up to what Riku was looking at, only to see an older girl in blue. She was pretty, and had strange clothes, just like the other boy from before. And her light shined brighter than his though. She was walking along the bridge above them, only to stop halfway and look down at them as they looked at her. She had a warm smile as she looked at them, bending down on the bridge only to surprise them by jumping down to join them. Sora flinched back a little, while Riku stayed still, she had the same kind of feeling as the other boy. Sora nervously rubbed his head in embarrassment at the small outburst he let out. But the older girl didn't seem to mind, she still had that warm smile on her face. Staying bent down on one knee to stay around their level.

Her laugh was lovely, like chimes. But Riku tended to like his mother's laugh more.

"One of you might be special enough." She finally spoke as her laughter came to a stop, drawing their attention again. "Hey, you two mind telling me your names?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora instantly volunteered with a raised hand, not even questioning giving out his name to a stranger.

"And you?" She asked over to Riku.

"..." Riku hesitated for a moment, trying to get a sense of her. But she held no ill will about her. Her Light had almost been the purest he's seen. "Riku."

"..." She looked over them, making them ponder in curiosity before she spoke again. "Sora, do you like Riku?"

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend!" Sora without hesitation answered, bringing a warm feeling in Riku's heart.

"Good." The girl smiled at him. "So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost- or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone- you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe."

"..." They looked at her than each other at her odd words. Riku could sense a little foreboding in her words, while most of it seemed to go over Sora's head.

"That's your job, Sora," she continued, "and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"

They looked back at her with slight confusion, but she smiled and patted their heads as she lightly laughed. Making them laugh too as she rubbed their heads, her smile was warm... and contagious. They couldn't help but smile back at her. Their day was nearly over, and it was time to go back to the boat. Yet another thing he would keep to himself as they left the island, leaving the pretty, older girl behind as she sat on their usual paopu tree. She seemed so nice, and yet... she felt so sad too. As if the world was falling apart on her...

*** The next day ***

Their dads didn't allow them to go to the island that day, so they spent their weekend playing around the main island. After they had finished their homework, of course. Although, there wasn't much of it, especially for Sora. They had gotten it done in no time before even lunch was contemplated. There were other kids around the beach as well that day, since it was the weekend, but they all ended up having to leave earlier than them since their parents didn't allow them to stay out so late.

So now, they had the whole shore to themselves- kid wise, not including the adults that would check up on them every now and then. They had been fishing for most of the day, hanging out amongst themselves as they left the kids alone, so he didn't really feel like they counted.

So it was just the two of them, looking up at the night sky as they lied along the beach shore. Looking at the stars, with only the sound of the ocean between them. It had felt like the perfect way to bring an end to a good day.

But alas, all things must come to an end eventually.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back." Riku said to Sora, sitting up. He was getting pretty tired and was about ready to go home.

"Yeah, me too." Sora said in agreement, sitting back up as well. Walking alongside Riku through the sand as they made it back towards the road back to their homes.

"Hm?" But Riku could sense something, there was a distress coming from Sora's heart. So he turned to look at him, only to be caught in alarm at what he had found. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sora didn't seem to have any idea what Riku was talking about. Riku didn't even think he realized that he was doing it, and that's what concerned him more.

"You're..." He stopped walking, pointing it out to Sora.

"!" It was only then that Sora realized that he was crying. He touched the tear as if he couldn't believe that it was even there, before placing his hand over his heart. "That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside."

"Somebody up there must be sad." Riku tried to reason at Sora's affliction.

"Up where?"

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky." Riku tried to explain to Sora, looking up at the big starry sky. Sora in turn looked back to look up with him. "So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."

"Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?" Sora asked him in concern for the hurting person, still pressing a hand over his heart.

"Hmm..." Sora had always had a soft spot. Always ready to help a person in need, regardless even if they were complete strangers. Riku crossed his arms as he thought, maybe... Sora could do something about it. Maybe they just need a warm presence like Sora to make them feel better. "Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."

"Hmm..." Sora contemplated his words, resting his hands behind his head. "I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it."

"Okay." Riku nodded in appreciation that his friend would try his advice. Of course he knew he was weird. He was from an Ancient race long thought to be lost to the Worlds with the ability to connect and listen to hearts and communicated with his far away mother through his dreams, what's not there to be considered otherwise than weird? But... he knew Sora meant no ill will in his words; just pointing out that sometimes Riku would talk a lot older than he was. There was nothing wrong with that. And he happily took Riku's advice otherwise, looking towards the sky with a smile on his face, Riku in turn did the same in support.

Sora had closed his eyes, opening up his heart to whomever was calling out to him. Riku could hear it as the person answer the call, but could not actually see it. Sora's voice had cut through the darkness for him and saved him from the darkness, but he seemed so tired. But Sora had happily opened his heart to the tired boy, offering him a warm place for his heart to safely rest. In turn, Sora's Light grew stronger.

"Well?" Riku asked as Sora breathed in and exhaled out loudly once it was all over.

"You know... I think it worked." Sora smiled at Riku before looking back up at the sky. Riku in turn did the same, both of them admiring three bright stars that shined together; unannounced to them, that the two of them would one day save the same Worlds they looked out at together beneath the blaze of stars...

*** 6 years old ***

It was another night under the stars as Riku and Sora kicked a ball around together on the main island's beach. The lights from the houses further down the road and the light from the stars their only light as it reflected off the sands of the shore with a glow. It was a moonless-starry night tonight.

"Kick it over here, Riku!" Sora waved over to Riku, running long to see how far Riku could go.

"Hm," Riku nodded, giving the ball a good kick to reach over to Sora. Sora had flinched away from the ball a little, since it was coming in fast on him, but jump back soon after to bring the ball to a halt as it started to bounce back up.

"Nice one!" Sora praised over to his friend with a big grin on his face. "Okay, get ready! I'm gonna kick over a really good one!"

"Okay." Riku nodded in response. Sora's kicks were not really up to Riku's level yet, but he would humor him. He was getting there.

"Hmpf!" Sora huffed out with as he kicked the ball as hard as he could, not really making it to Riku as it rolled the rest of the way over to him. "Aw man."

"You went pretty far this time, Sora." Riku encouraged to him, trying to get Sora out of his pout. Which seemed to work since he shot back up again.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"All right!"

"Hey, it's getting late. We better head back now."

"Okay." Sora nodded, just about to start heading back with Riku when he noticed a twinkle in the sky. "Whoa...! Riku, look! A shooting star!"

"Hm?" Riku turned around to walk over and join alongside Sora as they looked up at the sky. "The adults didn't saying anything about there being a meteor shower tonight."

"Look there's more of them!" Sora said in excitement as the shooting lights lite up the sky. "Whoa, there's so many of them."

"..." But Riku could sense a Light about these shooting celestials, he could even hear the voices as they passed over there heads. These weren't shooting stars... they were Hearts. "!"

SPLASH

"!" Riku and Sora shot up straight in alarm at the sound of something splashing close by to the shore.

"What was that?" Sora asked in startle, a little scared since it was dark and they couldn't see out into the ocean so clearly.

"I don't know." Riku honestly answered, he could sense something, but he couldn't hear anything. Whatever it was it must have been unconscious.

"Look!" Sora pointed out. Something had washed ashore with the tide; they could see its dark silhouette lying on the beach.

Both of them ran over to check it out. Whatever it was, it was pretty small. Smaller than they were.

"!" Riku's eyes widened in alarm once he released it was a kid.

"It's a girl." Sora gasped out, getting right into action in alarm that she could be in trouble. Rushing over to her side. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"!" Both Riku and Sora helped pull her further along the beach so the tide wouldn't pull her back. She looked to be unconscious, but was still breathing.

"Look, I think she's waking up." Sora said in relief with a sigh as she started to mumble. He gasped as he started to get a better look at her face in the starlight and passing lights, she looked so pretty to him as her blue eyes slowly started to open up. "Who... are you? Where did you come from...?"

"..." She looked up to him with those tired eyes, only to fall unconscious onto the beach again.

"!" Sora grew alarmed as she fell back asleep again, worried that she might be injured.

"She needs help." Riku said in alarm, running back to the road to the town. "I'll go get an adult. You watch over her til I get back, Sora."

"Okay. Hurry!"

. . .

Riku and Sora waited on the chairs of the Waiting room, inside the mayor's house. Once Riku had called for his dad who was at the Town Hall for the town meeting, many more of the adults followed suit to check to see if the girl was okay. The girl was taken back to the mayor's house, where a doctor had been summoned. Many of the adults had left after that, to give the girl some space. While only a remaining few stayed behind with the doctor, Riku and Sora's parents included. As children, they were told to wait outside while the adults checked up on her.

They had soon grown impatient as it felt like the doctor was taking forever. Sora would kick around in his chair as the clock would tick on in its annoyance growing ticks. While Riku would tap his fingers to show his impatience. When finally the door had opened.

"!" The boys sat up, out of their seats, as the adults entered the room.

"Is she okay?!" Sora instantly asked in concern, beating Riku to the punch. If anything, at least Sora could beat Riku there when it came to talking.

"The poor thing has been through a rough time." The doctor answered there question. "She needs some food and rest."

"Can we go see her?"

"Not now, dear." Sora's mom denied his request, for the both of them. "The poor girl needs her space to recover. Give her some rest. You can talk to her soon, once she gets better."

"Aw, when will that be?"

"Not another word, young man." Sora's dad said back. "It's time for your bedtime, anyway."

"Aww."

"You too, Riku." Riku's dad added in.

"But... we want to make sure she's okay." Riku pleaded with his dad, trying to look over him towards the room where they had put the girl to rest in.

"You're going to have to wait then. These things take time."

"..." Riku rumbled and grumbled to himself in disappointment.

"Come on, we're heading home now." Riku's dad eased to him, lightly pressing a hand on his back to push him forward out the door and towards home. "Aren't you tired after such a long day?"

"Hmm... yes. It has been a long day." Riku nodded in agreement with his dad. "I can't wait to dream..."

. . .

 _When Riku had entered his dreamworld once again, he was happy to be there. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about his day. However... something was different..._

 _"..." Riku's smile started to fade when he realized that she wasn't there. "Mother? Mother."_

 _He called out to her, but got no reply. He couldn't sense her._

 _He was alone in the field patch of lilies in the vast empty blankness._

 _"..." He began to grow frightened. "Mom. Mom!"_

 _This has never happened before, she had never **not** shown up in his dreams. Something was wrong._

 _"Mother. Where are you?!" He called out into the blankness._

 _"Owah..." Came a pitiful groan._

 _"!" He had felt her Light, he could sense her. She was behind the tree. "Mother!"_

 _He happily called out to her in relief, only for the relief to fade away as he rushed over to the other side of the tree only to see that she was hurt. She was scratched up all over and holding her arm in pain as her breath wheezed out with her shaking._

 _"Mother?" He gently called out to her in concern. "You're hurt..."_

 _"I'm..." She clinched her teeth in pain for a moment as her talking jousted her wounds. Sucking through it, she turned to face her son with a smile. "... sorry it took so long to answer your call, Riku."_

 _"That's okay," Riku said to her reassuringly, his voice whimpering at seeing her in pain. He had fallen down onto his knees and leaned in close to her, afraid of touching her sense it might hurt her. "What's wrong?"_

 _"..." She gritted her teeth, hissing as she tried to lean up on the tree._

 _"Mom?" His voice came out in a whimper, he didn't even try to maintain his usual cool and tough tone, he was just scared._

 _"Oh my sweet, little Riku," She smiled over at him, brushing a hand over his cheek to ease his fright. "Do you remember... how I use to talk about our Homeworld?"_

 _"(Sniff) I guess so..." He began crying at her pain, cupping her dainty hand in his smaller one, holding it in place on his cheek. Such a gentle hand, and yet it was still so much bigger in his smaller ones. Seeing this made him feel small, as if even now he was too little to protect her. Not strong enough to ease her pain. "But why does that matter now? You gotta get better."_

 _"It does matter, Sweetie." Aeris gently assured to him. "Because it's gone now, Riku."_

 _"What do you mean it's gone? How could a World disappear?"_

 _"Oh Riku," she began to tear up. "The Heartless have destroyed our Homeworld. We defended it as long as we could, but we couldn't stop them. It was consumed by Darkness."_

 _"!" Riku flinched as his mother began to cry._

 _"We couldn't defend it. I barely got out of there alive with the others." She began hissing in pain, the salt from her tears stung the cuts on her cheeks. "We landed on another World with a few other refugees. But we couldn't save them all..."_

 _"Mom..." He hated seeing her hurt like this, physically and emotionally._

 _"It's gone, Riku. Our home is gone. She took it from us."_

 _"Mom," he couldn't understand what she was talking about. Who was she? What mattered now is that her Heart was so tired, and damaged with a need to rest. "Stay with me. Stay inside my Heart. I'll keep you safe until you get better."_

 _"!" She gasped in alarm at her son's words. Did he have any idea what he was proposing to her? How did he even know about that? He was offering to take on her pain with her, share his light with her as she would share hers with him. "No, Riku, no. He will find you easier that way."_

 _It was already bad enough that she had received reports of Sephiroth at the world of Olympus Coliseum, still as battle thirsty as ever. He was far too close to Riku's World for her liking. If their Light were to come together even for a moment, Sephiroth would pick them up and be on them like a storm. It was bad enough that she landed on a World called Traverse Town, which was even closer to him. When Radiant Garden was still bright Zack had gone to Olympus Coliseum, still seeing Sephiroth as his idolized hero and followed him there to get just as strong as him, and hopeful get to face him in a match. Zack's heart was pure and innocent at his intent, she could not bring herself to destroy his Light on Sephiroth. Nor could she stop him in time since he had already left their World before she could warn him the moment she had figured out where he was. Now her only hope was to keep Cloud away from this information; he was out for vengeance and wouldn't stop until he found Sephiroth. Hopefully Zack wouldn't tell him, both of them had a fondness for Aeris, Zack's more flirtatious than Cloud's. He meant no harm, Zack was just a fly boy, asking any pretty girl he could meet on a date. Regardless of that, she still saw him as a good friend along with the others, Sephiroth had felt the same way too... once._

 _"Mom, please. I can help you." Riku pleaded with his mother, slightly hurt at her rejection to his offer. Here a mere stranger had welcomingly made himself at home in the Heart of Sora when he had offered; while in this same situation Riku's own mother would not accept his offer to rest in his Heart. What was wrong with it? She had already had a place in his Heart. Was his Heart not good enough?_

 _"No, Riku. I have to keep you safe." She insisted, her eyes watering as she looked up to the blank sky. "I have to keep everybody safe."_

 _"Mom...?"_

 _"But what are we to do? Ansem the Wise has fallen to the Darkness in battle, along with his apprentices." Actually they had been corrupted by the Darkness during the fall of Radiant Garden and were exiled to the Realm of Darkness, but her son didn't need to know that... it was too dark... "And his research report has been scattered across the Worlds during the fall of our Homeworld. It could have been the key to solving the mystery of the Heartless... At this time, we have lost any hope we had."_

 _"..." He hated seeing her so beaten down like this. If only there was a way he could help her. If only there was a way she would let him help her... "Mom?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Riku. Mommy's just a little tired, that's all." She tried to reassure him, putting on a happy front to try and ease his worries. It wasn't really working since she looked so tired. "I'm going to have to disappear for a while. I cannot stay here in this realm when my strength is so exhausted like this..."_

 _"!" His heart stopped in fear as she started to fade away. "Mom?"_

 _"..." She looked of to him and smiled as she came more transparent. "See you soon."_

 _"Mom!" He reached out for her, in the hopes that his hold would keep her there. But she was gone. Vanished, before he could even touch her... "..."_

*** 2 days later ***

"Over here, Riku!" Sora waved over to Riku, leading him to the cave under the big tree on their island. "The monster's in here. It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku questioned over to Sora, not really in the mood for playing. But still he would follow, Sora had that Light about him that made Riku feel better, especially with the absence of his mother.

"What difference does it make?" Sora insisted. "There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora said in determination as they made it to the mouth of the tunnel. "Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"

"Shh, quiet." Riku hushed at Sora, leaning forward to try and get a closer look. "We've gotta be careful."

Brave and fearless as they were right now, they plunged into the cave to face the sound that lied in its darkness. But once they had gotten to the end of the tunnel inside, they were only greeted by an empty cavern where the roots would dig out and a strange knob-less door, or so it seemed.

"Huh?"

"See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Riku concluded what the sound they were hearing was. "The wind must be slipping through the holes in here to make those whistling sounds."

"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora whined before his eyes caught sight of a knob-less door. "Hold on! What's that over there?"

"A window, or maybe a door?" Riku pondered aloud, trying to open it through its corners, but it would not budge. "It won't open."

"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Sora whined, looking around.

"What do you expect in a boring place like this?" But it still brought a small smile on Riku's face that Sora would include him on his adventures as well. It felt good having someone there by his side for him. If... if Sora would include him along with his adventures, then he could include Sora in his as well. They would be great heroes together, no one would be able to tear their friendship apart through their great adventures... "Hey, Sora."

"Hm?" Sora turned to looked at him.

"When we grow up, let's get off this island." Riku suggested with great enthusiasm- for him. His fists were pumped with determination. "We'll go on real adventures not this kid stuff!"

"Sure." Sora agreed with a grin, heading back out of the cave with Riku not too far behind him. "But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!-"

"..." Sora continued on with his conversation, still walking through the tunnel; not realizing that Riku had stopped in his tracks at the exit of the cavern. He turned back to look at the door with no means of opening. Only... that only seemed to the normal eye, he could see it... he could see the giant keyhole. He felt a darkness about it, and yet... he sensed a power too...

What lied beyond the keyhole... he felt like it was calling to him...

. . .

 _Later that night, he dreamed of their dreamworld again._

 _"Mom! You're back."_

 _And there she was, looking just as better as he remembered her. Fully recovered from her wounds from their last meeting. Her spirits had returned too, leaving her Light shinning just as bright and warm as it always has. It eased his heart seeing her smile at him like the way she always did, it made him feel so warm. He loved it._

 _"(Chuckle) Hi Riku." She smiled at him from her resting spot, leaning on the tree. "Sorry I made you wait this long."_

 _"I'm just glad you're okay." He said, walking over to her to sit beside her._

 _"Yes. It would take a lot more than that to keep me down." She giggled at her antics as she fist pumped for good measure._

 _"..." Riku smiled at her, happy to see her back to normal again._

 _Calming herself down, she rested her hands along her lap as she turned her head to the side to look at Riku._

 _"So how have you been while I've been gone?" She asked down to him. "I pray that you've been well."_

 _"A girl had found her way onto our island. I think she came from another World. We've been trying to make her feel at home."_

 _"Oh, a girl you say?"_

 _"Yeah. The Mayor adopted her. She seems okay. Sora has taken a liking to her."_

 _"Oh that's nice, dear. Are you guys going to be friends with her?"_

 _"Hmm... she has a nice Light, kinda like yours... Yeah. I could see us all being friends. I wouldn't mind if the three of us could end up playing together."_

 _"Hm, that's good, Riku." Her smile grew soft and warm. "I'm glad you're making more friends."_

 _"What about you, Mom? Are you making new friends?"_

 _"(Chuckle) Yes... We're traveling between Worlds, assisting many refugees in peril whom had lost their Worlds, and relocating them to a safe place."_

 _"Whoa, that's amazing, Mom. You must be really strong."_

 _"You and Sora are the strong ones. Helping out that girl like that after she had lost her home. Not just anyone can heal loss hearts like that."_

 _"But it's just one person, Mom. You're the one helping many."_

 _"Ahh, but I'm not really healing them, just bringing them to safety." She corrected before teaching a lesson to him. "He who saves a heart, saves the worlds. Remember."_

 _"(Sigh) I don't understand, Mom."_

 _"Hm, you will, my son. You will, once you are older."_

 _"And by then I'll have become stronger." Riku said with building encouragement that was turning into determination. "I'll keep training until I'm strong enough to travel the worlds. I'll travel the worlds together with my friends and we'll go on many adventures with quest and dangers. Someday, I'm gonna get off this island, and once I find my way out there... I'll come and find you."_

 _"!"_

 _"I'll follow the Light that's in my heart that 'll lead me to you. And then one day... we can meet together in person. By then I'll be strong enough to help you find the others, right?"_

 _"Hm, yes... I'm sure with good friends by your side, you will always find your way."_

 _"Hn, right."_

 _"Just... promise me you'll always keep the Light shinning in your heart. Okay? I promise I'll always be there to find you if you do..."_

*** Author's Notes ***

The letter from Aeris is based off the song 'Mother's Prayer' by Celine Dion.

Fun Fact:

babies talk (first word) around 4 to 6 months old

teething usually begins around 6 months of age, but it is normal for it to start at any time around 3 and 12 months of age

babies learn to sit up around 4 to 7 months old

babies learn to crawl around 7 to 8 months old

babies learn to walk around 9 to 18 months old

and potty training starts from ages around 18 months to 3 years old

The stuff about the breastfeeding compared to formula feeding is true, you can find that information on any medical website or from your local doctor. It also reduces risk of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS), but that was a little too dark for the story so I didn't add that in, it's just a small fact for you to know outside the story.

Oh, and Hollow Bastion had fallen to the Heartless nine years before the start of Kingdom Hearts. So Riku was 6, Sora was 5, and Kairi was 4 when she had washed her way onto the world of Destiny Islands.


	3. Chapter 3

The Departure from the Safety of Childhood

Nine years have past, and Riku had grown into a tall and muscular teenager. Which he showed off well in his vest that was yellow in the front and black on the sides and back with a yellow collar. He tended to stay with the yellow vest style, even as a child, though as a child his vest had a larger collar and blue trim which zipped down below his collar bone.

His style had matured since then, and yet still gave off a vibe that was him. Such as: his vest having more detail to it with two crisscrossing straps that went over his chest and on is upper back that were trimmed with white and had a white stud on each end; his two blue bracelets with a yellow middle strip on his wrists had been replaced with two tight black bracelets while on his hands were a black and gray gloves that reached to the base of his thumb. His choice of white and blue shoes had mostly stayed the same with age. But he had replaced the black, knee-past shorts with dark blue-gray pants. A black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist secured his pants; however, most of his pants were covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps that were layered and had studs and were tightened at ankle with small black belts.

He had picked up the wading pants style from his fisherman dad, whom had taken him along on his catches on multiple occasions. During these times, his adoptive father had taught him many things about his way of life and trades, about fishing, rationing and balancing with the water population, and safety measures in case of being stranded at sea. Riku had even helped along with his dad with lumbering for wood to help repair and upkeep their boat, and at sometimes building boats for paying clients. Riku would have to say one of his fondest moments with his adoptive dad was the time when they built a raft together when he was smaller and went a little off shore to test it out. Nothing but the sun and the two of them with a cooler of cold drinks and ice-cream, dipping their feet in the waters, the memory alone always warmed his heart.

Surprisingly he had retained his pale skin, even after all those times spent helping his adoptive father with the fishing rounds and hanging out on the beach with his friends. His hair had grown shoulder-length, much longer than he had it as a child, and the bangs weren't as side-swept anymore. His mother would say he had inherited such complexion from his father, and was starting to look more and more like him everyday.

But Riku didn't really care for that, but would never say anything about it for his mother's sake. He had no fondness for this mysterious biological father, this 'Sephiroth'. The man was never there and was a bane in his side. Always having to hide from him, being separated from his original home because of him. Having to be taken away from his mother to only see her through the veils of a dream because of his corrupted existence. And what was worse of all, was this eerily subconscious urge of having to compete with him for his mother's love. The whole thing was ridiculous, being jealous over a man he's never even met before because he possibly had an advantage over Riku with his mother. It was childish, and irrational, he knew; but, he couldn't help it. He knew his mother still loved the man, he could hear it in her voice, but he could never understand how she could still love the man that keeps them apart. And deep down, in the darkest pits of his heart, Riku feared that she loved that man more than him. That one day... she would truly abandon Riku for him instead.

But that was pure foolishness. Darkened thoughts that he kept locked away in deepest part of his heart, locking the door and hiding the key. He knew his mother loved him, she made sure he knew it every time they would meet in their dreamworld. She would always listen, give him advise about his trouble, talk about her day or what she had been up to. She even started teaching him basic magic skills. Only demonstrating for him to try on his own when he wakes up, since she didn't want him accidentally casting Fire of Thunder on his room while he was still sleeping. She had heard his sincere wish of wanting to get stronger in order to protect those that were precious to him, ever since he was a little boy. He was such a good boy, a kind and loyal boy with such a selfless wish. And she would do anything that she could to nurture such a wish. For him, and for her, to ease her heart. For she knew she had to help get him strong, strong enough to keep him safe.

He was getting the knack for it. Although he felt like it wasn't happening fast enough. And the magic he cast were so draining, he'd end up having to eat double his usual intake during meals to make up for the energy lost. His dad thought it was cause he was a growing boy going through growth spurts, but he never said anything to correct these assumptions. His mother had said this was due to Magic taking up energy or an individual's ability-fueling gauge, MP, which is generally what limits the amount of time they're cast for a time. Magic could be either offensive or supportive, and their potency is determined by how strong the person's magical magnitude was. However, being an Ancient his Magic attribute was naturally higher than a normal persons', all he had to do was hone it and refine it. But she had advised him to be forewarned, Magical power is affiliated with wisdom and should be used carefully depending on the situation; sometimes a magic casts will not harm the enemy or may even heal them depending on their elemental. You have to learn and understand the magic that you cast; for it could save you, or it could be your downfall.

Riku tried taking her advice, but the magic wasn't working the way he wanted it. His sparks from Fire were barely over a flicker of a lighter in his hand, and his Ice was no bigger than an ice-cube. Well his Thunder had set a tree on fire once, but that was because it got a boost from the storm that was raining down that day. But that was not enough, he had to get stronger if he ever wanted to protect his friends and his mother once he made it out to the outside world. So while secretly working on his magic ability he had started taking martial art classes, with his father's permission, honing in on his hand to hand combat. While at the same time, practicing sword fighting with Sora. They had no teacher, no supervision, just the two of them going at each other with wooden swords. They both learned and polished their raw talent from an unpolished gem to a polished uncut gem. Testing their skill, Riku had even accepted the challenge from the other local kids to take them all on at once and won. Sora had tried his hand on it too, but that was already beaten to the punch. Even as Sora bet them as well, they would remark that Riku was still the strongest child on the island.

Both of them had always had a competitive streak about each other. One always trying to win over the other. Each of them pushing each other to the limit to make them both better than they were before. But they were always trying to beat one another, regardless of the challenge, always striving to be the victor. Some would say the both of them were the other's own greatest rival. But in the end, they were still friends. Loyal to end to each other. That's why they kept their own little secret to each other, their little secret of escaping off the island and having their own adventures out there in the outside world. Them... and Kiari.

"Give me a break, Kiari." Sora tiredly said out, suddenly jousted out of his nape in surprise when he saw Kiari directly looking over him. Rising on his knees as he turned around to look at her while she laughed at his reaction.

The girl had warmed her way into their close knot of friendship the moment she had recovered from her first day on the beach, without even having to try. The mayor had adopted her as his own, and she had fallen in with the rest of the main islanders soon after. The three of them have been almost inseparable since then, playing together and making plans for the future together. She never really talked about her past, saying she had no memory of it, but she had given Riku a flare of hope. If she had come in from the outside world, then there must have been a way for them to go out to the outside world too. Together the three of them could find a way and leave these islands for amazing adventures together, seeing the other worlds. Their small islands were starting to get too small for Riku and them anyway.

So here they were, much older than when they were kids, actually going through with their plan. Together they would build a raft on their secret hiding spot on the island and make their way out of there. Or at least he would it seems. Apparently, the two of them were lazing about on the beach. But he would give the two of them a moment to banter, just for kicks.

"Sora, you lazy bum." She teased at him. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up!" Sora insisted as an excuse, still possibly dreaming in his half-wake state. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't - Ow!"

Sora rubbed his head, apparently Kairi gave him a good knock on the noggin to try and wake him up.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi said in assumption down to him, bending more to his level with her hands on her knees.

"It wasn't a dream!" He insisted before he started to doubt himself, still startled from the whole thing. "Or was it? I don't know."

"What was that place? So bizarre..." Sora continued on, finally waking up fully.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi jibbed at him while she passed him to look out at the sea.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." There was falsehood in her words, Riku could tell she wasn't completely telling the truth. He could hear the painful cries from her heart as she answered Sora's question. But he would not call her out about it, she must have had her reasons for not telling anyone otherwise. The memories of her homeworld must have been painful, must have hurt too much to talk about it. He had reason to believe she must have lost her homeworld as well, meaning that she was a refugee. In that way, Riku and Kairi were the same. They were both from different worlds, that have most likely been consumed and destroyed, and neither of them could or would tell another soul about it...

"You ever want to go back?"

"Hmm... Well, I'm happy here."

"Really..."

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too! Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku called out, finally making his appearance known to them, holding one of the larger logs to be used to make the raft. He was picking on them a little for goofing off without him. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

"Waaah." Sora sounded out in alarm as Riku tossed the log right at him by surprise. Kairi giggling at Sora's sloppy job at catching it while Riku approached her with a teasing scolding pose.

"And you're just as lazy as he is."

"So you noticed." She giggled a hand rubbing the side of her head at being caught before the excitement returned to her. "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

She challenged just as soon as Riku sat down to join Sora for a rest, after he had finally rolled the log off of himself.

"Huh?" Sora looked at her in disbelief.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku added in, in agreement with Sora. She would always start the challenge but never even came close to beating either of them.

"(Giggle) Ready?" Oh, so she was serious. "Go!"

Riku and Sora looked each other in the eye for a moment, before bolting up to the challenge. Racing for their usual finish line under the bridge, Kairi far behind them, giggling all the way. Sora was keeping up with Riku, side by side, this would be a close-call race.

A victor had remained undecided since the both of them were neck and neck with no real Ref to make the call. But after their fun they had buckled down, Riku started putting the raft together with the skills he had learned from his dad while Kairi guarded the door to their secret spot to keep the other kids away and Sora went around to gather more material and the supplies. Sora goofed off by playing around with the other kids during the whole day, but he still got the job done. It had been funny looking up from his work to see Sora jumping from tree to tree only to fall down like a drunk monkey. But Sora was tough and always landed on his feet so Riku didn't really have to worry about him. Even during his break from the raft, he even challenged Sora to a sword fight after resting on their favorite tree for a little bit. It had looked like fun watching Sora beat the challenges from the other kids, he wanted his turn too.

Sora would try to use the trees to his advantage, even tried climbing one to get away for a little bit. But Riku could still reach him, he could still jumped higher than Sora after all.

"You still don't got it."

"Ah man, that one was a really close one too." Sora huffed out in a pout, sitting down on the trunk of the bent tree to give himself a rest.

"Maybe next time, Sora."

"Heh, right! The score is 0 to 1, for now!"

"Heh."

"Hey guys." Kairi called over to them, crossing over the bridge to joined them at their favorite Paopu Tree. "I think we've done enough for today. Let's call it a quits until tomorrow."

"Sure." Sora nodded in agreement, turning his head to look over towards Kairi as she came over.

"Fine by me. The sun is going down soon anyway." Riku shrugged off, vouching for leaning on the trunk of the tree while Kairi went up to join Sora in sitting on it. For a while they just sat there, taking a breather while they looked towards the setting sun across the ocean.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora pointed out, starting the conversation after a long silence.

"Could be." Riku responded back, his arms crossed as he leaned on the tree. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora pondered, leaning over to look passed Kairi over to Riku. Three kids out on the ocean in only a raft, looking for some unknown destination. That gave just purpose to ask some questions, AND raise some alarms.

"Who knows?" Riku honestly answered. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi spouted out scenarios to Riku, just out of curiosity. "(Giggle) What would you do there?"

"Hmm..." There were many things he would do... see how big the outside world really is... look for a certain person. Meet her at last. But... these were things he could never openly say. Let alone he never really planned on how he would go about it once he got out there. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora lightly shrugged off, making Riku almost smile at how easy-going and care-free Sora was about his own placement in the world. He just sat there, lying down on the trunk as he took all the world in with strive. Even so, he still got the point in Riku's contemplation, Sora still 'gets' him. He was just taking it all in, in his own Sora-way.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku pushed off from the tree and walk closer to the edge of the little island uprising to get as close as he could get to the ocean. The world on the other side of the ocean was so close... all he had to do was reach out and grab it. He would do anything to get there, they couldn't stop now, not when they've already come so far. They were almost out of their cage that they called an island. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kiari pointed out, sensing but still not fully grasping the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Thanks to you." He honestly admitted to her, turning back around to face her. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

"..." Sora was pouting a little in jealousy out of the sheer sincerity Riku was displaying towards Kairi. Riku knew that Sora had a deep soft spot for Kairi, he could hear it in Sora's heart. He didn't mean any harm towards it, he was just thanking her for giving him the drive to go through with this. For showing him there was a way...

Sora's heart could suck it up for a bit.

"Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

They started heading back to the boats, it was about time they headed back to the main island to have dinner with their families. Sensing the pouting emotions in Sora's heart, Riku decided to give Sora a break.

"Sora."

"?" Sora turned back around on the bridge, only to quickly catch the object Riku tossed at his hands.

"You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit..."

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku reiterated to him the legend while walking over to pass him on the bridge. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. (Chuckle) Come on, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking -" Riku just laughed as he kept on going; sensing the denial and embarrassment in Sora's heart, his Light was flickering like a candle as it wiggled and rived in Sora's fluttered emotions at being caught. He ended up tossing the fruit to the side and chasing after Riku in retaliation as they both tried to catch up with Kairi to the boats.

*** The next day ***

A new day, another day to work on the raft. Once again, Sora had woken up late. Being the last of the three of them to make it to the island. But who would Sora be if not Sora.

"Heh, about time you'd showed up, Sora." Riku smirked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name." Riku suggested. "Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well... hmm..." Sora pondered a little, tapping his foot until the thought hit him like a light-bulb. "Excalibur!"

"Hey, how 'bout..." Riku silently suggested, hinting a challenge.

"The usual?" Sora finished, already knowing what Riku was thinking.

"Let's do it!"

"You guys at it again?" Kairi called over to them from over at the bridge-way, sensing the two of them were about to have a challenge again. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, uhh, I'm captain!" Sora said outside of Kairi's hearing, offering the usual stakes they use to wager. "And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?!"

That got him riled up. Riku was looking forward to the challenge.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha... wait a minute..."

"Okay. On my count: 3," looks like Kairi wasn't going to wait. "2, 1. Go!"

Sora kicked it into gear after Riku. Pushed more with a drive than usual. Riku knew he wasn't playing fair, messing with Sora's heart strings like that, but at the moment he just could not care. Sora was really pushing it now.

Taking another route, Riku decided to jump off the bridge to try going for the check-point from the lower ground. Sora was still huffing his way through, trying to take the short cut from on top of the trees. But that was a risky move, any slip up and he would wind up on the ground with a more distance dis-advantage from Riku. But he had slipped, nearly at the end too. He ended up having to take the path right behind Riku, kicking a run with his feet extra hard. However, he did make the short-cut back with the trees fully, making up for the distance he had lost. So in the end, he won.

Just barely. Riku would have won if Sora hadn't taken any of the shortcuts and raced him foot for foot. But Riku would give 'em this victory. Besides, he messed up on one of the shortcuts, so that made up for most of the advantage he had.

"All right, we're naming the raft Excalibur."

"Yes! I consider this a 1 for 1 too! Double whammy!"

"Okay, ease up, Champ." Kairi cut in on his victory parade. "You guys still have to gather supplies. We're going to need provisions for the trip. And make sure you don't get the water from the ocean, Sora!"

"Gee, you do that one time, and they never let you live it up for it."

"Anyway, get going you two." Kairi waved them off, wishing them good luck on their search.

While they were walking off to get the supplies, Sora began to address Riku about his earlier wager.

"Hey, Riku. What was that wager all about?"

"Hm? What? It was a joke. Don't think so hard into it. Anyway you won."

"Yeah, right..." Sora reluctantly let it go only for the news of his victory get him all hipped up again. "So that means I'm captain, right?"

"Not even, you didn't call it a deal."

"Whaa, ah come on, Riku." Riku only chuckled as Sora whined in complaint, running after him.

He left Sora to his own devices for the most part. He would disappear while he looked for his quota of supplies. But in the end, Riku wouldn't worry, Sora always saw through on his part. He was oddly dependable for someone who was easily distracted. However, when he sensed a sudden darkness present on the island, Riku grew alarmed. Especially when it was so close to Sora's light and making it shiver, only for it to disappear just as soon as it arrived.

That presence... it came by that door with the keyhole.

Perhaps it had found a way through to their world, through the darkness. So if there raft didn't work, that was their next best option. Even if they had to plunge into the darkness, they were going to get out of there and see the worlds.

But... his mother never wanted him to get close to the Darkness. She always made sure that he understood the full dangers of messing with the darkness. But... she didn't have to know. It would be just a quick run through if they must, she'd never find out, like running through the hallway with the lights off in the middle of the night. The darkness would be all around, but they would still have a glimmer of light to show them the way from bumping through the darkness. There would always be a light; he'd just have to not fear the darkness.

Leaving earlier than Kairi and Sora, he decided to head back home to get an early sleep. They had a big day tomorrow so he would have to get some rest to get up early, and also... He would like to get some one last chance of advice from his mother about this whole venturing to the outside world.

. . .

 _"Riku, you seem so excited today." Aeris happily pointed out, glad to feel that upbeat spirit inside Riku's heart. He's been having it around a lot recently, something was up, she knew it. "What have you been up to?"_

 _She had been sitting down on her knees in the grass, while Riku was leaning up against the tree's trunk. Pondering with his arms crossed at her assumption._

 _"Heh, how do you know I've been up to anything?" He countered with a grin, shrugging as if he was not giving away anything._

 _"(Giggle) I could tell. I can see it in your eyes." She smiled before lightly placing a hand over her heart. "And also feel it in our hearts."_

 _"..." Was her connection to the hearts really that good? Could she tell what him and the others have been up to?_

 _"And you can't deny it." She pointed at him in motherly lecture. "A mother's intuition is always right."_

 _"Heh, so you say."_

 _"But am I wrong?"_

 _"Hm, no." Riku honestly admitted with a light laugh. Shaking his head off to ease the laughs away before looking off into the distance while his mother looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Me and my friends have been working on something. Something that might finally get us off of the islands."_

 _"?!" She barely held back the flinch that was about to get out with a gasp, panicking at the idea that Riku might have actually found a way to leave the safety of Destiny Islands. Calming herself, she gave none of her worries away and listened on to what her son had to say. "Oh?"_

 _"Yeah." He nodded, getting encourage that his mother seemed interested. Making him think that they were close to the answer. "We've been building a raft, hoping it would take us across the sea to the other side of the world. From there... maybe we'll find the way to reach the outside world."_

 _"..." She calmed down at hearing his answer, knowing that for now he was still safe. But at the same time... didn't have the heart to tell her son that he reached a dead end. He had worked so hard on this for the past few days, based on the vibe his heart has been giving her recently, it would crush him if it was all for not. However... at the same time... It would be terrible if she let him, along with his other friends, go blindly out to sea over this. "Oh, Sweetie... That 'll never work."_

 _"What?" He swiftly turned over to look at her in alarm, pushing off the tree in his shock. His hope was crumbling. "But... this has got to work! We planned it through and everything!"_

 _"There is nothing out there, Riku... only more sea..." Eventually the world's border would have them turn around, safely back to the island. But until then, she feared how long they would be stranded out there, before the sun and dehydration could do its damage._

 _"No. That can't be right." Riku insisted, shaking his head, trying to ration this thing out. "Me and Kairi washed up on the islands from the ocean. There has to be a way out from there!"_

 _"You two didn't come to your world from the ocean, Riku." She tried to explain to him without giving away anything. "You came from the sky."_

 _"!" That was heart crushing. So then... all their efforts were for nothing? Unless they found a way to learn how to fly, they were stuck. "... Teach me how to do Aero."_

 _"Riku!" He didn't honestly expect to use the power of wind to blow them up through the sky in a whirlwind. That was insane!_

 _"Maybe I could learn to Levitate from there. I have the capability." Riku tried to reason out._

 _"Not before blasting yourself and your friends towards Light knows where!" She explained to him the workings of the Magic he was asking. "You could end up way out in the ocean; you could crash into a tree; or worse, kill yourself on impact with the ground!"_

 _"We don't really know that until we try!"_

 _"Of course I know that! I've been doing magic for years, long before you were born!" She shot back to him, shaking at how he was willing to put himself in danger for this. There was no telling what else he might try to do and there would be nothing she could do about it to stop him. "It's never going to work!"_

 _"Something has to work! And I'm not going to stop until I find it."_

 _"Why, Riku? Those islands have been your home for nearly all your life, why do you want to leave so bad? Why is this so important to you?"_

 _"Why do you want me to stay so bad?!"_

 _"!" She was startled at the tone of his voice, he had never shouted or taken such an angry tone with her before. But Riku was hurting, it felt like she was trying to keep them apart, as if she never wanted to see him in the real world. Her blocking him from his chance at freedom was really hitting him hard. He had felt betrayed..._

 _"... You've been holding me back... Why do you always try to keep me here?! Trapped on these islands with nowhere else to go, like a CAGE!"_

 _"Riku."_

 _"No! I'm tired of this small place. I'm tired of this emptiness inside. I'm tired of staring out into the sun's vast distance, realizing that there's much more!" He huffed out, only to turn his face away from her as he hissed out the rest. "Only for it to be dangled tauntingly out of reach."_

 _"Riku..."_

 _"That's why we want to leave these islands. We're curious." Riku explained, simmering down from his rage. "But we can't quench our thirst if we're stuck on those tiny islands. I want to see what's out there, I want to see if I have better options out there than the one I ended up with."_

 _"Riku!" She gasped in appall at his words. "You can't say that. These are the islands you were raised on. You have ties there."_

 _"Yeah and they keep holding me back from what should rightfully be mine!" He growled out looking down at his hand as he clinched his fist. "The paths to the other worlds should be my birthright!"  
_

 _"!" Now she was really frightened. He was starting to sound like his father..._

 _What happened to her boy? Where was all this coming from?_

 _"I will find a way for us to get off these Islands. You had a way of breaking through to this world. So there must be away of getting through- !" Yes, of course. That's when it hit him, the answer had been in front of him all this time. "A door... Of course... There must be a doorway here."_

 _"!" How did he figure it out?_

 _"But there's gotta to be more than just one. How can I- ... Of course. That door with the giant keyhole."_

 _"!" This was getting out of hand. If he was talking about a certain door that she 'thinks' he's talking about than his world was in big trouble. If he can truly see the keyhole, then that means he has the means to open it. "No, Riku! You mustn't try to open it! It'll only lead to disaster, for both you and your world! It leads only to Darkness!"_

 _"Then if the Light won't hand me the freedom I deserve, I'll get it from the Darkness!"_

 _"Have you gone mad?! I forbid it. I won't allow you to destroy your heart over this!"_

 _"I just have to find a way of unlocking the door..." Riku pondered aloud to himself, paying his mother's warning no mind._

 _"You will never open the door without the proper means of unlocking it." Aeris assured to him in confidence that he would never find the way now, thus stopping his destructive path. Unless he got his hands on a Gummi Ship to break a path through the worlds, he wasn't going anyway._

 ** _DOON_**

 _"!" They both jolted their heads to the right, in alarm at the sudden presence of darkness they could sense from outside their dreamworld, and flooding in to Riku's world, it was coming in fast.  
_

 _"Heh, looks like I won't have to find a way." He smirked, turning away from his mother as he walked towards the direction the darkness was coming from, fading out of the dreamworld._

 _"No, you mustn't! Don't go. Riku!" Aeris pleaded with him, reaching out for him as he faded out of the dreamworld. "Don't go through that door!"_

 _A dark crack had breached the vast blankness._

"!" Riku's eyes shot wide open as he became fully awake, the presence of the darkness growing stronger with his senses back to the real world. Sitting up in his bed, he absentmindedly got up and walked out the door, heading toward the house balcony as he followed the call of the darkness. His eyes looked to see that the call was coming from their island, coating it in a dark aura as the sea and clouds raged around it. "The door is open..."

Silently and without a care to his adoptive father sleeping in the room along the hallway. He made his way downstairs and out the door, blindly venturing back to the island through the storm, following the call of the darkness.

Why should he fear what his mother tried so hard to hide? She kept the truth about the darkness from him in order to keep them trapped there. To keep him locked up in his cage, safe and out of trouble like a good boy as she gallivanted the worlds doing whatever she did. But he was tired of being the good boy, he was tired of being chained. If the darkness was the only way of getting what he wants, then he'd just have to be the 'bad boy' in his mother's eyes.

There was a boat already on the island. He could sense Kairi's light by the door with the keyhole. Maybe she was checking up on the raft because of the storm and had gotten distracted. Sora was probably not too far behind either; he always had the lazy habit of showing up late to the party. But Sora would get there eventually, until then he could check on the door.

"!" The pathway to the door had been blocked. The tunnel entrance to the cavern had been sealed off by a big white french door, this one actually had a door knobs unlike the other. It was closed, and Kairi was on the other side of it.

Just as he was about to go through the door to make sure Kairi was alright, he could feel a great dark presence growing behind him. Turning around, he saw a great orb of darkness floating over the island by the paopu trees, drawing him to its power and what lies beyond its darkness.

Yes... he could use this. He can walk through the darkness to reach whatever lied on the other side of it. If he could get his friends through 'there', he might be able to get them off this island too...

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora called out to him from behind, at the bridge. He could hear the worry and fear in Sora's voice along with the confusion, far louder than the echo of it coming from his heart. But... he truly had nothing to fear.

"The door has opened..."

"What?" Of course Sora wouldn't understand. He didn't know the things Riku knew, but in time... maybe he would come to understand. Just like he could.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!"

"?!" Sora couldn't understand the excitement in Riku's voice while the world was storming around them, and he didn't like it. Something about the way Riku was behaving was scaring him.

Riku looked up to the chaotic ball of darkness, a few lightning bolts going off around it.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again." The thought of that put a sting in his heart for a moment. The idea of never seeing his adoptive dad again, or their fishing boat, but... He would not be held back from his destiny outside this small world. "There's no turning back."

"..."

"But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Bringing his head back down to look at Sora, Riku offered him his hand. Silently asking him to join him, together they could all travel through to see what was on the other side.

"Riku..." Sora nervously called out to him, suddenly alarming at the darkness that was pooling around Riku's feet and sinking him in. No... it was climbing up him and pulling him in! "!"

Sora ran over to him, in the hopes of pulling him out, only for another pool of darkness to spring around his feet. He was sinking fast, much faster than Riku. Even so, he still desperately tried to reach out for Riku's hand. To save his friend.

But even still... He could not stretch out his hand far enough. Soon the darkness consumed the both of them.

Riku simply relaxed into the darkness, letting it flow around him as he sank further down into it. Their was a quiet peace to it, almost a lulling feel that was soothing to him. But suddenly a bright light shined through the darkness. Breaking through its infinite vase. It had forced him out. Soon he had found himself on his island once again, or what was left of it. It was falling apart and cracked into broken floating pieces as darkness was consuming it. The place wouldn't last long, soon the place would be completely destroyed. He was floating on a tiny piece of the paopu tree island, the grass long since gone and replace with desolate sand, with Kairi and Sora nowhere in sight. Things were starting to look bad.

Suddenly a dark portal had formed behind him. And a strange man covered completely in a brown robe with its hood concealing his face appeared from it. He looked to Riku, silently beckoning for him to follow.

Riku could see it. This man was offering him the only way out. Taking the plunge without hesitation, Riku walked through the dark portal, following the man into the darkness. Away from his collapsing island; away from the place that he had long known as his home.

. . .

"!" A maiden with eyes as green as the lifestream gasped as her heart stopped in silent fear. She ran out the building she had been in, rushing through the room's door, looking up into the starry night sky from its balcony. Watching as one of its lights faded away. Her heart grew unsteady, she brought her hands together by her heart as she silently prayed for the better. "No. Riku..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Fall into Darkness

*** Traverse Town ***

Aeris's heart had grown unsteady. Her son's world had been consumed by the darkness and she had felt his light fade into the darkness and vanish. She could still feel the small shimmer of it still shiny in the darkness somewhere far off in the worlds. His light had weaken, but it was still shinning, meaning that for the most part he was still okay. She no longer could pin-point him so clearly anymore, but he was alive, and that's all that matters.

She had sensed other Lights of hearts that had escaped from the destroyed world as well. Lights that had escaped and scattered about to the other worlds. Although... not all the Lights could make it off that collapsing world. Some of the hearts had been consumed by the darkness, and that had always tore Aeris's heart, hearing the cries and consuming fear of the Lights on a world's last breath before the darkness took them. Sadly, there was no time to mourn for them, more and more worlds were fading away into the darkness as the days kept on passing, there would not be enough time to grieve for them all. They would have to save as many of the survivors as they could, to help those that were still alive. The Light must continue to shine brightly if they ever wanted to defeat the Darkness and the Heartless.

And... she had to worry about her son. About his dimming light... There was no time to waste. She had to find her son.

BOOM.

CRASH

"(Quuaaaake)!"

"..." Ahh, looks like the King's men have finally arrived here, although a little rough on the landing. Squall and the others had been informed by King Mickey, one of the wielders of the Keyblade, that he would be sending two of his finest men to them for guidance as they embarked on their quest to find the Keyblade wielder, the one that would saved their worlds from the darkness. Although, from the looks of things these two would have a long way to go. "Hm, (giggle)..."

The two of them had a bright light in their hearts, and strong spirits in their practically comical duo. It was no surprise that the king himself had been drawn by their Light, and had made them close commandants and friends.

"..." Oh, it looks like another had made it to their world. Aeris watched up above as the bright light flickered on pass and landed somewhere in Traverse Town's alleyways. Sadly, it was most likely one of the lost hearts escaping from the Destiny Islands that had just been destroyed. The poor thing will most likely be frightened and very sad from losing their home. She would have to go greet them to help them settle in to their new world. However, she had caught her breath as she noticed how its light shined more brightly than any she had the grace of meeting. Its light shinned just as brightly as the heart of those whom had the power to... "(Gasp)!"

She barged back inside the room, alarming the other two residents inside. Her voice slightly out of breath in her excitement.

"Leon, Yuffie, the Keyblade wielder is here!"

"!" Both of them had shot up from their seats in alarm at the news.

"Whoa!" Yuffie shot out, bursting from her spot on the bed where she had been dangling and kicking out her feet.

"Are you sure." Leon questioned to her, sitting up from his spot leaning on the wall. Squall had changed his name to Leon when they had lost their world to the Heartless, and had vowed to never use it again until they had recovered it from the Heartless and brought it back to its full glory. They had been fighting ever since, keeping the Heartless at bay but never truly finding a full solution. The only hope they had of getting rid of the Heartless for good was with a Keyblade. This was a very important matter, and they couldn't afford to be wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure." Aeris nodded in confirmation. Her eyes completely serious, no longer showing the distress they had had before when she rushed out of the room. "I felt his Light touch down here as one of the lights from another worlds went out."

"!" They both had widened their eyes at the news.

"Well, it looks like he made it easier for us to find him by coming to us." Yuffie shrugged off, kicking her foot around as she rested her hands on the back of her head. "Or 'she'. I'm not gonna judge."

"Did you see who it was?" Squall asked, hoping to get some information on whom they were looking for.

"No." Aeris shook her head before placing a hand over her heart. "But I saw their heart's light land somewhere around the alleyway."

"(Sigh) Great." Leon silently groaned out at their predicament. "It'll take us a while to find them around there. And we still have to wait for the king's men to show up."

"They're already here." Aeris clarified. "Although... they seemed to have lost their sense of direction and are wandering around the town."

"So there are more lost children to find." Leon groaned out some more, running a hand through his long, thick, spiked brown hair. "And with the light of the Keyblade here now, the Heartless are bound to come here soon."

"You two should look for the Keyblade wielder." Aeris advised, placing a hand over her heart. "I'll go retrieve the king's men. (Giggle) Before they get themselves into trouble or anything."

"?"

"Okay, me and Squall will find this key guy lick-a-dy split!" Yuffie fist pumped, twirl around on her foot before heading out the door to the down-stair's front door.

"It's Leon." Squall nonchalantly corrected to Yuffie, following after her to begin their search.

"Good luck." Aeris wished to the two of them, lightly waving them off with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." Was all Leon said in response as he exited the room.

"..." She stayed in place until the sound of her friends footprints had completely fading out of sound, and the front door had opened and closed. Taking a deep breath and letting it all out, she prepared herself for the task at hand. Placing her own personal worries on the side, for the moment. "Okay. Let's go find those two lost troublemakers."

She didn't have to go far. She just had to follow the playful flickerings of their hearts to lead her to them. It probably would have been easier for the rest of them if she had been one of the ones to look for the Keyblade wielder. But she had silently taken herself off of the search party since she would have too much emotion invested in it. The wielder had come from her son's world, she would have been too personal about finding them and most likely heartbroken when she asked them about what had happened to their world and the whereabouts of her son, Riku. No. This mission was too important for her own personal drive, the fate of the worlds depended on this. She would leave the task to those whom would completely get the job done with a clear mind.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Said the tall dog in the baggy pants with a long green shirt under a black vest.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." The little white duck in a blue shirt and wizards cap said defiantly.

"..." Ahh, she had found them. They were completely preoccupied by their little banter, not paying attention enough to notice that she was coming-in close behind them. She would have to be careful, so as not to startle them. Gently tapping on the shoulder of the duck, she called for their attention.

"(Quacking Sound)!"

'... Maybe I wasn't gentle enough...?' Aeris thought to herself as she recoiled her finger back away from the frightened duck. The duck at her touch had jumped straight up in the air, going high enough to be over his tall companions head to grab on to it as he came back down. It would have been comical if the duck wasn't so scared, the poor thing was shaking like a bird stuck in winter. "Excuse me. Did the king send you?"

The duck had calmed down at the sound of her voice, it was very soothing. It was hard at times for people not to be at ease around Aeris, especially when she smiled, her presence was soothing. Both of them turned to look at her, guards at ease.

"Uh..."

"Leon's not here right now. He's out patrolling." Aeris answered, already knowing what was on their mind. "But I can help you."

"Gawrsh, are you a companion of Leon's." The tall one asked.

"Hm, yes. I'm Aeris." Aeris smiled, happy that they were understanding her intention and cooperating."

"Well I'm Goofy. And this is Donald."

"(Quake)!" The duck quaked angrily at his companion. "Don't go handing our names out to strangers, you dope."

"But, she already gave us her name. We can't just not give the same courtesy as well." The one named Goofy rationalized. "Uhyak, that would be rude."

"(Grumble)." Donald simmered to himself, tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground in his annoyance, but did nothing to correct his friend's view on common courtesy.

"We can wait for Leon at our base to return. Until then, I'll tell what you want to know about the Keyblade."

"!" Their eyes widened in surprise, but followed her. Not just anybody knew about the other worlds or the Keyblade for that matter, she could be trusted.

Taking them back to the building she was in before, she took them in a separate room. It would seem that Leon and Yuffie had found the Keyblade wielder, she could sense their light from the next room over. It was so warm, and bright. But simmered down as if in a slumber, Leon must have been a little too rough in retrieving them. And probably took the Keyblade from them to lessen the attraction of the Heartless to their Hearts. She would have to meet them later, once they had rested.

Until then, she rested on the edge of the rooms bed while her two guest remained standing and explained things to them. Squall and Yuffie were most likely having the same conversation with the confused Keyblade wielder right now.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aeris began, seeing how much they knew so far.

"Yeah." Donald nodded.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said, covering his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected." Aeris explained. "Until now."

"?"

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." She closed her eyes, saddened by her own words.

"The Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Those without hearts." Aeris replied. "The darkness in people's hearts... that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart. Tell me, have you heard of a man named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Goofy pondered.

"He was studying the Heartless." She tried explaining it to them, ignoring the impatience of Donald whom was loudly tapping his webfeet on the floor. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked, excited at such a find that would make their jobs easier. Sadly, Aeris had to shake her head at his extended hand.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Ducked quaked in annoyance, his arms crossed.

"Too many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy concluded like a light-bulb, his fist came nailing down on the other hand like a hammer. Donald nodded in agreement.

"Yes, those were my thought exactly." Aeris smiled in agreement.

"We've gotta find him quick!"

"Wait!" Donald said, making Goofy hold his horses. "First, we need that 'key'!"

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aeris was pleased, they figured it out. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. The Keyblade chooses its master. And it has chosen one."

"Whaa! Then, where are they?!" Donald asked, looking around the room for this Keyblade wielder.

"They're on the other side of that door, right now." Aeris answered, pointing to the door that lead to the other room. Donald was going towards it to open the door, with not a moment to lose. But suddenly, Aeris felt a darkness appeared from the other room, a Heartless! Yuffie came barging through the door, running, slamming the door flap on Donald. "Yuffie?"

She could hear glass breaking from the other room. The Heartless must have jumped from the window. Leon and the Keyblade wielder followed pursuit.

"Gawrsh," Goofy admired the handy work that had comically flattened Donald right on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Aeris asked in concern. But Donald rubbed her off, shaking himself back into 3D, a little more fired up now.

"Come on, Goofy! Let's go!" Donald insisted, following pursuit of the others.

"Wah-ha-ha, I'm right behind you, Donald!" Goofy said, holding on to his hat as he ran after Donald.

They should be fine on their own, what with the Keyblade wielder around. Right now her concern was Yuffie. She was still young, and would most likely need assistance on fighting off the Heartless.

The Keyblade wielder was making the streets clear of the Heartless. Aeris could feel the darkness, slowly fading away, the shadows were calming down. Eventually she felt the three of their lights conversed, the Keyblade wielder and the king's men. They began working together to defeat this stronger darkness, a larger than usual Heartless. Aeris hurried over with Yuffie once they were done, she wanted to see the Keyblade wielder in action. She wanted to at least see who they were.

But when she realized that it was a young boy, just around her son's age, she stopped. She couldn't do it... she wasn't ready to face the reality that her son world was destroyed and her son had disappeared. This boy, this refugee from Destiny Island was proof of that.

She had stayed up the stairs, on higher ground, looking down at the group while Yuffie had instead went down to join them, along with Leon.

"So you were looking for me?" The boy summed up from the previous conversation between Donald and Goofy that she had just missed. The both of them nodding in answer.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon added in, standing alongside Yuffie.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." The boy lowered his head in contemplation, not realizing his words had struck at Aeris heart.

"!" She gasped aloud, and her fists clinched on top of their resting spot on the upper wall railing. So this boy... he knew Riku. Then... this must be Sora.

But if Riku or Kairi weren't with him. That would mean that Riku was somewhere else, and the boy would most likely not know where. And what about Kairi? For all they know, her heart could have been swallowed by the darkness when their world was collapsing. But, she would not give up hope. Sora's heart was strong, if anybody could find them, he could.

"Of course!" Donald confidently answered to Sora's pondering. Whether he honestly believed that or if he was just trying to keep the Keyblade wielder close by was up to debate. Aeris could sense that it was mostly the latter right now. She could tell by how Donald had been whispering to Goofy while pointing at Sora. At the moment, they needed him to find their king. But in time, when their friendship had grown, it would change mostly to the first reason.

"Sora, go with them." Leon advised. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora agreed halfheartedly, still upset at the disappearance of his world and friends. It was quite sad looking at a boy with so much light looking down in the dumps like that, it almost made Aeris want to go down and comfort him. But, at the same time, her heart wasn't ready yet.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald insisted, trying to cheer the boy up. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy added in agreement, earning a face shove from Donald.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora question, it was hard to tell if he believed them or not since his head was down. He left everyone in anticipation of how he would react, only to make them barely contain their laughter as he shot up with the most ridiculous smiley face. "Heeee! Uhh, huh?"

The others had tried to hold in their laughter, but Donald and Goofy openly burst out in laughter.

"Uhyawk! That's one funny face!" Goofy said, slapping his knee.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora agreed, his spirit returned.

"Donald Duck." Donald greeted, holding his hand out for a team huddle.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said, adding in his hand as well.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"All for one, one for all." Sora added in his hand as well at Goofy's words.

This boy... such a strong heart. He has lost everything he held dear; his home, his family, his friends. And yet he still has the hope of finding them again. He can still smile so brightly at the heart of darkness and danger. If such a young boy could do it, then Aeris could do it too. Joining with the others, she greeted Sora, Donald, and Goofy off on their journey to the other worlds.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon instructed as they were about to head outside the towns gates for their Gummi Ship. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie advised, silently advertising Cid's store where they made most of their organization's funding.

"This is from all of us." Aeris final spoke to Sora, handing him some mummy to start him off on his long journey. "Spend it as you see fit."

"Good luck!" Yuffie waved them off.

"I hope you find your friends." Aeris sincerely hoped that he did...

"Look out for each other." Leon strongly advised. "Keep your spirits up."

After Donald had given Sora the ability of Fire, or Fire Materia, and Goofy had taught him how to Dodge Roll, they head off. Out into the vast space to the other worlds.

"..." Aeris watched as their Gummi Ship headed up into the sky and into the stars.

"You never got a chance to introduce yourself. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Yuffie asked Aeris, slightly concerned that Aeris had missed her chance at asking about her son, or letting Sora know about her existence in Riku's life.

"..."

"That was him? The Sora that you told us Riku liked to talk about in your dreams? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hm, it's better this way." Aeris silently concluded with her eyes closed before walking over to the town's cafe, the others joining her. "He already has enough on his plate, he does not need me to add more. And besides... I'd like to keep Riku's origins and lineage a secret until _he's_ ready to tell them. Either way, I'm sure Sora will find him, regardless of the information."

"..." Leon remained quiet, respecting her wishes. If she would say nothing then neither would they.

"You sure have a lot of confidence in him." Yuffie shrugged, kicking her leg around as she rested her hands behind her head.

"Yes. Because I could see the light in that boy's heart. It was strong, and burned brightly, and yet was so gentle and warm. I know he will find Riku in the darkness. I'm certain of it." Aeris believe with all her heart, placing a hand over her heart as she spoke sincerely. "And I, in turn, shall keep the light in my heart shinny bright as I continued to search for my sons and pull my husband from the darkness."

"Geez, for a lady who had four kids you still have a rocking body." Yuffie jibbed, noting how Aeris had hardly aged a day after the fall of their world, even after birthing four sons.

"..." Aeris stared at Yuffie sternly, not taking the joke too well. Yuffie grew nervous and broke into a sweat at Aeris scrutinizing gaze. Aeris was a kind and gently soul most of the time, it was an ire experience whenever she was provoked. And scary since she had the magical prowess to back it up.

"(Nevous laughter) It was only a joke. Don't take it so seriously." Yuffie nervously, rubbing the back of her head with one hand while the other nervously hid behind her back.

"..." Aeris did not hear an apology in her words, and she was not pleased.

"Be grateful that Aeris doesn't participate in the Coliseum tournaments, Yuffie." Leon commented, leaving Yuffie to rive in her own mess.

*** Elsewhere in a far off world ***

Riku had been in a daze as he fell into the darkness. It felt like he was dreaming, but he knew he was awake. Everything felt so transparent, and yet flowing together in a forever consuming night. By the time he had come to, he was sitting on a floating island seemingly in the middle of nowhere surrounded by other floating islands.

"Where... am I?"

(Hollow Bastion)

"What a brave boy you are, plunging into the darkness like that."

"!" Riku turned around, alarmed by the presence of another. A tall woman, covered in a dark garb with a crow resting on her shoulder. She wore a horned headdress and carried a staff in her hand, an orb planted on its top. Riku could feel the darkness surrounding her, empowering her...

She had a wicked smile to her as she looked down to Riku, petting the head of her crow as it moved to rest on top of the sphere of her staff.

"I see much potential in you." She said to him, "with enough training, you could wield great power over the darkness."

"!" His eyes widened, he grew excited at her offer. "You can help me get stronger? Really?"

"Indeed." She chuckled out as if such a thing was a simple task for her. "Tell me, boy, do you desire power?"

"Yes." He would need more power to find his friends... and... _her_. "More than anything."

"Then are you willing to go through anything to get? Even, if it takes walking in the Darkness."

"Lady, I'll walk through the Darkness blindfolded if that's what it takes." His mother would be so displeased; but then, he's already gone this far, he couldn't turn back now.

"Hm, well said." Her wicked smile grew wider at his words. Little did he know, but she already could sense what he was. An Ancient child tainted by the Darkness, what better blow on the Light than that? And with his naturally enhanced magical and physical tributes, he could be turned into one of the greatest forces on the Darkness' side. "Then come with me."

"?" Riku quirked an eyebrow as she turned around to walk off. "Where are we going?"

"To Hollow Bastion Castle, of course." She grinned at him with only a turn of her head to look over at him before continuing on.

"!" That's when he was startled to realize that behind them this whole time was a castle, the islands floated up the way to it as the waters around it flowed down into the island's pits like a parted waterfall. This world was strange to him, and covered in darkness; but if this woman could give the power that he wanted, then he shall see where this goes.

"I am called Maleficent by the way."

"Hm," Riku nodded in greeting at her introduction. "Riku."

She lead him down the many great halls, further up the tower to where the room quarters were located.

"Hey, how long is this gonna take?" Riku asked her as they went along. "I have to go find my friends."

"Your friends?" She acted as if such a concept was foreign to her.

"Yeah. Sora and Kairi. They had left our world with me when the darkness came. Now, they could be anywhere out there. I have to find them."

"Hmm, rest assured. I will assist you in your search if you properly continue your training. I can't have you putting half-efforts into my hard work, worrying about the other things on your mind."

"Fine, if you can actually help me then that's less work for me." Riku shrugged, agreeing with her demands.

"Your training shall begin tomorrow. I shall give your heart some time to rest to prepare you for what is to come." She clarified for him as they walked up the stairs and along the halls. "I shall have a room prepared for you shortly. In the mean time, look after our other guest for me."

"?" Riku quirked an eyebrow at her as she led him to a door with the beckoning of her hand for him to go in.

"Her arrival was unexpectedly early for us as well, and we had yet to prepare for her. Although we are quite pleased either way." She further said to him, turning the knob for the door and opening the door. "Do keep her company. I'm sure she could use a fellow friend right now."

"..." Riku said nothing, just walking pass Maleficent as she opened the door for him. Walking into the semi-lite room, most of the light coming through the open window from the sunlight. It was a moderately nicely furnished room. With bookshelves and a dresser by the wall, a small table with chairs for tea by the corner near the window, a chair to laze about by the unlit fireplace, and nicely sized bed with a hanging cover over it and a small box for storage by the end of the bed.

Over by the window stood a girl in a blue dress and golden hair. She had a black bow tied in her hair like a crown. On her dress was a white pinafore, accompanied by white tights and black shoes. She had blue eyes and was fairly short, if Riku was to guess he would say she was around ten years old.

"Play nicely you two, until I get back." Maleficent silently chuckled as she closed the door behind her, wondering off into the castle.

"Oh, who are you?" The girl pondered to him at his appearance, turning around and walking a little bit over to him. Placing a hand over her heart in concern of their predicament. "Were you taken here by the shadows too?"

"Hm, I guess you could say that." Riku shrugged to her in answer, walking over to lean on the wall the opposite side of the window.

"I'm Alice," she greeted him with a curtsy. "It's awfully nice to meet you, sir."

"Riku," he nearly chuckled, he had never been curtsy to before. The thought of it happening to him right now was almost hilarious. "Heh, you're sure a well mannered and proper little lady."

"Why, yes." She smiled at him as she stood back up. "My mother taught me that proper manners are most important."

"Your mother..." Riku slightly saddened at the word, thinking about his own mother at the talk of hers... His mother had taught him many things about the worlds and manners herself, but... he was never truly present with her to fully cherish the moments. "Where is your mother now?"

"Hmm, I don't know right now. She's probably with my elder sister and Dinah right now."

"Who's Dinah?" Riku quirked an eyebrow at her, fathoming why she even thought he knew whom that was.

"Why Dinah is, you know who." She said silently over to him, covering the side of her mouth and leaning closer to him as if it was some big secret.

"No, I don't."

"Dinah is my C. A. T..."

"Your cat?"

"?!" She covered her mouth in a gasp, searching the room with her eyes. Only to laugh at herself in embarrassment as nothing happened. "Whoops, I'm sorry. I'm use to that being a bad word around 'certain' people."

"..." Riku pondered her quirky behavior as she calmed down, watching her as she silently laughed at her own personal joke.

"Anyway, I must have wandered off from elder sister too far and found myself in Wonderland."

"Wonderland?"

"It's a wondrous place!" Alice nodded and stretched out her arms in excitement. "There are so many strange things, like rabbits in waistcoats, talking doorknobs, a mad hatter and hare in there never ending tea party, smoking caterpillars, disappearing cats, and a tyrant queen with a furious temper."

"Sounds like an interesting place to call home." Riku replied, smirking at her energy. Her daydreaming and kindhearted nature was contagious, it almost reminded him of Kairi.

"Oh, no. You have it all wrong. Wonderland isn't my home. I found my way there from my home." She giggled, shaking her head at him with her hands behind her back, proud at herself for her own discovery.

"!" That caught his attention. "You mean, you found your way into another world?"

"Yes." She smiled, happily nodding, she was proud of her own accomplishment. "You see, my world was quite dull. Too boring with all its studies, proper etiquette, and rules. I wanted to go away from all that. To a world of my own."

"A world of your own?"

"Why, yes." She happily smiled, rolling on the balls of her feet, back and forth, with her hands behind her back. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't."

"Huh?" He titled his head in confusion, she wasn't making any sense. But she spoke like she was sure she was.

"And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

"..." This girl was full of imagination and eagerness to show off her knowledge. She was a polite girl, and completely honest, even to a stranger like him. But what really caught his attention was her intense curiosity and adventurous spirit which reminded him so much of himself. "Heh, you're a strange one, aren't you, Alice."

"(Giggle) I've been told that quite often before." She grinned at him, making him smirk back as well. For some reason, he felt much lighter, even after going through the darkness like that. "So what about you? What were you searching for?"

"..." He had to really think about that one. The question was far more deeper for him. "I was... looking for my home."

"That's funny, weren't you already at your home?"

"Not my real home." Riku said with minor bitterness. "Just a small cage that I was put in."

"Any place is home, as long as your family and friends are there."

"Didn't you say that you wanted to get away from your boring world."

"True. But I'd always want to go back and return to the place I call home. Be it ever so humble, there's no other place like it."

"..." Riku was at a lost, such a wise little thing from a girl so young. "What if... your home was two worlds? What if your family was on a different one than your friends?"

"Then I would get greedy and try to have both." She honestly replied, placing her hands on her hips as she lectured. "Frankly, Riku, I'm not going to tell you how to go about this. Just listen to your heart to tell you what's right, it'll know what to do."

"... But it's been awfully quiet recently."

"Then be still and give it a listen." She said in chastise at his blunder of questions. "Goodness knows you won't be able to hear it with all those questions wandering around in your head. So quiet them for the moment, and listen closely..."

"..." Riku almost did a comical take-back. Was he just chastise by a ten year old. The notion of it, this was turning out to be an interesting day. He couldn't help but grin.

But the moment didn't last long. A pool of darkness had sprung up from the floor around Alice and pulled her away.

"Oh!" Alice gasped in alarm as she was pulled down and away.

"!" Riku shot up in alarm too, reaching out for her only for her to disappear with the darkness. He had felt her light being taken to another part of the castle, only for it to suddenly disappear.

Not too long after, Maleficent had reappeared.

"I trust your wait wasn't too long." She spoke nonchalantly, opening the door all the way for him to leave with her. "Your room is ready now."

"Where's the girl?" Riku instantly asked, getting a little on guard. "What have you done with Alice?"

"Hm," she smirked at his energy, taking the both of them through a portal of darkness to the hall where other ladies sealed in a dormant state near a stairway that lead to a heart-shaped locked door. Maleficent walked through the hall, passed through the sleeping maidens as she made her way to the top of the stairway. "They are maidens of the purest hearts. Five of the seven Princesses of Heart. They are needed to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. And to create the Keyblade of Heart."

"Keyblade of Heart?"

"Yes," Maleficent said, turning back to look down towards him at the top of the stairway, Riku had remained close to the sleeping princesses. "A powerful weapon, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. With that power, you could travel to any world you see fit. Recover the heart of anyone you desired from the darkness."

"..." Such power did sound tempting, but as he looked to the maidens sleeping in their confinement without a heart, he began doubting his choice as he saw the deep sleeping Alice. "What will happen to them...?"

"Fear not. Their bodies will remain in a dormant sleep in the Realm of Light until their hearts are returned." Maleficent said reassuringly to him. "Once this is all over, their hearts will return to them as if nothing had happened."

"..."

"Don't you want the power to save your friends?"

"..." He stared at Alice, looking at her dormant body. She was a good kid, and was kind to him. He was close to saying they were almost friends. But... alas, his best friends needed him more. As much as he hated doing this to Alice, she would have to wait until they were done with what they needed. Turning away from Alice, he faced Maleficent fully. "Yeah. I do..."

"Hm, good. Then you'll need this."

"!" From the darkness and flames she had summoned fort a weapon that tossed towards him by some invisible force. Blindly catching the handle in his hand as he looked the blade over. "?"

"That blade is Soul Eater. It shall give you power. Use it well while your strength in the dark powers improve."

"Hm..." Riku nodded in understanding, looking towards the blade as he felt the power in its weight. 'Hold on, Sora, Kairi, I'll find you soon...'

* * * That night * * *

 _Their dreamworld seemed... broken._

 _In the vast blankness that surrounded their tiny field patch, Riku could see the cracks in them. Shatters of darkness that seemed both far away and close by at the same time. It made the realm seem like fragile glass and it was about to fall apart._

 _The change in itself was disturbing. But, not as concerning as other things._

 _Like... the fact that his mother was nowhere in sight._

 _She use to meet up with him every slumber. Or warn him when she couldn't, but she would always appear whenever he would call._

 _"Mom? You there?"_

 _Except that night. She wasn't answering. She had said that she would always be there for him whenever he called. But she never showed up._

 _"..." At first Riku thought she was just upset with him, pouting. Moms always had that tendency whenever they were disappointed in one of their children's actions, she was no exception. But she'd never not appear, she would always give him the silent shoulder treatment until she felt he'd learned his lesson. But, then again, he had never disobeyed her so greatly with something this big before. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, plunging into the darkness like that. I never meant to disobey you, nor did I ever mean to hurt you. But... I had to do what I did to get to the other worlds, to be able to reach you... I'm sure you would understand if you'd just hear me out. Please... can't we talk this out...?"_

 _"..." Nothingness was his answer. She made no signs of communication, no appearances throughout the whole dream. He sat there by that tree, waiting... alone._

 _"..." He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, slightly curling up into himself. Her long absence was already making him feel repentant and abandoned, wasn't that enough punishment for her? "How long are you gonna keep me waiting, Mom...?"_

 _The cracks along the vast blankness expands._

"..." He woke up, not as in a good mood as he usually would be. The day was new, and his training would begin soon; but, he was still down about his mother's extreme silent treatment that night. It had put him off that she used her experience to the advantage over him. His powers weren't as well honed as hers; he couldn't sense her heart unless she was close by, unlike her. So if she wanted to disappear, she could disappear from him.

"What troubles you, Riku?" Maleficent asked him in mock concern as he made his way to meet her in the open circle room as they had planned. "Was the room not to your liking?"

"The room was fine. I just... couldn't sleep well, that's all."

"Hm, in time, your body must still be adjusting to the new environment."

"..."

"But enough of the idle drivel." She waved off with a sigh, hovering her hand over the ball of her staff. "I suppose you would prefer meeting your training partners more."

"?!" Riku's face had turned from a quirk of an eyebrow at her words to sudden surprise as she summoned yellow beaded eye creatures from the darkness. They had no Light present from them... they had no Heart... "!"

"These my dear boy are the Heartless. Created from those whom had lost their Heart and now fed off the darkness of others' Hearts." Maleficent explained to him in a nutshell. "Mindless creatures, but tend to make excellent puppets once you gain control over them with the darkness. They're going to be your opponent until you get a grasp of things."

So these were the creatures that his mother had once told him about. Hm, they did not seem so tough from the looks of them. How could creatures like these destroy a whole world? He found that concept hard to believe now that he got a chance to get a look at one of them.

"Hmph, bring it on then." Riku said, getting into a fighting stance.

He had taken on a one-handed style of weaponry. It was weaker than two-handed, but it was much faster. He would run through the Heartless in quick attacks as Maleficent would summon more for him to face after one had fallen. Thrusting through their number and wide slashing them down, only to spring kick himself back up whenever they got a lucky hit in and knocked him down.

It wasn't their strength that was tiring him, it was their numbers. Maleficent was making a point to not let him rest. He had agility, perhaps she was working on his stamina. But she was not, secretly she wanted him to grow a taste for the darkness. The light was still bright in his heart, even if it was such a small glimmer than it once was, it was still holding him back from the potential he could achieve with the darkness.

Eventually twilight had made its way around the corner, and Riku was down on one knee covered in sweat and gasping in exhaustion.

"It would appear that we are done for the day." Maleficent simply stated as she started walking away. "Rest."

"No." Riku insisted, calming his breaths. "I can still keep going."

"Heh, such admiring dedication." She wickedly grinned at him, over her shoulder. "But your body cannot take much more, for now. Recover your strength so we can work to correct this tomorrow. Soon you will be able to keep on fighting even in the darkness when the Heartless are at their peak."

"..." Riku said nothing after that, listening to her steps and her staff as she walked away.

* * * A new night * * *

 _"You're still not coming?" Riku said out into the nothingness, the darkness cracks much more pronoun than before. "Why won't you answer me?"_

 _"..." Silence was his only reply as the world became smaller and smaller to him._

 _The vastness of before had never felt so cramp to him than like this. He waited for her, again, but she didn't come. He needed her to help him get through his long day, to help give him the boost to face another one just like she always did. She would always be there with a supporting strength whenever he started any activities to improve himself, ever since he was small. So then... where did she go?_

 _She said if he called she would always be there, but he hasn't seen her yet. Was she even there? He kept calling out to the blankness with no reply and he couldn't feel her anywhere. He was just sitting there, like an abandoned child sitting by themselves by a tree, waiting for her. And in that moment, he truly felt alone._

 _He had felt lonely many a times in his life, but never fully like this. Riku had felt the loneliness of being different, but never the solitude of being isolated. Now, he had no friends, no family... nobody. He was all alone..._

 _He had thought going out to the other worlds would be scary, he anticipated it. But... he had always thought that he wouldn't have to face it alone. That... there would be someone out there waiting for him as well._

 _But now that he was out there, he had no friends to face the journey together with. No mother to help him get through the scary new environments that he would have to instantly enrich himself in and fully adapt into to survive. Instead, he was alone in a new world with nothing to him. He would be given **none** of those things._

 _And if she didn't care enough to give him such maternal necessities, then he didn't have to care about not receiving them either. He didn't have to care at all._

 _The thought... stung him._

 _"Some promise, your words are lies." Riku bitterly huffed out to the nothingness, with the hopes that his words reached his mother, resting his chin on his knees. "What have I done to deserve this?"_

 _The cracks grew larger._

"..." It was another day. And Maleficent had taken him to meet her Dark Council. Together they circled around a glowing table in the darkness of the room, like Moles in Riku's opinion. There were many intimidating powers in the room, all of their hearts filled with darkness, one more evil than the next.

"These are my fellow members in the Council of Darkness, the Dark Council if you will." Maleficent said, vaguely introducing them to Riku, leaving them to make their own introductions if they so wished. "Each of them the greatest minds on their world in the power of the darkness."

"He's a little short there, Maleficent. Since when did you start taking in pupils?" The grey man with blue fire for hair said, giving Riku a quick look over with his eyes. Crossing his arms as if he had seen enough.

"Hades."

"What are you trying to make the kid do? I hope you're not hiding anything from us." All Maleficent did was give him a cold stare in return, silencing him. "Pfft, okay fine. Keep your secrets. You've got your things to do and I've got mind."

"!" Before Riku knew it the man known as Hades had somehow made his way over to him, as quick as a flame, wrapping an arm around him.

"Welcome. The name is Hades, lord of the Underworld, hailing from Olympus Coliseum. Hi, how are you doing?" The man quickly said, holding out a hand for Riku to shake in greeting.

"..." But Riku had simply stared at him for a moment and moved his way out of Hades' arm and away from him, keeping the distance between him. The man had a darkness about him that made him openly admitting to his manipulating and using ways. Riku did well to stay clear of those types, greeting the man's greeting with silence in return.

"Geez, talk about stiffer than the stiffs back home." Hades huffed out, blowing the kid's ignore off. He backed off to leave the kid be. "Okay, fine, I get the picture."

"The boy is rightfully weary of you, Hades." Maleficent said, coming to both of their defense in her own way. "For he is far too young to be confronting the lord of the Dead yet."

"Heh ha, okay, I'll take that one as a compliment."

"Well I think a little fear is simply delightful. Mmm, reminds me of my famous home brewed Boogie Stew." One of the members said with strange accent to Riku. Looking at the guy, Riku had to say he looked like a stuffed up dirty sock poorly sown together. What he was stuffed up with, Riku didn't want to know. The man leaned in, wickedly grinning as he had mistakenly mistook Riku's disgusted look for fear. "(Chuckle) What's the matter, son? Never seen the likes like me before? I hail from the world of Halloween Town, where everyday is Halloween. We all make it our passion to try to give you a scream and make you die of fright. I am the shadow of the moon at night, the thing that fills your dreams to the brim with fear and nightmares. I am the thing that all little kiddies know and fear. I am Oogie Boogie! Ha hahhhh! What's wrong? Still afraid of the Oogie Boogie Man?"

"I haven't been afraid of you since I was four." Riku shot back to him in retort. "Even then, I was mostly terrified of you for being a creepier that would hide under children's beds."

That one tweaked a nerve with Oogie Boogie, and it didn't help much that his pride had been embarrassed in front of the other members as they all silently laughed at Riku's remark against him.

"Why you little ingrate-"

"Enough." Said the tall slender members of the Council dressed as a vizier with a goatee beard, stopping Oogie Boogie in his tracks as he looked like he was about to strangle Riku. "The boy has done no harm, take the insult and stride."

"Hmpf." Oogie Boogie huffed out, crossing his sock-like arms as he turned his head in a pout, giving Riku the cold shoulder.

"And as for you, boy, this is most certainly not a Daycare." The man said, turning his attentions back to Riku. "If you are not willing to take the powers of the darkness serious then it is best you go look elsewhere. We have no time to waste on babysitting children."

"Never asked for a babysitter, old man."

"Old man?" He huffed out in offense at such a title. "I, Jafar, the royal vizier of the Sultan of Agrabah, am most certainly not old."

"Now who is the one being childish, Jafar." Maleficent sighed out in disappointment at her members' antics, lightly shaking her head.

"Err- uhh..." Jafar had no response he could give to that, silencing himself, he tried to blend back in with the others.

"Well hello, handsome, you ever happen to find your gills come look me up in my waters. Hm-heh-hehe." Said a big sized woman who looked to be half octopus at the bottom.

"..." Riku could find no words to respond back to that. He didn't know whether he was disgusted or creeped by her minor flirtation. It was moments like these that he was thankful for what he was and not being something else.

"This is Ursula, the sea witch of Atlantis." Maleficent announced, deciding to speak for Riku. "Do not tease the poor boy, Ursula. He is far too young and busy to get your sense of humor."

"Ohh, that's a pity. Mmh-hm-hm-hm." Ursula chuckle, resting her chin on her hand as her body shook in her chuckling.

"I say this lad is rather scrawny to be any help to us." Said a man dressed up as a pirate captain, pointing at Riku with his hook hand. "If he be part of my crew back in Neverland, I would have had him walk the plank on his first day."

"Don't let his looks deceive you, Hook. He may be young but he has much potential in the powers of darkness." Maleficent in her own assurance at Riku's presence in their halls. "In time, the boy will be a great addition to our cause."

"Who said anything about me joining your club?" Riku said openly flat-out rejecting her proposal of him joining their council. "Lady, I have no idea what you guys are up to. But I'm only here to help find my friends."

"But of course, I have not forgotten." Maleficent brush off his rejection with aloof as she continued on her pace as if nothing had happened. "You help us with our problem, and we will help you with yours."

"Tch, then I guess I'll just have to find out what your deal is on my own then."

"Hm, indeed." Maleficent openly smiled at him with her wicked grin. "But enough of these greetings, it's time for you to return to your training."

"..." With the pleasantries to the other in-and-going residences in the Hollow Bastion halls done, it was time for him to return to his training for another day. And the training regiment had grown harder.

Maleficent had vouched that he could handle it, since his body had built up more of a tolerance since yesterday. And she was right, he didn't feel as tired with the number of Heartless like last time. He wasn't even slightly out of breath. It seems like the training was working.

"Hey, now that I am stronger, I think I'm ready to go out to the other worlds." He had truly believe that, and meeting those people from others words had brought back his fire to see what was out there. He needed to go out and see what those worlds had to offer before he grew stir-crazy. Before Sora and Kairi possibly moved to other spots.

"Why such the rush? You've been training for a mere couple of days."

"I don't have time to waste around like this. I have to find my friends as soon as possible."

"Did I not tell you that I would assist you in your search if you continued your training properly?"

"Yeah, you did. And I haven't seen any results from your word."

"(Chuckle) Oh, foolish boy, you're still learning." She shook her head as she laughed at lack of faith. "Don't you know that the darkness reaches everywhere? Don't you know that everything has a shadow?"

"?" Yeah, anything could make a shadow if there is a light, where was she getting at?

"With the flick of my wrist, I could travel through the shadows of the worlds at any time that I want to." She said, waving her hand along in front of her as if to prove her point. A dark flame came from her hand and left a trailing tail in her movement. "In a matter of time, I could find your companions for you, whether they are in the light or the darkness."

"!" Could the darkness truly be that powerful? "Can you really do that?"

"Why not see for yourself?" She shot back in suggesting, slamming the end of her staff on the floor as she outstretched her arms. The powers of the darkness flowing through her as it swirled around her chaotically. "Let's see if we can find that friend 'Sora' of yours."

"!" Was this really happening? Was she about to find one of his lost friends? The anticipation excited him, even after his long day of training. It was nightfall already and still he was getting pumped up. He nearly had to flinch back as her dark flames grew strong around her, guarding his face with his arm. He waited for its heat to cool down a little before he lowered his arm and spoke. "Well? Did you find him?"

"Why yes." She said with a grin, bring her arm back down to her. "He has been on the move for quite some time now. But has settle down in the world of Traverse Town at the time. If we were to hurry now, we might still catch him."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Heh," Maleficent could only grin with glee as he full-heartedly jumped into her dark portal without hesitation. 'Oh yes, this boy shall truly have the knack for the darkness.'

*** A little time back with Aeris ***

She had been observing as Leon trained, standing on standby to Cure him if his training had ever got out of hand. Which it usually did since he tended to push himself to the limit. That's why he usually trained down in the basement of the town in the underground cavern, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone while he was in the zone. With only a few lanterns to light the caverns.

It was then, that the both of them noticed Sora, Donald, and Goofy swimming through the underground waterway towards them. She had felt a flicker of their light drop down the moment they arrived in Traverse Town in the back of her mind, but that begged another question. How did they find them here, and why didn't they use the door?

Oh, right. Because it was locked at the time. Only the right magic could open it. So they, uhh... must have found another way.

"Boys. What are you doing? You're soaking wet." Aeris chastised to them, gently casting Fire around them to dry them off, Donald instantly fluffed up. "You'll catch a cold like that."

"Sorry, Aeris." Sora apologized, rubbing the back of his slightly warmed head as he grinned. "We had to use the Secret Waterway entrance to get to you guys. We have some things we want to ask Leon about."

"Hm." Leon stopped what he was doing, resting the dull end of his gunblade on his shoulder. "About what?"

"Like: we've been to other worlds and found these large keyholes."

"..." Leon turned to rest his blade on a large stone, giving the three of them his full attention, along with Aeris. "So, you found the Keyhole."

"Yeah." Sora nodded and then explained. "The Keyblade locked it automatically."

"Good." Aeris sighed out in relief, leaving the boys to ponder why she found such a thing a relief.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole." Leon explained, answering their silent question for them. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?"

"It was in Ansem's report." Aeris explained to Sora.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon continued on, crossing his arms.

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked in concern. Heartless moving around in a world's core did not sound like a good thing.

"In the end, it disappears." Aeris answered.

"What!" A reaction like that from the three of them was not that unexpected.

"That's why your key is so important." Leon continued.

"Please lock the Keyholes." Aeris pleaded with Sora. Other than king Mickey, he was the only one with the ability to be able to do it. "You're the only one who can."

"I don't know..." Sora nervously replied. She had felt so bad for him, asking so much from a child that had barely gotten over the lost of his world. They were putting so much on someone so young.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon suggested on the bright side.

"Yeah." Donald agreed, while Goofy second in.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!"

"I guess you're right..." Sora agreed along with his friends, slowly building up his confidence again. "Okay!"

"Hm," Leon nodded down at him in approval. There were many worlds out there. It would be impossible for them to expect him to get them all, but... he could still get as many as he could.

"Hey, Leon." Sora chirped in, suddenly remembering another thing he had wanted to asked Leon about. Reaching in to his back pocket as he pulled it out to show. "This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

"..." Leon had an idea what it was, but... he was having a hard time finding a way of explaining it to Sora without disturbing him.

"Ask Cid." Aeris finally suggested, coming to Leon's rescue. "He should know."

"Wait, Sora." Leon finally spoke again, halting Sora before he headed off. "Take this with you. This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?"

"..." He would not answer. Sometimes, there were things in this world that you would have to figure out on your own.

"Uh, Leon?"

"Please use the stairway this time." Aeris instructed to them, pointing at the stone doorway behind them. "You'll stay dry that way."

"Oh, okay!" Sora nodded, heading up the stairs. Before he started calling back. "Hey, Aeris, there are some Dalmatian puppies in here!"

"Really? They must have lost their way from their home in the First District."

"I'll take them back for you!" Sora offered before she heard a banging sound soon after. "Hey, Aeris, there's no door here!"

"There is one. It's sealed." She said, making her way over to the stairway. "Let me unlock it for you-"

"No time, I'll just take the way we came from!" Sora hastily said, running pass her to dive into the waterway... with the puppies. "Thanks anyway, Aeris!"

"!" She gasped in alarm as they all splashed back into the cold waters, swimming back the way they came from, into the cold night air. "Sora!"

"Sorry!" Sora's apology echoed in the distance as he made his way out of the caverns, soaked again.

"..." Aeris sighed out in minor annoyance that the boys were going to be running around the town all soaked for a while. She hoped that they wouldn't catch a cold.

"You didn't tell them about Merlin?" Leon questioned to her with a quirked eyebrow once they were alone again. The man was requested to help teach Sora about the usage of Magic; he was even directly above them right now. She could have just opened the sealed for the Sora and the others to realize that they were actually underneath Merlin's house.

"You didn't tell them how to use a Summon?" Aeris countered back to him.

"They don't need to know the full extent of what a Summon truly is..."

"Yes..." Aeris sadly sighed in agreement, placing a hand over her heart. "Remnants of strong hearts that have lost their homes. Unable to be swallowed by the Heartless, or vanish with their worlds, they are forced to become Summon gems. Forever trapped in the stone, to only come out in spirit until their world has returned..."

It was so strange to her, calling magic items such as Materia 'Gems' instead. But... the times change with the worlds, as they say.

"Hm, with the way the Heartless are growing, that seems more and more unlikely."

"Don't say that, Leon. We have to have faith in the Keyblade wielder. We have to believe in Sora."

"Heh, having to rely all the hopes of the world in the hands of a scrawny kid." Leon smirked looking off to where the others had disappeared to, shrugging off his complaints. "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"(Chuckle) You believe in him too, don't you." She chuckled, pointing him out. Holding her hands behind her back as she leaned over to get a better look up at his face. "That's why you gave him your Simba summon, your Lion..."

"..." Leon said nothing, remaining still for a moment just looking back down at her with his eyes before turning around to grab his gunblade again. "Hmph, think what you want."

"Okay I will!" She chirped back at him with a smile, even though he couldn't see it with his back turned to her.

"Now be still for a bit while I finish up." Leon requested to her as he continued with his training, still being polite as she was older than him.

"Hmm, very well." Aeris complied, standing back to watch him once again from a distance as his spotter. She had spent quite some time standing there, silent, until she felt something. "(Gasp)!"

"What wrong?" Leon instantly stopped, halting in the process of his swing as he heard Aeris gasp out in plight. Turning his head around his shoulder to see what was wrong.

"..." But Aeris wasn't looking at him. She was looking out in the distance, pass the stone walls. "My boy... My boy is here."

"!"

"Riku is in Traverse Town." Aeris said with growing excitement, running towards the wall not fully realizing that it was there. "Riku!"

"!" Leon instantly dashed over to grab her arm before she slammed herself into the wall, pulling her back. "Aeris, hold on!"

"But he's here, Leon!" She said in joy. "Finally after so many nights of not being able to break through to him and now he is just within arms reach!"

"We don't fully know 'why' you were being blocked off from Riku." Leon insisted with her, trying to make her see reason before rushing off into who-knows-what. "There could be something seriously wrong."

"The darkness has been blocking me out. I already know that." Aeris pointed out to him, already knowing the reason as to why she couldn't reach her son through their dreams for the past few days. She had heard his call, but was unable to break through, it broke her heart each time he would call out to her with no reply. "That's why I have to get him now before the darkness pulls him back."

"I thought you said you could never meet up with Riku." Leon tried to remind her why she had separated from her son for all this time, why she had to strengthen through her pain to keep him safe. "I thought you said it was dangerous for the two of you to be in the same area."

"He needs me, Leon!" She insisted, even as she raised her voice it was still gentle and soft, not even harsh on the ears. Pulling out of Leon's grasp once she felt a dark presence close by Riku. "Let me go!"

"Aeris, wait!" He called out to her as she made a run up the stairs.

"I can't afford to wait! Maleficent is in the area!"

"What?! Then that is even more reason why we have to regroup!"

*** Back with Riku ***

Riku had rushed through the portal onto the other side that led to Traverse Town, looking around to admire the nightlights and many stores while Maleficent calmly walked out of the portal after him, following behind him as the portal closed after her.

"Is this the place?" He asked her, still admiring the scenery. This place was so different from his home and Hollow Bastion for that matter, it almost felt like it was a mash of things.

"Indeed," she said, walking past him towards the wall railing to look over at the lower grounds of the district with the fountain. "He's down there, passed the door with flames."

"..."

"But don't be surprised by how much he's changed. Don't be too discouraged when you find out you've been replaced."

"What?" Riku looked back at her in disbelieve, enraged that she would even think that. "You don't know what you're talking about. Sora wouldn't replace me and Kairi."

"Hmph, then see for yourself. See the true essence of how fickle one with a weak heart is once it's been parted for only but a while."

"..."

"I shall wait for you here, until you are done." Maleficent said, walking off, along the district stores. Giving Riku his space to reunite with his friend.

Saying nothing, Riku made his way down the stairs to the lower level. Just when the red flamed door opened, halting Riku in his progress as Sora came out. Riku's heart was filled with joy at finally finding one of his lost friends once again, he didn't even know how to proceed after this.

Luckily for him, the Heartless gave the push-start for him as they suddenly appeared and cornered Sora as he was coming out of the alleyway. Before Sora could even get one blow in, Riku had jumped down to finish off the Heartless.

"There you are." Riku said to him, swiping blade clean of any remaining residue. "What's going on?"

"Riku!" Sora said to him happily, walking over to him with his arms out. At first he had thought that Sora was coming in for a hug, but was surprisingly mistaken when Sora grabbed for his face and stretched his mouth around, trying to make him grin or something.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku playful complained, gently swatting away Sora's hands from him.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked, looking him over as if to see if he was real. Poor kid must have really missed him.

"I hope not." Riku chuckled out, brushing his bangs out of the way as they moved out of place. "Took forever to find you."

"Riku!" Sora happily smiled at him, happy to see him, making Riku grin in return. They both began to walk off together, Riku slowly trying to lead Sora back to Maleficent when Sora suddenly halted at a thought. "Wait a second, where's Kairi?"

"!" That got Riku to turn around. "Isn't she with you?"

"..." Sora lowered his head in disappointment that it would appear that Kairi was still lost out there.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." Riku assured to Sora, trying to cheer him up again. He walked a little passed Sora to look over and around at the District. "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-"

Riku halted in his sentence, turning around as he saw Sora suddenly slay a Heartless that had appeared behind him. He was holding some strange blade that looked like a key. Riku could feel immense power coming from it.

"Leave it to who?" Sora playfully teased, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"Sora, what did you-" Riku asked, confused as he walked over to Sora.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." That's when Riku noticed the presence of the duck and tall dog. Something about their presence around Sora just didn't sit right with Riku.

"Who are they?"

"Ahem. My name is-" The duck started, about to introduce himself before Sora interrupted him in his excitement.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

"Really?" Riku was listening to Sora's words, but not actually hearing them. It honestly sounded like Sora was slacking off again. Goofing around with his new 'friends' while him and Kairi were still lost out there, easily replaced... "Well, what do you know? I never would've guessed."

"Oh, and guess what?" The dog added, making worst for sting. Placing a hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora's the Keyblade master."

"Who would've thought it?" The duck sarcastically added in, upsetting Sora a little.

"What's that mean?" Sora huffed down at the duck with a stomping foot, while the duck looked back up to him with crossed arms, or wings? Riku couldn't really tell. But while Sora was distracted, he snatched the Keyblade from him.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" He asked aloud to them, holding it out in front of him as he looked it over.

"Huh?" Sora turned back to Riku, looking back at his hand in surprise to realize that his blade was missing. "Hey, give it back."

Sora ran after him to get it back, only for Riku to jump back, just out of reach of Sora to make him topple over to the ground as he went to grab it. Riku looked it over some more, admiring the power he could feel coming from the blade. Neither of them ever noticing or questioning that Riku could actually hold the blade when only a true Keyblade wielder could hold a Keyblade.

It reminded him of the boy on the island when they were small. Of the promise that he would be the one to hold such a blade...

"Catch." Riku said, tossing the blade back to Sora.

"Whoa." Sora said in alarm, barely catching the blade in time as it headed down towards his feet. Catching it with both his hands before righting himself again to look back at Riku. "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"..." Riku was beginning to feel like the distance between them was growing fast. How was it that Sora was asking Riku to come with him instead of the other way around? Why was he holding such power that was promised to him? A power that made his Soul Eater seem like a measly little thing. Why was he the one, to be replaced?

"No, he can't come!" The duck argued, having a say against Riku tagging along with them. As if he was extra weight.

"What?" Sora said in appall.

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

"..." He wasn't even apart of the conversation anymore. He was just a third-wheel in the background of their banter. Hurt and betrayed, Riku faded away and out into the district while the three of them were distracted, not even realizing that he had left.

"Huh? He's gone." The dog pointed out after Riku had taken cover behind the wall railway up the opposite stairway. Finally making Sora look around for him. Riku was surprisingly hurt that it took Sora so long to realize that he left.

"Riku?" Sora called out, looking around for Riku before halting not too far from his new friends, while the duck impatiently tap his flipper foot along the pavement. "Nice going."

"Oh, well. At least he's okay." Sora shrugged off, adding worst to injure. He didn't even try to go after or look for him. It left a bitter taste in Riku's heart. "Who know? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

"..." He had waited for Sora and his new friends to disappeared up the other set of stairs and into another house before revealing himself again. Looking over at them from the window at a distance.

"You see? It's just as I told you." Maleficent said, appearing right behind him and coming to his side to look in at the window dwellers as well. "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you."

"..." Riku could only silently stare as her words started to speak some truth in them as he watched Sora interact with his dog and duck friend.

"You're better off without that wretched boy." Maleficent insisted to him, hovering an arm around him as she leaned down closer to him. "Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..."

"..." Riku no longer thought of questioning her. At the moment, she was the only truth that he had. Not even his friend appeared to be what he remembered to be. Bitter and betrayed, he walked over into the dark portal after Maleficent opened it, not even looking back.

He never even noticed the other people inside the house with Sora. The ones on the other side of Sora, away from the window. He never even noticed the sense of _her_ presence while in his heartbroken state. For a moment, he had thought he heard someone call out the glimmer of his name. But that faded away into the darkness along with him...

*** With Aeris ***

"Riku!" Aeris called out to him, reaching over to him only to come too late as he faded away into a dark portal.

Leon had calmed her down enough to reason with her to gather in one of their meeting headquarters to discuss the presence of Maleficent in Traverse Town with the others. And even explained whom she was to Sora when him and the other two came around. She could still sense the presence of Riku close by, so she had stilled herself for now.

But that was only until she felt the dark presence of Maleficent directly near her son. Springing out through the back door, so as not to alarm the others of the ominous presence, running after her son to get him away from a greater evil than his father. She had tried to keep her light low, so as not to flicker her light brighter in the presence of Riku's, making them both a beacon of a target. But when she realized she wouldn't make it over to him in time to halt his progress into the dark portal, she shined it as bright as she could, calling out to him.

"Riku!"

It was too late. He was gone...

Back to the place where she could only sense a glimmer of his light. She had missed her chance.

"Why if it isn't Aeris." Maleficent said coyly over to Aeris, drawing her attention as she finally realized that Maleficent was right beside her to where the portal once was. She must have been the one to seal it off. "Still as lovely as ever."

"Maleficent. I see the darkness has done nothing to cover up that wicked charm of yours." Aeris shot back in retort, her guard up and her patience running thin.

"And your light shines as brightly as ever." Maleficent continued on, un-phased by Aeris's remark. Twisting her lips up in disgust as she continued on. "Disgustingly so. No wonder your husband had left you for the darkness."

"!" That one struck a nerve, stinging in ways no magic spell ever could. Holding back the anger and pain, she clinched her fists by her sides and calmed her breath. "What have you done with my son?"

"Why I've only taken him home, of course." She said in fake innocence. "Back to his true home."

"!" Hollow Bastion?! But that place was nothing but Heartless and scraps of what it once was! Taking him there would dimmed his light. Unless... that's what she wanted. "Stay away from my son, Witch! I mean it!"

"Or else what?" Maleficent chuckled down to her with a mocking grin. "What ever are you to do to stop me?"

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" Aeris mocked back to her with relentless determination and integrity. Maleficent may have had her in height but she had nothing over her in backbone. "My Magic is stronger than yours."

"(Light Laughter) Hmm, a battle between the Light and the Darkness. Oh how I've longed to see it." Her laughter was light as chime bells as her hand hovered over the ball of her staff. She wickedly smiled in happy anticipation at the thought of the notion; but, unfortunately, there were other more pressing matters than battling it out with the Ancient. "However, how would this poor town fair in our aftermath."

"!" Aeris gasped in alarm realizing that her words were true. They could destroy half the town if the two of them truly let loose. The Refugees have been through enough with the lost of their homes, they did not need this as well. Besides, the place was full of women and children, she couldn't afford to have Maleficent summon her hordes of Heartless while there were so many in the area.

"I will leave you be for now." Maleficent dismissed her, walking over to the side a little as she summoned her own dark portal to go through. "Come to Hollow Bastion, if you ever find your way. Perhaps we can truly have our battle of the Light and Dark there, if you so wish."

"..."

"Until then, I will be molding your son into a proper master over the darkness as he so truly has the talent to be." She taunted over her shoulder at Aeris with a wicked grin, breaking into a fit of laughter as she faded away into the portal.

"You stay away from my child, Witch!" She shouted after Maleficent, her eyes burning with a rage she rarely revealed to the world. "If you lay one filthy nail on him, you'll be sorry! Mark my words, I will make you PAY!"

* * * Later that night * * *

 _Once again, she did not show up. Riku was already hurting enough as it was, he did not need this right now._

 _The place was more of a mess than what is was before. The vast blankness had so many dark cracks along it that its white existence was slowly slipping to gray._

 _"Come on, Mom. Sora really betrayed me today, I could really use someone to talk to..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mom, please. I'm really hurting right now. Can't we put our differences aside for a moment? I need your warmth and light, I need your love and kindness, just like you use to give whenever I was feeling down."_

 _"..."_

 _"Please... I'm in so much pain right now. I can't bare Sora's and yours too..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mom..."_

 _"..." He bit his lips as he held back the tears. Clinching his fists at yet another betrayal. "Fine... be that way. If that's the way you're going to be, then I'm tired of waiting."_

 _He stood up from his place resting by the tree's truck, the cracks along the blankness began to grow and expand as his anger rise. Chips of the white blankness miraculously began to fall off in the process._

 _"If you choose to ignore me, Mom, then whatever. Do what you want. I don't care. I don't need it. I don't need anybody!"_

 _Bigger pieces began breaking off._

 _"I'll get stronger on my own! Without your help or Sora's!" He began to growl in his words, shaking his arms violently in the process. "So go ahead and continue watching from whatever place you're hiding yourself in. I'll continue growing, without you! I don't need your stupid rules or lessons! I don't need this place!"_

 _With the wave of his hand the dreamworld had finally come apart, shattered into darkness._

"!" Aeris gasped awake in alarm, bolting out of her bed and out to her balcony as she looked up into the sky. Watching the stars with watering eyes as she felt the last of her son's dimming light fade away. "Riku..."

The last of her children had been taken by the darkness. She began to cry as her knees gave out on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing is Like Before

*** Traverse Town ***

Aeris was patrolling the town for Heartless. Walking along the store-sides and alleyways, meeting faces familiar and unfamiliar alike. She greeted them all as they greeted her with a friendly smile and wave, but... her heart wasn't really in it. Her son was missing and his light fading away into a flicker in the darkness, no longer traceable to Cetra senses, of course she would not be in the mood for anything. Aeris was once able to sense a trace of her son as he would call out to her in their dreams, but now the calls had just stopped. She was overloaded with worry, but most of all... she felt sick. Ready to vomit at the thought that she might have lost her son to the darkness, just like her other sons, just like the rest of her family. The idea itself made her want to hurl right on the alleyway street she was patrolling through. To think that her last speck of light in the universe would be snuffed out just like the others...

"Heard your light call out in the darkness."

"!" Aeris's heart froze, along with her breath as her eyes widen at the sound of the voice she had not heard in years. The voice that belonged to someone she held dear, someone... that she had been avoiding for years. He was leaning against the alleyway wall under the cover of darkness, waiting for her. The shadows protecting him from the street lights.

"You have been rather quiet for the past few years."

"(Gasp)!" She tried to turn to him, covering the exposure of her back as she caught him in her peripheral vision. The last time she had exposed her back to him had caused excruciating pain, the scar would still sting at the memory of the wound. She moved swiftly, getting rid of any advantages for him. But he moved faster. Before she knew it, he had moved out of the shadows and pushed her back onto the opposite alleyway wall, closing off her escape with his arm as he leaned in close. His hand resting close to the side of her face, on the wall, as they both stood under one of the alleyway lights. He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him, just his clothes. His black leather coat which he was known for now had red-violet lining and more tattered. His chest was exposed, showing his grey straps around his abdomen with two black belts over it and two straps that intersected over his chest. The black pants, boots, leather gloves, and silver pauldron over each of his shoulders was still there; but he now had a black and red fin-like growth accessory on his right forearm. Stray onyx feathers from his one wing scattered around them as they stared each other down. His beautiful wings were now reduced to one. A lonely number, just like how he most likely was...

She backed as far away from him as she could, her body practically molding with the wall. There was a time when such actions from him would get her heart fluttering; but as he was now, this only made her tense.

"Good to see you," he said, leaning in closer to decrease the gap between them. A smirk coming over his face as a wicked gleam came into his eyes. "Aeris."

"!" There was truth to his words, but they did not hold the sweet sincerity that she longed for. No, they held some form of twisted sentiment. Her eyes strayed from his as she noticed his free right hand reaching up to caress her closest side bang in between his fingers; he brought it closer to him.

"Your light is still shining brightly as ever." He commented as he gave her a quick look over, making her feel exposed and naked even as his eyes skimmed her over for only a moment. It sent a shiver down her spine that she couldn't tell whether she hated or enjoyed it. However, his analysis on her state of being seemed to disappoint him in his aloof. "That's too bad."

"Sephiroth," she called out to him, even his name still had power over her. The mere roll of it on her tongue sent a pleasurable electricity coursing through her body. But she had to ignore this feeling, holding the shiver back, she kept herself stern and held her ground. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how the last remnant of the Ancient race was fairing." He cut the gap between them in half again as the hand holding her bang worked its way up and off her bang onto her cheek. Caressing it as it slid its way down, passed her neck to her collarbone. "The last time I saw you, I was too busy blinded by my ambitions that I almost snuffed your existence out. I wanted my darkness to consume your light with every being that you are. Choking it... corroding you..."

"!" Her breath came out shaking as his fingers made their way down to her heart. His words were poison, but they felt like the finest silk to her ears as his lips and hand worked their spell on her. His hand had pressed down once it reached her left chest, giving the breast a squeeze to make her gasp out in pleasure. A blush coming over her face in embarrassment that she had allowed him to do that, let alone grant him a reaction from it. A smirk had returned to his face as he saw the silent pout she gave him when his hand quickly returned along its path. Sliding its way over and around her back to press her closer to him and away from the wall.

"Devouring you fully, until there was nothing left but darkness." He continued on, pulling her up closer to him so their lips barely touched. His lips lightly brushed along hers as he sighed out his sinful desire. "Then when all your light has faded away you would feel the pleasure my darkness can bring you."

"..." She gasped, turning her head away from his tempting lips and his seductive eyes. She could not think straight with him so close to her like this, it made her blush glow brighter. The man always knew how to get her excited, even when he wasn't really trying. Or, perhaps... he was trying... "Stop it..."

"I've missed you, Aeris." He sighed into her now exposed ear that she turned to him. Making her shiver as his breath tickled the sensitive flesh. His nose caress her hair and skin for a moment before he brought the hand that was resting on the wall up to cup her chin and turn her face to face him again. "Why would you hide away from me for so long...?"

"..." She said nothing, looking him in the eyes as the hand cupping her chin refuse to release its gentle hold. There was a mock sadness in his voice. But deep down... she knew his words to have a ring of truth behind them.

"Does my darkness truly frighten you this much?"

"I do not fear the darkness." She replied with unwavering determination as she looked him dead-on in the eyes. "And I am most certainly not afraid of yours."

"Oh? Such strong conviction." He smiled at her with his silent laughter expression as if he found her words humorous. "I can assure you, my darkness is not to be taken lightly."

"Your darkness could never fully destroy my light. Neither could it yours."

"You are mistaken, my dear lady." Sephiroth said as the hand cupping her chin brought her face closer to his. "I have no light."

"Yes you do." Aeris insisted, pleaded for the man he once was that she knew was still inside him would hear her words. "You may have shrouded your heart in darkness, that it's pitch black. You may have buried your light under deep darkness, but it's still there."

"..." Sephiroth couldn't help but silently stare into the passion burning in her eyes, letting her speak as her eyes silently demanded for him to listen.

"You covered your light under so many layers of darkness that you no longer even think that it's there. You don't even believe that anyone can even break through your darkness to be able to reach. Well guess what. I know it's there. I know I can reach it." She slowly reached her hand up, going to cup his cheek. "I can bring it into the light again, I can bring you back to me. If only you'd allow me..."

"..." He had allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of her touch, gently relaxing into her hand. Until he realized how dangerous her presence was. Her words nearly consumed him completely, she had already gotten him to let his guard down. He had thought that he was the one with the control over her, but it turns out that she was the one with the control over him. She was dangerous and she didn't even seem to notice. He should dispose of her existence right here and now. But... the thought of ending her did not sit well with him. He was even torn up inside a little at the first time he had thought he had killed her once he cooled off. Her existence was dangerous to him, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to image the worlds without her. Steeling himself up again, he swiftly grasped her wrist into his hand, pulling her hand away from him. "Such lovely words for a meaningless cause. You're wasting your breath on a memory."

"You're not a memory, Sephiroth. You're real."

"Am I? Or am I the darkness of a lost man, wondering from battle to battle, trying to run away from himself?"

"No. Seph-"

"Face it, Flowergirl of Radiant Garden, I am only the darkness Cloud Strife longs to escape from. And yet he continues to pursue me, like a dog hopelessly chasing its tail. Soon to catch it, soon to take a bite into the temptation of the darkness. Cloud will fall into darkness, and I will be there to watch it consume the last drops of light left in his weak body. Soon he shall taste the true power of the darkness."

"Cloud would never give in to the darkness."

"O' but he already has." Sephiroth corrected her with a knowing-grin. "He's already made a deal with Hades just to find me, little Ancient."

"!"

"What a pity too, turns out he was getting tired of trying to find me on his own. I didn't expect him to give in to short-cuts so easily."

"(Gasp) Cloud..." She turned her head away, towards where the light of Olympus Coliseum was to see if his words were true. And they were. She could sense Clouds dimming light so close to Hades pitch black darkness, the ruler of that world's Underworld had no light in his heart. He was mean as he was manipulative, and that was the truth. He was one of the members in Maleficent's Dark Council, and she was certain that his goal was to shake the worlds up. So why would Cloud side with such a man, was his vengeance truly worth it? And why was he so close to Sora's light?

Unless... (Gasp)! Cloud had made a deal with Hades to take Sora out in the arenas to get to Sephiroth!

But Cloud couldn't possibly go through with it! Sora was only a boy! However... from the looks of things, Cloud was most likely fighting Sora in the arena right now.

"..." Sephiroth did not like the worried look in her watering eyes; did not like the concern she felt for another man. It brought out a possessiveness that he thought he could only feel for the darkness, it brought out a jealously. Gripping her chin again, he brought her face back to him as he sandwiched her between the wall and him. "What do you see in that broken boy anyway? He is but a weak fool that hides from himself."

"Cloud is strong. Stronger than you think." He had startled her with his sudden action, and something had entered his eyes that made a chill run up her spine, she could not say whether she liked it or not.

"I know that he's weak. Far better than you think. I mean, after all, (chuckle)..." He leaned in closer, their lips barely away from touching. "Whom better to know him than his darker half?"

"!" She pulled back, away from his face. She was starting to get frustration at his lack of self-recognition. "For the last time, Sephiroth: you are you, and Cloud is Cloud. There is nothing that could get rid of the both of your own individualities."

"The wishful thinking of a dreamy-eyed Cetra."

"It's not a wish, Sephiroth. It is reality." She insisted to him, pulling out of his grip on her chin to meet his gaze on her own grounds. "Don't run from me, Seph. Come on, you have to remember who you were, what you've been... what we've had..."

"..."

"Please..." She pleaded with him, placing a hand over her heart. "I know deep down inside your heart you remember me..."

"..." He looked into her eyes, and in that moment she thought that she had seen a gleam of recognition in his lifestream eyes. But just like that it was gone, replaced by a clouded look in his eyes that she had recognized through years by his side. The grip he had around her backside had tightened as he pulled her in closer. "The only memory I have of you is the insatiable lust Cloud has towards you. A lust that he kept so far into his darkness that it is part of the core of my being."

"For the Light's sake, own up to your own emotions!" She huffed at him, pushing him away at his chest with her hands with a hint of her strength. She could not handle his touch when he got like this; it made the gesture lose its intimacy.

"(Chuckle) What? Disgusted that Cloud could have such dirty thoughts about you to see you in such a way?"

"No, I'm disgusted that you won't man up to own up to your own thoughts like this." She said, appalled as the words left her mouth. Making her blush a little at the own unintentional admittance from her husband about his feelings for her, no matter how twisted the darkness had made them. They were still there, and that's all that ever matter to her. "These are your feelings, Sephiroth. And they're okay, you are my husband after all. Why won't you accept them?"

"The better question is," he said, pulling her back close to him. "Why haven't I given in to them?"

"!" Her blush grew brighter. Even like this, the man could still make her weak at the knees with that voice and touch of his alone.

"The last Cetra, here in my arms. What a tempting notion that is." And it truly was, something about being tied to this Ancient young woman did sound appealing to him.

"I'm not... the last one..." She was barely able to get out her retort as she was consumed by his touch. It had been years, and she had been longing for this.

"No. You're right, you're not..." She had almost given in, if his next words hadn't jolted her awake. "That reminds me, where is the child you had in your arms?"

"!"

"I wonder what happened to that cute little boy you tried so hard to keep away from me?" He looked into her eyes to see if they would give him the answer, sensing around if he could feel the child's light that he could remember from that day. "I don't sense him anywhere nearby. Perhaps his light has faded away."

"Tch," that one struck a nerve with Aeris, making her scrunch her brow.

"He must have grown by now. I wonder if I can add him to the addition of my forces." The wicked look in his eyes grew brighter at the anger that had come over her through his words. "Yes, he would make a lovely addition to my Remnants."

"You stay away from our boy, Sephiroth! I mean it!"

"Oh?" A small smile grew on his face as he found her anger utterly charming, ignoring the fact she had used the word 'our boy' to describe the child. He tilted her chin up with his finger to get a better view of her steamed face. "What a protective mother you are. Too bad there was nothing you could do to keep him away from the temptation of the darkness."

"!"

"I'm sure the boy would be quite useful with the darkness, along with the other remnants of me I have at my disposal."

"..." The mere mention of the others left a dark twist inside her stomach. "What have you done...?"

"Hm?"

"What have you done to our other boys?!"

"Our other boys?" He could barely contain his chuckle at the notion. "You make it sound like you're their mother."

"I **am** their mother, Sephiroth! That's what I am! Now what has your foolishness done to our sons?!"

"Our sons...?" He had to admit, the idea of making a child with this Cetra woman did have an appealing sound to him. The mere though of it excited his blood. A deep chuckle came over him as he pulled her in closer for a more intimate contact. "What does it matter to you? If what you say is true, we can always make more..."

"!" His words disgusted her, almost as much as it broke her heart. His touch no longer felt good anymore, it was poison. Pushing him away as hard as she could like his touch burned her, she broke free of his grip and put some distance between them. "Let go of me, you heartless monster!"

"I take it you're not too fond of the idea. -!" He mocked at her, a grin came over his face as he silently hinted how 'willing' she was but a moment ago. He was about to remove the distance between them again to pull her in when he felt the darkness control over Cloud's heart disappear. Aeris turned to look in that direction as well, it would appear that Sora's light was able to pull Cloud back out of the darkness. She knew Sora wasn't strong enough at the moment to beat Cloud, but it would seem that Cloud was holding back and wasn't going to take the final blow even after he defeated Sora in the arena. His light was too strong to give in to the darkness, she knew Cloud would pull himself through. "It would seem that the darkness was too much for Cloud to handle. Perhaps he needs more time in the arenas until he's ready."

"..."

"I'll leave you be for now." Sephiroth said to her, looking back at her with his eyes. Their stare making her freeze in place. "Try not to wonder away while I'm gone."

"Mph," she stared back at him with defiance, willing herself to stand her ground as she held herself down with her grip on the wall behind her.

"In the mean time, I'll see about that boy you tried so hard to keep hidden for all these years." He announced as he turned his back to her to walk away into the darkness of the alleyway. "In the end, all make their way to the fighting arena."

"You stay away from that boy. Sephiroth." She ordered to him, only to get his laughter in return as he continued to walk away into the darkness, back to the world from whence he came. "Sephiroth!"

*** Later at Hollow Bastion ***

Maleficent kept coming in and out of Hollow Bastion during Riku's training, saying that she had important business to attend to that needed her urgent attention. For the most part she had showed him the basic and left him alone to his own devices. Until that nightfall when she spoke to him for more than just a minute.

"Riku, how do you feel about going on a mission to another world?" Maleficent questioned to him as she made her way into the training hall. "I believe you're ready for the task."

"?" The idea did seem tempting, to finally get out of this place to see what the other worlds had out there. He could practically jump for the chance; but... there was always a catch. "What do you need?"

"That fool, Jafar, has been tampering too far with the darkness, taking its power too lightly." She says, brushing her fingertips along the sphere of her staff. "I fear he will not be able to complete even the simplest task I have given him."

"Which is?"

"Capture the Princess of Heart lying inside his world of Agrabah. We need her in order to complete our goal." She explained to him. "With that boy wielding the Keyblade getting in the way, Jafar will most likely consume himself in trying to defeat him."

"..."

"What do you say, Riku? Are you up for the task?"

"Grabbing a princess and bringing her back here?" He remarked with smirk. "Heh, that sounds easy enough."

"Hm, then I will leave it to you then." She gestured with her arm towards the open space area in the room. "Go on, open a portal so you can walk through the darkness of the worlds."

"..." Concentrating on what Maleficent had taught him, he used his will over the heart to command the darkness to open a path for him. It worked, with a minor strain, the portal had opened for him. Without hesitation he had walked on through the dark portal, taken to a place full of sand and exotic walls decorated in treasure.

He had come in just in time to see Jafar make the foolish wish to be an all-powerful genie. The floor had collapse under his transformation, taking Sora and his companions with it. The Genie that had granted his wish had accompanied them down below as well, to see how they would fair in the fight as he was forced powerless as his ties with the lamp made him unable to disobey his master. Jafar was more powerful than ever, but he had one massive flaw. A flaw that Sora had seen through instantly. Ignoring the brute magical force of the recently genie-made Jafar, Sora went straight for the flying bird holding Jafar's lamp and ordered him back into his lamp. In a comical joke, Jafar had pulled in his bird with him as well. Taking the safe route, the Genie had buried the lamp just to make sure that no one would ever use it and unleash the evil genie dwelling inside it.

The destructive power that Jafar had unleashed had compromised the structure integrity of the cave. Pretty soon the place was going to cave in at any moment. Somewhere along the fight the princess in blue had woken up from her unconsciousness. Crawling over, she made her way over to the edge to observe what was happening below, never nothing Riku's presence behind her. She wore matching pants and bra-like top, tying her long raven hair back in a braid. She had an innocence and purity about her, just like Alice, just like Kairi. But alas, he had a job to do. If this is what it would take to help him find Kairi, then he would do what he would have to do. Startling her with his sudden movement, he walked over to her, the sounds of shoes causing her to turn around. Snatching her up before she could scream out, he placed a hand over her mouth dragging her back into the portal he instantly opened up behind them and took her with him back to Hollow Bastion.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm gonna need to borrow your power for a while." He said, trying to calm the fear that had come over her eyes. It had worked, however only but a little. The poor thing was still shaking, the darkness of this place truly frightened her, not really surprising coming from one of the Princesses of Heart. If Riku took the time to know her, he bet she would be a sweet and kind person.

"Well done, Riku."

"(Yelp)!"

"!" She let out a startling cry as the darkness from the floor sprouted up and consumed her, taking her away just like Alice. He had on instinct reached out to try and pull her out at the sound of her cry, only to recoil his hand back as he realized what he was doing. Maleficent had come into the room to greet his return and contain the princess. He had felt a little bad at what he was doing, but he knew that no real or permanent harm was being done to the princesses. Once this was all over, they could return to their normal lives on their own worlds. Easing his conscious with this, he turned to fully face Maleficent.

"I am pleased at how quick you work."

"It was just a quick grab, anybody could do it."

"Yes well, unfortunately that's not such a simple task for simpletons." She huffed out through her breath, looking away in her own irritants as she felt that her council were nothing but fools that she surrounded herself with, unable to do the most simplest of task. "But enough of that, get some rest. I have a reward for you in the Council Room later, after you've recovered your strength from its use of the darkness."

"..." Riku took heed to her advice, leaving the training area to head back to his room. Not lying to himself to say that he wasn't curious about the reward she was talking about, he felt that he hadn't really done much to really call for one. But whatever, he didn't really get what those guys were up to. But he would play along as long as it led him to Kairi. They had already led him to Sora, although it wasn't really much of a pleasant reunion, he was most likely going to get more of chance of finding Kairi with them than anywhere else.

He had returned to his room, but not really to get any restful sleep. He had received a sleepless nap, dreaming of nothing but the darkness, a darkness far deeper than the light-less room he surrounded himself in. His dreams were now empty, but what did he expect. She hasn't shown up in his dreams for days, she wasn't likely going to show up now. She had left him with nothing but the emptiness, and the minor ringing of humming that was barely hear-able in the darkness. The noise irritated him, like a voice he couldn't hear or decipher the words, it was just something that gave him headaches. And yet, he kept trying to construe the noise each time, as if something inside him urge him to do so.

But in the end, there was nothing. He slept in the darkness, he dreamed in the darkness, and he woke up to the darkness. It was like a cold lullaby. Nothing like the warm glow of hers that he use to know...

But she was gone now. This was his realm now. The darkness that she tried so hard to keep him away from. Now, he thrived in it.

He had instantly woken up from his nap along the lounge seat at the sound of Maleficent opening the door. She had let herself in with barely a moment after her soft knock. Her crow resting on her shoulder as her staff clicked along the floor as she walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"..."

"It's pitch black in there..." She said over at the border of the doorway, looking into the room. "Why don't you turn on the light?"

"I feel more comfortable in the dark." His words seemed to please her as a small grin came over her aloof face.

"Do as you please. It's your room, after all." She replied before turning around to head back into the hallway. "But enough of that. It's time for you to meet up with some of our other members in the Council Room."

Riku had silently followed behind her into the darkness of the Council Room, the only light shinning in the room was the sickly green glow coming from the meeting table-top, which wasn't glowing right now. Apparently the only other member present was Hades.

"(Sigh) That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-" Hades complained, looking over a Riku, "if someone had stuck around to give him a hand."

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku said, defending himself.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred." Maleficent said, agreeing with Riku's decision to stay out of the fight. "One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up." Hades insisted, feeling like he was being ganged up on with how many nay sayers he had against him. "I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

"Huh?" Riku turned to Maleficent in the hopes that she knew what he was talking about.

"We had a deal, yes?" Maleficent reminded him. "You help us, and we grant you your wish..."

The glow of the table had turned on to reveal a hologram of Kairi, sleeping and motionless.

"Kairi!" Riku reached out to her, only to remember that it was only a small hologram of her.

"Go to her." Maleficent insisted. "Your vessel is waiting."

He turned around as he sensed the approach of another dark presence, but this one was lighter and more innocent compared to the others that he had felt wandering through the halls of Hollow Bastion. It was the man dressed up like one of those old time pirate captains, with a large hat and a hook for one of his hands.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise." The captain warned him in advance. "It won't be a pleasant voyage."

"..." He couldn't believe it was all working out for him so fast, this was almost too good to be true. With that in mind, he turned back to Maleficent. "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?"

"Catch? What's the catch?" She said innocently as if she had no idea what he meant, but he knew she was faking it, he knew with her type everything had a price. She turned around back to him, approaching him. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."

Her words were like poison to him, along with her touch as she gently touched his cheek with her sharp nails barely grazing him. He had already had a mother, he didn't have room for another. And he was most certainly not looking for a replacement. Not after the last heartache the other one had caused with her abandonment of him to face his fate out in the worlds. He smacked her hand away and jumped back to put the distance between them again.

"I seriously doubt that." He said with venom in his tongue, but she payed it no mind as she straightened herself.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."

"..." He stared at her, letting her words sink in before heading off with the Captain to meet up with Kairi.

Through his time there, he had already got a feel for the people in Hollow Bastion. This Captain was easily manipulable, he felt like he would have no problems with him. But Hades was conniving and scheming, and he was open about it, not to mention that he had hidden power about him that Riku did not want to deal with. Riku would have to avoid him, if at all possible. But Maleficent... he could never really get a feel for Maleficent. He had no idea what was going through her head or what she was planning, that alone made him uneasy around her. But even so, she was his only best bet to power. And as long as she kept her end of their arrangement, he would continue to ignore the feeling in his gut and followed where she goes.

The trip wasn't a long one, he had taken Riku to a world covered in Moon and star light that felt like it was created from the wonder and happiness of children. They had boarded his ship, where the captain had led Riku to the Captain's Quarters. There, Kairi rested, motionless along the couch.

"Kairi!" He called to her as he rushed to her side.

"..." But she remained unresponsive. Her eyes were open, but they had a lifeless dull to them. She was breathing, but her body remained motionless as if she was in a unconscious-daze.

"What's wrong with you?" He called down to her in concern, only to get no response back. Angered and looking for answers, he turned back to the captain for blame. "What did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything to her, boy. We found her like this." The Captain replied in answered, not fully effected by Riku's angry stare. "She's been in this doll-like state since the moment we brought her on the ship, who knows for how much longer than that. It's almost as if something inside her is missing..."

"Her heart..." Riku concluded on his own, once he finally truly gave her a look over. The light that he had known her for had vanish along with it, to wherever her heart had wandered off to. But where could it be; and, how could it leave her body behind? Was it taken from her by chance? "... I'll find a way. I'll find a way to make you better, Kairi."

"What?" The Captain said to the boy in confusion, his promise was wasted, there was no hope for the girl in this state. But Riku didn't give him enough time to correct his words, opening a portal he began his search through the worlds for a cure. "Lad!"

The Captain called out to him to try and halt his pointless actions, but it was too late. Riku was already gone, moving through the darkness. He had skimmed through many worlds, not fully able to enjoy as he kept himself busy trying to find a cure. But it was useless, all the worlds that he visited had nothing that could help him. He began to grow tired, and was starting to lose hope. Taking a much needed break, he decided to see how Sora was doing. Stretching out his senses through the space, he sensed Sora's light, flying close by in possibly his Gummi ship, along with his other new companions' lights. Their presence irritated him and filled him with a minor jealousy, only for all of them to suddenly disappear under a larger, more dimmer light.

It was so strange, it was almost like they were swallowed up. Following their light through the darkness, he found that his thoughts rang truer than he first took them for. Because he had found himself to be in the stomach of what appeared to be a giant floating whale. There was a ferocity and aggression in the beast's heart that Riku could sense consuming the air. Such strong emotions of the heart where most likely the only thing allowing the giant whale to survive in the vacuum of space; however, it drew other presences to it from such darkness of the heart. That was what was most likely drawing the Heartless to this place. Among other things...

He could sense Sora and his other two companions inside the whale, that much was given. But, he could also sense the presence of two other hearts inside this place. Through years of experience with his Cetra power, he was able decipher the wielder of hearts based on their light. An ability that seemed more like a burden growing up was becoming more useful out in the worlds. From his sense he deciphered the dulling and yet still hopeful light of one of the hearts was most likely the heart of an old man, dulled from the many experiences and trails through life that still had that youthful gleam of hope to it that most tended to lose with age. And the other was small and yet shined brightly and full of innocence, that one most likely belonged to that of a young boy. Most likely, the old man was his father. The old man's heart had seemed normal, but... there was something strange about the boy's heart, almost unnatural.

Not giving it enough time to ponder among himself, he decided to investigate this great conundrum with his own eyes. He had followed the presence of the two strangers' hearts, only to find the surprise of his life that one of the hearts didn't belong to a young boy after all, but to a puppet. It was carrying a large Gummi block back to an old man on a boat. That would explain why his heart seemed so strange to Riku, how was this even possible? This was no short of a miracle.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" The old man asked as Riku watched under cover from a safe distance.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father?"

"!" Riku's eyes widen in surprise for a moment as the puppet named Pinocchio actually spoke. 'So he can talk too. Why am I so surprised? That thing somehow has a heart of its own. Maybe this is just the answer I need to help Kairi.'

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" The old man questioned, looking down at the block.

"It's true." That's when Sora made his appearance, along with his band of misfits. And that's when Riku made his distance even further. The boy was interesting, he would have to grab him when no one else was around. "So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"

But it looks like Riku would get his chance. The boy had spotted him while his supposed father was busy introducing themselves to Sora and his gang. So Riku ran off further into the whale, in the hopes that the young puppet would follow.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?" Ask the puppet, walking up to Riku without any presence of guard around strangers. Strange how the puppet had the same mimic of the actual innocence of a child, he was pretty good. Even so, still a puppet nonetheless. If the thing wanted to be like a real little boy, then he would play along... by his own game.

"I'm just playing tag with those other three guys." Riku instantly went along. "Wanna play too?"

"Oh yes please! I love playing games!" Pinocchio ecstatically said, more than happy to go along with Riku's little game.

"Well, Sora and the others are 'it' now and they're gonna try and tag us. But you can't let them tag you or else the games over and you're 'it'. You got that, kid?"

"Hm mph, got it. This sounds fun!" Pinocchio says, pumping a fist up in cheer. His wooden feet clicking as he jumped up.

"Heh, don't let them catch you then, Pinocch." Riku said, running off. "I'm going up ahead to find a good hiding place."

Riku saw the puppet as an easy catch, there was no need to rush with this. Why not have a little bit of fun with this while he could. He was about to run off when Sora and his companions showed up.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked over to Pinocchio. "Come on, let's go back."

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy tried to tell Pinocchio, but he had just thought that Goofy was trying to play a trick to make him lose the game. So he wasn't going to fall for that, so he didn't budge.

Having enough of his child stubbornness, Sora scolded the puppet.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora said, turning around to head back, refusing to play Pinocchio's little game. Sora was bringing up a good point that they were all stranded inside the belly of a whale and should be spending their time trying to find away to escape instead of fooling around inside the creature's large organs. But at the moment, Riku didn't see it that way, he thought Sora was just showing off because he was somehow more stronger now and apparently no longer had time for 'little games' that he use to love to play so much.

"But, Sora, I thought you like games." Riku called out, causing Sora to halt in his steps and turn around. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku! Wh- What are you doing here?" Sora asked surprised and concern that Riku was inside the belly of the whale too.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku shrugged off.

"You know what I mean!" Sora huffed out in irritation at Riku's nonchalance about the situation. "What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on." Sora shot back, finding Riku's notion completely ridiculous. But Riku wasn't going to have it any other way, grabbing Pinocchio's hand and running off. Leaving Sora with a bunch of heartless along the way.

They were just minor Heartless like the ones Riku had to train with everyday since he left the islands, he was sure Sora could handle them. What with that Keyblade he had and all. He had Sora chase after them through a couple of Chambers inside the Whale's belly, always keeping one step ahead of them.

"Hey, mister, we're gonna lose them if we keep going this much." Pinocchio pointed out in concern as he felt that they were getting too far ahead of them.

"Giving up already, Pinocchio, aren't you having fun?" Riku pointed out to him as he kept on running confusing Sora and the others as they continued to keeping running through the different Chambers, just missing the gang as they barely almost passed each other like a British comedy. "It's the thrill of the chase that makes the game all that exciting."

"Well, yeah, this is rather fun." Pinocchio admitted, giving in to Riku's reasoning.

"Come on, Pinocch, we're having fun, they're having fun. Why let the game end so soon?"

"You're right! I'm gonna give this game my best!"

"You're gonna have to jump for this one."

"Wha? Whoa!" Pinocchio pondered out loud to Riku before Riku had them jumping down from the uplift in Chamber 5, it was a minor jump down but still something big for someone Pinocchio's size and it had caught him off guard. "Ha haha, that was fun!"

"Let's split so it'll make it harder for them to catch us." Riku suggested, pointing towards the lower Chamber openings each in opposite directions. "You go that way and I'll go this way."

"Okay!" Pinocchio instantly obeyed, running off to do what he was told. He was a good boy, but too trusting. It made him easily gullible, and a bad judge of character. Riku felt a little bad taking advantage of such innocence, but he was doing what he had to do to save Kairi and that's all that mattered. And he was just taking a little break from all his hard work, if Sora was spending all his time playing around, why couldn't he get a moment to play around too?

Figuring that he had put enough distance between them all, Riku slowed down into a walk along the Chambers.

"Why do you still care about that boy?" Came the voice of Maleficent behind him, catching Riku off guard that she had followed him here. She had left him alone to his own devices so far, he didn't think that she would interfere now. "He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all."

"!" She had openly reminded him of his own pain and jealously caused by Sora, but he didn't want her to know how much that struck a nerve with him. Turning around fully to face her, he put on his poker face of aloofness. "I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little."

"Oh, really? Of course you were." She said skeptically to him as if she knew better, before lecturing him like she has been for the past few days of his training as she passed to leave him once again to his business. She had saw this whole endeavor as a great opportunity to bring Riku further into the dark side. Sora's influence would only draw out Riku's hatred and jealous more at this time, why not fuel the dark fires of his heart. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

"Mind your own business." Riku shot back to her in retort as she left once again into her own dark portal. Her words only made him angrier. Turns out in the heat of their own conversation, Sora and the others were able to catch up to them as they had already caught up to Pinocchio, causing the boy to run off passed him as he tried to get away from them in the next Chamber. Riku had just watched Pinocchio pass by as he confronted Sora and his companions on his own.

"Riku!" Sora was shocked and frustrated that Riku had just let Pinocchio pass him by. There were Heartless wandering around the area, he could get hurt on his own. "What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora." Riku countered back to him, ready to lay into him. He had just got lectured by Maleficent, he was not in the mood to let Sora lecture him as well, especially with how mad he was at Sora at the moment. Not holding back, he told Sora what was on his mind. "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do." Sora said, deflating a little. But that's when Pinocchio screamed out, making the both of them turn around in concern towards the Chamber Pinocchio had run off into.

They both ran in, only to see that Pinocchio had been captured by a large Heartless, most likely drawn to Pinocchio's strange heart. But Riku wasn't going to let that dumb Heartless have Pinocchio, he still had to find out how Pinocchio's heart worked.

"You up for this?" Riku asked over to Sora, who was already crouched down, ready for action.

"No problem. Let's do it!"

"Hm," For a moment it felt like hold times as they both fought together to save Pinocchio. Once upon a time they had dreams and imagined that one day they would defeat a great monster together, who knew that they would be living that dream today. Sora's technique was rather brawler-slugger style and lacked form, Sora could get the job done but he was messy and was pron to get scratches along the way. Which he had proven as he got too bold and didn't back away in time as the large Heartless smacked him away with its long arms. Concerned as Sora was knocked back by the force, Riku tried to encourage him to keep on fighting while tossing Sora the spare healing items that he had on him when Sora needed them. "Stick with it."

"Get me out of here!" Pinocchio kept pleading with them as the Heartless kept smacking them around.

"Don't give up." Riku insisted as the both of them joined together to finish off the Heartless. Eventually the Heartless did let Pinocchio go, releasing him into the Bowel's hole of the whale. Without hesitation, Riku jumped after Pinocchio, Sora and the others soon to follow.

It would seem that the hole had lead them right to the very beginning again, leaving Riku to believe that they did not teach him this anatomy in biology. Grabbing ahold of Pinocchio and jumping off onto higher grounds, Riku check to see if he was okay. But he was unconscious and not responding. Did the Heartless get his heart after all? Was he to late? Even so, this could still be a great opportunity for Riku for observational purposes.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Geppetto called, Riku had forgot about the old man. He had walked over to the edge of his boat in worry as he saw Pinocchio drop down only to be scooped up like a football by a boy he had not meet yet whom was about to run off with Pinocchio in hand. "Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" The old man insisted as Sora and his companions finally caught up with them. Riku found it strange how much of a bond the old man had with this puppet, let alone to call it his son. It almost reminded him of... his...

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts." Riku said, changing the subject that was starting to build up in his mind. He had left that world behind, there was no point thinking about it now, or the few people he left behind on it. "I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora added in, starting to get fully concern as the conversation had his utmost attention.

So now Sora was starting to get serious instead of playing around with his Keyblade.

"What do you care about her?" Riku shot back to him in annoyance, simply walking away with Pinocchio. He could have easily opened a portal to head back to Hollow Bastion with Pinocchio, but he had needed some time to cool down and walk off his frustration with Sora. He was so busy playing around with his new friends that he had forgotten about his old friends and the adventures that 'they' were suppose to have together. He had gotten stronger and no longer had a need for them anymore, and it was all because of that Keyblade. He had to work hard to get where he was now, and Sora had did it all like it was nothing, skipping the steps because his Keyblade allowed him the luxury.

He continued climbing up the throat of the whale; the small workout was doing wonders on his frustrations, but didn't seem to get rid of them fast enough. It only got his blood pumping faster, and Sora still following on his tail was not helping the situation any better. The Heartless were slowing him down, but not enough time to give Riku a chance to cool down. Strangely enough, he found himself inside the stomach of the whale, taking a little break he put Pinocchio down. Pinocchio was standing so still, just like Kairi. But, unlike Kairi... Pinocchio was already a doll the whole time.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go Riku." Sora called out, startled Riku that he had actually caught up to him so fast. He wasn't this fast when they were racing as kids.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless..." Riku pondered aloud for all of them to hear. "Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi."

"..." Sora silently listen along to Riku's ramble, letting him finish and sparking that small hope still inside Riku's heart that they still could work together, that they were still friends.

"How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her." Riku suggested, silently pleading to himself that Sora would say yes as he walked over to Sora. "We can do it together."

But Sora had gotten into a fighting stance the moment he had approached, halting him in his steps and tearing his heart apart a little.

"What?" He was hurt that Sora would raise his blade against him over this. Weren't they friends? "You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora countered back at him.

"Conscience?" What did that have to do with anything?

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"..." So Sora was starting to listen and following the voice inside his head now. Riku had tried that for years, but the voice inside his head had abandoned him... "Then you leave me no choice."

While Sora was talking, the cricket that was with him and wandered over to Pinocchio. He was such a small thing, Riku had saw no harm at letting him proceed.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" The cricket called out to Pinocchio in concern. What Riku wasn't expecting was for Pinocchio to respond back.

"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." So it would seem that the Heartless had not taken his heart... and apparently his nose grew when he lied. "Oh! I guess I'm okay!"

Riku couldn't believe it, Pinocchio's heart was still thriving and his suppose to be motionless body was still moving, so why couldn't Kairi... What made her so different than a suppose to be lifeless puppet...?

"Huh?" Riku looked up in alarm as the large Heartless made its appearance again. Taking advantage of the sudden commotion, he made his way out of there. Opening up a dark portal to Captain Hook's Jolly Roger ship while the others were distracted with the Heartless. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he walked over to where Kairi was resting. Disappointed that he had went through all the trouble, trying to find a cure for her, only to come back empty handed. Only with a simple clue of what 'might' have taken her heart. He would have said she was like a puppet, but current events have proven that statement to be incorrect. "So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?"

"Precisely." Maleficent answered his rhetoric question, making her sudden appearance behind him at his predicament. He was too tired and broken down to feel anything about her sudden appearance in his business. If she could provide him answers and help than he would welcome her untimely appearances.

"And her heart was..."

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." Maleficent answered, finally proving his worries.

"Tell me, what can I do!" He jolted around, pleading with Maleficent for an answer. At this moment if anyone could find the answer, she could. She had a knack for the Heartless and the Darkness.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart." Maleficent simply explained to him, giving him the answer he was seeking. "Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart."

"..." Now he was given an answer and a direction on how to proceed with saving Kairi. He just had to work on how to go about it now.

"Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift." Maleficent said down encouragingly to him, before the room had suddenly been covered in darkness as she spread her arms out as if to engulf the place in her dark robes. "The power to control the Heartless."

He had felt the power sink in to him, and had seen the sickly green glow of the darkness' power sink into him as the lights seemed to light up again. With this new power and his goal set, his spirits had raised up again. Turning around, he made a promise down to his motionless friend.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."

*** The next day at Traverse Town ***

"This will be your new home, now that you're in Traverse Town." Leon explained, showing the new refugees to one of the vacant buildings in the town for them to set up shop and settle in.

"It's the best we could do on short notice." Aeris replied to them as they gave their new home a look around, a little dusty from its lack of use and years of being locked up. "I'm sorry if it's not to your liking."

"No, no, it's quite perfect. It's nothing a little dusting couldn't fix." Geppetto insist with a smile as Pinocchio went over to sit on the dusty couch, building up a cloud of dust in the process. "Thank you for all your kindness, the two of you."

"Hm, it's our job to help." Leon replied, saying that what they had done was no big deal.

"Even so, it's not usual for someone to give such generous accommodations to strangers with little to their name, even if they are refugees." Geppetto persisted. "Such kindness should not be taking lightly. We are eternally grateful for your care. Aren't we, Pinocchio?"

"Yes." Pinocchio said, getting the note that his father wanted him to also thank Leon and Aeris for their help to them in this new world. Giving them a polite bow, Pinocchio thanked them as well. "Thank you for all your help, Mr. Leon and Ms. Aeris."

"(Giggle) Well, aren't you a well mannered little boy." Aeris happily bent down and rested on hand on her knee, patting Pinocchio on the head with the other in return. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine with the other children in town."

"Oh, yes. Once we set up our Toy Store, I hope that Pinocchio would be able to go to school and have many other boys and girls to play with." Geppetto sincerely hope that his wish would come true for his little boy.

"And then we can play tag together, just like Riku and Sora taught me!" Pinocchio said excitedly, jumping in the air at the thought.

"!" The mere mention of Riku, let alone Sora's name had sparked a gasp of surprise from Aeris, Leon mostly at the latter name. Aeris's eyes widened for a moment. "You've seen Riku and Sora before?"

"Why yes. Sora was the nice young boy that helped rescued us from Monstro." Geppetto answered her question.

"And Riku was the boy who taught me how to play tag." Pinocchio added in before he saddened a little at a sudden thought about Riku. "But... he seemed sad while he was playing with us. He looked like he was lonely..."

"..."

"I hope we get to play again. He was really fun!"

"Hmm, yes. I hope the two of you will play together again as well." Aeris said, leaning back up straight again.

"We'll leave you be for now." Leon said, cutting their conversation short as the two of them made their way out the door. "Good luck with your business."

"Thank you, come by anytime." "Goodbye." Geppetto and Pinocchio said, waving the two of them off.

"..." Aeris stayed quiet for a moment as Leon shut the door behind them.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her in concern once the door was close.

"I think I need some tea at the moment." Was all Aeris said as she parted ways with Leon and headed over to the Cafe to calm herself.

"..." Leon said nothing as he let her be. She needed a moment, and he would give it to her. She was a mother with an AWAL son, any news about him would have a great affect on her, especially the bad ones. Aeris was like the mother, or the big sister of the group, it had always hurt them to see her in pain. If she needed her space to be alone with her thoughts for contemplation in order to help make herself feel better, then they would leave her be. Out of all of them, she was the most sound of mind, he knew she could pull herself together.

Aeris had made it to her favorite spot at the Cafe, the waiter already knowing her order the moment he saw her sit down. Leaving her be with her cup of tea as she left her mummy on the table along with the tip. The tea was good, just like it had always been. But... somehow she couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it.

"Hey, Aeris! There's a tournament going on at Olympus Coliseum, the Phil's Tournament!" Yuffie said over to Aeris as she ran up to her at her table in the town's Cafe. She always got excited about a good fight, what only could get her more excited was... "They say, there's going to be a really big prize for the winner! We're taking the Gummi Ship out there for it. Wanna come?"

That.

"..." It always brought Aeris joy to see Yuffie get excited like this. And she would love to help keep that happy look on Yuffie's face; and, the sound of letting lose in an arena did sound appealing with all that she was going through right now. But... she could never set foot on the world of Olympus Coliseum. Not on her life, not while _he_ was still there... "No."

"What?!" Yuffie deflated at Aeris flat-out rejection. Aeris had never said no to her about anything before. What made this time so different? "Come on, Aeris, don't leave me hanging like this. Leon is joining in as well, and you're super strong with that magic of yours. With your help, we're sure to win!"

"No, Yuffie." Aeris said, putting her foot down on the matter. "I will not set a foot on Olympus Coliseum."

"But-" Yuffie flinched up as Aeris gave her that stern look. She never used such a look on anyone, for Aeris to finally use it on her was a frightening experience. She stiffened up as she dropped the subject. "Y- Okay. Then me and Leon will be gone for a while. Will you and Cid be okay looking over the town?"

"We'll be fine, Yuffie." Aeris insisted, encouraging Yuffie to go on out there with Leon and have fun. Light knows the two deserve it with all their hard work. She had lifted back up her cup of tea and took a sip. "Besides... Merlin is here."

"..." She had released a sweat-drop at that. "Of course, how could I forget? We've got two magical wizs on our side."

"Three if you include the Fairy Godmother." Aeris corrected, taking another sip of her cup of tea.

"Right..." Yuffie nervously said as the sudden silence of the conversation was starting to get awkward for her. "Well... I'm off then. Take care!"

"You too, Sweetie." Aeris gently waved back at her, in response to Yuffie's more energetic wave as she ran off to the town's exit gates. "Be safe out there."

With Yuffie gone, she was able to return to her worries.

Yuffie would be fine, she had Leon with her. And Sephiroth was most likely going to participate in a more higher leveled tournament, there was no way they would bump into each other, in the arena or out of it. Cloud on the other hand was practically destined to run into Sephiroth at this point. And there was a minor chance that Sora would bump into him at some point too, if he continued to grow stronger at this pace. But Riku... she truly prayed that he never set foot on Olympus Coliseum, let alone find the opportune moment to meet his father in battle. Such a thought was too cruel to her.

But enough with the morbid talk... Sora was starting to bring in the lost, torn pages of Ansem's Report. It was time for her to get back to work decoding them...

*** Days later ***

Days of searching and still Riku could find no signs of the last Princess of Hearts. If she was anything like the other princesses of hearts, there was no way she could escape his senses. It was like she had just disappeared off of the face of the worlds. The only heart that he could sense that came close to the princesses of hearts was Sora, and he was certain that Sora was no 'princess'.

If anything, the light he could sense was Sora's heart had only frustrated him more. Because while he was looking through the worlds, even with the recruited help of the Heartless, he would always sense Sora in the back of his mind. And it infuriated him more than anything at how Sora seemed to be goofing off. He had gone to a world to participate in some kind of tournament, then went back to the world of Traverse Town where it appeared he had been working on his magic. Only for him to play around and around at others worlds, collecting torn pages and junk.

He had gone to a world with a big ocean as a merman-shark, defeating one of Maleficent Council members while he was at it, if he remembered correctly Maleficent had said that her name was Ursula. Now that he thought about it, it appeared that he was taking down another member of Maleficent Dark Council with each new world visit, slowly wiping her larger forces off the board. He had even gone to a world where it was constantly Halloween and defeated that Oogie Boogie guy. Okay, that world seemed like fun, he wouldn't hold that one against Sora for it.

But while Sora was goofing off, playing the hero, Riku was the one moving out there to actually help find a way to save Kairi. It frustrated him how much Sora would slack off, he was always like this. But now that one of his friends was actually in trouble, Riku had thought Sora would be better about it, but perhaps he was wrong. Maleficent had once said that Sora didn't have what it takes to save Kairi's heart even with the Keyblade, nor did he have the potential to master the Keyblade with such power, and Riku was starting to believe that she was right. He had returned to the Jolly Roger because Captain Hook had believed that he had caught the last princess of heart and wanted Riku to check it out to see if he was right. Apparently he had captured some Wendy girl and was holding her prisoner on his ship. He said that he had a run in with some trouble by the name of 'that blasted Peter Pan', but he had the situation taken care of. Either way, it would be good for Riku to take a quick rest and visit Kairi while he was at it to remind himself why he was going through all this for. Kairi was still counting on him and he couldn't afford to let her down. But the more he thought about how Sora had gotten so full of himself with the presence of the Keyblade, the more Riku became enraged.

Was the Keyblade so precious that it would make Sora forget about his friends? Did it really make him that strong that he felt like he didn't need them anymore? Riku had felt like he had been abandoned again, by someone precious to him that he had tried so hard to protect. He had tried so hard, did his efforts mean nothing to them? Did he even mean anything to them...?

"We've got a vessel ahead of us at the Starboard Bow." Captain Hook announced as he noticed the small ship coming their way through space. Pulling out his telescope, he gave the approaching ship a better look.

"What?" Riku looked over the Stern Deck to see what Captain Hook was talking about, only to see a Gummi ship he could recognize but didn't want to see right now.

"Blasted, it's that wretched boy with the Keyblade and his band of friends!"

"Sora..."

"If they catch us they'll try to take me out, I just know it. They've been picking off members of the Council, I'm next on the list for sure." Captain Hook bellowed out in his concerns before a conniving look came over his face. "Unless... we can capture them and bring them back to Maleficent. We've got the element of surprise on our side, sneaking behind them, they would be un-gunned and unguarded. The reward for ringing in the Keyblade wielder must be magnificent. This whole thing might work to me advantage."

"You can't capture them if you're facing the wrong way." Riku pointed out as the captain past the Gummi ship at the Starboard Quarter.

"Quite right, Riku me lad!" Captain instantly chirped out to Riku in excitement at these turn of events before shouting out his orders to his second in command, Smee, who in turn repeated the orders back to their Heartless pirate crew. "Smee, hoist the sails and raise the colors! We're turning this ship around!"

"?!" Riku steadied himself in alarm as Captain Hook swiftly turn the ship back around at the stirring wheel, not stopping as he faced Sora's Gummi ship head on. "You're going to ram them?"

"Correct, lad." Captain Hook answered with a purring excitement. "We'll ram their little dingy out of the skies at the Bow. What? Afraid that I might hurt your little friend, lad?"

"..." Riku looked over as he saw their ship coming right at Sora's Gummi ship. The thought of hitting them somehow made Riku feel better a little. "No... Can the ship go any faster?"

"That it can, Laddy!" Captain Hook hackled at Riku vindictive streak, getting excited as their ships drew closer. It was like facing off in an unfair and unclassed match of chicken, oh what a lovely life a pirate's life was for him. "That it can."

Before anyone on the Gummi ship knew it, they had crashed onto the Deck of the Jolly Roger. The large ship not even suffering any damage from the impact while the members on-board the Gummi ship had been rendered unconscious and their Gummi ship reverted back to its smaller size.

"Heh ha HA! We did it!" Captain Hook cheered, before pointing out his orders to the crew. "Seize the prisoners, Heartless. Lock them up below Deck."

"No." Riku injected, causing the Heartless to stop in their actions just at the sound of his voice, proving that his power over the Heartless was growing stronger. "Leave Sora. I'll deal with him when he wakes up."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lock up the other prisoners!" Captain Hook barked out his orders, trying to reinstate his command over the crew. Still heeding to Riku's command nonetheless. "And bring their Gummi ship into my Cabin. We can't have them trying to escape."

The Heartless moved about, trying to quickly complete their orders. Not before long, the Deck had been clear to nothing but Sora still lying unconscious on the hardwood floor.

"Set a course back to Neverland!" Captain Hook gave out his next command. "We'll contact Maleficent once we reach Port."

"..." Riku had barely moved from his spot as he waited for Sora to wake up. Only moving to go retrieve Kairi and still Sora wouldn't wake up. He was truly a slacker, always lazing about and sleeping away when there was work to be done, he never changed. And Riku was getting tired of the sentiment. Sora didn't really wake up until they touched down on the waters of Neverland. Even then, he looked around the Bow of the ship to get an idea where he was. It had taken him so long to come this far, and still he was goofing off with his exploring. "I didn't think you would come, Sora."

"(Gasp)!" Sora turned around at the sound of Riku's voice as Riku drew his attention again.

"Good to see you again."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Tch," that struck a nerve to Riku, him and Kairi were right there and still he worried more about his new friends. "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking... about her."

Riku stepped out of the way, revealing Kairi to Sora.

"Kairi!"

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora tried to run over to them, whether to deck him for his remark or to see how Kairi was doing Riku didn't know. Either way, Captain Hook had come in to block his path.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." Captain Hook commanded, surrounding Sora along with his Heartless crew to keep Sora in check.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora called up to Riku.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku."

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well." Riku bragged, ready to showoff how much power he had gotten compared to Sora and his wretched Keyblade. He grew tired of the light that shined in Sora's heart, what once had warmed him with its presence now only sickened him. He was tired of Sora's high and mighty attitude in the light. Sora thought he was so bright and right with the light, he would show him how dark Sora's heart truly was. "Like this for instance."

"Ah?!" Sora was startled back as Riku had created an Anti-Sora Heartless in his exact image as it stared back at him with its dead, beady yellow eyes. The whole thing was like looking at his darkness reflected in the mirror, it was truly frightening.

"You can go see your friends now." Having seen enough, Riku had open the trap door under Sora to lead him down into the Prisoner's Hold. The taken-aback look on Sora's face had really did him some good. "Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."

Giving his commands to Captain Hook, he left Kairi for Captain Hook to put her back to a safe place on the ship as he rested a bit. He needed the rest, he'd been using the power over the darkness for a while now and he needed the break to bring back his strength.

But he didn't get to sleep for long, as Captain Hook had came into his resting quarters to wake him up. He had been sleeping along the long couch in the Captain's Office. It was the comfiest furniture than any of the beds on the ship. And it was one of the quietest rooms, that is until the Captain shows up.

"Lad, we still need you to check whether or not Wendy is one of the Princesses of Heart or not. This is no time to rest me boy."

"Can't this wait until we reach shore?" Riku sighed out in annoyance as he wiped away the tiredness from his eyes and the rim of his nose between his fingers as he sat up. He was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"We had best do this now before we get our hopes up." Captain Hook insisted. "This is what you were called back here for. So get up and do your work."

"(Sigh)," Riku reluctantly got up off the couch in annoyance.

Stretching out his sense so he could feel the hearts in the ship. Of course it made his job easier that most of the crew members were Heartless. Leaving him, the Captain in front of him, Smee walking on Deck, the three idiots moving about below deck with another light, most likely that 'blasted Peter Pan'. His light had a shine to it, but also had a mischievous playful spark to it, if Riku were to describe it he would say that it was 'innocently cruel'. But there was also a tiny light that still glowed bright, if anything with how small the light still was, Riku would say that whom ever it belong to would most likely be only able to experience one emotion at a time. And when they could, it would be fierce. But this was not the heart they were looking for, so he kept on searching through the ship.

Now that he spotted the only other light remaining on the ship, most likely Wendy since it was coming from one of the Holding Rooms. It was bright, and had the spark of innocence and childhood but it was not the pure heart they were looking for. It was still pretty pure, but not the purest.

"It's not her." Riku said, shaking his head as he answered Hook's question.

"What?" Captain Hook couldn't believe it. "So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them." Riku explained as he got a second opinion from her through the darkness. So this whole endeavor was a waste of his time. Well, not too much of waste, since he finally got to hold Sora down in one place. Turning around, he turned his back to Captain Hook as he was about to return to his nap on the couch. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

They didn't need to take the girl to Hollow Bastion anyway, just leave her in Neverland and be done with it.

"After the trouble of capturing her?" Captain Hook shouted in complaint. "And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows." Riku shrugged off. "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

"Pfft. You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what."

"..."

A silence had come over them until Smee had interrupted them on the speaker.

"Uh, Captain..."

"What." Captain Hook responded in annoyance at the little interruption, coming over to the speaker to hear what Smee had to report.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

"Rrr, Blast that Peter Pan!" Captain Hook growled out at the news. "All right, then! Bring the hostages to me Cabin, Smee! Hop to it!"

"Hostages?" Riku pondered at Hook's choice of words, Wendy was their only hostage, unless- "You placed Kairi in one of the Holding Rooms?!"

"You said to keep her away from Sora. It's not like she can feel any of the inconvenience."

"..." Riku fumed inside, going out to retrieve Kairi before he did something he would regret to Hook. That was one thing bad about Kairi's predicament, with her lack of a heart he couldn't even sense her presence anymore. He would have to keep a close eye on her or else he would never be able to find her again. Meeting up with the Heartless, he snatched up Kairi from their grasp and left Wendy to them. Gently carrying Kairi princess style back to the comforts of the Captain's Cabin before Sora had suddenly showed up. How did he even escape from his prison? The crew on this ship must truly be incompetent.

"Riku, wait!" Sora called out to him. But Riku payed no heed to his plea, backing away into his darkness portal as he left Sora with his Anti-Sora Heartless.

'Leave Sora to battle with his darker-self. That aught to hold him off for a little.' Riku thought to himself, taking a break at the closest spot he could warp the two of them through. He had been tired and did not get enough rest when Hook and interrupted his sleep. So he needed to take a break, leaving them to still be seemingly on the world of Captain Hook, but no longer in Neverland. If his memory served correctly, this was more of the real world with actual flowing time, called London. He was standing right on the Big Ben Clock Tower right now, looking off at the Moon over London city.

"..." The scenery was so beautiful and now that he took the time to sit still, he finally got the chance to appreciate it. He had spent so long jumping from world to world, he never really got the chance to appreciate what made the worlds what they were, what made them so amazing. Maybe he was taking this whole thing the wrong way.

After all, what was happening to his friendship? It was falling apart before his very eyes. This is not what he wished for. He never asked for this, he just wanted to see the worlds with his friends. He just wanted to meet his mother for once at last. But now look what it got him; more alone than he ever had been before. More alone than he had ever felt before.

Nothing was like before.

He would give anything to have those days back.

"..." But his time was up. It looks like he spent too long staring at the scenery. Somebody was approaching from Neverland. Most likely Peter Pan with Wendy judging by the two hearts. And pretty soon Sora would be coming too, it wouldn't be long until he defeated Hook anyway. Hook's heart lacked any real power in the darkness anyway, there was still a light to him, more so than any of the other Dark Council members ever had.

Leaping into the darkness again, he had opened a portal back to Hollow Bastion. Taking Kairi along with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning the Darkness into Light

Aeris continued to work hard into the night, translating Ansem's Report from its secret code. The whole process had been strenuous on the mind and nerve wrecking on the body. By the time she had come close to done with the translations, she had heard that Sora was now participating in another level of the Olympus Coliseum tournaments. At one point she had thought she had found something interesting written in the side note on one of the reports. But it turned out to be Ansem's recipe for Curry, apparently Ansem the Wise likes Shiitake Mushrooms in his Curry.

But hey, she wasn't going to judge. On the bright side, she now had a new recipe for Curry to try. And she was starting to get a knack of the translation style, pretty soon decoding Ansem's message will become second nature to her.

It was a good laugh and mind break on her part. But as she continued to translate on, things started to get serious. The more she began to decipher the message, the more she began to worry.

'Report 1: Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times.

'Darkness... Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so?

'As ruler of this world, I must find the answers.

'I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness.'

"Ansem the Wise... what were you trying to do...?" Aeris said aloud to herself as she read through his reports.

'Report 3: The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond imagination?

'All my knowledge has provided no answer.

'One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart.

'Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name.

'Those who lack hearts...

'I will call them the Heartless.'

Taking a small break, she took a sip of her cup of tea. Long since gone cold from the time she had started translating the reports that night. But she still had to keep going, she only had a little more to go through, and yet still so many questions that needed answering.

'Report 7: I am studying from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find! The material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily. None of the records even mention such a substance.

'Was it introduced to this world when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world... I wish I could soar off and find out!

'Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow.

'But I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world. My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place.'

"Oh dear Light, he had opened the door to our world for the Heartless." Aeris gasped out, feeling sick in the stomach that somehow their wise and great king had unintentionally played a role in the downfall of their world. "But how did he find a way to open the door? Surely he did not have in his possession a Keyblade, let alone an item equal to its power."

But her personal questions aside, she continued on with her attention onto the last report received from Sora so far. Ironically, Sora had just sent

'Report 9: Simply astonishing! Today I had a guest from another world. He is a king, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces 'Gummi blocks.' It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel.

'We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the 'Keyblade.' The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power.

'The legend says its wielder saved the world, while others says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened.'

"Did... Did Ansem the Wise meet up with King Mickey? But... what happens next? Surely that can't be it. No, (Sigh), of course not. There is more, much more still missing. But... where could they be? Perhaps they never really left, perhaps they are still back in Hollow Bastion. There is only one way to find out. Sora will have to find his way back to our world, whatever is left of it, to retrieve the remaining pieces of the reports. But I pray that he is ready for the journey, Hollow Bastion is swarming with Heartless. He should not take the place lightly. Listen to me. Here I am talking to myself as if it is common sense, I'm hoping that I haven't lost my mind in all my exhaustion. I must be tired... I think I'll rest now. I can send the translations back to Sora's Gummi ship in the morning..."

*** Back in Hollow Bastion ***

Riku was kneeling on the floor, tired and weaken from the strain of opening a portal to carry two people after so much use of the darkness. He had warped them to the spot that came most to mind for him, his training area. But that didn't make the trip any shorter or any easier. It was taking him awhile to catch his breath again, he had to put Kairi down for a bit as he pulled himself together.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel." Maleficent lectured down to him as he took a knee. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

"!" Riku turned to look behind him at the sound of a beastly roar that rang through the halls.

"A castaway." Maleficent replied, answering his silent question. "Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will."

"..." Such a strong will that it could travel through the space between the worlds alone, that was a frightening accomplishment that called for respect in itself.

"But fear not. No harm will come to you." Maleficent said reassuringly. "He is no match for your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awaken that power and realized your full potential."

With the raise of her hands, Maleficent had unsealed his powers, letting it freely run through him. A reward for his loyalty.

*** Two days later ***

It had been two days since Riku's encounter with Sora in Neverland. And it had taken Sora two days to finally reach Riku in the world of Hollow Bastion. In that time, Sora had participated and won another Olympus Coliseum tournament. But he had also used that time to make the upgrades to his Gummi ship to be able reach that far out to Riku's world in the space between worlds. So at least Sora was improving there, he wasn't _entirely_ slacking off in Riku's opinion. But he was still running a little late for Riku's liking, he would have made it there in less than half the time, without much of his influence over the darkness.

"Gawsh, look at that!" Said Sora's companion, pointing towards Hollow Bastion Castle. Sora just slowly walked towards the edge of the floating land towards the castle, a look of foreign nostalgia on his face.

"I know this place..."

"Hmm, that's strange."

"I wonder why..." Sora pondered aloud to himself, placing a hand over his heart. "I feel this warmth inside, right here."

"Aw, you're just hungry." Donald just rationalized Sora's strange behavior, belittling what little moment of empathy Sora had. Which had upset him a little.

"Hey, I'm serious!" He huffed back at Donald before a loud booming roar interrupted them, turning his attention back to Hollow Bastion Castle he prepared himself to move forward. "Let's go!"

Little did Sora and his friends know that the loud sound was actually a Beast, destructively making his way to the castle as well. It was then, when Riku had went to intercept this Beast further up on the floating land pieces that Sora and his friends caught up to him. He was curious at how the Beast could have survived coming this far, how strong his heart truly was.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless..." Riku pondered aloud at the Beast achievements, blocking his path from the castle. "So tell me, how'd you get here?"

Riku didn't truly know if this Beast knew how to speak, his growling wasn't really helping with his opinion in the notion. But the beast had placed his claws over his heart, show signs of knowing emotional gesture only capable of other sentient beings.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it." His voice was deep, and rumbled. It would be intimidating if there wasn't a softness in his heart. Far more gentle than his Beastly appearance. "When our world fell into darkness. Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her again."

"..." So... he was kinda like him...

"So, here I am. She must be here." His energy grew with determination, and rage. "I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can." Riku challenged at the Beast. He had wanted to see how strong his power had gotten anyway.

Enraged, the Beast roared, launching himself at Riku. Slashing his claws at him, only for Riku to twirl out of the way at the last second. Quick to comeback with his own blade, slashing the Beast down.

"Stop!" Sora called out, interrupting their fight as the Beast fell and got in between them.

"So, finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you." Riku said condescendingly. His jealously and hurt betrayal he felt towards Sora starting to come out again. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku." Sora could sense the hurt in Riku's voice, but Riku would have none of his sympathy. He didn't need Sora's pity.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about."

"Let the Keyblade choose... its true master." He held out his hand towards the Keyblade, startling Sora as he felt the Keyblade try to pull away from him. He tried to hold on as long as he could to it, only for it to disappear out of his hands and into Riku's. Pleasing Riku at the sight that Sora had lost his toy that been so much better than him and Kairi, the weapon that made him forget completely about them.

"Huh?!" "What?!" All three of them gasped in shock.

It wasn't the same as the one Sora had, nor was it as powerful- Riku noted with a hidden steam. But it was still a Keyblade, proving he just as strong if not stronger than Sora.

"Maleficent was right." He said in his own fascination that he was able to pull this off, and if he could that means Sora wasn't strong enough to take care of himself. Let alone had the power to help unlock Kairi's heart, right now he was only a burden that would just get in the way. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door... and change the world."

"But that's impossible." Sora was in shock, he couldn't believe what was in front of him. "How could this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy." Riku mocked out while looking at the Keyblade, giving a sting to his words in the hopes that Sora would feel just the same amount of pain that he felt at Sora's betrayal. "Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this."

Riku had tossed him one of the wooden swords that they use to fight-play with. It was the only memento he was able to save from their islands. He cherished it greatly during his hard training with Maleficent, it was a reminder of what he was working so hard to find. But now it was only a mockery that all he had worked for was a lie, Sora could have it, it suited him better anyway. He had no time for baby stuff anymore. He turned around as Sora fell on his knees in front of the sword, crushed at the moment. He was angry at Sora, but didn't feel any joy at this moment. Having enough, he walked away, back to Hollow Bastion Castle.

As if to add more to injury, Sora's apparent 'friends' had ditched him to follow Riku.

"Goofy. Let's go." Donald insisted. "We have to remember our mission."

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all..." Goofy was a bit reluctant on abandoning Sora. "But..."

But in the end, he abandon Sora as well to follow Riku with Donald.

"Sora, sorry." Was all Donald said, as if that would ease the sting of betrayal.

But as Riku continued to leave, he could feel how Sora's heart wasn't crushed for long. He had somehow pulled himself together as his heart filled with concern. He was most likely worried about the Beast, Sora always had the tendency of caring about others more than himself. It was kinda something Riku had almost forgot about his friend, it was one of the reasons why Riku liked him so much. How could he forget so easily...?

Suddenly Sora's heart grew brighter as it filled with something that Riku had over the years saw to be determination of the heart. Somehow, with the Beast, he was making his way into the castle... on their own... passed the countless Heartless.

*** Back in Traverse Town ***

Aeris had just woken up, after a long needed rest. Still a little groggy and stiff from the night before. She had spent all night translating Ansem's Report, only to actually fax the translation over to Sora and the others before going to sleep. She didn't feel right not giving the information over to the others that needed it right away. They had worked so hard getting these over to her, she should give them the same effort. Which she did, at the cost of her night's rest. She had slept most of the day away in turn.

Finally waking up in the early afternoon. She had sat down with the others to have Breakfast, while they were working on Lunch.

"Morning, sleepy head. Glad to see you're finally awake." Yuffie teased at Aeris as she was working on a sandwich while Aeris was pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Give her a rest, kid." Cid said over to Yuffie, coming to Aeris's defense. "She was up late working hard, unlike some people here."

"Hey, I work!" Yuffie huffed out in protest.

"Do you, or do you just play?"

"Hey!" Yuffie pouted out as Cid laughed at his own joke, making her cheeks puff out in temper.

"Did you get the translations done, Aeris?" Leon asked over to Aeris, working on his own cup of coffee.

"Yes..." She said, taking a bite out of her cereal before continuing on. "I sent the translations over to Sora, and made a copy for us too. But... the Reports are incomplete. There are still so many pages missing. I believe that they're still at Hollow Bastion Castle."

"Well lucky for us, Sora just made his way there with his band of little friends."

"What?!" Leon and Aeris both said in alarm at the news, while Yuffie somehow did a spit-take with her sandwich.

"Yeah, just got done upgrading their Gummi ship to make the navigational trip to Hollow Bastion for them last night."

"Whoa! That trip is super dangerous! Why on earth would you allow them to go on that journey, Cid?" Yuffie lectured at Cid as if he was a bad adult for allowing them to go alone to that Heartless invested place.

"I'm not sure Sora and the others are prepared to face what Hollow Bastion has to offer yet." Leon stated aloud to no one in particular.

"He can do it..."

"Aeris?" Leon and the rest of them turned to Aeris in ponder.

"I believe in the Keyblade wielder." Was all she said, her eyes closed as she knew her words to be true in her heart. Her conviction spreading to the others as well.

"You're right, I believe in that kid." Yuffie said, nodding in agreement. "If anyone can make it through Hollow Bastion and back in one piece, it's Sora."

"Heh, the kid does have a knack for surprising everyone. I'll give 'em that." Cid smirked, with his own nod in agreement, wiping the side of his nose with his thumb in the process.

"Hm. I guess I'll place my faith in Sora as well." Leon finally gave in to the energy of the table.

"Sora has grown strong over his journey with the Keyblade and his friends." Aeris said with her Ancient sense subtly applying. "He will be able to turn the darkness into light..."

*** Back on Hollow Bastion ***

At last, everything had come together according to plan. He had finally given Sora the pain he had felt at Sora's betrayal. All of Sora's favorite toys were now his, the Keyblade has finally come into the possession of its true master. He could feel the power of the Keyblade and his darkness were simultaneously flowing through him. Riku had taken everything from him: Kairi, his Keyblade, and his 'so-called-friends'. Who were at this very moment quietly following behind him at a distance back into Hollow Bastion towards the chamber where the Princesses of Heart were being kept, further into the darkness. They kept their distance out of weariness of the dark powers inside, not to mention his silent loner attitude that made him hard to read. They didn't trust him, which he found smart on their part. He could care less about them, all he was using them for was to get back at Sora, other than that they were just an eyesore.

Yes, everything was working out for him. And yet, somehow... he wasn't feeling happy about it...

As a matter of fact, he didn't feel happy at all. Riku was starting to worry as he felt the light from Sora's heart slowing making its way towards them along with the Beast's. Was Sora 'trying' to get himself killed? He was going to get hurt in the condition he was in now. Riku had to stop him now before he got any deeper to where the stronger Heartless were. He had already made it halfway to the Chamber where the Princesses of Heart were being kept. Maleficent was already trying to open the door with the princesses, if Sora got in the way he would ruin everything. Riku had to stop him.

It was the Beast that was helping him get this far. Riku would have to separate them. Then Riku had come up with a wicked idea, an awful idea if Riku had taken the time to think his actions through, it was a rather cruel idea. But if the Beast had wanted his princess so much, then Riku would give him his princess.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" The Beast warned to Sora, halting as he felt a presence behind them while Sora continued walking forward. Swiftly turning to look around only to find the person he was looking for standing right behind them at the door they had just walked through. "Belle?"

His heart had fluttered with hope and joy at finally finding her, and relief that she was okay. But fear had soon came over him as she started to burst into dark flames only to reveal that it was not her but just a Heartless, courtesy of Riku. He stood still for a moment, at the sudden heartbreak that it was not her. Then he began to shake and growl in rage that the Heartless would dare toy with his emotions. That they would dare have the audacity to try a mimic Belle's pure soul with their putrid dark complexion. They played him for a fool and the mockery was unacceptable. With a roar, the Beast charged at the Heartless, Sora stopped and turned around in concern at his outburst only to see as the Beast leaped at the Heartless and the doors closed behind him. The Beast had fallen into their trap and was all alone in the darkness, and that had Sora worried.

"Quit while you can." Riku darkly warned to Sora, bringing Sora's attention back to the center of the room as Riku revealed himself, along with Sora's two previous 'friends' close behind him. He was getting rather tired of Sora's game of tag.

"No. Not without Kairi." Sora insisted, annoying Riku. Sora had the stubbornness of a child that was just crying because he lost his favorite toy, not knowing when to give up and cut his loses. People will have to grow up at some point, Riku did, the real worlds weren't so magical and wonderful as they thought they were.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku proclaimed to Sora, tapping into the darkness inside him as its power began to change him. Not enough to change his outward appearance physically, but enough to change his clothes into something more fitting for the power.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart." Sora said back in defiance, swiftly slashing his hand down to symbolically deny the claim before bringing it back to place over his heart. "My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really..." Riku had had enough with Sora's childish optimism. It was time to give him a dose of reality, because friends hurt, especially at your heart. "Well, we'll just see about that!"

Riku had released a small blast of his dark powers at Sora, the shock wave pushed Sora back a little even before the actual dark energy ball came near him. What happened next shocked the both of them as Goofy had rushed over to blocked the blow from Sora with his shield.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy said with determination.

"!" This sudden turn of events was not expected to Riku, along with Sora as well. "You'd betray your king?"

"Not on your life!" Goofy replied before turning his head to look back at Sora, giving him a thumbs up. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!"

"..." Sora was touched beyond words that Goofy would go against his mission for Sora, while Riku was just shocked that a 'replacement' would actually go through so much selflessness for Sora. It was just not natural, and went against all the harsh lessons Riku had learned about the worlds at this point.

"See ya later, Donald." Goofy hollered over to his friend still over by Riku. "Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald stomped his foot before rushing his way over to the other two with his wobbly steps. Shying up a little as he finally made it over to Sora, feeling a little guilty about before for ditching him. "Well, you know... All for one and one for all."

Goofy nodded in agreement before turning back to Sora.

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."

"Thanks a lot..." Sora couldn't look up at them yet, he was too touched and didn't want to show them how sappy he was getting. "Donald, Goofy."

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku shot back, somewhat shaken that his plan was falling apart. That against all his beliefs, Sora's fake friends had returned back to his side, regardless if he had nothing to benefit them.

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade." Sora answered, finally looking back up with the fire returned and burning brightly in his eyes, towards Riku. "I've got a better weapon. My heart."

"Heh." Riku huffed at him. What nonsense. "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone." Sora continued, ignoring Riku's mockery. "It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their hearts just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one."

"..." Riku watched as Sora crouched down with his wooden sword, ready to fight back. Somehow it reminded Riku about their times back on the islands, bringing a warm reminiscing back to his heart. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable. 'What is this? How strange. I don't care about that stingy little island and its small cage.'

"I don't need a weapon." Sora insisted, bringing Riku back to the situation at hand. "My friends are my power!"

"Huh?!" Riku watched in alarm as the Keyblade had vanished from his hands and returned to Sora's, in the previous form it was.

Why? Why had the Keyblade returned to Sora? He was only the carrier; Riku was the one the Keyblade was promised to. The right had belonged to him!

Enraged, he charged at Sora and his friends, quickly summoning his blade, Soul Eater. But he was caught off-guard and still alarmed at the sudden turn of events. Soon the three of them began to overpower him. Even with all his training, Sora had somehow overpowered him with his raw slugger fighting. He had them on the ropes for a while, but they had more healing items than he had stamina. Soon he tired out, the darkness retreating back into his body, revealing his former clothes. Angry and humiliated he made a retreat further into the castle, the others not too far behind him.

The locked doors and puzzle locks in the castle's library will keep them busy for him to make some distance between them, but it would not stall them for long.

"Why?" Riku said aloud to the world as he continued to run. "It was mine."

"Know this." A voice had answered him, making him stop and turn around towards the sudden presence he felt behind him. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade."

It was the guy from before, from the islands...

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" Riku couldn't believe it.

"For that instant, it was."

"..." Riku shook his head before bowing, disappointed in himself as he lowered his head.

"However, you can become stronger." The hooded man pointed out. "You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger."

"What should I do?" Riku asked, not even questioning the purpose or goals at this man's sudden appearance to his aid.

"It's really quite simple." The hooded man answered. "Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

They had already made it to the Entrance Hall. But Riku didn't care, with no guard or restraints he opened his heart fully to the darkness, letting its power sink in to his heart.

They have already found the four emerald pieces to open the door. And Riku had felt anew. The hooded man was suddenly gone, once again, but in his leave a new power flowed through Riku. This had felt like nothing compare to the power Maleficent had open up to him, it was invigorating, almost consuming...

He had instantly felt the changes; saw the changes, his clothing from before had returned. His voice had rippled with the darkness, and for some strange reason he didn't feel alone anymore. His heart felt strange, a little off even. Almost as if... there was something else there...

Riku had made his way over to Maleficent and the Princesses of Heart, while Sora and his friends slowly made their way to him. He stood beside Maleficent, admiring the Door she had spoken so much of, the door they had been working so hard to open.

"So, I see the path has emerged at last."

"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness."

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." Riku was a little startled that he knew this information, let alone how such news didn't disturb him. He was only doing this for the power and wisdom to restore Kairi's heart back, he did not sign up to flood the worlds with Heartless. The lights and hearts of the worlds would not be able to survive the never ending onslaught of Heartless. How could he not bat an eye at this? What was wrong with him?

"What do I care?" She didn't seem to care for this fact, or the fact that Riku had somehow found out about the hidden catch on opening the door. "The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence." Riku said smugly, summoning his new weapon, forged from the hearts of the princesses. A true Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn.

"Oh?" Maleficent said in admiration, looking down at his blade in awe. With his Keyblade the door should open. And yet... nothing was happening. "(Gasp)! Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here!"

She turned around to look upon Kairi, whom remained lying on the floor.

"It must be her." Maleficent insisted. The both of them approached to look down at the heartless princess of heart, long missing before they had even gotten their hands on her.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." Riku halted in his words as they heard a roar as the doors to the Chapel were opening.

"The king's fools are here." Maleficent pointed out in slight annoyance, not truly bothered by their presence. She looked down at Riku, acknowledging the sudden change in power flowing through him. She had expected his power to one day outgrow hers, but she didn't expect it to suddenly happen so soon. Whatever has happened to Riku, she would not halt its growth. However, she would not let him forget whom was the one in charge either. "I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses."

She walked off, leaving Riku behind in the Grand Hall. Riku somehow didn't care for following her orders like he use to, he was only humoring her. If they had any chance of opening the door than it was best for him to look after the princesses of heart. Leave Maleficent to handle the idiots that made it all this way passed the Heartless. For some reason he didn't see Maleficent like he use to anymore. He only saw her as a fool.

These were not the emotions he was use to. They somehow felt like they were not his own, and yet they were still present inside him. Even his voice sounded more like another voice present along with his.

"..." But it looks like the idiots were too much for Maleficent as she made an ungraceful retreat further into the Castle's Chapel, she was leaning most of her weight on her staff and was out of breath. Riku had opened a portal to her side, appearing behind her as she pitiful walked her way further into the room. "Do you need some help?"

The words had left his mouth with true intention, but lacked sincerity or concern of her condition.

"Riku!" Sora had called out behind him, causing Riku to turn around to acknowledge their presence. So they had plunged into the darkness Maleficent had left behind to take the portal here? How very brave of them... and very unexpected.

"Is that..." Donald asked, noticing the blade in Riku's hand that resembled a Keyblade... which it was.

"Yes. A Keyblade." Riku answered, holding the Keyblade out to show them before pulling it back to his side as he addressed Sora. "But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts."

"?"

"Allow me to demonstrate..." Riku said, but at the same time... he did 'not' say that. He did not do what happened next. "Behold!"

Inside, Riku was alarmed as his body seemed to have a will of its own. Against his own control, he had suddenly turned around and thrust his Keyblade into Maleficent's heart while her upper half was knelled over in exhaustion. She was caught in alarm along with him too at this sudden act of seeming betrayal.

"Wha-" She looked down in horrid alarm as Riku's blade was impaled in her heart, messing with the flow of her darkness.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" These words were leaving Riku's mouth, but they were not his. Something else was making him say these things, and it was causing him alarm. Pulling his blade out of Maleficent, he took a step back and gave her a moment to admire the new flow of unchecked power growing inside her.

"This is it! This power!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Ha haha. Darkness... the true darkness!"

The darkness consumed her, and raised up from her. Transforming her into a dragon...

Riku watched from higher grounds as she blew dark flames towards Sora and the others. Sora continuously rolling out of the way of her flames and crashing down claws, only to come back to strike at her face between pauses. He would call for a Summon to his aid and heal himself and his friends, from time to time, but mostly relied on brute force. Riku had to admit, it was rather clever of Sora to glide in the air to avoid Maleficent's shock waves, a handy trick that he had picked up on his adventures in Neverland that Riku didn't take the time to learn. At this point, he didn't even think he was capable of learning.

Eventually Maleficent had fallen, defeated by the very fools she had underestimated. Darkness inside of her consumed her with its flames, burning her away until there was nothing but her robe that acted as a stain on the floor.

"How ironic." Riku said, finally coming down. Walking over Maleficent's remains with no pity or remorse. He felt no sadness for her end. "She was just another puppet after all."

"What?!" Donald shouted, not understanding Riku's words.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning." Riku explained, although it wasn't him. "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her."

"..." Sora was on guard, holding tight onto his Keyblade. Something about Riku felt off to him. It made him cringe a little as he stomped and grind down his foot onto Maleficent's remains.

"A fitting end for such a fool." Riku was alarmed at his actions. 'Stop that! What are you doing to her?'

But the thing inside him paid no heed to him. Ceasing his actions, Riku had opened up a portal behind him and backed away inside it, back to the Grand Hall.

The others were following behind, after him. Riku needed to find out what was going on inside him. The power inside him was enormous, but it was beyond his controlling. He shouldn't be losing himself like this. He began searching his heart, trying to find the cause of all this.

That's when he noticed it. It was obvious as broad daylight but as subtle as the nightfall. That strange thing he had felt before was no minor thing, it had slowly been digging its way into his heart this whole time, getting its clutches around his control over his body. Now that it had grown and gain full access to his body Riku could fully identify it.

It wasn't 'something', it was 'someone'.

'!' The hooded man... he must have something to do behind this. It was foolish for Riku to be so trusting. When did Riku lose his unshakable guard that he had purposely build for this place and its dwellers go? Was he so blinded by his pursuit of power that he had lost all sense of his natural preservation nature and guard around strangers?

But there was no corrections for this mistake. The consequences would be dire. He could lose his body...

"Kairi!" Sora called out as he made his way up the Grand Hall's stairs with the others and noticed Kairi lying on the floor. He ran up to her, not noticing how a barrier had refused to allow Goofy to go any further, knelling down as he took her in his arms and shook her. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use." Riku said down to him from his seat on top of the Door's Keyhole. One of his legs bent up as he rested the arm holding the Keyblade on it. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

"What?" Sora put Kairi down to get up again and face Riku, demanding for answers. "You... You're not Riku."

'!' "..." So he noticed. But the presence inside of Riku paid his observation no mind. "The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

"The princess...?" Pondered, looking back down to Kairi before looking back towards Riku as he practically floated his way back down to the ground. "Kairi's a princess?"

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete." Riku said as he finally made it to the ground. "It is time she awaken."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go!" Sora barked at the intruder inside of Riku's body. "Give him back his heart!"

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." The intruder countered back, pointing his blade towards Sora, making a foreign light shine in his heart that made him drop to his knees.

"Sora!" Donald called down to him in concern as Sora clutched his heart.

"What's-"

"Don't you see yet?" The intruder huffed back in annoyance at his inability to understand, making his way down the steps to Sora's level. "The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along, Kairi's heart rests within you!"

'!" The news came to a shock to Riku, and also a head knocker. 'Of course, no wonder I thought Sora's light felt similar to the princesses of heart. It was Kairi's this whole time. And here she was under our nose since the very beginning.'

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" Sora huffed, still fluttered from the shock of his heart being pulled.

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness.."

'Ansem? Who the hell is that?! And why is he inside my body?! How did he even get in there? I opened my heart to no one- (Gasp)! Of course... the darkness... you can never truly see what's lurking inside it. He must have snuck his way in when I had opened my heart completely to it. How can I be such an idiot?!'

"..." Leaving Riku be to beat himself up for his own carelessness and leaving Sora to lie down in his own pain, Ansem had approached Sora's stunned body. Donald had rushed to defend Sora, but Ansem had easily knocked him out of the way, back out of the barrier on the opposite stairway of Goofy. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power."

'!' Wait... Was he planning to force Kairi's way out?! But that could damage Kairi, let alone destroy Sora. 'No, Stop!'

"Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem continued, preparing to strike Sora with his Keyblade.

'Sora!' Riku called out, unable to do anything to stop Ansem, even inside his own body.

It was faint but, he heard the call of a heart calling out to Sora as well. Was that... Kairi?!

"!" Her voice had been enough to spring Sora back into action, as he parried Ansem's Keyblade, pulled himself back up, and pushed Ansem back. "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

They stared each other down before they began to fight. Riku began to grow worried for Sora as this Ansem didn't seem to be pulling any punches, he was coming at Sora and he was coming at him hard. Nobody got to knock that blockhead around but him, Riku was going to make this Ansem guy pay for attacking Sora once he got his body back.

He would eclipse the room in darkness as he would warped and glide back and forth through the barrier, striking at Sora whenever he could. Sora's only hope was to stay at the edge of the barrier and wait for the attack to end. It was harsh, and Sora did not leave the fight without any cuts or bruises. Tired out, he had finally beaten Ansem.

Or so he thought.

Playing along with Sora, Ansem disappeared into the darkness as he fell to his knees, leaving his Keyblade behind.

"Riku!" Sora called in alarm rushing over to Riku, only for him to disappeared. Donald and Goofy finally made their way up onto the floor as the barrier came down with Ansem's defeat.

"Sora! Sora, look!" Donald shouted, trying to get his attention.

"The... The Keyhole." Goofy said, looking back at the Keyhole and then at Sora. Sora walked over to the Keyhole, along side them. Holding out his Keyblade to will to Keyhole close, but nothing happened. "It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!"

"What can we do?" Sora said, putting away his Keyblade.

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested, looking back towards Kairi, along with the others.

"I think you're right." Sora agreed, placing a hand over his heart just at the subtle feeling of her presence there. "If we can free her heart... But... But how?"

Sora looked down towards the Keyblade Ansem had left behind, slowly taking the bait just as Ansem planned. Riku had truly hoped that Sora wouldn't do what he thinks he's gonna do.

'Don't do it. Don't... pick it up...' Riku silently pleaded to Sora, already knowing that Sora couldn't hear him. But he could see the determination in Sora's eyes. He had always been so recklessly selfless to the point of sacrificing himself for the sake of others, why did he have to prove it now?

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." Sora said aloud to himself.

"Sora?" Goofy looked in concern as Sora went over and picked the Keyblade up. "Sora, hold on!"

"No, wait!" Donald called out, along with Goofy, already knowing what Sora was planning to do.

He looked at the Keyblade, before looking back at his friends. Giving them that cheeky grin he always gave to say 'everything was okay.'

But everything was not okay. He was about to unlock his heart for the darkness to get in.

'Sora!'

Sora had impaled himself with the Keyblade, letting it open his heart to let Kairi go. Returning the light of the princesses of heart back to their bodies from the Keyblade as the light from Kairi had left his body to return to hers.

"Sora... Sora!" Donald called out to him as he and Goofy ran to catch Sora as he fell to the ground. His light glowing like a dying flicker as it released from his body at the opening of his heart. Kairi had awaken, rising up to her feet again as she saw Sora falling off of his.

"Sora!" She called out to him, running to catch him, only for him to turn into specks of lights in her arms as they floated away into the sky.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald stubbornly insisted, refusing to believe that he was gone.

"Sora, are you really-" Kairi sadly whimpered as she looked up to the sky along with the others, only for determination to replace her sadness as she placed her hand over her heart. "No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"

That's when Ansem revealed himself, making Kairi looked around as she felt his dark presence close by before showing himself, coming out from a dark portal.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess." He said, taking on his true form in Riku's body. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now its over."

"Don't make another move!" Donald threatened in warning as Ansem started walking towards them to Kairi, stepping forward with Goofy to block Ansem's path from her.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy loudly whispered to Donald behind his shield.

"I don't know!" Donald honestly answered as Ansem continued to make his way over to them.

"!" But he had stopped in his tracks, shaking like a leaf as his control was grounded to a halt. "Impossible..."

"No." Riku insisted, taking enough control over his body to halt Ansem's action and manifest himself with his heart's light that he still had, his Ancient blood still flowing inside him with its strong light. "You won't use me for this!"

"Riku!" Kairi called out in alarm as Riku held out his arms to invisible hold off Ansem in a battle of hearts.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku insisted, senses the sudden presence of Heartless in the area. He may have been holding off Ansem's actions, but that still didn't mean Ansem couldn't summon Heartless to get the job done.

Nodding to Riku in thanks, Kairi ran off along with Donald and Goofy, pass the uprising Heartless.

"What about the Keyhole?!" Goofy asked as they left it behind.

"Let's just get out here!" Donald shot back as they ran out of the Grand Hall.

"You are foolish, boy, thinking that you can resist me." Ansem shot down at Riku, still in Riku's weakening hold. Riku's power was strong enough to hold Ansem off and his heart was strong when he resisted. But, he was still young, and his power was still unrefined. He still had a long way to go. Not that Ansem was going to allow him to reach that far any longer. "I admire your persistence, boy. And your heart's will to survive. But play time is over. You must decease of these futile efforts, Riku."

"Never." Riku huffed through gritted teeth as he fought to continue restraining Ansem. "I'll never give up. As long as you're after my friends, I'll never give up stopping you."

"(Sigh) Such a stubborn child, weren't you the one that was hurting your friends this whole time?"

"?!"

"Jealous and in pain, you lashed out on Sora in the guile that he betrayed you." Ansem pointed out, toying at Riku's emotions as he weakened his hold over him. "Maleficent may have been the one to start the sparks of jealousy, but you were the one that let them grow wild and unchecked. Blinded by your jealously and rivalry, you grew obsesses with power and let the darkness consume you. Its power was intoxicating, and you let yourself sink deeper into it. Disregarding the consequences that came with such power. Did you not think there would be a price to pay for such power; for all that you have done to receive it?"

"..." Riku had no words to say. He had done such horrible things for the sake of his friends. He could justify it with that excuse all he wanted, but in the end he had still did it for power. There was nothing to deny what he had done. Sora was right, he was on the wrong side... But... it took him losing a friend to finally realize that...

"You had wished to get off those small islands that were more of a cage to you. I gave you what you wished for, but only at a price." Ansem continued on, eating away at Riku's heart, filling him with guilt. "You gave anything to get off those islands, no matter what the cost. Even if the cost was your whole world itself."

"!"

"Thousands of hearts, cast away into the darkness just so you could go out to see the other worlds with your friends." Ansem shot the reality of his childhood dream, forcing him to see the true consequences of his action. "Did you think all of the hearts on Destiny Islands were able to get away to other worlds? Only the few strong ones had survived to reach that far. The others had been snuffed out by the darkness. Your family, your friends, all for the childish wish of going out on an adventure. Tell me, Riku, was it worth? Was all that you've seen out here, truly worth the hearts of your world?"

"..." No. No it wasn't... he had never really thought about his actions that night. He had thought he would never see his family or friends back on the islands again, he didn't think that he was destroying them. His wish had been innocent, he didn't want all this. His home... his dad... it was all gone. And it was all because of him, this was all his fault. Just because he had felt that it was his birthright to walk among the other worlds, regardless of the worlds' order and borders. He truly felt disgusted with himself...

"Enough with this nonsense. Submit!" Ansem barked as he finally broke through Riku's hold.

"!" Riku gasped in alarm as the tables were turned on him and he was the one being held by Ansem's heart. It was horrible, unlike any pull that Riku had felt before or given out. It was like Ansem was squeezing his heart.

"You wanted the darkness so bad? I heard you once say that you prefer the darkness." Ansem taunted, throwing Riku's words back at him. "Then thrive in the shadows, to your heart's content, in the Realm of Darkness!"

"!" Riku could do nothing as he was propelled out of his body, into a Darkness that he has never experienced before. There was nothing left of him, only the light of his heart in the consuming darkness. And what a strange thing that was, he had thought he had snuffed all of the light out of his heart when he had cut off all ties with his mother. "..."

His mother...

In this intimidating darkness, he could really use her hold right now. This was nothing like he wished for, nothing like he had ever dreamed of. The worlds weren't as fun and adventurous as he had thought they would be. They were so big and frightening compared to him, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. His eyes still had the veil of innocence over them when he first set out, he still had the heart of a child as he trusted the first adult that he had stumbled upon.

He had led himself to this... He was the one that chose the path he had taken. His mother was right, he wasn't strong enough to face it all. No matter how hard he trained he was not ready for the darkness and the consuming power it seduced him with. But the power was a lie, he couldn't use it to protect his friends, he couldn't use it to protect his mother, he couldn't use it to protect anybody.

And now, look at where all that power had gotten him. Alone in the darkness.

The darkness had flowed on continuously in this place. Endless, timeless, all sense of one's presence in its vastness was mind blowing and hard to wrap oneself around as it slowly consume the identity and individuality.

Nothing was like before. He would have given anything to go back to the way things were before. If only he could see Kairi and Sora again. He wouldn't care if he could never leave those islands; he wouldn't care if he could only meet his mother in his dreams; he wouldn't care if him and his friends lived out the rest of their lives on those islands. He would just be glad to have them there with him, and would never take them for granted ever again.

It was strange how the darkness could make one feel so humbling. He no longer felt like the strong boy destined for greatness and power, he felt alone and scared.

He would give anything to feel the presence of another beside him; to feel the rays of dawn once again, breaking through this horrendous darkness. But deep down, he had just wanted his friends back... he had just wanted...

"Mom..." He had called out to her, beyond his control. He had truly missed her, and if he could find his way out of this place, he would tell her how sorry he was for not listening to her. That in the end, he would be okay with just having her in his heart regardless if he couldn't have her physically there. She would always be there, no matter where he was, along with his friends. They would all always have a place in his heart "!"

That's when it happened. His light began to grow. It shined brighter as his body began to take form from it; it wasn't truly his body, but it was the essence of his heart. It took on form in the physical plane and surrounded him with the glow of its light.

"Wha- what's going on? Is this...?" Riku struggle to get out, trying to get a grasp of the situation as he looked down at his glowing hands, gloves and all. "My body?"

"A-ha! Well hello there! Didn't expect to see someone else in a place like this!" Greeted a cheerful voice from behind him.

"!" Riku quickly turned around, silently building up with relief and hope that he was not alone in this place anymore. But he got confused as he looked around to see that there was no one there. "?"

"A-ha! Down here, big fella!"

"?!" Riku looked down in shocked to see the gloved hand that was waving up at him was attached to a big mouse that was more humanoid in build... and wore clothes... and had a Keyblade?!

"Nice that meet yah! The name's Mickey, king Mickey." Giving Riku a wave salute.

"King Mickey? Then you're the king that Donald and Goofy are looking for?" Riku pointed at king Mickey at the sudden realization.

"Oh so you have met them before? How are they?"

"They're fine, last I checked..." Riku awkwardly answered, not really knowing where to go with this.

"I'm glad to hear that they are doing well." He said with subtle relief as his smile widened on his face. "So tell me, were they able to complete their mission?"

"Yeah... they found the Keyblade wielder..." Riku nervously answered, unable to make eye contact with king Mickey as he answered the question.

"Really?! A-ha, that's great!" King Mickey cheered with a jump before calming down again. "So why do you look so troubled, friend?"

"?!" Riku was slightly caught off guard in shock that this stranger of a king was able to pick up on his emotions so quickly. His eyes widened for a second before he looked back at the king, his eyes slowly drawing him in to speak his worries and uncertainties. "It's just that... I've always thought that there could be only one Keyblade master. That I was in the one destined to be its wielder. But in the end, I was only blinded by my jealousy and rivalry that my fight over it had almost cost me my friendship with one of my best friends. If it has not already cost me my friendship, that is."

"What are you talking about? There's more than one Keyblade master, there were many of them once upon a time." King Mickey pointed out, catching Riku by surprise at the news.

"!" Well that did make sense. After all, he and Sora were holding on to a Keyblade at the same time. And this guy clearly had a Keyblade in his possession right now that looked just like the one Riku had forcefully grabbed from Sora at the entrance of Hollow Bastion, only golden. The mere memory of the moment had made him feel ashamed of himself... "..."

"And on that note, no matter how hard you two fight with each other, friends will always find a way passed it to stick together." King Mickey continued on, drawing Riku back out of his dreary thoughts. "That's the good thing about friends. They will always have a place inside our hearts, and you in theirs, no matter what has come between us."

"!" His words were so simple with truth, but they gave Riku so much clarity.

"Don't worry. No matter how much bad blood is between you two, you'll forgive each other. Because that's what friends do."

"... I don't think I deserve forgiveness..." Riku sadly admitted, rubbing his arm as he looked away in shame.

"Everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness if they truly want it, no matter what they've done." King Mickey insisted, placing his hands on his hips as he stomped his foot. "No matter how far someone has fallen into the darkness, they deserve a chance to be pulled out if they want it. But the point of the matter is, once you come down to it, is do you want to be pulled out? Do you want to be forgiven...?"

"..." He could feel king Mickey's eyes on him as he waited for an answer. It gave him the courage to dig inside himself to find the answer he truly felt inside his heart, giving him the determination to face king Mickey once again. "I do. More than anything."

"A-ha! Then that's a good start!" King Mickey said with a smile, jumping up to give Riku a good pat on the back in encouragement. "Once you've acknowledge your desire for something, there's barely much to do after that before achieving it."

"..."

"So while you're in here at the mean time, why don't you stick with me? So you don't get lost in the darkness. It's a lonely place in here out on your own." King Mickey offered, walking a little ahead of Riku to get a better look back up at him as he turned back around to face Riku. "And I don't think I've actually gotten your name yet, friend."

"..." Riku couldn't believe it, this person was truly trusting. And kind beyond his belief if he was willing to accept Riku's company with him in the darkness. This realm was a terrifying place that was more consuming than the darkness he had every dared to surround himself with in his brooding. Now that he thought back at it, it was nothing more than the cockiness of self-misery driven child. Now that he finally got a taste of the real thing, it had knocked him down a notch. Having found someone else in this place was a blessing in disguise, not much less of a miracle. To have someone by himself would be great against the crushing loneliness this place would put upon you. But could he trust this man? Could he really trust this stranger? The last stranger he had trusted in a new place had ultimately led him to here and had cost him everything dear, could this person be the same? But as he looked into this king's eyes he could see no ill-will inside of them. Nor in his heart, only the light that shine like a beacon in this dark place. It was a brilliant and warm light that eased Riku's heart. If Riku had any hope left that this place hadn't crushed yet, he would put it on this guy. "It's Riku. My name is Riku."

"Oh, Riku? Like as in Aeris's kid?"

"?!" That caught his interest and lighted his heart like a firecracker. "You know my mom? Really?"

"Well yeah. I met her during her Heartless Resistance campaigns along with her other companions." King Mickey pointed as he recalled his memories of all his encounters with her. "And I met her once for a little bit on Radiant Garden before its fall to darkness, during my training to become a Keyblade master."

"..."

"She was such a nice lady, a very kind soul. There aren't many hearts I have seen that shined as brightly as hers." King Mickey described from his reminiscing before looking back, while rubbing the bottom of his chin as he came to realization. "No wonder why you have a knack for the Keyblade. You are of her blood, after all."

"My light is nothing like my mother's..." Riku sadly admitted.

"Of course it's not! Everybody's light is different!" King Mickey pointed out as if it were the obvious thing.

"!"

"That's what makes us all so different from each other, each of our little light in our heart shines in so many unique ways. Your light shines in its own way too."

"..."

"Just give it time. You'll see it on your own."

"But I'm still too young to see it?" Riku finished off for him, already assuming what he was going to say next.

"Ehhh, you're getting there." King Mickey shrugged over, waving his hand a little horizontally to empathize how Riku wasn't balanced to that point yet. "You just need a little longer."

But a booming screech had interrupted them in the darkness.

"But will I 'get' long enough to find the answer?" Riku said, half-jokingly, half-serious as he felt the owners of the sound making their way towards the two of them. Their dark presence and their lack of hearts already announcing to Riku what they were before they even made their appearance.

"Heartless! And lots of them!" King Mickey said in alarm, getting his Keyblade ready for a fight and standing between Riku and the incoming Heartless. "Stay behind me, Riku. They've been making their way to the Keyhole ever since the Door was open."

"!" That raised Riku's eyes in alarm before the guilt started to sink in.

"But the Keyhole is still not big enough for all of them to get through. Somebody must have been gathering the princesses of heart while I've been gone."

"It was me..."

"?!"

"I've been helping Maleficent gather the princesses of heart to open the door. She had told me it had held the wisdom I needed to regain my friend's lost heart. But it was still a selfish act on my part. I had done anything necessary to save my friend, regardless of the harm my actions caused to others, and I cannot be sorry enough for what I've done. But please believe me, I'm truly sorry..." Riku confessed, not willing to lie to his new companion in such a way, even if it was just withholding information from him. King Mickey had the right to know, even if it cost Riku his only companion in this place.

"... Well, you didn't really do a good job, because all of the princesses of heart weren't present enough to fully open the door." King Mickey pointed out in slight sarcasm to lighten up the mood, looking over his shoulder back at Riku. "And you didn't seem to capture their hearts correctly, since the ones you 'did' capture seem to be holding most of the heartless back. You would make a terrible villain, Riku."

"Hm, I suppose I would." Riku laughed lightly, somehow relieved at the news.

"Your heart defeated the darkness, but you lost your body. That's why your heart was left behind on this side of the darkness." King Mickey summed up, getting a feel for Riku and the Keyblade that now dwelled inside him. "But in your struggle, you acquired the other Keyblade- on this side."

"Keyblade?"

"To close the door of darkness from both sides, you need two keys and two hearts."

"What do you want me to do?" Riku questioned before king Mickey's light shined brighter in the darkness, acting as a beacon along the dark paths.

"Maybe you were destined to come here, just like me." King Mickey concluded his thoughts out loud. "Maybe you were destined to take another path different than your pal on the other side."

"?"

"Even so, we can't let all those ladies work so hard on the other side to keep the Heartless out of the Realm of Light on their own like that." King Mickey said, bringing his attention back to approaching Heartless. "Let's give the girls a hand. Are you ready to play the role of a Hero again, Riku?"

"?!" Riku was slightly shocked that king Mickey would still want Riku to fight beside him after the news, let alone still accept his company. Somehow it made him feel better about himself after all that he had done, it had made him feel accepted in a way that he hadn't felt before in such a long time. Just like back when he was a kid and the only one that would accept him and his strange Ancient behavior was Sora. It had felt so warm, Riku couldn't believe he had tossed something like this away over imprudent jealousy. "How can I help you? I don't have a weapon."

"Just look inside your heart. The strength from your family and all yours friends should be all the weapon you need. Our bonds are the most powerful things in the worlds."

"The bonds inside my heart...?" Riku ponder, looking down at the small thing inside his chest as he place his hand over his heart. Only for it to glow brighter than the rest of him as he thought about his friends and mother that were still left behind on the other side in the Realm of Light. The Heartless were trying to make their way over to them, and he could not let that happened. He had to protect what was precious to him. And that was when Soul Eater had materialized its way into his hand. "?!"

"A-ha, good! I knew you could do it!" King Mickey cheered to him, over his shoulder, getting ready for the showdown. It wasn't exactly the Keyblade that king Mickey was hoping that Riku would be able to pull out, but it would just have to do. Riku wouldn't be able to pull out his Keyblade until he has come to terms with the darkness inside of him; and that will have to come at another time. "Are you ready for a fight?!"

"Right! I'm not giving up! Not yet, not while I can still fight!" Riku roared, charging in at the Heartless along with king Mickey, his heart shining brighter. Along side king Mickeys, like two lone stars in a dark night sky...

*** Some time back in Traverse Town ***

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole..." Leon had concluded from his spot leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, as Sora and the others filled him and the rest of the Heartless Resistance group in on what had happened as they had made their hasty return back to Traverse Town.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Aeris pointed out, not really telling them that she was sensing out to the other worlds when she had said that. "The only way to stop them is-"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora finished off for her, holding his Keyblade out.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon countered back.

"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something." Sora insisted. "I've got a friend back there."

"..." Leon had his eyes closed as he gave Sora's words some thought before opening them back up again. "That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captured princesses' hearts- just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

"..."

"..." Leon had paused for a moment as Aeris had walked over to whisper something into Leon's ear through the cover of her hand before making her way back over to where she was before. "It would seem the other princesses have been freed as well. Jasime apparently hasn't returned to Agrabah. I suspect the others are still in the castle, too."

"How do you know all this, Leon?" Sora questioned, still wondering how Leon even knew about Jasmine since he had never really talked about her.

"I have my resources..." Was all Leon would answer in reply, Sora didn't need to know as long as Aeris wasn't willing to share. Making his way over to Aeris, Sora had sought to get her opinion of their predicament.

"I thought the Keyhole would strengthen the darkness." Aeris had thought aloud to herself. "I mean, the darkness is strong, but still... It's almost as if someone is holding the darkness back."

"Maybe it's the princesses." Sora suggested at the thought. "I'll see to closing the Keyhole soon. In the mean time, I'll find my way back to Hollow Bastion."

"Hm, be careful, Sora." Aeris said, nodding her head in approval at his choice of action before placing a hand over her heart. "I know you can do this."

"Right. Thanks, Aeris. Oh yeah, we found this on Maleficent. She dropped this while she was retreating back further into the Castle's Chapel." Sora said to Aeris as he handed her Ansem's Report 5 from his pocket.

"Thank you, Sora. I'll see to translating it right away." She said in gratitude, taking the page from his hand. "Did you happen to find any others while you were there?"

"Uhh, no, sorry. A lot was going on at the time, I didn't really get a chance to really look around." Sora admitted with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head at his big miss of gathering information.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. I'm just glad you made it back here safe with the others."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got Kairi back too." Sora agreed, counting his blessings before one missing one really brought him down. "I only wish I could've saved Riku from there too..."

"..." The wish was eating away at Aeris too; but, she would not give up on her son. She still believed that he was alright. She knew he was, that is... that was what her heart told her... "You'll bring him back, Sora. I know you will. You can still bring him back to the light."

"Aeris..." He was touched by her words, they filled him up with more determination. "You're right. I will bring him back! Even if I have to knock some sense into him to do it."

"Hm, right."

"See yah, Aeris. I'll see Cid about heading back to Hollow Bastion!" Sora said, waving himself out as he made it to the door.

"Hey, just wait a minute, Sora!" Donald angry quaked at Sora as he rushed to catch up to him along with Goofy.

"Don't forget about us!" Goofy added in as they both made their way out the door, following after Sora.

"Heh," Aeris couldn't help but brighten up at the feel of their energy. It was hard not to smile whenever those three were around, they had always found a way to cheer up the people around them even when they weren't trying. It had always did her heart good feeling the presence of theirs close by.

But that is when she heard it. She had heard her son's call...

"!" Standing up, Aeris had immediately made her way to the window. Nearly jolting Yuffie out of the way as she looked up into the night sky, regardless of the stares she had gotten from Yuffie and Leon in the room. But she did not care how many were staring, she was trying to pinpoint the location of the call. It was calling near Hollow Bastion, and yet it was not. She had found him... the light in Riku's heart had returned to him for her to see, even if it was surrounded by consuming darkness. "My boy..."

"!"

"My Riku... he's alright..." She happily said out loud, tears creeping into the corner of her eyes. His light... it was so warm...

"You can sense Riku?" Leon asked in disbelief, leaning away from the wall at the news to stand up straight.

"How?! You have been searching for his light for weeks now! We assumed that it had dimmed out from Maleficent's influence. How could it be back?"

"It was never gone in the first place. It was just shrouded by darkness..." A small smile had made its way over her face. "He has found his way to a truly dark place, but he is not alone. Apparently king Mickey is with him."

"King Mickey?! Where the heck are they?"

"In the Realm of Darkness..." Aeris trailed over, easily getting distracted with locking on to her son's position so she wouldn't lose him again. She would meet him once again, when they dreamed...

"The Realm of Darkness?!" Yuffie nearly fainted at the news, she fell back to lean her weight on the wall to keep herself up. "Why oh why is one of our best Keyblade wielders doing in a place like that?"

"He went there to stall the Heartless." Aeris answered for her, not taking her eyes off the sky as her cheek rested against the cold window's glass. "He must be one of the few holding off the Heartless from getting through to the Realm of Light. Riku is helping him... He must have taken a new leaf. I'm so proud of him."

"Geez, how do we know he won't turn on us again?" Yuffie callously said unknowingly before receiving a reprimanding look from Leon. But Aeris didn't seem to pay her words any mind.

"He'll be fine, Yuffie." Aeris assured to Yuffie, her smile never losing its place. "King Mickey will make sure he doesn't go astray."

"..." The others stayed silent as they watched her, it had been a long time since Aeris had actually smiled. It had did them good seeing one on her face again, and didn't want to take it away from her. Aeris continued to look up into the sky, getting a glimpse as Sora and the other's Gummi ship took off into the sky. Most likely getting the new navigation coordinates from Cid as they made their way back to Hollow Bastion.

"We have to go back..." Aeris said, before turning around to face Leon and Yuffie to clearly say what she meant. "We have to go to Hollow Bastion with Sora."

"Aeris."

"Are you crazy?" Yuffie said, cutting in on Leon. "That placing is swarming with Heartless. Most likely more so with the opening of the Keyhole. They're much stronger and way bigger than the ones we have come up against so far. And you're saying you want to go there?"

"Yes." Aeris nodded nonchalantly as if Yuffie's words were no bother to her. "We can take Cid's ship if we must."

"You're crazy!"

"Yuffie."

"!" She shut up, turning back to Leon at the sound of his voice.

"Regardless of the conditions Radiant Gardens is in now, this was our childhood home." Leon said. "And we owe it to that place to see the light finally returned to it."

"Leon..." Aeris happily said at the sound of his approval to go along with her suggestion.

"Let's get going. Sora could probably use a hand taking care of all those Heartless anyway." Leon said with a smirk. "It's our battle, why should we leave others to fight it for us?"

"Heh, when you're right, you're right." Yuffie shrugged raising her hands slightly in the air in mock surrender before placing them on her hips again as she took on a hero pose. "Guess we can't leave Sora to have all the fun on his own."

"Hm," Leon nodded in agreement before giving out Yuffie a command. "Saddle up Cid, we're heading out for Hollow Bastion."

"You got it Squall!" Yuffie said with a quick two fingered salute before heading out the door to grabbed Cid at the shop.

"It's Leon." Leon corrected before he smirked. "But only for a little longer..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts That Will Always Be One

Leon and the others had made their way back to Hollow Bastion, using the coordinates Cid had kept locked away in Traverse Town's waterway. It was an easy trip, and it looked like a path had been cleared out for them, most likely the aftermath of Sora. Their world was broken and more in shambles than they could have possibly imagined, only the Castle of Hollow Bastion remained standing strong.

Even so, the place was crawling with Heartless. But not too many strong ones, it would seem that Sora and the others had done a good job taking care of them before they had even arrived.

"Geez, the kid sure did a good job cleaning up the place." Cid commented with a whistle, admiring the near emptiness of the hallways and chambers as they took the lifts up to head over to the castle's library. "Kinda feel sorry for ever doubting him."

"Still." Yuffie replied, looking around as they continued to walk by. "This place is a wreck."

"Yes." Aeris sadly nodded in agreement, a morbid look coming over her eyes. "Our world is nothing like it use to be."

"..."

They all stayed silent for the rest of the way, until they made it to the Library. There, that's where they met the first princesses of heart in the castle. Belle turned around slightly startled by the sudden presence of others in the castle.

"Oh." She gasped with a start, placing a yellow gloved hand over her lips before calming herself and taking a step towards them as she sensed no evil in their hearts. "Hello? Who might you be?"

"Greetings, princess of heart. I am Aeris, these are my companions Leon, Cid, and Yuffie." Aeris said, introducing herself with a slight bow and a hand over her heart, gesturing towards the others in greeting. "We originally came from this world before its fall to darkness, and have been leading the Heartless Resistance ever since. We've come to help Sora in sealing the Keyhole."

"I see, you're friends with Sora. That's good." She sighed in relief, giving them all a big smile. "Well, we're more than happy to have any help we can get. My name is Belle."

"Why are you still here anyway?" Yuffie questioned to her, scratching the side of her head in confusion. "Shouldn't you have returned to your own world by now?"

"Are you being forced to stay here against your will?" Leon asked in subtle concern that his question might ring with truth.

But she shook her head in decline, her face saddened.

"No. We choose to stay to hold the Keyhole at bay." Belle answered. "The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer."

"You have been doing well so far, the Heartless have not been flooding this realm as much as they should be. And I thank you for that." Aeris sincerely gave her gratitude to Belle. "I hope we can do anything of help to ease your burden."

"Thank you, dear Aeris. I-"

"Belle!" Came the roar of the Beast from the other entrance door to the Library from the Entrance Hall.

"Beast!" She happily greeted him at his appearance; however, he couldn't really do the same.

"!" Seeing four strangers so close to Belle with weapons and all, he immediately went on the defensive. Charging at them to get between the four of them and Belle. "(Roar)! Keep away from her!"

"!" Cid, Leon, and Yuffie startled into action as the large Beast in a noble's cape came charging at them at full speed, claws ready for action. On instinct they got ready for battle, while Aeris remained still. Keeping her staff where it was as she saw the Beast as no real harm.

"No." Belle said, getting in between the four of them and the Beast, spreading her arms out to block them. All four battle ready members in the room widen their eyes in alarm and halted their action so as not to hurt her. The Beast grinding his charge to halt as she got between him and the supposed threat.

"Belle?"

"No, Beast, don't." She insisted, walking up to him and placing her hands on his chest to calm him down. "These are friends of Sora's. They've come to help."

"(Low grumble, softly turning into a purr) I see..." The Beast calmed himself at the news, looking over Belle to their four guest in silent apology. She in turn also turned around to face the other four by the Beast's side. "You're a little late though. Sora had just entered the Dark Depths with the others to seal the Keyhole. I don't know how much help we are to him now."

"We can still clear a path for him. If you'll take us there." Leon suggested, hoping that the Beast would take him up on his offer. The Beast seem more as a guard for the princesses of heart, mostly Belle. He must have been quite powerful to survive this long fighting off the Heartless and protecting the princesses on his own for this long. It would be foolish not to have him on their side, let alone get on his bad side.

"I can take you there." Beast said, accepting to guide them there. "The other five princesses of heart are already holding off the darkness in the Grand Hall."

"The other five? Then why are you all here on your own, Belle?" Aeris question to the princess.

"I came here in the hopes of finding an answer from these books." Belle replied walking back over to the bookshelf she was at before, rubbing her hand along the spine of a few of the books. "So many books, but not one on how to banish the darkness. Maybe it's hopeless..."

"It's never truly hopeless." Aeris answered back to her, moving to stand beside Belle by the bookshelf. "You just have to find the answer. But this is too much of a search for one person to do on their own. I'll help you look once we've helped Sora."

"(Gasp) Thank you, Aeris." Belle smiled at her, the hope slowly returning to her.

"Not at all. I've always had a fondness of books."

"As have I." Belle admitted in agreement, before turning back to the Beast. "Beast, there's not much time to lose. Take them to Sora and the others, quick."

"Right."

"Thank you, Beast."

"Mm," Beast grumble at Belle with a slight purr, there was a softness in his eyes before he returned his attention to the others. "Let's go."

"We'll be back soon, Belle." Aeris assured to Belle before heading out the door to the Entrance Hall.

From there, the Beast quickly lead them up the Lifts, up the High Tower, and towards the Castle's Chapel, charging through the remaining Heartless like a bull and clawing them down.

"Whoa, remind me not to get on that guy's bad side." Cid commented as he admired the Beast after work.

"And to think we were almost gonna have to fight him." Yuffie added in. "That's insane."

"Well that was then and this is now. Let's focus on the situation at hand." Leon said, silently tempted in wanting the chance of actually fighting the Beast in a match at least once. Leon had the feeling that he would probably be one of his greatest challenges he would have had so far.

"Come. We're almost to the Grand Hall." The Beast called out to them as they were lagging behind.

"The Grand Hall?" Yuffie questioned.

"That is where the Keyhole is." Beast answered before leading them down the path to the Chapel where the five princesses of heart were staying. They all turned at his entrance with the others. "Ladies."

"Beast. You came just in time." Alice greeted him, slightly approaching him as she got a look at the four other new comers. "Are these the presences we sensed around Belle?"

"They're friends of Sora." Beast said after nodding in answer.

"The darkness is pouring through the Keyhole. Sora had already left to seal it with the others." Jasmine explained in turn what was going on.

"It's all we can do just to hold the darkness back." Alice answered, placing a hand on her cheek in worry. "Oh I hope Sora will be able to seal the Keyhole soon."

"I don't know how long we can manage even at that." Snow White tiredly admitted, exhausted like the rest of the princesses at having to hold off the darkness for so long. "In the meantime, we'll do what we can too. But he must hurry. Our strength is running out."

"We must close the Keyhole before it's too late."

"Can you feel the immense power flowing from the Keyhole?" Jasmine questioned aloud.

"I believe Sora is in the process of fighting a Behemoth Heartless." Aeris commented, trying to sense as well what Jasmine was talking about. "The darkness is enormous. But I think Sora can handle it."

"Where's Ansem?" Leon questioned, remembering Sora's story of what had happened on Hollow Bastion, looking around on guard in case of any surprise attack.

"Gone." Cinderella answered.

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it." Aurora explained. "It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared."

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped." Cinderella commented. "We're working together to hold it back."

"I cannot forget the look on his face." Aurora said in slight disturbance and fear, Cinderella placed an arm around hers to comfort her. "As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling."

"Do you think he'll be back?" Leon questioned, wanting to be sensitive to the girls' situation but needed to get some answers.

"I don't think Ansem will ever return." Cinderella answered, rubbing Aurora's arm until she felt better again. Once she had calmed down, Cinderella had returned to giving Aurora her space again.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Aeris asked in concern, ready to do a Curaga at the word.

"No." Aurora answered, composing herself as a proper lady once she had calmed down, holding her hands in front of her. "Ansem has ignored us since the Keyhole appeared."

"!"

Suddenly they all heard the boom as Sora had taken down the Behemoth Heartless deep in the Dark Depths.

"He has cleared the path to the Keyhole." Aeris announced in growing excitement.

"Let's go." Leon said, rushing through the Chapel to the Grand Hall, the others along with the princesses of heart soon following after. They had walked up the stairs towards the grand Keyhole that laid on the top floor. Leon couldn't believe it, it was all almost over. "Sora. You did it."

He didn't expect Sora to hear him in there, but Sora's head soon popped out of the dark Depths just at the sound of his voice. He had a quirked eyebrow as if he didn't believe he was hearing right at first. But then his eyes widened in surprise as he soon found out that Leon was there along with the rest of them.

"Leon?" Sora quirked in confusion at his presence, coming out of the dark Depths all the way to walk up to them, halting in his process of sealing the Keyhole. The room suddenly burst in applause. The princesses of heart cheered for Sora as they surround him for a hug, almost tackling him off his feet. "Whoa!"

"Sora, you did it." Leon congratulated him again, giving him a high-five with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of these princesses!" Sora said, humbly giving credits to the ones that helped hold down the fort for him until his return. But that's when the sudden appearance of the four of them was brought back to his attention again. "What are you guys doing here?"

Yuffie was sitting on top of the railing with her back turned to Sora, next to Cid who was still facing the other way but was leaning up against the railings instead. While Leon and Aeris stood to face Sora, with all this almost over this would probably be their last goodbye to him. Yuffie was never good with goodbyes, and neither was Cid, he tended to turn into a closet sap.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie answer turn her head back to look at Sora as she answered, only to quickly turned it back around, unable to face him for too long. Looking at him made this all too real.

"This is our childhood home." Aeris replied in her own subtle explanation. "We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared." Leon sadly commented in his normal tone. "It use to be so peaceful..."

"Don't worry." Aeris assured to both Sora and Leon. "If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island."

"Really?" Sora said in excitement, which Aeris happily nodded in conferment.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie sadly pointed out, lowering her head with her back turned to Sora.

"?" Sora looked at her in confusion, unable to answer Aeris answered for Yuffie in her stead.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separated again."

"Everyone will go back to where they came from."

"Then I'll visit you guys with the Gummi ship." Sora easily said in solution, unable to accept goodbye yet.

"It's not that simple." Leon sighed out, crossing his arms. "

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie pointed out, looking over her shoulder at Sora.

"Because the world was isolated." Aeris continued, looking up to the sky. "Impassable walls divided them."

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls."

"Which means Gummi ships will be useless." Leon summed up for him in conclusion.

"Well, go on and tell him you're sad." Yuffie said over to Cid, elbowing his arm as his other hand was scratching the back of his head as he tried to hold off his emotions. "C'mon, Cid."

"Sad?! Why would I be sad?" Cid lamely said, covering his tracks by acting tough. "Right, Leon?"

"..." Leon just remained quiet, leaving him hanging a little.

"So you're saying we'll never...?" Sora said, realizing what all this would mean but was still unable to get the words to come out of his mouth. It was like putting it in words made it all too real.

"..." They all stayed silent, lowering their heads in answer. It was always hard saying goodbye. Aeris could honestly still go from world to world due to her Ancient blood, but she wouldn't abuse the power, nor would she get Sora's hopes up like that.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said to Sora to reassure him.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aeris assured to Sora, placing a hand over her heart.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie teased, waving Sora off with her hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora pouted over to Yuffie.

"Sora!" Donald quacked at him over at the entrance to the Dark Depths with Goofy.

"Hurry!" Goofy waved him over. "Come and close the Keyhole!"

"Sora, good luck." Leon said to him for one last pep talk.

Nodding at his blessing with a thanks, Sora ran off back to Donald and Goofy, going back into the Dark Depths and closing up the Keyhole. Once he had returned, the princesses had sighed in relief, easing up their guard as they no longer had to fight off the darkness.

"Thank you, Sora." Alice was the first to greet him at his return. "I think the darkness has begun to weaken."

"But I can feel a powerful darkness somewhere far away." Jasmine commented, warning him that it was not over yet.

"It's the heart of the darkness." Aurora said, getting more of a feel of what Jasmine was sensing far off in the distance. "It must be where Ansem went."

"Then we'll take the Gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora said to them with determination.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master." Cinderella smiled at him in admiration. "We offer this power to aid your battle."

Combining their powers, the princesses of heart had evolved Sora's Fire spell to a more powerful Firaga from Fira.

"Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds." Snow White assured to him in encouragement.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Aurora added in.

"Kairi will be back on the island?" Sora nervous asked, worried that she might return to her original world-home in Radiant Garden. But Cinderella could only smile with a small giggle, thinking how cute young love was.

"Most certainly. And you should be, too."

"I can't go home 'til I find Riku and the king." Sora replied, making Aeris smile a little at his answer.

"Hm, you should rest before you go." Aeris suggested to Sora, passing him by as she made her way out of the Chapel and back to the Library where Belle was. "I will stay and translate the latest Ansem Report you have given me while I'm here. In the mean time, I will also look through the Library with Belle for more clues left behind."

"I'll escort you back." Beast offered, holding the door open for her. "Just to make sure you get there alright."

"Thank you, Beast." Aeris gave him a bow with a hand over her heart in gratitude.

"Wait. Where are we suppose to sleep here?" Sora questioned at her logic, the place was swarming with Heartless, regardless if they were weak minor ones now. He hadn't ran into a room once since he was here.

"It's a castle, Sora. There are rooms everywhere." Aeris commented as she continued to walk out. "You just have to know which Towers to look in."

*** Later that Evening ***

The day was cutting close into Twilight, Belle and Aeris had gone from book to book and many shelves, and still they could find nothing. They sat together on the lower stairs, a pile of books stacking their way on each left side of them and made its way up the stairs. Beast stayed on guard for them, resting on one of the chairs on the upper floor while taking a cat nap. The girls kept busy, skimming from book to book, searching for clues. The orange golden hue of the sun was shining through the windows and lighting up their books with an orange glow.

"Have you had any luck finding anything, Aeris?"

"Nothing. There's nothing in these pages." Aeris sighed out, shutting the book she was currently skimming through with a 'thump'.

"(Sigh) I can't believe we haven't found anything yet." Belle sighed out, getting up from her spot on the stairs and walking under them to stare at the painted portrait of Ansem the Wise resting on the wall below the stairway. "There must have been something left behind about his plans of releasing the Heartless. No one could come up with something that evil on the spot. He must have been planning something like this for years, and left some form of trail behind. He looks so normal in this painting, how could someone like that turn out to be so evil?"

"I know not of the Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, that you have met. But Ansem the Wise was not like the man you have describe." Aeris said, coming over to stand by Belle to look upon the portrait as well. "He was a great man, once. A wise king. He had been researching the Heartless before our world had fallen into darkness, but I fear he might have lost his heart to them in the process."

"What was he hoping to accomplish by doing all this?"

"He was hoping to protect his people. At least... that's what I thought he was doing." Aeris commented before she notice the sudden difference of wall coloring around the edges of the painting's frame. "Wait... There's something behind here."

"?" Belle watched as Aeris crossed the distance over to the painting, carefully gripping the sides of the frame and gently pulling the painting off the wall to lean against the wall on the floor to the side. Behind the painting was wall painting that had not been bleached by the years of sunlight and a secret wall compartment. "!"

"There's something behind here." Aeris said, trying to pull the compartment open only to be halted by a lock. "There's some form of locking mechanism here. I can't open it."

"Hmm, perhaps he left some form of clue for the lock combination, or a key near by." Belle commented, placing a finger under her chin as she thought. "Either way it's gonna take us time to go through either of those plans."

"Yes, well, or we could use some muscle power." Aeris commented, pointing a finger up towards the top floor where Beast was napping. His left ear flickered and twitched as if hearing them talking about him in his sleep.

"Beast." Belle gently called out to him so as not to startle him awake as the ladies made their way back up the stairs to him. He opened one eye at her call to him, before it slowly closed as he purred himself awake with both eyes, still clouded with sleepiness.

"Belle?" He said, holding back a yawn. "Are you two done? The sun will be setting soon, you should get some rest."

"Soon," she promised him. "But we need your help right now. We can't seem to open a lock."

"(Gentle grumble) Leave it to me." Beast said, getting back on his feet and walking down the stairs towards where the ladies were directing him. Once there he gently gave it a moment to gauge how much power it would take to open the locked door while not damaging whatever it was inside. Finding the right charge, he swiftly punched his fist into the compartment, breaking the door open and leaving a hole in it as the door loosely swung open on its hinges.

"Thank you, Beast. We'll be done soon." Belle said, giving him a hug before he tiredly made his way back up the stairs to his chair.

Quickly they made their way to opening the door all the way, using as much of the sunlight as they could to see what was inside. Belle was sort of confused while Aeris's eyes flickered with a spark as if they had hit the jackpot.

"Pages?"

"Not just any pages, Ansem's Reports." Aeris said with a content smile at their find. Reaching in to the compartment, she gently pulled all the pages out, bringing them in to the light for the both of them to see. "I believe this might be all of the rest of his reports he wrote. Hmm, he tends to write his research in coding so it'll take me some time to translate it."

"Allow me to help." Belle volunteered with a smile and a half-raised hand. "I'm rather good at decoding. Comes from my love of books."

"Hm, that would be rather helpful. Thank you, Belle. With you also on the job, this should take less time than usual."

And so they both got to work, Belle had soon got the knack of Ansem's coding style and was already translating her first report before the sun hit the horizon. Aeris had already grown accustom to Ansem's style and was already finishing up her second report. What she had discovered so far from Ansem's research was not looking well and was making her see her king in a new light.

"Belle, look at this." Aeris said, reading Ansem's Report aloud.

'Ansem Report 2: It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments.

'-Extract the darkness from a person's heart.

'-Cultivate darkness in a pure heart.

'-Both suppress and amplify the darkness within.

'The experiment caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle.

'Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness... What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?'

"!" Belle had placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock horror as the report was read to her. "He experimented on his people for the sake of toying with darkness in people's heart."

"No, it's much worse." Aeris morbidly said, clinching down on the edges of written translation page of the Report. "He created the Heartless in the process of destroying his people's heart."

"(Gasp)! What a monstrous thing to do!"

"He must have been hiding countless citizens under the castle's basement, all of which were thought to have gone missing. Now we know the only thing missing about them was their hearts."

"(Gasp), This is horrible!"

"It gets much worse..." Aeris said, pulling out her next translated report.

'Ansem Report 4: The Heartless appear in groups, and are multiplying rapidly. I've provided them both living and nonliving samples. They've responded only to the living. They seem to multiply after absorbing something from the living creatures. Their prey vanishes without a trace.

'I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves.

'Though I lack proof, I am confident in this hypothesis. I must also study their behavior principles. Though they lack emotions, they do seem to have some intelligence. How to communicate with them?

'It's just occurred to me. Could they be the darkness in people's hearts?'

"He was feeding live people to the Heartless just to stave his curiosity?" Belle was disgusted at the notion.

"Yes. So it would seem..." The words even felt like poison coming out of Aeris's mouth.

"I have translated the report that Maleficent had. Maybe this is what had driven her to finding the Keyhole of other worlds." Belle commented before reading out her translated report.

'Ansem Report 5: To study the Heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle. In the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something. Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence.

'I had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked. So I opened the door. What I saw on the other side mystified me. What was that powerful mass of energy. That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky. Could it be related to the door that I have opened?'

"So Ansem the Wise had found the Keyhole to Radiant Garden. The Heartless had accidentally led him there, and he had foolishly opened the Door." Aeris summed up from what she had heard. "That must be how king Mickey was able to come here, since the Door wasn't locked. The meteor shower must have been all the hearts lost from the experiment, escaping from the Door, once it had been open, from the Realm of Darkness."

"It appears so. But he has so much more to say."

"Let's keep translating. We only have two more to go."

"Alright, let's see if we can finish this before the sun goes down." Belle suggested, giving them the challenge spark to try and beat the sun. It was a close call, the purple in the sky was starting to give way to the dark blue starry sky as the sun barely peeked over the horizon anymore. "It's done..."

"What does your's say?" Aeris asked, staying silent as Belle read hers aloud.

'Report 6: A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observation of the Heartless.

'The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too- the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world.

'The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?'

"Plunge it into darkness..." Aeris answered aloud Ansem's question to herself. That's what the Heartless purpose seemed to be so far: disrupt the flow of lifestream on a planet, and devour its hearts until there is nothing left but darkness.

"What about you? What does yours say?" Belle asked, waiting to hear what the last report had to say.

'Report 10: Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts they seek to return to a greater heart.

'Yes that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness. Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing.

'My path is set. I shall see out the wielder of the keyblade, and the princesses. My body is too frail for such a journey, but I must do this. I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness.'

"This must be when he lost his body. That's why he needed Riku's body so bad, in order to return to this realm." Belle concluded aloud, halting in her explanation as she saw how Aeris's fists clinched on to the paper. "Aeris, are you alright?"

"No. I am not alright." Aeris honestly admitted, taking a long breath before standing up from her seat.

"Is there more?"

"There are other translations, if you would like to read them. But Report 8 is still missing somewhere." Aeris answered, walking over to the shelf which held the supplies.

"Maybe one of Maleficent's Dark Council members have it." Belle suggested, going off what she had learned so far from her stay in the castle in between her dormant state. "Sora had gathered an Ansem Report from Maleficent and each of the Dark Council he has defeated so far. Maybe one of the last members have it."

"Hades is the last member. Sora has defeated all of them, but him. And he's most likely going to be a hard one."

"Hm, yes. What with his reputation and all."

"Thank you, Belle, you have been of most help to me. Please, retire for the night, you have earned it."

"What about you?" She asked in concern.

"I will stay a little longer, to make copies of the reports." She replied, giving Belle a small smile of reassurance before heading from the shelves after pulling out some blank pages to begin writing on and staking up the translated reports. "Don't worry. The copying is the easiest part. I will be done in no time."

"Alright, try not to stay up too long." Belle reluctantly complied heading back up the stairs with her pile of books to return them to their shelves and retrieve Beast. "Goodnight, Aeris."

"Good night, Belle. See you in the morning."

Aeris had began her copying and was soon done with the whole thing before Belle even left the Library with Beast. Belle had been polite to put away her books along with Aeris's before waking up Beast and heading out to the tower where the living quarters were. And that left Aeris all alone with her thoughts with nothing else to distract her. The gentle dim of the Library's lights replaced the sun's warm glow as the starlight lit up the night sky. They shined brightly in the night, halted by no light pollution as the only light came from the castle in this world.

It was such a sad feeling. Her world, that was once brimming with life was now a horrible complexion of what it once was. Silenced with its handful of a population, isolated as one of its grand buildings only remained standing. And it was the building where all of her world's destruction was produced and raised in. It made her skin crawl just being in this place now.

The royal castle, that had once stood proud. The place that she had wished to go in one day to visit with her family, was now the place she wished to be anywhere but in there.

"..." She turned back to the portrait, still leaning on the wall. Looking at the man in the painting with such contempt. Why had he done it? Why had he thrown away his people's respect for this fools' quest? His people loved him, they looked up to him, and he threw it all away in the pursuit of darkness. She herself had admiration for the man, but now knowing the truth that he was the cause of her world's downfall she couldn't help but hate him. She couldn't stand looking at him, even if it was a painting. Getting up from her seat, she roughly took the portrait, ready to smash it by throwing it on the floor.

But...

As she was holding it above her head a stray thought had run across her mind.

'Would she be feeling the same way if it was Sephiroth or one of her children in his shoes?'

"..." She couldn't do it... Even after all this man has done in his warped pursuit of knowledge she could not bring herself to truly hate him. It went against her nature. And besides... all of her family had strayed to the power of darkness, all people deserved a second chance to find their way back to the light, including him. Calming down once again, she gently brought the painting back down from over her head and placed it back down again. Putting the original reports back in the compartment, now useless with a broken lock and a hole in its door, she closed it and placed the portrait back in its original spot. Leaving things the way it was, and retiring for the night...

*** The next morning ***

"Morning, Aeris." Sora greeted her as he met up with her with the others back in the castle's library. "Were you able to decode Ansem's Report?"

"Yes. With the help of Belle, it is done." Aeris said, handing him over a copy of the translation. "Read them during your free time when you can. You may be surprised at what you find out. But there is still one report missing."

"There's a lot more reports here than the one I handed you." Sora pointed out, quirking his eyebrow as he flapped the pages in his hand.

"We found the remaining part of Ansem's report in the library. We had only read a part of the report, so we hadn't noticed his true identity." Aeris explained, summing up most of the report for the three of them. "Long ago, when the world was attacked by darkness... people believed that the philosopher Ansem died to protect the people in the battle against the Heartless. But in reality, Ansem was the one who created the Heartless. During his research on the Heartless, he lost his heart to darkness. And his body as well."

"That's why he took Riku's body?!" Sora said in alarmed, determined to head out to the Heartless world and get Riku back from Ansem's clutches. "All right, let's go! I'm gonna get Ansem and the Heartless all at once! And then everything will return to the way it should be!"

"Yeah!" "A-hyuck!" Donald quacked and Goofy cheered in agreement, practically ready to run out of the Library with Sora.

"Hold on a moment." Aeris said, making Sora halt in his steps and Goofy and Donald to crash into him and topple over. It was a comical trinity, but this was no time to laugh. "I know you're eager to go and rescue Riku. But be warned that the Heartless there will be stronger than any of which you have come across so far. This is their home base, and you must be prepared for it. Before going, please consider training a little on the other worlds, the Heartless must still be a little stronger than what they were before."

"I can't lag around and slack off, Riku needs me!"

"Yes, Riku needs you." Aeris agreed, happy that Sora was so serious about rescuing his friend, her son... "But Riku also needs you to be strong enough 'to' reach him. You're no good to him defeated before you even get there."

"..."

"Take a day or two at least for training and prepping. Enter a tournament, I hear three more have open up recently." Aeris suggested. "Fight some Heartless, I can sense two powerful Heartless taking residence on Agrahbah and Neverland."

"How do you know that?"

"Never mind that. You should just focus on taking care of them and getting stronger for the battle at hand. There is still time, Sora. Don't waste it."

"Hm, all right, Aeris. We'll take your advice." Sora finally submitted to her request.

"Here, take this... it'll help you along the way." Aeris said, touching her hand to his head as she gave him some of her power. Through her strength she had evolved his Cura to the power of Curaga. "May it cure you when no one else is around."

"Whoa... Thanks Aeris! This magic will definitely come in handy." Sora said with a big grin, sliding his finger along his nose for a second. "Alright, I'll take you up on that training. Besides, since this is gonna be the last time I see everyone again after the worlds close off, I want to say goodbye to all the friends I made on the other worlds."

"Do what you must. And Sora."

"Hm?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He said, giving her grin before walking out the Library with Donald and Goofy to head off to their Gummi ship. She smiled at him as he headed out, waving goodbye.

"Why did you do that?" Leon asked her, revealing himself once Sora and the others were gone. Drawing Aeris's attention to him. "Why not rush him over to the Heartless world to get it over with?"

"I will not rush Sora off to his death." Aeris shot back to him, upset that Leon would think that she would be so reckless, especially with the light of a young boy still in his early teens. He was not ready for the things he was about to face, nor should the responsibility have been thrown solely on him. "Sora still needs more time to grow before he faces the darkness in its truest form. There's no hurry... The Door is still closed."

"I'm surprised you're being so 'side quest' about this. I thought you'd want to save Riku right away."

"!" His accusations offended her greatly as she swiftly turned to face him with a stern look, an anger burning in her eyes that she hadn't really aimed at him before. Sometimes on Yuffie when she drops the ball on occasion, but never before on Leon. "Of course I want to rescue my son. I want to drag him out of the darkness myself and hold him in my arms until the pain has gone away. But... that is not the way."

"..."

"It would seem that destiny has another will for Riku than my own." Aeris sadly came to an acceptance of that. "I may not like it, but... Riku has a purpose on the other side. He was meant to help king Mickey in the Realm of Darkness. My boy is no longer solely a being of light, he has become both."

"Aeris, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. You meant no harm." She smiled at him again, showing him that there was no hard feelings. But this she stretched her arms behind her back and stretched her back and legs onto her tippy-toes before holding her hands in front of her and walking out of the library again back to her room.. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Again? But you've just woken up? How long to plan to keep putting yourself in this comatose state?"

"..." Aeris halted in her steps just in front of the door to the Entrance Hall, before looking over her shoulder back at Leon to answer him. "Until my son hears my call."

*** Some time later ***

Sora had done good on his word by taking Aeris's advice. Heading back to the Olympus Coliseum to participate in the elite tournaments. Starting with the Gold Match where he faced off with an Ice Titan on his own. Aeris had watched from the bleachers along with the others in support, finally stepping foot on Olympus Coliseum after she swore not to as long as Sephiroth was there. But since Sora was already doing so much to save what little family she had left without even knowing, she had thought it was the least she could do to show her support for his progress.

Sora had been traveling to the other worlds with Donald and Goofy during the day, fighting Heartless and gathering items they had missed before. And at night they had made their way to Olympus Coliseum to fight in the elite tournaments at nightfall. Well, Sora did, Donald and Goofy had sat this one out with them on the bleachers like Sora had asked. So here he was, fighting an Ice Titan on his own.

Aeris had watched with the others as the Titan had climbed the Coliseum wall and entered the arena like it was nothing. His size was intimidating, and his power immense. The frost from his body created a fog in the area that coated over the night sky. The flames from the Coliseum torches being the only light.

The Titan had shot many ice spears at Sora, some of which he blocked and reflected back at the titans. Some of which he wasn't able to block in time. Having no choice but to run as the Titan raised up stalagmite icebergs only to stomp around, creating massive shock waves that broke off its legs only for more to grow back.

"Sora!" Donald quaked out to him as he noticed that he had taken a hit too many.

"Come back if you're not ready for this!" Goofy suggested, always saying that Sora could throw in the towel if this opponent was too much for him.

This only made Sora twitch an eyebrow as he chose to ignore them and healed himself during the break in attacks. He had already figured out the Titan's pattern, he just needed to keep reflecting its ice shards right back at 'em and dodge its stalagmite attacks until the Titan literally defeated itself. Since he couldn't really get close to the Titian, let alone do any real damage by himself on the legs, he would have to rely on the Titan's own attacks.

Which was working, he had knocked enough sense out of the Titan with its own ice shards to make it fall onto its knee and bring its head to a more jump-able level. Taking the chance while it was tired out, Sora rushed over to the Titan and started attacking at its head, which proved to be its most vulnerable spot.

"Come on!" Sora huffed getting a good whack at its face before it started to rise on its legs again.

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go, Sora!" Yuffie cheered with a hoot and rolling fist in the air. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Yes. Although, his opponent seems a little more angry now." Leon commented as the Ice Titan started spraying out breaths of frost now that froze the floor.

Sora would have to dodge that now as well, while continuing to reflect the Titan's ice shard attacks back at it. He was tiring out the Titan, soon it had found itself on its knee again with one hand holding it up.

"Alright, Sora! You got 'em on the run!" Goofy cheered as well, seeing that Sora might actually win this one.

"Defense!" Sora continued attacking at its head while he still could, casting a Wind spell on himself to boost his defenses while the Titan was still rising back on its feet. Only to rush back away from the Titan as not only ice shards were continuously being shot at him but giant balls of ice were being dropped from above him. "Oh c'mon! Ugh."

He grunted out as one of the ice balls got the back of him as he was trying to get away, still doing a good amount of damage to him.

"Be careful, Sora." Aeris said, placing a hand over her heart as she prayed for his well being.

The Titan was starting to calm down, enough for Sora to get a chance to heal himself. It was harder getting the ice shards to reflect back at the Titan while dodging the other attacks, but Sora was somehow still managing to pull it off. The Titan was just getting more desperate as Sora was getting it at the end of its ropes.

"C'mon, kid, just a little more." Cid said at the edge of his seat, working on a bag of popcorn as Sora kept going from barely holding on to getting the Titan on its toes.

But just as Sora was floating over and away from a blast of frost, he had touched down back on the ground just in time to reflect an swarm of ice shards heading his way right back at the Titan. The blow was a finishing one. The ice shards shot back at the Ice Titan's head, knocking him out of his sense as he rolled around on his weight. Screeching with a roar, it gripped its head as if it had a massive brain freeze before shrinking down in sizes and running off before Sora could stomp it with his foot.

"Take that!" Sora taunted in victory, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Sora!" Donald cheered as he ran up to him along with Goofy to give him a victory.

"Way ta go!" Goofy said, giving a fist pump in the air as he jumped up and down with Sora and Donald in his arms.

"So, Sora, you've defeated one of the big elite tournaments. What are you gonna do next?" Aeris asked.

"Well, I guess I could go to Neverland and take care of that Heartless you were talking about." Sora said, rubbing his cheek with his finger as he soaked in the sweet feeling of victory. "Then I'll go over to Agrahbah. I'll come back for the other tournaments once I've rested for the rest of the day, they're only at night anyway."

"Hmm, sounds like you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Sora said in excitement, doing fists pumps. "Well, I'm off."

"Aren't you going to rest?" Yuffie asked, surprised that he was off for his next fight so soon after a tough one like that.

"No rest for the wicked, I always say." Sora said over his shoulder to her with a cheeky grin as he walked out of the Coliseum. "There's Heartless that need to be taken care of, and I'm the guy to do it."

"He sure if getting more confidence. Hope he doesn't get too full of himself." Yuffie huffed, crossing her arms together as she puffed out her cheeks.

"He'll be fine. He's just getting himself pumped up." Aeris assured to her.

"Well, we've got a day until the next elite tournaments." Cid pointed out. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Aside from hitting the hay after this. I think I'm gonna participate in the minor tournaments tomorrow morning until then. It's a good way to work the muscle." Yuffie answered before leaning to the side to look over at Leon. "Hey, Leon, you in?"

"Hm, sure. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Leon said with smirk, already looking forward to letting loose in the morning, before his worries turned him back to the other members of his party, especially the one that didn't want to come here for so long. "Will you be alright, Aeris?"

"Yes. I'll be fine..."

"..." Somehow he didn't fully believe her.

"I'm just going to stay and watch you from the bleachers with Cid, cheer you guys on all the way. And maybe hang out in the Gummi ship in between those times."

"I'm shocked you won't be going shopping on your 'to do list' here." Yuffie commented with a slight tease.

"Hmm, I might. The clothes here did seem rather cute." Aeris contemplated, looking up with a finger tapping on her chin as she thought it through. She had heard the city of Thebes had a great market from the brochures the Coliseum had hanging up at the Entrance. Getting some shopping done in a new setting could make this trip worth its while.

"Ugh, Aeris, this is the Olympus Coliseum. You're suppose to fight here, not shop." Yuffie pouted, dropping the upper half of her body in her deflation. "You should fight with us in the tournaments, at least once."

"We all have out own ways, Yuffie. This is just going to be 'my' way while I'm here." Aeris shot back. "So, are we renting rooms at the Inn or are we camping out in the Gummi ship?"

"We've got enough to rent two rooms at the Inn. And we can probably make that up with our winnings from the tournaments." Leon informed her.

"All right, it's like we're going on a mini-vacation!" Yuffie cheered bouncing in the air.

"Hey, I have to go to the Ladies Room. Why don't you guys head on over to the Coliseum exit and I'll meet you there."

"Can't you hold it 'til we get to the Inn?" Cid pondered, not really liking Aeris going off on her own.

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright on your own?" Leon asked.

"I'll be fine." Aeris sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance at their over worrying. "Last I checked toilets haven't attacked anyone yet."

Sometimes it would frustrate her how her friends would over protect her like she was some kind of wall flower. She wasn't a fragile little thing, sometimes they would forget that because of her looks. Although she had been a flowergirl before the fall of their world, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

But, she didn't feel like proving them wrong, so she would let this one go. Aeris knew when to chose her battles, and this wasn't one of them. If she had fought every person that underestimated her, she would have tired herself out nearly to death from all the battles. Besides, she could not hold their worries against them, they just cared about her well being a lot.

Absent mindedly getting her business done, she exited the stall to wash her hands at the sink. While the water was running she felt a breeze brush passed as a shadow engulfed her from behind. From her peripheral vision she could see something tall and dark reflecting in the mirror standing directly behind her.

"This is the women's restroom, you know." Aeris tiredly pointed out, already knowing who it was. Said person ignored her point out to his obvious social blunder to common etiquette, engulfing her smaller form to his lean, powerful front as he pushed her further into the sink. His hands brushing along her arms as he leaned forward into her neck.

"What a surprise it is to have you come to me. How unlike you, flowergirl." Sephiroth said into her neck as he rubbed his nose deliciously along the side of it, getting a whiff of her natural lily scent. "Have you taken leave to the call of the Coliseum?"

"Sadly, I did not come here for you, or to fight." She blandly said, turning off the sink with aloof, giving no signs that his actions were affecting her. "I came here to support a young friend of mine who's made it to the big leagues."

"Are you talking about the boy that took out a Titan tonight?" Sephiroth had quirked an eyebrow, trying to remember the gossip that was going around the Coliseum about a new up-comer that had taken down the Ice Titan on his own. From what he heard the boy was young, still early in his teens. He found her attachment to the young adorable, making him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her upper arms. "My, what a fondness you have for children. It makes you scream of 'motherhood'."

"Can we talk somewhere else?" She shot over at him from the corner of her eyes. "I'd rather not have someone come in here thinking you're a pervert."

"..." Quiet frankly Sephiroth didn't care what other people think, they were weak fools easy to chop down. But, since the little Ancient was being so cooperative, he would humor her. "As you wish."

Following her out after she had dried her hands, he had continued his nonchalant pace behind as she led him through the tunnel, before stopping right in front of the opening to one of the Coliseum Arenas. Swiftly turning around to face him.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Aeris shot at him, quickly cutting to the point.

"?" His eyes widen a little in surprise that she wasn't playing her usual game of chase. But he would live up to the challenge. With a smirk he stepped closer to cut the distance between them. "You know what I want."

"Ugh, I didn't mean that." Aeris huffed in frustration, pushing at his chest to return the distance lost. "You go through a lot of trouble seeking me out, no matter where I am. That seems like a lot of your time wasted on something that doesn't have to do with Cloud or the Darkness. Why do you bother coming to me when you don't remember me? You don't even remember who you are."

"..." She did have a point, he did go a lot out of his way just to find her again. He had kept on shooting out his senses to the worlds in the hopes of picking her light up from wherever she was hiding, just to rush to her side the moment she messed up. He had invested a lot of his time and energy on her, more so than what would be considered normal curiosity. Why is that? It couldn't just simply be lust for the flesh, if he truly wanted it he could have gotten it easily somewhere else. So why her? What is it about her that intrigues him so much to seek her out for all these years? "?"

She had stepped forward to cut the distance between them again, just to poke one of her dainty fingers at where his heart should be. The other hand resting on her hip in a fist as she took on a pose that reminded him of a pouting child.

"This. This is what keeps bringing you back to me, regardless of your words." She said, having to look up to him due to their height difference. "Even if you fail to remember me, the heart never does."

"..." She was making a lot of notions about the heart, especially since he didn't have one. But if she was living in her own fairytale with her own wishful thinking he would call her bluff, and he would crush it. Gripping her gently in his larger hand that somewhat engulfed hers, he fulled her hand away from his chest. "Such a bold statement from such a small lady. Care to prove your words?"

"Indeed I do." She said, slipping her hand from his grip. Where she held her hands behind her back and cutely swayed a little as she looked up to him with a smile. "How about I prove it to you, on a date?"

"?!" He had to quirk an eyebrow at that. Was she flirting with him? He didn't expect for the tables to turn on him, and so suddenly. She was rather pushy, but cute, as she leaned further into his space.

"Just one date is all I need to get you to see what I mean. It's a rare opportunity to get a date from me, so you shouldn't miss it." She cutely made out her point before leaning back into her space again, her face flushing as she suddenly became shy again. "I'll never forgive you if you ditch. So promise me you'll show up, okay?"

"..." He didn't know what to say, this was all moving so fast for him. One moment he was flirting with her in the bathroom, the next she was the one asking him out on a date.

"Okay." She said, coming up with his answer for him. Leaning up on her tippy-toes of her boots, she reached up to give him a quick peck on the cheek, innocent but sweet. It left a warm after-feel for Sephiroth on the skin, even as she pulled away to run off out of the tunnel for the arena exit. She had stopped, just at the edge of the corner to look back at him, one of her hands shyly resting on the cool wall. "Remember. Tomorrow morning at 10. Meet me at the Town's Center by the Fountain. It's a date."

She gave him one last small smile before disappearing behind the corner, leaving him alone in the darkly lit tunnel.

"..." He simply stared at the spot she once was. Paying no mind to the intruder that made their way to him from out of the shadows.

"Geez Louise, that's some woman you got there, huh?" Hades shot at him from his spot leaning against the wall on his side, before he burst into a dark flame to slitter his way over to Sephiroth's side. But Sephiroth didn't budge at his sudden appearance or at his close proximity as Hades addressed him. "But she is quite the looker there, too bad you're such a stiff."

"..." Even though he called him a stiff, which was true since he still hadn't moved. He was still looking at where Aeris was last at, proving to Hades that he was hooked.

"I just find it funny that the great Sephiroth, master of the darkness, is getting so worked up about some gal." Hades huffed out with a roll of his eyes as the flame on his head continued to burn chaotically. This guy that was in front of him had blatantly ignored all the beauties in front of him, along with the ones that practically threw themselves at his feet, as if their existence held no matter on his part. Only for him to throw all that under the water for one woman. A strange woman at that, whom had a power to her that Hades couldn't exactly pin-point. "What makes her so different than all the other ones in the worlds?"

"..."

"Perhaps I should find out for myself," Hades huffed before taking a teasing, sleazy tone. "Besides, she has all the curves on her that I wouldn't mind seeing up close for myself. -!"

Before Hades knew it, Sephiroth had drawn Masamune and had quickly rested its point on Hades' throat. Hades had to jump back a little from the blade actually piercing as Sephiroth held out his arm all the way to make the distance, showing no sign of discomfort of its weight solely on one arm. He had finally move, and was just one swift motion away from the kill. His facial expression did not change, but his eyes were furious.

"She's mine." It wasn't a warning, it was a fact. Aeris was his; his to contemplate to solve the puzzle that was her; his to decide whether to destroy or not; his to consume, body and heart. And nobody was to take that away from him, nobody's to question what was his.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, tiger. It was just a thought." Hades said, backing up with waving hands in a 'no harm' gesture. "No real harm done. You say she's yours. Fine. She sure's. Alright? Give her your best shot."

"..."

"..." Hades just nervously began to sweat as Sephiroth made no move to act or retract, just simply continued to stare at him. His eyes were intimidating and hard to read, even for Hades at times. But eventually he had re-sheathed Masamune and walked away, back into the shadows to fade away to his resting quarters, leaving Hades alone in the tunnel. Leaving him to rub the sore sting that was left pricking on his throat. "Pfft, boy, that guy's colder than the dead back at home. Eh, he even had 'my' skin crawling. Remind me not to get on his bad side."

*** The next morning ***

Aeris had woken up early with the others and had stayed to watch Yuffie and Leon's first tournament with Cid on the bleachers. But as the clock started rolling around 9:30, she decided to make her way out while they were on break between tournaments.

"I'm gonna head out for a while to see the town, guys." Aeris announced, getting up from her seat as she started to make her way off the bleachers. "Good luck on your next tournament you two. I'll see you guys later this Evening."

"Whaa? Where are you going, Aeris?" Yuffie pouted, upset that Aeris wouldn't be seeing the rest of her fights.

"Oh I don't know. Shopping, I guess." Aeris lightly answered, not really sure what the town had to offer, but clothes shopping didn't seem that much of a bad idea. She would just have to see where this day would go.

"Be careful." Leon said, wishing for her to enjoy herself but also to be safe.

"I always am." Aeris shot back at him with a wave behind her.

"Have fun, kid." Cid said, giving her a wave off.

"Thank you, Cid, I will."

She had made it to Thebes' Town Square in good time, with 15 more minutes to spar before Sephiroth was suppose to show up for their date. The place was starting to burst with life as the people started coming in while the day was soon starting. Open Markets did their peddling and dealings, the stores were just starting to pick up with traffic, and the restaurants' fires were just starting to get ready for lunch as the whiff of food started to fill the air.

She had waited for him by the fountain like she said, sitting on its edge as people passed by. For a little while she was worried that he wouldn't show up. That maybe she had come on too strong for him. The dating scene wasn't really his thing, even when they were first starting out together. But that was alright, she still loved him for it. And he would still tolerate going out on a few date nights just for her. Maybe he would still do that for her today, since deep down he was still the same man. She would just have to have faith in him.

And her faith had paid off. Because at exactly right on the clock, Sephiroth had showed up with his shadow engulfing her where she sat as he stood in front of her.

"!" Her head shot up in excitement at his presence as her eyes sparkled with joyed that he had actually showed up. "You're here... I didn't think you would come."

"..." He watched her as she got up on her feet again.

"(Giggle) Glad to see the great Sephiroth wasn't intimidated off by a little Cetra girl." Her laughter chimed in his ear as she teased, making something inside him flutter. Covering himself, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Are you suggesting that I would cower away? Don't underestimate me, woman." He huffed, crossing his arms before blatantly asking her intentions, trying to change the subject. "What do you plan to do today?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I've never been here before." She honestly answered, pulling his arms apart as she placed one of hers in his. "Let's just see where it takes us."

"..." His face took more of a grumbling look at her lack of a plan. But he didn't make any move of removing her arm from his. Being the gentlemen that he never really thought himself to be, he guided Aeris along the town, letting her wander to wherever she wanted to go.

"Oh, what a cute little store." Aeris cooed in graceful excitement. "Sephiroth, let's go in there."

"..." To his irritant and dismay it was a clothing store. Not one of those giant mall-like stores, but one of those small local business stores. Either way, it was a place where he knew he would wind up waiting hand and foot on the Cetra girl until she was satisfied with her search. Most likely they would spend hours there and she wouldn't buy a single thing. He was contemplating disappearing into the shadows while she wasn't looking.

"Sephiroth?"

"..." But that happy look in her eyes somehow made him unable to run away. "Alright..."

"Hurray!" She cheered with the clap of her hands. "I can't wait to see what they have."

Like most of the buildings around Olympus Coliseum, the place was only lit up by sunlight- and torches at night- so it had many windows. Aeris practically rushed through towards the dress racks, skimming her hand along the fabrics, admiring the soft feel they had.

The Grecian-style dresses varied from long to your ankles length to short like a skirt in length. She tended to stay around the long to your ankles length, and the ones with two straps. All of the straps were supported in place by an orange-pendant, and two sashes accompanying the dresses for fashion purposes for the wearer's choosing. From what Aeris could tell so far, most of the young women of this world had unusually thin waist and wide hips. Most likely altered that way by female accessories to fit the world's interpretation of beauty. But Aeris still believed she could pull the look off; after all, it wasn't far too different than the style she loved to wear herself.

Surprisingly on this world she was a Medium-Large. Grabbing a few choices from the rack, she went to go see how they would look.

"I'm going to try these on." She happily announced to Sephiroth, filling her arm up with various colors of dresses. All of which had the same long length, two straps held by orange spiral-pendant, style.

"Mmm." Sephiroth grumbled to himself as he noticed the number of dresses she would be 'trying' on. This was going to take a while.

"Ohh, don't be like that." She pouted at his grumpy attitude. "I won't be long."

"Your arm says otherwise." He shot back at her in a cheeky retort.

"Just wait a little bit. I want to see how they look on me." Aeris said to him, disappearing behind one of the changing curtains to try them on. Leaving Sephiroth to sit in one of the chairs in the Waiting Area for her. "Just stay put for me."

"Hmph, I would prefer it much better if I could join you." Sephiroth flirted back with a smirk.

"No way. I need you to watch the curtains for me so no peekers get a show."

"..." That was a good point. The curtains weren't exactly the best blocking barriers to halt any curious bypassers from taking a peek. And he would be damned if he'd let anybody walking around get a show of Aeris. Something about that idea made his blood boil.

In his own fit, he had lost track of time as dresses ended up hitting the floor around her feet as they didn't make the cut.

"No... Nope... Nah-naw." Sephiroth heard Aeris say as a purple, green, and then a teal colored dress ended up on the floor. Surprisingly, she was moving through the dresses pretty quick. But then again, they were an easy slip-on-slip-off compared to other female clothing. "Ooh, this coral pink one is just to die for, and the purple sash works good with the color. But the red... Hmm, I don't know. Sephiroth, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I can't see it." Sephiroth huffed back at her, barely suppressing the feeling to roll his eyes at her negligence to remember that there was a curtain between them.

But before he could point this out she had opened the curtain, revealing herself in the red dress.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him again.

"..." He couldn't find words to say. She was breath taking in that dress. The red worked lovely with her skin tone and brought about a fire to her that made her innocent aura more on the sexy side. The dress practically hugged her curves, while a purple sash that loosely hung around her hips, tied to her left side and strayed down the right with its tail end. She had vouched for leaving off the sash that was suppose to go under her bust, and frankly she didn't need it to emphasize the area. She was on fire, and it was causing Sephiroth to build up a sweat.

"Hmm, oh, wait!" Aeris gasped out, going to her hair to add her own personal touches. Pulling her fingers through the locks she unwinded her plaited hair, brushing her fingers through the restrained locks to let the hair flow freely as a long brown curtain behind her back, leaving her pink ribbon in place. She was starting to resemble the mature beauty of her late mother, tho not as wavy in the hair but she still had her own flare to it, but Sephiroth wouldn't catch on to the resemblances. "There. How about now?"

"..." He was still struck speechless.

"Hmm, maybe I should purchase some makeup to go with it." Aeris said, getting a little nervous and self-conscious at Sephiroth's lack of response to her outfit. But Sephiroth quickly shot back to life at her suggestion.

"Don't." He practically ordered. "You're more beautiful as you are."

"!" His touching words had practically caught her off guard, and made her heart flutter. A light flush started to grow on her cheeks as she tried to compose herself again. "Y-yes, well, that makes this dress a win. But it still needs something."

She got out of her changing room, picking up the dresses that didn't make the cut to be returned back to the racks from their designated drop-in spot in the Changing Area, keeping one of the purple waist sashes for her coral pink dress that did make the cut. Keeping that dress along with her original pink dress around her arm, she made her way over to the shoes and accessories area. Well sandals to be more precise, this world didn't seem to have any other footwear but sandals.

"Hmm. Should I get sandals to go with the look?' Aeris contemplated aloud to herself.

"I'd suggest staying with the boots you have on now." Sephiroth offered his advise over her right shoulder. "It is the best footwear to have on this world."

"T-thank you for the advice." Aeris practically breathed out, slightly flushed in his close proximity and his participation in her activity. She quickly turned to look ahead so he wouldn't notice the blush. "Perhaps the dress needs something else to bring it out more."

She had quickly walked her way over to the accessories to see what they had. Aside from a few simple bracelets she already had on her wrists, she wasn't into jewelry much. And Sephiroth had already emphasized to her how much he preferred her without the makeup and perfume. So that only left the scarf and shawl accessories. The shawls felt like they aged her too much, and most of the scarfs were too thick and long.

But that's when she found it. The perfect see-through scarf with the color of a red sunset. Practically as light as air, and not too long. It would go perfectly around her arms.

"Yes. This is it." Aeris said, admiring how it look on her on the vanity mirror by the wall near the accessories. "I think my outfit is finally complete."

"So can we go now?" Sephiroth practically signed in relief that this was almost over. As much as he enjoyed her in that outfit, he couldn't sit still for long. And that dress was doing something to him that he needed to move around to distract himself.

"Yes." She answered, happy with how patient he has been so far. "Just let me purchase these at the register."

She was heading back to the changing area to change back out of the dress before Sephiroth grabbed her wrist, halting her progress.

"Keep it on." He said, looking deep into her lifestream eyes to sink in his words. Her heart was practically fluttering at his attention, making her rush over to the counter, telling the lady at the register that she would be wearing the dress out.

This world didn't have price tags on their products, just a shop owner that kept a good look-out on their wears. Leaving it much easier for Aeris to make the purchase and walk out the door without worries of tags or alarms going off. It was such a nice store. Although, she would have liked if they had some form of bagging for her purchase; but, apparently in this world, most of the purchases were carried around by the buyers' own baskets that they would bring in.

Perhaps Aeris should have brought her own flower basket with her, or maybe a bag so she wouldn't have to carry her dresses along her arm. Maybe she could have asked the lady at the store to hold her dresses for her until the date was done. But... (sigh) that would be rude.

"Allow me to help you with that." Sephiroth offered, taking the items from her only for them to disappear as he moved them under the shadow of a nearby building.

"!" She was surprised by his sudden offer to assist her, she did not expect for him to do a disappearing act with her clothes. "W-what did you do-"

"I simply used the shadows to warp your clothes back on to your Gummi ship. Nothing more." He said, explaining to her before she could fully finish the question.

"Wow... That's a handy trick." It was an interesting way to use the darkness. Not evil, just a simple use of the darkness' powers to ease a trivial burden, bordering on the innocent.

"Heh, it come's of use on occasion." He said with a smirk. Taking his arm to try and wipe that smug look off his face, Aeris continued to led him to whatever attraction that caught their eye next.

"Well then, Mr. Handy-man, let's go see what other mischief we can get our hands into." She teased, giving him a bump with her hip before leading them on.

It had turned into an interesting day. They had gotten a quick lunch of Hummus and Pita bread from one of the stands they passed going through the open market. The eatery had a secret sauce that they would give out to add onto the Pita bread, if the buyer wished, that had Aeris wanting the recipe. Sephiroth wouldn't say it or show it but he quite enjoyed it as well. It was a light meal that was still surprisingly filling. Sephiroth would find himself trying to sneak into some of Aeris's Hummus since he would over-dipped his Pita bread until he ran out. Aeris would tease by pulling her Hummus away with a light laughter, only to bring it back for them to share together.

They had made many quick stops at the stalls to admire trinkets and produce. Aeris had even come to admire the lovely array of flowers at a Flower stand, they smelt so sweet and were different than the ones that she was accustom to. But still, they reminded her of the bright colorful flowers that use to grace all over Radiant Garden. Before she knew it, Sephiroth was purchasing a flowers from the stand and placing the red Anemone into her hair, just behind her ear. Its rich color truly brought out her eyes, subtly enhancing her natural beauty. Aeris was simply touched at gesture, fluttered by Sephiroth's growing choice of actions that were not for the benefit of himself, but for others. For someone who kept on saying he didn't have a heart or that he was made from pure darkness, he could be so sweet at times.

Pretty soon they found themselves out of the open market and near the outskirts of Thebes, where they rented out chariots to race each other along the outer roads of the town. Aeris had somewhat of a playful competitive streak as she would ram her chariot along the side of Sephiroth's to try and get ahead of him. Sephiroth would smirk at her attempt, but his horses seemed to be of a much better breed as they would display the stamina to pick up the pace and keep it up for a longer period of time. Eventually their playful racing had lead them to a sport park, where they would challenge each other with Archery. Surprisingly, Aeris was more of a better shot than Sephiroth. Most likely due to the many years of magic use that had honed in her aiming skills. But Sephiroth wasn't too far behind her; no, that was for sure.

Taking the back roads that they did, they had circled their way around Thebes and ended up at the shoreline. They ended up having dinner at the Bay. And saw a play from the local theater as the sun was setting. Sephiroth couldn't handle one of those lovesick or over-dramatic plays, so Aeris had vouched for seeing the Odyssey. It was apparently a long play, since by the time it was done the sun was long gone and the stars had taken over the sky by the time they had left. Sephiroth could appreciate the action and the drama wasn't too much for him since he was able to sit through the whole thing and all.

Taking a calming break after the play, they proceeded to take a walk through the Theater's Outer Courtyard. Enjoying its gardens bathed in the Moonlight, the running water of the garden's center fountain creating a moonbow from its light.

"Tell me, Sephiroth, did you have fun?" Aeris asked him while they slowly walked arm in arm.

"I have no use for the word 'fun'." Sephiroth responded with a curt. Looking straight ahead as he spoke. "Nor do I have time to waste on such a thing."

"Heh, you liar." Aeris lightly chuckled at his denial, resting her head along his arm. He could say that all he wanted, but he was still grinning throughout the whole day.

"A liar, you say?" He said in a playful tone, turning over to face her before he backed her up onto one of the garden's columns. Closing her in with an arm by her head as he leaned in closer. "My dear lady, I am many things but a liar."

"Oh? Then why are you grinning, pray tell?" She teased back up at him, holding her hands behind her back as she wiggled around a little.

"That's because teasing you amuses me."

"Which is only a fancier way of saying 'fun'."

"You're quite the savvy one, aren't you?" Sephiroth retorted with a light chuckle, bringing his free hand to her waist to hold her in place while he drew himself in closer. Taking the hand that was resting by the side of her head to absent mindedly rub his thumb along her lips as they seemed to draw him in. "Whatever shall I do with these shrewd lips?"

"Sephir-" But she never got to finish that. He soon attacked her lips with a heated kiss, making her feel like there were fireworks in the sky.

His lips dominated hers like a battle in the Coliseum, and she did not care losing this fight. His hand found its way behind her head to deepen the kiss by tilting her head up. Her hands were at a lost of what to do as they pitifully rested on his chest. Softly running along his chest as he growled into their kiss in approval, making her lightly mewl at his aggressive passion.

The heart was a battleground. One that she shan't lose in, and one that she refused to give up as she sank Sephiroth further and further into hers. He had once said how he could feel nothing of the heart, and yet here he was displaying such affection to her. Showing her that he was wrong.

He may have not been whole like he use to be, but nothing was broken either.

Before she could consume him in her light as he blindly gave in to the passion for her that was border-lining into the realm of love, he had pulled away. Making Aeris pout and follow after his lips as he leaned back up straight.

"As pleasurable as this has been, I must put an end to this night." A smirk came over his face as she began to pout.

"What?"

"I have challengers to fight in the Coliseum tonight. I must not keep them waiting."

"Fight..." She sadly repeated out. "You're going to fight in the Arena?"

"It is what I came here for." He reminded her, a cocky smirk coming over his face as he leaned in towards her neck. "Are you worried for me, Cetra?"

"No-Ohh..." Aeris ended up sighing out as he began giving her neck the devoted attention of his lips. His tongue taking small, searing laps as he would bite down of the flesh on occasion. "I just- (Moan) worry about the poor souls that have t-to face you."

"It's the hazard that comes with the territory." He said into her neck, tightening his grip around her. "(Hiss) They knew what they were getting themselves into the moment they stepped into the arena."

"Ahh..." She couldn't even make a coherent sentence while he was nibbling at that 'right' spot.

"You will come to watch my matches, won't you?"

"I'll... try..." She was barely able to get out before he let up. "But... (delightful sigh) You won't really hurt them, will you?"

"It's the rules of the game, Aeris." He purred her name into her ear. "Accidents do happen."

"..."

"I'll take you back." He said, leaning back away from Aeris to return her space.

"But what about the horses?"

"They'll naturally return to the stables on their own. Come." He said to her, before drawing her into the protective frame of his body as he walked the both of them through the shadows back to the Outside Entrance of the Olympus Coliseum.

"!" Aeris was startled by how quietly they had gone through the shadows, or the fact that the process hadn't frightened her. It was as if she felt safe in the protective embrace of Sephiroth's hold, reminding her of those moments they had like this as husband and wife.

"Return to your companions, little flowergirl of the Ancients. I shall safely return you to them, for now." He said into her ear before letting her go.

"..." She stared at him for a moment, letting his cryptic words sit there for a moment before going around him to head back to the Gummi ship for a moment.

"Oh, and Aeris." Sephiroth called out at the last second, grabbing her wrist to pull her back to his front as he whispered into her ear from behind.

"!" She gasped as her backside practically shaped into his body.

"Our time together has been quite... an exquisite experience."

"..." She blushed at his words, let alone it was the one few times he has called her by her name since his fall into darkness.

"Next time I just might not be able to let you go." He said to her before swiftly letting go and retreating back into the Coliseum, leaving Aeris alone to herself and the night sky.

"..." Flustered by the events of the day, she placed a hand over her heart and prayed that her light, along with her love, had reached him. "Sephiroth..."

With little time to lose, herself, she made her way back to her Gummi ship. Seeing that her clothes were there by the corner where the shadow was, grabbing her regular dress to put on in light of her current dress. Delicately folding the dress she had worn on her date to lie with her other buys. With her clothes back to normal, she began working on re-plaiting her long locks, while still keeping the Anemone in her hair.

Presentable enough to not be suspicious while also keeping her date a secret from the others, she decided to head back to the Coliseum to join the others. The others did take a gander at the flower in her hair at her arrival, but saw it as nothing out of the ordinary for her. They decided to question her.

"Where have you been all day? We were worried." Yuffie pouted.

"Sorry. I was having fun in town." Aeris lightly apologized with sincerity. "I hope I didn't make you worry too much."

"Nah. We're just glad you got to have a good time." Cid said, giving her a light pat on the back to say 'no worries'.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Leon asked in polite curiosity for how her day went.

"Oh yes. I found a lovely store with the cutest clothes; an adorable flower stand; and, a few eating places that I've grown quite fond of."

"Hm, sounds like you had quite an eventful day."

"I did indeed. I even got to see a play at one of the local theaters."

"Whaa. But plays are so boring, and over dramatic." Yuffie complained. "You'd rather see one of those whimsical things over watching me in action?"

"Aw Yuffie, it was a new experience for me that I couldn't refuse to pass up." Aeris said apologetically, gently rubbing her hand on top of Yuffie's head in comfort. "I'll make it up to you by watching the rest of your matches. I promise."

"Well, you better watch my match in the Hades Tournament. Because I'm gonna wipe the floor with those guys." Yuffie responded, already forgiving her. It was just so hard to stay upset with Aeris.

"Hm, alright." Aeris nodded to her with a smile and a light chuckle.

"Hey, Sora's back." Yuffie pointed out, looking over Aeris as Sora made it into the Entrance of the Coliseum with Donald and Goofy. Waving her hand high into the air to call him over. "Sora!"

"Hey guys. We're back." Sora greeted to them.

"How did it go?" Aeris asked, turning fully around to face him.

"It was amazing! First I went to Neverland to face this Phantom thing; he was really tough, like, I had to Stop the giant clock tower's clock in order to get passed its barrier! And the only thing that seemed to harm it were certain magic spells that its body kept constantly changing its immunity to." Sora excitedly said, happy to see that she was interested to hear about his day. "But it was an amazing fight! And I got to improve my Stop spell because of it."

"Ooh. That's nice." Aeris said, giggle a little from his joy. He was like a big kid happy to grasp your attention, and she was happy to give it to him.

"And then this morning we went to Agrahbah, where Carpet flew us into the desert because something was wrong. And you were right, there was a giant Heartless there. They called it Kurt Zisa."

"Kurt Zisa?'

"Yeah. It had like six arms and two blades." Sora explained with gestures. "It trapped us in a large barrier wall the moment we flew in too close, leaving us no choice but to fight. It was tough with that personal barrier it wrapped around itself and those desert storms it would summon up and that hard whack. But once we got passed that, he was easy to knock down and attack."

"Oh that's good. I'm glad you guys were okay."

"He had a big fall too." Sora chuckled with pride, rubbing his finger along his nose subconsciously. "Carpet had to fly us out of the way before we got crushed."

"Well. Thank you for that, Sora, Donald, Goofy. The worlds are safe from powerful Heartless once again." Aeris genuinely thanked, giving each of them a light bow. "So, Sora, what's your next plans to end off this eventful day?"

"Heh, I'm gonna participate in the Hades Tournament!" Sora fist pumped in excitement. "And then I'm gonna try my hands on the Platinum Match."

"Platinum Match?" Yuffie pondered, quirking an eyebrow. She had never heard of this match before, how high up did Sora have to go to be able to qualify for that? Maybe it was because of his victory in the Gold Match.

"Yeah. I hear the guy in that one is really tough." Sora explained with growing excitement. "Turns out he might be the strongest guy in the Coliseum."

"?!" Aeris tried to hold back her flinch, to hide off her alarm from the others. She had an idea whom Sora might be facing off with, and she did not like the idea at all. "Well, be careful. Okay?"

"Heh, don't worry, Aeris." Sora assured to her with his cheeky grin. "I'm always careful."

"..."

"Well, we best be going." Sora said, cutting their conversation short. "I hear there's 50 rounds in the Hades tournament, so we better get started. You guys will be cheering us on, right?"

"Yeah, sure, kid." Cid said in false exhaustion at the idea, scratching the back of his head.

"Not us." Yuffie said for her and Leon with a pop.

"What?" Sora began to pout. "Why?"

"Because we'll be facing you in the match during the Hades Tournament." Leon answered in turn.

"Oh." Sora said, a little embarrassed as if it was an obvious thing to expect from the those two. "Well... good luck."

"You should save that for yourself." Yuffie shot back, before Leon finished the punch line for her.

"Because we won't be holding back."

"Sounds fair enough to me. I'm gonna give it my best shot as well."

"Good luck to all of you." Aeris said, not picking any favorites as she started heading off to the bleachers with Cid. "We'll be rooting for all of you, the whole way."

. . .

It had been a long tournament, going through 50 rounds. It would seem that Hades was not holding back with his hordes of Heartless, from the weak to the powerful. He had even gotten a Behemoth Heartless to fight with Sora and the others during one of the matches. Sora and the others had already taken down Yuffie in one of the early matches, around the 45th seed or something, so now Yuffie was sitting in the bleachers along with Aeris and Cid to watch the rest of the tournament. In her defense, there was three of them against one, and Sora had just gotten a powerful new Keyblade from his fight with the Phantom Heartless.

The tournament had started in the night and worked its way into the next day. This gave a break for rest for the participants and the observers; however, the participants were not allowed to change or add on to the equipment of items they had on since the initial start of the tournament. Only for the tournament to go on into the night again. Sora and the others had gone through many Heartless since then from around the worlds, even Cerberus again. It looked like Hades was throwing all his punches with this tournament.

"Boy, Hades is sure going all out with the Heartless in these matches." Yuffie commented, resting the side of her head in her hand while its elbow rested on her knee.

"He is desperate to destroy Sora and the Keyblade before Sora can reach him in the finals." Aeris tried to explained to her.

"Yeah, well, he's really playing hard ball putting them up against Leon 'And' Cloud." Yuffie pointed out as Sora and the others had entered into the 21st seed.

"It's over!" Was all they heard from the arena, coming from Leon as he charged at Sora with his Gunblade. Making the poor kid run for his life as both Leon and Cloud were coming after him with their ridiculous swords.

"I think Cloud just made a friend." Yuffie dryly pointed out in humor, as both of the seemly loner blade masters were working well together.

"I'd say the kid's best chance is to get them apart." Cid commented, rubbing the bottom of his peach-hair covered chin, not really cheering for either side to win to support his friends on both sides.

Turns out the guys were silently taking Cid's advice as Donald and Goofy worked together on one sword master, leaving Sora to handle the other, which kept constantly changing. But in time, Cloud was the first to call out, while Leon soon followed after when they swarmed him.

"Nothing to it!" Sora cheered in victory along with Donald and Goofy.

"Well, I'll be. Look's like they really pulled it off." Yuffie comment in slight disbelief, giving a smirk in pride for them.

"Yes." Aeris agreed with Yuffie with a soft smile. "They have come a long way. Especially Sora."

"Pfft, you got that right." Yuffie huffed out. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's late. We're heading really close to 10."

"Geez, when will this tournament end? We've been out here, practically all day."

"Think how this must feel for Sora and them. They must be exhausted."

"No kidding. If I didn't know any better. I'd say Hades was trying to tire them down."

"..."

During their conversation, Leon had made his way over into the bleachers to join them.

"Welcome to the Losers' Corner, Leon." Yuffie picked on him, poking him as well for fun in good measure.

"Knock it off, Yuffie. At least I made it this far." Leon huffed, taking his seat between her and Cid, crossing his arms once he got settled. "Look's like Sora has grown much stronger."

"Hm, so you're admitting I made a good call." Aeris commented, smirking a little in silent 'I told you so' for suggesting that Sora go out and train a little in the first place.

"Easy there, Aeris." Leon said, not wanting her smugness to get to her head before it became a habit.

"Cheese and Crackers, what kind of Heartless is that?!" Cid commented as a new type of Heartless that looked like a ornament with two lovely sets of wings called Angel Star made it into the arena next.

"I don't know." Aeris answered, shivering a little as her skin began to crawl. The arena was beginning to change as dead trees slowly made their way into existence from top to bottom, around the arena. "But a darkness is starting to spread over the arena."

"They must be getting close to Hades." Cid concluded up in his assumptions. "Looks like he's bringing out the big league Heartless."

"Yes. It would appear so..." Aeris said in agreement.

Soon after a few more matches another new breed of Heartless made its way into the arena, going by the name Invisible. It practically looked like a demon with a shiny sword. But it soon earned its name as it took off into the sky and would circled them individually with dark flames that would slowly close in on them. It was a little hard on Sora, but he eventually took it out after the rest of the Heartless were cleared out, it burst into dark flames at its defeat.

But the three of them only ended up having to fight three more with two Angel Star before they finally made it to Hades. They were tired and slightly exhausted, but were ready to go to end the whole Tournament. Unfortunately for them... Hades was only the 11th seed.

"Yo, hey, how're you doin', everybody, yeah. Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see you." Hades greeted as they all gave each side the stare down to intimidate the other side.

"..."

"Hey, guess what?" Hades calmly said before suddenly getting burned up. "I got a place for you down under!"

He was a hard opponent for Sora to fight, since he constantly kept spraying fire from out of his hand and would move his way in on a target.

"Do you feel the heat?" He would asked them before bursting into flames around them and spray it around like a sprinkler. "Hey are you having fun yet?"

"Donald!" Sora would call over to him, giving him a healing spell as his tail feathers were caught on fire.

"Thank you." Donald would quake in relief.

"Come on!" Goofy shouted, charging at Hades with his shield, pushing him back and knocking the sense out of him a little.

The problem with Hades was, he had a lot of health, it would take a lot of hits to the body in order to take him down. And he didn't appreciate repeatedly getting slugged from Sora as he would swack down at him with burning hands

"That's it!" He would growl at them, throwing fire at them. "Starting to get warmed up?"

"This is it!" Sora huffed at Hades, giving him one final slash with his Keyblade taking Hades down.

"This isn't happening!" The strike was so hard that it knocked Hades out of the arena and into the darkness of the fighter's tunnel, knocking the last Ansem Report from his person in the process. "Ahh!"

"!" But Aeris looked on in horror as she realized that it wasn't just the Fighter's Tunnel Hades was pushed back into, it was actually a tunnel down into the Underworld that Hades had most likely opened up for Sora to fall into. But it looks like the plan had fallen back on him as the dead were drawing him back into the Underworld with them. His cruelty to his undead subjects would have him pay for the price. Aeris could only watch in horror as the others could only hear what was going on in there.

"O-oh! Hey, You! What are you doing?! Stop! Hey, guys! G-Get away from me! Come on! Come on!"

The gates soon closed after him.

"Aeris? You okay?" Yuffie asked over to her as she notice that Aeris was shaking and starting to sweat.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Was all Aeris could say as she leaned over, holding onto her stomach with a hand over her mouth. The darkness from that moment that dragged Hades back into the Underworld was so strong it was almost putrid.

"Take that!" Sora huffed in victory before noticing the papers on the floor. "Huh? No way. Hey, Aeris! I found the last Ansem Report!"

"!" Aeris quickly pulled herself together as Sora was waving over to her at the bleachers with the papers in his hand, she didn't want him to see her in such a state. "That's great Sora! I'll translate it for you later! You just focus on getting done with this tournament!"

"You got it!" Sora called over to her with a thumbs up before getting back into the game.

For the last few rounds he ended up finishing off the remainder of Hades' elite Heartless, until in the last round where he faced off with a Rock Titan.

"Oh my..." Aeris gasped out, covering her mouth. That thing was enormous with two heads, and their attacks seemed to be having no effect on it.

"Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it." Cid silently cheered for Sora, wishing them his luck.

"Don't count him out just yet." Leon commented, observing as Sora aimed for the Titan's legs. Tripping it down, only to jump up and strike at its heads. And with Donald and Goofy's help, they were practically eating away at the Rock Titan's health. Hitting the Titan at its weak points and making it fall apart in record time that was unbelievable. "See. That kid is resourceful."

"I'll say." Yuffie commented, admiring their work.

It was near midnight, when the three of them were given their trophy ceremony and Sora was handed the Hades Cup by Hercules and Phil.

"We're the champs!" Sora cheered, rising the cup as Donald and Goofy did their little jumping dance as the confetti came down around them. The rest at the stands clapped for them while Yuffie hollered and cheered for them in congratulations. Once done, Sora made his way over to them at the bleachers. "Did you guys see that! We won!"

"Yes. You did well." Aeris said, happy for him. "Good job, guys."

"That felt great! Next time, I might try that again by myself."

"Geez, if you're itching for pain then fine." Yuffie huffed out in surprise at his audacity. "Just don't expect us to watch through that again. That tournament was ridiculously long."

"(Chuckle) Okay. That seems fair. But I think I'll hold that off for another time." Sora grin, laughing a little at Yuffie's remark before reaching in his pocket to pull out the Ansem Report to hand to Aeris. "But before I forget. Here, Aeris."

"I'll get working on it right away." Aeris said, giving it a quick skim to see what she was working with. "Are you calling it a quits for the night?"

"Not a chance." Sora smirked, resting his entwining his fingers together behind the back of his head and tapping his foot a little. "I still haven't tried my luck in the Platinum Match yet."

"..." She still wasn't comfortable with Sora participating in that one. "Are you sure you don't want to rest? You've had a long day."

"No way. I'm just getting pumped up."

"..."

"No worries, Aeris. I'll be done in a jiffy." Sora said, before making his way back into the arena, already signed up for the Match. "Wish me luck!"

"You seem pretty worried about this." Yuffie said once Sora had left, picking up on her anxieties. "Are you okay?"

"... Let's just watch the Match." Aeris said as she took her seat again, Donald and Goofy now joining them as well while Sora took on the arena alone. Since this was going to happen, beyond her control, she would see where it goes.

Sora began looking around, wondering where his opponent could be. Only for his opponent to make a grand entrance for himself by appearing from a Summoning Circle from the sky. Blasting down from a burst of light that didn't have the warmth of light to it at all, but a bitter coldness only birthed from the darkness. It was a false light, a mock Light. From its dimming burst revealed Sephiroth, touching down with his back turned to Sora. His wing was out, and was beginning to uncoil from himself. Slowly rising back to his feet without a care to Sora behind him before finally turning around. He grinned at the poor boy as he notice him starting to build up a sweat in nerves.

The boy was quite good, he could sense it, but he still had a long way to go. And he would prove it to the boy while sadly also possibly ending his life.

"STOP!"

A wave had shot through the arena and everything went still. The whole world of Olympus Coliseum was grounded to a halt as a powerful time spell stopped everything.

"..." All except for the lone warrior and the Ancient that cast it. He looked upon her work with aloof, not showing any signs of a shock or being impressed. Only his eyes turned to look at her as she made it to the edge of the bleachers to speak with him, walking down with her staff. "Quite a lot of trouble to go through just to have a moment with me, Cetra."

"You cannot go through with this match." Aeris insisted with a plea.

"He's the one that initiated the challenge." Sephiroth said with a stern voice, no longer holding the flirtatiousness or gentleness he had for her before. She was getting in the way of his fight because of her soft beliefs, and he will not tolerate it. No one got in between him and the thrill of battle, not even her. "I will not back down because _he's_ in over his head."

"He's just a boy, Sephiroth."

"And what a greater way is there to becoming a man than facing overwhelming odds in the mist of battle?"

"You'll kill him." She gasped out in horror, knowing that with Sepiroth the odds of that were true.

"Then he'll die fighting." He simply stated to her as if it was as obvious a fact and normal like the sky was blue. "And what an honor for him to fall at my hands knowing that I didn't hold back."

"Sephiroth, please."

"Enough." He barked sternly at her with his soothing voice, as his eyes steeled themselves to resist her pleading ones. "Out of my way. I am done humoring you, Cetra. Return to your seat."

"..." She was hurt by his harsh words and his return to not using her name as she flinched back. Holding back the tears, she bit her lower lip and took a deep breath before she had composed herself again. Her soft face had turned stern as well as she backed away from him, up to her seat again. "He's still growing, Seph. He's not ready for you. You sense the potential he has, I know you do. But the spark he has could be ridden from all the worlds in the blink of an eye if you truly fight him as he is now. Why would you want that? What benefit is it to you to fight someone who's not at their true potential?"

"..." She was playing him well. What good was a fight if both sides didn't put their all in? She knew how much he loved a good fight, and she was trying to reason with that to get him to not fight this brat she was apparently investing so much in.

Aeris had made it back into her seat, her eyes never leaving Sephiroth's as she took her seat and rested her hands and staff along her lap. She had stopped putting MP into her spell, time would start to flow again soon.

"The worlds need that boy, Sephiroth. It needs his light." She said honestly, her voice stern to show she was being serious. "I'll never forgive you if you snuff him out."

"..."

Time had returned again. The others had startled at Aeris's previous outburst. But she had return to her exact spot, leaving no evidence of the conversation that had transpired between her and Sephiroth.

"Whoa, Aeris!" Yuffie had yelp beside her, jumping back a little. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine." She said, her usual gentleness lacking in her voice as she kept her eyes on the arena.

"..." The others beside her hadn't believed her and wanted to bring out more questions about her sudden outburst. But, from looking at her stern face and the tone in her voice they vouched for dropping it and returning their attention back to the fight. When Aeris would get uncharacteristic like this, she could be really scary.

The two of them had the initial stare down before given the go to start. Sephiroth was the first to strike, lunging at the boy with his long slash, forcing Sora to jump in the air to dodge him. Only for Sephiroth to come around back at him again. Once he missed again, Sephiroth twirled around with his katana, striking at all of his 360. But once the blade had passed him, Sora came at him from behind to get a hit in, only for Sephiroth not to let Sora live in his victory long as he released a burst of flames all around himself.

"Whoa! Sephiroth isn't throwing any of his punches!" Yuffie gasped in alarm at the edge of her seat as the burst of flames had pushed Sora back and did a significant amount of damage to him. "He's going all out on this!"

"..." Aeris sadly looked upon the match her eyes steeled and yet sadden with disappointed in Sephiroth.

Trying to go around the flames, Sora had waited until the burst had started to die down before jumping in for a strike. But Sephiroth had predicted his actions, as Sora was coming down Sephiroth horizontally slashed at him, knocking Sora back.

"Ahh," Sora grunted, getting up to wipe the wound and get on with the fight.

Sephiroth had to admire the boy's intonation. He got up faster than most of Sephiroth's other opponents. But there was more to see of what the boy could do. So Sephiroth rushed him again, slashing vertically and then to turn around and slash horizontally. Sora had rushed after him, and struck from above, coming down on Sephiroth with his Keyblade. Now Sephiroth could admire his spirit, not just anybody would take the jump on him like that. Yes, this boy would grow up to be a fine warrior.

Sephiroth nonchalantly followed him with his eyes as Sora ran off, getting some distance between. He walked calmly after with aloof as Sora took this break in time to use a Cura spell on himself.

"This should help." Sora signed in relief as the spell eased away the sting of his cuts. But Sephiroth wouldn't let him rest for long. Once he was close enough he slashed at Sora, forcing the kid to run as he unleashed another burst of flames around himself. "Whoa!"

Sephiroth slashed at Sora again, but Sora had learned from before. He had timed himself just right to miss Sephiroth's slash just as his Keyblade was coming down for a strike.

"How persistent of you." Sephiroth complemented the boy on his quick adaption to his opponent. Only to release the burst again to see if Sora could do it twice. Sora had come at him as predicted when the burst wore down for a strike, only for Sephiroth to catch him off guard as he countered not once but twice, knocking Sora back before he could get a hit in. "But that alone is not good enough."

He charged at Sora, missing as Sora jumped into the air. Turning around to slash again just in case Sora would try to take advantage of his moment of vulnerability. Only for the both of them to charge at each other again and meet in the middle, both successfully getting hits in before they passed each other. Sephiroth leaped after the boy, only for Sora to heal himself before Sephiroth's strike could have quite possibly finished him off.

The boy had taken many cuts, he had a lot of bleeding out before the healing spell sealed up the wound. Sephiroth was quite impressed on how much damage the boy could take, but he was starting to get sloppy. He was most likely starting to tire out. But he wasn't here to play with the boy; if he wanted to take a nap, he shouldn't have entered the match.

Teleporting in the darkness, leaving a few raven feathers behind; he warped behind Sora, rushing in for a charge strike. He began to continue doing this, moving faster each time, forcing Sora to jolt back to life and into the fight. Sora was getting better at predicting his actions, he was even starting to be able to get a few hits in when Sephiroth would come out of the darkness. One time he got ballsy and just kept on striking Sephiroth even as he was summoning a burst of flames, taking on the damage and stride. Healing the burns afterwards, still okay with the damage since he was able to get some good hits in on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth warped into the shadows, going in to strike Sora as he healed, only for Sora to parry his strike and pushing them both back. They circled each other, waiting for an opening, before the both of them rushed into the middle for the strike. The kid was showing promise, and was learning as the fight was going on. Refusing to allow Sephiroth to complete his spell attacks, a smart move on his part. If Sephiroth were to finish his techniques, the damages wouldn't be as forgiving.

"Clever boy," Sephiroth smirked at Sora as he charged after him while Sora tried to run away to get some distance and time to cast a healing spell or a defense spell. But Sephiroth wouldn't give it to him, as they both ended up circling each other again.

"Whoo, boy, this is intense." Cid commented from the bleachers, leaving out the whistle. This sure was a good fight, even if the kid was getting smacked around a little.

Sephiroth had charged at Sora only to disappear into a dark portal and catch him by surprise at his sigh.

"Ahh," Sora grunted out in pain, gritting his teeth as he just sucked it up and stayed on his feet.

"I don't know if Sora will last much longer." Leon honestly commented in concern.

"..." Aeris just stayed quiet and watched as Sora cast Aeroga on himself at the last second before Sephiroth slashed at his back, minimizing the damage with his wind shield.

Sora kept running around, trying to shake Sephiroth off, until he got what he wanted for a few seconds in between the time Sephiroth disappeared into his dark portal.

"This should help." Sora sighed out as he cast Cura on himself.

"Come power!" Sephiroth said as in the time Sora had left for him he was able to cast his Special, or what they use to call back at their old world, a 'Limit Break'. "Prepare yourself!"

Sora was overwhelmed as a darkness came over the area and Sephiroth moved about the arena with a devil speed, slashing from everywhere. Only to come down from above at the end of it and impale the ground unleashing a burning burst of light.

"No mercy." Sephiroth said as he sheathed his sword. "Come. No more games... show me what you've got."

"Ugh." Sora groaned out, annoyed with himself for allowing Sephiroth to actually have the time to do that.

"Tired?" Sephiroth mocked at the boy in fake concern, releasing a burst of flames around himself.

"I'm just getting started." Sora huffed back at him in retort before casting Cura on himself again. "Heal!"

Sora was immediately on Sephiroth, striking at him with a sluggers' drive as he was trying to finish this fight up. But having enough of his bombardment, Sephiroth began teleporting away. Heading for the middle as he unleashed a pool of darkness around him.

"I'm the chosen one." He proclaimed as he absorbed the darkness into himself, creating a protecting coat that glowed around his body. Taunting Sora, he beckoned him over to come at him. "Come."

But at his word, balls of dark energy had raised up around him and circled Sephiroth, damaging Sora in the process as they were absorbed back into Sephiroth.

"I shall lead you to the Promise Land." Sephiroth proclaimed to Sora as he used the built up energy inside him to summon meteors, in a rare spell that not many could accomplish or knew about. Sora could only heal himself and dodge the meteors, backing away as far as he could as Sephiroth was charging a large dark ball of energy over his head. "The Planet and I are to be one!"

"This is it!" Sora explained, trying to take this opportunity to throw his Keyblade at Sephiroth like a boomerang while he was open. But the strikes were having no effect on him as the darkness coating him made him practically invincible.

Exploding the meteors on the field, Sephiroth brought down the ball of energy and threw it at Sora. Sora barely missed the major blast, but was still hit by the outer blast as he tried to run away from it.

"That was true power." Sephiroth taunted at Sora with a smirk. He was still coated with his layer of darkness, leaving Sora no choice but to run as Sephiroth would charge at him with strikes that were accompanied by multiple balls of dark energy. Setting the arena in chaos.

"Dodge this." Sephiroth mocked as he slashed once again, the balls of dark energy shooting out and hitting Sora even as he missed the blade. "Come."

He rushed the field. Leaving time-bombs of dark energy balls in his wake. Sora could only heal as it all was becoming too much for him.

"Meet your fate." Sephiroth said, annoyed at the boys lack of submittance to the inevitable. The boy was also one of the most stubborn opponents Sephiroth had the grace of facing. It made the fight drag on, but not in a fun way. It was like a Bulldog fighting a Pug, where the Pug didn't want to go down.

Sora had been at the last of his ropes when he forced his arm to have the strength to cast Cura again. It didn't patch him up all the way, but enough for him to keep on going. Sora continued to fight, giving blows as Sephiroth gave them back. The child was determined not to go down without a fight, and Sephiroth could respect that. But it was about time to put an end to this little game.

"!" But just as he was about to give Sora the finishing blow the corner of his eyes had caught the Cetra girl out on the bleachers. She was looking upon him with very sad eyes. Those green eyes full of life were drowning him in their sorrow. He did not like that look in her eyes, he didn't want that look on her face. It made him feel... strange inside. Hissing at his own actions, he had halted, giving Sora enough time to take the shot in. Taking the blow from the Keyblade, Sephiroth had called an end to the match, floating into the air and fading into a speck of light back into the darkness to leave the arena. But not before leaving Sora with a gift. The boy had fought so well, he was worthy of Sephiroth's respect, regardless if he surrounded himself with the weakness of the light. Not just anybody could last that long with Sephiroth in the arena. And so he left Sora with a piece of his power, unknowing to himself to actually be a piece of his heart, creating the One-Winged Angel Keyblade. With Sephiroth gone, leaving the arena, that left Sora the victor in the match.

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" Sora cheered at his victory before stumbling his way out of the arena and back to the others.

"Sora!" The others called out to him at the same time while Donald quacked, rushing over to him to catch him as he wobbled his way out of the arena. Aeris and Donald were quick to his side to cast Curaga spells on him.

"I... I did it. Did you see that? I was awesome!" Sora cheered as the energy was slowly starting to return to him. Checking out his new Keyblade, he felt the power from the blade flowing inside him. It felt like Sephiroth's power, but no longer coated in darkness. The Keyblade had a light of its own, and was probably one of the strongest Keyblades Sora had gotten along his journeys so far, making all the ruckus and cuts from that match totally worth it. "Anyway, I'm stoked about trying out this new Keyblade."

"Just be careful from now on. Alright?" Aeris advised, finishing up her patch job. "Don't go jumping into something so dangerous like that head first anymore. Okay?"

"Okay, Aeris." Sora agreed, for her sake more than his own. Regardless of how close that match was, it was still fun, and he wouldn't say no if he could fight that guy again someday. Maybe next time he would be much stronger so it wouldn't be as one-sided as this match kinda was. But Aeris didn't need to know about that, she was already worrying enough. "Thanks for the patch up, Aeris. You too, Donald."

"Next time you pull something like that, I'll just leave you as you are." Donald quaked out with a huff in warning if Sora had ever put him through something like that again.

"Heh ha, then I guess I better be more careful next time." Sora grinned, chuckling a little at Donald's words as he rubbed the back of his head. With the laughs gone, Sora calmed down again as he became serious. "Hey, guys... I think I'm ready to face the Heartless world now."

They all looked at Sora, admiring how brave the kid was for running off to face the unknown to protect the worlds. But at the same time, sad to see him finally go since this would probably be the last time they would see him again before the World Barriers were placed up again.

"Hm, I know you're ready." Aeris nodded with him in agreement, giving him a warm smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Be on guard." Leon advised. "There's no telling what you will face out there."

"And don't forget to dodge. I can't emphasize that enough." Yuffie added in as well.

"Take good care of yourself, kid. And stay warm." Cid added in, get embarrassed as the last part was starting to sound lame to him, making him subconsciously scratch the back of his head. "It's cold out in space."

"Don't worry guys. We'll take good care of ourselves. And we'll bring Riku and king Mickey back."

"Hm, I know you will." Aeris said, closing her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart as she believed in Sora. When there was no more to be done by her, she knew Sora would get the job done. "Bring them back home safely. All of you."

"We will!" Sora said with determination, giving her a strong nod.

"You should rest in the Gummi ship while you make your way there." Cid advised to Sora, knowing that the kid had had a rough day and was most likely tired out, regardless of all the Curaga spells cast on him.

"I'll fax over the last Ansem Report to you when I'm done." Aeris pointed out.

"All right, guys. I'll take your advice." Sora said, rushing off to the Gummi ship with Donald and Goofy running after him from behind. But he stopped as he made his way to the exit to turn around again and give them all a wave in goodbye. "See you later guys! You'll always have a place in my heart and my memories!"

"..." They waved back and turned, not really handling the emotional goodbye too well as they were starting to choke up. It got a little worse when Sora and the others were finally gone.

"Well, that's that. I'm gonna miss that little sap." Yuffie said with a sniffle, trying to act tough through it all.

"We'll all miss him, Yuffie." Aeris said in comfort. "But we'll always have a part of each other in our hearts. That's where he'll always be. As long as we remember him from time to time."

"Aeris..." Yuffie sniffled one last time, drying away the tear that was trying to escape.

"Let's head back to the ship." Leon suggested. "We've got to clean up Hollow Bastion."

"Heh, right. We can't leave that place looking like a dump. Our world is about to be restored soon." Cid smirked in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Yuffie said, returning back her drive as she marched her way back to their Gummi ship. Cid and Leon not too far behind her.

"..." Aeris watched a little as her friends walked on ahead, admiring their spirit and their drive to achieve their goal. That's why they had gotten this far, because none of them would give up, even when the Heartless seemed endless. She was about to head off as well to join them when she stopped as she felt a presence behind her as a dark feather fell in front of her. "Sephiroth..."

"..." He remained silent as he stood behind her. He made no move to touch, and she made no move to repel him as he stood close behind her.

"(Sigh)," she had closed her eyes and lowered her head a little as a smile had come over her face. "Thank you for doing that. You have my gratitude."

"Can't I have more?" He teased at her softly from behind, most likely hinting for a kiss.

"What more could you need? You already have my heart." She slowly turned around to face him, rising up onto her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek before quickly turning back around in a happy flush.

"..." He basked in the kiss for a moment, such a light and innocent little thing, and yet it had been so warm and still fluttered on his skin like a butterfly.

"I'm going to be heading home now. Best to help clean it up before the people return." Reaching behind herself without looking back, she cupped her hand in his and entwined their fingers together. "See you soon, Sephiroth."

"..." He had watched as she ran off, looking at her for as long as he could before she disappeared from the arena. Their fingers lingered together for as long as they could before they broke apart, the absence of her touch had made his hand feel empty in more than one way. Soon afterwards Cloud had approached him from behind. The warm feeling from his chest was gone, now what had replaced it was a drive to conquest. This Ancient was making him forget his purpose in existence; it was time that he got back on track. Floating over to meet Cloud halfway, he faced him in the arena. They stared each other down as the wind tussled around them.

"I've been looking for you." Cloud announced to him.

"As have I." Sephiroth replied back at him, finally the silence between them breaking.

"As long as you exist, I'll never wake from this nightmare." Cloud announced bitterly. "You're my darkness."

"I'm a part of you, am I?" Sephiroth mocked at him, opening his arms out. "Then join me in this eternal nightmare untarnished by light."

At that, Cloud got his Buster blade ready, prepared for attack. At his stance, Sephiroth reached for Masamune. Sparks flied between them as the power built up inside them, ready for a fight. And that's when they rushed each other, their blades meeting in the middle. Soon their fight took to the air as they reached epic proportions, only for them to disappear into the light as the battle raged on. Taking them to another place away from Olympus Coliseum.

Aeris had felt this as she finally made it back to the ship. Her heart was crushed as she sensed the changes; but deep down, she knew that it was inevitable. Cloud and Sephiroth would clash with each other, it was only a matter of time. She had just wished... that it didn't have to happen. Having faith in her friend and husband, she would leave it to Cloud and Sephiroth to sort it out.

For now... her job was to focus on Sora and Riku. She needed to extend her help as much as she can to them in order to help Sora save Riku from the Realm of Darkness. Aeris hurried to her seat inside the Gummi ship as Cid took off, strapping herself in along with the report pages. She would have to get them done and translated. If she started now, she could probably have it done and sent to Sora and the others before he reached Hollow Bastion and entered the Drive to depart to the Heartless world.

"Isn't reading while driving bad for you?" Yuffie pointed out, referring to motion sickness.

"I'll be fine." Aeris insisted as she got right down to business. "It's not like I haven't done this before."

It had not taken her long to translate the transcript. This report was oddly short compared to the others. And yet, it somehow made Aeris see her king with some form of humanity still inside him. Perhaps he had written this report before he had completely lost his heart to darkness.

'Report 8: There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart.

'As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless. By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless.

'This may be a step towards creating a heart from nothing. The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially.'

"..." If he was so obsessed with the darkness and its power, why was he trying so hard to artificially create hearts? Was he possibly trying to achieve such a feat to protect his people from the darkness and the Heartless...? Or maybe... just maybe... he was trying to create hearts for the people whom had lost theirs? "Could he possibly have been trying to restore the hearts of the Heartless?"

"Aeris?" Yuffie called out to her, causing the others to turn in their seats to look back at her as well at her sudden words out of the blue.

"I'm finish with the report." Aeris simply announced, quickly going for copying an extra translation for themselves instead of explaining herself. Quickly getting done with the copy, she held it out for Cid to take. "You can fax this over to Sora now. That should be all of the Ansem Reports for him."

"Geez, Aeris, that was quick." Cid commented, taking the pages from her to start fax over to Sora through the Gummi ship.

"It was a rather short report." Aeris responded before getting cryptic. "But a very meaningful one..."

"H-how so?" Yuffie asked, getting nervous as Aeris was getting that blank look in her eyes. It was almost like she had gone to a distant place, far from them, and had left behind her body.

"Read it for yourselves when you have the time." Was Aeris only response back as she continued to look out into the space. "I've done all I can for him. Now the rest is up to Sora."

"..." The others could only stare as Aeris was acting strange but normal when it came to her at times. She continued to stare out into space from the Gummi ship window for a little longer before leaning back into her seat and forcing herself to sleep. Now all she could do was dream. And just maybe... she could catch her son dreaming too...

*** In the Realm of Darkness ***

"Tst, they just keep on coming." Riku grunted in frustration as more Heartless continued to bombard them. It felt like the Heartless just kept on coming at them for ages.

At least it was a break from the giant Heartless with the dreadlocks and holes the shapes of hearts in their fronts, those guys were an annoyance as much as they were huge. But he had to admit, it was rather fun fighting with them. They moved slowly, but they had a nasty habit of summoning smaller Heartless. They didn't seem to bump into any Behemoth Heartless, much to their relief, but they did have to deal with the ball shaped Heartless that tended to bounce around and disappear on them. Not to mention that one breed of Heartless that looked like a demon with a sword, king Mickey had said they were called the Invisible due to the fact they tended to disappear on you in a flame of darkness and then reappear where you leased expected. The nasty thing about them was their power over the dark flames and that sword they carried. The only bright side about that was that their swords shined one of the the only few lights in this place.

Riku no longer had any idea how long he had been in this place. King Mickey had been trapped in this place for far longer than him and he no longer had any inkling of time as well. The darkness warped time and space here, making everything flow in its own way here. Landscapes and plateaus came out from all sides and yet the place seemed to go on forever. There was no ceiling and yet somehow the place still made you feel boxed in; forever falling in a pit, even though there was a floor.

This place housing an endless supply of Heartless that just kept coming at them, most likely to consume their hearts or just to reach the door behind them. King Mickey had been protecting that door ever since he had came to this place. He said it was the door to darkness that led to the Realm of Light, one of the few doors of Kingdom Hearts. It was a grand door of bright white, from what he could tell in the darkness. The door was huge, its handles reaching above his head and out of grasp. The door had remained closed; although, it did not appear to be locked. King Mickey had been guarding that door for days now, blocking it from the Heartless to not let them get through. He had been saying that if the Heartless got through to the other side the Realm of Light would be in trouble, the worlds would most likely be doomed as they engulfed them all in darkness.

Riku had simply suggested for him to just use his Keyblade to close the door. But king Mickey said it didn't work like that, the door had to be close from both sides of the door. Meaning it needed two keys to close it. They would just have to hold off the Heartless until the other Keyblade wielder from the other side could reach them. But in this darkness Riku could feel nothing. The other side was cut off to him. The only thing he could feel in this place was king Mickey's heart, and the never ending darkness. He would have no idea if Sora was coming there or not, or any clues on where he was at the moment, Riku was in the dark on this one. And it scared him, he had never felt a time where his Ancient powers had failed him. He had always been able to feel the hearts of others and the presence of their lifestream as far as his powers could reach, more so when the powers of darkness increased his powers immensely, he could even somewhat feel the heart and lifestream flow of the other worlds. And now his naturally born abilities had failed him as everything had come into silence around him; it was terrifying.

But this was not the time or place to give in to fear. He had to help king Mickey protect the door or all that he cared about on the other side would truly be lost.

After a while, he had vouched for them to take turns getting some rest to rebuild their strength. He would take the first guard watch. But king Mickey had declined at that idea, not wanting to let Riku face the darkness alone or at least let him take the first watch instead. But Riku insisted, saying that king Mickey had been there for longer than him, and needed the rest. Although this place somehow didn't exhaust you physically, it would exhaust you mentally, and one would need the time to rest to get away from it all before the darkness truly consumed them. Reluctantly king Mickey gave in to Riku's stubborn insistence, the boy would just keep on worrying about him until he gave in, making it useless for Riku to even try to get some rest on the first sleep. So king Mickey had went to lean on the Kingdom Hearts door to rest, insisting that Riku wake him up if it got too much for him and went to sleep. The safest place to sleep was ironically at the door since they were blocking it off from the Heartless that kept on coming at it.

But it looked like fate was in their favor since only the small fry Heartless were the ones coming at the door since king Mickey had rested and left Riku on his own. They weren't any trouble, they were just numerous, and Riku was getting annoyed at having to stomp out their shadows as they tried to crawl their way around him.

"Give it up already," Riku huffed at the defeated Heartless in taunt. "You're not getting passed me."

"Riku."

"Your majesty, you should rest more." Riku suggested as king Mickey was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No, I've had plenty enough to re-boost my strength." He said, getting up on his feet again, taking his Keyblade in hand. "Thank you Riku."

"Don't mention it." Riku replied, turning his attention back to the Heartless. King Mickey soon walking to his side to face them off as well.

"You should rest, Riku. I can take it from here."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll protect your slumber, just like you protected mine." King Mickey said to him with smile. How could Riku reject such a kind offer. Kindness was not a thing to be taken for granted in this place.

"..." If king Mickey said he could handle it, then he could handle it. Riku could trust him. "Alright."

"Sweet dreams." King Mickey wished over his shoulders to Riku as he went back to lean on the door to rest.

"..." Riku couldn't help but smirk at that. Closing his eyes, he let an innocent darkness take him as he fell into a slumber...

 _The darkness that use to embrace him in his dreams for the past few days was still present. When he was still blinded and acting foolishly he had welcomed this darkness over his false notions of the caged dreamworld he shared with his mother. Now he would give anything just to get away from it. He was already surrounded by heart-choking darkness when he was awake, he did not need to be surrounded by darkness while he dreamed._

 _But somehow... this darkness didn't feel as thick. It wasn't bone-chilling at all._

 _And the mumbling sound that he use to hear from before had grown louder. It was starting to sound more clearer._

 _"..."_

 _"?" He began looking around, left and right, trying to pick up where the sound was coming from._

 _"Ri..."_

 _"?!" A voice. It was a voice. But whose was it? It was too quiet for him to hear._

 _But soon it began to grow louder._

 _"Ri..."_

 _"!" His eyes widened as he gasped. That voice... it couldn't be..._

 _"Ri..." It was her! But where? Where was it coming from?! "Riku..."_

 _"!" It was coming from behind._

 _"Riku."_

 _"!" He turned around to see his mother quickly floating her way to him. His eyes widening in surprise. Glad to see her, but nervous when it look like she wasn't going to stop in time. They were going to crash._

 _But the moment she grabbed him she had instantly grounded to a halt. As if the darkness had taken the force of their crash, it shattered like glass into tiny pieces that broke apart to give way to the blank light. Riku had to flinch his eyes closed, blinded from the light at its sudden return after so long of darkness._

 _His mother had backed away a little, giving him time to readjust to the light. His eyes squinted as they slowly opened again, blinking until the wateriness in his eyes faded away. Once he could see again, he looked around to see that this was no longer the dreamworld that he use to know. The flowers and grass from their little plain were gone, the tree was gone. All that was left was the blank grey, that they were floating in now. There was no ground, it was just her and him in the void of blankness. The innocent shelter that this place once held was gone; the little patch that acted like his nursery was no more. Nothing was like before._

 _"..." His mother silently waited for him to adjust to his new surroundings._

 _"..." His eyes slowly returned to her, but not for long. His eyes lowered as he looked down to the ground. He was happy to see her, overjoyed to have her warm presence back again. But... he felt so ashamed. He didn't feel like he had the right to look at her after all the things he had done. She had warned him, he disobeyed her when she was only trying to protect him. The price of his actions had cost him dear, along with everyone else. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness; she had every right to hate him. But... he couldn't bare the thought of seeing it in her eyes. "Mom. I, uh- !"_

 _But he was cut off. His eyes widening in surprise as his mother launched at him for a hug. Resting her head on his shoulder as she held him tight. It was like she was afraid of letting go, as if he would disappear again._

 _"I'm so glad... you finally reached back out to me, Riku..." She happily whimpered, trying to hold back the tears._

 _"?!" His eyes grew wider, he didn't understand what she was saying. "What?"_

 _"You called for me." She tried to explained, too overwhelmed with happiness to even give him a better detailed answer. She smiled warmly by his shoulder. "You called my name."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"I have been calling out to you for weeks now. Trying to reach you in the darkness." She explained, finally calming down from her joy. "But I could never find you. The darkness was blocking me out. And you had stopped reaching out to me, I could no longer even feel you calling for me."_

 _"..." It was true. He had stopped calling for her and had given up on even trying to reach her in their dreams. He was pouting off like a stubborn child, cutting off all ties with her since he felt that she was doing the same to him. He averted his eyes from her, ashamed of himself._

 _"But then... you called for me. You finally called out to me." Aeris continued to explain. "I was so happy my heart was ecstatic. I was finally able to locate you."_

 _"I don't understand, Mom. Why didn't you try to find me before? I was calling out for you for days after I left the island."_

 _"Aw, Sweetie, I was." Aeris answered, leaning back to get a good look at her son. "I had been calling out to you for days in worry after the fall of your world. But your voice was muffled out. And I could barely sense your presence far out from where I was, but I could never truly pin-point where you were like before. The darkness was cutting off our connection."_

 _"!" So then... "That mumble that kept coming from the back of my head in my dreams... that was you?"_

 _"Yes. I've been trying to break through the darkness all this time. It had almost seemed hopeless when your mumbles had stopped."_

 _"..." So in the end, it wasn't her that was abandoning him, it was him..._

 _"We had even almost met once. I was shouting your name when the darkness had taken you away again in a portal at Traverse Town."_

 _"!" So once again, the darkness had taken away what he truly wanted. The darkness never granted his wishes; it had cost him his awaited reunion with his mother for the first time._

 _"Maleficent had did a good job keeping you away from me. I was so worried at first when only Sora had made it to the world I was on; but I grew less frantic as I felt your heart still alive and beating strong far out in the cosmos."_

 _"!" Wait. "You met Sora? Really?"_

 _"Of course. Me and my friends had helped him get on his feet again when your world was destroyed; and have been assisting him on his journey to close the Keyholes of the worlds."_

 _"So Sora got to meet you and not me." Riku huffed in sore disappointment in himself, and a little bit of jealous. "Hmpf, seems like that slacker always gets to win."_

 _"Sweetie, this is not a competition." Aeris gently scolded at Riku, having enough of the bad venom inside him that she refuse to allow to grow any further. He had a competitive rivalry streak that he had gotten from his father, and she wouldn't let it grow out of proportion. "Sora knows my name, but he does not know 'who' or 'what' I am. You would have had your chance to meet me as well, you would have been the first to meet me if you had just waited a little longer. Instead you missed that chance because you were brooding over petty jealousy."_

 _"..." Riku couldn't really give a retort to that, her words were true. He was jealous of Sora, and had felt really betrayed by him and abandoned at the time. He still kinda did a little, inside. "But Sora was the one slacking off while me and Kairi were missing. While I was busy trying to find a way to save Kairi, he was goofing off on other worlds with his 'other' friends, playing hero."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Aeris huffed in appall at her son's twisted logic. "Sora has been looking for you and Kairi all this time, while Donald and Goofy were looking for king Mickey."_

 _"!" What?_

 _"He had no other means of traveling to the other worlds to find you, so of course he would join forces with Donald and Goofy. What better way to increase the search than with the help of others?"_

 _"..." Now that she had put it in words it does make sense..._

 _"And what's this about Sora slacking and goofing off?" Aeris scolded at her boy, placing her hands on her hips. "He was the Keyblade wielder. He had a duty and responsibility to the other worlds to close their Keyholes so that the Heartless could not destroy their worlds just like the Heartless had destroyed yours."_

 _"!"_

 _"He has been doing that while still looking for you and Kairi at the same time. Sora has been working so hard doing both task, regardless of himself and his safety. Don't throw away his efforts as if they were nothing."_

 _"..."_

 _"Riku. Look at me." Aeris commanded to him, her voice softening as she saw that beaten look on his face. She was telling him this to make him see the light again, not to make him feel guilty. She waited until his eyes looked back up to her again, and smiled. "You know Sora better than anyone. What would you describe him as?"_

 _"..." Her words made him think. He had spent so long clouded in the darkness and his bitterness that he had almost forgotten what made Sora what he was to him... "He was lazy at times, always slacking off and getting easily distracted. There were even times he would take a nap while we were building our raft. But... he would always come through in the end. Getting the job done."_

 _"..."_

 _"He was so selfless, and always concerned himself with the welfare of others even at the risk of his own safety." Riku continued to comment, warming up more inside as each word left his mouth. He began to smirk at the memory. "He was recklessly caring, no matter who it was. That was what I liked about him from the start."_

 _"..."_

 _"How could I have been so blind? How could I have forgotten about that part of Sora like that? Did the darkness really cloud my mind that much?"_

 _"The darkness feeds on the hatred and negativity in our hearts, even if it's small. That's why the darkness makes it grow and nurtures it." Aeris explained to her son. "Be weary of the darkness. For once it has grown so much inside you, it will consume you, body and heart."_

 _"... So... does that mean... I've lost my heart and body?" Was he no better than a Heartless now?_

 _"No..." Aeris gently said to her son, cupping his cheeks in her hands in comfort as his face began to twist into wallowing inner pain. "You are my son. And your heart still beats strong in my hands. Ansem may have taken away your body, but he could never take away your heart. Even if you are no longer in the Realm of Light, you still exist with your heart on the other side in the Realm of Darkness."_

 _"Why didn't you give up on me...?" He painfully asked to her._

 _"I will never give up on you, Riku." Aeris immediately answered him without any hesitation. "I love you too much."_

 _"..." He was so moved by her words, but he couldn't keep her gaze for long because he felt like he didn't deserve them. But Aeris wouldn't have that as the hand she still had resting on his cheek brought his face back up to look at her. She had placed her other hand over her heart._

 _"This is one of your homes, my son." She stated, meaning her heart. "Here your memory burns strongly, and it is here a piece of your heart will remain as a piece of my own. We all share a piece of our heart with others, to be cared for as we do to theirs in turn. So when at times you feel all alone, remember that you'll never really be alone."_

 _"..."_

 _"So remember, Riku. As long as we place people inside our heart: friends, family. And as long as they think about us from time to time, our hearts will always burn strong. And the light inside us will never go out. So tell me, Riku. You have a place inside my heart, do I have a place in yours?"_

 _"!" Why would she even have to ask that? "Of course you do. You always have a place there. Along with Kairi, and Sora too."_

 _"And many more." Aeris happily chuckled at her son, correcting his half-statement. "There are many others that have a place inside your heart, even if its a smaller piece. You're a very kind boy. And you've made a lot of friends down the road of your life, and you continue to make more as we speak."_

 _"?"_

 _"King Mickey is your friend, isn't he? You guys have been fighting together for a long time now. Your adoptive father has a place in your heart, just as much as Sora or Kairi. And your friends from the island have a small place in your heart as well. You just haven't noticed it yet."_

 _"..." Suddenly a clarity came over him as he warmly looked down at his heart. At that moment, here in the void of blankness, he had no longer felt alone completely for the first time in his life. He could finally pin-point that warm feeling in his heart, he could now describe it with words. It was them... they had been there this whole time. Making themselves at home in his heart, he just hadn't been looking around to notice them. But wait. His head shot back up to his mother. "How did you know about king Mickey? I didn't say anything about him."_

 _"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to say anything about him. I can sense his presence close to you from your heart."_

 _"But how? How are you able to sense into the other Realm? I can't."_

 _"That's because you're probably going about it the wrong way, Riku."_

 _"?"_

 _"Riku, what I am doing is reaching out to you and sensing from your heart what you are sensing through the pull you have reached out to me." Aeris explained to Riku. "It's not a one way ticket. Both parties have to make the connection in order for it to work. You called out first, and I called out back. Both of us reaching out to each other, accepting the other in. That's how I am able to reach you through your heart."_

 _"So then... I can actually reach out to others through our hearts? Like Sora and Kairi?"_

 _"Well, yes, as long as they reach back. There has to be a connection."_

 _"(Sigh) Then it is hopeless... Our bonds have most likely been broken by now."_

 _"Don't give up so easily. Bonds of the Heart can never truly die."_

 _"But how? After all I've done? I'm sure that Sora is more than done with me now..."_

 _"Don't be so sure of that. Sora's on his way to the world of the Heartless to rescue you as we speak."_

 _"?!" Sora was coming? Really? "What? But then... why is he taking so long? It feels like it has been ages that we've been here."_

 _"Don't be so hard on him; he wanted to come rescue you right away. I was the one that told him to train a little before attempting to go to the Heartless World."_

 _"What?" He couldn't believe it. Did she want them stuck in that place as long as she could? Was this some form of punishment? "Why?"_

 _"Because Sora wasn't ready to face the hordes of Heartless that would come at him as he was then. I wanted him to grow stronger a little before he even set foot in that place." Aeris said in all sincerity and logic. "He was your only hope of getting you and king Mickey out of there. He would have been no good to you dying before he could even reach you."_

 _"..." He couldn't be mad at her for that. What she was saying did make sense._

 _"He didn't leave you waiting for long. He has grown much stronger in the last four days, and immediately left to save you as soon as he was done. He's actually making his way close to you two as we speak."_

 _"Four days? I've been only in this place for just four days?" Riku couldn't believe that, it had felt longer than that._

 _"What do you mean 'just' four days?" Aeris ponder before she gasped as her eyes opened with a realization. "Riku... have you been eating?"_

 _"No. I haven't even felt hungry." He honestly answered with a startle at the realization. "I'm not physically tired either, just mentally exhausted."_

 _"..." Aeris used her hand on his cheek to move his face from side to side, checking him over for any signs of that he was malnourished. But she couldn't find any. If anything, he almost looked the same as he did before. "Hmm, it would seem that time and space flow different in the Realm of Darkness, if at all. Your time seems to have stopped there to a state of standstill. You no longer get hungry or tired as your physical state remains the same as when you initially came to that Realm. You even stopped aging, I believe."_

 _"!" This was all fascinating, but Riku now had more pressing matters to worry about at hand. "Wait. Sora is close? Really?"_

 _"Yes. Can't you feel him?"_

 _"... No." He hadn't really been trying to call out to him. But then again, he hadn't been trying to call his mother and somehow he had reached her. But still... he hadn't been hearing anything from Sora so far either. "There's nothing there."_

 _"There is 'something' there. You just haven't been able to find it back."_

 _"It doesn't matter now. Either way there's no hope of finding it if Sora doesn't reach out to me, right?"_

 _'Riku!'_

 _"!" That voice... he had felt that. No. He had heard that! "Sora?!"_

 _"Hm," his mother smiled at him. "Looks like you spoke too soon."_

 _"!" He returned his gaze, from out of the distant to where Sora's heart was coming from, back to his mother._

 _"You best reach back out to him before you lose him."_

 _Reaching out to Sora? But that would mean he would have to wake up._

 _"But what about-"_

 _"Don't worry." Aeris said, cutting him off with a finger over his mouth before she pulled him back in for a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you now. Waiting..."_

 _"Mom..." He gave in to the hug, relaxing as he rested his head along the side of hers, giving in to her warmth. It felt like the moment had lasted for a long time, but at the same time, ended too soon. As she pulled away from him again._

 _"It's okay, Riku. You're never truly alone." She smiled at him in assurance._

 _"Hm," he nodded at her in agreement, finally understanding what she had been trying to teach him all his life._

 _"So, go on. Cut through the darkness to him." She said, gesturing with her head towards the direction Sora's heart was coming from. Before a light laugh escaped from her as she shook her head for a second, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for, Silly? Get going."_

 _"!" She had given him a light push in the void, also giving him the push he needed to get going and wake up._ "!"

"A-ha, well you're up early." King Mickey commented to Riku from over his shoulder. "Did you get good-enough sleep?"

"King Mickey, Sora is coming." Riku gladly announced as he locked on to Sora's location through his heart. He could sense Sora coming, going further and further into the darkness towards them. But he was in danger, there was another presence near him, aside from Donald and Goofy. A dark presence, one that he could recognized. "He's fighting Ansem!"

"What?! Which one?! Ansem the Wise, or Ansem Seeker of the Darkness?!"

"There's a difference?!"

"Of course there is! Ahh, but we don't have time to discuss it, can you tell whether which one it is?"

"Ansem the... Seeker of Darkness?" Riku answered, not fully sure if he got it right or not.

"(Sigh) Boy... that's a relief and a pity." King Mickey sighed out, placing a hand over his heart as he breathed out his relief.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"'Cause it's good that Ansem the Wise hasn't completely fallen into darkness by fighting the Keyblade wielder. But also a pity because we could have use his help right now. His knowledge would have been most useful in our quest to defeat the darkness."

"Wait. So he's not a bad person?"

"Hmm, not really, no. He just lost his way a little in the pursuit of knowledge."

"..." Riku had felt that 'that' one was a bit of an understatement. "Really? He seemed pretty evil to me after all the things he has done."

"That wasn't him. That was his Heartless."

"His what? -!" Riku halted in his question as he felt the rumble that shook from the other side of the door. Sora had come closer now, sinking deeper into darkness as Ansem's darkness began to consume him and his friends. "Sora!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sora. He's starting to submit to Ansem's darkness." Riku informed king Mickey as he felt Sora's light slowly fading to unconscious from the wait of Ansem transformation into the darkness, falling deeper into the darkness. He could practically feel Ansem's overwhelming darkness from even the other side of the door. "What in the world is that?! Did he turn himself into a battle ship or something?!"

"We can't have that." King Mickey commented with worry, slashing away another small fry Heartless that had gotten too close. "He mustn't give up."

"..." Riku couldn't agree more, turning back to the door as he continued to feel Sora's heart. "Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."

It had felt like his words had somehow reached Sora, as the light in Sora's heart had return with his fight as he took on Ansem alone. Weakening him down enough to plunge into his darkness and pull his friends out. Riku could feel as their hearts joined forces as they took on Ansem together.

If they were giving it their all, then he would do the same. He began fighting harder, pushing back the Heartless as they became more active and restless. It was almost as if they could sense the battle between the light and the darkness going down on the other side of the door and were drawn to it.

"Oh no you don't." Riku grunted at the Heartless that were trying to sneak passed him by slithering their way to the door, slashing them down. "You're not getting through us."

"Come on, Riku! Let's hold them off!"

"You got it, your majesty!"

Both sides were fighting hard. And it felt like Sora and the others were almost winning on their part. But only until Ansem had willed the doors to open, as a last resort, trying to draw forth the power of darkness that he believe to be on the other side.

"The door's..." Riku gasped out, halting in his actions in alarm as he watched the doors slowly start to crack over. "King, what are we going to do?!"

"Close the door!" King Mickey instructed as he fought through the hordes of Heartless, breaking through their line. "Sora and the others should be on the other side!"

"Right!" Riku confirm in acceptance of his instructions, slashing off the Heartless that had made their way up close to him while he was distracted. "Outta my way, Heartless!"

He tore through them with Soul Eater, making his way back to the door. As the doors opened a blinding light shot through them. Its warm rays were pleasant on Riku's skin, like a breath of fresh air. Its blinding light had shot through the realm and destroyed the Heartless that its rays touched, only for the light to fade away and revealed darkness and grey that lied on the other side of the door. Ansem had been consumed by the light from the other side, returning Riku's body back to him. But this was no time to relish in the moment of reuniting with his body, or to be distracted, he needed to close the door.

"Come on!"

"!" He halted in his actions as he heard Sora's voice on the other side. 'Sora!'

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald huffed at Goofy as he took a peek at the other side while they were trying to close the door again, drawing Donald's curiosity as well. "Huh?"

"..." This was his chance. 'If I can get through this door... I can go back to my world with Sora and Kairi...'

"The Heartless!" Both Donald and Goofy shouted out in alarm as they got a peek of what lied on the other side of the door.

"Hurry!" Donald insisted to the others as they tried to get the door to budge.

'This is my only chance. If I don't go now, I'll be stuck on this side for good, with no guarantee that I'll find another door out of this place. I can go right now, but... If I leave now... I'll have to leave king Mickey behind...'

Could he even contemplate doing such a thing?

"I can't..." Sora grunted, losing hope as the door wouldn't move.

"..." Without any hesitation, Riku had made his choice out of his options. "Don't give up!"

"!" Sora gasped in surprised as Riku's arm shot out from the other side, gripping the door as he tried to help them close it.

"Come on, Sora!" Riku said, looking over from the other side through the door's crack. "Together, we can do it!"

"Okay!" Sora said, gaining his spirits back. Together they all worked to close the door.

The larger Heartless had made their way to the door, and there was nothing Riku could do about it while he was trying to help pull the door close except try harder.

"It's hopeless!" Donald quacked out in despair. It looked like they wouldn't be able to close the door in time, when suddenly the other force on Riku's side had come in to take care of the Heartless.

"Ohh." "Ahh." Goofy and Donald had said together in awe as king Mickey revealed himself as the one who came in to save the day. "Your Majesty!"

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" King Mickey said to Sora, pulling out his Keyblade as his light shined through the realm.

"Close it, quick!" Donald insisted in agreement at his king's command.

"But..." Sora was hesitant about trapping Riku and king Mickey on the other side with all that.

"Don't worry." King Mickey assured to Sora. "There will always be a door to the light."

And Riku honestly believed him. If they had found a way in, they could find a way out. They would just have to use 'another' door.

"Sora, you can trust king Mickey." Goofy assured to Sora as well.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku insisted to Sora to hurry as more Heartless were starting to show up.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." King Mickey said over to his friends, getting his last words in since it was probably going to be a long time until they all would be able to see each other again.

At the king's last words, they finally put the rest of the force needed to get the door going. The doors were starting to close on their own now. Turning back around to Sora to get his last few words in as well. Riku was at a halt of what to say. There were so many things going on in his mind right now. There was so much he wanted to say, but there wasn't much time. It was best to get the most meaningful words then.

"..." Riku couldn't help but smile at Sora, trying to assure him that everything was alright. He could no longer protect Sora and Kairi the way he use to, or the way he planned to, the rest would have to be left to Sora. "Take care of her."

"!" Sora was slightly struck at their emotional parting, but toughen himself up as he refuse to cry or see this as goodbye. Nodding at Riku's request, he pushed the rest of the way to shut the door.

"..." Riku watch with content to his fate as the doors were slowly sealing shut. He looked at Sora for as long as he could, smiling as he was able to do something good to protect all that he cared about that lied on the other side of the door. It would be the last in a long time, but... He was glad to be able to see Sora again one last time. He would cherish the moment, along with the memories of his friends, for as long as he was in the darkness. They would protect him from the darkness, as it would try to warp his mind. 'We'll see each other again. I'll be back. I promise.'

Was the last thing Riku silently promised to Sora as the doors finally shut. With the doors shut, king Mickey and Sora worked together with their Keyblades to lock the door. Making the door disappear from the existing realm.

This door was forever closed to them... But there were many more in its stead back to the light. Riku was sure of it. Him and king Mickey would find their way back to the Realm of Light. That was a promise.

*** Meanwhile in the Realm of Light ***

Aeris had felt as the door was shut, from Hollow Bastion. She saw from the window as the skies were filled with showers as lights in the sky were returned to their place as the worlds were restored from the darkness. Radiant Garden as well coming together once again all around Hollow Bastion.

It was done, Sora had did it.

But...

She could still sense Riku and king Mickey on the other side in the Realm of Darkness. Trapped with the door locked behind them. And Sora and the others were stuck in a realm between Realms. The worlds were saved, but at what cost.

"..." But she wouldn't lose hope. Nor would she tell the others of what had happened with Sora and Riku as Leon and Yuffie discussed with her about what they were going to do to help rebuild Radiant Garden to its former glory. The people were starting to return along with the hearts that sore through the skies. They would need to start working on reconstructing soon to house all of them. But Aeris wasn't really paying attention to their planning, she was too busy sensing out into the far distance. All the way passed their sealed off world to her son. Her son was alive and still safe, his heart returned to the light after its stray. That's all that matters.

He would find his way back. The both of them will, as long as they kept the light burning bright in their hearts. She knew they will. Until then... she would be patient, and wait...

"Hey guys!" Cid called out to them as he made his way into the Library, accompanied by someone. "Look who I found wondering around outside the castle!"

"..." Aeris turned around with the others to see that it was Cloud, returned from Olympus Coliseum. And here was another stray sheep coming back to the light.

"..." Cloud couldn't help but look away a little as Aeris smiled and approached him. He approached to meet her half way, couldn't meet her gaze once his feet had stopped, as if he had done something wrong. But Aeris wouldn't have that as she bent down and tilted her face up to him to get a look at him.

"Welcome back, Cloud." Aeris softly smiled, the warmth in her voice made him look back up again. "I hope you've found what you were looking for..."


	8. Chapter 8

The Grey

"(Huff) I think we're safe here." King Mickey sighed out in exhaustion to Riku as they finally got a break from the Heartless. Ever since king Mickey and Sora had closed the Door from both sides, he and Riku had been battling through the Heartless to the path. Going further into the darkness, searching for another way out. The Heartless just kept on coming and coming at them, until they had made their way to a Dark Meridian. Where the Heartless could not seem to touch the grey sands as the dark ocean's waves brushed along the shore, clashing with the dark horizon. "Phew, we can rest a bit."

"..." It was so strange. For a place void of color and life it was silently peaceful. Almost tranquil compared to the dreary atmosphere that Riku was coming to know the Dark Realm for. There was no trees, not even dead ones, for Riku to try and light a fire with. Their only companions in their resting spot was the thin mist; the calming glow of the moon in the distance; and rocks, which would most likely become their pillows. Riku would even guess that there were no fishes in that dark ocean, a chilling thought in itself for someone who grew up on an island. But then again... they didn't have to eat in this Realm...

"You should rest, Riku." King Mickey advised, drawing Riku out of his sight seeing. "I'll take the first watch."

"!" As much as taking a rest sounded appealing to Riku, he couldn't impose on the king. "No, your majesty, you should take the first rest. You need the rest more than I do."

"Oh c'mon now, we've both fought just as hard as the other and we've both walked the same amount of distance as each other." King Mickey reasoned with Riku. "But you're still a growing boy. You need your rest."

"Heh, I'm hardly going to be doing any 'growing' while we're in this realm." Riku pointed out in twisted humor, doing quotation marks with his fingers on the word growing to emphasize the point.

"Heh-ha! I guess you're right!" King Mickey dryly laughed in response, still mentally exhausted from their previous fighting. "(Sigh) Boy... I don't even know how long we've been in here so far."

"It can't be too long." Riku tried to reason out, flopping down into the sand, leaning against a rock as he rested his left elbow on his bent knee while looking over at the ocean. "Sora and the others haven't found us yet."

"?" That was a weird form of logic, king Mickey couldn't help but tilt his head to the side down at Riku from his rock that he sat on. "What makes you say that?"

"Sora may be a slacker, and he tends to take a long time getting the job done due to his procrastination and distraction. But in the end, he always sees the task through, no matter how long it takes." Riku explained, a smirk growing along his face as he thought about his friend on the other side. "Sora and the others are looking for us. And when Sora's on the job, when he makes a promise, he sees it through no matter what it takes. You can count on him."

"Hm," king Mickey smiled and nodded in approval.

"Although, prepare for a long wait in the long run." Riku grinned out, getting a laugh out of king Mickey as well as himself.

"We're safe here, Riku." King Mickey insisted after his laughing fits had calmed to a stop. "Get some sleep."

"... Fine." Riku sighed out, giving in to the king's caring concern. "But you have to get some sleep too. Don't stay up too late and let me sleep in."

"A-ha! Okay."

"..." With little to no effort, Riku's eyelids gave in to the soothing lulls of the darkness as they slowly closed to a slumber.

"..." King Mickey watched for a second, to make sure he was sleeping and not faking sleep due to sheer stubbornness. But once he realized Riku was out for the count, he turned his gaze to the ocean, listening to the quiet waves.

As he was finally left alone with his thoughts, he took this tranquil time to think. He didn't want to alarm Riku earlier but their situation was getting worse. They have been traveling inside the Realm of Darkness for who knows how long; Riku has been holding himself back for awhile now and it's making him unable to pull out his own Keyblade; and the darkness inside him has been growing stronger in his core as he leaves it locked up to fester. In his efforts to hide away his darkness, Riku had been draining his energy out, and tiring his heart. It was no wonder he was so tired, the poor kid had been wasting more energy on his inner fears than on the Heartless. If things didn't change soon, Riku could do some serious damage to his body, and his heart.

"I thought I felt the presence of others along these shores."

"!" King Mickey shot up in alarm at the sound of another voice, drawing his Keyblade to action as he turned towards the sound.

"I didn't expect to find another person here. Let alone someone I would recognize." Said the stranger, walking towards them through the sand only to stop at a safe distance. "I could recall your voice, king Mickey."

"!" That's when king Mickey's eyes widen in recognition as well. Now that attention was drawn to voices, he could identify the owner of that voice as well. Even if the face that use to accompany it was concealed now. King Mickey jolted a little back in surprise, pointing a finger at the new presence. "Oh! It's you!"

"It's been a long time, your majesty." The stranger politely said, calmly crossing his arms behind his back as he gave a small bow in greeting. The man was as casual as if he had greeted king Mickey yesterday as the days before that.

"I'll say! Like over 9 years to be exact!" King Mickey corrected, still a little in shock at someone else being in this realm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was banished here, by traitors and scoundrels that have destroyed my world and my work." His voice was calm, but there was a hint of bitterness hidden inside them.

"Golly! How did you survive down here for so long? The darkness should have tittered away with your mind and memory through time."

"The darkness eats at your memory, slowly consuming your mind. It is my hatred and bitterness that has kept me whole so far."

"..." That was not a good answer, let alone one king Mickey was hoping to hear. "Still, it's good to see you right now, Ansem. The worlds could really use you right now."

"Hm, it's DiZ now." 'DiZ' corrected. "I haven't gone by 'that' name in a long time. Who is the boy with you?"

"?!" King Mickey looked behind himself for a second, noticing DiZ looking over to the left of him down at Riku. "Oh! You mean Riku?"

"I don't recall ever meeting this 'Riku'."

"That's because he's part of the new generation of Keyblade masters." King Mickey answered, until he faltered. "Or at least he should be. He's having a hard time making peace with himself to even call out his Keyblade."

"..." DiZ walked passed king Mickey, standing in front of the sleeping boy to give him a closer look. As he looked down at Riku with his one revealed eye, he could sense something about Riku that most wouldn't have picked up so easily. "He has been tampering with the darkness."

"!" King Mickey's eyes widen in shock. "How did you-"

"Darkness has a scent to it that lingers long after the user ceased using its power." DiZ explained, answering king Mickey's question before he could even finish it. He had no time to waste on idle chatter, although he had all the time in the world, his time was still precious to him. "Although the light still beats strong in this boy's heart. There is an evil darkness inside his body that's threatening to get out."

"You mean Ansem?"

"?" In his defense, it was a little confusing. DiZ couldn't tell if king Mickey was talking about him.

"The Seeker of Darkness."

"?" He has been in this darkness for over 9 years, of course the name, even with an accompanying title, wouldn't ring a bell.

"Ansem the Heartless."

"Hm," still didn't ring a bell but it did make more sense. "So this boy was tampering with the powers of darkness beyond his control and got himself possessed by something of an even greater darkness."

"Yes... Riku had lost his body to Ansem; but in the end, his heart had won over his darkness. And in time, with the help of the other Keyblade wielder, Riku was able to get his body back."

"So now this boy is seeking repentance for going astray to the darkness and thus punishing himself for his own actions."

"Hmm, it does seem that way, yeah."

"He will never get far with such self-loathing attitude. He's only holding himself back and setting himself up to fall to darkness again."

"But what can we do?" King Mickey asked, hoping that if anyone had the answer it was Ansem- uh, DiZ.

"..." He thought about it for a second, before he gave out his answer. "He must face his darkness, or else he will continued to hide and run away from them, and himself. We must flush out the 'Ansem' hiding inside him, to force Riku to take charge of the situation. In a way, the boy will have to go through a rebirthing of sorts."

"Is there a way for you to do that?"

"Of course. But not here." DiZ flatly said, making king Mickey deflate for a little until he continued on. "There is a place, between both realms, that can be the key to unlocking Riku's held back potential. And it can also be the key to getting us out of this place."

"Wait. If you knew about this place being another way out, why are you still here?"

"Because you will need a Keyblade in order to reach this place. Something of which I do not possess. However, with your assistance, we can leave for our destination the moment you are ready."

"... Will there be any consequences from this? Possibly danger?"

"Of sorts. You will need to travel on alone to make sure the place isn't hostilely occupied. Leave Riku and his darkness to me. I will see to it that his darkness gets under control."

"!" He was not fully on board with this idea. "I can't just up and leave Riku on his own! I don't abandon friends!"

"You're not abandoning him, just merely supervising him from a distance. You will still need to give him support when the darkness becomes too much for him and his will begins to break, but there are battles which need to be fought alone. And this is one of them for Riku."

"..."

"Will you be able to allow him the chance to conquer his darkness, majesty?"

"..." He was reluctant, but Riku really needed this. And they all needed to get out of there. Why not get two birds with one stone? "All right. When do we start?"

"Right now, if you're ready." DiZ answered with a grin, reaching over to king Mickey's grip over his Keyblade and helping him point. "Just wish with your heart for the door between worlds to open. A door that leads to not the darkness, nor the light, but to oblivion..."

*** Radiant Garden ***

The reconstruction of Radiant Garden's capital city had been going smoothly, slow but smoothly. It was hard making progress with the houses while fighting off the Heartless. Being the epicenter to the great Keyhole, their world was still swarming with Heartless, no longer the big ones but still almost an endless amount of the weaker ones. Cloud was now helping out with Leon and the others with fighting off the Heartless while Cid was building up the city's defenses. Aeris mostly help out with Urban development, plant growth, and town's moral; but she still would go out there and fight.

There had been no signs of Sephiroth on their world since all of its origin hearts had returned and the world's keyhole had been shut off from the other worlds again. But she knew he was there, she could sense him. What reasons he decided not to reveal himself were his own, and she knew nothing about them. All she knew was that things were finally starting to turn around.

"Woo! Operation: Radiant Garden Restoration is progressing in full swing!" Yuffie cheered as she burst through the door of their base of meeting with Leon in tow. Cid was busy looking over the large computer in the room while working on a box of take-out food, paying Yuffie no mind. But Aeris had turned and greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome back." She greeted to them. "How were the Heartless?"

"(Sigh) Their presence here is terrible. It's like an endless number of them just keep coming from the castle, no matter how many we take down."

"Hm, it's a pity Sora isn't here. He could have handle all of them no problem with that Keyblade of his." Aeris chuckled to herself. "He could be bandaged up and walking on crutches afterwards and would still keep fighting. Jumping up and down on his good leg and all, waving around crutches angrily in his slugger persistence."

"..."

"?" The blank looks on their faces had made her come down from her chuckle fit. "Guys?"

"Who on earth is Sora?"

"?!" Aeris's eyes widened in alarm at Yuffie's words.

"Is he a friend of yours or something?" Cid pondered aloud, wondering when Aeris had the time to meet with people they didn't even know, and they practically knew the whole town.

"(Chuckle) Alright guys, quit messing around. You know who Sora is." She nervously laughed. This must be a joke, 'cause they got her good.

"Aeris. We're not joking." Leon said, there was no hint of teasing on his face.

"!" By her heart, he wasn't joking. "Come on, everyone, how could you forget Sora and the others? They're the reason why we won Radiant Garden back from the Heartless."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Aeris." Yuffie said, waving her off.

"You have to remember. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have been traveling the worlds, fighting Heartless and sealing keyholes with the Keyblade to protect the worlds from the Heartless." Aeris then began to get frantic, pointing between Leon and Yuffie before pointing at Cid as she went through her memories. "You two helped trained and battled with Sora to help get him ready for the battle he would have to face against the Heartless. You helped upgrade their Gummi ship so they could make the journey. I helped guide them on the right path, giving them the answers when they needed it."

"Uhh..."

"You have to remember. We fought so long together that we had become friends inside our hearts!" Aeris insisted, beginning to plead as the confused looks on their faces began to turn into pity. "What's wrong with you guys?!"

"!" They were alarmed. Aeris had never shouted before. This must be really upsetting her.

"He was helping to find my son. He- !" She halted in her rant as a headache was trying to come over her, causing her to grip her head in surprise at its sudden appearance.

She had felt this headache make its appearance before, but she had shooed it away, just like she was going to do again. But this headache was so much different than any of the 'other' headaches she had felt throughout her life. This one... had a pull to it. Almost as if 'something' was trying to take a piece of her mind away, or 'someone'...

That's when it hit her. Of course it was someone, this headache had a feel to it. Almost dainty, like small fingertips on the surface of her mind, most likely the culprit was a girl. The others didn't have a strong sense like she did, so most likely they couldn't feel it. She had probably already taken what she wanted from the others. But what exactly was it that she was after? What could she possibly want from inside their mind-

That's it! Their memories! Everything was fine about the others except for their sudden simultaneous memory-loss of Sora. Somebody was trying to take their memories. Or more on detailed note, somebody was messing with their memories of Sora exactly. But why? Why were they only messing with the memories dealing with Sora? On an alarming note, why were they trying to make them forget him?

"Aeris...? You okay...?" Yuffie called out to her in concern, drawing Aeris back from all of her inner pondering.

"..." Wherever Sora was, he had gotten himself into trouble again. "It's nothing, Yuffie... I think I'll call it a day early... My head is killing me..."

"Okay. Do you want me to get you some water, or an ice pack?" Yuffie asked, worrying about the mental state of her friend after her emotional outburst.

"No, no. I just need to rest. I'm sorry, but don't bother me for a while, guys." Aeris quickly said as she made it up stairs in their base to the emergency spare rooms. Crashing on the bed of the nearest room, she covered her eyes with the back of her hand and confronted her mental intruder. Whoever they were, they were strong. But they were no match for a Cetra. Pretty soon, Aeris had them pushed out of her mind, and had given them a light lash back. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but... You're a hundred years too early before you can step up to me."

She tried tracking them down, using the invisible bonds that were starting to fade from their last attempt of trying to alter her memories. But as she followed the trail back to its owner, she was alarmed to find that her assailant had no heart. It was not possible... such sentient beings should not be able to existent in such a realm. It almost reminded her about one of Ansem the Wise's reports. Perhaps what she was feeling wasn't 'really' existing, almost like the 'anti-' existence of a person.

Aeris could not get a sense of the assailant due to their lack of a heart. However, she was able to pin-point the area between realms and look around the place, finding Sora and the others in the process. But that's when she began to worry about them being so close to the assailant. If whoever she was had tried messing with her memories from a realm away, what would she do to Sora and the others from so close? She could destroy their memories if she wanted to.

"..." Sora needed some help. "Looks like I'm going heart searching..."

She had stretched her connection from her heart out of her body and far out to the ends of the realm. Bordering onto the silver line between the Realm of the Light and the Realm of the Darkness. From there, her heart had rushed into this strange castle that had a choking feeling to it. Something about this place was eating on her mental barriers, it was probably her assailant. They must have been strong to have such a massive range of influence. But there was no time for this, she had to find Sora. Her heart was drawn to the little fragment it had left behind inside of Sora and the others, using it to hone in on Sora in what appeared to be a make-shift Traverse Town created from Sora's own memories.

Sora and the others had been discussing something with Leon and the gang when she had finally caught up to him. It was ire looking down at yourself. Even if it was a fragmented memory of her, it was still like an out of body experience. Which it wouldn't be for long if she had any hopes of helping Sora while she could. The people of this castle must have already sensed her presence, the choking feeling in the place was starting to get stronger.

'...' She had taken control of her fragment and forced it to turn around and go back to Sora.

'What's up?' Sora asked in confusion as he turned around to see that Aeris didn't go off with the others. Donald and Goofy had continued walking, too far ahead to notice that Sora had stopped and turned around.

'I don't have all the answers. But I had to tell you something.' She had no idea what this mysterious assailants purpose was at trying to attack Sora's memories, but she still had to warn him. To the best of her ability, reaching out between the realms to his heart was extraneous, especially when someone was trying to block her. 'Your memories created this town, right?'

'That's what the guy who gave me the card said.'

So there was more than one involved in this...

'If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind... and so are we.'

'But... you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!' Sora huffed, beginning to panic as she was saying that his friends weren't real. This place felt so close to the warm place in his heart, and yet it was not. And that's what scared him.

'But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't.' Aeris said, calling out her own figment's inability to remember things that made her who she was or 'what' she was. 'Sora, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadow of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray.'

'So, uh... what exactly does that mean?'

He's not really getting it. But she couldn't give away anymore without blowing her cover to him, or to the possible others involved in this for that matter.

'I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion.' She said as an excuse. 'The truth is out of my reach.'

'Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing...' Sora said, getting crestfallen to hear Aeris think about herself like that, even if she was a figment of his own memories. She was still the sweet, caring Aeris that he knew.

'...' She felt bad being so blunt with him about this. He was still a young boy, not ready for the mental attacks that his still developing mind was not fully prepared for, he should not have to go through all this. And yet he was, which is why she was trying to warn him. Her time was running out. She was getting exhausted. 'Stay strong, Sora. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important.'

'... Okay.' With that, she closed her eyes and let go of the fragment. Fading back to her own heart as Sora turned at the call of Donald.

She had done all she could for Sora, the rest was up to him.

"..." And now to try and help her other lost boy... "Time for my nap..."

. . .

 _"Oh, there you are. I was almost afraid that you would never fall asleep." Aeris chuckled as she met up with Riku in their dreamworld._

 _"Mom." Riku said, ecstatic to see her as they floated in the light, but grey blankness. "It's good to see you. You're a sight for sore eyes. It's been awhile."_

 _"I'll say. It's been 24 days since the Door had been locked. It's been 20 days since I've last spoken to you."_

 _"... Well that answers king Mickey's earlier question." Riku sighed out in sarcasm, trying to make light of their situation. Looking around, the sudden change of blank light grey was irritating his 'nocturnal' eyes. "Ugh, why is this place so empty? You'd think the grass and tree would have returned by now."_

 _"... You must be mistaken, Riku. The dreamworld that you're thinking of is gone."_

 _"?!" His childhood dreamworld is gone. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Riku... (Sigh) You destroyed that place a long time ago. It can never come back."_

 _"!" So then... the cracks and shatters of the dreamworld that had increase as his temper and jealousy took over him had shattered their dreamworld apart? Had he broken something that was so precious and good to him? He didn't want it to go._

 _"The dreamworld back then was a space created by my own heart which you shared a connection with." Aeris explained before gesturing to the blank emptiness that was all around them. "This place was created through your heart of which 'I' shared a connection with. It is as blank as 'you' make it to be."_

 _"So then... did I break your heart when I broke that dreamworld?" Riku pitifully asked, of which Aeris gave a straight answer._

 _"In a way, yes."_

 _"!" His heart nearly stopped and shattered._

 _"What you broke was a connection that we had together. It felt awful. I died a little inside at that moment and every time I felt inside my heart and you weren't there."_

 _"..." He bowed his head, unable to look at her. He was ashamed of himself. Riku felt like a horrible person. What kind of a person would hurt their own mother? A heartless monster that's what._

 _"Were you expecting me to sugarcoat it, try to hide the truth from you for your own sake?" Aeris asked over to him with a tilted head as she noticed how depressed he had gotten. "I had tried that before and you had run off to find the truth for yourself."_

 _"!" She was calling out his past mistakes on him. His heart crumbles as he felt like his faults were about to be thrown back at him by one of the people he cared most about._

 _"It was my fault trying to conceal things from you to try and keep you safe. In reality I just caged you, like you said I was." Aeris sighed out guiltily. She shook her head until her eyes opened up to the sky in acceptance before she brought her gaze back down to him. "But no. That was not the way. I may not like it, but... you are old enough now. You were ready to hear the truth long ago. I was the one that wasn't ready to see you grow up."_

 _"Mom..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Riku. If I had been honest with you sooner, maybe you wouldn't have gone to the darkness."_

 _"No, mom, that wasn't your fault. I'm the one that decided to give in to the darkness."_

 _"See. You're old enough to admit your mistakes and own up to them. I should have trusted you with these things more."_

 _"Mom."_

 _"But maybe... these things happen for a reason. If things didn't run their course as they did, then maybe none of you would have come so far as you did."_

 _"..."_

 _"I think... you were meant to have the power over darkness."_

 _"What?" Riku gasped out in appall at her notion. "How can you say that? After all the damage this power has caused..."_

 _"It's not the power itself that is evil. It's how you use it that depends on if it's evil."_

 _"That doesn't make any sense. Evil is evil, and darkness is darkness. There is no middle in between them, and there is no light or good in the darkness."_

 _"That's not true." Aeris disagreed with a shaking head before pointing at him. "You and king Mickey are in the darkness and you both are good people."_

 _"..."_

 _"Believe what I say, Riku. Not all things are purely good or evil. There is grey in these worlds."_

 _"But I don't want to be grey. I want to be in the light again. I want my heart to shine with the light once more. I want the darkness out of my body and ridden from my past for good." Riku said as he embraced himself, shivering a little as if he could feel the darkness crawling inside him._

 _"..." Aeris had felt pity for her son, but she could no longer cuddle him like she use to. He was older now, as he had proven, and was ready for the harsh worlds. She had to toughen him up to get him ready for them. "You can't change the past, Riku, nor should it be forgotten. We need the past to understand and learn from our mistakes. It is a necessary reminder so we don't end up letting it happen again."_

 _"..."_

 _"You'll see. In time you will come to understand that all things happen for a reason, whether we understand them or not. And usually, it all turns out for the better in the long run."_

 _"(Sigh) I find that last part hard to believe."_

 _"Well, you still have a long way yet. You're still growing although you have grown so much. You are still learning so much; it's still a long way that you have to go. But you'll get there. I know you can."_

 _"..." He couldn't help but smile as he took in a deep breath to try and hold back his tears. "Thanks."_

 _"Oh but I do wish you would do something about this boring place." His mother teased out, trying to lighten up the mood as she changed the subject. "You could add a few things to this place to make it more homely. Your mind is a powerful thing that can add what ever you want to this place. But be careful, Riku. Don't over exert yourself trying to fill up this place. Fill up only what little space you need. This place can go on forever, and trying to fill and comprehend it could possibly fry your mind."_

 _"I... I don't know how to do that." Riku nervously said, not knowing how he could bring things into being in this blank canvas of a void._

 _"Sorry, Riku. You will have to comprehend and get a feel for your own mind. I can't give you the answers for this one."_

 _"Hm, I guess I'll just have to find my own way."_

 _"That's right. You're nearly halfway there now." Aeris chuckled with a smile before holding her hands behind her back. "It has been long since I have seen you. How have you been?"_

 _"There's nothing much to say. Me and king Mickey have been wandering through the Realm of Darkness, fighting our way through until we've finally found a safe place to rest. We've found no luck in finding another way out of this place, but we're still searching and we keep hoping."_

 _"I'll be thinking of you wherever you are." Aeris said to him in the hopes of keeping his spirits up. "We may be far apart, but our hearts shall always be one."_

 _"One piece with mine that will always be together." Riku finished for her in agreement. "And there is nothing that could tear them apart."_

 _"Hm, that's right." Aeris smiled in approval. It looks like Riku was getting better; he wasn't beating himself up like he use to. And he seemed much more humble than he was before. But there was still something that was stopping him from becoming the true potential of the young man he aught to be. He was holding himself back as if he were afraid of himself. She had hoped that king Mickey would be able to do something about that before it hurts Riku in the long run. With her limited time with Riku, there was only so much she could do._

 _"Hey, Mom... about Destiny Islands... is it still there?" Riku nervously asked, afraid of what her answer would be as he was unable to look her in the eye as he gripped his arm._

 _"Hm, yes Riku. Everything has returned exactly the way it was." She calmly answered to him. "All the hearts lost have returned to the place they once were."_

 _"(Sigh) That's... good." Riku said in relief, it had felt like a weight on his chest had been lifted._

 _"Kairi has made it safely back on the island, where she is returning back to school and waiting for you two knuckleheads to come home."_

 _"And Sora...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Mom...?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Riku, but... I don't know where Sora is."_

 _"!"_

 _"I cannot sense his heart in neither the Realm of Light, nor in the Realm of Darkness."_

 _"Are you saying that he's dead?!"_

 _"No. But... It's hard for me to explain." Aeris tried to put it into words, but it was hard to do because even she couldn't fully understand it. "He's in a place between the realms. A place that doesn't exist and yet it does."_

 _"That doesn't make any sense."_

 _"I know that."_

 _"Is he... is he going to be alright."_

 _"I don't know. Wherever he is, he's gotten himself into some trouble again."_

 _"But Donald and Goofy are with him, right?"_

 _"Yup, so they're all in trouble 'together'." Aeris said in slight sarcasm._

 _"Great." Riku groaned out. "At least you're alright."_

 _"Well... actually..." Aeris nervously spat out, scratching the side of her cheek with her finger._

 _"What's wrong?" Riku got into attention as he sat up in alarm that something might be wrong with his mother._

 _"Nothing I couldn't handle." Aeris instantly assured to him, making his ease up a bit. "It's just that somebody, or something, has been trying to mess with my memories."_

 _"What?"_

 _"They've already messed with the others' memories. They seem to have forgotten all about Sora."_

 _"How...? How could that be...?"_

 _"I don't know, dear. And it worries me. I think this might have something to do with where Sora and the others are right now. You'd best be careful, Riku. Whomever this is has been messing with memories dealing around Sora, which means that they will most likely come after yours soon enough. Hold on to your memories, whatever you do, make sure that you don't lose them. Sora is counting on you to remember him in your heart so he doesn't forget himself. Even if the rest of us have forgotten about him, he will always stay alive and strong in the place inside your heart."_

 _"Hm, all right. Thanks for the warning."_

 _"Good." Aeris nodded with a smile at his compliance. "Well that's a promise, Riku-"_

 _"!" Riku's eyes widen in alarm as his mother was being jolted back into the void, pulled away from him. "Mom!"_

 _"It's okay, Riku!" Aeris shouted back to him in assurance as she felt his heart begin to panic. "You're just waking up!"_

 _"Waking up?" But it only felt like he had been sleeping for a little bit. He began to feel himself being pulled back too. "!"_

"!" Riku had suddenly jolted awake, confused with his surrounds as he suddenly had woken up into a grey void. He was floating on his back in an endless void like in his dream, almost making him believe that he was still asleep, only for him to realize that this place was a darker grey than the light grey of his dreamworld. He was still half-asleep as he looked around. "Where am I..."

"Stay asleep."

"!" He was certainly awake now at the appearance of a stranger's voice as he shot upright, making him look around. "Who's there?!"

"You should remain asleep." Riku looked all around himself but still could not pin-point where the voice was coming from. "Here, between light and dark."

"Between... what?" None of this was making sense? How did he even get here? Last he checked he was with- "(Gasp)! The king! Where's the king?! Together we closed the door to darkness. After that-"

"You came drifting here by yourself." The voice answered for him. "You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... maybe you were close to it."

"Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon." Riku huffed at the voice, angered by its condescending accusation. Riku could practically hear the smirk on the voice's face at his remark, almost as if it had found his anger humorous.

"Turn from the light. Shut your eyes." The voice offered to Riku. "Here blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..."

"?!" Riku flinched with an eye closed as a bright light burst into existence in front of him, only to fade away to reveal a card. "What's this?"

"It is a door to the truth." The voice explained as the card floated around Riku. "Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step toward the truth."

"?"

"But know this: The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go?" The voice warned Riku as the card circled around him to halt in front of him. "There is no return to the security of sleep."

"..." Riku thought it over for a moment, closing his eyes as he wagered his options. But in the end, there was only one way forward. Opening his eyes again, he reached out to take the card into his hand. Smirking up at wherever the voice was in acceptance of its challenge. "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

"That was very well said, Riku." The voice praised at him.

"!" Riku flinched back again with his eyes closed as the card began to shine again. Its bright light engulfing him, only to have taken him to somewhere else as the light faded away. Riku looked around to see that he was in a sterile white room of what was most likely a castle. Plain columns stood tall at its corners; subtle carving decorated its ceiling; reflection-less mirrors decorated its walls; and a white marble floor lead to a small uplift of steps that held a cream door. The place was so bland Riku almost thought that he was still caught inside the grey if the place wasn't so blindingly white. Whomever lived in this place most likely had poor taste or had an extreme case of OCD. No longer paying any mind to the place's overly blinding white, he looked down at his card, noticing that it had a picture of Hollow Bastion Castle on it. "A door to the truth, huh..."

Walking up to the door, Riku had used the card to open it. Going into its blinding light without hesitation. Once the light had disappeared he was surprised to a halt that the door didn't lead to another closed room of the castle, but to the outside pathway of Hollow Bastion Castle.

"This is Hollow Bastion!" Riku said aloud in surprise, gripping his elbow as his other hand cupped his chin as he contemplated to himself how in the world he had gotten there.

"What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory." The voice had returned, answering to Riku his unsolved question. Its sudden appearance had Riku looking around, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"My memory?"

"The things you remember from your time at Maleficent's castle became a card, and that card made this world." The voice explained. "You've seen everything here before, haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Although he wasn't too proud of the memories he had about this place... Looking up to the sky, Riku hoped that the voice wasn't going to use the memories of this place to lash back at him. "So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet someone?"

"You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily."

Why did the voice pause at that last part?

"What does that mean?" Riku demanded but the voice had gone silent. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!"

Still no reply.

"Fine." Riku huffed out, sighing in acceptance that he would get no further answer from the mysterious voice. "But it had better be you I run across next, Voice."

Better that than the other possible characters he could come across related to his memories of this place. Seeing as their conversation was over, Riku ran off to proceed further into the world. A card had come down, under the title of Key of Beginnings, as he made his way out of the first Unknown Room and into the next.

Although this place didn't really hold that much good memories, it was still special to Riku, since it was the first world he had come to once he had left the islands. Surprisingly everything he did in this place was related to cards; special cards needed by level of power to open the doors and add effects to the next room; even cards needed to attack Heartless. He had found it strange that every swing of his Soul Eater had to rely on the cards to determine strength or level of power, even more strange that the Heartless had to do the same. Strangely he had started out with his own set number of cards, and they would keep increasing as the Heartless would occasionally drop him some more. It was almost like a third party was controlling the events of their actions, but that was just him getting use to this place's rules and limitation. He was starting to get the hang of it as he went further into the world.

Finally he had come to a room where he would need the Key of Beginnings card to open the door. What he wasn't expecting was for the door to lead him to a place in the castle that was familiar to him, and yet didn't make sense being there based on his memory of the castle's structure. But even so, the place still looked the same. Down to the bookshelves in the right corner, to his bed in the far right and the writing desk on the far left.

"Everything IS just how I remember it. Even this room..." Riku commented aloud to no one in particular.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories..."

"You again." Oh so 'now' the voice decided to come back. "Sorry, but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room."

"So she did." The voice said, almost mockingly. "And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered."

"..." The voice was starting to hit low.

"You cast away your home, your friends, everything... But at least they gave you a nice room."

"Stop talking!" Riku didn't want to hear this. He ran.

Another card had fallen into his possession as he rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he slid down its strong frame, overwhelmed by the truth and guilt that was thrown at him. Looking at the card that had fallen to his feet, he read it to be a Key to Guidance card. A heart shape on it, revealing it to be a guidance to the heart, most likely his. Picking it up, he got back up on his feet and continued on to the other path that he didn't take in vouch for this path. The only thing he could do now was keep moving forward.

The doors had soon lead him to inside the castle, as the Key to Guidance card had lead him to the Entrance Hall. Strangely the only other presences that he bumped into in this place were the Heartless. And his only company in this awful place was a condescending voice that would show up whenever it wanted to.

"No one here, either..." He sighed out as he looked around in the room. "There's nothing but Heartless in this castle."

Jumping down, he went to the center of the room. Having enough of playing these games.

"Voice!" Riku shouted up into the Hall. "I know you're watching- so explain this! Where are the people from my memories?"

He was expecting the princesses of heart to be here, heck even Sora made his short appearance here, along with Kairi.

"Do you want to see them?"

What kind of a redundant question was that?

"Of course I do." He wouldn't have asked if he didn't.

"But you cast them aside." The voice pointed out.

"What?"

"You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness." The voice said, throwing his own actions back at him. "Behind you, you left family, friends, home- everything- all in pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast that aside, too!" Riku countered at the voice.

"And what do you have to show for it?" The voice retort back, stabbing at Riku's heart as he realized inside his own mind that he had nothing to show for it. "First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty- like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow- except for the residual darkness."

"Your wrong! I rejected the darkness!" Riku insisted.

"Ha ha ha... Did you really, now?" The voice mocked at Riku, not believing his words at all.

Riku ran off, he couldn't come up with a retort back at the mocking voice because its words weren't false, he didn't want to hear this anymore. He didn't want to face the truth. All of his actions, he didn't want this, he had just wanted to see other worlds. He had never wanted all this to happen. He didn't truly know how damaging the darkness could truly be. And worst of all... he knew that he still had the darkness inside of him. And apparently the voice knew this too.

As he left the room a knew card had fallen into his possession, the Key to Truth. It would lead him to the room that holds the truth in this world. But what he feared most was that he wouldn't like the truth he would have to face, if he had to base it off the other rooms he had just run away from.

It didn't take him long until the Key of Truth had come into play. He had used the key card to open the door which lead to the castle's chapel. At the end of the room, Maleficent was waiting for him.

"I knew you would return, Riku." She smirked wickedly at him as he stopped at a safe distance from her.

"Maleficent! You're alive?!" But he had seen Sora defeat her.

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory." She lectured at him. It was kinda strange that the fragment of his memories knew that they were fragments, such awareness was uncanning.

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you." Riku sneered.

"But of course. After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness..."

"No..." He refused to believe that.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty." Maleficent retorted in half-baked reasoning. "Were it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone."

"That's sounding pretty good right about now." Riku retorted back. He would rather be stuck alone in this place than with this deceiving witch.

"Come, now. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness."

"..." He had turned to her for help as he was thrown into the vulnerable worlds and she took advantage of his naivety and trust. He never hungered for the darkness, she made him hunger for it.

"You want me here." She reasoned out. "Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?"

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark." Riku admitted, accepting his past actions. "But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer."

He walked passed her, paying her no mind as he tried to make his way to the next room.

"All I did was lose myself... Empty myself!" He said to her to get his last two cents in before he left the room, turning back around to face her. "I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you out one by one."

Maleficent simply walked away from him as she shot him her clever retort back.

"Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last." Smirking to herself as she halted in her steps. "For, like me, you are one of the dark."

"That's fine with me. I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent."

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it." She concluded from his words as she turned back around to face him. "Oh, the agony you must feel!"

"?"

"Then let me end your pain, Riku- end it forever..." Maleficent finalized as she engulfed herself in dark flames. "With the wondrous power of darkness!"

She had turned into a dragon.

Remembering her fight from her previous match, the first thing Riku went for was to strike at her head. It was the only vulnerable place she had, but it was also one of the hardest spots to reach. Riku had to keep on jumping up to slash around her jaws while also avoiding her fiery breath and her sharp claws. The allotted time it took for him to jump up and hit her gave her enough time to counter and break his attacks- or cards to be more accurate. But it would seem that luck was on his side when a card with a green symbol of a mouse fell into the arena and into his possession. Taking a chance, he used the card. Which turned out to be a good choice since the card brought out a floating lift that brought him to Maleficent's head level. Making it easier for Riku to strike at her, and helped eventually take her down. Once she was defeated a booster card of her dragon form had fallen into his possession, a small reward for taking down one of his past demons.

Rushing out of the chapel into the next door, Riku climbed up the ladder in the next room, and went out the open door which lead to the exit of the world and on to the next floor of the castle. Apparently, Riku must have been in the lowest basement of the castle, because the only direction he could seem to go was up. There was no downward direction on the previous floor, nor any outer exit, his only option to go was up. It didn't seem like there was an outer exit on this floor either, but now at least he had an option to go back down if he wanted to. But his only choice in proceeding was to continue going upward, and that was exactly what he was going to do. And on the bright side, this floor now actually had large square potted plants. Although the plants looked like they were painted white, it was still a slightly better choice of decorum.

"Why do you shun the darkness?" The voice asked as the cream doors closed behind Riku, making him slow down to a halt in his steps.

"Hmph. Come on, I know you heard me- every word I said to Maleficent." Riku hated having to repeat himself, and he was in no mood to humor the mysterious voice.

"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice..." The voice insisted, revealing itself from a dark pool from the floor to be Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. "... if you are to serve me again!"

"I thought it was you... Ansem." Riku wasn't too surprised, the voice kinda sounded like Ansem anyway. However, this Ansem felt... a little different.

"Oh. You don't seem surprised."

"All you have been talking about is the darkness." Riku pointed out, annoyed with the redundant conversation but would rather have that than having to address the strange suspicions he had about this Ansem. "I can only assume you wanna pull me back in... so you can play puppet master."

"Clever boy." Ansem smirked back at Riku with a hand to his heart before holding it outward to Riku in offer. "I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again-"

"You're crazy!" Riku instantly rejected his offer, pulling out his Soul Eater. "Not a chance!"

He charged at Ansem, only for Ansem to push him back with the force of his darkness. Riku hit the floor, having a hard time getting back up from the force of the blow.

"Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora- and you had darkness on your side." Ansem mocked at him.

"Excuse me... for being weak..." Riku shot back at him as he sat up on the floor.

"You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender." Ansem said as he approached Riku. "Bow to darkness. Bow to me."

"That's not gonna happen!" Riku stubbornly proclaimed from his spot on the floor. Ansem stopped right in front of him.

"Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need."

"You're wrong!"

"!" A new presence had made its way onto the scene in the form of a light that circled around Riku. "That voice... Your Majesty?!"

"That's right!" The light said as it stopped right in front of Riku. "Remember Riku, you're not alone."

"!" The light had made its way into Riku's heart. Leaving him with a warm feeling as he pressed a hand over his heart. "..."

"Listen close." King Mickey insisted. "The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness!"

"I got it." Riku assured to the voice of king Mickey as he got back up on his feet to face Ansem. "I won't lose to darkness. Not today."

"You think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command?" Ansem chuckled in taunt, finding the notion even laughable. "You shall feel my dark powers- in your bones!"

"Give me all you've got. I'll give it right back!" Riku taunted back, proving his point as he continued to break Ansem's attacks.

Ansem's fighting style had been the same as before, down to his Heartless Guardian. However... he wasn't going all out like he usually would, burying his opponents in the full power of the darkness. In fact, it felt like Ansem was holding back... it almost felt like he was training Riku.

"Not giving up yet?" Ansem had ceased from bombarding Riku with his attacks, giving Riku a break. "How much of this can you take, I wonder?"

"I'm just going along until YOU give up."

They headbutted a little as Ansem gave him an opportunity to get a feel for Dual System carding an opponent; making Riku rush through his cards in order to break all of Ansem's card in time before Ansem broke his. It was hard at first, he was moving too slow. But with a little adapting he got the hang of it.

"Out of my way!" Riku shot into the air and crashed down hard around Ansem in a Sleight with the blast from his successful card breaking. As if seeing that Riku had learned enough, Ansem had ended the fight, crossing his arms as his Heartless Guardian faded away. He didn't look like he was going to fight anymore, but Riku wasn't going to let his guard down. "What, that all you got?"

"It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it for yourself." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a card which Riku recognized to be similar to the one that had opened the door to Hollow Bastion.

"Huh?"

"This is a card crafted from your memory." Ansem explained. "Advance through the world it creates and soon you will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness."

"Don't worry, I'm not running." Riku countered with a smirk, accepting the silent challenge as he held out his hand for the card. "Give it. I'll enter the world and in the end, if I haven't given in to the darkness... Then I win."

Ansem only smirked, tossing the card at Riku who caught it at the same speeding skill.

"I have one more gift for you." Ansem offered with no exceptions. With the wave of a hand and the twirl of a wrist he had pulled the darkness out of hiding in Riku's heart.

"Wha-" Riku gasped in alarm as he felt the choking cold pull of the darkness inside him, making him grip at his heart. "What'd you do?!"

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart."

"You'd still think that I'd rely on darkness?" Riku grunted, still in slight pain.

"To use it or not is your choice." He crossed his arm as the dark portal started to take him away again. "I'll be waiting, Riku... for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart!"

"Tst," Riku hated the idea that the darkness was still inside him, and that Ansem was the one to pull the rest of it out to 'help him' of all things. He didn't want this help, nor did he want Ansem's. But with no real choice in the matter, he continued to move forward onto the next floor, out of the Exit Hall. But as he continued on to the next floor, something had caught his nose. "Something smells... funny..."

It was really starting to bug him, as he looked around he could not pick up its aroma in the room.

"What's that scent? It's so familiar..." Riku couldn't put his finger on it, and was about to cup his chin with his hand as he thought but stopped as his hand came close to his face. Only to realized that the scent was coming him. "(Gasp). Darkness. It's the smell of darkness."

He felt disgusted with himself as he looked down at his hands. The darkness that Ansem had unlocked within him had spread, only to realize that the scent had already seeped into his bones.

"I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin..." Would he... would he never be able to dwell among the light again...?

"Don't worry, Riku."

"!" Riku looked up at the sound of the voice to see that the light of king Mickey had come down into the room again. "Your Majesty!"

His light shined and brightened into the whole room, until it faded to reveal king Mickey. His armor had returned from its tattered condition in the Realm of Darkness. Riku was happy to see him, even smiled back as king Mickey smiled at him. But he seemed... transparent.

"What happened?" Riku said in concerned alarm. "I can see... right through you."

"Funny, huh?" King Mickey laughed a little as he took a good look at himself as well before looking back up at Riku. "I can only send a little bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for ya."

"Request?"

"Listen, Riku. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are." King Mickey said with determination. "You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light."

"Light within darkness..." Riku said in realization as a lightbulb had hit him.

"You and I have seen it." King Mickey seconded. "The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts- it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart."

"Okay..." Such an honest request, with genuine caring without any benefit to king Mickey's well-being at all. A selfless request for Riku's benefit alone, how could Riku possibly refuse such a pure hearted request? "I'll do my best."

"Trust me. I'l try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there, I promise." He held out his hand for Riku to shake in promise. Riku had reached out to take his and, only for his hand to go through king Mickey's.

"You're an illusion..." Riku said, a little disappointed. It almost felt like their promise wasn't real now.

"Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember?" King Mickey countered his disbelief, building up Riku's hope again. "We're connected, you and me."

"Guess we are." It was good to know that their was another connected in his heart as well. The more the merrier, he would never be alone, no matter where he went. Even as king Mickey's hologram faded away. "..."

Steeling himself for the trails ahead, he used on of the cards to open the next door to the next world. The next place he found himself in was in the world of Agrabah: where the hot sun heated up the sand beneath his feet and the only relief from its burning rays was the cool breeze of the passing wind. There were empty stands full of fruits and rugs, but no sign of the residents or the shop owners. Only Heartless.

This place had been the second world he had gotten the opportunity to visit. And even then, he didn't even get the chance to enjoy it because he was committing mild kidnapping. Oh who was he kidding, it was full blown kidnapping. Princess Jasmine did not consent to his forceful dragging out of the Cave of Wonders with her, nor did she appreciate being taken to Hollow Bastion where Maleficent took her heart from her. Yeah... he did not have any good memories about this place either. And Princess Jasmine certainly didn't have any good memories with 'him'. Perhaps if he was lucky, he would run into Jafar instead.

But at this point the only thing he was running into were the Heartless. And if they had any, he would say that their blood was boiling from the heat because these ones were more blood crazed than the ones in Hollow Bastion. Only this time, he had the occasional king Mickey card to come in and assist him with king Mickey's Holy ability. And if he collected enough cards in a combo, he could assist king Mickey with his Holy attacks as well in a Holy Burst. But the heat was starting to get to him too. He really wished that he had a hat, or a hood for that matter. Sora had the right idea of having a hood on his small jacket, too bad he never really used it.

But he was getting distracted, he had just made it to the door that required the Key of Beginnings without even realizing it. Focusing again, he used the amount of cards needed along with the key card to get the door open, silently bracing himself for whatever he was about to face on the other side.

Turns out he was right. The door had somehow lead him from the city of Agrabah to the molten depths of the Cave of Wonders where Jafar was waiting for him in Genie form. He didn't talk, nor taunt in his usual way, he just started attacking Riku. Oddly enough, it was just the same as when Sora fought him, all he had to do was attack the lamp in Iago's claws to defeat Jafar. All he had to watch out for was the fireballs and laser beams Jafar kept throwing at him and the changing arena levels.

But it wasn't too hard taking him down, Sora had made it look hard in his fight. However, Riku had gotten his Jafar booster card in reward for his victory in no time. The world here was short, hardly that big as Riku had come to the end of the Agrabah world in the next room. Turns out there weren't any lessons here, nor any guilt trips from the voice of Ansem. He went in and got out, much to his relief. Now going up to see what the next floor had in store for him. Using his next world card he was taken to the belly of the viscous, behemoth of a whale, Monstro and given a Key to Beginnings card.

Oddly enough, this place was just like he remember it. Except for with a little more Heartless in it. But he was a little disappointed that he did not bump into Pinocchio or Geppetto for that matter. All of his memories with the two of them weren't so bad. He and Pinocchio had fun playing tag with Sora and the others, and it was great working alongside Sora to help save Pinocchio from that giant Heartless, it only went down hill when he tried to run off with Pinocchio's supposed lost heart body. At this point, Riku would have loved some company other than himself, even the voice's taunting return would be a welcome change from the silence of solitude.

It would have been nice to have a distraction from his own growing worries. Because as he continued to fight through the Heartless and grow stronger with each passing room, the darkness inside him began to grow stronger with him. He could practically smell the darkness inside the castle's walls just as he could sense it; it was becoming second nature to him. And in a way that unnerved him. He could even feel it growing as he defeated the large cage Heartless that he had defeated before with Sora. With the Parasite Cage Heartless' booster card in his hand, he made his way out of the exit of this world, as he had done before. These fragmented memories of the worlds seemed too short, and almost pointless, he failed to see the reason why he even had to go through them. But then again, he 'was' the one that quickly skimmed through them when he actually had the chance to visit and enjoyed them. Missing out on the excitement and friends he could have possibly made while he was there.

When he had gone through the cream doors to the floor's Exiting Hall, he did not expect to be greeted by the appearance of a black, leather robed stranger. He did not recognize the older man with the long blond hair and green eyes, and he was most certain that he never bumped into the man before in his life. So this was most likely not a memory fragment, not to mention he came from a dark portal.

"I take it you're Riku." Also helped proving Riku's case that the guy didn't really know who he was.

"Are you with Ansem?" Riku asked, being on guard. If this wasn't a memory fragment then it was most likely a real person. Or... something else. It was hard to tell; Riku tried to get a feel for his heart, only to find that there wasn't one there. But either way, this man reeked of darkness.

"You are half correct." The man reply, gesturing with his hand as a meter to say that Riku was almost there to the truth but not quite. "Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar."

"?" What is that suppose to mean.

"He is Ansem and he is not Ansem." The man went on. "Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea."

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again." Was this man trying to say what he 'was' a 'Nobody'? Riku did not have time for these games.

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between." The man continued on, making a little bit more sense. The man chuckled as the words started to click with Riku. "Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

"Maybe... Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me." Riku sadly admitted, placing a hand over his heart. "But so what? Darkness is my enemy!"

Pulling out his Soul Eater, he wiped away his melancholy and prepared for a fight with this stranger that was most likely looking for one. He could sense it. No... he could smell it.

"And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!"

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want." The man said toyingly as if he was humoring a pouting child. "Very good- I shall take you on!"

He had pulled out a shield with five spikes on its edges, using it as a weapon and a shield as he summoned ice to attack Riku. Surprised by the sudden attacks of stalagmite ice, he was forced to call upon the power of darkness that was still inside him to save himself. And using his king Mickey cards, they had worked together to spray the room with Holy Burst, holy balls of energy that Riku had coated with a layer of darkness to give them an extra kick. With little effort, the man had went down before Riku's damage health could become a concern. Slipping out of the power of darkness, Riku charged at the man to finish him off, only for the guy to block his Soul Eater with his shield.

"Ha ha! I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you." The man said in odd excitement. "All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What..." Was this some sort of game to him?! But Riku didn't have time to contemplate it long as he was pushed back with the shield.

"Many thanks, Riku!" The man said before disappearing once again in a portal of darkness.

"Tst. It was a trick all along." Riku gritted in annoyance that he had fallen for it. If he ever ran into that man again, he would make him pay. But for now, he would take the stairs onto the next floor.

Once there, he had used his next world card to enter the door into the world of Neverland. Perhaps this place would be much larger, and people would be in it. He had spent a lot of time on the Jolly Roger, maybe he would be able to interact with Captain Hook or Mister Smee. Not that they were much good company, they were better than the other members of the Dark Council. Captain Hook played the role of a bad guy, but he wasn't truly evil. Out of all the members of the Dark Council he was the more innocent, and the closest to light than all of them put together.

The place was much bigger than the other worlds, he would give it that. But, there was still no one to interact with. He had run into Captain Hook in the Key of Beginnings room but he didn't say anything. They just started fighting on the deck of the Jolly Roger as Riku faced off yet another one of his dark fragments from his memories. Captain Hook was good, had more skill with the blade than Riku expected, most likely due to years of practice. He had Riku on his toes as he would break his attacks and charge at him with combos. Captain Hook had more of a master's style of Fencing while Riku was more of a martial art. Both styles were formidable, but only one could say they had decades of experience. But then again... this was a fragment of his memories and not the real Hook. If this was the real Hook, he'd probably get more of a run for his money.

Even so, both Hooks had a weird fascination of throwing present bombs at people- along with shooting cannon balls. But after knocking a few back at Captain Hook, Riku had gotten him down for the count and got his booster card as a reward. As fun as that fight was, it was short lived, along with this world's floor. Pretty soon Riku found himself nearing the exit in only three more rooms. But there couldn't be much more left, worlds or floors for that matter, he was down to his last world card as he made his way to the floor's Exiting Hall.

Going up to the next floor, he used his last card to open the door to the world of Traverse Town. He had been to this place before; however, this world didn't hold any fond memories. If anything, this is the place where all the trouble had started. Where his jealousy and rage had grown.

But oddly enough, when his head was cooled down, he could really appreciate the place for how calm and glowing it lights were in the night lit sky. The place had a soothing feel to it, almost smooth, even with the Heartless running about. But he was certain for sure he wouldn't bump into anyone he knew here, unless he somehow ran into a memory of Sora. But with the way things were going that was probably unlikely.

Strangely enough, this world was a lot bigger compared to the other worlds- even Neverland- and he hadn't even been to this world much. It was as if this place held an importance in his heart, and not because this was where Sora's and his friendship began to shake, no there was something else... Something that he was missing.

He had gone from room to room, and still could find nothing that could pin-point this feeling he had in his heart. Regrettably he would have to let it go for now, as he had finally come across the door that required the Key to Beginnings. Perhaps the answer he was seeking lied within this door.

But it did not. All that lied in the room was a Guard Armor Heartless. A formidable opponent, but not the answer he was looking for. Frustrated he had taken out the Heartless without much restrain and collected his booster reward card from it. Soon he found himself making his way down the Back Alley Districts to the exit room. But as he was passing the Districts stores and houses, he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink with a long strand of brown pass by through one of the windows. He had halted in his steps, looking to see why that quick image seemed so familiar to him. He had hoped that what he had seen was not a trick of his imagination as he stopped right in front of the window; but then again, this whole place 'was' a creation of his memories. Disappointed that the imagine would not pass by the window again, he let out a large sigh and continued on to the exit. Maybe he was just hoping for the impossible. But who could blame him. She did say once that they had almost met on this world.

Climbing up the ladder in the next room, he just exited the world. Disappointed that once again he would not meet her in this world. But melancholy was replaced by shock and startle as he was greeted by another unexpected appearance on the floor's Exiting Hall.

"Huh?! What are you supposed to be?" How was he suppose to react, he was looking at an exact replica of himself.

"Surprised? I guess you should be." It even sounded like him. "After all I look just like you."

"..." What is this thing?

"I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data."

"..." Who on earth was Vexen? Wait. Could that be the guy he fought with a few floors back? He had said that he had gotten valuable data from his fight with Riku. So this must be his result. "So you're a fake me."

"Not a 'fake'!" The replica shouted in offense. "I don't care if you're 'real'! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, thought!"

"?" Riku quirked an eyebrow, slightly intrigued on what that one way was as the replica of himself was pointing at him confidently.

"Unlike you, I fear nothing."

"Are you calling me a coward?" This replica was tempting his temper.

"You're afraid of the dark!" The replica accused. "The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say."

"Grr..." He honestly couldn't argue with that.

"But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." The replica proclaimed as he went into Dark Mode and pulled out his Soul Eater replica, making Riku go on edge again. "So... I can wipe the floor with you!"

This was so weird fighting with himself. At one point he contemplated if the replica was not him, and he was not the replica. But he knew who he was, it was only a passing thought in the heat of battle to distract him. And unlike the replica he had king Mickey to come and help him, he didn't have to rely on the darkness. Which is why the replica had lost to him.

"Hey, Fake." Riku called out to the replica that was knelling on the ground in exhaustion. "I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me."

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger." He would let Riku have this win, for now. But next time, he would bring Riku to his knees. This he promised to himself as he rose to his feet again. "The next time we fight, you're finished!"

"Then let's fight now!" Why simply talk if you were only threatening, own up to it. Riku rushed his replica, only for his imitation to push him back with the force of darkness that acted as a shield around him. The replica laughed as Riku hit the ground.

"It's nice having darkness on my side." The replica taunted at him as he tried to get back up. "You are SO missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?"

"Enough!"

"Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough." The replica mocked before turning to leave. "So long, Real Thing. Hope you don't miss me."

"Come back!" Riku called out but he was already gone. Leaving him alone once again, and his pride wounded. "Tst. No way. I'm not a coward..."

Riku couldn't understand why, but the replica's words had really gotten to him. And in the end he did end up wiping the floor with Riku. He couldn't stand for such a blow, running up to the next floor, he was hoping to catch up to the replica. Riku looked around, only to see that this floor was empty as well.

"Come out! Show yourself, Fake!" Riku called out into the room. He got a reply, but not from whom he was expecting.

"Fake? Oh, no... That's not exactly the right word." The voice of Ansem taunted at him in lecture. Riku looked around only for Ansem to appear right in front of him, cool and aloof with his arms crossed.

"What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?"

"More like a model." Ansem corrected. "He is an example of what you should try to be."

"!" So what, he should try to be a jerk who's a sore loser?

"He accepts the darkness... Just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid." Ansem proclaimed, throwing the same thing the replica said back at Riku. "Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear."

"When have I been afraid of the dark?" Riku shot back at him. He was never afraid of the dark. HE was the one that plunge into the darkness without any hesitation when...

"Inside of the card-worlds... you grappled desperately with the darkness." Ansem pointed out, calling out his bluff. "Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you."

"!" He didn't want to hear this. "Be quiet!"

He pulled out his Soul Eater only to be pushed back again, but this time he was ready and flipped back to land on his feet.

"Stubborn boy." Ansem huffed at Riku, tossing at him some more world cards. "Then continued your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness."

"..." Riku watched as Ansem faded back into darkness again. 'Seriously, what is wrong with this Ansem? The Ansem I know would usually use force until you submitted to the darkness. This one kinda mellows back and leaves you to your own devices until you learn from the darkness. He didn't even try to fight me this time. In a strange way, this Ansem was trying to help me... in a mocking way, but it wouldn't be Ansem if it wasn't otherwise.'

Well, it looks like he was given more cards to go up on the floors. It seems like he still has a long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dawn

This time around, Riku was given cards to worlds he had never been to before. He had no idea where he was going, so he took the first card that came to hand and used it to open the door. Apparently his first stop was to a world known as Atlantica.

He was startled at first to find himself under water, and instantly went to hold his breath. But then he noticed that he wasn't floating or swimming in the water, but was simply standing at the bottom of the ocean like he would on land. Taking a chance, he open his mouth and took notice that he could breath. He wasn't even releasing any air bubbles either. Not looking a miracle horse in its mouth, he took things as they were without question and headed further into the world.

The Heartless seemed to have to swim to get around in this world, but he did not. Perhaps it had something to do with them being fragment memories of this world while he was simply a guest walking among them. Either way, the world was beautiful. He had always wanted to get a chance to swim at the bottom of the sea back on his island, but never got the chance to since whenever he was out on the ocean he was helping his dad out on the fishing boat.

It was nothing like he'd ever seen before, and not to be lame or make a pun but it was like a world of its own compared to the surface. Maybe when all this was over, he would give this a try again. Although, next time he would probably have to learn a spell that would allow him to breath under water. The place was amazing, what with the seaweed, the underwater plants, the occasional sea wrecked treasure from ships, and the underground air holes. The only thing that seemed out of place were the doors to the next grove room that needed to be opened with cards.

This place was a fun break from the stress that was building up from the castle floors'. Jumping on bubbles, running away from giant biting clams, and climbing outward stone ladders on cliff sides, it kinda made him feel like a kid again. That was until he bumped into Ursula in the Key of Beginnings room. Well, at least he had fun in the many room between that until he had to face off with another member of the Dark Council from his past. Somehow she seemed much bigger than he last remembered her, and a lot more testy. She kept trying to bite him.

It was at moments like this, he wised he could swim, it would make this fight a whole lot easier. Cause now he would have to jump to reach her face, and he would have to hope she bent her head close enough. Even then, he would have to tempt her closer in anger by attacking her tentacles, which didn't take his assault lightly as they smacked the sense out of him. But soon he had taken her down and had received her booster card as an award. No wonder Sora had taken down the Dark Council's members so quickly, they were easy. It was too bad Riku hadn't seen how weak they were in the beginning, maybe he could have avoided this whole darkness trouble to begin with. But with her gone, Riku made his way out of the world and onto the floor's Exiting Hall.

'Well, where to next?' Without much of a look, Riku pulled out the next card once he reached the next floor's cream door. "Olympus Coliseum? Huh... Isn't that the world that Hades said he was from? Well I'm about to find out.'

Opening the door, he walked into a world that looked like it was made for gladiators and warriors. Riku had heard about this place, this was suppose to be the world that some of the greatest fighters gathered around to participate in its battle tournaments. This was the place he use to sense Sora and his companions going to from time to time, and apparently it was one of the places he had trained before going to rescue Riku from the Heartless world, according to his mother. It was suppose to test your merit as a warrior, and your heart as a hero. Riku felt like he was no hero at this moment, but... he was a fighter. He would give this place all he's got.

Riku could see the attraction Sora had for this place; he had always wanted to fight in a tournament to prove his strength. This was a great place to learn from your opponents, and make battle companions through fighting. That was the strange friendship between boys: they'll fight each other one minute, and become good friends soon after. But it looks like Riku wouldn't be getting that since all he was bumping into were Heartless. The place looked like it was set up to be a run-through triathlon challenge competition, but no one was there to participate. Oh well, at least the world was nice. It had a style to it that was unlike the other worlds he had been too. It was a pity he didn't take the chance to go to the real thing when he had the opportunity.

He had come to the room of the Key of Beginnings, where it seem that the finish line was. This one had a coliseum arena in the room, and Hades was waiting for him in the arena, ready for a match. He had not seen Sora defeat this Dark Council member, nor did he know if Sora ever did take him down. But Riku was sure he could take down this ruler of the Underworld.

But he had almost counted his eggs too soon as Hades was literally toasting him with his flames. Regrettable, Riku had to call on his Dark Mode to save himself at the last second. He hated relying on the darkness inside him, but he needed it in order to survive the match. Hades was much harder than he thought, and had almost defeated him. Riku almost felt like he didn't deserve the Hades booster card rewarded to him from the fight, but he took it any way. The people he was beginning to face were steadily getting stronger, he would need all the help he could get. Especially since he could sense one of the smells of darkness in the castle had dissipated away. It smelled like that Vexen guy- or Nobody. Riku didn't know, it was hard to tell what they were, he would just have to go by what Vexen had hinted they were. It looks like somebody had destroyed Vexen, somewhere further up on the castle floors. Whoever they were, they reeked of darkness too.

But he had no time to dwell on what has already been done, Riku needed to keep going. It would seem that his next stop on the floor above the previous floor was to a world called, Wonderland. Riku had heard about this before... but it was on the slip of his tongue.

"!" That's when it hit him. 'This is the world that Alice was talking about, where everything was nonsense! Maybe she's here as well, at least her memory fragment.

The place was already ridiculous enough, all of the plants were so big it made him feel like an ant. Or like he had somehow shrunk. Even the Heartless here seemed a little weird, some were shaped like flowers while others were like horns. Sometimes he would have to whack-on glowing bell flowers to get overgrown vines off the next door, and occasionally would have to jump on big mushrooms, or giant toadstools, to get to higher grounds. This place was madness. It didn't help prove his case wrong when he ended up in a room that looked like the dinning room of a giant and a Heartless that looked to be made of folded paper carrying torches guarded the place.

He had taken down the Heartless and had faced the room of Beginnings, but still no Alice.

"..." He was actually looking forward to seeing that little girl full of imagination and wonder, but it would seem that his memories would have otherwise. It looks like Alice wouldn't be there to show him around. He had thought at least... he had some good memories with the ten-year-old girl. But it would seem, that he had cast her out his heart as well. But that kinda made sense, after all, he did have to push her aside in order to appease his conscious about what he was doing with Maleficent to the princesses of heart in order to receive power and rescue his friends. He didn't even consider the feelings of others, or their hearts. So the voice was right, he did cast people aside in his heart, that was just in his nature apparently.

Disappointed that he had finally seen the world that Alice was talking about but no Alice, Riku made his way to the next room, ignoring the door with a face for a handle and keyhole as he opened it and went through. Climbing up the ladder to the world's exit, he made his way up the Exiting Hall's stairs and proceeded on to the next floor.

"Just one card left." Riku sadly said out loud to himself as he looked down at his last world card. Even though the end to his trial was near, he was still scared about what was going to happen to him 'after that'. "If I get through this, will I be free of the darkness?"

The answer made him nervous. He wasn't ready for this.

It didn't help much that another smell of darkness in the castle had been squished out, somewhere up higher on the floors. He didn't recognized this darkness, he didn't know the person the stench belonged to. But what he did know was that they were no more. The castle was starting to smell cleaner, but he had a good idea that it wasn't because of him. No matter how many of the dark fragments he faced from his past, he was not the one that was effecting the darkness in this castle. It was not a reflection of his actions, only a secondary course of action that he had no part in.

However, unlike last time, it wasn't another user of darkness that took them out, but a wielder of light. But Riku couldn't recognize or tell whom they were. To his relief they actually had a heart; which meant that there were others in the castle like him besides himself. So he wasn't alone. Maybe if he continued going up the floors he could possibly meet up with them. However that seemed unlikely, he was down to his last card, there was no way for him to go further after that. Also, this person's heart was so train wrecked it was a headache for Riku just trying to pick it up, let alone decipher. It was strange, it was like the heart was constantly changing. Slowly deteriorating and being broken down only to be put back together differently; and each time it was broken down it only got stronger. Whomever it was must of had a strong heart; however, Riku was greatly concern about the condition of the heart with all the stress it is being put under. Yet, there was nothing Riku could do for them from where he was, they would just have to survive with their own devices. Besides, if they were cleaning up this castle to help ease his nose of the stench of darkness, he would let them run their course. He had things he needed to take care of on his part anyway.

Using his last card, he entered the world known as Halloween Town. The place was dark, but not that Realm of Darkness dark. Just a good haunting kinda dark, like a place that would give you a good scare but no actual harm. Riku grew excited, he had wanted to go to this place when he sensed Sora making a stop at this place and defeated Oogie Boggie. The place seemed like fun, and the place looked awesome with its decorations.

But the place was empty. Where were the monsters and ghouls that were suppose to scare him? Riku was disappointed that this place was empty too. Oogie Boggie had once talked about the King of the Pumpkin Patch that ruled this place, that could scare the bones out of grown men, called Jack Skeleton. But it looks like no pumpkin patch king was coming out to scare him. He was all alone in this world with only the Heartless for company. That alone was a little scary enough. The isolation was starting to get to him a little, but still he continued to proceed. Just simply enjoying the wonders of this world. Running past jack-o-lanterns and street-lamps and jumping through guillotines; running under the Moon in the dead of night. The place would have been a great experience if he had a costume of his own to fit in with. But he was only a guest in the memory of this world, he would have to walk among it as he was. Chances were he would have to face Oogie Boggie as another embodiment of the darkness inside of him.

'Called it.' Riku thought to himself as he made it to the room of the Key of Beginning where Oogie Boggie was waiting for him on the higher level of a large gambling wheel.

He was caged in and had to break Oogie Boggie's throw and destroy the right dice that Oogie Boggie threw in to break through his defenses. The other two would either disintegrate from his touch or explode in his face. But when he did pick the right one, it knocked Oogie Boggie out of it and left him open for attack as the fences would go down. If he was lucky he would get a mouse card that would automatically lower Oogie boogie's defenses. In no time Oogie Boggie was defeated and he had received his booster card as a reward. And with that the last member of the Dark Council was defeated. Riku had overcome the darkness, and had won. The castle floors should hold nothing more for him, he should be done with this card trial. All that was left was to face what awaited him at the end. As much as he enjoyed this world it was time for him to head to the exit. His journey through the castle was almost over, it was time to see how it will end.

Taking the latter up the to exit to the Exiting Hall, Riku open the cream doors to head up the stairs to the next floor. Or at least he would have if there wasn't a giant man with a bulked blade standing in his way. This man had a strong cheek bone and face structure with a square chin. His eyes were a calming blue, which contrasted with the rest of his intimidating presence. And his hair was wild with its brown short spikes that waved out behind. He was wearing another one of those black robes like that Vexen guy had. Could he possibly be a 'Nobody' as well? Whatever 'that' means.

"!" Riku got on guard. This man reeked of darkness, but not as bad as the other ones that were in the castle. He just stood there, patiently waiting as Riku made it all the way into the room. "That scent... You're another one of those 'nobodies.'"

"You done well thus far." The man complemented with a deep voice. "But to possess your powers, and yet fear the darkness... What a waste."

"I do not... fear it!" Riku was getting tired of people throwing the sames words at him. The only people he got to meet in this place and they were all mocking him to be a coward.

"I sense that you do." The man replied, as if countering a bluff. "You're also capable of controlling the darkness."

"..." Yeah right, the last time someone said that to him he lost all control of his body.

"Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you lose both light and darkness- and disappear." The man answer, calling forth a powerful flow of darkness from himself that flood the room with its power. Riku had to guard from the initial wave of the darkness before everything calmed down again. "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart- of an infantile coward!"

"!" Riku brought up his Soul Eater, ready for a fight that was most likely going to happen.

"Now, stop resisting- and let the darkness in!" The man called Lexaeus fully lifted up his blade point from the floor, bringing it into stance.

Riku was caught off guard, Lexaeus's blade was slow but had a powerful blow as it shook the floor with its impacts.

"Take this!" Riku gritted through his teeth as he took the chance between the breaks in Lexaeus's swings. "Like it?!"

But Lexaeus quickly swirled his blade around in answer, knocking Riku back with its power. Giving Riku only a moment to get out of the way as Lexaeus slashed his blade down creating an impact wave that vibrated through the floor.

"You can't run!" Lexaeus roared, throwing his blade at Riku with a speed that had set it on fire as Riku circled around him, trying to find an opening. The blade barely missed Riku as he ran on passed it, the heat from it singing at his back. Riku sweat-dropped in alarm as the blade impaled into the wall, thinking about how that almost could have been him. The blade seemed to have a will of its own as it had returned to Lexaeus's hand.

"Just give up!" Lexaeus slashed his blade through the air, sending a swirling wave of fire at Riku as he continued to circle.

"!" Eventually Riku had gotten the chance he was looking for, taking the initiative he dashed at Lexaeus, striking him with a combo. It had dazed him for a second, but Lexaeus seemed to recover quickly. It took a little more for Riku to get Lexaeus out of breath, but at that point Riku was out of breath too.

"Curse you..." Lexaeus huffed as he backed away a little, knelling over as he rested his weight on his blade that was digging into the floor. Riku had some how gotten a card from him, but Lexaeus looked like he still had some fight in him.

"You're finished!" Riku assured to him as he leaped towards Lexaeus to finish the job. But Lexaeus gritted his teeth and rose up onto his feet again.

"Don't mock me!" He roared at Riku, slashed his large blade at him, knocking Riku up onto the ceiling hard.

"Ah!- (Exhale)!" The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ceiling, his eyes opened wide in shock until he limply fell to the floor, dropping his Soul Eater.

"You were too much trouble." Lexaeus said over to Riku's unconscious body. He slowly walked over to Riku to finish him off, still sore from the fight before. But he halted as a darkness came out of Riku's body. "Hm?"

The darkness engulfed Riku's body, only to bring him into Dark Mode.

"(Ah)!" Lexaeus gasped in surprise at the sudden turn of events. Riku was too much of a coward to even use the darkness in a fight, let alone use it in his unconscious state. How was this even possible?

He was getting up.

Rising onto one knee, Riku suddenly vanished. Only to appear behind Lexaeus in a dash and slash him. The blow had made Lexaeus drop his blade.

"Too slow." Riku taunted with two voices as he still remained in stance behind Lexaeus.

"..." Lexaeus stumbled a little before he started to fade away. Strangely he was content with his demise. With the last of his energy, he turned his head to look behind him, back to Riku and back to the stairs. "You are the Superior's- Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started."

"Heh," he was smirking. Lexaeus had disappeared from existence and he was smirking. Something was wrong with him. But this wasn't Riku. Riku had felt his control slip the moment his eyes had closed. His grasp over his body was taken when he hit the floor, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was falling into the black.

"I see you now... clearly."

"Huh?" Riku had woken up to the sound of Ansem's voice, realizing he was no longer in the castle but floating in pitch black. It was terrifying and rattled him a little as he swatted around, trying to grab a hold of something. Put there was nothing to grasp, this place was empty. Nothing but the darkness. "Lexaeus?!"

"Riku... I can see your heart..." This was Ansem, truly Ansem. There was no doubt about it. Only the real Ansem could have such a cold grip over Riku's heart at the mere sound of his voice. There was no lecturing with self-realization lessons, or mild assistance while keeping space, nor a choice like the Ansem from before. This Ansem was a pure dark presence that demanded for you to submit. It pulled at you, choked at your heart until you gave in to its overwhelming pressure.

"No... it's not. Darkness this foul could only... only be-" Riku shook at the thought while he floated in the darkness.

"That's it, remember me... Let me drift into your heart..." Ansem coast him on until Riku remember his name. He wanted to make sure Riku never forgets it; he wanted to hear Riku say it.

"Ansem!" Riku shouted in anger as he looked up into the darkness. Ansem could only laugh, slowly growing into mad hysterics at Riku's weak attempt at intimidation.

"You called out my name." Ansem taunted at Riku, his voice circling around him where Riku couldn't really pick him up. "You have been thinking about me... You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good..."

He lived off of fear. It feeds the darkness. Riku got a chill up his spine by just that one word.

"The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold..." Riku flinched back in alarm as Ansem appeared in the darkness in front of him. "Your heart will be mine!"

"!" Riku pulled back in alarm as Ansem reached out at him in the darkness. Blocking his face as Ansem's hand drew in close, too scared to do anything else in the moment.

"Riku, fight!" Cried out the voice of king Mickey that appeared in a bright light that got in between Ansem and him. "Don't let him win!"

"!" The light grew brighter, making Riku flinch his eyes shut until they dimmed again. Only for king Mickey hologram to appear, blocking Riku off from Ansem. "Your Majesty?!"

"You meddlesome king!" Ansem roared back in aggravation as he flinched back from king Mickey's inner light, blocking his face with his arm.

"..." Soon Riku found himself back in his body and back on the castle floor. Tiredly bringing himself back on his feet again, he looked down at his hands as he checked if everything was okay. "The king... He protected me..."

He had saved him from Ansem. But... where was he now?

"Your Majesty, where are you? Please answer!" Riku called out as he looked around the Exiting Hall, but no one was in sight and no one was responding. Lexaeus's scent was gone, most likely disposed of by Ansem when he had taken over Riku's body. And king Mickey was nowhere in sight. But... he could feel a warm presence in his heart. Even if king Mickey was not physically there, he would always be there in Riku's heart. He place a hand gently over his heart as he looked down at it. "You're with me, aren't you..."

The truth of this warms and calmed his troubled heart down. With his ease again returned, Riku made his way up the stairs onto the next floor. But as he made it onto the next floor he could feel the whole castle shake as a large stench of darkness had been destroyed. He had steadied himself with bent knees and a solid footing until the shaking had stopped.

"What? One of the scents has died- a really strong one." He couldn't believe it, the presence with a wrecked heart had taken down one of the larger stenches of darkness in the castle. It must have been quite a fight, the air had seemed a lot more cleaner. But he had no time to ponder how this had come about, since another one of those 'nobodies' had made their appearance on the floor. This one seem much younger than the guy from before, almost around Riku's age but a little bit more older. He had short dark blue hair that had a goth twist to it as they spiked out and his bangs covered half of his face on one side, only revealing one of his blue eyes on his aloof expressing face.

"The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has been felled by the Keyblade master." The young man said, cutting to the chase.

"Keyblade... You mean Sora! Sora is here?!"

"Yes. Want to see him? But... can you face him?"

"What's that mean?" This man didn't waste any time with games like most of the others did, but he still seemed to toy with Riku's emotions subtly in his words. That alone made him pretty dangerous.

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart. Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?"

"..." So he was playing at Riku's subconscious insecurities and fears...

"Sora's fare is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who host the dark- in other words, it's you."

"!"

"If you don't believe the words I say..." He threw Riku a card, tossing it passed Riku as Riku caught it as it crossed, "then you had best see the truth with your own eyes."

"This card!" Riku gasped as he looked at the card. "This is our-"

"Yes, it is your home." And then he was gone. Leaving Riku to his own devices once again.

"..." Nervous now, Riku made his way up the stairs to the door to the worlds. Opening it with the card to take him back to Destiny Islands. Once there, he didn't even feel like exploring. Riku was just happy to be back at home again, he never even realized how homesick he was until he was back on the island again. Running to their Paopu fruit tree, Riku sat on its bent branch to rest for a second as he looked out at the sea. Ahh, he could practically feel the ocean's taste in the wind. "I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much..."

There was no one to respond to him, or even listen to his words.

"Hmph." It would seem that he was talking to himself. And he was okay with that, right now he just needed to get it out of his system. "There was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved."

Feeling as if he had rested enough, he jumped off the tree again. Only to spot three of his friends from the island over had the dinghy harbor. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"Is that...?" Riku couldn't believe it... there were others on the island too. "Hey!"

Well of course they would be on the island, but so far nobody had shown up in his memories of the worlds and he was just happy to see them. Rushing over to the bridge, he didn't even waste time and just jumped down. Running along the beach until he reached them as quick as he could. He was happy to see them, really he was, but... they were so quiet. They weren't even looking at him.

"What's with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet." That got Tidus's and Wakka's attention as they turned to look at Riku, Selphie just kept on staring off at the sea from her seat on the edge of the harbor. They just stared at him and said nothing. "What, is there something on my face?"

Why weren't they saying anything?

"Guys?!"

They faded away and disappeared.

"!" Riku flinched a little in surprised as they disappeared, leaving him alone again. In their place, they left a Key of Beginnings card.

The island seemed nothing like he remembered it to be. It was a lot bigger and swarming with Heartless. Riku found it a little odd that the island would be separated into rooms with doors, but he just guess that was just the workings of the castle's floor, it was opening the memory of the Destiny Islands' world to interpretation. But on the bases it still mostly resembled his island after he left the initial 'beach room' from before. And if he thought about it, of course this place would be bigger than all the other worlds, this was the place were most of his memories were influenced. He grew up in this place...

He eventually found his way to the door that could only be opened with the use of the Key of Beginnings card. Somehow he had found his way back to the bridge that led to the Paopu fruit trees. Seems like the rooms only led him around in a circle. But he was startled as he felt a presence behind him on the bridge, instantly turning around only to find out that it was Kairi.

"Kairi..." It was good to see her awake and well. But... he didn't really know what to say to her. How could he explain himself to her? His actions had caused great suffering to others, and her in the long run. But she didn't hold any contentment as she just stared at him, saying nothing. Just like the others... "Hey, Kairi. Are you-"

But she faded away. Her disappearance seemed to sting more than the others.

"Ahh." Riku could only sigh as one of his closes friends faded away before his eyes. "No!"

"Surely you knew this would happen." The guy from before had returned again much to Riku's annoyance.

"!" He was in no mood for this right now as looked over from the corner of his eyes behind him before turning around.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings." The guy pointed out. "That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one."

"That's a lie!" Riku strongly denied. "I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selpie and Wakka! Kairi and Sora, too! They're my... my... my closest friends..."

But his words lost their flame as he deflated at the end. Bowing his head as he thought about how he turned his back on them for power.

"And you threw away those friends?" The guy bringing out loud what Riku was thinking. "Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten."

That is when he started pointing the blame.

"You destroyed your home!"

"!" Riku gasped in alarm at his accusation. His world falling apart around him in his fears and anxieties as it took on the form it did when it was falling into darkness. Riku looked around in alarm as his home was being destroyed once again before his eyes. "This is... that night!"

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!"

"!" Riku gasped in alarm as the guy pointed towards the edge of the island they were floating on. Right at the spot where Riku once stood when his world was falling apart, that moment before he followed a hood-robbed Ansem through a portal of darkness to Hollow Bastion. As if the memory had solidified a holo-image of himself had appeared in its place, its back turned to them just like Riku remembered the moment.

"You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU!" The guy accused, eating away at Riku's conscious filling him with guilt and doubt. "You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you belong to the darkness. You should look- look at what you truly are!"

Riku watched as the holo-image of himself was engulfed by darkness and replaced with a Darkside that arised from its dark pool.

"This... this can't be who I really am!" Riku didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it.

The Darkside slanted his beady yellow eyes accusingly at Riku as it moved to strike him with its hand.

Its fist had opened a pool of darkness which had brought out more shadow Heartless, but gave rise to an opening as Riku struck at its hand while it was down on his level. But eventually it would pull back, forcing Riku to have to move around and jump for its hand again. It was the only vulnerable spot in the Heartless' defense that Riku could reach, and even then it was hardly doing any damage. Even using a king Mickey card did little help. His only hope was to try and reach for a more vulnerable spot like its face. But how was he going to do that?

As if answering his prayers, a mouse card had fallen into the area. Judging by the cards great track record, Riku used it and level building pillars had risen from the ground, leading up to the Darkside Heartless' face. Not taking a good thing for granted, Riku jumped his way up and began striking at Darkside's face. And just when the pillars were starting to come down again Riku was able to finish Darkside off with the last blow, jumping up to deliver it as the pillars were coming down. Grabbing Darkside's booster card while he landed back down on the ground.

He was exhausted from the fight, and out of breath, his emotions had drained him more than regularly in the fight. He had looked around to see that island was still in ruin and the guy from before had disappeared. But he was startled with a mix of surprised relief and concern as he saw Sora standing at the edge of the island where his holo-image once stood.

"Sora?!" He called out to Sora, but Sora didn't respond as his back remained turned to Riku. Perhaps he couldn't hear him over the chaotic winds. "Sora!"

A doorway out of there had appeared behind Riku but he didn't care about that now. What was important to him now was his friend. Running up to Sora he tried calling out to him again.

"Sora, it's me-" But he had to jump back as Sora quickly turned around, slashing his Keyblade at him. "What?"

Sora was crouched down like he always was when he was ready for a fight. Charging at Riku, he didn't know what to do as Sora came at him with the full intent to harm him. Summoning out his Soul Eater at the last second, Riku parried Sora's Keyblade, holding Sora back while still trying not to harm him.

"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, I recognize you."

"!" He could talk! None of the other memory fragments he had would talk to him, other than Maleficent. This actually relieved Riku a little to hear his friend again, but at the same time... it alarmed him that this might actually 'not' be memory fragment. And if that were true than this... could actually be Sora and what 'he' thought of him now. The guy had said Sora was in the castle, it could be a possibility.

"I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora pushed back off of Riku, shooting at Riku with the light of his Keyblade. It had hurt as the laser focused light shot Riku back off his feet. Sora sadly approached closer to Riku again "How can the light hurt you? Riku... Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness."

"..." Riku slowly tried to sit up, wanting to deny Sora's claims but was still too sore to speak.

"So be it." Sora huffed as he braced himself to deal with his friend and what he believed he has become. "It's time for you to face the light!"

He raised up his Keyblade, charging up his light as it soon engulfed Riku making him flinch back in its blinding light. Soon Riku found himself falling in a sea of white blankness, forever falling without any end.

"I'm... fading..." Riku tiredly said out into the blankness, unable to control his fall. "Fading away... into the light."

In a way... he kinda wanted this...

He wanted the darkness inside him to be gone. Now he was surrounded by the blankness of light. How strange... it wasn't as warm as he expected, nor as comforting as the light he was use to.

"You won't fade." Called out a voice that reminded him of Kairi.

"!" He could see her now. She looked like Kairi, and yet... she didn't really feel like Kairi, although they both had the same aura. And even still, he felt like he could trust her.

"You can't fade. There's no power that can defeat you- not the light, not the darkness." She warmly said to him. "So don't run from the light- and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger."

"Make me stronger? Darkness too?"

"Yeah. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart- it's vast and it's deep... but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again."

"All this time I've tried to push the darkness away-"

"You've gotta just remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength- the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness- "

"-and I'll be able to see through the brightest light-" He was finally getting it.

"Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends."

"Can I face them?"

"You don't want to?" He saw it. For a moment there, the person behind the Kairi mask had shown her true self, he could even hear the break in their voices. She kinda looked like Kairi, and had her eyes, but her skin was paler and her hair was longer as she hung her blond locks to one side of her shoulder and she had a simple white sundress on. She wasn't Kairi, but she still held concern for him, which made him feel warm inside after all the people he had run into trying to just destroy him and use him. It was such a relief after so long of nothing but fighting.

"You know I do. Of course." He warmly replied back to her question, her Kairi mask returning back again as her real self disappeared again in a moment. She smiled at his answer, disappearing in the light again as Riku's spirit had returned again. "And I will! With my strength- My dark strength!"

With the darkness inside him, he had pulled himself upright in the light void again, ceasing his falling into its blankness.

"Darkness!" Calling forth his Dark Mode, he sensed into the void until he picked up on the scent of darkness. Turning towards it, he struck.

"Impossible!" Sora had grunted in pain in the voice of the stranger as he gripped his slash wound that Riku had given as he pulled himself out of the light. Revealing his true colors, the guy had fallen out of his Sora disguise and knelled to the ground in pain. Slowly he rose back to his feet again to face Riku. "How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?"

"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell."

"!"

"I guess I followed the darkness right to you."

"This is absurd..." The guy growled in outrage as he clinched his fist. "Then I shall make you see... That your hopes are nothing- nothing but a mere illusion!"

The guy had surrounded himself with swarms of paper as he summoned a book as his weapon. This guy didn't seem like much of a fighter, it wasn't a hard match.

"Vanish." Riku taunted as he shot energy of darkness at the guy, knocking him back onto the edge of the island. The fight was going by much faster with the power of darkness giving Riku a boost.

"Go!" And he was having a rather fun time breaking the guys cards and beating him in Dual. "Your memories shall be mine."

"!" Riku's eyes widened as the guy's pages had turned into images of him, hiding the real one in a swarm of himself.

"Had enough?" But he wouldn't be able to taunt for long as Riku sniffed him out, and just went after his book to get rid of the illusions. "What?! What is this?"

With a Slieght, Riku had finished him off.

"Ugh... I'm defeated...?" The guy couldn't even believe that he had lost as he knelled down to catch his breath. Riku had collected his booster card as a award only to find out that the guy's actually name was Zexion. Seemed like a waste to have fought the guy and 'not' get his name, just doesn't bring a significance to the victory without it. "After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness."

"I know who I am." He wasn't going to fall for his tricks again. He would no longer be taunted into guilt of what he wasn't or was.

"When did that happen?" Zexion huffed as he got back on his feet again. "You were always terrified of the dark before-"

"Not anymore!" Riku proclaimed as he dashed at Zexion.

But the way Zexion flinched and coiled away made Riku change his course of attack. He was scared... scared to die and disappear. Riku couldn't honestly finish him off, this Zexion still had the desire to live. Changing his aim, he struck at a spot where it would only damage Zexion, not finish him off. Zexion grunted in pain and disappeared into a dark portal, most likely believing that he had fooled Riku into thinking that he had finished him off. But Riku was no idiot, he could still smell him in the castle. But he would let him live... he was harmless for now.

Changing out of Dark Mode he headed out the Doorway where it lead to another room in the world. The island was back to normal again, much to Riku's relief. He kept on going further into the rooms, seeing where the doors would take him. But soon he found himself jumping up a stone uplift cliff-side out of the world and into the Exit Hall of the floor. He was going to miss those islands, but Riku was sure he would see them again 'for real' soon.

Startled he felt the darkness of Zexion destroyed as he made it up the stairs to the next floor. It would seems that someone else had finished the job for him. It was a shame really... he was hoping that the guy could've survived.

"Riku..." Ansem called out to him as he walked further onto the floor. Riku had ignore his voice and continued focusing on who could have snuffed out Zexion while he kept going on, but Ansem wouldn't have it. "Riku..."

"Who's there?!" Riku was startled into attention as Ansem voice finally caught up to his ears.

"I know you can feel it..." Ansem taunted as Riku looked around trying to find him. "The grip that I have on your heart."

"!" Riku instantly touched his heart on reflex. A small gesture to make his feel a sense of security, not an act of any real defense.

"You have let in the darkness, Riku. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness."

"I'm not like that now!"

"Yes, you are." Ansem gently spoke to him like he were a pouting child before stunning Riku's control over his body.

"Can't move!" Riku gritted under his teeth as he tried to fight his invisible restraints. Darkness began to seep out of him.

"The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become." Ansem taunted. "Controlling you is effortless."

But a light had dashed into the room, coming around in front of Riku only to seep into his heart, pushing Ansem's control back.

"Errh!" Ansem grunted in pain as he was forced back by the light. "Must you interfere again?!"

"Ah!" Riku grunted out in relief as he was released from his restraints.

"Phew! Sure glad I made it in time!" Riku quickly turned around at the sound of king Mickey's voice behind him. This time his voice didn't have that echo sound to it, it almost sounded like he was really there. "That oughta keep Ansem busy for a while."

"Huh?" He was really there.

"Sorry I couldn't come here sooner, Riku." King Mickey apologized as he approached him.

"Your Majesty, is it you?" Riku couldn't really believe it.

"Uh-huh." This couldn't be an illusion, Riku had to make sure. Grabbing at king Mickey's cheeks he squished them in a little. He could feel them, he could touch them, king Mickey was real. "Whoa! That tickles!"

King Mickey shook Riku's hands off while Riku started to laugh under his breath.

"This time, you're not an illusion. I'm so glad that you could make it here." Riku happily said, glad that he was no longer alone in this place.

"I made a promise to you that I would find a way, didn't I?" But king Mickey was startled as Riku suddenly crashed onto the floor. "Oh!"

"Ahh... I'm okay. Don't worry. Guess I'm just relieved." Riku humbly said in pure honesty from his spot on the floor. "I've- I've been alone so long that having someone else around is... is a little... overwhelming."

"..."

"But... uh, how did you make it here? I thought it was too far."

"I found a card to help me." King Mickey said, pulling out a card that Riku recognized to be a world card. It said that it lead to a world called Twilight Town, but Riku had never been to or heard of a place like that before. "I needed a way outta the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness. That's what let me find you. I guess the card thought its place was to be with you."

King Mickey handed the card over to Riku who took it without complaint. He had never heard of the place before, but he was soon about to find out what it was.

"Maybe you're right."

"The power of light should keep Ansem locked up for a while."

"Alright then your Majesty, let's see what lies beyond the next door." Riku said as he walked over to the cream doors and used the card to open them to the world of Twilight Town.

Looking around, it was a nice quiet place. The sun was setting with that nice colorful hues of orange, pink, and purple as the town started to light up with street lamps and neon signs. The place had a nice orange glow to it; but Riku couldn't recall ever coming to this place.

"Where am I? Where is this place?" Riku said while he looked out into the town, suddenly noticing that he was one person short. "Your Majesty?"

He looked behind him to see that king Mickey seems to have not made it into the world with him. But his worry didn't last long as Ansem had appeared in front of him through a dark portal.

"You must battle me all alone." Riku instantly brought his attention to the front as Ansem spoke. "Against my dark powers!"

"..." Riku had pulled his weapon out for a second, only to smirk as he lowered his blade again, not playing along with this Ansem's game. This guy was no real threat, or evil.

"What's this? Are you giving up?" Ansem mocked to Riku, not really making any real moves either as he taunted Riku on. "Finally ready to surrender to your fate?"

"You're not the true Ansem."

"!" Ansem's eyes widen in alarm that Riku had finally figured it out, but exhaled and relaxed his pose as he saw no point playing the facade anymore.

"Your scent is different." Riku said, answering this Ansem impostor's silent question on how Riku had figured it out. "The Ansem in my heart smells darker. The odor is more foul. But... your scent isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else."

"..."

"I finally understand. You're the one who guided me when it started." Riku concluded in silent gratitude for this stranger's help, even if he did that in the form of the greatest darkness in Riku's heart. "You came to me pretending to be Ansem. You gave me the card- To make me face the darkness."

"Hm." The Ansem impostor smirked as he began to change into his true identity. "That is correct."

"..." Riku watch as the Ansem before him changed in to a man in a black robe with a light brown material holding belt loosely wrapped around his waist. He also had a red shoulder cloak and brown scarf around his neck. His face was wrapped up in red bandaged and one of his eyes was cover with two crossing black belts with metal buckles, leaving only his right orangish-red eye to be uncovered from the bandages along with his mouth.

"DiZ, or so I am known." The man introduced himself. "You- I've watched you all along."

"Really. Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Riku didn't hold any hostility towards this man or his accusations of watching him. He just wanted to know what DiZ was after. Why would he go through all this trouble to help someone he's never met before?

"For you to choose." DiZ simply answered as if that explained it all.

"Choose?"

"You are a special entity."

"!" Did he know?

"You exist between light and dark. You stand in the twilight."

"..." Perhaps he didn't know.

"You are to meet Naminé, then choose."

"Naminé? Who's that?"

"You will know soon."

"!" With that DiZ had disappeared into a ball of light and that shot up into the sky, leaving Riku alone in the town again. But not before dropping a Key of Beginnings card for him as the light rocketed off. "..."

The town was so peaceful and quiet, regardless of the Heartless that littered about the place. It had a calming affect to it like Traverse Town, but with a little something more. For some reason, this world gave off a warmer feeling inside than Traverse Town. Perhaps it was the lighting.

Fighting through two rooms of Heartless, still with the help of the king Mickey cards, Riku had made it to the room that required the Key of Beginnings card to open the door. On the other side of the door lied a mansion guarded off by a stone wall covered in ivy and an iron gate. This place seemed to be out of the town and more into the woods most likely near the town.

"Maybe Naminé is here..." Riku said aloud to himself, not really expecting a reply. But got one anyway.

"Hold it."

"!" Riku turned around in alarm at the sudden call, only to see that it was his Replica. But something was different about him. He seemed so tired out, and he reeked a little bit of Zexion. So 'he' was the one that disposed of him...

"..." The Replica approached a little closer to Riku, stopping at a safe distance as they stared each other down. Whatever he saw in Riku seemed to irritate him a little. "Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness- it doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I'm you."

"No. I'M me." Riku corrected, earning an irritated click of the tongue from the replica.

"'I'm me,' he says." The Replica repeats, fuming up inside at the meaning in those words. "Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony, a fake!"

"!" Riku was caught off guard by his outburst. He had not expected for the Replica to react like this. Such pure rage and anguish, this was the most expression that Riku had ever seen the Replica giving in the lot of encounters he had experienced with him. He must have gone through something core deep since the last time Riku had seen him.

"The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember!" The Replica continued to voice out his anger. "And even this newfound power!"

"!" Riku gasped in alarm as the Replica openly displayed the power he had stolen from Zexion. Power is meant to be earned through hard work and dedication, not through stealing it or taking handouts from others, Riku had to learn that last one the hard way.

"I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone- someone who is not at all you!" The Replica cried out as he looked down at his hands. Riku could hear the desperate plea for help through the Replica's words and watched as the strong being he had fought before crumble before him into a mess of raw emotions that he thought even the Replica himself didn't know he was exposing. "But... nothing changes... I'm still just empty! (Inhale) Everything about me is borrowed."

"..." This was truly sad to watch.

"As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" The Replica's head shot up again as he looked at Riku accusingly with raging eyes.

"..." Riku could only pitifully watch his Replica as he pulled out his blade. He had just wanted to be his 'own' person... All he wanted was his own identity and individually, not the existence that was forced upon him by others for 'their' liking. That wasn't so much to ask. That was what all living things should have the right to have, even the living things that were artificially created. Riku couldn't hold it against him for wanting that. But all the same... he wasn't going to allow himself to die just because this guy had wanted to take his place in some twisted logic. So pulling out his Soul Edge, he prepared to defend himself.

The Replica was emotional and a little more reckless, but he was more powerful, not to mention the boost he had from the dark aura he had taken from Zexion. Riku had to be more careful, even though the Replica's defenses were vulnerable, his attacks were more damaging. Riku soon learned this as the Replica would dash through the darkness all around Riku for a slash, and summoned lightning darkness from the ground that spewed out all around him.

"Get ready!" The Replica roared as he slashed down, creating a shock wave that shot out straight along the ground, cutting along Riku's shoulder.

"Take this!" Riku roared back, gritted his teeth through the pain of his wound as he countered back at the Replica with his own strike. Breaking a few of the Replica's moves while he was at it. But still took a few more blows from the Replica in the mix. Realizing that he was going to need a little more help, Riku transformed into Dark Mode. "Darkness!"

Doing Sleight on the Replica as he tried to get his barrings again.

"Get ready!" But the Replica wouldn't have this comeback as he warped through the darkness, striking at Riku as he dashed along the area before coming down to slash at Riku from above. "Vanish!"

Riku barely moved out of the way, changing out of Dark Mode as the blows ate at his dark powers which had taken most of his damage. Riku had to jump back to get the distance between them again as he caught his breath. This guy was tough, stronger than the last time they fought. And he wouldn't let up, as he pursued Riku with a dash thrust.

"Like it?!" The Replica mocked at him.

But Riku replied with a counter combo. "Take this!"

Building up his darkness again, he changed back into Dark Mode to Sleight the Replica again. Only for the Replica to damage him so much that he had changed back to normal again, his dark powers not absorbing all of the Replica's attacks as he was standing on his last toes. But he had a feeling that the Replica was on his last toes as well. He just had to out last him.

Running from his slash attacks, Riku dashed to the side of the Replica and hit him with one last combo strike, hoping that it would finish him off. "Like it!"

It turns out it did.

"Strong... the real thing..." The Replica gasped out as the air was knocked out of his from the strike. He fell to the ground, not getting up. His darkness began to leak out of him, and pool around him like blood as he looked up at the sky. "So... it's over."

"..." Riku put away his blade as he looked down at his Replica, witnessing his last moments. And listen to his last worries.

"Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life." The Replica tiredly said as tiny specks of him began to break off into darkness. "My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake."

"..." In all honestly this was the realist that Riku had ever seen the Replica. He had more heart to him than the Nobodies he had defeated before. "What are you feeling?"

"... What happens when a fake dies- one like me? Where will my heart go?" The Replica answered his question with another question. His expression was starting to change as the sky's clouds took on a more dark color, that was more like darkness, in his eyes. There was a sadness to his voice as the answer scared him. "Does it disappear?"

"It'll go somewhere." Riku assured to his Replica, trying to ease his worries. "Maybe... to the same place as mine."

"Tst. A faithful replica until the very end." The Replica laughed inside at the notice, but he felt more at ease with that. His eyes began to close as he took on a more peaceful look as he began to turn into specks of darkness that floated off into the sky and the pool of darkness had dissolved into the grass. "That's... okay."

"..." Riku didn't honestly want to see the Replica go. But he had to do what he had to do to survive, even so... He had wished that things could have turned out differently.

Dragging off with his wounds he headed off into the next room, breaking through crate boxes in order to find health sphere to heal his wounds. His Replica had put up one heck of a fight, he would give him that, if that fight had gone any further the results might have been different.

Pretty soon Riku was healed enough to confidently keep on going to the next room to face more Heartless. His path had split up to two different direction. He had decided to take the path to the left, but both paths seemed to go straight up anyway. He would just have to see where the 'right' path would take him. Either way, once he had reached the end to the last door, it required a lot of cards to open it AND the Key of Guidance card that he had gotten by the mansion's gate from the Key of Beginnings room.

Inside the room was a major 180 from the Twilight Town's design, the place was so sterile white that Riku had almost thought he was back at the castle again. There seemed to be a flower bud pod in the center of the room. But what had caught Riku's attention was the shy girl who was bashfully hiding behind it. Riku had to tilt his head a little in order to get a good look at her. It was the girl from before...

She timidly made her way from behind the pod to approached Riku, still keeping a good distance from him in her shy nature.

"Are you Naminé?" Riku asked her, trying to break her from her shell without frightening her.

"Yes." She answered.

"I see..." She had confirmed who she was to him with her voice. "That was you..."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Nothing."

"..." She stayed quiet for a moment while she tried to gather up how she was going to go about her next course of action. "Please... Come this way."

She moved out of the way to reveal the pod to him. As he look closer inside of it, Riku notice red shining through it. Only to be accompanied by other colors of black and white... and limbs. And spiky brown hair...

"!" He gasped in alarm as he realized that what was inside the pod was a person. A person he knew. Running up to the pod he called out to the person inside. "Sora!"

But Sora didn't respond. He just continued to sleep peacefully inside the pod.

"What have you done to Sora?" He called back to Naminé in alarm for his friend.

"Nothing." Naminé squeaked in a gasped as she tried to assure Riku. "He's just asleep. To get his memory back."

"..." Riku calmed down a little at that, silently waiting patiently as Naminé explained to Riku what had happened to Sora while he was in the castle. How Marluxia along with another Nobody by the name of Larxene had forced her to mess with Sora's memories so they could control him. How Sora had defeated them alongside his friends to save her; and in the end went into her pods so that she could fix their memories at the cost of the memories he had made in this castle. "So... Sora chose to forget about this castle... and get his old memories back?"

"You have a choice to make, too."

"Why me, too?" Riku asked as he looked up at the pod. "No one's messed with my memories."

"It's not your memories." Naminé gently shook her head as she corrected him. "It's your darkness."

"..." His darkness...?

"In your heart there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now- but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before." Naminé explained. "But I have powers you can use. With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you."

"What happens to me if I let you do that?" Riku asked while putting a hand over his heart in slight comfort. "Will I forget everything like Sora?"

"..." She didn't answer right away, that was never a good sign.

"I'll have to." Riku concluded for himself. In order for Naminé to lock away Ansem and his darkness from Riku's heart, she would have to unchain all the memories dealing with him, making him forget all the things he had been through since he had left the island. All the things that had helped him grow to the point that he was at right now.

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memories." Naminé confirmed his assumptions. "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were."

"..."

"Riku, please choose." She gently asked of him, silently saying she would not do anything without his consent.

"..." The thing was... Riku didn't want to forget. He hadn't come all this way just to forget all the progress he had made... all the friends he had made along the way. Yes he would like to forget all the bad things he had done, but... that wasn't going to change the fact that they had actually happened. He would just be running away from the truth, and from himself. He has to face and accept his actions as he continues to move forward to better himself, that was the only way for him to truly grow. That was the only way for him to truly get a hold of his darkness. Looking up at Sora's pod, he had finally got his answer. "He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?"

"Yes."

"Figures." Riku smirked. "Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands- I did all the work on the raft by myself."

"..." Naminé quietly listened to Riku's story as she looked up at Sora as well.

"That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off." Riku huffed. "I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is just taking a nap!"

"?" Naminé looked back at Riku as he turned to face her with a small smile.

"But I can't chew him out like he deserves- if I've been asleep." He said the last part with a playful tease as he wag his finger in time with his words.

"!"

"I don't need my heart locked." Riku said, politely declining her offer. "I'm ready- I'm gonna fight Ansem."

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?" She asked in concern, making sure if he was absolutely certain with his choice.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way." He pointed out, referring how if had shown him the way before in the light.

"Yes..." Naminé smiled at his answer. "That's true."

"Heh. Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?" Riku smirked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know. I hoped." She replied. "I wanted 'you' to face the darkness, because you're the one who can."

"So that's the reason-" Riku said as he uncrossed his hands to rest them on his hips, "that's why you came to my rescue inside that light... in the form of Kairi."

"!" She gasped at the knowledge that he had somehow figured it out. "When did you know?"

"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same." He smiled at her, please to finally get a pleasant smell after so long time of getting nothing but the reek of darkness. He turned back to the door and started to walk out, heading towards the path he had chosen for himself. "Look after Sora."

He asked of Naminé before heading out the door. He didn't see it, but he could practically feel from Naminé's light aura that she had nodded and smiled in reply to his request. She was a good person. The nicest person he'd met without a heart so far...

Returning back to Twilight Town, he had headed back down the rooms to take the door on the right this time. Most likely this was the way that would lead out of the world of Twilight Town and back to the castle's floor. It took a couple of rooms and a good chuck of Heartless to fight through to get to the last room of this world, but he had finally made it to the cream doors that had lead to the Exit Hall of the castle floor. Riku had opened the doors only to be greeted by king Mickey on the other side.

"!" Riku was caught off guard a little as king Mickey was the first to greet him, standing right in front of the doors.

"Gosh, I guess you decided not to go to sleep." King Mickey said in pride of Riku's choice.

"How'd you know that?" Riku asked as he fully entered the Hall.

"I heard it from DiZ."

"!" Riku looked to the left center side of the room to see DiZ standing in between the pillars. DiZ was patiently waiting with his eyes resting, only for him to look over a Riku once he had sensed him enter the room. Walking away from the corner wall as he took the center of the room; his arms crossed behind his back and his back straight. He had an air of authority about him, almost regal.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked king Mickey.

"Well, I'm not sure." King Mickey answered, not really knowing how to go about to answer that question. It was hard to explain it to Riku, and it would take too long. Time of which they didn't really have at the moment. "Gotta feelin' that I've met him... somewhere..."

That should have to do, for now...

Riku would let that be as he approached DiZ.

"Hey. Who are you?" What better way of finding out than at the source.

"I could be nobody or anybody." DiZ answered in riddle. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." Riku said in sarcasm.

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem." DiZ shot back without missing a beat.

"Do you think I'm reckless?"

"You have chosen your own path." DiZ simply answered.

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?" Riku spectated, not really liking the thought of the last possibility being true. He had been down that road before, he did not like where it led.

"That will be your choice as well." DiZ seemed to leave all the choices to Riku, showing that he would have no part in directly influencing Riku's progress.

"..." He would not support Riku's actions, nor would he cut them down. He would simply watch as a spectator, letting Riku grow on his own. Nothing to benefit him, nothing to pose a threat to him. He would stay a third party that would only assist once Riku had chosen a path and would not interfere once another choice needed to be made, and Riku could respect that.

DiZ walked up closer to Riku, holding out his hand as he offered Riku a robe. One that looked similar to the one the nobodies were wearing. Taking the offering from DiZ's hand, Riku looked it over as DiZ backed away again.

"What's this?" Riku looked back up to DiZ, waiting for an answer for the strange gift.

"The Organization will pursue you."

"?" The Organization? Naminé had slightly hinted to them a while ago, but didn't really explain about them. Or exactly what they were and what their main goal is. She had said something about them trying to retrieve hearts of their own or something, but somehow they were going on about it the wrong way.

"Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However- this cloak that is worn by the Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless." DiZ continued to explain. Before stopping for a second as he looked at king Mickey's giant mouse ears. "The ears, not so..."

As if knowing that he was talking about them, king Mickey's ears twitched at little at his words. Riku continued to look the cloak over as DiZ went on with his explanation.

"They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness." Riku looked back up at him at that. "Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness." Riku said to him with determination.

"Hmph." DiZ could only 'hmph' at that, tossing over a world card to Riku. Riku caught it and looked at the world it was suppose to lead to, only for him to be stumped as the card apparently lead to Castle Oblivion. But... weren't they already in it? That's what Naminé had called this place. "This card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem."

Riku nodded at DiZ, putting the card away before looking at king Mickey.

"Come on. Let's go." King Mickey nodded in reply as they both walked off passed DiZ to head for the stairs that lead to the next floor. DiZ turned around and watched them as they headed off. As they made it on to the next floor, Riku had stopped in front of the cream doors to look at the card once again. "He said this card will draw Ansem out..."

"Don't worry!" King Mickey said while turning to Riku, already sensing his anxieties. "We can defeat him together!"

"Sorry..."

"?"

"I gotta face him alone."

"But why?!" King Mickey began to worry about Riku confront such foul darkness alone.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own." Riku insisted with a clinched fists raised in front of him before he turned to look over at king Mickey. "But I do need a favor. If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, use your powers to destr-"

"Of course! I'll be right there to save ya!"

"Huh? No that's not it. I want you to destr-"

"No way." King Mickey interrupted again with a waging finger. "No matter what happens, I'm gonna be right there to help ya. I promise you that."

He had placed a hand over his heart to confirm that it was a promise from his heart.

"Unless... you don't believe I'll come through for ya..." King Mickey countered at Riku, challenging Riku to doubt him. But Riku could never do that.

"I choose to believe in you- always, Your Majesty."

"And I in you." King Mickey replied back. "You're not gonna lose. I know it."

"Thanks." Riku nodded in gratitude as they both faced the doors again.

"You'd never let the darkness get the best of you. I'm sure of that."

"Alright..." Moving on ahead, Riku had used the card to open the doors. They had opened up to a long hallway of sterile white being tainted grey by the darkness that engulfed down the hallway. Riku ran through the hallway as the doors closed, ready to finish this. Stopping in the middle of the hall where the light still touched to catch his breath; he called out through the hall, pulling out his Soul Eater. "Ansem! Where are you? Show yourself!"

But Ansem only laughed mockingly at him, refusing to reveal himself.

"Why in such a hurry?" His voice echoed through the hallway, his voice made Riku clinch his fist in rage as he could practically 'feel' the foul darkness of Ansem from it. "I'll be here at the very heart of darkness... Watching you plunge into the same darkness- inside of you."

"Tst." Riku clicked in tongue at that in anger, grabbing the Key of Beginnings card that had slid from the darkness as he continued to run further into the darkness of the hallway.

The room on the other end of the hallway was just as sterile white as the castle, but with more floral designs along with wall and floor patterns. Strange... with the many height levels and extra stuff in the room, the place still felt empty. Like the place was a mock replica of the real thing, as if it could never capture the worth of a true castle or a home. Just like the residence that had once dominated this place had tried to replica emotions or a heart. But unlike them there would be no redeeming qualities, or respect for Ansem's core goals. The man that lied in the heart of this floor was pure darkness, with no chance of redemption. Riku would have to face him, for the worlds, and for himself.

Riku only had to fight through two rooms of Heartless before he was already facing the door that would lead to Ansem. The world's build design was a straight shot, move forward to face Ansem or turn around if he lost his nerves. But there would be no turning back for Riku, he had to face this. If he ever wanted to stop Ansem from constantly breathing at the back of his neck.

He had entered the room, which had led down another hallway. At the end of it was Ansem. He did not reveal himself, but Riku could sense him there.

"I smell you, Ansem." Riku called out, not in the mood to play these games. "Show yourself."

Ansem revealed himself from the darkness, entering a stare down with Riku. The idea of this child trying to confront him was foolishness entirely.

"I have watched you fight. I know your strength." Ansem pointed out, judging Riku's progress. "Your skill with the darkness has grown. It has become more mature."

"..."

"And yet, why..." Ansem almost sounded hurt. "Why do you accept the darkness- but still refuse me? You know you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads."

"..."

"Indeed, we are the same. We exist in the same space- so why deny me?" Ansem asked Riku for an answer. "Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark?"

"That's not it. The truth is..." Most would have felt pity for Ansem at his words. But Riku wasn't going to fall for mock hurt. Pulling out his Soul Eater, he prepared for a fight. "You just really stink."

"You are a fool to choose a fight with me." Ansem said, dropping the vulnerable act. "You've been conquered by me once before. You should know my powers well by now."

"Yeah, I know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give- and Sora still beat me." Riku shot back at him in taunt with a smirk. "I'm not impressed."

Ansem was irked at that, but closed his eyes and calmed down for a moment. Opening them again once his nonchalance had returned.

"Very well. In that case-" Ansem had summoned all of the darkness deep within him, consuming the room as it spread out. "You shall sink into the abyss!"

"!" Riku could only block as the darkness came at him like a strong wave, more close to a tsunami. He had opened his eyes to see that he was in a darkness just as empty of the light as the Realm of Darkness, only to quickly jump back as Ansem was the first to make the first strike. Riku had dodged the cheap attack, and gritted his teeth at his attacker. Ansem was smirking at him with his Heartless Guardian ready for battle.

"Submit!" Ansem shouted at Riku as he struck with his Heartless Guardian.

But Riku broke the attack with his own, continuing on with a combo. But Ansem's Heartless Guardian released barrier of Dark Thundara through the floor around Ansem, forcing Riku back.

"Submit!" Ansem insisted as his Heartless Guardian went in for an attack again, making Riku have to jump over his low attack.

"Ah!" Breaking Ansem's next attack after he came down, Riku went in for another combo. Only for his next combo to be broken by a wave of stalagmite darkness shot at him from Ansem. Realizing that he was taking some damage, Riku called on the powers of darkness inside him to boost up his defense as he went into Dark Mode. "Darkness!"

"Take this!" Ansem smirked, charging at Riku like a comet with his Heartless Guardian in front.

"Ugh." Riku grunted as he took the damage head on, Ansem had come at him from multiple directions which he could only dodge from the last one as the attack ceased. Building up his own move, Riku went in for a Sleight while Ansem was vulnerable during his cool-down. "Like it?!"

Ansem had shot Dark Thundaga at him again, which Riku had to roll out of the way from. He tried to get him with Sleight again, but Ansem's Heartless Guardian had blocked Ansem from most of Riku's attack, only allowing the last two to actually strike Ansem. And even as he struck at the ground, creating a shock wave, Ansem floated back out of the wave only receiving slight damage from it.

Realizing that close-up attacks weren't really going to work with Ansem, Riku vouched for jumping back and using distance attacks. Charging up cards, he shot Dark Firaga at Ansem. It was a direct hit, but Ansem was charging in at him with Dark Thundaga in a thrust attack.

"Take this!" Ansem taunted as he did his comet strike again, only for Riku to break it halfway through.

But eventually his Dark Mode couldn't take much more as Riku was forced back to normal at a bad time. Taking the opportunity, Ansem struck at him with Dark Thundaraga and stalagmite darkness, forcing Riku into a corner. Riku had got a few combo's in, and had even won a Dual with Ansem, but he still was getting hit too much.

Riku was taking too much damage, he would need to do something quick or he was done for. Luckily his dark powers had recharged while he was taking a beating, so he quickly went into Dark Mode again. In Dark Mode, he had gotten the distance between them again, and continued firing Dark Firaga at Ansem while rolling out of the way of his Dark Thundaga attacks.

"Like it?!" Riku roared, shooting one last Dark Firaga that had brought Ansem to a stop, making them return to the castle room.

"Insolent brat!" Ansem grunted in pain as he held on to his side. Throwing one last attack at Riku, who had blocked it with his blade.

"Ansem!" Riku roared at him while he charged at Ansem for a side slash. "You're finished!"

"Hardly... finished..." Ansem struggled out as he faded into darkness. "I gave you... the dark... My shadow... lingers..."

"!" Riku turned around to face Ansem in alarm as he felt a concentration of darkness building up with haste inside of Ansem.

"I will return!" Ansem said with the last words before the dark energy inside of him burst like a super nova. Throwing Riku into the darkness with it.

The blast had done some damage to Riku, rendering his arms and legs useless as they were too sore to move. Riku was beginning to sink further and further into the darkness when a bright light had made its way towards him.

"I know you wanted to do this alone, but you don't mind a LITTLE help, right?" The light said taking the form king Mickey. Grabbing Riku in the darkness, he wrapped Riku's arm along his shoulder as he helped drag him out of the darkness. "Let's go, Riku."

"..." Once they had returned back into the castle, Riku's arms and legs began to work again. Still a little sore but enough recovery to be able to stand up on his own.

"So, Riku... what's next?" King Mickey asked, wondering what his next move was now that he had defeated Ansem. "Are you going home?"

"I don't know if I can." Riku honestly answered, looking down at his hand as the truth of his words brought him sadness. "It's still there. His scent... it's faint, but not gone. I can't go until it is."

"..."

"His darkness may still have a hold on me..." Riku lowered his head in shame and sadness.

"Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light." King Mickey insisted.

"..." Riku heard his words, but wasn't so sure they were true. King Mickey approached him a little closer, placing his hand over own heart as he titled his head to look up at Riku's bowed face. Making sure Riku was looking at him.

"Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad." King Mickey honestly admitted. "But my time with you made me change my mind."

"..." Riku had to lift his head to him at that.

"You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads." Walking a little closer to Riku, he held out his hand. "And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you."

"Wow, Your Majesty, I don't know what to say..." Riku couldn't help but smirk, slowly reaching his hand down to take king Mickey's in a firm shake. "Thanks."

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, heh-heh!" King Mickey chuckled. "We're pals."

"Fair enough, Mickey." Riku said with a smile. Fully calling king Mickey by his name, as a friend.

Together they had walked out of the door of this world floor not too far from the area Riku had just fought in. Once in the floor's Exit Hall they had walked up the stairs which had led out of the basement level and on to the first floor. The exit to the castle was now at hand. Now the road would lead them to wherever they see fit. Taking out the cloak that had been given to him by DiZ, Riku had put it on. Ready to see what lied ahead of him beyond the castle walls. With king Mickey putting on his own cloak as well, turns out DiZ had given king Mickey one sometime after giving Riku his; they both walked out onto the dirt road, leaving Castle Oblivion behind.

The dirt road they walked on lead them to a plain of grass. The sun had long set, indicating that they had been in the castle a long time. Although Riku couldn't truly tell how long, the flow of time around this place was a little stranger than usual. And his time in the Realm of Darkness has thrown his internal clock off whack. The road ahead of him was vast, but at least he wouldn't be going it alone. King Mickey walked beside, side by side as they both would see what lied in store for them next.

But as they continued walking they were ground to a stop as DiZ stood in front of them between a crossroad. His arms crossed behind his back as usual.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked, already knowing what he was gonna do.

"Will you take the road of light-" DiZ asked, gesturing to the road to Riku's right before looking towards the road on Riku's left. "-or the road to darkness?"

"Neither." Riku instantly answered, making king Mickey look up to him in wonder at his answer C. Riku continued to walk on ahead, passed DiZ as he took the road behind him. "I'm taking the middle road."

"You mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DiZ asked making Riku stop in his place for a second.

"No..." Riku turned his head to look back at DiZ. "The road to dawn."

As if answering to his answer, the purple of light of sunrise started to greet the horizon to where the road that Riku had chosen met with the sky. Not one to be left behind, king Mickey quickly rushed over to Riku's side as they continued to walk down the road again, towards the path that Riku had chosen for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The Path of Growing

*** Somewhere in the wastelands of Radiant Garden ***

"..." Sephiroth had sensed it when king Mickey had return to the realm of light. It was like a bright star had return to the far off skies; a great force against the darkness had return, but it was no concern to him.

What did peek his interest however was the muffled presence that seemed to be accompanying king Mickey. Whom or whatever it was near king Mickey was somehow cloaked from Sephiroth's Ancient senses, and yet still giving off a muffled power that was begging to break out. He could sense a heart behind the muffle, but that too was left covered in fog as well. Sephiroth didn't recognize this heart, nor has he ever sensed anything like this before. The fact that this presence kept alluding his senses only made him curiouser and curiouser. Enough for him to break away from his tabs on the Ancient flowergirl and Cloud just to get a look at this abnormality for himself.

The dark corridor he had opened had taken him to the remnants of a part of Radiant Garden lost to the darkness. It was a place close to the borders between realms; most to all its inhabitants lost to Darkness, but still enough light left in the Heart of the world to keep its existence. This world was shattered and broken apart, resembling nothing of what it once was, only small hints of itself remaining. Sharp shards of crystallized darkness rose up all over the grounds, surrounding the area with various sizes of dark crystals and making the place like a deadly glass canyon. Sethiroth was standing along the tip of the highest dark crystal shard on the right cliff side, looking down into the canyon's opening to the two cloaked figures walking along the only small path without any dark shards on it through the canyon.

He could recognize king Mikey by the ears. Those large mouse ears would give him away from a mile even if he was cloaked. But the person right next to him... the cloak was doing a fine job of concealing. From what Sephiroth could see, it was a boy. A young boy, still in his mid teens if he were to guess. But who was he? The cloak seemed to be covering his affiliation along with his identity. Sephiroth loved a challenge, an unknown puzzle that had yet to be solved, but something beyond that had him intrigued by the boy. Something inside of him was itching to see the boy behind the hood, almost drawing Sephiroth to him.

"!" As if silently answering his wishes the boy looked up, shooting his head up towards the direction of Sephiroth.

"..." Sephiroth smirked in praise at how quick the boy was able to pick him up. 'So he can sense my darkness. Hmph, clever boy.'

As quickly as the boy spotted him, Sephiroth just as quickly made his retreat through flight. But before he took his leave, he took the chance to view the boy while he was looking towards Sephiroth. The hood still covered most of his face in darkness, but that was nothing for one who engulfed himself in it. Sephiroth gazed into the hood's shadow and saw what was beyond it.

What he had seen beyond the hood had him lightly smirking from his new spot further off. It has been years sense he had last seen him, but he had recognized the innocent lifestream eyes even if they were glaring. They were prideful eyes, yet still held an insecurity about the worlds around them. Young eyes that have experience the darkness of the world but continued to shine brightly in the darkest storm like a light house. It reminded him of her. Even the subtle gentle facial features reminded him of her, even if the boy tried to keep them hard and unfazeable. This was Aeris's lost child.

Further off from the two cloaked figures, looking around confused to where the sudden dark presence had vanished to, Sephiroth looked at them from where he was. His eyes focused on the boy. And so the lost child had returned from the darkness. Tainted to never truly return to the light, and yet not fully one with the darkness. This boy had become something entirely of its own between the two. He had become something of the perfect grey.

"Hm, so I finally found what the little flowergirl tried so hard to hide away and lost." His smirk grew into a small smile as he opened a summoning circle instead to return back to Radiant Garden's town stretching out his one wing as he floated up towards the summoning circle above."(Chuckle) Won't his mother be pleased..."

Rocketing up, he went through the summoning circle, disappearing without a trace. The summoning circle had dissolved into specks of light, fading in the sky. Sephiroth was gone, his darkness vanished with his presence. Only leaving behind the small tell-tale of black feathers that scattered in the wind.

"..."

"Riku? Is something wrong?" King Mickey asked up to Riku as he suddenly stopped, looking up at a cliff side with nothing there.

"It's nothing, your Majesty." Riku said, keeping his eyes on the cliff side, looking at the ghost of what he thought he felt was once there. "I just thought I felt something."

"Oh?" King Mickey summoned out his Keyblade and got into a defensive stance. "Do you think it could be trouble?"

"No, not anymore... it's gone."

"Any idea who or what it was?"

"Not a clue."

"Huh." King Mickey eased out of his stance as his Keyblade faded back to specks of light. "We should probably camp for the night. We'll need to keep up our strength to continue our journey tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

* * * That night * * *

The sun had long since set, and the two companions had set up a make-shift camp in their spot in the canyon. Somehow they had found remnants of branches- dried and fossilized, but still useful- and used a Fira to start a campfire. They didn't have any blankets to rest and keep them off the dirt, or anything to eat, but at least they had a fire to stay warm for the night. But the mental training in their martial arts would help keep their hunger at bay. But it wouldn't be able to make them ignore the discomfort of the boulders they used to rest upon, or the occasional cold, night winds that would blow by in the night. However, on the bright side, the dark nights in the abandoned wastelands gave way to beautiful starry skies above them to gently light the surroundings in their soft glow.

"Boy, it sure is quiet around here." King Mickey commented, breaking the silence.

"Well, what would you expect from a place that had been consumed by darkness?" Riku shrugged off before turning his head to look up at the star lite canyons. "We'll reclaim this place from the darkness. Some day we'll bring this place back to its former glory."

"Heh-ha, you betcha, pal." King Mickey agreed with a nod and a smile. "But I gotta say: I thought you were from another world. I didn't think you would recall what this place use to be."

"I grew up on another world. But I was born 'here'." Riku replied, turning to look back at king Mickey on the other side of the campfire. "This place is my home as well. And I want to protect it, along with the other worlds. I haven't been here since I was a baby; I have no memory of this place. I'd like to see it as it once was with my own eyes."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that." King Mickey lightly laughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head in a subconscious reaction. "I guess the last time I've been here you were already on another world. But I wish you had been there to see this place before the Darkness took it. If you could only image how beautiful it once was."

"... Can you tell me what it looked like, please?"

"Heh-ha, where do I even start? The greenery, the flowers, this whole world was a gigantic garden that had the sun glow like gold on its morning dew every sunrise. And glistened like crystals in the nights starlight." King Mickey said with reminiscence in his eyes before they saddened and bowed his head as he gave the place a look over at what it had become. "(Sigh) Better than this place by a long shot."

"Heh, right. Sorry this place couldn't be as comfy as the palace you're probably use to." Riku smirked a little, finding it slightly humorous seeing a king of another world who was use to luxury and ease struggling to get comfy with the rock he was leaning against out in the dirt covered outdoors.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm use to this kinda thing." King Mickey shrugged it off as he finally found a comfortable position on his rock.

"(Chuckle) I find that hard to believe, your Majesty."

"Believe it or not, Riku, before I became King on my world I was a street urchin."

"Get out of here." Riku found it ridiculous that someone with such a noble character as king Mickey's would have such a humbling beginning.

"No really. Before I was royalty, I was an orphan living off the streets with Donald, Goofy, and my dog Pluto."

"Really...?"

"Hm-mph." King Mickey nodded in conferment, looking into the fire as he reminisced about his past. "We were living under bridges and passageways with barely anything to eat. We had nothing to our names but the clothes on our backs as we struggled to survive. But we had each other, and together there was nothing we couldn't do."

"..." Riku silently listened to his story, barely believing what he was hearing. But seeing the look in king Mickey's eyes Riku knew that he was telling the truth.

"Being small and only children, we were constantly harassed and picked on because there wasn't much we could do about it." He had a frustrated looked on his face before it lightened up to joy. "But that was when we met them. The Royal Musketeers, royal guards to our world's royalty. They fought to defend our royal family, our country, and our people. They had come to our aid when we needed them most. A kindly Musketeer even gave me his hat, telling me 'don't worry, you'll grow into it.' From that day on all three of us dreamed of being great Musketeers. (Sigh) But our dream took a long time, years even."

"So what did you do?"

"We grew up, as children tend to do. We got janitor jobs in the royal palace under the Royal Musketeer Quarters. We had to learn the real meaning of the Musketeers creed before our dream could come true."

"Hm? And what would that be?"

"All for one, and one for all." King Mickey proudly said, raising up his Keyblade as he pulled it out for the gesture.

"!" Riku couldn't help but feel he had heard that line before. Then he remembered that was the thing Goofy and Donald had said to Sora when they had returned to Sora's side in Castle Oblivion. So there was a deeper meaning to that line after all.

"Heh-ha, but it seemed like our dream was so far away from our reach, and almost impossible." King Mickey sadly chuckled for a second as he continued with his story. "We kept messing up with almost every task given to us. Always getting in trouble with Captain Pete."

"Captain Pete?"

"Captain of the Royal Musketeers at the time. He told us we could never be Musketeers: Donald was too much of a coward, Goofy was too much of a doofus, and I was too small." Riku watched as king Mickey went through a string of emotions, going from slightly angry to sad, all the way to happy again. "So when he said he was only testing us and we passed we were overjoyed that we were going to be Musketeers. We were even excited that our first job would be to guard the royal princess, such an honor! But... we were too excited on our first day on the job, practically too jumpy. We were like a well oiled machine that was wind too tight. We ended up attacking her Lady in Waiting, Daisy."

"What?!" Riku laughed out, slapping his knee as he felt his sides were about to burst. King Mickey blushed with a pout in embarrassment.

"I-it wasn't our fault, she was holding a weapon!"

"Yeah? What kind?!" Riku barely got out from his fits of laughter, wiping away a stray tear.

"A cheese knife..." He mumbled off, looking away from Riku.

"Oh my, how dangerous. She could have hurt some poor cheddar block with that." Riku chuckled out, slowly calming down his laughter.

"Yeah... it was a good thing she was so forgiving about that." King Mickey nervously grin, scratching his cheek with a finger. "Especially for Donald, she ended up becoming his fiancée."

"Ooo, that must have been a bad first impression."

"Yeah, it kinda was." King Mickey admitted before a softness came over his eyes. "But that's when I met her..."

"Who?"

"Princess Minnie. My royal charge... and the holder of my heart."

"..."

"She was fair and lovely, with a heart that shined like the light. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen... It was love at first sight..."

"But... wasn't she royalty? I mean, at the time, you were just..."

"I know. And true to my creed, I had a duty to perform. So I put my orders before my heart." King Mickey sighed out, tightening his hands to a fist as he gripped at the robe on his knees. "But... when she was kidnapped during her daily carriage ride out of the palace while we were on the job, I couldn't help but let my emotions get the best of me. We were ambushed and caught by surprised as the bad guys had removed us from the carriage and taken princess Minnie and Daisy away. We rushed after her carriage on foot to rescue her. They had taken them to an abandoned tower far out of the royal city and locked them in a cage on the highest Floor. Boy, were those stairs a hassle climbing. More of hassle then the actually fight to retrieve the girls; but, that was always thanks to Goofy's quick thinking. It was a messy rescue, but a rescue none the less. And when I heard princess Minnie laugh for the first time... it made my heart flutter."

"Wow... This princess Minnie sounds like an amazing person the way you speak of her."

"She is. The best thing that ever happened to me. I was a Musketeer, a lowly commoner at that. And yet... she never cared about that, and loved me for 'me'. She supported my training as a Musketeer, even married me regardless of royal traditions, and even supported my training as a Keyblade master." King Mickey said with a loving look in his eyes. "She waited patiently for me during my training off world, and still waits for me as I go off to fight the Darkness. (Sigh) I wish I could see her again. It's been so long. I miss her dearly..."

"So then... why did you leave...?"

"Golly, I guess a part of me did it for the adventure. But deep down, I wanted to help people. Even if they were worlds apart from me. And if I had the power deep inside to do it that was thought to be lost then I would gladly go to someone who could help me untap it. Minnie understood this, and even sent me off with her blessing. Though we may be worlds apart, we will always be together in our hearts... that's what she always said to me before I'd go. But this time I snuck away so Donald and Goofy wouldn't try to follow after me, I never got to hear her say it..."

"..." Riku saw how this subject was starting to bring king Mickey down, so he tried changing it. "So what happened next after saving her Majesty?"

"Heh, turns out Captain Pete was the bad guy that was trying to lock away the princess and take the thrown as his own. The only reason he made Donald, me, and Goofy Musketeers was because he thought we would mess it up like we usually did. But when we were actually doing our job pretty well he ended up trying to pick us off individually. Donald ran off, and one of his henchmen was taking care of Goofy. I honestly thought I was a goner when he locked me in a dungeon that would flood over with the morning tide. But Goofy had escaped from death and Donald had found his courage as they both came to my rescue. And together, we saved our princess and in turn our country as we all made up for our weaknesses with each of our strengths. In honor of our actions, the princess herself had dubbed us ceremonially as Royal Musketeers. We were known hence forth throughout the land as the Three Musketeers."

"That's quite the story, Mickey. You've lived an amazing life so far."

"Yup! And there's still so much more to come! It just goes to show you that even the most smallest of creatures to the most humbling of beginnings can even have the biggest of dreams come true if they work hard enough for it."

"But that still doesn't explain how you changed from a Musketeer to a Keyblade master."

"Heh-ha, oh yeah. Well after years of training and service in the Musketeers, an old wizard by the name of Yen Sid came to the palace. He was a Royal adviser to the kingdom that rarely showed up, only when he was needed. And strangely enough, he always knew when he was needed before a royal summon could be sent out. He was considered a rather eccentric fellow around the palace, coming and going as he pleased. On his first appearance to the castle for me, he had seemed to have caught an interest in me. It was like his eyes could see something in me even I couldn't see.

"On his last day at the palace he had finally approached me. Saying I had power inside me, and great potential, offering me the chance to go with him and become his apprentice as a Keyblade master."

"!" This was a first of Riku ever hearing about masters. He had always thought that the Keyblade just appeared to its chosen wielder and they learned on their own from there. At least that was what him and Sora did. Perhaps they had went about it the wrong way? "So I take it you took him up on his offer?"

"Well yeah. I was young and eager for another adventure, even if I had no idea what it was. Turns out it wasn't as exciting as I thought. It was rather boring, honestly. Master Yen Sid said I had great potential even as a novice, but lacked the patience and discipline. My first lesson wasn't even how to use Keyblades, but Magic. And even then I was doing mostly laboring choirs instead."

"..." Riku could recall a similar experience as his mother was teaching him how to use magic. But she had been rather lenient on the labor tasks she had given him for training when he would wake up. Perhaps she was secretly training him for the Keyblade in her own way?

"Master Yen Sid said the lessons were in my actions. But I got impatient- proving his point. One time while he was out for a bit, I had tried using one of the advanced spells from his books and ended up flooding his Studies. He came back and fixed the place like it was nothing, and only gave me a slap on the wrist instead of punishing me for possibly endangering myself with my recklessness. But it took ages and experience out in the worlds to break me of my reckless rebellious streak and impatience. And he was patient with me in the end as I came back to him, more humbled than I was before coming under his wing."

"..." Riku could still relate to that...

"By the time my training was done, Donald and Goofy had gradually moved out of the Musketeers as well as they followed their own path. Donald had went under the wings of the Royal Scholars of the castle and started taking up Magic. Through his studies, and hard work in training, he had become a grand wizard during my absence. Goofy had stayed with the Musketeers the longest of us all, and even moved up the rank. Eventually he started a branch of military of his own, becoming Captain of the Royal Knights.

"By the time I had returned, I had felt good enough to even court princess Minnie and at least return her feelings as well. But she didn't care for the things that made me insecure, she had been waiting for me to return her affections for the longest time. And soon after we married, which in turn made me become king with her as my queen. Donald and Goofy stayed by my side through it all, as Royal Wizard of the palace and Captain of the Guard. Keeping our Musketeer creed, all for one and one for all. We were a team. We stood by each other as orphans, and stayed together even in high positions."

"Boy. You guys have an amazing friendship..." Riku complimented with a grin, happy for king Mickey for having such a strong friendship like he once had.

"Yeah, we were practically brothers. But you should know the feeling. You and Sora had the same thing too, even Kairi."

"Yeah... But I don't think we'll ever have that kind of bond again." Riku said, lowering his head in shame. "Not after the things I've done..."

"That's not true, Riku. Your friends care about you; they worked so hard just to get you back." King Mickey insisted to him. "They've already forgiven you for your actions, Riku. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Because I know I don't deserve it..."

"You're wrong, Riku. You've-"

"Can we call it a night, your Majesty? I'm getting pretty tired." Riku said, ending the conversation as he slid to the ground off his rock, pulling up his hood. He turned on his side, away from king Mickey.

"..." Deciding to drop the subject for know. King Mickey would leave Riku be, until he was ready to talk about it and face his inner guilt. "(Sigh) Goodnight, Riku. I'll take first watch."

*** That same night, far off in the remains of an Ancient city ***

One of the remaining cities of the Ancient on the world of Radiant Garden that hadn't been lost through the ages had stood tall even as its people were as good as lost. Now down to a number you could count on both hands, it still remained standing. Although slightly beaten down from the Darkness that had once consumed its world, its Light still remained intact. Even as four beings consumed by Darkness had taken occupancy in its ground. And although its Light was still strong enough to cast them out, it had left them be. For even if they were a Darkness that was contaminating its once sacred streets of Light, they were still one of the city's remaining children. The last few of the Ancient race.

The Ancients had an exotic architect that blended in with the environment. None of the buildings looked man-made, but colossal coral and shells hollowed out for living area. If the shells where crafted by a gifted Cetra or once belonged to a gigantic extinct species no one would ever know. The place had no need for any form of street lights as the buildings seem to glow in the light of the moon. The trees outside of the city were still alive and guarded the area with their cover. But the trees inside the city had died and fossilized as they took on a celestial glow just like the buildings in the night light. It was like everything inside the city had died along with its residence.

The three males hung together in the upper floor of an abandoned house which they had claimed as their base of operation. The only light coming from the place was from the windows and the minor holes in the structures upper shell. The tall, slim one sat along the window frame of the house, looking out at the abandoned city as it glowed with a false sense of night life. His long hair acting as a cushion for his head against the circular frame of the window. He wore a long black coat zipped up over his chest with black boots, shoulder guards and straps crossing over his torso. The bulkier one of the three with the short, spiky hair sat in one of the chairs, leaning back on the chair legs as he rested his crossed feet on the circular table. This one sported a full body suit of leather, lacking a coat like the others but still had that tight fit like them. His torso with crossing black straps and shoulder guards. He looked up at the spiraling up ceiling with his hands behind his head, looking rather bored of whatever he was waiting for. While the smaller of the three, with nearly shoulder length hair and bangs that covered one of his eyes just simply leaned against the wall. He was wearing leather clothing with gauntlets and a coat, which he kept zipped up. They were all wearing black and leather. They were all sporting the image of a single wing sewn on the back of their clothes- a silent symbol of the Jenova influence inside of them- whether it be their coats or leather suit. Even with the similar get up, they were all experiencing different levels of emotional state. While the taller one was chilling, the bulkier one was dying of boredom, and the smaller one was tapping his finger on one of his crossed arms in impatience.

"Tst, he's taking so long. Where is he?" Said the smaller one with a grit in his teeth, breaking the silence.

"Perhaps older brother has finally found his other half." The slim one said nonchalantly with a smooth, alluring voice. He had finally turned away from the window to face the others in the room, but his expression lacked any emotion or semblance of care.

"Tch, I doubt it. We would be able to sense the fight if he had met up with the other half." The smaller one waved off the notice with the flick of his head. "But I can't sense anything, not even him. Heh, he might be trying to avoid us."

"Don't cry Yazoo." The bulkier one teased at the slim one with a smirk. But the one called Yazoo seemed to ignore the big one's taunting and continued on with his train of thought.

"Do you think he possibly grew tired of us?" Yazoo pondered to the smaller one with a tilt in his head but still with a lack of care for whatever the answer might be. He knew they were all seen as pawns in the eyes of the eldest one in the group, easily used and disposed of, and he did not care either way. As long as Elder brother continued giving him fun targets to kill, it didn't matter if he was of use of not.

"Heh. Maybe." The small one bluntly answered with a smirk. His answer seemed to make the bulky one cry and that didn't matter to him.

"Oh don't cry, Loz." Yazoo said over to the bulky one whom was soaking his cheeks with his silent tears. Yazoo's voice was soothing, but lacked the emotion behind them. And the one known as Loz simply continued to cry, pitifully containing his tears like a child.

But they all stopped what they were doing as their heads shot up, sensing the one that was approaching.

"Hm, good. He's here." The smaller one said, looking over towards the spiral stairway as they heard their fourth member ascending the stairs in his own pace. His navy blue wing sported on the right shoulder of the coat.

His hair was longer than Yazoo's, his shoulders were broader than Loz's but his height barely made it noticeable, and his eyes were sharper than the smaller one's. But what they all had in common was the platinum hair and Lifestream eyes. And a facial features that were closely similar to each others. Not to mention the closely matching dark leather getup they were all sporting. In their eyes, they were all brothers. In their eyes, they were born from Darkness. And their Older Brother had finally returned.

"Sephiroth." Loz said with contained excitement, the tears from before long dried and forgotten.

"You sure took long enough returning." Yazoo commented with a slight shrug as he looked up a little with closed eyes.

"Where have you been?" The smaller one asked as Sephiroth simply passed them to look out the other window in the room, paying their words no mind.

"Nowhere." Sephiroth simply answered, not even looking at them.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It doesn't merit my answer." Sephiroth countered back, making the smaller one of the group angry.

"Brother!"

"Kadaj." Yazoo called out to the smaller one in warning, silently signally to him not to push Sephiroth's patience. He may not have cared what may happen to him, but for some reason he did have a slight consideration on what would happen to Loz and Kadaj in the long run. And testing Sephiroth was one of the best ways of finding your end in the Darkness much sooner.

"..." Hearing his older brother's command, Kadaj backed down. Gripping his hands in a tight fist in his frustration as he looked away. He hated being ignored, and he did not like dropping things. It made him feel insignificant, like his opinion was inferior. Even so, he would bite his tongue, for Yazoo's sake... somewhat. But his silence had reaped a reward since Sephiroth had deemed to answer his question.

"I was out in the wasteland, investigating the sudden appearance of the Light." Sephiroth said, looking over at them from the corner of his eyes; but not turning around, or his head for that matter, to face them. "It would seem that king Mickey has finally returned from the Realm of Darkness."

"What?" "No way." "That sounds awesome! I bet he had to fight through hordes of Heartless to find his way back." Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz all responded at the same time as their heads bolted towards Sephiroth's direction. Yazoo and Kadaj in disbelief, while Loz was in excitement.

"Heh. Indeed." Sephiroth smirked to himself at their reaction before losing himself in the distance as he looked out beyond the abandon city. "But... he didn't find his way out of there alone."

"?" They all slightly tilted their head in curiosity at what he had meant. King Mickey was a powerful warrior of the Light, there was hardly anything that Keyblade master needed help with.

"It would seem that lost boy of the Ancient flowergirl had crawled his way out of the Darkness with king Mickey." It was then that he even troubled to turn his head to face them a little bit. Only for them to see the excitement hidden in his eyes.

"An Ancient?" Kadaj questioned.

"I thought they were all lost." Yazoo comment.

"There was one left. And she so happened to have a child." There was a seduction in his tone at the mention of the Cetra Flowergirl, but it was soon lost at the possibilities of the boy. "A child that had lost his way from the Light to the Darkness and had a taste of its power."

"An Ancient with the power of Darkness..." Yazoo pondered the possibilities aloud to himself as he rested his thumb and index finger under his chin at the thought. Only after coming out of his thoughts did he look over at Sephiroth to ask his next question. "Does this Ancient have a name?"

"Riku... Riku is his name." Sephiroth said with a silent smirk.

"Sounds like a powerful force to be reckoned with." Loz commented with a smirk at the thought of meeting such a person, whether as a comrade or an adversary. He was really hoping for the last. He was itching for someone worthy to play with, it had been a long time since he met someone to match him that wasn't his brothers.

"He would be, if only he wasn't so reluctant to use that power." Sephiroth sighed in disappointment, closing his eyes. "The boy fears the power inside him so much that he holds himself back."

"Ugh. That's a pity." Loz groaned him disappointment, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him as he looked up at the ceiling. "I was looking forward to playing with him."

"No."

"!" They all flinched in alarm as the darkness inside Sephiroth sparked up to choking the air around them, paralyzing them in fear.

"The boy is mine. Don't touch him."

"..." They had no idea how to respond to such a reaction from Sephiroth. He's never shown an interest to anything like this before, other than Cloud. They didn't even know where to begin to describe this sudden change in Sephiroth.

"Heh. You should rejoice. You all will be getting a little brother very soon." Sephiroth smoothly said with a smirk as he passed them, bringing his Darkness down to nothing as he allowed them to breath again. They all instantly clenched at their chest as they willed their hearts to slow down - or whatever was there making them feel like they had just been unclenched and were still gathering their breath. He made his way down the spiral stairs again to one of the many quarters in the shell home to get some rest, taking everything at his own pace. "Consider him already our youngest brother. Soon there will be five of us. And if I'm lucky... I'll make it six."

"..." Sephiroth seemed too gleeful at the last part. Something was up. The three of the younger members of the platinum haired group looked at each other in a silent agreement that they had to check this Ancient boy out for themselves.

And Kadaj had an inkling for seeing this kid for himself as soon as possible. His fists tightened into themselves to start drawing blood as he hid them under his crossed arms at the thought of this boy. For some reason, whether it was cause he caught the attention of Older Brother or something else, he couldn't help but find himself hating the boy without even knowing him. Just like Cloud. Beyond his knowledge or care, he found himself jealous of this... Riku.

*** The next day ***

"Come along, your Majesty. The journey isn't going to travel by itself."

"Right behind ya, pal."

They had raised early with the sun. Although on this world they would never see it. Radiant Garden was still damaged from its collapse to Darkness. The sun would rise and brighten up the world; however, the world would not take on its blue skies for a long time. The sky would forever take on a pinkish-purple color from dawn till dust, until this world fully recovered. It was a strange hue, soft but still overbearing. As if there was a fire out in the far off distance. The path was more clearer now with the daylight, more safer to terrain when they could see the uprising earth and crystal shards around them. Their boots crunched in the dry dirt, darkened from its fall from the Light. As they continued on to find civilization once again, they remained unaware of the company that had arrived in the distance from Dark Corridors.

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo stepped out from their individual Dark Corridors and surveyed the area from their spot high above on a dark crystal shard. Kadaj taking the front and center, while Loz and Yazoo took to the sides. It took them a moment to spot king Mickey and Riku due to their cloaks covering their affiliation and scent. But the ears would always give king Mickey away, even if he was covered with a hood. Riku looked so much taller when standing next to king Mickey, but they could still tell that he was younger than them.

"Heh. That's him..." Kadaj said with a smirk. At last they got to meet this new mystery, and didn't have to waste much time on the search either. It was like sneaking around to see a Christmas present a month before Christmas, and getting the chance to play with it too. "Our new baby brother."

"Wonder what he looks like." Yazoo tilted his head to try and get a better look under Riku's hood from where they were, but no luck. Even so, it was no skin off of his bones either way.

"Hmph. No idea." Kadaj shrugged. "That hood is an eyesore."

"Hm, jealous of no longer being the youngest already?" Loz teased over to Kadaj, smirking a little at striking a nerve on his little brother, even if it was only for a moment.

"Tst. Like I care."

"Do you think he'll be happy to meet us?" Yazoo pondered, not caring that he was cutting in.

"Che. I doubt it." Kadaj replied with a click of his tongue and a smirk.

"Don't cry Loz."

"I'm not crying." Loz whimpered with a pout where he was, looking away from the group. Yazoo may not have shown it, but Loz could tell when Yazoo was mocking him or not. And that nearly invisible smile told him that Yazoo was mocking him.

"Enough talking." Kadaj commanded in a huff, taking a step back as his Dark Corridor reappeared. "Let's go see him for ourselves."

"Hm." "Heh." Yazoo and Loz noised about the same time, lightly smirking as they stepped back into their own Dark Corridors as well.

Riku and king Mickey was just minding their own business. Making their way in their own pace, when Riku suddenly smelt them coming first.

"!" Riku was working on trained instincts, raising up an arm to halt king Mickey in his steps before using it to push king Mickey out of the way. "Get back!"

"Whoa!" King Mickey huffed out in surprising, using Riku's push to help his jump back make more distance. He was confused at first at Riku's sudden aggressive position, but then he actually felt the presences approaching as he was in midair of his jump.

Riku had jumped back as well, after making sure that king Mickey had stopped advancing, only to barely miss the twin blades of a strange form of katana. He had felt and heard the wind cut from their slash, and saw how their metal shined in the light. It was a beautiful blade up close, it was a pity that he would have to see it in these circumstances.

But he didn't have time to admire it, the owner was coming.

"!" Riku pulled out Soul Edge at the last second to parry another strike coming at him. And then another, and then another. This attacker may have been only slightly bigger than Riku, but he was pushing him back. They had met blade-for-blade, meeting each other in the middle. This sudden push together gave Riku a chance to view his attacker. What he saw shocked him. "(Gasp)!"

That hair... those eyes...

"Hmph." Kadaj smirked, kicking Riku back with his boot and then knocking him back further with a Dark Fira. Kadaj laughed as Riku hit the ground and slid back further from his attacker.

"Gh!" Riku grunted, tightening his grip on his Soul Edge once again- which he had surprisingly kept a hold of during his short flight. He sat upright, resting his weight on his arms as he looked back at Kadaj with glinting eyes. Riku grit his teeth for intimidating and because of pain, the blast from that Dark Fira still burned at his chest. There was most likely a bruise. His hood had fallen down in the process, revealing his face.

"Hah-heh! (Laughter)!" His laughter became more unstable, more insane-like. His shoulders shaking as he looked at Riku's face. "I can see the resemblance, Brother."

"!" Riku's eyes widen and his heart stopped for a second. Could this boy really know that they were related? Judging by the description that his mother had given him, this was most likely Kadaj, his youngest older brother of the three. But there was no recognition in his eyes, and his presence was still covered in the power of Darkness. No... he was still one of mother's lost boys'.

Riku slowly made his way to standing on one knee as he struggled to walk off the pain. While he was doing this, Kadaj was making his way to him. "!"

"But, alas, in our happy flock." Kadaj chuckled off with a sigh as his laughs died down. Only for his face to suddenly turn cold as he pointed his katana, which he had called Souba, threateningly close to Riku. "You're what we call a black sheep."

"Riku!" king Mickey called out in alarm, summoning his Keyblade and firing a laser shot of Holy at Kadaj as he was going for the strike. Forcing Kadaj to jump back from Riku. Kadaj had looked over to king Mickey at his sudden call out, and reacted accordingly.

Kadaj smirked as king Mickey made his way into the picture and into the fight, getting in between Kadaj and Riku. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was ready for a fight. King Mickey would be a hindrance, but... Kadaj wouldn't have to worry about him for long.

"Yaa-ha!" King Mickey shouted in surprise as he suddenly found himself having to parry a barrage of concentrated Dark bullets coming at him from the side. He had to keep up his fast pace of slash-parries or else one of those projectiles would hit him. But while he was doing that, he was knocked out of the fight by a Dark Thundara that had suddenly jumped into the mix. "Oho!"

"Your Majesty!" Riku called out in alarm, about to go help king Mickey but had to strike as Kadaj had returned at him. His swing of Soul Edge forced Kadaj to jump back, but it lacked the power to it. Maybe he was subconsciously holding back because he knew who Kadaj was. Maybe he was just scared.

Maybe...

He was curious...

If one of the missing brothers was here, where were the other ones...?

"Gh!" But he got his answer sooner than he expected as he had to jump back from a punch that had come down from above and shattered into the earth he was once standing at and uplifted the dirt. But there was more than strength to this bulky new stranger's attack; Riku could sense Magic in that attack. The change in earth around his fists verified Riku's beliefs as well. There was now a darkness coming from its cracks that told Riku that it would have hurt if he had stayed in that area. But what kind of Magic spell was that? What ever it was, it was tainted by the power of Darkness. But Riku didn't have long to ponder what that spell once was, the bulky guy had summoned a dozen of Neoshadow Heartless which Riku had to cut through before the big guy himself was coming at him for more. "!"

"Play with us, little brother!" Loz said in excitement. The Dual Hound knuckle on his left arm attached itself to his hand, giving his fist a brass knuckle kick to it with the extra damage of being Thunder-based. At first Riku thought Loz was left-handed, but by how his fists flowed together with equal force he was most likely ambidextrous. Riku would have blocked his punches in hand-to-hand combat, but the electric current from his left hand gave Loz an advantage which left Riku no choice but to continue dodging. This course of action, however, did not please Loz. Making him pout. "Why are you holding back?"

Riku was forced to dash to his left as Yazoo leaped at Riku from the right, making his sudden appearance from a Dark Corridor.

"We know there's more to you, brother." Yazoo smoothly said while still firing at Riku with his Velvet Nightmare in midair. Before hitting the ground, he rolled with a predator's grace and continued his onslaught of fire as he smoothly uprighted himself. His handgun going with the flow as Yazoo continued his pace forward as his shots pushed Riku back.

"!" Riku blocked the Dark bullets with his Soul Edge, it was the only thing he could make himself do. He didn't really have much in him to do anything else. His first reunion with his lost brothers and it was going south so far. He didn't want to hurt them, but he knew they were aiming to hurt him. He could tell from the consistent area of fire from their bullets. Yes he said 'their', apparently Loz pulled out a Velvet Nightmare of his own that he was firing in his right hand. Unlike the grace of Yazoo, Riku could hear the faint silent words of 'Bang, bang, bang' and 'Boosh' coming from Loz.

"Gh!" He got distracted. One of those shots nicked the side of his face, too close to his eye. It was probably Yazoo from the way that invisible smirk barely made its way on his face. He had the shot, he could have taken the fatal hit. But... he purposely only nicked to prove a point...

"Heh." Loz, however, was not shy at showing his smirk- let alone his emotions. His fire suddenly stopped as he punched into the ground with his left hand.

"!" Before Riku could do anything he was caught in the grasp of the shattering earth around him as a crater formed and a dark energy came from under its cracks. That alone caused pain, but the Dark Thunder that came from above as well added the breaking straw to the camel's back. "Ah!"

Riku went down, falling to one knee.

"Hmph. You're no fun." Kadaj huffed, making his appearance after some time, lifting Riku's chin back up with his parallel blades to look at him. "You lack the will to embrace your Darkness and hold yourself back. Heh, you're scared."

"Tch." Riku hissed through his teeth at that answer, gritting his teeth at Kadaj. How dare he. And yet... his words made him feel so vulnerable.

"Or perhaps, it's something else..." Kadaj pondered off to himself, before getting serious as he dug his blade points to press a little harder on Riku's skin. "Either way, I don't care. I don't see what he see's in you."

"!" Who is 'he'? Were they talking about-

"(Sigh) But in the end, big Brother has shown an interest in you. And big brother always gets what he wants." Kadaj sighed out with a grumble that could almost resemble a pout, pulling his blade entirely off Riku to hang at his side in his dangling arm. "So I guess you'll get to live for today, Little Brother."

"..." The hand on Riku's knee gripped the fabric over it in his frustration, as his grip on Soul Edge tightened. He had survived today because they had 'let' him. If they wanted to, they could have killed him already. This was a game to them, and that was what upset him more. They made him feel weak. 'I guess they were older brothers after all. Haggling the smaller younger brother to prove that they're the stronger ones.'

But that didn't make him feel any better.

"Get stronger, little brother. Embrace your Darkness." Kadaj instructed while turning around to walk back to Loz and Yazoo as all their Dark Corridor appeared near the two. He re-sheath Souba in its sheath on his lower back, while Loz's Dual Hound had retracted back to his arm and he puts his Velvet Nightmare away on his side while Yazoo put his away in its holster more around his lower back. They silently chuckled at Riku's predicament as they turned around and stepped into their Dark Corridors. Kadaj walking backwards, as he continued to look towards Riku. Opening his arms out in an almost 'come at me' gesture. "Strong enough that our next visit is not a waste of our time."

And like that they were gone. Their chuckles still lingering in his head, and the scent of their Darkness still in the air. It had a different pungency than what he was use to with the Darkness. It was subtle and strangely alluring. And that fact is what terrified him the most.

"Riku! Are you okay?" King Mickey asked in concern, casting Cura on Riku to heal his wounds. Yazoo had kept king Mickey busy with some Neoshadows of his own, so he couldn't come to Riku's aid sooner. The scratches and bruises were gone, but the pain was still there. Not to mention the dent he had on his pride.

"Thanks Mickey..." Riku rasped out in gratitude as he got back on his feet.

"What the heck was all that about? Who were those guys?"

"I guess... they were my reunion." Riku grunted out, gripping his torso as he made himself walk again. "Bet they were just dying to meet me."

Riku grinned in sarcasm, but lost his footing and ended up having to catch himself with his hand as he fell to his knee, still gripping his torso in pain.

"Riku!" King Mickey called out in alarm, reaching out to give Riku a hand before Riku held up a hand to halt him. "!"

Silently asking king Mickey to leave him be, he made his way up on his feet again with a struggle. Saving whatever dignity he had left. Holding his head up and staying strong, he moved his feet forward. Walking as if none of those things before had happen. Continuing back on their track as if the pain in his torso still wasn't there; that the Darkness from before wasn't making his Darkness itch in his Heart. King Mickey could sense his struggles, but all he could do was sadly watch as Riku continued walking on ahead.

*** The next day ***

A silence had come over them as Riku was still recovering from the beating of a lifetime from yesterday. The wounds were gone, but the mental injuries were still there... gnawing at him. How could he have lost to them so easily? How could they summon advanced Heartless and control them without breaking a sweat? He had nearly exhausted his heart out when he had tried it? Could it have just been the rash actions of an impatient novice? Could they have been just in the Darkness for far too long that their hearts had become numb to the pain of its power?

There were so many questions, so many missing answers in his head. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know now.

"Look, Riku!" King Mickey said in excitement. Happy for any excuse to get them out of their bleak moping, but even more happy at their find after such a long time on their own. "A Town."

"!" That got Riku's eyes wide open. After nearly four days out on their own in the waste, it was almost a foreign feeling for Riku to actually find a civilization. The idea that they weren't alone in this World... "Let's go."

"Right!" King Mickey chuckled in excitement, following after Riku as he ran towards the Town.

At last people! ... Ones that weren't covered in the presence of Darkness and trying to attack them. At last they could interact with people, get something proper to eat, and finally a nicer place to sleep... and a bath.

It felt like the Town wasn't getting close enough as they ran to it. The place looked a little run down, but that was probably due to the condition of this World. And it seemed to be slowly recovering, as if its residence was doing their best to build it back up again to its former glory. Darkness may have stalked the shadows surrounding the Town; but, the Light of hope still shined in the Town, keeping the Darkness at bay.

"!" But seeing Castle Oblivion rising over the horizon as they made it closer to the Town made Riku stop in his tracks.

"Whoa!" King Mickey ground his feet to a sudden stop, digging into the dirt a little, when he noticed that he was passing Riku. Looking back to see that Riku had lost his spirit again. "What's the hold up?"

"... Maybe we should look somewhere else."

"Whaa?!" King Mickey jumped back a little at what he was hearing. Was Riku for real? "But we've already come so far. This is the only place we've seen with signs of life in days. Who knows if we'll find anything else out here."

"I can't go in there..."

"Well, why not?"

"I just..." Riku couldn't even look king Mickey in the eyes, as he kept his eyes to the ground at his side while gripping his arm. "I don't feel comfortable about it. That's all."

"You can't let fear hold you back. You'll never get anywhere if you keep running from this, Riku." King Mickey sternly lectured up to the boy with his fists resting on his hips. Riku's excuse was not good enough, he needed to see this through. But, king Mickey softened up a bit for Riku's sake as he considered what the boy was going through. "I know you're scared to go back to Castle Oblivion. A lot of bad things happened back there, things that you regret and wish you could take back. But you can't change the past, Riku."

"..."

"The past has already been done. All we can do know is move on towards the future and do our best to change it for the better. But, you can't do that if you remain stuck on the things in the past. You'll just go nowhere." King Mickey sighed after he was done. Calming himself as he used his index finger to point and emphasize life turning point choices that Riku would have to make. "It's up to you, Riku. You can wonder out here wallowing in your reminiscent misery, if you want to. Or, you can come with me to try and make a better future from this bumpy past."

"..." Riku kept his head down. Building up the courage inside him as he struggled to find the inner strength to take that first step forward. He still had his own monsters inside of him, and all of them were weighing him down like the bottom of the ocean. It took a lot of fist clenching and heart racing, but he pulled himself together and put that one foot in front of the other. "!"

Suddenly he felt lighter.

"Attaboy, Riku!" King Mickey praised to the boy, running up to Riku to give him a pat on the back that he had to jump for to reach. "Don't worry. I'll be right by your side the whole way."

"Heh. Thanks, Mickey." Riku said with a genuine soft smile. He really did mean that.

"No problem, Riku! That's what friends are for anyway, right?" King Mickey gave him a big smile, walking alongside Riku as they continued their course again. But this time, one step at a time. "Now, let's go meet our future!"

"Hm. Yeah."

He didn't think he had the strength to face Hollow Bastion again alone. It was good to have someone by his side, especially since all the things he's done that pushed others away.

They arrived to their destination much sooner than Riku would have expected at their 'no rush' walking pace. The Town surrounding Castle Oblivion was protected by a stone wall, and a wooden gate that remained oddly open when taking into account the Darkness that was waiting in the shadows. Most likely they were leaving the gate open just in case more refugees had made their way to the Town, lost Hearts that had returned with the return of this World. Refugees kinda like them Riku guessed.

The road from the gate had led them straight to the Town's Market, which the street sign had dubbed 'Marketplace'. The place looked to be under restoration, a dull gem to what this place most likely once was. The stores and many of the houses had wood patch work along their roofs, including the walk railways. The water running through the Town was fresh, but it lacked the life surrounding it. But the place seemed to be pulling itself together, judging from the little buds sprouting from the corner of the stone walkway, and the vines starting to return along the stone fence-way. The Marketplace was lively, but not as much as one would expect from a Town of such sizes, many of its people must not have fully returned yet. Or maybe... they were too frightened to come out.

But who could blame them? Suddenly returning from the Darkness as they had once watched their end along with their World's; only to come back to a place that dulled in comparison to what it once was; and, the things that brought about the collapse of their World still lingering right outside their Town's walls. Even Riku would be a little scared to come out if he were in their shoes. On that note, how was his dad fairing along with the rest of Destiny Island after its return from the Darkness...?

"Huh. I see nothing out of the ordinary in this place?" King Mickey commented as he looked around the Market, pulling Riku out of his thoughts. "It's just a slow day in the Market, if you ask me."

"Hm. Yeah..." Riku agreed, giving the place a good look around as well. "And the residence don't seem to mind our presence here."

It was true. The people were just going about their business. Two strangers dressed in black coats and their hoods up in broad daylight didn't seem to bother them, many a character had made their way to the Capital and possible only remaining Town of Radiant Garden. Some more stranger than these two.

"Huh. Looks like we're blending in with the crowd. Even though we do stand out."

"Hm," Riku nodded in agreement with king Mickey. "Let's go look around. See what else we can find."

"Before heading for the Castle?"

"Yeah. I wanna make sure we don't miss anything." And if the people were nice enough, he would like to ask around for information.

"Okay, pal."

And so they walked, the stone path leading out of the Marketplace. It took them down some stairs, passed the Item Shop, to an area going by the name of Borough. It was a residential area, with many houses in the same restoration condition as the rest of the Town. With the close proximity the houses had to one another gave them a look of a Townhouse. Many of the doors which they could see were locked, a small security to make the residence feel safe. They had passed one of the few doors that just so happen to not seem to be locked, and was brimming with the power of Magic.

"Such power..." Riku looked over at the house in fascinated curiosity as they passed.

"A Wizard must live there." King Mickey commented, giving the place a thorough examination. "Hmm, but not evil. I can't sense any darkness around this place."

"Neither can I." Riku seconded, giving the place a look through with his sense as well. Squinting his eyes as he felt something oddly familiar about the Light he was sensing mixed in with the others in this place. "In fact I- (Gasp)!"

"Riku?" King Mickey looked up to him with a curious tilted head in concern at his sudden pause.

It's there. He could sense it.

"I know that Light..."

"What now?" King Mickey couldn't sense what he was getting at. For king Mickey it was all just a big glob of Light smashed together. The idea that Riku could sense each individual Light in the mesh, past or more recent, was an amazement in itself. Not even a well trained Keyblade master with decades under their belt could do such a feat. If Riku could do it... then he truly was something special.

"She was here. But she comes and goes from this place." Riku spoke aloud, not really talking to king Mickey as he tried to back trace the movement of the Light.

"Who?" But king Mickey got no answer, forced to follow Riku as he was lost in a zone to get some answers.

"She comes here every morning. But leaves before the sun goes down." He was following the trail, looking from left to right to see if he could spot the source along the rail. King Mickey had to jog to keep up with his fast walk pace, but Riku didn't seem to notice or look back.

"Slow down a bit, buddy. Your legs are longer than mine."

"She moves around to other areas; however, frequents this path more." Riku started to run as the Lights frequent patterns of path grew brighter, indicating a close approximation of a starting point.

"Who is 'she'? What are you talking about, Riku?"

"She stops here!" Riku said in excitement, grounding his run to a halt at a lone residential block further into the Borough. "In this place..."

Riku looked along the houses in the block, hoping to find the one that was filled with her Light.

And that's when he found it...

A single house standing alone in the far corner away from the others. The place was brimming with light, metaphorically and literally. Out of the areas that they had been so far, this place was the only area where the plants had a dramatic comeback. Enough to fill out the house like a bouquet, but not enough to overrun the place. There were flowers blooming, and even butterflies roaming about. This place was truly radiant compared to the rest of the town, even the waterway flowed with more life to it around this area. There was even a wooden bench to rest by a tree side, for others to take a breather and enjoy the view. The home felt welcoming, almost like it was beckoning the two of them in. This place was brimming with Light. Her Light... But where was she?

That's when she came out.

"!" Riku's breath caught in his throat as Aeris made her way out of the front door, gently closing the door behind her before taking her watering pot back in both hands. She had a soft hum to her as she went about her business of watering the lilies along the front border of her house, not even noticing the presence of the two behind her. Aeris had gently sprayed half of her lilies with her watering pot before she even felt the two of them there.

"Hm?" Finally noticing the presence of two Lights behind her. One bright and strong behind her, while the other... was more grey. Turning her head to meet these two guests, her eyes widened and her breath stopped as she instantly recognized the grey one. "(Gasp)!"

"!" Riku was a little frightened -as his heart went frantic- at how she would react to seeing him. He had changed so much, would she even accept him as he was now? Could she even recognized him?

"..." She turned around fully to face them. Her eyes not believing what she was seeing. Silently hoping that this wasn't a dream. His Heart was... different from before, and his hood hid himself from her. But... a mother could always tell. "Riku..."

"!" She recognized him. His eyes widen in shock under the cover of the hood.

"Riku." A soft smile that reached her eyes made its way on her face as she dropped her watering pot. She started walking over to him, still careful just in case this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. "My boy..."

"Mom, I- (Gasp)!" He was caught by surprise as she had somehow cut the distance between them without him knowing, pulling him into a hug as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Welcoming back..." She held him a little tighter, subconsciously worried that he would disappear. "At last, I get to hold you in my arms again. I can't believe it's been this long..."

"..." He couldn't find any words to say. He just felt... warm.

His mother was a lot softer than she was in his dreams, her body practically radiating with the Light. She even smelled like lilies. He was finally able to hug her in real life, to touch her in real contact. But... he felt that if he held too hard he would break her. That the darkness inside him would taint her.

But she would not let him go. She held him to her tight and yet still gentle. Like an anchor; his anchor. She was the one that helped keep him in the light, when all of the darkness around became too much. With hesitant hands, he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. Relaxing once he realized she did not break.

She was so strong. Stronger than he ever was. It was the kind of strength that he strived to reach for. However, he had lost his way from that task. Riku couldn't even believe how he had forgotten that wish...

But the moment was broken when both Riku's and king Mickey's stomach began to growl aggressively.

"!" All of their eyes widen in shock at the loud sound. Riku and king Mickey blushed in embarrassment.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry." Aeris smiled with a silent giggle on her face as she finally pulled away from the hug. "Come on in, you two. I just put on a pot of stew."

Now that she mentioned it, there was a divine aroma in the air that was making their mouths water. Their stomachs growled again at the smell of it.

"(Chuckle) Come on, you two, before your stomachs start to eat themselves." She said, opening her door for them to walk on in. The two of them would have protested having a lady holding the door for them when she should have been treated in that matter instead, but the hunger and close food was starting to get to them. They rush-walked their way inside. "Good to see you again, your Majesty."

"Thanks, Mom." "Hi Aeris." They both replied to her as they passed through the door.

"But wash your hands first." Aeris insisted while closing the door behind her. "No dirty paws in my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." Both of them said with a slight pout at the same time.

*** Some time later ***

"My, you boys certainly tore through that stew." Aeris commented, more than happy that they enjoyed her cooking as she served their fourth helping. Along with glad to see their faces now that their hoods were down. "You must really like it."

"Yeah. It's great, Mom." Riku compliment as she put down his fourth serving with another roll of bread, along with giving king Mickey his. Riku devoured through this bowl as well the moment she moved her hand away.

"Slow down, dear. The bowl's not going anywhere, and there's plenty more where that came from." She gently lectured to Riku, and king Mickey too apparently since he wasn't doing any better. They tried slowing their pace down a little, but it was hard when the pangs of hunger was still pinching at them. Aeris busied herself with refilling their glass of Sun Tea, along with their water glass. She had made a fresh batch of Sun Tea that afternoon, and had just taken the pitcher off the window seal and added sugar and ice to it; and, already the pitcher was nearly empty. She shook her head in disapproval. "You poor things act like you haven't eaten in days."

"Um..." Riku didn't know how to answer that, and neither did king Mickey. They didn't want to worry her, but... they didn't want to lie to her either.

"!" But their reaction was all she needed to put two-and-two together. "Oh dear Promise Land. How long...?"

"Four... days...?" Riku struggled to get out, flinching as he saw the worry coat over her face.

"Four days!"

"Longer... if you include the time outside of the Realm of Light." His voice got quieter with each passing word.

"Kingdom Hearts beyond! You poor things!" Aeris said in concern, rushing to the kitchen to get them more servings. It was good she gave them something light and wholesome. She didn't think their stomachs would take too kindly to the sudden presence of food after so long. She came back, checking them over for malnourishment, Healer mode in action. Especially fussing over Riku, as she turned his head from side to side with her hand. "Tell me if anything feels strange; shaky; or, if you feel weak."

"Mom. I'm fine..." Riku lightly whined, silently happy to be fussed over like this from her.

"Here. Drink your water, you two. You might be dehydrated after so long." She insisted, lightly pushing their glass of water closer to them on the table.

"Not as much as we stink." King Mickey joked around.

"Ehh, we're not that bad." Riku shrugged.

"You're a boy, you can't tell." Aeris teased, rustling the top of his head with her hand. Messing up his hair. But then she pointed towards the stairs in the hallway in the junction between the Entrance, Kitchen/Dinning area, and Living room. "Once you've both had your fill, I want you both to go take a bath upstairs. There's a hall bathroom and the master bathroom. You two make your pick."

"Aren't you worried all that dirty water will mess up your bathroom?" Riku lightly teased at his mother.

"Bath, Shower, I don't care. Just get yourself clean." She countered, heading back in the Kitchen with a shaking head looking up. "I'll deal with the aftermath later."

"Mmm."

"Let's have a chat, you two. I'm sure there's so much you guys have to tell me."

"Before or After that bath?"

"After."

*** 40 minutes ***

"Ahh!" Aeris cried out in shock as she notice the condition of her bathroom that her son had used. She had silently taken their clothes by the side of the door to wash while they were cleaning up. Only to return her son's to a bathroom that looked like someone had set off a mud bomb around her tub.

"I told you it would be dirty." Riku said in a slight grumble of embarrassment as he stood in the still heat steamed bathroom in only a towel with his mother there just gaping. The tub wasn't that bad.

But she didn't seem to notice, nor was looking for that matter. She was too busy occupied with how so much dirt could have piled up onto one boy? Perhaps her house lacked the presence of males for too long; she was somewhat out of the game. Her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly agape as she was too speechless to say anything and simply stared out at the tub.

Taking advantage of her spazz out, Riku careful reached over to pull his clothes out of her hands and slowly moved her back so he could close the door again. Once the shutting of the door sounded out, she came to.

"Huh? Wha- what?" She looked around wondering what just happened only to remember where she was. Deciding she would deal with that mess later -just as planned- she went over to the other bathroom to give king Mickey his freshly washed clothes. She knocked on the door before calling out to give him a fair warning of her arrival. "Your Majesty, I have your wash clothes for you."

"Fantastic. Thanks Aeris!" King Mickey gratefully replied to her, immediately opening the door without hesitation and taking the clothes off her hand in gratitude. "You're the best."

"?" Instead of seeing a Mouse in a towel like she was expecting, she saw a Mouse in red, white button shorts and yellow shoes.

"Huh?" He tilted his head in curiosity just like Aeris when he notice her staring, before realizing what she was silently asking. "Oh. Ah-ha! Magic. I always keep some spare clothes for summoning just in case of an emergency. It may just be my best magic spell yet."

"..." If he could summon a spare change of clothes, why couldn't he have summoned a shirt?

But that question didn't last long when she noticed the mud stains along the tub in this bathroom as well. However, this one had mud all over the wall of the tub... that looked oddly like a castle with a mud rainbow arching over it.

"Oh that's magic too. I was having a little fun while getting clean." King Mickey honestly confessed when he saw the question in her eyes as she looked toward his work. His hand rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment at being caught.

"Couldn't you have used your magic to get rid of the mud?" She rhetorically asked. Not expecting an honest, confused answer.

"Huh? What would be the fun in that?"

*** 10 minutes ***

Well, the boys were clean, that's all that matter. She would just have to spend an hour or two that night cleaning up their mess or 'magical masterpiece' once they were done talking. They were comfy in their chairs in the Living room- king Mickey actually taking a seat on the couch. Hot cup of Coco in hand as they settle in for a long chat.

The home was charming with a subtle Southern Country touch to it. The place made it easy for them to relax after days out in the wasteland and the Realm of Darkness.

"Now," Aeris spoke after she was sure they were comfy, coughing in her hand to clear her throat. "What happened to you two? I lost touch with Riku for nearly over a week now. So I'm a little out of the loop."

"Well... we kinda made our way to Castle Oblivion, a World between Realms." King Mickey summed it up to the best of his ability. Leaving out the messy details that would make Aeris worry. "While we were there, Riku faced his fear of his Darkness and put the part of Ansem inside him in check."

"Oh my." Aeris gasped, putting a dainty hand over her lips in concern. Ansem was still apart of Riku...?

"Don't worry. I can still feel him inside me. But he's in dormant now." Riku tried to assure to his mother, making her calm just a little bit.

"I see..."

"Oh! And we bumped into Sora in there as well!" King Mickey said as he suddenly remember one of the important details he almost forgot. "But... some bad guys calling themselves Organization XIII tried to mess with Sora's memory to try and control him and the Keyblade."

"Yes. I know... I could sense them messing with our minds, dealing with the memories of Sora."

"!" That one caught king Mickey off guard, he nearly spat out his Coco as he leaned onto the edge of his seat. "What?!"

"(Sigh)," Aeris got up from her seat, walking over to the window to look out at her World. "I felt them as they tried to pick at my memories. They had succeeded with the others... none of them remember Sora."

"What?" King Mickey gasped, Riku was just as surprised by this news as well. "How? They weren't even in Castle Oblivion? How were their memories effected?"

"Whomever it was tampering with the memories must have been really powerful. Anything dealing with Sora had been unchained from memory and re-chained into some other link of memory. Anyone who had interacted with Sora would no longer remember him. I alone in this Realm, and most likely one other, have remained unaffected due to... other reasons."

"..." Even now, she didn't feel comfortable revealing what she was. What they were. It saddened Riku how on guard his mother was forced to become.

"Boy. The damage is more than we thought..." King Mickey sadly concluded with a bowed head looking into his Hot Coco. Only to cheer up one second later with hope. "But lucky for us, the person who unchained the memories is working so hard to fix them again."

"..." Aeris didn't comment for a minute. Just simply kept looking out the window. "Memory is a sadly fragile thing to most... Did you know that no one even remembers the name of this place; of this World? Only I am the barer of such knowledge in this Town. Though I am forced to remain silent to keep them safe, along with myself..."

"You don't think they could handle such information?"

"I don't think they could handle how I know such information." Aeris truthfully answered, turning her head to looking back at king Mickey.

"..." He could see the meaning in her eyes. And it saddened him.

"Your friend has a long task ahead of them, king Mickey." Aeris spoke again, turning fully to face back to them from where she stood. "Memories are not the easiest thing to fix."

"(Sigh) Yeah, I know." King Mickey agreed with a bowed head.

"Especially with someone pursuing you."

"Yeah- wait, what?" King Mickey's ears shot up with a twitch as he noticed what she just said. Riku's head shot up as well.

"Didn't you say that this Organization XIII was trying to take control over Sora for the Keyblade? I find it hard to believe that they would just let him go after failing once." Aeris pointed out, making a light bulb flick on in both of the guys' head in alarm.

"We have to warn Naminé and DiZ." King Mickey shot up out of his seat.

"I believe they are already ahead of you." Aeris replied before king Mickey could rush out of her front door to 'who knows where'. Both probably just about to rush back to where they came, right back to the enemy's trap. "I sensed Sora, Donald, and Goofy's Light move in the Realm of Light."

"..." That made Riku relieved a little. Means they were no longer in Castle Oblivion.

"But where are they now?" King Mickey asked, hoping that Aeris would have an answer.

And she always did.

"I feel their Light on a World where the sun has a warming touch." She said, her eyes taking a far off look as she gazed beyond this world. "The Hearts of this World happily sing out to their World in joy of its loving glow. They call it... Twilight Town..."

"!" That name instantly rang a bell with Riku. "I've been there before."

"!" Both Aeris and king Mickey looked over to Riku in slight surprise.

"You have?!"

"Yeah." Riku nodded to king Mickey. "It was one of the World Floors that DiZ brought me to when we were in Castle Oblivion. It's where I first actually met him. I think he was secretly trying to tell me that's where he'll be."

"Well that helps us out a bit." King Mickey happily commented before turning back to Aeris. "Can you give us any clue on where this World is?"

"It's not that far." Aeris answered as she concentrated on the source of the three Lights. "Only one Lock up, away from us."

"Lock?" Riku pondered aloud.

"Walls that separated the Worlds from each other, 'Locked' by a Keybalde." King Mickey answered.

"They're... in a mansion... inside of Woods..." Aeris struggled, before sighing out and opening her eyes in exhaustion. "I'm sorry. Anymore detail would have been too much pain for me with all those other Lights in such a vibrant world."

"That's okay. You did more than enough, Aeris." King Mickey assured to her, grateful that she had helped so much as it is.

"Here, your Majesty. You'll need it to travel between the Worlds." Aeris kindly offered, walking over and placing a Gummi ship on the coffee table in front of them. It was amazing how such strange little configuration of Gummi blocks could shrink and expand so drastically in size. From a ship to a tiny toy on your table, such a fascinating thing. "Cid had put together an extra one. Just in case if we ever needed it. One never knows, right?"

"Wow, thanks Aeris! You're a life saver!" King Mickey said to her in gratitude before turning back to Riku. "Come on, Riku. Let's go!"

"Hold on. You should rest." Aeris advised. Silently pleading that they could stay a little longer. "You've been out in the wasteland and the darkness for so long. You should get some rest in a place where you know you can get some peace. This place is as good as any. You'll be safe here."

"But, what about-"

"Sora and the others are fine. They're not going anywhere anytime soon." Aeris assured to him. "At least they haven't moved in days since I felt their presence return to the Realm of Light. I can tell they are in good hands."

"Well, yes, but-"

"And quite frankly, I think we should be investing our time on finding out who this Organization XIII is; and, why do they want the Keyblade so bad?"

"Hmm," king Mickey began contemplating with a hand on his chin. She did have a point there. "You're right. People who would mess with the Hearts of others for the Keyblade cannot be up to any good."

"We can meet up with Leon and the others in the morning to butt our heads together. See if they found anything that I've missed." Aeris assured to them before gesturing towards the stairs once again, with her hand. "But in the mean time, rest. There are rooms and warm beds upstairs, if you'd like. You'll have to forgive the decorum, those rooms haven't been occupied... in so long..."

"..." Riku could see the sadness enter her eyes at the mention of it. She even gripped her arms in subconscious comfort. King Mickey could see it too, and didn't want to push the subject anymore. She looked like she was hurting enough.

"Alright, Aeris. I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you." King Mickey said to her with a bright smile, trying to cheer up the mood. It seemed to be working, she smiled back with a nod in a silent 'no problem'. King Mickey rushed up the stairs to claim first dibs on which room he would take, actually ready to call it a night himself. Although it was only in the late afternoon. The Mouse was tired, it had been awhile since he slept in a decent bed. "I'm calling it early. Night you two."

"(Soft laughter) I guess not even a mouse will stir in this house." Aeris laughed at her silent joke while looking towards the stairs where king Mickey dashed away, only to realize she could now have some bonding time with her son.

"Mom..."

"Yes Riku?" She smiled towards him, happy to see he would start the conversation first.

But the smile soon faded away as he looked down, away from her, with a frown.

"I met my brothers yesterday."

"!" She nearly choked on her own heart. Her legs felt weak all of a sudden, she had to lean on the comfy chair beside her for support. The mere mention of her boys, together... She didn't know whether to be happy or frightened. But the first thing that took up her mind was, 'thank goodness... they're alive... My boys are still alive...'

"We had a fight."

"!" That didn't sit well with her. It saddened her to hear her boys fighting. "What...? Why?"

"They attacked me, Mom." He was just as saddened by this as well, she could see it in his eyes as he finally looked back up at her from his seat. "They tried to get me to use the Darkness inside of me."

"!" This news unsettled her. But sadly... she already knew this was a possibility. She had prepared herself for it for so long, and yet it still rocked her Heart to the breaking point. Holding back her tears, she stayed strong for the son she did have right in front of her. "So... my three older boys are still Lost in the Dark...?"

"Yeah..."

"..." She remained quiet. Silently making her way over to Riku, where she knelled down to his level and enveloped him in a comforting hug. "Don't worry... We'll get them back."

"..." Silently he hoped for that as well. He had seen the madness in anger in their eyes; the sadness... the loneliness that hollowed those orbs out. It was bone chilling and the saddest thing he had ever seen. And somewhere, deep inside, he could relate to those eyes. He never wanted to see eyes like that, never again. He wanted to help them.

"I'm just glad that you're okay, Riku..."

"Mom..." He couldn't say anymore. All he could do was hug her back.

*** The next morning ***

Aeris hadn't needed to get the boys up, they rose with the sun bright and early. Coming down for breakfast after washing up. They had left around mid morning to head out to Aeris and the other's base of operation. She had taken them back to the Wizard's house they had found their way to yesterday. Only this time they would be going in.

"This is Merlin's House. Or at least one of the many humble abodes he has around the Worlds." Aeris explained as they stopped in front of the building. "It's our base of operation for the restoration of our world."

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" King Mickey said, vaguely remembering the mention of the name from Leon and the others once upon a time.

"Bingo." Aeris praised to king Mickey with a chirp before politely knocking on the door and entering. "Merlin, it's me. Good morning. I brought company."

"Ahh, good morning my dear girl." A man in a blue rob and pointy hat and a ridiculously long beard greeted her from his spot, running a hand along its white strands. "Oh company. Ha ha, always more fun when more people arrive to the party. And what is this? King Mickey himself. My goodness it's been such a long time since I've seen that face. I'd recognized those ears anywhere."

"He-ha! Good to see ya again, Merlin." King Mickey happily greeted the old Wizard, even as he adjusted his glasses and was leaning into his personal space to get a better look at king Mickey.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad to see all is well, old friend." Merlin nodded in agreement, before bending up again and leaning into Riku's personal space in curiosity, who on instinct leaned back a little. "And who might this strapping young man be? I do say these old eyes have never seen the likes of him around here before?"

"Uh..." Riku couldn't find the words, or the manners to answer old Merlin.

"This is Riku," Aeris answered in his place, putting a hand on his shoulder, "my son."

CRACK

"!" The three of them turned towards the crashing sound they heard in the next room. Something like glass had broken behind that closed door, and someone or some people were coughing. Merlin paid no mind as he continued examining the boy's face with squinting eyes even through his glasses.

"What?!" They heard the surprise shout of a young lady before the hurried footsteps coming closer.

"Ahh, I see the resemblance." Merlin happily confirmed before looking back up at Aeris. "He has your eyes my dear."

"All right, let me see 'em, let me see 'em!" And right then came storming in a ninja, resting her arm on the door frame- that led to the room over- in her rush to the door that she just slammed open. She took a second to catch her breath, and then another one to give king Mickey a tired wave. "Hey, Mickey King, what's up."

"Nice to see you too, Yuffie." King Mickey greeted back to her with a wave and a nod.

"..." At least Riku thought she was a ninja as he got a look at Yuffie and her attire for the first time. He could only get out one thing as he observed her. "Nice getup."

"Eh, I was planning on changing it soon. All right, let me get a good look at yah." Yuffie shrugged her shoulders at his poor make of a compliment, marching her way into the room. Stopping right in front of Riku with her hands on her hips as she leaned into his personal bubble to get a good look at him. Once again, Riku found himself leaning back a little, only this time he was doing it for someone shorter than him. "So this is the infamous Riku that popped out of my friend? Hmmm. So how did you get here?"

"We walked." Riku wasn't being a smart aleck, that was how they genially got there. But Yuffie took it otherwise.

"Don't get smart with me, kid. I'm still older than you so show some respect." Yuffie poked at his chest.

Hm, well, at least by 1 year. But he didn't need to know that. And it didn't help much that he had like 4 inches on her. Yuffie inwardly cursed his unfair advantage on gravity and the universe's cruel joke on fairness.

"Uh, no, I didn't mean to-" But he was cut off as Yuffie got into his face again on her tippy toes, titling her head a little as she examined him.

"You're kinda cute."

"Uh..."

"But not my type. Too young for my liking." She shrugged back at him, turning away from him as if he was no longer an interest to her, resting her hands behind her head as she kicked her foot around. "Call me if you have an older brother."

"Uh..." Yeah, he did... Three.

"Preferably one taller and cuter than you."

"Hey." Riku's eyebrow began to twitch at that with a vein popping out, as he crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on them in subtle relief of frustration at the insult.

"Oh don't take it personal, kid. It's just a fact."

"Yuffie." Aeris sternly called out to her, intervening. Her tone made Yuffie flinch and freeze in her spot. "You're being rude."

"(Sigh) Alright. Sorry." Yuffie tiredly groaned out from over her shoulder at Riku. Slightly pouting for being reprimanded.

"We need to talk about some things with the team. Is Leon and Cid in?"

"Well, yeah. They're hanging out in the back," Yuffie replied, pointing at the door she came from with her thumb. "Messing with doohickies and whatnot."

"Thank you, Yuffie." Aeris praised to Yuffie like you would a sophisticated child, but Yuffie was still happy to get the praise. "Come along then, you two."

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see Leon and Cid again." King Mickey said in excitement as he followed into the next room along with Yuffie. "I haven't seen those two in ages."

"Well you sure haven't aged a day since the last time we've seen you." Yuffie shrugged in comment as they both disappeared behind the door. "You gotta tell me your secret."

Aeris and Riku was shortly following after them when Riku noticed a lone book standing on its own stand in the corner of the room.

"Hm?" What a curiously book to have specialized and isolated from the neatly stacked piles of books that scatter the floor along the wall. "Hey, Mom, what's that?"

"Hm?" She paused along with him, looking in his direction to see what he was talking about. Only to see that he was talking about the Magical book that Merlin mostly kept for training young apprentices in magic, and also because it was a lovely treasure. Warm memories flowed into her mind as her eyes softened at the book. "Aww, that's Winnie the Pooh."

"The what now?" He quirked an eyebrow at what he was hearing.

"Winnie the Pooh." Aeris confirmed to him, not missing a beat as she approached the book, picking it up in her hands and holding it close. "It's a wondrous book about the many adventures of a silly old bear named Pooh and his many friends, in the 100 Acre Wood."

"That doesn't sound that special."

"Oh but it is!" Aeris said with emotion, turning back around to face Riku. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she held the book close to her in embrace. She seemed so... happy, Riku hoped that his previous words wouldn't take that gladness in her eyes away. "There aren't many books like this. Each one having no copy. Once you open this book, you can enter the world of the 100 Acre Wood and play along with Pooh and his friends."

"!" Well that was something interesting. "You mean like being apart of the written story and acting it out along with them?"

"(Light laughter) No, no, silly. There is no set story, it continues to be written as the characters go about their adventures. They're alive, Riku, and so is their story."

"So... what you're saying is... this book... is a World?" Riku said, trying to process what she was telling him.

"Technically speaking, yeah." She place a hand over the front of the book as she held it out towards Riku. "Can't you feel its Heart?"

"..." Now that he took a moment, he did sense something coming from that book. It was bright... and warm... "I feel a Light."

"Yes." She nodded in approval of his answer before gently embracing the book again. "This little World inside this book holds the Light and innocence that can only be seen in little children. Something so precious not even the Darkness can touch it."

"..." It's true. Riku couldn't even sense a trace of Darkness inside that book. Even if it was small, it was still a World, and the fact that none in it even had a pinch of Darkness in them was unbelievable and went against the nature of things. Such a feat was something Riku never had the pleasure of seeing before; it fascinated him. He gave the book in his mother's arms a closer look. "I can see why that old Wizard would want to protect this. But what exactly is he using it for?"

"Merlin, dear." She corrected Riku. "And this book actually holds many treasures and prizes that naturally grows inside its World. And some of the games Pooh and his friends like to play actually help build up your Skills and Magical prowess."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even Sora learned a few Skills from this book. That's where he learned how to 'Rush'."

"Hm, I see."

"Oh, Riku. I remember when I use to borrow this from Merlin to sneak it home and read it to you boys, oh so long ago..." A softness came over her eyes as she pulled the book away from her a bit to get a look at him. "You were only a baby, but you loved it. I remember how you use to grab for the butterflies whenever we would go inside the book. You had a fondness for Tigger. All of my boys had a fondness for that bouncing Tigger..."

"..." Riku didn't say anything, just listened. It warmed his heart to see his mother happy like this. That warm look in her eyes was worth all the Munny in the Worlds to him.

"They use to run around the fields with Tigger and Roo; climbing all those trees with Pooh for honey; they even played hide-and-seek with Piglet. Oh those days were wonderful, it made life so beautiful to me. I couldn't wait for you to join them."

"(Sigh) But now I fear you might have outgrown those games." She sadly sighed out before getting hopeful. "But still... it would be nice if you would give the book a read again. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something new 'and' have fun."

"Hm. Yeah, Mom." Riku softly smiled to her. "I'll give it a try."

"Really?" She said in happy excitement. "You'll go into the 100 Acre Woods?"

"Sure."

"(Happy Gasp)!" She tried to contain her happy tears as they attempted to escape from the corner of her eyes. "You won't be disappointed. I just know you're going to love it in there- (Gasp)!"

"Mother?" Riku's eyes widened in alarm as the happiness in his mother's eyes suddenly vanished to sad horror when she had opened the book. "What's wrong?"

"The pages... they have been torn out."

"What?" Riku gasped in concern at the realization of what this could possibly mean. Had the removal of pages done anything to the World or the residence inside it? Were they okay? The questions were making him feel horrible inside. An entire World, damaged, due to an aggressive handler.

"There were pages that were missing and scattered from the lost of our World, but Sora had collected them all. How could they have vanished?" Aeris couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her memories... her boys' innocent childhood... "Merlin."

"Yes?" The old Wizard peeked his head over from his chair's back. He had been occupy himself in his long chair with a cup of tea and a book before he turned at Aeris's call.

"What happened to the 100 Acre Wood?"

"Emm, I'm afraid it's been in a little accident." Merlin grumbled a little, not at Aeris but at the cause.

"Accident?"

"No. More like 'breaking and entering'. The destruction of the book was intentional." Merlin corrected, running a hand along his beard as he tried to sort through his mind. "Luckily I came back in time to stop them, but the damage had already been done and they had taken the pages with them as they fled."

"Oh no this is terrible. When did this happen? Are you alright?"

"Oh no, no, I'm fine, dear. No harm to me. But I am still confounded by the whole thing." Merlin waved her worries off before using that hand to scratch his head under his hat. "It happened over a week ago, but I still can't wrap my mind around it."

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked, Riku silently curious as well.

"Well, I couldn't sense who or what the intruders were." Merlin tried to explain. "They weren't Heartless. And they certainly weren't human. They moved too fast and were light on their feet as if they weighed nothing. It was almost like I was fighting clothes, or at least a full body suit. But I couldn't tell what affiliate they were. I could sense neither Light nor Darkness. It was almost like they were cloaked, or covered..."

"Like me...?" Riku pondered aloud to himself, not really looking for an answer.

"Wha-t-t-t? Oh my, you're covered?!" Merlin stumbled on his own words and literally nearly stumble out of his chair at Riku's confession.

"Yeah. This cloak actually hides the Darkness and the Light inside of me." Riku answered, tugging on the front of his cloak for a second for emphasis. "I thought you knew that. Didn't you find it strange that I didn't give off any Light, or Darkness?"

"Well I thought that was due to your father."

"!" His father was a touchy subject. Somewhat for him, but mostly for his mother. He could see it in her flinch.

"I'm sorry my dear Aeris." Merlin apologized for his lack of tack in his words, but his curiosity got the better of him as he practically slid over to Riku to examine his cloak. "Ooo. Aahh. It's fascinating that such a common material found in the physical plain could possibly cover the essence of people's Heart so efficiently."

"Mickey was wearing one too, how could you not notice its ability?"

"He was standing so close to you, my boy, that I assumed your presence- or lack of- was canceling his out." Merlin honestly answered, still examining the cloak sleeve while lightly holding Riku's arm to get a look. "You Ancients tend to Light things and fill up a room without even meaning to."

"!" That one made 'him' flinch. How did this old man know about Ancients?

"Oh relax, my boy, I'm practically a friend of the family." Merlin waved off Riku's worries with a hand and a smile as he gave the boy his space again. "Who do think helped your mother hone in on her magic skills?"

And his father for that matter, but Sephiroth had already been finally trained. Merlin had just helped unlock his potential, that's all... and gave him a few tips. Back when he was a decent guy...

Such sweet kids, he soon began to see them as if they were his own. With his old age they would always be a child in his eyes.

They were two lost souls just making their way out in this World. How could he not reach out a helping hand? Especially after their eyes told him what they were. They were lost... more lost than this World could imagine...

"Merlin."

"?!" Merlin was suddenly popped out of his musing at the sudden call of Aeris.

"Pooh and the others... will they be okay?" Aeris asked him with pleading eyes, hoping that his answer would be good.

"Don't worry my dear, they'll be fine. A little shaken up, but fine."

"(Exhale in relief)."

"Luckily the book wasn't too damage from the confrontation. Their memories will most likely be damaged for a bit. But in time the book will recover itself around it, and so will they."

"I see. That's good... That's good."

"..." Riku watched as his mother tried to calm herself down from her worries again, her head down and her eyes closed, holding the book close to her like a precious memory. He may not have known, or even remember anything about the book, but it was important to her. Meaning that it was important to him as well.

"Hey Aeris! What's the hold up?!" Yuffie called out to them from the other side of the door. Reminding them that there were others waiting for them.

"!" Aeris head shot back up again, her eyes opened. "We'll have to see how the 100 Acre Wood is doing another time."

"Okay." Riku nodded to her in compliance. Waiting for her as she put the book back on its stand, and followed behind her as she headed for the door to the other room.

"Later, Merlin." She lightly waved to Merlin before opening the door. "Enjoy your tea."

"Later, Aeris." Merlin replied back with a wave before turning back in his chair. "Have a good meeting."

With the conversation over, Aeris open the door to meet with the others in the 'Base room'.

"Geez, it took you two long enough." Yuffie griped with a tapping foot and crossed arms before spreading her arms wide in excitement as she welcomed Riku's first time in their Home base. "Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee base! HBRC for short."

"..." The room looked just like the rest of the house; aside from the large computer on the far end wall that looked kinda out of place in this house, or this World if Riku was being honest. The style of this World didn't really make it look like it was advanced enough for such high tech technology. But then again, one shouldn't judge things by first appearance, that's how you misjudge things. He was taught better than that. "So what exactly do you guys do anyway?"

"Glad you asked, kid." Cid said rolling his seat around from his spot facing the monitor to look at Riku. He was chewing a toothpick in his mouth and wiped a finger along his nose before resting his arm on his leg. "Our job is to fix this place up to its former glory, while eradicating the Heartless infestation from this town for good measures."

"It's our job to defend and protect the town so it doesn't fall to the Heartless once again." Leon added in, leaning on the wall by the computer with his arms crossed.

"That sounds like a hard job for just four people." Five if you include Merlin in the other room, but Riku was highly under the impression that Merlin didn't fight until truly needed.

"Nah, there's more of us in the HBRC than are currently present." Cid just shrugged off before smirking with pride and pointing at himself. "We're just the best of the best."

"Or at least the ones that care to show up." Yuffie huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away to the side.

"Yuffie," Leon sighed out in mental exhaustion, as if they had this conversation countless times before.

"What? I'm just saying." Yuffie shrugged, raising her hands up before putting them back under her crossed arms again. "Cloud's being a real pain in the butt with all his moping and all."

"He's just trying to find his way." Aeris gently defended their spiky haired friend, not really taking sides in her tone.

"Yeah well I wish that he'd find himself soon. Instead of leaving all the hard work to us."

"Yuffie." Aeris sighed out.

"Or at least show up to one meeting." Yuffie added in, getting out what she needed to say before cutting her rant short. "I mean, the guy has been practically avoiding us for a while now. We hardly see his face anymore."

"He comes around when he needs to. That's all that matters." Leon concluded, ending the discussion. "Whatever Cloud does after that is of no concern of ours."

"Still..." Yuffie whined with a stomp, but ending the conversation there. If Leon wanted her to drop it, then she needed to let it go. It wasn't her fault that she was worried about their anti-social friend with the golden hair. He was slowly starting to drift away from them, and it concerned her.

"Anyway, we won't need that much man power for long." Cid commented with pride, turning his chair back to the computer screen. He typed in a few buttons and pulled up blue prints to what appeared to be a sphere contained between two flat circles, almost giving it an invisible cylinder container look. The math and added notes all around the blue prints gave a clue of what this thing in the blue prints did, but not how it worked. On the long run, Riku could conclude that this thing exploded. But how? Seeing the slight confusion and curiosity on Riku's face from his slight head turn to view his audience, he rolled his chair away from the screen to give them all the full view and explained. "Like it? She's a beauty. This here is the town's newly developed Defensive System, installed by yours truly. It's primary duty is to aid the HBRC by eliminating enemies that infiltrate the town. I call 'em Claymores."

"How do they work?" Riku asked, with growing curiosity. Cid enjoyed seeing others interested in his work so he was more than happy to explain.

"These spheres are concentrated energy, of light if you will, that appear from the ground." Cid explained, pointing out the parts of the system to helping describe their functions piece by piece. "After locking on, they form a circle beneath the target. The sphere will then launch up to inflict damage, launching up from the initial circle to be halted to a stop by the end point circle."

"That is amazing. But will it work on the Heartless?" Riku pondered, not in judgment but sheer curiosity. "Your numbers on the blue prints indicate that there's not enough energy in this system to explode a Heartless."

"Yeah, you're right, kid." Cid sighed out in admittance, leaning back in his chair while scratching the back of his head. "The damage is minor. It only sends them flying so far, based on our field testing. And are quite easy to dodge if the target is smart enough. It has destroyed weaker Heartless so far, but can only occupy stronger ones until a committee member arrives to dispose of them."

"That still sounds like a success to me." Anything that could even get rid of one Heartless was good enough for Riku.

"Heh, thanks kid." Cid smirked at Riku, before leaning over on his chair to look over at Yuffie. "At least someone appreciates my work."

"What?! The mechanics just sound boring!" Yuffie pouted in defense at being pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm still working out the bugs." Cid admitted in reply to Yuffie's comment, turning back to the screen. "We're still getting a knack of getting the Claymores to lock-on enemies target. We don't want them launching themselves just on anybody. Merlin's giving me a hand with that."

"How far can this Defense System stretch out to?" Riku asked.

"Just inside the Town." Cid replied with the shrug of his hand. "Outside of the Castle Gate you're on your own."

"Pfft, yeah, tell that to Merlin." Yuffie teased at Cid, pointing out the system's fault at not stopping the attack on Merlin's house.

"Hey that wasn't the System's fault." Cid huffed in offense. "Those things weren't Heartless."

"Things?"

"Yeah. (Sigh) We have no idea what those things are that broke in here two weeks ago were." Cid replied to Riku, in slight deflation at the lack of information. Turning back to the screen, he opened up a few files from the computer's area scanning memory and pulled out a few snap shots of the day of the break in.

There were three of them, each in disfigured flexibility positions in each photo they were in. The photos had only captured them once the damage was done, breaking out through the window and escaping the scene. They were malformed, barely humanoid in appearance. They were thin with sinuous bodies and large cylindrical heads with a flat top that was emblazoned with a symbol Riku did not recognized. Their body seemed to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and their 'mouths' looked to actually be the zipper that revealed actual, grey, sharp teeth. They appeared fairly muscular, though their arms and legs were very thin. Their hands and feet were pointy and lacked digits.

"What... are these things...?" Riku unintentionally asked out loud, still keeping his eyes on the screen at these things without a name or an identity.

"Nobody knows, dear." Aeris sadly replied.

"But we're going to find out." Leon added in with solid determination.

"Until then, I'm sure my Defense System can help us figure them out. Whenever they decide to show their ugly mugs again." Cid commented with pride.

"This thing would be really great if it could help us locate Ansem the Wise's secret lab." Yuffie groaned out, placing her hands behind her head and started swing one of her legs, swaying a little in boredom.

"Secret lab?"

"We've been trying to find this lab where Ansem the Wise conducted his experiments, based on the Reports he left behind." Leon answered Riku. "We've looked all over Hollow Bastion Castle and still found nothing."

"Pfft, It's like he hid the place behind a secret rotating wall, or bookshelf, or something." Yuffie complained. "We can't even find a secret lever in that place."

"Ansem's Reports?" Riku was still a little confused about this Ansem guy, but king Mickey knew about it in a click.

"You've found all of Ansem's Reports?!" He happily exclaimed with building hope.

"Yup! We've recovered all 10 of them!" Yuffie proudly proclaimed, sticking her head up and standing in a 'hero pose.'

"Well, someone collected them for us." Cid corrected. He started scratching the side of his head as he tried to sort through his thoughts. "The funniest thing is, I can't remember who?"

"Yeah me neither." Yuffie agreed, crossing her arms and tilted her head with a crunched face as she tried to remember a face. "It feels like whoever it was had been important to us, but I can't recall a face or a name."

"Hm..." Leon nodded in agreement, just as memory-less as the others but didn't show it as much.

"..." Riku had an idea who they were talking about. And it saddened him to see how easily forgotten Sora was. Even though it wasn't their fault, it still made Riku feel like his best friend no longer mattered to the Worlds.

"Here's the copies of the Translated Reports if you guys want to read them." Aeris said, walking over to the table by the wall to grab a journal/portfolio preserving and containing the rough draft translated reports that Aeris worked so hard to decode. She handed the journal to Riku, whom had bent down to one knee so king Mickey could read it as well.

The Ansem Reports were carefully placed in order and were an easy read. They had given king Mickey a better understanding of the Heartless; but, had also caught Riku up on this Ansem guy and why he was so important. But judging from the read, Riku could honestly say he did not like this guy. King or not, this Ansem had brought about the artifical creation of the Heartless and was the starting point of this whole mess.

In a way, Riku blamed Ansem the Wise for everything that has happened so far. It was his fault that the Darkness had consumed his homeworld. It was his fault that Riku was tempted to Darkness and his islands were lost. If Ansem the Wise never brought about the Heartless, Riku would never had turned on his friends.

But...

His actions were his own. He could not blame Ansem the Wise for that. He had done what he had done by choice, no matter how much he had wanted to make the blame fall on Ansem the Wise alone. Riku had to accept that. And he did.

"..."

"We'd hoped to find more information inside this lab in the Reports." Leon said once the two of them were done with their reading, interrupting Riku from his growing troubling thoughts. "But all our Scouting Exploits had come out empty handed."

"Ugh, but let's not focus on the headaches in our minds." Cid shook off the frustrating empty search in his head and changed the topic to a more current 'in the room' topic. "Let's talk about the Eighth Wonder of our World."

"?!" Riku got a little uncomfortable when all the eyes in the room seemed to focus on him. "What?"

"Nothin'. It's just we haven't seen any of Aeris's little squirts since they were not even ankle bitters." Cid commented, giving Riku a look over from his seat. "It's like a solved mystery when the youngest one finally returns and makes his appearance."

"Congratulations Aeris." Leon calmly commented, happy that one of Aeris's children had finally been returned to her, but not really showing it. It was good seeing Aeris happy like this, it has been so long since Leon had seen Aeris smile like the way she was now. Her presence has always been warm and a comfort to others, but now it seemed so much... brighter.

"I gotta say, he kinda has your eyes." Cid added in as he lean forward in his chair, rubbing his chin as he gave Riku a better look. "But takes more after his old man."

Although this kid's face was a little more softer than Sephiroth's, in features that is.

"Yes, they all do." Aeris sighed out. Not that she thought that it was a bad thing, she had just wished that at least one of her children would've taken more after her. But she wasn't complaining, all of her children had turned out beautiful and perfectly healthy, there is no greater joy than that.

"Great. A whole family of pretty boys."

"Hey!" Riku grunted, he did not appreciate Cid's comment about his looks. His or his brothers.

"Relax kid, you'll grow to be handsome in no time." Cid shrugged like it was no big deal. "Your father's blood in your veins is proof of that. Just suck it up until then."

"I'm not a pretty boy."

"You're right, Riku. You're a Cutie Pie." Aeris replied, giving Riku a light poke on his nose.

"You're not helping, Mom." Riku mumble in embarrassment, blushing and looking his eyes away as the others in the room lightly laugh at the comments about him. He could never say anything to disagree with his mother, and he most certainly couldn't act any violence on the occupants in the room just because he didn't like what they were saying. That was beyond petty. In the end, all he could do was suck it up and take it like a champ.

The laughter eventually died off, with a few stray tears on the side being wiped away.

"Ahh," king Mickey being one of them, as he wiped away a stray tears and began to get back on topic again. "Still. Have you guys found any idea of where these Heartless are coming from?"

"We believe that they're still possibly coming from Hollow Bastion Castle's basement." Leon answered, but his fingers slightly gripped tighter into his arms in frustration. "But, we still haven't found a way to get down there."

"And judging from the numbers that just keep on appearing, who knows how many of 'em are down there." Yuffie added in before looking over at king Mickey. "What do ya say your Majesty? Think you can help us lower down the numbers?"

"Ah-ha, sorry, Yuffie. But I'm afraid my work is needed elsewhere." King Mickey replied, making the three committee members in the room deflate a little. "But, there is someone who can."

"?" That got their attention a little bit.

"Someone who's also a holder of the Keyblade and has been doing a good job so far at keeping the Heartless around the Worlds in check."

"Well, who is he?" Yuffie asked, getting bored of being lead on with a hype.

"You've already met him." King Mickey honestly answered, without giving them too much answers that might shock their Hearts too much due to their tampered memories. "He's already helped you guys so far."

"Eh?!"

"Somehow..." Leon looked down at his heart, as if listening to what it was silently trying to tell him. He knew it was strange. He had no recollection of this Keyblade wielder that king Mickey was talking about, and yet... somehow he knew... that they had help in getting their World back. Help that should be very important to them in their Hearts... "I feel deep inside... that you're right."

Yuffie and Cid began doing the same thing too, although physically holding a fist by their hearts and closing their eyes. Somewhere deep inside them, it was saying the same thing that Leon was. Although, they just couldn't put their fingers on it.

"If what you're saying is true, then, where is this guy now?" Yuffie asked, once she opened her eyes again and return her hand to her side like the other.

"He's recovering... right now." King Mickey sadly admitted before cheering up again so as not to get their hopes down. "B-but it won't be long! Some friends of mine will get him back to his old self in no time!"

"What happened to him?" Leon asked with unknown concern.

"Bad guys? Messed him up real good. He's in hiding right now. It's our job to help put him back together." King Mickey explained, while gesturing a hand at himself and Riku.

"And you're saying this Keyblade wielder can help our World, let alone others?"

"You bet 'cha he can!" King Mickey said with an bottom arch swing of his fist in determination. But then a light bulb clicked on his head, making him turn his head back to Riku. "Speaking of which, we should probably go check on his progress."

"Good luck. I know you two can put him back together." Aeris said, cheering them on. Sadly her smile never really reaching her eyes. She was happy that they were helping Sora recover his memories, and she hoped that he would awaken soon along with Donald and Goofy. But at the same time... she was sad to see them go so soon.

It had only been one day... that she had to spend with her son. But even so, she would cherish that day if that was all she was given.

"Ah-ha, thanks Aeris. Not to mention we should probably investigate what these things are." King Mickey commented, looking at the creatures in the computer screen's pictures. They might have an affiliation with this Organization XIII for all they know. The members of HBRC have already given them everything that the team knew so far; now it was king Mickey and Riku's turn to go find out some more information about it. "I've got a feeling that there's more of them out there on the other Worlds."

"Eh, you're probably right." Cid agreed.

"Then we should probably get started. Later guys." King Mickey waved at the others in goodbye, the others nodded in silent goodbye in return. Heading for the door to make his way outside, waving a hand for Riku to follow. "C'mon Riku. I'll get the Gummi Ship ready."

"..." But Riku remained unmoving.

"Riku?"

"I think I'll stay."

"What?"

"!" That caught them all by surprise. Making their eyes open a little wider.

"Just for a little bit longer." Finally he moved, just to turn to fully face his mother at his side. He eyes became a little more softer, almost insecure, as if fearing the possibility that his mother might shoo him away. "I would like to train under you, Mom. If that's all right with you, that is."

"!" She couldn't find her words for a moment. She was just too happy. It would appear that fate had decided to give her a little more time with her son to take him under her wings. "Yes... Of course it's alright."

"But Riku, you're needed elsewhere." King Mickey silently pleaded with Riku to reconsider.

"I'm no use to my friend as I am now." Riku shot back, facing king Mickey again. "You saw what happened out there. How the three of them ridiculously bested me out like that. They were right, Mickey. Something inside me is holding me back."

"Riku..."

"Whatever happened in the past has already been done. I know that. And I've accepted my actions." Riku sadly admitted, placing a hand over his heart. His fingers slightly gripping into his coat, shaking a little with his emotions. "I no longer fear the Darkness like I use to. But I still run away from it. Meaning that somewhere deep inside of me I still fear it."

"You can't face all the Darkness inside of you by yourself." King Mickey sighed out in sympathy for Riku's plight, but still trying to make him see reason.

"There's no one else like me out there in the Worlds to help me out with this. You said so yourself." Riku pointed out before turning his head to look out her. "But there is someone here who comes close to what I am..."

"Riku."

"She can help me, Mickey." Riku looked back at king Mickey. "Mom can help me have a better understand of what I am, and what I am capable of. There is Darkness in me, but there is also still Light inside me too. She may not be able to fully help me with my darkness. But, at least she can help me have better control over myself."

"..." What he was saying was true. What better way for an Ancient to help gain control over his Darkness then with the help of another Ancient?

"Please understand this, Mickey. I need a better understanding of myself before I could possibly come close to being a help to others." Riku got down to a knee to look king Mickey in the eyes, pleading that king Mickey would understand where he was coming from. "I need this for me."

"..." He looked into Riku's eyes, there was so much emotions chaotically flowing inside them he had no idea where to start. There was hope; nervousness; fear; and the pleading of a boy who had been lost for so long and had at last been found, begging not to be taken away again so soon. But above all of them, he could see a determination inside Riku's eyes. A determination to better himself. So that the Darkness could never bring him down like that ever again. "Alright, Riku. I understand."

"(Sigh)." Riku quietly released a gentle breath, his eyes warming up as a soft smile came over his face. "Thank you, Mickey."

"Well, until later then, right?" King Mickey said, holding out a gloved hand to Riku.

"Hm, yeah." Riku nodded in agreement, taking king Mickey's hand and shaking it. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Take your time. There's no rush." King Mickey assured to Riku as they both took their hands back. He backed away a few steps before fully turning around and continued walking for the door. This was not a goodbye, just a temporary parting of friends. He knew Riku would catch up to him when he was ready. "Our friends still sleep. And so does the Darkness."

*** Author's Notes ***

The part referring to king Mickey's past is based off the Disney 2004 movie 'Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'.

Fun Fact: (Yuffie: 16: 5' 2'' in KH & FF7 official ) (Riku: 15: 5' 6'' in KH1 - KH 358/2 Days; ~about height - Sora was like 5' 4'' at the time)

I'd recommend reading this part, it'll help the story make more sense with the game play-through without straying too far off.

Time-line for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and this story: Roxas came into existence on the day Sora had turned into a Heartless, or a Shadow, and Riku was cast into the Realm of Darkness by Ansem. Xion came into existence 7 days after that. The Castle Oblivion Guardians from the Organization had left for the castle around day 22, half of them were to monitor Naminé's already halfway started progress. And Axel left to check-up on them while secretly going undercover to discover and terminate the traitorous members of the Organization on day 23. In which time Sora didn't arrive at the castle until day 23, and Riku didn't wake up from his sleep into the castle until day 24. Meaning that both Riku and Sora have been wondering in Realms where time doesn't existence for several days. Meaning aging, hunger, and sleep has ceased changing or progressing since their initial arrival into their realms- Riku in the Realm of Darkness with king Mickey, and Sora in the world between worlds with Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. Sora had gotten more of a head start into the castle than Riku, taking out two of members of the Organization- believable 3 members to his best knowledge, he didn't actually terminate Axel, whom in turn had terminated Vexen to keep his cover- before letting Naminé put him and his travel companions to sleep. In which time his scattered memories had helped to form Xion into a more life-like existence, giving her character and more of a dimension compared to her zombie-like state. Riku in turn had finished off the remaining 2 members of the Organization in the castle- well, actually one, his Replica killed off Zexion- by the end of day 25 and made his way out of the castle and onto the dirt road with king Mickey. And by the beginning of day 26 the rest of the Organization had found out about the demised of all the members of Castle Oblivion and the disappearance of Naminé, though the last part of the information had been left out from Xion and Roxas; and at this time Naminé begins recovering Sora's memories, thus effecting Roxas.

At this point Riku has left Castle Oblivion and its world between world with king Mickey, and Sora and his companions have been moved to the mansion on the world of Twilight Town by DiZ and Naminé to begin their process of memory recovery under the protection of hiding. Thus the time flow has returned for the both of them, meaning they are aging again.

Through days 27-49 Riku is training- trying to get a better control over his darkness- at some point he splits with king Mickey to go on with his self-training alone...

To be continued in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Message from Author** : Sorry for the long time period between new chapter load-ups, I haven't really had the time to genuinely sit down and write. But thanks for waiting. And a special thanks to whomever wrote the last review about Sephiroth - that one was actually really helpful. I was planning to do a chapter about him anyway, but the review actually helped kick a proper guideline to how it should go down. Just toss around your ideas to me, or give me a heads up if I've actually double sent a chapter cause I have done that once. Or we could just chat through Message, I'm very good at responding back and hearing what you have to say.

Thank you for your time and your patience. I'll see about releasing the next one a little more quicker.

Forgotten Days

Day 31...

"Get up, Riku." Came the gentle call of Aeris, pulling Riku out of his sleep.

"Eh, what, where? Mom?" Riku mumbled, half asleep. Looking around as if forgetting where he was at the moment. Slowly he began to remember that he was on his birth World, in his first home. He had parted with king Mickey only yesterday to train under his mother for a better understanding of his powers, and himself. And now he was sleeping in his pervious room- that he was to share with Kadaj if things had gone as plan- to be awakened after a long night's rest. His dreams empty of the person who use to fill them only for her to be standing by his bedside at his rising.

"Your training begins now."

"What time is it?" He looked out at the window, only to see that it was still dark. The blue night sky was a little lighter, but still had no sign of the sun appearing any time soon.

"That doesn't matter. The strong minded awaken regardless of the time, if they chose to will it."

"(Sigh)," he groaned, sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his neck and wiping it off of his face. "Shouldn't I have started my training regiment yesterday?"

"One step at a time. Your adjustment to this new World was your training. Now I'm going to introduce you to a new part."

"Which is...?"

"Follow me."

"..." She didn't say anymore, walking out the door and expected Riku to follow. Quickly getting out of the bed and putting on his shoes in haste, he rushed after his mother. Leaving his hooded coat behind and his bed unmade. He was not worried about his lack of cover that the coat had provided. His Light didn't shine as bright as a beacon like it once would have in the presence of his mother's; and his darkness had been covered from any seekers out there by his mother's Light. Riku followed close behind her as she made her way down the stairs.

"You have to be strong. Not only in Strength, but in Stamina and Balance."

"Balance?"

"Your mental and physical attributes." Aeris explained, not looking back but continued her way towards the back door. "As an Ancient both are significantly higher than the average person's. Some Ancients shining brighter in one attribute more than the other. It's your job to work on both so the difference isn't so greatly gapped."

"So you're going to help me with my Magic?" Riku asked, already knowing that his physical power was his greater strength of the two.

"No. I'm going to make you work on both."

"?!" Riku was a little skeptical that his mother could help with his physical training. She was so slim and dainty, he was afraid she might actually hurt herself in the process. But he voiced nothing, so as not to be rude.

"But you are right. We will be working on Mental first, getting you use to Magic. Then we will work on your Power later on."

"Shouldn't I freshen up or eat breakfast first?"

"No. There's no point, you'll just get sweaty again. And you must endure."

"?" Endure not eating? He didn't understand? "Why?"

"The Darkness will be a pang inside you. It'll claw at your insides, and cause you pains. It will demand that you satisfy it, and at times you won't be able to ignore it. But you will be able to endure it."

Like hunger...

"How will I be able to do that?"

"You will contain it with your Will alone. It will be stubborn at first," Aeris answered, opening the door a little more aggressively as she said the last part. "But I will teach you how to break it."

"!"

The Backyard was just as lovely as the Front, but Riku had no time to admire. His mother was giving him a lesson, and he would give her nothing less than his full attention. She had stopped at more of an open area by a tree. Only then did she turn to face her son again, the sudden action caused Riku to lean back in startle as he stopped.

The grass gently brushing under their feet with its morning dew. This would be his training ground.

"Magic is in all of us. It's an untapped ability in most, but it still is present regardless." Aeris explained to him, lifting up a hand from her side as she engulfed it with Cure to show him. "Its presence burns brightly in you. And I know you've already tapped into it."

To show his mother that he understood what she meant, he shot out a Dark Fire from his hand out into the distance behind her. Only to drop it and shoot a Dark Thundara from the other hand.

"Yeah. But it has been tainted in Darkness..." Riku sadly confessed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it can't be untainted." Aeris countered back as she silently contemplated Riku's Magic in her head.

"What?"

"Think about it. Even before your Magic had been coated with Darkness, Magic of that purpose was somewhat considered a dark magic to begin with."

"?!"

"Magic skills used to harm were considered of the dark class, while Magic of healing was consider of the light class. Over time such dark class magic was considered an act of protecting and defending and the old concept was lost. But still the basic principle still stands, regardless of people's reasoning." Aeris explained. "There is already a little bit of Darkness inside of Fire and Bolt, you've just put a little more to coat your Fire and Bolt 2. If you can learn to control your Darkness output, you'll be able to control whether you want to coat your Magic in darkness or not."

"You mean my Fire and Thundara." Riku corrected, not meaning any disrespect.

"Hm?" She looked at her son in confusion, before it finally clicked at what he was saying. She laughed a little, cupping her cheek in her hand. "Oh that's right. The other worlds call those spells differently than here. Sorry, honey, I'm still use to the Native names and not the Universal ones. We call the Magic purely by its base name and put the number 1-3 based on its tier level; while the other Worlds add an 'a' or 'ara' or 'aga' at the end of the base name to describe its tier level. Like what you know as Gravity, I call Demi. What you called Blizzard, I call Ice. And Aero is just a mix of Barrier and Float here. But Stop is the same though."

"Oh."

"You'd be surprise how such similar Magic can be shared all around the Worlds and yet carry a different name." Aeris waved it off with her hand. "Due to the presence of the last Ancients on 'this' World, the Magic here is stronger in influence. This place even has a couple more Magic skills than the others Worlds?"

"Really? Like what?" The idea of something new that he'd never seen before filled Riku up with excitement. He had been on many Worlds before, and the idea that there was some spells here like none other on the other Worlds he has been to fascinated him.

"Hmm, well, there's Regen, there's Poison -which we call Bio. Along with its healing counters and resistants' Poisona, Esuna, and Resist." Aeris answered, counting them out absent mindedly with her fingers. "Oh, and don't forget Life!"

"Life?"

"It's the equivalent to the item you know as Elixir or Megaelixir, but in Magic form. And like both one can fully restore the health and MP, while the other can mostly. It's a Revive spell, really."

"That's... that's amazing."

"Yes it is." Aeris nodded in agreement, happy that her son was just so fascinated with Magic like she was when she was his age. "There's Haste to speed up your time flow, or Slow to slow down your opponents. We've got Reflect and Wall, which is a stronger Barrier- but Shield is the strongest. There's the Seal class that can be tiered to either cast Sleep or Silence."

"Silence?"

"Makes your opponent unable to cast Magic or usage of tier skilled Attacks for a period of time. There's also Mystify class, which is similar to Seal as well. It can cast Confu or Berserk on whomever you aim it at. The names explain what the Magic skills do in itself." Aeris explained before going on. "Transform can be trained to use as a way to transform your enemies smaller, Mini; or, into frogs, Toad."

"W-what? Why would you even have that?"

"No idea. But it makes your opponent more harmless. But FullCure could heal any status effect spells anyway." Then the cheer slowly faded from her face as she got to the more serious Magic. "Destruct is a very sensitive class Magic. It can either: DeBarrier, destroy a Barrier; DeSpell, destroy a status effect spell; or the worst destruction ever, Death."

"!"

"Magic is not something to play around with lightly." Aeris lectured to her son, praying that these words truly reached his ears and stayed in his heart. "There can be consequences. Consequences that you can never take back."

"..."

"Contain is a mix of elemental attacks that will be cast at random when the spell is used. Varying from Freeze, a subclass of Ice; Break, a subclass of Earth; Tornado; and Flare, a subclass of Fire. But above them all... there is Ultima, which is the strongest magical attack out there."

"Can I learn it?"

"It takes years of training and practice. That which we don't have." Suddenly she grew sadder. "(Chuckle) You're father had a fondness for Comet."

"?" He knew what a comet was, but was a little confused at what exactly did this Comet magic do. It couldn't be as epic as being it's name in the literal sense. "What's that?"

"A very strong non-elemental attack that literally drops a comet down on your enemies."

"!" He was wrong, it was that epic.

"(Sadly chuckle) The last time I saw your father use it he had covered it in the power of Darkness."

"..."

"But even so, that Magic was the one with the most darkness in it to begin with anyway." Aeris sighed. "And with Darkness there is also Light."

"What do you mean?"

"On this World, there is a Magic Skill untouched by Darkness. Made of pure light. King Mickey learned it from here."

"!" Riku instantly knew what she was referring to. "Holy."

"Yes... A magic that only destroys the Darkness but Heals in its flow..."

"That's amazing. Is that all of them?"

"Ye- Oh! I almost forgot." Aeris laughed, popping a hand on her head for her blunder. "Quake!"

"Quake?"

"Quake!" Aeris reaffirmed his words, deciding to physically show him what she meant by casting the Magic. Lifting her staff up and behind her head before she slammed it down on the ground, not even too hard, but it left a crater around her in its wake.

"!" Riku instantly recognized it. "That's the Magic Loz used."

"It's an Earth elemental attack, its damage can be more destructive with each rising tier."

"Which Magic skills will I be learning?"

"All of them." Aeris said, looking her son right in the eye. "I will teach you all of them."

"!"

"But it is your choice whether you them use them or not."

"..."

"Everyone in the Worlds learn to harness Magic with the buffer of Materia, aka Gems. But not you. You will learn to use them naturally. Some you will pick up instantly. Others you will find in your own time. Even so, I will hold nothing out of your reach, Riku. So long as you are determined enough to work for them."

... A few hours later...

The sun was now finally starting to rise over the horizon. Riku was starting to sweat excessively. And his stomach would now more noticeably rumble. The needles in his stomach began to prick more.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Don't lie." Aeris reprimanded with a Blizzard no larger than a ice cube that she let fall on his head with a whack. "Lying only hurts yourself as you allow it to grow inside you to help taint and strengthen the pain that which is already there. Giving you nothing but more strife."

"Sorry... Mom." Riku began to blush as his stomach interrupted him to prove Aeris right. "I am hungry."

"Good." Aeris nodded in approval at his correction. "Acknowledging it is one step forward to recognizing that it is there. Now... take control of it."

"How?"

"It's your body, your rules. You tell it to be still. That you will eat when 'you' say to eat. The pain it's causing gives it no say in the matter. You do."

"..." Riku closed his eyes to give it a try. The act itself made the prickles more noticeable, with the removal of one of his senses, making the pain more excruciating. Even so, he toughen his way through it and told himself, 'be still. I will eat when I say.'

"..." Aeris gave him a moment to control himself, in that note giving him a short break. She wasn't planning on stopping his flow, to build up his Stamina, but she would make an exception for today. He was just getting started after all.

"!" Riku's eyes shot wide open at the sudden result of prickles disappearing. The pang was still there, hanging in the back of his body. But now it was hardly noticeable, and the discomfort practically gone. "How did that...?"

"The mind is a powerful thing, Riku." Aeris answered his unfinished question. "It can do many things if only you take hold of it."

"..."

"Utalize it, Riku. Like the pangs of hunger, it'll help you take control over pangs of the Darkness."

"?!" Isn't that the opposite of what they wanted? "Shouldn't I be trying to destroy the 'need' of ever using the power of Darkness instead?"

"Of course not. Does one destroy the need for food?"

"Uh-" He wasn't quite getting what she was trying to say.

"(Sigh) Look, Riku, everyone has to eat in order to survive." Aeris explain, crossing her arms. Only to point up with her index finger one second later. "But... eat too little, you'll become malnourished. Eat too much, you'll become gluttonist. A controlled balance is the key to a healthy style and preservation, and to ones fullest potential. It is also a way to better ones' self that most do not recognize. And such as with food you need the darkness."

"I need the darkness...?" Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing, from his own mother's mouth at that. It made him grip at his own heart in pain. Had he spent so long in the Darkness that he could no longer survive without it? Did he no longer have the right to dwell in the Light?

"It is apart of you, Riku. A part which you cannot ignore." Aeris insisted, placing her own fist over her heart as well. "You have a gift, my son. A gift like no other like it before. It's meant to be used, but not abused."

"?"

"You cannot ignore it, or else it will grow behind your knowledge and try to consume you. Use it in dire times when everything else has failed, but do not rely heavily on it. Or else it will grow and still try to consume you, even with your knowledge of its actions. But at that point in your gluttony for the power of Darkness you will not care."

"..." Her words caused fear in him but he would not show it.

"You are afraid... Good."

"?!" How did she know that?!

"Fear is a sign that power does not allure you. The power of Darkness cannot consume ones it cannot tempt. You will not fall to gluttony."

"!" So then... he wasn't completely tainted...? "...Mom."

"Yes?"

"Do I... stink to you?" Did a being of Light find the Darkness inside him putrid?

"No, dear. You do not." Aeris honestly answered with no hesitation. She looked him straight in the eyes. Cupping a hand under her chin with a titled head as she thought her answer through. "If I had to put your smell to a word, I would say... it's Ocean Breeze."

"Huh?" His head tilted in confusion at that one.

"The subtle scent of salt in the breeze from the dark depths of the ocean, and yet the warm glow of the sunlight on the waters still mixing perfectly together in the wind. Complimenting each other." A warm smile came over Aeris's face and her eyes softened with her voice. "That is what I think when I smell your scent."

"..." Her words touched him, it almost made him cry. Tightening his hands to a fist and biting his lip for a second to suppress the tears, bowing his head. "Thank you... mother. But... I'm afraid that the sunlight you're talking about is more like moonlight. I'm still far into the Dusk right now."

"..."

"But..." He lifted his head back up to look at her. "I promise I'll turn it into Dawn."

"Hm, I know you will, son." Aeris said with motherly pride glowing in her heart. She had to wipe away a stray tear trying to escape the corner of her left eye. "So let us help get you there."

"!" Riku grew alarmed when his mother got into an offense stance with her Princess Guard Staff. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Physical training begins now."

"!" She could not be serious? "No, mother. I don't want to hurt you."

"..." Aeris's face became hard. Rushing Riku, she went straight for the strike.

"!" Riku barely had a second to summon his Soul Eater in time to block his mother's attack. And judging by the sound it made when their weapons clashed, if that had actually hit his head it would have given him a headache for days. And a nasty goosebump most likely. He was actually struggling to hold her back as she pressed into him. He even felt the breeze when she pushed him back. "!"

How could a staff be so powerful?

"Best take this serious, son." Aeris advised while righting herself again. "Otherwise, I might actually hurt you."

With that being her only warning, she gracefully charged at him again.

... 2 Hours later ...

Riku was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the tree. As he tried to catch his breath. His body was covered in sweat, and sore from all those whacks his mother got in. And above it all, his body was slightly shaking with hunger.

"Here."

"?" His mother had disappeared for a moment. It would appear that she had went back into the house to whip up some breakfast, if Riku was to go by the bowl of cereal she holding out to him in offering. "I thought the goal was to not give in to hunger?"

"Only to build up your endurance. I don't want you to stop eating entirely." Aeris practically shoved the bowl in his hands, silently insisting that he eat. "Sweetie this is only for training, once this is over I want you to eat normally. Got it? I want the whole daily routine, no skipping meals. You're still a growing boy."

"..." Aeris was really getting into the fretting mother routine, it felt kinda nice to Riku. Looking down at his bowl, he hesitated only for a second before digging his spoon into it. "Thank you for the meal."

A small form of grace before he tore through his cereal like a wild animal. Aeris would let this lack of table manners slid this time, he was tired and hungry so etiquette would be the first to go. And technically they were outside with no tables in sight.

"Come back inside and clean up, we're done for the day. I'll cook you something more filling by then." Aeris explain to Riku while he finished up his bowl by drinking the milk, giving him the layout of his day. "Once you are finished, I want you to accompany me for my HBRC rounds. And I'm going to give you assignments to do for today."

"Whaa," Riku complained, wiping the milk mustache off his face. "Like take care of some missions assignments, or school assignments?"

"The last one."

"Aww man." Riku groaned out, leaning his head back into the tree. School, that was the one thing he didn't miss. He learned faster than most, and the lessons sunk in easier, making school in general boring for him.

"You've been missing a lot of school since your little rebellious streak with the Darkness. I don't want you to be held back a year because of it. So starting now you're practically Home Schooled."

"Can't my travels around the Worlds count as hands-on learning?"

"Tell that to your Transfer Papers." Aeris shot back at him. "Starting today you will be given lessons, that will be accompanied by homework which I will expect to be done and handed back to me the next day prior. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask, because I'm here to help. Also, the subjects you've learn will be tested periodically and will be used to tally up your final grades on your Permanent School Record which will be mailed with your Transfer Papers once you go back to School."

"You can do that?"

"I have the resources and the time to give you a proper education. And you shall not miss out on it, young man." Aeris slightly sassed back. "We just have to type up your work and papers on Cid's computer. Getting some tutoring from Merlin, every now and then if you need it, and have Leon verify your tests. Once I'm through with you, Riku, you can transfer to any school you want in the Worlds."

"But how are you going to even mail out my Transfer Papers to begin with? Let alone to other Worlds?" Sounds like a lot of work, using her Ancient powers to move through the Worlds for 'that'.

"Moogle Mail."

"Of course." Riku leaned back further into the tree. Moogles were always the solution. Somehow they could defy the World Walls. By what means he would never know.

... 2 days later ...

Riku was slowly falling into a routine with his days: wake up early, start his day off with training with his Magic followed by physical training with his mom, eat breakfast, receive school lectures and be given an assignment later, lunch, do his assignments at his own time while continuing to practice and accompanying his mother with her HBRC runs, dinner, unwind, and then sleep. He hasn't been given a test yet, but he was certain he was due one soon. And on that note, there wasn't much that would change his daily routine.

That is until today.

"Leon is going to be helping you with your physical training today, Riku." Aeris explained while gesturing with her hand to Leon at her side. "Be sure to pay attention to him, honey, because he has much to teach you."

"..." Leon remained silent with his arms crossed as Aeris explained things for him.

"Uh..." This was a little of a surprise for Riku. He has just gotten done with the Magic regiments that his mother had taught to him that morning, only to find that his mother had given him a guest combat trainer in her place.

"The four of us have decided to cycle turns training you in combat."

"Four of us?"

"Yes. Leon, Yuffie, and Cid have all agreed to help you with your training. They're going to teach you new skills. Isn't that exciting?" Aeris said happily as she clapped her hands together. "Merlin said he would pop in every now-and-then to help you with your Magic, but he can't make any promises."

And Cloud... he just didn't want to cooperate.

"That's... that's really nice of them. Thank you, sir." Riku honestly admitted before turning to Leon to give his appreciations.

"Hm," Leon just nodded in turn. "Get ready, kid. I'm going to properly teach you how to Cover and to Double Cut."

"Shouldn't Double Cut be like the basics?"

"It's just what we call combos. If you become good enough, you'll be able to get in up to four cuts on the enemy without your attack being broken."

"Oh."

"We'll start small now, and build your way up to harder things."

"And Yuffie will be here tomorrow to do the same thing too." Aeris added in, with her hands behind her back.

"Heh, great." Riku grinned in sarcasm. Leon looked like he had much to teach him, and Cid seemed like he had years under his belt. But Yuffie... he was a little skeptical on what the small ninja had to teach him.

... The next day ...

"All right, kid, I'm gonna teach you how to Steal."

"Yuffie!"

"What? You said we weren't gonna hold anything back from him. He needs the subtle stealth practice, and who better to teach him than a great ninja like myself?" Yuffie said in her defense at Aeris's disapproving outburst. "And besides, he might need the skill if he needs to remove something from an enemy discreetly."

"It's not like I'm gonna start pick-pocketing, mother." Riku added in, surprising Yuffie that he would even come to her defense.

"... Alright." Aeris finally agreed with minor skepticism. Yuffie, back in her wilder younger days was known as a great Materia thief. Or should she say Gem thief? She didn't want Yuffie's habits to rub off on Riku. But still, Riku was a good boy. She had raised him to the best of her ability, so she would trust his judgement. "I will allow it."

"Great!" Yuffie cheered with a downward fists pumps, before turning back to Riku. "Come on, kid, if you get good enough, you might be able to master Mug."

"..." Riku wasn't really too fond of the idea of being called a Mug master. It just left a bad taste in his mouth, along with Aeris's.

"Aww, you don't like that idea that much?" Yuffie laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to bring him in for a side hug for a moment. "Relax, I got other tricks up my sleeves that I've got to teach you on my training days."

"Like what?" Riku was a little skeptical of what other legally questionable skills she could possibly teach him.

"Heh," She just grinned at the look on his face. "I'm a ninja. So I'm gonna teach you of our ways."

"!" That actually sounded exciting.

"I've got some ninjutsu skills that I've gotta teach you, or else I've failed as a ninja." Yuffie explained before going down the list. "I've gotta teach you how to learn opponent's attacks and copy them, Enemy Skill. Ooo, and you've gotta learn Mime, the ability to mimic your last command without falter. Hmm, what else? There's Manipulate, or Manip, which can allow you to gain control of an enemy for a period of time. And Morph, which can change enemies into items. Isn't that totally awesome?!"

"That's incredible." Riku honestly admitted with astounding. "Can you really do that?"

"Well yeah," Yuffie confessed with a cheeky grin and a hand rubbing the back of her head in fluttered flattery. But then pointed with that hand's index finger upward to point out the exceptions. "But, it can only work on beings of weak Hearts. Such as minor Beast or smaller Heartless. You won't likely get the same results on people. Manip, maybe. Morph, no."

"Oh. Well, I wasn't planning on using it on people anyway." Riku silver lined, either way, those skills did sound pretty good to have. Maleficent had once taught him how to control the Heartless, but at the use of the power of Darkness. Maybe with Yuffie's help, he could do the same thing in case of a tight situation without having to endanger his Heart with the power of Darkness.

"Good." Yuffie nodded in approval. But then something inside her clicked, making her slap her fists down onto her other palm. "Oh! I almost forgot. I gotta teach you how to Throw!"

"?" Riku tilted his head at that. "But I already know how to throw."

"Not like the way I'm gonna teach you." Yuffie insisted. "With the fast arm I'm gonna show you, you'll be able to throw items at opponents and do some serious damage. And when you become good enough, I'll teach you Coin."

"Coin?"

"Yeah... (Sniffle) I'm gonna teach you how to throw Munny at people."

"?" Was she crying?

... The next day ...

"Alright, kiddo, you're gonna need to learn how to deal with multiple enemies at once. So that's what I'm gonna teach you." Cid explained while pulling out his Spear with a few twirls over his head before slamming the rod down on the ground at his side and a finger wipe to his nose afterwards.

"Sir? But I'm already good with fighting multiple opponents."

"Yeah, but not at once." Cid smirked.

"?" Riku pondered at his words before Cid proved his point by unleashing a powerful swing of his Spear that unleashed a wave slash that struck deep into the multiple enemy-dummies that Cid had set up around them. "!"

"Like that? It's called Slash-All." Cid explained with a grin at Riku's look of amazement. He didn't really show it, but his eyes gave him away, it was just like looking at a smaller Sephiroth. Though with a little more innocence. "If you learn to control how much force you put in your swing, you can slash attack at multiple enemies. And if you learn to master it, you can defeat your opponents with one swing by taking it to the next level, Flash."

"And you're going to teach me this?" Riku could barely contain the excitement.

"Heh. Much more than that, kiddo." Cid's grin was turning into a smirk. "By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna have enough stamina to be able to do Magic or Attack Skills twice with the same amount as one normally."

... Day 36 ...

"Are we going on a field trip, mother?" Riku joked around, but was slightly serious in his words as his mother told him to follow her out of the Backyard after he was done with Magic regiments.

"We are." Aeris teased along back, behind her shoulder at him. She was leading him out of the Borough and into the Bailey. "Today is going to be a different kind of training day. I want you to learn what I'm gonna teach you first hand, so we're gonna need live partners, instead of dummies."

"?" Live partners? Outside of the Town? This didn't sound too good? "What are you teaching me?"

"You'll see." Was all Aeris would say to him, giving him an assuring smile that everything would be alright. "Now come along. I want to be back before Breakfast turns into Brunch."

"?!" But as they were making their way to the Castle Gate, Riku had to turn to the side and look as he sensed a strong negative energy directed at him. As his head turned to follow the source of this energy, he was surprised to see a man watching them from his spot leaning against one of the houses with his arms crossed.

He did not look away at being caught, and didn't seem to care that Riku was looking at him. He was strong, Riku could sense that. But, Riku could sense the conflict and inner turmoil that this guy was going through with his darkness. Riku could practically see it in the air around the man. His situation was almost the same as Riku's, and yet... so much different. The guy had blonde hair spikier than Sora's and blue eyes sharp as steel. Eyes that were looking at him with pure mistrust and judgement unwaveringly directed at Riku. It was almost thick enough for Riku to choke on. He had no idea how his mother was not sensing this. But she was continuing to move outside the Town, and so would he, ignoring the man's stares on the back of his head.

Aeris led Riku down the long, winding way of the Ravine Trail; through the cave-like area of glowing crystals in the Crystal Fissure; all the way to the large area, known as The Great Maw. From there, one could get a great view of the Restoration Site, which leads up to Hollow Bastion castle. The place was mostly empty, for what it was worth. Its ground tainted by the darkness.

"Why are we here?" Riku asked, looking around and not liking what he sees or feels.

"We are here... to improve your ability to Sense." Aeris answered, walking passed him to the edge of the area. Where she lied down and looked over.

"Sense?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand. I thought my Sense was already pretty good."

"It is good, Riku." Aeris assured, beckoning him over to her side with the wave of her hand. "But it can be much better."

"!" Riku gasped in alarm as he made it to Aeris's side, only to see the hordes of Heartless literally in a sea of clutter directly below their edge.

"I will help you hone it to its true potential."

"What is all this, mother?!"

"I told you. Ansem the Wise had tested and created many Heartless in the basement of his castle. That there are as many as there are would explain why many have not returned to this World."

"This is... awful."

"It is..." Aeris agreed with him. "I know this sight is saddening. It's enough to break one's Heart. But... this is not the time for pity."

"..."

"We will help this World in time. But for now, this World as it is will help you grow stronger."

"But... how...?"

"Look at them, Riku. I want you to concentrate." Aeris instructed. "Concentrate. I want you to be able to tell me one of the Heartless' Strength Level, HP amount, MP amount, and their Weaknesses."

"?!" That was a lot to be expected of someone who could only sense the Darkness and Light within someone. "But, how can I...?"

"It'll come to you with practice." Aeris assured to him with a hand on his shoulder, before looking back down at the Heartless below them. "And you have a lot of subjects to practice on."

... The next day ...

Riku had to grit his teeth as he blocked a practice-dummy from Leon's Gunblade with his Soul Eater.

"Good. Excellent. Keep your lower body stronger so your upper body isn't too tensed up to slow down your Counter." Leon lectured to Riku as he performed a Cover over one of the practice-dummies from Leon's attack only to immediately perform the Counter skill afterwards.

"!" Riku was suddenly caught off guard as Leon dashed for another practice-dummy which Riku barely had enough time to Cover.

"Concentrate. Don't you want them to live?"

"!" In that moment, everyone that was precious to Riku flashed before his eyes. With enough force, he pushed Leon back with a Counter to follow.

"Good. Now do that again."

"Yes sir."

... That Afternoon...

The day had finally come for Riku to be tested on what he had learned so far. He was sitting by the Living room's coffee-table taking a Multiple Choice/Writing Test. Leon had been kind enough to volunteer to supervise his test, while Aeris made them Lunch.

Riku had Breakfast a little while ago so he wasn't that hungry. But...

It was kinda hard to concentrate on what was in front of him when there were eyes on him.

"..." Leon was supervising him from his seat on the Comfy Chair. Arms crossed, and eyes unwavering.

"Eyes on your paper, Riku."

"!" Riku's head instantly went back down on his test, doing his best to ignore the minor nervousness Leon's Hawkeyes were causing him.

... The next day...

"Gh!"

"Woo! Nice throw, Riku!" Yuffie cheered as Riku was showing mastering of Throw from their test out on the field with Heartless. She had only taken him as far as the Ravine Trail, but the Heartless had pop their way in every now and then to give them a manageable amount of live test-dummies to work with.

"Thank you, Yuffie. I- !" Riku's eyes widen in surprised alarm as Yuffie literally jumped after his throw, towards the knocked out Heartless. "What are you doing?!"

"This is Munny, Riku. You don't just waste it!" Yuffie said as she snatched the Munny back from the bump on the Heartless' head.

"..." Riku didn't even know what to say. Perhaps in the future he would note not to use Coin around Yuffie.

... The next day's Afternoon...

"I say, nicely done, Riku. But don't forget to put the answer back into the problem to make sure it actually checks out." Merlin advised to Riku as he looked over his paper while giving Riku help with his lessons. He had come in too late to help Aeris with her training lessons in Magic, so he would help give Riku some tips on it later after he had helped tutor Riku with his school lessons.

"Yes, Merlin."

... The next day...

"Hey, mom." Riku interrupted during one of his Magic sessions.

"Hm?"

"When I once watched one of Sora's fights, he was able to summon powerful beings to his side to help him in battle for a time. I believe he called them Summons. How come I'm not being taught to use them too?"

"..." Aeris saddened at the question, but still gave him answer. "Because the Summons of this World have long since fallen to Sleep in the Realm between Realms..."

"?!"

"You see, Riku, Summons are beings of strong Heart that couldn't be consume by the darkness so their Hearts remain trapped in dormant in the form of Gems. These beings are considered Heroes and Legends of their Worlds. Usually when their World is lost, these Gems are scattered throughout other Worlds, where they remain in dormant until someone strong enough in Magic can awaken them. And even then, they would have to agree to help you to become a Summon." Aeris explained to him. "Sora had found these Gems in his travel, and made friends with them for Merlin and the Fairy Godmother to even be able to awaken them from dormant."

"So you're saying that I have no chance at ever having a Summon of my own?" Riku sadly concluded.

"No. I'm saying that all the Summons of this World are long gone." Aeris corrected.

"What?"

"They were lost when this World fell to Darkness, as any other Summon would on different Worlds. However, they did not scatter to different Worlds. Just... retreated to outside the Realm of Light."

"!"

"These Summons on our World were very powerful. Powerful than you could ever imagine, let alone seen on other Worlds. They could not be consumed by the Realm of Darkness. But they also did not wish to leave this World in the Realm of Light. So now they rest, in the Realm between Realms. Waiting for the day when Radiant Garden truly returns to the Realm of Light..."

"..."

"Oh Riku, I wish you could've seen them. There were so many of them." Aeris sighed out in sad reminiscence. "Ancient Heroes who became Legends: Shiva... Ifrit... Ramuh... Titan... Odin... Siren... and the Knights of the Round..."

"..."

"All of them very powerful. All of them lost to us..."

"Were there more...?"

"Yes..." Aeris answered, looking back at him. "With Heroes comes creatures birth by the World herself to protect it. There was Kjata, the bull; Bahamut, the dragon; Leviathan; Phoenix; Typoon, the monster; and Alexander, the gigantic robot, fortress-type entity... He was one of my favorites, other than Shiva."

"Why him?"

"He was a Divine Judgement that dealt Holy damage on your enemies."

"But then, why Shiva?"

"I have a fondness for Ice base attacks." Aeris shyly admitted with a blush. "Oh! I almost forgot Choco/Mog."

"Choco... what?"

"Choco was a giant Chocobo that was ridden by a Moogle king."

"I still don't know what a Chocobo is."

"Large birds that we use to ride on this world for transportation. But..." Aeris eyes sadden at the mention of them. "They have not returned to this World yet..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. All will heal in time." Aeris said, rubbing the sadness out of her eyes. "I cannot teach you what is not in this Realm to teach. So I'm sorry Riku, I can't teach you any Summons."

"..."

"But one day, when this World is whole again, I will." Aeris assured to him with a small smile.

"Hm, that sounds good, mother... I can't wait." Riku said with a smile back.

"Ooo, but I can teach you how to HP Absorb or MP Absorb your enemy. Or how to HP - MP swap."

"Thanks, mom. But... I don't think I'm gonna even use those skills in the long run."

"Yes, I didn't think so either. But, it won't hurt you just to know them."

... Day 41 ...

"Ahh!" Riku battle cried as he delivered a blow that literally destroyed the practice-dummy he was attacking.

"..." Leon looked on with pride and arms crossed as Riku completed a proper Deathblow. He had already learned all the tiers of Double Cut, and was now on his way to mastering Deathblow. Leon would never openly tell him this, but... he was a really good student. "Good. Think you could do that again?"

"You got it, Leon." Riku smirked back at him.

... The next day...

"Wow, Riku, you actually did it." Yuffie said, quite impressed that Riku was actually able to Morph a Heartless into a Potion. She had taken him back out to the Ravine Trail again to test out his skills, and it seemed that one of them had worked.

"Thanks." Riku replied, picking up the Potion that had once been a Heartless, looking at it questionable. "Do you think this is safe?"

"It 'is' a Potion." Yuffie answered, walking over to his side and looking at the Potion as well.

"..."

"..."

"I don't think I can use this." Riku honestly admitted.

"(Sigh) Me too."

"Good, I thought it was just me who thought that."

"It did try to kill us a few seconds ago." Yuffie pointed out as they both started to sink into banters. "Wanna learn how to make a mixture that can lure or expel enemies?"

"Yeah!"

"It's technically considered a Skill, but I just call it what it is." Yuffie commented as they headed back to the Town. "But if we're being literal, the textbook name for the skill is Enemy Lure and Enemy Away."

"Quite the fancy names." Riku replied in teasing sarcasm.

"I know, right."

GRUMBLE!

"!" "!" They both stopped in alarm at the loud grumble that came from a stomach.

"Wow. That was louder than mine." Riku teased at Yuffie with a grin as her face started to turn red.

"S-Shut Up!" Yuffie stomped with a pout. "Now I don't feel bad about the test you're getting today!"

... The next day ...

"It's called Pre-Emptive." Cid explained to Riku as he blocked Cid's sudden attack. "The goal is to try and get the First Strike in before the enemy."

"But... isn't it bad just to jump into a fight without fully knowing the enemy's ability? Shouldn't they make the first move?"

"Heh, when you already know how bad the enemy is, Heck no." Cid hacked with a laugh. "Listen, kid. If you can, don't give the enemy the chance to strike first. That move can be the difference between victory and defeat."

"Right..."

"And besides, if the person was Good they wouldn't have picked a fight with you in the first place." Cid countered back at Riku's hidden doubts.

"Hm?!" How did he notice that?

"Heh, enough talk." Cid smirked at Riku before getting his Spear ready. "Show me what you've got."

... Day 44...

"I thought we were training today, Mother?" Riku asked as he trailed behind Aeris early in the morning through the Town streets instead of going straight to training sessions.

"We will. But HBRC has been getting reports of recent increase in Heartless activity. I'm just making sure that the Town is secure before we get too heavily into training."

"..." That sounded reasonable.

"It shouldn't take long. I promise." Aeris said, before looking behind at Riku. "Besides, aren't you having fun keeping the streets safe from Heartless with Mommy?"

"Pfft, yes." Riku grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away with a blush.

"(Giggle)!" Aeris just found him so adorable when he got like that. Should she really be getting this much fun out of her son's embarrassment?

Well, no harm done either way. And there was no one outside at the moment to see him like this, so whatever reputation he had in this place was still safe.

"Aeris."

"!" Or not. Aeris was startled by the sudden call of her name, only to instantly feel relief when it was Cloud. Riku, on the other hand, did not feel relief at his sudden appearance. "Cloud, good morning."

"Hm," he nodded to her in silent greeting. "Any signs of the Heartless?"

"No. It has been quiet in our area." Aeris shook her head and gave him a smile.

"Hm, good. Thought I'd check in," Cloud nodded in approval before turning his attentions towards Riku, "with the sudden upping in the Darkness you can't be too careful."

"!" His words made Riku flinch. He did not like the look in Clouds eyes, it was just like that time before.

"Everything's fine, Cloud." Aeris assured to him with a serene smile. "There's nothing the darkness has in its power right now that we can't handle."

"You should be more careful, Aeris. There are those around us that can easily be tempted by the darkness."

"!" Taking a step back from his mother's peripheral, Riku clutched his aching Heart. That one actually stung a little.

"What are you implying?" Aeris said, her words were still soft but her eyes were slanting in displeasure and subtle warning.

"You know what I mean. Ones that have given in to the darkness once are more likely to give in to its lure again."

"How Dare you." Aeris held out her arm, subconsciously shielding Riku away from Cloud's words. She had forgiven Cloud for his judgmental stares at her son that time before, for the sake of their friendship. But to openly accuse him was unacceptable.

"I'm just saying, Aeris, the kid has already tasted the powers of Darkness. With the sudden rise of Darkness level, he might fall under its influence again. Who knows what he's capable of."

"You gave into the Darkness too, and you're doing just fine." Aeris pointed out sternly and 'literal' with her index finger. "And I 'do' know what Riku is capable of. He's capable of great things."

"Yeah, and so is his father."

"!"

That was a low blow.

"Aeris, I'm sorry- (Gasp)!" She ignore his apology, pushing passed him as she continued on her path. She had to grab Riku's wrist to have him follow her since he was even more shocked than her at what had just happened.

As soon as Aeris got to the end of the street she stopped in her angry walk.

"I pray that you find the peace that you are looking for, Cloud." Aeris sincerely wished for him, before turning her head over her shoulder to look back at Cloud. "So that you no longer take your worries and fears out on kids."

"!" Her words burned, but before Cloud could respond she was gone around the corner, dragging Riku along with her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Riku. Cloud isn't really in a good place right now." Aeris apologized to Riku as she moved her hand from his wrist to his hand in reassurance as they continued to walk through the Borough.

"..." Riku just continued to sadly look down. His grip on her hand tighten. "I don't like him, Mom... He hurt you."

"He's actually a nice guy. Really. He just worries too much." Aeris tried to assure to him. "Not to mention all that unnecessary weight he puts on his shoulders."

"Mom... the things he said about me... do you think that they are true...?"

"Well, yes and no." Aeris honestly answered looking back over her shoulder at Riku. "Yes, you are capable of great things like your father. And no, you won't be lured by the darkness again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm your mother, I know you have great capabilities."

"No, I mean, how can you be so sure I won't give in to the power of the Darkness again? How do you know I won't lose control over myself again to it?"

"Eh, it's the been-there-done-that theory. You've already tried it once, to the point of binging, and you've been saying a lot how you didn't like it. So I highly doubt you would pick up something you so humbly said you didn't enjoy again. That would be foolish. And I raised no fool, Riku."

"That's not a good enough reason, Mom..."

"You're strong, Riku... Stronger than you think..." Aeris assured to him comfortingly, turning around to fully face him as they stopped walking, placing a warm hand over his heart. "You've got a big Heart, my son. One that strayed and still found its way back. You're the one in total control. You can use the power of darkness, but the Darkness cannot use you."

"..."

"The power of darkness can never control you unless you want it to. Do you want it to, Riku?"

"No."

"Then it never will." Aeris smiled to him in reassurance before turning around again. "Change of plans. We're not going to have training sessions today."

"What?"

"I think we could use a little break today. You've certainly earned it." Aeris smiled to him, over her shoulder.

"Then where are we going?" Riku looked at her in confusion.

"We're going to Merlin's House. Where 'you' will spend some time in the Hundred Acre Wood, and 'I' will go to the Marketplace to order us some Breakfast and met you there."

"But..."

"It'll be a treat. I promise." Aeris insisted to him. "You will enjoy the time off from your usual routine, Riku. Trust me."

"..." He did trust her. He just wished he could trust his mother the way she deserved. "Okay."

"Great." Aeris happily chimed as they made their way to Merlin's House. Aeris gave one gentle knock before letting herself in, Riku shyly following behind her. "Good morning, Merlin."

"Oh, good morning to you, my dear." Merlin greeted to her from his long chair with his cup of tea still in hand. "My word, you're both here earlier than usually."

"We're taking a little day off today." Aeris said. "Do you mind if we go to the Hundred Acre Woods?"

"Oh not at all, my dear. You two have fun."

"Thank you, Merlin." Aeris lightly bowed her head to him with a hand over her heart in gratitude, before turning to look at Riku. "Come along then, Riku."

"..." Riku was a little hesitant as he approached the stand which held the book that was containing a World inside of it.

"Just open the book and hop on in." Aeris encouraged to him. "I'll join you shortly."

"..." Riku nodded in acknowledgment of her instructions, but was still a little nervous about 'hopping in' into a book.

Would it hurt? How will he find his way back out? With his worries building up he was starting to lose his nerves. But that one look of enthusiasm on his mother's face made him shuck off his concerns and flip the book open.

The pages flipped like magic to the page where the never ending, yet on going story last left off. It was like the pictures of the Woods on the pages were popping out of the book. And it was then that Riku realized that the book was sucking him in. He could feel it as he was falling and getting smaller. It didn't hurt, tickled really. And it felt like he was floating.

He floated down and down, until he gently landed on the page. He looked up to try and see if his mother looked like a giant in his current size, only to see that the only view above him was the crème white of a blank, old page and the colored, drawn trees. The Hundred Acre Wood was flatly mapped out for him in a way that a child could understand. And if he stood still, he could hear the soft orchestra of a beat that had an innocent, playful bounce to it.

Riku had no idea what he was doing, nor was he scared of his surrounds. Somehow, although different than anything he's ever encountered, this place made him feel safe. There was a Light to this place that made Riku feel warm. Like a mother's embrace... like his mother's embrace.

Taking the first step forward, Riku decided to walk over to the first area he sees on the flat map, making his way to the Wood: Meadow. As he continued walking, the picture of the area began to rise from the page and take on a 3D appearance the closer he got. It was a minor experience, but Riku felt like he was being drawn into the picture. Before Riku knew it, the place had come to life and he had become apart of it...

100 Acre Wood

It was Autumn. The trees in the distance were sporting leaves of red, orange, and gold. And the wind was blowing rather blustery with a slight chill. Out in the open meadow with a few stray wild flowers was a yellow bear in a red shirt, looking around a giant tree log. This must be Pooh...

"Oh, bother." The bear pouted as he circled the log, going to its hollow opening where he bent down a little to call out into it. His voice echoing in its tunnel. "Hello! Is anybody in there?"

"..." Riku watched on for a bit, trying to get an understanding of the situation.

"Well they're not here, either." The bear pouted as he stood upright again and backed away from the log a bit. His face scrunched up in concentration as one of his paws cupped an elbow while his other paw poked at the side of his head. "Think, think, think."

"Hi there." Riku greeted the bear as he finally approached. His actions were gentle so as not to startle the bear. He even had to bend down a little with his hands on his knees to come close to the bear's head level. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, hello." The bear startled at the sudden company looked up from his thoughts to Riku, giving him a smile and a wave of his paw. "I'm looking for my friend."

"Oh."

"I seem to have misplaced him." The bear said as he started looking around the log again. "Or perhaps I have misplaced myself? I thought if I came to my Thoughtful Spot I might find him again."

"I see." Riku looked over to the side and did notice a wooden sign that said 'Pooh's Thotful Spot,' although it was spelled poorly. "Having any luck finding him?"

"No, not really." The bear replied, looking back up and over at Riku, shaking his head. But then a pondering look came over his face. "But I found you. Um, whoever you are."

"I'm Riku." Riku said, holding out his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Riku. I'm Winnie the Pooh." Pooh greeted, shaking Riku's hand before slightly whispering. "Pooh for short."

"Nice to meet you, Pooh." Riku greeted again with a small smile. "I'll help you find your friend. What does he look like?"

"That's the thing," Pooh said, turning to the side with a scrunched up face as he got into his thinking pose again. "I don't quite remember what he looks like."

"You don't remember? What?"

"I thought my Thoughtful Spot would help me remember. But all I get are happy memories with no face behind them."

"Is there something about him that you can remember? Think hard."

"Hmm, yes." Pooh replied, still scrunched up in thought. "He had a funny looking stick that he liked to carry around. And he had really spiky, brown hair."

"!" Riku knew instantly who Pooh was talking about. Sora...

The missing pages must have damaged the characters' memories in this World.

"Well if he's not here then maybe he's somewhere else." Pooh said with a bouncy chuckle. "Would you like to help me, Riku?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's find your friend."

"Oh that's wonderful. Thank you, Riku." Pooh said in gratitude before walking off towards the trees in the North. "Now, if 'I' were missing, the best place I would find myself is the Bee Tree."

"The Bee Tree?" Riku pondered the name of this 'tree' as he and Pooh walked up a dirt path in the woods. This tree sounded like it stung.

"Oh, yes. It's a lovely, big, old tree where I like to get my hunny." Pooh happily laughed as he rubbed his tummy. "And it just so happens that I'm getting rather rumbly in my tummy."

"?!" Riku could practically hear the curious buzzing sounds of bees coming from the lone tall tree by a pound as they came out into the clearing. Where the giant tree stood further uphill with many hollow holes along with bee hives. There was a lone hollowed log in front of the tree, and a semi-ring of bushes behind the tree, acting as a barrier to the tree from the other trees a little further off. But for the most part it stood tall alone. "Why do you think he would be here, Pooh?"

"Well if he was like me, then he would be hungry." Pooh added up to himself, going behind the tree to grab an uninflated balloon he had stashed in the hollow hole near the roots. "And if he were hungry, he would try to get a smackeral of hunny."

"I don't think he's up there, Pooh."

"He could be hiding in the tree. We won't know until we look." Pooh said, blowing air into the balloon until it was inflated and tied it up with a string.

"And how do you plan on getting up there?" Whoa! Careful." Riku said in startle, grabbing Pooh's foot before he floated off with the balloon. Apparently he was very light.

"Why it's quite simple, really. I shall use this balloon to fly up like a bee into the Hunny Tree, to search for my friend and some hunny." Pooh said before he wondered off in thought. "Oh, but I wouldn't climb this tree, if a Pooh flew like a bee. But I wouldn't be a bear then, so I guess I wouldn't care then."

"..." The constant buzzing of the bees was making this plan sound like a bust. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Pooh."

"Don't worry, Riku." Pooh said in his bubbly laugh. "I've done this many times before."

"..." That wasn't making him feel any better. But he would humor Pooh for a little bit.

"Now, you distract the bees while I look into the Hunny Holes." Pooh explained. "And the only way to distract the bees is to Hit them away."

"..." That sounded like a horrible idea. But he would see where this plan would go. Well, Pooh said he had done this many times before, so it was more likely to work. Right? "All right. Ready when you are, Pooh."

"Ready."

"Okay. 3. 2. 1. Go!" Riku counted down, giving Pooh a lift-off as he let go of Pooh. Riku looked up for a bit as Pooh seemed to float higher and higher with his balloon. "Wow. It really did work."

"Hello. Is anybody in there?" Pooh said into the first Honey Hole he kicked his way to, looking in for Sora. "Nope. He's not in here. But there is hunny."

"Watch out, Pooh." Riku said in slight alarm as he jumped onto the first low branch, Rushing to Pooh's side to Hit the oncoming bees away from Pooh with his Soul Eater as Pooh continued to eat the honey in the hollow hole.

"Well I am a Pooh Bear so I do care then. And I'm rumbly in my tummy for hunny. SO time to munch an early lunch then." Pooh chimed to himself. "I'd best make my way to the next Hunny Hole to search for my friend, and to satisfy my appetite."

"Hurry up, Pooh. I think more bees are coming." Riku warned.

"Alright." Pooh said as he made his way up to the next hollow hole in the tree, licking his lips. "Time for something sweet then."

Pooh climbed higher and higher, all the way up the tree. Eating through three more honey holes, each one containing more honey than the last. But still, none of them contained Sora. Pooh wasn't too bothered by it, he happily hummed to himself while Riku continued to Hit the bees away from Pooh as they came to protect their honey. Riku found himself Rushing from branch to branch to keep up with Pooh.

"Have you had enough honey yet?"

"Hmm, just a little smackeral more."

"Well, we're pretty high up." Riku commented, looking off at the view before looking down. "We should probably start heading down soon- !"

"Riku!" Pooh called out in alarm, kicking his feet in helplessness as Riku's foot slipped off the branch and sent him tumbling down the tree.

"!" Riku turned himself around as he fell to the ground, landing on his feet. Surprisingly the landing was softer than he had expected. It was almost like this whole World was childproof, or like a Nursery.

"Riku! Are you alright?" Pooh called down to him.

"I'm fine." Riku called up to Pooh, only to notice the swarm of bees headed up for Pooh. He wouldn't make it up there in time, even if he did Rush. "Pooh, look out!"

"Oh, bother." Pooh said as the bees popped his balloon. And down he went, bumbling down and bouncing off of each branch as he made his way to the ground. "Riiikuu, help!"

"I'll catch you, Pooh." Riku said, moving around as he tried to get under Pooh. He did catch Pooh, but he was still knocked off his feet from Pooh's speed... along with his honey weight. "You okay?"

"Thank you, Riku." Pooh said in gratitude. They both ended up looking up as they noticed the buzzing of the tree getting louder. The bees were swarming together, angry at the two of them for stealing their honey. They flew down for the charge. "Oh, bother!"

"Come on, Pooh!" Riku grabbed Pooh's paw and ran from the tree. They didn't get far. The bees were gaining on them fast, so Riku did the first thing that popped in his mind. "Hurry, Pooh."

Putting his Soul Eater away, he lifted Pooh into his arms and jumped into the pound by the Bee Tree. Just barely in time as the bees were forced to turn upwards, away from the water. They swarmed around the pound angrily for a bit, before they gave up and returned to their hives. Riku and Pooh resurfaced once they were gone. Riku swam them to shore again, leaning back on his arms as he caught his breath, looking up at the sky while Pooh just sat on his lap.

"Riku, I think I've come to an important decision. My friend wasn't in that tree."

"..." Riku looked down at Pooh for a second, after catching his breath. Suddenly he burst into laughter, making Pooh laugh too. "(Easing down laughter) Silly, old bear."

"Well, I'm stuffed, but now wet." Pooh commented as he got up, off of Riku's lap and onto his feet again. Riku kept an eye on Pooh as he got his footing again. "I'd suggest we go to my howse to get dry before we catch a death of cold. That doesn't sound like it would be very pleasant at all."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Riku agreed, getting back up on his feet again, still dripping from their dunk in the pound. "Is it far?"

"It's right this way, my friend." Pooh said, walking to the dirt path to the West.

It wasn't much of a long walk as Pooh had said. Most likely Pooh purposely lived closed to the best honey source in the Hundred Acre Wood for convenience.

He lived in a house in/under a big, old tree with an odd sign that hangs above the house's door which read 'Mr. Sanders' in gold letters. The 'n' and the last 's' were spelled backwards and by the door bell on the side of the door was another smaller sign that said 'Rnig also.' But aside from that, the mailbox clearly said 'Pooh's howse,' no matter how bad the spelling was.

In front of the house, on the dirt pathway, was a log for one to rest near a campfire area. The place was enchanting, with a few honey pots scattered around. All of them varying from full, to almost full, to empty and sticky.

"Now if only I could get a fire started." Pooh said as he made his way over to the dead campfire.

"Fire!" Riku cast a small Fire spell, bringing the campfire back to life.

"Oh, why thank you, Riku." Pooh said in gratitude, sitting on the log. "Why I do believe I can feel myself getting rather toasty already."

"..." Yeah, now that Pooh had mentioned it Riku was already feeling almost dry. And not even feeling a bit freezing even with the wind blowing in. It was cold, but not a shivering cold. It was like nature took it down a notch in this world. "Heh, it sure is windy today."

"Oh my, then it must be a Windsday." Pooh summed with a smile and a happy kick of his feet, before hopping down off the log and going around it to head back into his house. "And it seems to be a rather blustery day."

"I don't think that's how the days work." Riku commented to deaf ears, already guessing that Pooh meant to say Wednesday.

"Come on, Riku." Pooh offered Riku to come in. "We should put on scarfs."

"Sure..." Riku walked into Pooh's house, so as not to be rude. For a one room house it was rather nice. And more spacious than Riku had expected.

A nice bed with a stool by it holding a pot of honey in the far left corner, close to the widow with homey curtains. A weaved rocking chair and a coat rack with a shelf of pots above it, near the corner to the left of the door. And to its right was a vanity mirror and a coo-coo clock. A covered dinning table with one blue chair and a hanging shelf above it holding cooking utensils at the wall. And at the far right corner were two cabinets, hanging and standing, containing more pots and whatnot's of food. A few pictures hung along the walls and a big rug covered the wooden floor. And now that Riku looked back at the door, he could see there was more pots of honey hanging up on top of the door seal. This bear must really like honey.

"Your home is nice." Riku complimented, just standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, why thank you, Riku." Pooh said while reaching up the coat rack to grab one blue and one red scarf hanging on it. "You should see Piglet's howse. He has the best howse in all the Hundred Acre Wood."

"Oh, that's nice." Suddenly the Coo-Coo Clock went off, setting off a little Pooh in a pot of honey to pop out. "What's that?"

"Why that's my Pooh-Coo Clock." Pooh answered, looking over at his coo-coo clock before going over to his vanity mirror. "Which means that it's time for my Stoutness Exercise."

"Stoutness Exercise?" Riku pondered, looking over at the clock. It said that the time was 9 o'clock, which seemed to be the same as real time on Radiant Garden.

"Oh, yes." Pooh happily laughed. "You can join me if you want, Riku."

"..." Riku didn't say anything, just watched as Pooh started his exercise.

"Up, Down, Up. When I Up, Down, Touch the ground, it puts me in the mood." Pooh chimed in song as he stretched up in down. Pooh actually made the stretches look fun, so Riku slowly found himself doing them alongside Pooh. "Up, Down, Touch the ground, in the mood... for food."

"!" That line made Riku pause in mid-stretch from surprise. He was hungry still? After all that honey he recently ate?

"I'm stout, round, and I have found that speaking pound is wise." Pooh went on with his exercise song as he stretched. "I improve my appetite when I exercise."

"?" As if on cue, Pooh's tummy began to rumble.

"Oh, there's a rumbly in my tummy. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Enough exercise. Time for something sweet." Pooh happily said, patting his tummy as he went over to his cupboard.

"Already?" That wasn't really much of an exercise.

"Why, yes. I'm sorta fat, and proud of that. And so with all my might I Up, Down, to my appetite's delight." Pooh happily said, bending his knees to continue stretching with squats.

"..." Could Pooh really call himself fat if he was light enough for a balloon to lift him off into the sky?

"While I Up, Down, Touch the ground, I think of food. Like hunny, milk, and chocolate." Pooh happily said, struggling to reach for his cabinet door. "With a healthy, happy appetite; I'm a hefty, happy Pooh."

"Here, let me help." Riku offered with an endearing sigh, easily opening Pooh's cabinet with his height. Pooh probably would have used the chair at the table to reach his cabinet if Riku wasn't there. The cabinet's containment was just as Pooh described: a pot of honey on the top shelf with (condensed) milk and chocolate on the bottom shelf. But apparently something else was with the honey pot on the top shelf as it fell down into Riku's quick reflexive hands. Something that Riku wasn't expecting to be there. "Pooh, what's this for?"

"I don't know. It seems to have found its way in there." Pooh replied. "As long as it's not hunny then it's no bother for me. You can have it, Riku."

"Really? Are you sure?" Riku couldn't believe Pooh was just giving him an Elixir.

"Certainly. It's all yours, Riku."

"Thank you, Pooh." Riku said gratefully, reaching up for the honey pot and handing it to Pooh. "It'll definitely come in handy to have."

"And thank you, Riku, for grabbing my hunny." Pooh happily said, taking the honey pot and walking over to the blue chair at the table to eat his honey. "Now I can keep my appetite healthy and happy."

"It certainly is sweet, I'll give you that..."

"Hmm, Piglet said the same thing too." Pooh commented, finishing off his honey and wiping the remains off his mouth.

"Well he's certainty right." Riku replied with a small smile.

"And now that I mention it, maybe Piglet knows where our friend has gone. But the only way to know is to go ask him." Pooh summed up, walking over to Riku after grabbing the scarfs he had place on the table back again, wrapping the blue scarf around himself and giving Riku the red one. "Here, Riku. It's rather blustery out there. And I believe the winds will be rather chilly going to Piglet's howse."

"Thanks, Pooh..." Riku said, taking the scarf from Pooh. He looked at the scarf in his hand for a while. Such a simple gift, and yet so pure and full of innocence. There was no hidden agendas behind it, no suspicion in Pooh's actions to nearly a complete stranger. Just honest concern for the wellbeing of another being. It's been so long since Riku experience such innocent selflessness in the purest state, even one so small, it felt nice.

Appreciating the gift, Riku wrapped the red scarf around himself. The scarf dragged down long behind him while the other end slightly peeked down on his chest. If he tucked his chin in, the scarf would have covered the lower half of his face.

"(Bubbly laugh) You're very welcome, Riku." Pooh smiled. "Shall we be off to Piglet's howse?"

"Alright."

Pooh opened the door with a slight struggle as the wind went against him only to swing the door open as it changed directions. Riku followed a little behind Pooh as he went to the left on the dirt path, so as to grab Pooh if the wind decided to blow him in the air. Closing the door behind him as they moved along. It was already looking like Pooh's feet were having a hard time keeping him on the ground.

But Pooh kept pushing on through with a skip in his step. It wasn't too far of a walk to Piglet's house, the wind helped give them a push to move faster. Riku was rather glad for his scarf now with the blustery winds, it kept him quite warm. It seemed like Piglet lived in the middle of the woods, in a grand house under an old walnut tree, there was an old sign by one of the tree's roots that seemed rather odd to Riku.

"Say, Pooh, what's that sign?"

"Oh why that's the name of the original owner of the howse, Piglet's grandfather, Trespassers Will. Short for Trespassers William."

"Trespassers William?" Sounds more like the sign was trying to say 'trespassers will be shot.'

"Oh, yes. Piglet says that his grandmother use to call him TW."

"Ahh."

"Oh, there's Piglet now." Pooh said as he spotted the tiny, little piglet coming out of his house with a green scarf on, carrying a broom as he swept the leaves off his porch that were almost as big as him. Looking down as he diligently worked while the wind blew his leaves around. The wind began to pick up as Pooh waved over to Piglet. "Hello there, Piglet!"

"Oh, g-good morning Pooh." Piglet startled out of his concentration and gave a happy wave back to Pooh, before the wind swept him off his feet. "Oh, d-dear!"

"Happy Windsday, Piglet, are you going away with the leaves?" Pooh asked as Piglet swirled around in a whirl wind with the leaves.

"I don't mind the leaves that are leaving. It's the ones that are coming." Suddenly the wind twirled Piglet around in the opposite direction, higher and passed Pooh. "O-oh d-dear. Help!"

"I've got you." Riku reassured, catching Piglet before he blew away.

"Oh, thank you- !" Piglet started to say in gratitude before he looked up to see how big Riku was compared to him. Timid with fright, he curled up in Riku's arms as he began to shake, turning away from Riku. "Oh! D-don't hurt me, please."

"It's okay little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." Riku said gently, trying to ease the poor piglet's fears. His hold on Piglet was gentle, yet strong enough to protect him from the wind. "I came here with Pooh."

"Y-you know Pooh?" Piglet slowly came out of his fearful curl to look up at Riku at the mention of a familiar name.

"That's right, Piglet. This is my new friend, Riku." Pooh confirmed, walking his way over to Riku and Piglet. "He's helping me find our old friend."

"Oh, well i-it's nice to meet you, Riku. My name's Piglet." Piglet greeted Riku, less afraid of his size.

"Likewise." Riku nodded in polite greeting. Feeling more sure of himself, Piglet jumped out of Riku's arms to try his own against the wind. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Oh, yes." Piglet said in reassurance, trying hard to stand his ground as the wind started to pick up again. "A little wind never hurt anybody."

"!" Before Piglet could even finish his sentence, the wind swept him off his feet again and into the sky.

"H-Help!" Piglet stuttered, trying to run back to the ground in midair.

"Hold on, Piglet." Pooh said, coming to the rescue. The wind blew Piglet too fast for Pooh to catch him. But he was able to grab hold of Piglet's scarf. However the scarf was beginning to unravel from its thread, putting more distance between them and Piglet.

"Oh, d-d-dear." Piglet stuttered with fright as the wind raised him higher and higher. Grabbing onto the end of the thread just in time to keep hold of his only connection to the ground as he flew high in the sky like a kite. Pooh was his anchor on the ground, and he was being dragged along with the wind, trying his best to keep hold of the string. "Pooh, don't let go!"

"Pooh, Piglet, hang on!" Riku said, running after them. Both of them were rather light and the wind was giving Riku a run for his munny to keep up with them.

It seemed that the wind was taking them on a trip as it blew Piglet and Pooh to a new area of the Hundred Acre Wood. It was a nice little area with a house under a tree and hill with an actual door with a mailbox near by, and a rabbit hole in the hill with a sign that said 'Rabbit's Howse.' It had a laundry line on the side of the house with a wash bucket and a laundry board, along with multiple pots of vegetables all around the house. But what was most impressive was the garden fenced off with care and labelled with cutely misspelled signs, like 'punkins,' 'kerits,' and 'cabege.' And inside the carrot patch was a yellow and white rabbit humming to himself as he tended and harvested his garden with a wheel barrel. He was humming to himself, not a care in the world, unaware that Pooh was rushing towards him with the wind.

"(Inhale, Exhale) Oh what a refreshing day for harvesting." The rabbit sighed happily to himself as he gathered carrots in his arm.

"Happy Windsday, Rabbit!" Pooh waved over at Rabbit, still holding on to the thread with one paw, still closing in on Rabbit with the wind.

"Pooh Bear?!" Rabbit looked in alarm at Pooh's sudden appearance, dropping the carrots in his arm. Usually with the arrival of Pooh came the arrival of trouble for Rabbit. And with how fast Pooh was coming in to his garden, this meant trouble for his vegetables. "Eh, stop! Go back."

"Woe." Pooh said in surprise as the wind sent him plowing through Rabbit's carrot patch.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!" Rabbit exclaimed, gripping his head in stress as Pooh sent his carrots flying out of the ground and into the air.

"I've got it!" Riku called out, coming to the rescue. On instinct, he grabbed the wheel barrel by Rabbit and Rushed along Pooh's path of destruction to catch the carrots in the wheel barrel as they came back down.

"Oh, yes." Rabbit happily cheered as Riku recovered all his carrots while Pooh practically plowed his garden for him. The wind kept blowing Pooh back and forth, changing his path of direction to make him plow through the rest of Rabbit's vegetable garden. Riku soon found himself catching pumpkins from the sky, surprised that none of them smashed. And also surprised that Pooh had somehow pulled out an Elixir and a Potion from under two pumpkins. Pooh had made his way to the cabbage patch, and had somehow pulled out another Elixir along with them. Even so, Riku saved all of Rabbit's vegetables. "Why thank you, who ever you are. Next time I hope Pooh blows through my garden again. It makes harvesting much easier."

"Why that's Riku, Rabbit." Pooh said, introducing Riku while the wind seemed to blow him in a circle. "He's helping me find our lost friend."

"Oh, you mean the nice boy that helped pull you out of my rabbit hole after you ate all my honey and got stuck?"

"Yes. He could always give an extra push when you needed it. Speaking of hunny, do you have anymore?"

"No. There isn't anymore. My stash hasn't recovered yet from your last visit." Rabbit honestly answered with the shake of his head. Rabbit began rubbing his chin and tapping his foot as he tried to concentrate on a thought. "He was such a help to have around. He even kept Tigger from destroying my carrot patch. But it's so strange, I can't seem to remember what he looks like or what his name was. All I remember was that he was a really nice boy."

"..." Riku let the information sink in. It seems that Sora was making friends wherever he goes. But then again, he was a good guy. Even when he didn't try, people were drawn to him. And he was always willing to give a helping hand.

"Thank you again, Riku, for saving my vegetables. Please help yourself to whatever else you find in my garden." Rabbit said in gratitude.

"Thank you, Rabbit. That's rather generous of you."

"E-excuse me. I-I don't mean to be a bother, b-but... I would really like to come down now."

"!" Piglet! The poor thing was still up there.

"Oh d-dear. H-help. Somebody s-save me!" Piglet called out as the wind began to take him along the path again. Dragging Pooh along with Piglet, away from Rabbit's house.

"Goodbye, Rabbit!" Pooh said in farewell as he was taken on the path again. The leaves in the trees dancing around in a lovely show of autumn colors.

"Oh dear. It was nice meeting you, Riku. Please help them before they hurt themselves or make a mess of things." Rabbit sighed out, dragging a hand along his face in exasperation as he watched Pooh and Piglet drag away with the wind.

"I will." Riku nodded before Rushing after Pooh and Piglet. Giving Rabbit a wave as he disappeared into the distance along the path. "It was nice meeting you too, Rabbit!"

"Have a nice day!" Rabbit waved back in return. Turning back to his business, Riku heard the tail end of Rabbit's conversation to himself as Riku headed further and further away. "(Sigh) I guess the only thing left to do now is wreak up the leaves..."

The wind blew Piglet and Pooh further along the dirt path. Taking them to another lovely house under a tree with a small white fence bordering its walkway. Two blue mailboxes, a little one on top of a bigger one, told that this was the residence of Kanga and Roo.

If the wordplay wasn't enough to hint who lived here, a baby kangaroo in a blue shirt came out of the house with his mother behind him with a light purple scarf on and a broom in one hand, holding a blue scarf in her other hand as they hopped out.

"Look, mama, look! A flying Piglet!" Roo pointed out towards Piglet with a cheer, clapping in excitement as if Piglet had accomplished some fun achievement.

"Oh my goodness." Kanga gasped out in concern, holding a paw near her mouth.

"Happy Windsday, Kanga. Happy Windsday, Roo." Pooh greeted to them as he passed by.

"Can I try flying Piglet next, Pooh?" Roo asked with excitement.

"T-this is not fun for me. Not at all. Ompf!" Suddenly Piglet came crashing onto the window of a house in a tree. The mailbox below by the house's latter up said that it was 'Owl's house.'

"Piglet! Ompf!" Pooh found himself crashing to a stop on the base of the tree. The wind showing no signs of calming down soon, nor any signs of changing directions.

"Oh you poor dears. Are you boys alright?" Kanga called over to them.

"Y-yes." Piglet answered, still front smashed onto the window.

"We're alright." Pooh added in, pulling himself off the tree and onto his feet again. Suddenly the right side of the window opened. A brown owl stuck his head out to see who was knocking at his window.

"Who-Who is it?"

"It's me, P-Piglet." Piglet answered from his spot. "M-may I come in?"

"I say, someone has pasted a Piglet on my window." Owl said with a happy chuckle, looking over at Piglet. "Who-Who, this is a surprise. Oh do come in and make yourself comfortable."

Owl opened the window side that Piglet was on to let him in, the wind practically blowing Piglet into the house as Owl closed the window behind him.

"Oh my. What happened?" Kanga asked to Pooh, hopping over to meet him halfway as he walked over to them while he wiped the dust off himself.

"We were looking for our lost friend. And the wind flew us all around the Hundred Acre Wood."

"Oh dear. The East winds traded places with the West winds again."

"I guess the wind wanted to give us a helpful push." Pooh replied.

"More like wanted to give you a bird's view." Riku commented.

"Oh! Who might you be, dear?" Kanga asked, finally taking notice of Riku.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. My name is Riku."

"He's my new friend." Pooh added in.

"(Gentle laugh) What a lovely name. Well hello, dear. My name's Kanga." Kanga greeted Riku with a smile.

"Hi there, Riku. I'm Roo." Roo greeted with an enthusiastic wave, bouncing up and down to try and come up to Riku's level. "Are you good at bouncing?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Riku crossed his arms, looking up in thought with a tilted head. "Can't really say that I've tried."

"You've just gotta try. Bouncing is the best!" Roo jumped in the air, trying to prove his point. "Me and Tigger are really good bouncers."

"Who's Tigger?" Before even fully noticing the sound similar to springs, or the 'Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo' in the wind, Riku was rolled flat on his back, coming nose-to-nose with a funny looking tiger. "Ompf!"

"Hello! I'm Tigger! That's T-I-double guh-RR. Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Tigger!" Roo happily cheered, bouncing over to Tigger.

"Hey there, Buddy Roo! Hello Ms. Kanga, ma'am." Tigger waved and looked over at them from his spot on Riku.

"Why hello, Tigger dear." Kanga greeted in return with a motherly smile.

"(Chuckle) She called me 'dear.'" Tigger chuckled with a bashful flutter, before turning his attention back on Riku, getting up in his face with excited curiosity. "Say, I don't think I've ever seen you here before!"

"Happy Windsday, Tigger. You've just bounced my new friend Riku." Pooh greeted over to Tigger, introducing him to Riku.

"(Chuckle) Oh, a Riku! Sure. Uh..." Tigger laughed before coming nose-to-nose with Riku again. "What's a Riku?"

"You're sitting on one." Riku answered back.

"I am?" Tigger looked down, seeing that he was sitting on Riku. He hopped off, giving Riku a chance to sit up, and shook Riku's hand. "Well nice to meet you!"

"Eh, likewise." Riku greeted, slightly taken aback by Tigger's bubbly enthusiasm.

"Woo-hoo-hoo. So what brings you here, Riku?"

"Riku's helping me look for our lost friend, Tigger." Pooh answered.

"Hey there, Pooh! You're looking rather stuffed and fluffed today." Tigger finally greeted over to Pooh. "A lost friend you say. Hmm, you mean that funny lookin' fella with a really good bounce on him?"

"That's the one. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"Nope. Sorry Pooh Boy, no such luck." Tigger answered, crouching down as he rubbed his chin. "Pity, really. He was a fun guy bouncin' with! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! It's funny though, I can't seem to remember what he looks like. Hmm, now what was his name again? It keeps slipping off the tip of my tongue, no matter how hard I try to pull it out (Purr)."

"Yeah, I can't seem to remember too, Tigger." Roo added in.

"No, no. 'Can't seem to remember 'either',' dear." Kanga corrected Roo.

"Oh, bother. I guess we'll just have to keep looking for him." Pooh sighed sadly before getting the pep in his step again. "But before that, we better get Piglet from Owl's howse."

"Eww, yuck. Nothing but tea and long stories up there. No fun at all." Tigger shook his head with his tongue out in disgust. "Well good luck, Pooh, Riku. I was just coming to pick up my Buddy Pal Roo to go bouncin'. Are you ready for some bouncin' Roo?"

"Ah-huh! Bouncing is what Roo's do best!" Roo said, bouncing in enthusiasm.

"(Chuckle) Alright, dear." Kanga said with a warm laughter, trying to get Roo's blue scarf on him. "My, you sure are bouncy today."

"Not so tight, Mama." Roo pouted, loosening up his scarf a bit.

"Is your sweater warm enough?"

"Yes, mother." Roo replied, slightly embarrassed at being coddled by his mother around so many people.

"Well, come on, Roo. Let's go." Tigger chuckled with cheer and bounced off with Roo following behind him.

"Tigger, be sure to keep Roo out of trouble." Kanga called out to them before starting her chore of sweeping the porch. "Be careful you two."

"Don't worry, Ms. Kanga! I'll take care of the little nipper! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo." Tigger happily laughed back as he stopped in his tracks to look back at Kanga, Roo cutely copying after him. That's when he turned to the other two. "Say, would you fellas like to join us? There's nothing more fun than bouncin'."

"You seem to like bouncing a lot." Riku commented.

"(Chuckle) Why of course, Buddy Boy. Bouncin' is what Tiggers do best! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo."

"Perhaps later, Tigger. We should go check on Piglet first."

"Oh, well. Suit yourself." Tigger shrugged off before giving them a wave and bouncing off with Roo. "Well, TTFN. Ta-Ta For Now. Woo-hoo-hoo."

The three of them waved Tigger and Roo off as they went along the dirt path towards Rabbit's house. Most likely headed for Tigger's Bouncing Spot.

"Well, see yah, Ms. Kanga." Riku gave a small wave over to Kanga after the two of them were gone. Saying a polite farewell before climbing up the latter to Owl's house. "We should go check on Piglet."

"Goodbye, Kanga." Pooh waved at Kanga, holding on to a flower that he plucked along the bottom of the tree as autumn yellow and orange butterflies lifted him up towards Owl's porch by the flower.

"Goodbye, Pooh. It was nice meeting you, Riku." Kanga waved up at them in farewell. "I hope you two find your friend."

Surprisingly, Riku had made it to the top of Owl's porch around the same time as Pooh and his butterflies. Making Riku wonder how light Pooh was exactly. But Pooh bubbly made his way over to Riku and he knocked on the door, leaving Riku's questions to be pondered for another time. It only took a moment or two for Owl to come to the door.

"Why I say, if it isn't Pooh." Owl greeted over to Pooh from the other side of his door before turning to Riku. "And a new guest. Why I don't believe we've met before. Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood!"

"Hello, Owl. This is my new friend Riku." Pooh greeted over to Owl with a wave. "Can we come in?"

"(Clearing throat) Oh, yes, of course. Do come in. Me and Piglet were just about to sit down for tea." Owl moved aside, opening the door wider for the two of them to come in. Both of them were slightly pushed in by the wind. Pooh more so as the wind sent him rolling over to an empty seat upside down.

"P-Pooh, Riku, hello." Piglet greeted from his chair at the table.

"Hello Piglet." Pooh greeted back, righting himself in his chair. "Glad to see that the wind isn't taking you away anymore."

"(Laugh) Am I correct in assuming that it is a rather blustery day outside?" Owl asked while closing the door and making his way back to his rocking chair. "Oh, do please help yourself."

Owl offered them the pot of tea and honey jar he had on the table. Leaving it to them to pour themselves a cup of tea from whatever empty china cup they choose from the set on the table. Piglet had already poured himself a cup, and Pooh was helping himself to the jar of honey at the moment. So Riku, being polite, poured himself a cup of tea and taking an empty stool as his seat since the other furniture was just a bit too small for him.

"Oh, yes, Owl. It is a very b-blustery day, toady." Piglet answered.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me. Happy Windsday, Owl." Pooh added in, the jar of honey in hand.

"(Chuckle) My good fellow, I wouldn't go so far as calling it a Winds day. Just a gentle Spring Zephyr, compared to the Big Wind of '67 or was it '76..." And so Owl talked and talked and talked, enough to fill up 8 pages. Before Riku knew it, his 9 o'clock had turned into a quarter to 10. Poor Piglet and Pooh could barely keep themselves awake from all of Owl's long winded stories.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Owl. But we really should be going soon." Pooh said, climbing his way down from his chair. "Me and Riku were looking for our lost friend. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Well, no, Pooh. I can't say that I have." Owl said, stopping in his story. This was a signally for the other two to get up and make a break for it. "But fret not Pooh. Those not seen by others are not truly lost. Our no longer known friend is still apart of the Hundred Acre Wood, and apart of us. You just have to look hard enough to see him. Or perhaps, you boys are looking too hard."

"..." Riku found that bit of information oddly insightful and with deeper meaning to it than the long winded speeches Owl went through for a good half-an-hour. It was oddly specific, but Pooh and Piglet didn't seem to notice.

"Why thank you, Owl. We should be going to check those other three spots that our friend might be then." Pooh said.

"L-let me help you, Pooh. With more eyes, w-were bound to find s-something." Piglet offered to helping, coming over to Pooh.

"Why thank you, Piglet. The more the merrier, I always say." Pooh smiled, heading for the door with Piglet. "Goodbye, Owl."

"Until next time, Pooh. Piglet. Riku." Owl waved goodbye to them as they headed out the door, continuing to rock in his rocking chair.

So Riku followed Pooh and Piglet to a sand pit area, which Roo liked to play at, but at the moment it was more like a mud hole. Now Pooh looked around, from left to right, but there was nobody in sight. Pooh was holding Piglet's hand so as not to let the wind blow him away again. But in the back of his mind, Pooh was worried about losing another friend in this area like he did the last time. So he held on to Piglet's hand tight so as to keep him from going away.

"He's not here either." Pooh sighed out with a pout. "This is where all my friends gone away at and find there way back again."

"Gone away?" Riku questioned with a tilted head.

"Oh, yes. I've lost all my friends before, once here." Pooh explained, a paw on his tummy for a small form of comfort. "It was our lost friend that helped me find all my friends again, twice now."

"..."

"He said he was looking for his friends too, and set off to find them." Pooh said before sighing with a lowered head. "(Sigh) If only I could help him find his friends like he helped me find mine. Maybe then he would come back."

"T-there, there, Pooh. We'll find him." Piglet said up to him in comfort, patting his back the best he could. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so, Piglet."

"..." It was the first and closest that Riku had ever heard Pooh sad. He didn't like it...

"Well, there's still other spots to search." Pooh said, getting his spirit up again. "Come on, Riku, Piglet. The morning is still young. Let's keep looking."

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Riku replied in agreement, heading along the dirt path again with Piglet and Pooh close beside.

And so the three of them went further down west into the woods. The leaves on the trees danced to the ground around them as they kept going. Soon they found themselves in an open area with stumps of various sizes and other outdoor playing equipment. Out in the distance, in the cover of the trees, was a house placed on a tree top. The stripped paint and hanging tires screamed that it was Tigger's house. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was the two characters bouncing up and down with each other on the see-saw.

"Oh, look Pooh. We've made it to Tigger's Bouncin' Spot." Piglet pointed with excitement. A little bouncing fun was bound to cheer everyone up.

"So we have, Piglet. Hello Tigger! Hello Roo!" Pooh greeted over to them.

"Hello there, Pooh Boy. Hi there, Piglet, Riku!" Tigger waved over at them at the notice of their arrival.

"Hi everyone!" Roo greet in turn.

"Say, what brings you over to these neck of the woods Pooh Bear?" Tigger asked. "Finally feelin' like bouncin'?"

"No, not really. We're still looking for our lost friend." Pooh shook his head, giving the area a look around before he came to a conclusion. "But it looks like he's not here either."

"Ahh, still looking, huh? Say, why don't I give you fellas a hand."

"Would you, Tigger?"

"(Chuckle) Sure, Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo. After all, finding things is what Tiggers do best!"

"Why is that?" Riku honestly asked in curiosity.

"(Chuckle) Why he asks. Because Tiggers can't get lost, Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Well, t-thank you, Tigger. Your help would be very much appreciated." Piglet said in timid gratitude.

"No problem, Piglet Old Pal. But first, bounce with me!"

"B-bounce with you?"

"Sure. Nothing gets a search started up right than a good old fun round of bouncin'."

"B-but, bouncing like you can is such an intimidating thing for someone s-so small like me." Piglet said timidly, hiding behind Pooh.

"And I'm not much of a good bouncer myself." Pooh admitted. "Bears are more climbers than bouncers."

"Ehh, suit yourselves. You'll come around eventually. What about you, Riku? Think you can keep up with me and Roo?"

"Yes, oh please, R-Riku. We could really use Tigger's help in the search." Piglet pleaded up to Riku.

"Sure. I'll bounce along with you guys." Riku agreed with a smirk, rising to the challenge.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Great!" Tigger cheered along with Roo, happy to get another bouncer to join in their games. "Bounce this way, please."

And so Tigger and Roo bounced with Riku tagging along onto the tree stumps. From there all Riku had to do was watch Tigger's bouncing pattern, then follow his lead. It was simple, really, more like a warm up. Tigger made patterns on which stump he would bounce on next towards the finish line while Roo followed on his tail. Like a more active 'Simon Says' Riku copied in there action. Each pattern challenge a little harder than the last- the challenge with the see-saw made it a little more difficult with the landing onto the next stump. But Riku passed the challenges with flying colors in Tigger's book.

"You've gotten mighty good at bouncin', Riku!" Tigger praised. "Right, Roo?"

"That was fantastic!" Roo agreed, bouncing up and down with glee.

"Heh, I guess I had it in me all along." Riku commented, reminded of all the games and races he always use to play with Sora and Kairi back on their island.

"T-that looked like fun." Piglet clapped with a happy chuckle.

"(Chuckle) Indeed, Piglet, it made me feel like bouncing myself." Pooh smiled with cheer, the spring finally sprung back again inside Pooh.

"(Laugh) Hey,Tigger! I think he's ready for the big one!" Roo suggested with excitement.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Tigger commented, looking back at Roo. Suddenly Tigger jumped into the large pot in the middle of the area. "Alright, Riku, all you have to do is whack the nuts back at the pot to shatter it!"

"Nuts? What nuts?" Before Riku knew it, giant acorns were being launched out of the pot. Not directly at him, but all around the area. He found himself having to jump to other stumps on occasion just to Hit an acorn back at the pot. Each time they would hit the pot it would wabble on its tree stump, sending Tigger happily bouncing up from the pot. This was actually helping Riku lock on to a target and get a sense on how far he had to go to reach said target.

20 nuts were thrown, and 20 nuts were Hit- with a little struggle at first but Riku got the hang of it. And in no time the large pot was shattered and Tigger came bouncing out. For some reason, Riku felt like he came out stronger from it all.

"That was some fantastic bouncin' there, friend!" Tigger cheered. "You're a regular old top notch bouncer there."

"Thanks, Tigger."

"Now will you help us find our friend?" Pooh asked.

"Oh course, Buddy Boy! Tiggers are always true on their word, whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Oh! T-that's great, Tigger." Piglet meekly clapped, happily.

"Woo-hoo-hoo, come on fellas!" Tigger waved over, bouncing off towards the path ahead, Roo following after him. "If you guys already checked everywhere else, that only leaves Eeyore's Gloomy Place."

"?" That didn't seem like a nice place to Riku, or even a nice way to describe someone's house for that matter. It must have something to do with this Eeyore character's personality. But surely with how innocent and bright this Hundred Acre Wood world is, he couldn't be too bad.

And so they traveled East. Close to the border of the Hundred Acre Wood if Riku was remembering his map correctly. Soon they came upon a swing hanging from a stout tree on a hill. Below it was a wooden bridge over a stream and a little tent house made of sticks.

Pooh Bear looked and looked and looked, but there was still no signs of Sora anywhere. Sadden by the news, Pooh Bear went to stand on the bridge rails to look over at the stream.

"Oh, bother. He's not here either." Pooh Bear disappointedly sighed out and laid his head down on his arms which were resting on the railing.

Now Piglet, being the good friend that he was, climbed up the railings to join Pooh as he tried to cheer him up.

"T-there, there, Pooh. I-I'm sure he's out there, somewhere."

"Yeah, cheer up Old Pooh Bear! He may be lost now, but we'll find him eventually. After all, you've got a Tigger with you!" Tigger added in.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure anymore..." Pooh sadly sighed out.

"..." Everyone was at a stomp to find what to do to cheer Pooh up again, and his blues was starting to get to them too. As if the air wasn't gloomy enough, another presence made itself known to the air. A gloominess that wasn't filled with sadness or misery but humbleness to its very essence.

A blue donkey with a black mane wobbled his way down the hill from around the tree, looking to the ground as he searched around. His nose stayed to the grass as his eyes looked down from left to right. He slowly made his way over to the others, only looking up once he came to the wood of the bridge. Finally raising his head, he noticed the others and wobbled his way over to them.

"Good morning Pooh, if it is a good morning, which I doubt. Hello everyone and person I don't know." The donkey greeted with his deep yet down in the dumps voice. Even in his somewhat gloomy aura he noticed the sadness on Pooh. "Why so down, Pooh?"

"Happy Windsday, Eeyore. That 'person I don't know' is my new friend, Riku." Pooh turned his head over his shoulder to greet with not as much energy as he usually did. "I'm just sad that we couldn't find our lost friend. We've looked high and low everywhere, but he wasn't anywhere."

"I understand. I've lost something too, not that it should matter to anyone."

"Oh?"

"What did you lose, Eeyore?" Riku with growing concern along with the others.

"My tail." Eeyore answered, looking back behind himself to see that his bottom was bare. "It's not much of a tail, but I'm sorta attached to it. But now it's gone missing again. It always does. Must have blown away with the wind."

"Oh, bother." Pooh said in sympathy for his friend, forgetting about his own sadness for the moment. "Come on, Riku, everyone, we have to find Eeyore's tail."

"No matter. Most likely to lose it again." Eeyore rebuffed at their offer.

"Don't worry, Eeyore. We'll find your tail." Riku assured to him.

"Yeah, cheer up, Long Face! Tiggers are always good at finding stuff, because that's what Tiggers do best. Woo-hoo-hoo." Tigger added in.

"Thanks. Don't trouble yourself over me." Eeyore said in his own form of gratitude.

And so everyone did their part to help find Eeyore's missing tail. Now Piglet searched low in the bushes, while Tigger and Roo bounced high to search the trees. Now Pooh looked along the swing tree while Riku circled the area. But they weren't having much luck, and the falling leaves were no help at all.

"Oh, d-dear. I couldn't find Eeyore's tail anywhere." Piglet reported as they all met up again on the bridge. Now Piglet climbed up the railings to have better level with the others while Roo did the same.

"Maybe it fell into the stream." Roo suggested, leaning dangerously too far over the railings to search the waters. His paws slipped, he tumbled over into the water. "Whooa. (Giggle)!"

SPLASH

"Oh, no. Roo!" Tigger said, gripping his head in alarm. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Tiggers ain't good swimmers."

"Oh, bother." Pooh added in concern.

"Oh, no! Roo's drifting away!" Piglet timidly gasped in alarm. "Riku, can you swim?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Riku replied, not hesitating to jump off the bridge and into the water, shoes on and all.

"Wee! This is fun!" Roo laughed as he splashed around in the water. Not realizing the trouble he was in as the stream floated him away. "But I am getting tired. You guys can save me now."

"I've got you, Roo." Riku said in relief once he finally reached Roo and had him safely in his arms. Once Roo was secure, Riku swam them both to land again.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Riku." Roo said, shaking the water off himself afterwards.

"You're welcome. But we've got to get dry before we catch a cold in this weather."

"Let's go dry ourselves off with the leaves at Eeyore's house!" Roo suggested with excitement.

"?"

"Sure. Make yourselves at home." Eeyore offered, leading them all to the small tent house made of sticks.

"This is your house?" Riku questioned not believing such a 'humbling' home after seeing all the other larger homes inside or on trees.

"Yup. It's not much of a home, but I'm use to it."

"Wee!" Paying no mind to the conversation, Roo jumped into the pile of leaves that was being used as bedding/flooring inside Eeyore's house.

"?!" Roo had scattered and ruffled the leaves around, exposing something black and what looked to be a piece of a pink bow. "What is this?"

"!" Riku had moved the leaves out of the way to reveal that the bow was attached to something long and blue, a tail to be precise. A tail with a nail attached to it.

"Well done, Riku. You've found Eeyore's tail." Pooh praised.

"I-it must have fallen off when you were moving about this morning." Piglet concluded.

"I say, good work young man." Came the praise of owl who came flying in with a china box in his claws and company. Ms. Kanga in her light purple scarf; Rabbit with his basket of carrots; and, Aeris, Riku's own mother.

"You all seem like you're having fun." Aeris warmly chuckled, holding a picnic basket of goodies of her own. "Mind is we join along?"

"Hello there, Aeris." Said Pooh, waving at her. "It's been a long time since you've visited."

"Mom? What took you so long?" Riku asked, almost shocked to see her there. It must have been going on 11 o'clock right now.

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry, Riku." Aeris apologized as her group approached the others. "But the line was much longer than I expected, and I had gotten things for everybody. Not to mention trying to find you here; I bumped into some old friends that helped me along the way. Owl has a lot of stories I have to catch up on."

"Oh, Roo, you're all wet." Kanga said with worry, grabbing Roo into her arms and using her own scarf to dry him off.

"I'm fine, mama. Riku just saved me from the stream." Roo assured, trying to ease his mother's concerns.

"Oh, Riku, you're soaked too." Aeris pouted in concern, casting a very light Fire spell in the breeze to help dry him up and even gave him the picnic blanket for good measures.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm already dry." Riku assured to his mother as well, taking the blanket off of himself and folding it in his arms. Smiling a little at the motherly attention he was getting and secretly longed for as a young child. "So, what did you bring?"

"Oh, lots of things. But especially Carrot Cake and Honey."

"Oh, boy." Pooh chuckled and patted his tummy. "You had me at hunny."

"And I brought a fresh brew of my homemade tea, passed down in my family for generations." Owl offered, setting the wooden china box down on the ground. "But first I think we should try and reattach poor Eeyore's tail first."

"Oh, yeah." Riku said, remembering what they were doing. He crouched down on one knee, readying to reattach Eeyore's tail to Eeyore with its nail. Riku hoped that the nail wouldn't hurt Eeyore; but even so, he would be gentle with the reattachment. "This shouldn't hurt, Eeyore."

"It never does." Eeyore commented as Riku began to attach the tail.

"Ahem. It is my considered opinion that Eeyore's tail should be placed a trifle to the right." Owl commented.

"Now if you were to ask me, I think it's just a wee bit-" Kanga added in her own suggestion before Roo tried to guess the thought for her.

"South!"

"Ah, no, no. North, dear." Kanga corrected.

"How's it looking?" Pooh asked, wondering how the process was going.

"There we go." Riku said, getting up and stepping back to admire his work.

"..." Eeyore began testing it, giving it a twirl around. And it still remained attached. The others clapped and cheered.

"Bravo." "Hurray!" Owl and Roo cheered at the same time.

"Thanks. It's not much of a tail, but it's mine." Eeyore said in his own form of gratitude. "Just like the last time when our friend helped me find my tail again. Can't seem to remember who he was, not that it matters."

"Oh, I wish we could find our lost friend again just like Eeyore's tail, too." Pooh commented with a sigh.

"A lost friend?" Aeris questioned, wondering what missing friend Pooh was talking about if all the characters of the Hundred Acre Wood was here.

"Our lost friend that we all can't seem to remember." Pooh said as if that answered her question. "He's around somewhere, we just can't seem to find him. I'm starting to think he said goodbye along with my memories."

"Said goodby-" Suddenly it hit Aeris like a brick and she began to laugh in her gentle nature at Pooh's innocent misinterpretation. "(Chuckle) Silly, old bear, your friend hasn't gone anywhere."

"He hasn't?"

"Of course not. He may no longer really be here." Aeris explained, pointing at Pooh's head to indicate his mind to be specific. But then gestured to the area all around them. "Or no longer out here for that matter. But that doesn't mean he's not there. Just like your memories, he's just lost."

"But Aeris, how will we ever find him again if he's lost?"

"Like I said before, he may be lost here." She pointed to Pooh's forehead again, before moving down to point at his heart. "But if you keep a part of him here, he will always find his way back. The Heart will remember where the mind does not. That is where the bonds are made. And as long as you hold on to that bond in your Heart you will always be tied together. From the ties that bond us, we find our way back."

"..." Her words touched a warm string in Riku's heart as he clutched a hand over it.

"So what you are saying is that my friend will always be here?" Pooh concluded, placing one of his paws over his heart as he looked down at it.

"That's right." Aeris gently nodded with a warm voice. "He'll be right there along with your other friends."

"Everyone?"

"That's right."

"And from there he will find his own way back?"

"Yes. You just have to be patient with him."

"..." Pooh thought and he thought and he thought, until he had come to his satisfied conclusion. "Well, if my friend will find his way back in his own time, then I guess I can wait until he does..."

"That's right buddy, old Pooh Boy! We'll wait right along with yah!" Tigger vouched with a cheer.

"Good show, Pooh Bear." Owl praised at Pooh's maturity with his patience.

"Yes..." Aeris agreed with a nod. "But for today... let's have fun with a picnic."

And so they all gathered under the old oak tree with a swing to enjoy in a lovely brunch picnic. Riku had laid out the picnic blanket while Kanga helped Aeris set everything and Owl prepared the tea. It was a lovely spread of delicious foods and sweets that they all enjoyed. Rabbit was quite fond of the carrot cake, while Pooh ate up all the honey leaving none for anyone to put in their tea. But that was okay, Aeris was expecting this when dealing with Pooh. She was just happy that he was enjoying himself, and that everyone was having a good time.

Soon the others began to play in a game of tag. Aeris, Kanga, Owl, and Rabbit just sat under the tree with their tea in each others' company and simply observed the others fun while they talked among themselves. The others seemed to be having fun, chasing each other and hiding around the area. Even gloomy, old Eeyore was joining in on the fun, although he did set his own slow pace. Tigger and Roo were bouncing around to their advantage, going high in the air to make the distance or to keep from being caught. While Piglet who was easily startled was rather quick on his feet. Pooh Bear was slow and steady, but even still, he had fun. Riku seemed to be enjoying himself as well, playing along while also holding back so that the others could keep up.

Riku couldn't remember how long it's been since he's had fun like this. They played and played until Brunch turned into Lunch, and Lunch turned into Supper. Aeris had packed enough for the whole day it seemed, but Kanga, Rabbit, and Owl still went home to bring something extra too, and more tea. Soon the Day turned into Dusk, and stars began to come out into purple-bluing sky. They all gathered under the tree onto the picnic blanket to rest and look at the stars.

"I'm so glad we could all be together like this again." Piglet said with soft laughter, he had so much fun today.

"Yeah! That was pretty fun." Roo agreed with a cheer.

"We should definitely do that again, sometime." Pooh added in with a chuckle.

"Yeah... that was fun." Riku nodded, looking off into the distance. Soon Riku rose to his feet and looked to his mother, who nodded in understanding and got up as well. Gathering up her picnic basket, but leaving the blanket for Rabbit. Riku walked over to Pooh and handed him back his red scarf. "Thanks for the scarf, Pooh. I'm off."

"Riku, where are you going?" Piglet asked timidly in concern, disappointed to see another friend go.

"I'm gonna go help our lost friend find his way back." Riku answered, walking over to the edge of the hill and looked up to the sky. "He's always there when you need him, but he does tend to slack off. He's waiting for me. (Chuckle) I always have to make sure he's not napping around."

"W-well... take care, Riku. I hope you find our friend."

"I will. Don't worry, Piglet." Riku assured him, looking back at them over his shoulder with a grin. "Just keep thinking about him every now and then so he can find his way back."

"Bounce back again!" Tigger said in his own form of goodbye. "You bounce pretty good for a non-Tigger."

"Thanks Tigger." Riku smirked with a chuckle.

Once his mother made her way over to him, Riku jumped off the hill with Aeris and they made their way to the dirt path back into the woods. The others had gotten up and stood at the edge of the hill to see them off, waving goodbye to the two of them as they made it to the edge of the woods and turned around to wave their last farewell to the others.

"Riku, don't forget..." Pooh called out to Riku. "Although there is a bond to me and our lost friend, you're our friend too. So there is a bond between all of us as well."

"..." Riku was touched by his words, Pooh was showing pure honesty.

"So what I am trying to say is... We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is."

"Thanks, Pooh... I will." And with that, Riku walked off into the woods with his mother, following her as she lead the way out of the book again.

"So... did you have fun today?" Aeris asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Thanks, Mom." Riku honestly answered, nodding to her in gratitude. "I think I needed that... more than anything."

"That's good." Aeris's smile grew wider, and she wiggled for a moment with happiness as she held her hands together behind her back. "It seems that you've learned so much while you were here."

"Yeah. I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Even better..."

... Day 45...

With a calm mind and a deep breath, Riku focused on the Dummy ahead of him. His arms were steady and his form was good.

"..." With one final deep breath, he secured his grip on Soul Eater and dashed in for the strike.

His attack was swift and powerful, perfectly timed with his exhale. The practice-dummy practically exploded from his single strike. One powerful blow at its center that had instantly spread around in cracks and shattered the Dummy apart.

The perfect Deathblow.

"Hey, Leon, how was that?"

"Heh." Leon smirked to Riku with his arms crossed. "Well done."

... Day 46...

"Oh my gosh that was freak'n awesome!" Yuffie squeaked out in excitement at what had went down, practically bouncing on her toes as they made their way back from the Ravine Trail. "I can't believe you Confu all those Heartless into fighting one another and then Manip the ones that got too close!"

"Eh, it wasn't that good." Riku shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Not that good, are you blind? You practically put the whole field into chaos and yet you were the one with full control!" Yuffie praised to him while stretching her arms and resting her hands on the back of her head as she walked on ahead of him. "Don't be so modest, it's annoying."

"Heh, whatever you say, Senpai." Riku replied with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't do that." Yuffie huffed with an angry-pout, turning her head a little to look back at him. But all that did was make him grin wider, letting it go with a sigh she turned back around to look ahead. "Ahh, you would've made my Shinobi ancestors proud. The only thing that could have made it better is if you Mug something from them."

"Who needs the Heartless when I've got you to Steal."

"What?" Yuffie huffed in disbelief, turning around to face Riku, only to have her own Munny pouch tossed back to her. "Hey!"

"And so the student becomes the masters." Riku said in his usual tone, but Yuffie could still hear the smug bragging in his voice. "You didn't even noticed that I grabbed it."

"Hey, watch it, buddy." Yuffie huffed at him with a fist.

"!" Riku would have made a comment back, if a Neo Heartless didn't jump down from above, aiming directly towards Yuffie. "Look out!"

"!" Yuffie didn't respond fast enough and she wouldn't be able to pull out her weapon in time. She could only watch as the Heartless came down at her. And Riku wouldn't reach her in time. In a panic, he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Toad!"

"?!" Yuffie had to quirk an eyebrow towards him at that, before having to shut them as a Heartless frog landed on her forehead. It was a minor pain, due to gravity, but it was mostly disgusting. "Eww, gross!"

"It was the best I could do at the moment, Princess. Maybe if you kiss it, it'll turn into a prince."

"Shut up!" Yuffie grabbed the frog by it's hind legs with barely two fingers and tossed it on the ground. Immediately afterwards stomped it down, where it turned into mist that escaped into the air around her foot. Not being an ingrate for the save, Yuffie crossed her arms and turned her head away from Riku. Her cheeks nearly puffing out in a pout. "But thanks anyway. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

"Speaking of which, do you mind not mentioning this to the others?" Yuffie asked him, putting her hands together in a praying plea. "I've gotta keep my image here."

"No problem." Riku agreed, turning his head away at his reasoning. "I don't want the others worrying about it and never letting us go out on our own again."

His mother wouldn't lock him behind the Town's walls in over-protectiveness, but she would still worry. Enough to make herself sick, and Riku wouldn't allow that.

"Thanks, kid. You're all right." Yuffie grinned at him in gratitude before they continued on their way back to Town. By the time they made it back to Aeris's house, Aeris was already out the front door greeting them.

"Hello you two. Guess whose Midterm Report Cards just got done printing?" Aeris chimed with a smile, waving her hand at them with the papers.

"Oh." "Ugh." Riku input with a tilted head while Yuffie groaned, drooping down at prospect of her 'grades'.

"Good job, Riku." Aeris praised with a smile, handing him his Report which averaged up to an A- average. "Keep it up and you'll catch up to your class in no time."

"Heh." Riku smirked, trying to hide the small blush growing on his face at his mother's praise behind the sheet of paper.

"And Yuffie, I think you can do better." Aeris sighed as she handed Yuffie her Report Card.

"What? C is still a passing grade." Yuffie huffed in defense.

"Yes. But you barely got over a C-, and I know you haven't been trying. If you put half as much effort into this as you do in other things, I know you'd at least make a B+."

"Hmmm." Yuffie grumbled, crossing her arms along with the Report Card and looking away.

"Best get your head in the game, Senpai. Or I might just pass you." Riku teased, trying to rise her to the challenge. It worked.

"Oh you wish, kid!"

... Day 47...

"Think fast!-" Cid tried to get the drop on Riku, but the kid was already on him with the first strike. Cid had to quickly switch to defensive as his spear halted Riku's blade from his face. "Heh, nice Pre-Emptive Strike, kid."

"Thank you, sir." Riku jumped back, putting space between them again as they spared.

"But easy around the face there, kid." Cid said, waving a hand over and around his face. "That's my bread and butter you're messing with, kid."

"Hm, duly noted."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way." Cid grinned as he put his spear out more on the offense. "Show me what you got!"

... Day 48...

"Alright. Now that your Sense has improved significantly, I think we should head back now."

"So soon?" Aeris had just taken Riku out into The Great Maw not too long ago to practice his Sense on the Neo Heartless below in the Restoration Site. They were lying flat on the ground, on the edge of the cliff to scope out the area below, without the creatures below them taking notice of their presence. And now she was saying that they were returning after testing him on a few random Heartless.

"Merlin is coming over today to test your Magic today. We best not keep him waiting."

"Testing me?"

"Yes. He want's the see how far you've come without the need to coat your Magic with Darkness." Aeris explained as she got on her feet again and dusted off her dress. There was a soft excitement in her voice at the prospect of showing off her son's improvement to others. "I can't wait for you to show-"

"!" It was like Riku's heart stopped beating as the world turned in slow motion. His eye's widened in fear as he watched as the earth crumbled under his mother's foot, taking her with it as her foot slipped and she fell to the Heartless below. "Mom!"

He tried to grab her, but gravity had done it's terrible dance as her hand came out of reach for him, nearly making him topple over the edge as well. Coming to from her surprise, Aeris righted herself in midair and casted Aero on herself to slow down her fall. She landed on her feet with delicacy and grace, even in the mist of chaos.

"It's okay Riku. I'm fine-" She was fine until the straggler rumble decided to come down. One of the rock got a good hit on her head and knock her out. She was down for the count.

"Mom!"

"..." She wasn't responding. She was unconscious with a possible concussion and the Heartless were closing in on her. It was a triple threat.

"Hang on, Mom, I'm coming!" Riku jumped off the edge, casting Aero on himself as he summoned Soul Eater to his hand. Landing on the ground to stand between his mother and the Heartless, he concentrated Quake into his foot to create a natural barrier between them and the Heartless. "Back off!"

The force of the Quake did knock them back off set their footing. But even still, they kept on closing in after the Quake faded and the terrain returned to normal.

"Come on then!" Readying his Soul Eater, Riku rushed in on the attack to meet them halfway. Taking the first strike and using Thundaga on the rest as they swarmed him. "Thunder!"

Thunder from above took them out, but more took their place.

"Arahh!" Riku kiai as he Double-Cut a Heartless, followed by taking out five Heartless that were leaping at him with a Slash-All. But while he was taking care of them, two Heartless snuck pass him to go after his mother. Enrage he used a Blizzara to freeze them in place. "Freeze!"

Two frozen Heartless stood too close to his mother for his liking. Leaping towards them, he shattered their ice with a Deathblow.

"Mmm..." Tiny sprinkles of ice hit Aeris's face, she twitched at the chilling contact, but still remain in the land of dreams.

"Enough, I'm tired of playing around with you guys!" Riku shouted at the Heartless, irritated at their persistence. They just kept on coming. "Fine, have it your way."

Neo Heartless kept popping up with each one he destroyed and more keep coming. If he was going to get his mother out of there, he was going to have to finish them all in one go. It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Gravity!" Using a Demi 2 on the Heartless, crushing them under their own weight with his intense artificial gravity. The ones that didn't go down from that he took out with a Quake 3. "Terra!"

A significant number were destroyed from that, but the miraculous few tough ones still stood and were still coming at the two of them.

"Haven't had enough?!" Raising a hand to the sky, he called upon a running star in the sky to come to his aid and smite his enemies, guiding it's fall with his hand. "Comet!"

And like his word a comet fell from the sky and crashed down on the Heartless, leaving noting but ash and dark mist from their remains and a cindered earth.

The spells Riku used were indeed powerful and did eliminate all the Heartless threats in the area, but they took a lot out of him doing such costly spells so close after each other. Riku was out of breath and had to rest his weight on his knees, but at least all the Heartless are gone.

"?" But Riku couldn't relish in his victory for long, Neo Heartless began to emerge from the shadows as more charged into the area. "Ugh, are you kidding me?"

Pulling himself together, Riku charged at the Heartless for another round. He remained strong on the outside, but his stamina had been greatly effected by his 'Magic Points' low and it was tiring him out fast. Enough that one Heartless got lucky enough to jump over onto his back, knocking him over as it charged its way towards Aeris.

"No!" Darn it, the knock to the ground took out whatever adrenaline he had left, he wasn't getting back up. The best he could do was crawl, but he would never make it to his mother in time. Besides, what could he do if he did make to them anyway, shake at 'em? Riku's Ancient bloodline allows his Magic Points to recover on their own and they were recovering at a decent rate so he wasn't completely helpless. However, none of his magic spells would reach to his mother's aid in time, all except for one. But... he wanted to avoid ever using that spell. With how things are going, he didn't have much of a choice. "Destruction: Dea-"

"That won't be necessary, Riku my boy." Came the surprising voice of Merlin.

With the wave of a wand, the Heartless charging at Aeris turned into potted daisy. Various other furniture such as vases, small stools, lounge chairs, teapots, and other china wears were summoned and dropped over the Heartless' heads. It knocked the sense out of them and rendered them confused as a swirl of wisp light that circled around Riku and Aeris, teleporting them out of the fray and back onto the cliff. Merlin was there on the cliff to greet them.

"Fine work on those spells, my boy. You have made some great progress. However, next time less flash, more planning. The more you conserve, the more the chance of surviving." Merlin lectured with a waving finger. "You're likely to have more energy if you rely on more than just the big spells. Take it easy next time."

"Yes, sir." Riku nodded in confirmation, before looking over to his mother. "Can you help her?"

"Can't you use Cure yourself?" Merlin pondered, the Ancient Cetra's blood runs through the boy's veins, he should be excellent with Cure spells. Merlin knew that Aeris taught Riku how to use them, so that shouldn't be the problem.

"..." Riku looked away in what seems to be embarrassment. He had been relying on Potions for so long that he didn't have a knack for the actually Cure spell, let alone Cura or Curaga. "I've been having trouble with Cure... I still have a long ways to go..."

"Well that's the great thing about life, boy, everyday is an adventure that we strive to learn from." Merlin grinned at Riku in encouragement while casting Curaga on Aeris. "What you don't fully understand today will come around another day."

"Mmm..."

Aeris was coming to.

"Mom." Riku smiled with relief that she was alright.

"Wh- What? Where...?" Aeris sat up with a daze, trying to remember what had happen since she blacked out. Suddenly it all came back to her, causing her to look around frantically. "(Gasp) Riku?!"

"I'm right here."

"!" Aeris began to panic with worry as she looked upon her son's worn-out state. Her hands covered her mouth to stiffer a gasp. Aeris rose to her feet and made her way over to her son to kneel down at his side, casting Curaga on him. It did wonders relieving his fatigue. "Riku!"

"Relax, my child, the boy will be alright." Merlin assured.

"!" Riku's eyes widened in surprise at how fast the relief worked. He looked down at his hands in disbelief, but the sting in his fingertips and his knuckles were gone.

"You should be pleased to know that Riku passed with flying colors." Merlin announced with a happily grin.

"!"

"Really, Merlin?"

"Oh yes." Merlin nodded in confirmation to Aeris before turning his attentions to Riku. "You have performed Magic to its primary purpose: to protect and preserve life. You gave everything you had to protect your mother, and you didn't even have to rely on the Darkness even once."

"I did it? There was no darkness in my magic?" Riku said in subtle excitement but still in disbelief before a thought hit him. "Wait, you were testing me back there the whole time?"

"No, but I know an opportunity to observe when I see one. I intervene when things got out of control."

"..."

"And you have done well, my boy. You've come a long way from recovering your darkness coated magic to its pure form again. It's definitely different from the boy that was too shy to even show me a Fire awhile back." Merlin chuckled the last part to himself, still getting a slight embarrassed flush from Riku. "You've grown strong, Riku. Strong in the true way."

"Huh?"

"For the true strength of a person isn't measured by the size of his power, but by the strength of his Heart. And from what I've seen today, you've truly learned to use the power of your Heart to protect what is dear to you."

"My Heart...?" Riku looked down at his heart, a protective hand resting over it. A small content smile came over at his face, he learned to use his heart again... It was like he had found something precious that he had lost a long time ago again... "But it seems that I still have a long ways to go..."

"You do. We all do. You've come far with your magic, but magic is something you strive to improve with every passing day, regardless of time and age."

"But even so. I think we've all earned some ice-cream!" Aeris chimed in with glee and the clap of her hands. They all could use a treat after their long morning.

... Day 49...

"(Exhale) Well, that's it for today, Riku. There's nothing else I need to teach you about Magic that you can't find out on your own." Aeris announced to Riku in a bit of exhaustion after their morning Magic Training. Aeris went a little harder on Riku today to test his improvement, and she was proud to say that her son had grown so much in his abilities that he kind of tired her out. She actually had to take a rest on the bench, still keeping her grace even as she sat in exhaustion. "That is all I have to teach you, the rest is up to you."

"..." Riku was leaning over under the big tree in their backyard trying to steady his breathing after what was practically a heavy work out, but for the mind. Drained and covered in sweat, he was still ecstatic to hear such praise from his mother. For someone who only knew two Magic spells that he couldn't even cast without the power of Darkness not even a month ago, it amazed him how many spells he had under his belt that he could control with a Darkness boost or not which he had learned in such a short time. "Thanks, Mom. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem." Aeris chirped with a smile, standing up again to face Riku, crossing her hands behind her back. "All these spells were your birthright anyway. I just helped nurtured it along like a mother should."

"Heh, yeah. You nurtured the crap out of it." Riku tried to laugh at his own joke, but he was still a little exhausted that it kind of hurt to laugh. "Heh-ha, ow."

"You should rest for a little bit. Leon will be here very shortly for your next training session." Aeris suggested with slight concern.

"Too late for that, we're already here." Leon called out, making his way into the backyard. But it appears that he wasn't coming alone.

"Oh." Aeris gentle gasped in surprise at who had decided to tag along with Leon. "Cloud."

"... Hey." Cloud greeted, unable to look Aeris in the eyes out of sheer embarrassment and guilt from their last encounter.

"Hm, Mr. Chocobo Head here decided to tag along to give the kid a few tips about combat." Leon smirked, wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulders to shake the gloom out of him.

"Tsk, I want to see what the kid can do." Cloud remarked back, shrugging Leon's arm off of him. "He couldn't have learned much with you as his teacher."

"Heh, you'll just have to see for yourself." Leon grinned at that with the spark of a challenge in his eyes, glad to see that Cloud was attempting to interact with others. He had been rather aloof for the past few weeks; it was good to see him trying to participate with everyone. He knew that Aeris was happy to see Cloud trying. With the acceptance of Cloud's challenge, Leon turned to Riku. "Ready to show Cloud what you're made of kid?"

"Hm," Riku nodded, straightening himself up. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, getting pumped. "Ready when you are?"

"Alright, that's the spirit."

"I guess my job is done for now. I think I'll get started on making everyone snacks." Aeris said, getting up and brushing her dress off. Before she made her way back into the house, she turned to Cloud with a gentle smile. "Thank you for helping him, Cloud."

"Hm..." Was all Cloud replied back with his arms crossed and his eyes close. He didn't say much, but she could tell he gladly received her gratitude by his semblance. His mood had softened with Aeris presence, but he became more serious once she had left as he focused on Riku. "Alright, kid, Leon tells me that the two of you have been working on your combos and physical skills. But you have been neglected working on your Limit Break."

"My what?" Riku quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Your Drive Forms." Leon tried to reiterate Limit Breaks to the terms of its other name to try and give a better understanding of it to Riku.

"?" However, it still wasn't clicking.

"Hm..." Leon had to give it some thought, crossing his arms as he thinks of a better explanation. Then it clicked for him. "Aeris had mention something about you having what you call a Dark Mode, that is what we call a Limit Break here."

"Oh." He got that one.

"From what I've heard, your Dark Mode is a darkness-oriented form that gives you a substantial advantage in battle. Such as increased speed and feeding your Soul Eater's unique power-up ability with the power of Darkness." Leon summed up before the smirk returned to his face. "We're going to help you hone it in combat to it's full use. It will especially come in handy when you're stuck in a crisis."

"?" Well that is something different than what they would normal do. "How are you two going to do that?"

"We're going to beat the crap out of you." Leon answered. "... A lot."

"... What?"

"Brace yourself, kid." Was all the warning Cloud was going to give Riku before Leon and him charged in to attack, swords out and ready.

"!" Riku could barely Dodge their attacks in time, pulling out his Soul Eater as he jumped back.

The two of them weren't going to hold back as they got Riku to really work on his Combos and Slash moves. Sometimes he could Dodge or Block their attacks, other times he had to take it head on as they broke through his defenses and he had to get back at them with his Counters. His stamina was much superior compared to his Magical skills, but the way the two of them moved around him and attacked like wolves- practically in sync with each other- was really starting to drain him. But somewhere passed the pain and fatigue, he could feel something building up deep inside him.

"You've got to hang in there. Your limit gauge is just starting to build." Cloud instructed to Riku as he noticed Riku starting to give in to his fatigue while their blades clashed together.

"What?"

"He means your darkness gauge." Leon explained, coming at him from the side, forcing Riku to jump back to avoid the both of them.

"Oh," It was easier to place and understand the growing strength inside him once he put a name to it. Now that he could sense the power inside of him, he could tap into it. "I think I've got it."

It just needed a little more before it reached its limit, like a water canteen being filled to the brim. Just a little more... There! He could practically feel it overflowing inside of him.

"Ok! Now your limit gauge is full, go ahead and use it!" Cloud called out, sensing the power reaching its limit inside of Riku too. Now all he had to do was use it. "Fight with your limit technique."

"Ahh!" Riku powered up, activating his Dark Mode. "Darkness!"

He had enough power now to actually push Cloud and Leon back, and then some. But he had put so much force into his attack to impress them enough to call their match.

"Great." Was all Cloud said in praise, but it was more then enough to please Riku that he got such approval from Cloud. It was one thing to get praise from Leon, whom he had a lot of respect for, it was one thing to finally get the praise of a man who had so much animosity and mistrust when they first met- and probably since Riku first came to his Home World. In that moment the two of them had grew a silent respect for each other. Riku in respect for Cloud for overcoming his mistrust to actually get to know Riku, let alone help him, even with the darkness still strongly inside him. And Cloud in respect for Riku for his strength at still having the Darkness inside him, using it, and still having the power to not let it take control of him.

Leon smirked at the two of them, pleased at the silent bond that had grown between the two souls whose Hearts had been tempted and damaged by the Darkness and still overcame it. The two of them had a lot in common and could learn from one another once they've overcome their stubbornness.

... Day 50...

The day had finally come, although Aeris had wish it wouldn't have come so soon. But there was still so much to be done, things that only Riku could do. And as much as she wish for him to stay with her a little longer, she could no longer hold him from his destiny.

His time training with her was over...

The night before the two of them and the rest of the gang had celebrated Riku's passing grade with everyone's training with a Dinner Party. They knew that Riku was soon going to head off to the World of Twilight Town to check on Sora and his friends' condition, and catch up with King Mickey. So they all decided to throw him a party before he'd go. They practically filled up Aeris' Kitchen/Dinning Room with their rowdiness and laughter- expect for the reserved two of the group, Cloud and Leon- until late into the night.

And the next morning was filled with silent packing and breakfast. There was so much they both wanted to say to each other with their time together running short, but they couldn't find the strength to get pass the lump that was building in their throats. Aeris was the first to get her voice back before the others had returned to her doorstep to see Riku off with her. In practically broke her heart to see Riku grabbing his Leather Cloak again.

"W-wait." Aeris called out, halting him in his progress of putting his cloak on. "I-I've notice that your clothes are starting to get two small for you so I've made you some new clothes."

"!" Riku was caught by surprise that with a wave of his mother's hand his clothes started to glow in a bright light. Only to change into larger blue baggy pants with very large, paler pockets that were held up by a black and silver belt. His black and yellow vest was gone, replaced by a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest with yellow at the bottom that was separated from the white by a blue stripe. The collar is folded down to reveal the color on the inside, yellow, and is decorated with four small silver buttons. His gloves were gone, replaced by a loose white cloth that reaches a little bit above his fingers and up between his wrist and elbow on his left arm. His shoes were now white and gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces. They were a little big on him, but at least he wasn't feeling so tight anymore.

She was practically converting her Magic energy into solid matter in order to create his clothes. Aeris had taught him how to do that trick, but he didn't really have an interest into honing the skill to a practical use. He just didn't have a knack for it; but his mother was pro based on her skills. She had commented that she had learned from a group a fairies that liked to fight among themselves about the color; Riku didn't think he would have the patience to learn it if he was in her shoes.

"You've grown so much since you got here. And you're still sprouting like a bean stock. You would have sprouted out of those old clothes soon." Aeris commented as she looked him over and her work. "They're a little big on you; but, I believe you'll grow into them."

"They feel great." Riku praised as he looked over her work, a subtle yet gentle smile came over his face as he looked back to her again. "Thanks, Mom. It looks amazing."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Yo!" Yuffie called out for their attention. Waving at the two of them as she came up to their front lawn with the rest of the gang to see Riku off.

"Everyone." Aeris smiled to them in greeting as she left the doorway with Riku to meet up with the others.

"Glad we could make it in time to see the kid of before he high tailed it out of here." Cid commented with a grin. "Wouldn't feel right if we didn't get to see him off."

"You guys..." Riku nearly mumbled in happy embarrassment from their care. They were such a quirky yet kind group of people, it sadden him that he would have to leave them.

"Don't be that way," Leon lectured, already sensing the sadness starting to build up inside of Riku. "This isn't a goodbye forever, you can always visit us whenever you like."

"It probably be wise for you come back every now and then to train with us to keep your skills sharp." Cloud advised.

"Yeah... You guys are right."

"Now go on, my boy. Go face your destiny with your head held high." Merlin said, encouraging Riku for the trials he would be facing once he left the sanctuary of Radiant Garden. And he knew, that there would be many... and they will be painful.

"Hm," Riku nodded, feeling more pumped. Before he turned to face his mother and his face softened with a little bit of pain. "Well, I guess this is it..."

"Take care of yourself, Riku. And make sure you do your homework." Aeris lectured, handing him a stack of sheets on notes for his studies and the homework that they came with. "I'll expect them to be done and delivered to me for grading by whatever means necessary. And make sure to come back for testing. But it would also be nice if you decided to come by, just to visit... I worry."

"Okay, Mom. I will." Riku assured her. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine."

But he was slightly caught by surprise when Aeris suddenly embraced him in a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Remember, the shadows of these Worlds will try to steal you away into their arms. But you belong in mine."

"..." His heart... it felt so... warm.

"We will always be one within a dream." She assured to him in a gentle voice that only he would hear as she pulled away. She stepped back, giving him space to travel through the worlds when he's ready, placing a hand over her heart. "I'll always be there beside you in here. So keep your head held high."

"Right. Later for now, Mom." Riku nodded to his mother in farewell, before summing the Darkness inside him to travel through a dark corridor.

"Until we meet again..." Aeris quietly said in sadness after he was gone.

... (0) ...

Riku had stepped out onto the other side of the dark corridor to step into a world covered in the warm glow of a twilight sun. Riku had never truly been here before, but still he knew this place.

"He's here. This is the place..."

Twilight Town

Riku walk through the streets, admiring the buildings. The stores that had closed for the day, the streets that had lulled. The area seemed so familiar to Riku, and yet so different. Roads were similar to the ones back in Castle Oblivion, however the paths flowed differently. It took him a while to find his way to the end of the town, where a crack in its wall led to the edge of the woods. He had passed through a few people along the way, mostly kids, mostly coming back after hanging out after school. Riku found it refreshing seeing such good friends coming together to enjoy in each others company after a long day. It reminded him of his time back on the island.

But he couldn't relish in it for long, he had a purpose for coming here. And he had spent a long enough time putting it to the side. There was no path, but the trees seemed to open a way for him. He did not have to travel in the woods for long, its mass of trees were not as vast as the Hundred Acre Wood. Before long he found himself at the stone wall and iron gates of an old mansion. An old mansion that he remembered in Castle Oblivion.

"There... Sora's inside there." Riku said with determination. Pushing open the gates that, surprisingly, opened with ease to him. He was expecting for the gates' lock to be eroded shut with age and lack of use; or, at least locked since there was someone or some people who were trying to stay hidden. But the place... seemed to welcome him. Its doors opened to him, it would be rude of him not to accept its hospitality.

Riku walked through the front gate, closing the gate behind him. Its old iron creaked behind him as they shut. The yard was unkempt and the vines grew freely along the mansion walls, but still, the place was intact.

Just like the gate the door opened with ease to Riku. He looked around to see that the place was taken over by cobwebs just like a place that was suppose to be abandoned for years was suppose to be. But still, this was mostly a front. A means to keep the town's people from suspecting that anyone has taken residence here. However, what was it that was keeping the town's people away?

Riku continued further into the mansion, looking through it for clues. If he had to guess where the others were stashing Sora and his companions, Riku would say that they were in a basement somewhere in the mansion. Now all that was left was to find it. Riku had looked around for a time and eventually found the Manson Library in the room on the right side of the second floor. A statue of a horse pointed to a secret coding that Riku had to complete in order to reveal the secret stairway hidden by the floor. The code was left on a page right by the key on the table, just to lead the way for him. Taking the stairs down he found the door that lead to a Computer Room. The screens were off and unmanned, whomever kept this places upkeep must have only recently stepped out from what Riku could feel about in the air of the room. Following said person's heart and their subtle scent of darkness, Riku continued further into the underground rooms. Pass the Manson Basement Hall, all the way to the curving hall were five pods were resting by its left wall. Two of them having occupants.

"Donald? Goofy?!" What were they doing out here, and why were they in a pod? On that note, where was Sora? "!"

Continuing on with a little haste, Riku made his way to the next room. A room of pure white, just like the ones in Castle Oblivion. And just like the time before, there was a large pod in the center of the room with Sora inside. However this time DiZ and Naminé were there, turning around at his unexpected appearance. And a little surprised, it was somewhat unsettling how they couldn't sense his presence.

"Riku." Naminé said in her own smiling greeting, glad that he came.

"About time you made your appearance, Riku." DiZ added in as well, his arms still crossed behind his back.

"Sorry about the wait. I had so much to learn, and still more." Riku replied, he looked left and right, but couldn't see whom he was trying to find. There should be a third person there. "Where's Mickey?"

"His Majesty got head start before you." DiZ answered. "He's out taking care of the little pest knocking at our door."

"Hm," Riku would leave that be for now. For the time being, he would focus on the person that needed him most. Looking up at the pod, Riku could still see Sora peacefully sleeping. "How is he...?"

"I'm doing the best I can. But..." Naminé sadly hesitated, looking away from them with a fist over where her heart should be.

"We seem to have run into some difficulties recovering Sora's memories." DiZ answered for her.

"!" That set off in alarm in Riku, immediately turning his attention to DiZ in anger and panic. "What do you mean?"

"I... I can't find Sora's memories." Naminé admitted, drawing Riku's attention to her. He was still worried, but the anger had left his eyes when dealing with her compared to DiZ. She straighten up her shoulders and did her best to get the words out of her. "Sora's fine, he still within a dream, just like the others. However... It's like many of his memories have broken off into pieces and scattered. They have taken on a hollow form of their own... just like the Nobodies."

"Can you still return them?"

"Yes... with the help of DiZ it is possible." Naminé answered, looking over at DiZ before looking back at Riku. "But... we'd have to find them and physically return them to Sora. And if we don't recover all of them... I'm afraid that Sora might not ever wake up."

"Then we have to find them!" Riku insisted, almost ready to rush out of the mansion and start an unguided wild goose chase.

"I can't leave this place..."

"?" That stopped Riku in his tracks and made him turn back to Naminé. "What do you mean?"

"The pest, as I mention before, are the Nobodies that have gotten us in this mess in the first place. They called themselves Organization XIII." DiZ explained for her. "They are looking everywhere for Sora and Naminé, in the hopes of recovering the Keyblade again. Naminé is safe here, but if she leaves the sanctum of this mansion I'm afraid they will find her in an instant. And in turn, find Sora."

"Then tell me..."

"?" They both looked to him in curiosity, Naminé more openly than DiZ.

"Tell me what I have to do to help." Riku insisted with determination. He wanted to save his friend.

"King Mickey is going about the worlds looking for clues of Sora's memories, while taking Organization XIII off our trail. I would advise that you do the same." DIZ suggested, please to have Riku so cooperative. It was much easier to get him to go along than it was in Castle Oblivion. "Go to the worlds where Sora and his companions once visited and see what you can find. And if you can, take care of those pesky Organization members when you cross them."

"..." Riku had a goal now, and few destinations in hand. Now nothing could stop him. Looking up to his slumbering friend once again, Riku looked up into his closed eyes, peaceful eyes unaware of the damaging trouble Sora was in. "Be strong Sora. I shall be there for you. All those scattered memories... I will find the pieces one by one."

*** Author's Notes ***

All Magic and Skills were mostly based off the Final Fantasy 7 materia skills.

And just for a fun fact, Zephyr was a Greek god of the west wind, and the bringer of light and early spring breezes.

Time-line for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and this story... continued: Through days 27-49 Riku is training- trying to get a better control over his darkness- at some point he splits with king Mickey to go on with his self-training alone, only later to return to DiZ and Naminé to see how Sora's recovery is going. And on day 50 Roxas wakes up. The rest of the story line will continue onto the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Response: Actually, Abialla, I wasn't even thinking about the Prince of Egypt when I started this story. But I won't lie, the moment after reading your review I pulled out my old VHS player and watched the Prince of Egypt -yes, that's right, I went old school- and I have to thank you for it. I had nearly forgotten how much I loved the Prince of Egypt. It was a beautiful masterpiece and one of the first movies I ever watched in theaters as a child. I'm flattered that my chapter made you connect my style to The Prince of Egypt; that is quite the compliment. I hope you enjoy more of my work.

But for everyone else, I'm so sorry for the very late chapter update. I felt out of touch with the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and didn't remember enough to properly connect my Riku-storyline with the game's storyline. So I went back to my PS3 and played the game again. Yes the original 358/2 Days, not the Remix. I want to keep the story as much to the original work as possible, not that extra-crap-nobody-needs remix stuff. The same goes for Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, I used the GameBoy game storyline. That took a little longer cause I took notes to. But I'm back on the flow again, and we can finally get this story rolling to Kingdom Hearts 2.

The Repentance and the Consequences

... Day 51 ...

Riku was falling. Down, down he went into the rabbit hole that seemed to go on forever. And what a strange rabbit hole it was, he continued to fall down the hole and yet he did not fear when he would finally reach the bottom. In fact, it didn't truly feel like he was falling, more like floating. As he went further down the rabbit hole would change from natural dirt to more bazaar. Furniture would stick out off or on the hole's wall and clocks would float in place, all of which seemed to be broken as their clock hands went everywhere.

Further down he went, and with its depth came oddly more light. The dirt wall soon turned to a homey plaster. He could see the bottom now. It was a tiled floor, with soft house lights around its circular wall. Riku landed with a soft touch down.

Where was he?

He had come to this world as his first stop on his search for the pieces of Sora's memories based on the intel that Naminé gave him. But he had no recollection of ever coming here himself.

Looking around, he could see that the only way out of this cylinder room was through the thin hallway ahead of him that lead to a door. Unless he wanted to venture climbing up the rabbit hole again. But his arms wouldn't make the trip. Inside he joked to himself about if it had to come to that option at least if he got tired there were plenty of beds and sofas to rest on along the way up.

'But let's hope it doesn't come to that.' Riku thought to himself. 'I'll open up a dark corridor before I do that.'

"Look out below!" Came the gentle warning call from above him.

"?!" Looking up to where the sound was coming from, he had to tilt his head in a stump for a second to what looked to be a talking white and blue parasol coming down at him. For a parasol, its black handle oddly look like it was two handles. But as the parasol came closer he realized that those weren't the handle, that was the bottom of tiny shoes. And that wasn't parasol's cover... that was a skirt. "!"

Instantly his head went down to the side and he moved out of the way to give whomever they were room for a clear landing. He was embarrassed for unknowingly looking up a girl's skirt. His only comfort being that from his angle she really did look like an umbrella; and he didn't see anything passed her shoes. It was then, when she finally came close to his head level that he noticed the set of gold hair, accompanied by a tiny form.

"!" He couldn't believe it. He didn't think he'd ever see her again. "Alice?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon sir- !" Alice first started out, padding down her skirt back in place, apologizing for nearly landing on the fellow. But then she noticed that the man had called her by her name. Alarmed, Alice halted in action, instantly looking up to face this suspicious stranger who hid behind a hooded cloak. She couldn't sense his light or darkness, it was like it was covered. This made her unable to identify whom this person was mostly affiliated to, which made her nervous. From his voice and size, she concluded that this person was not yet a man, but still considerably a boy. And that voice was oddly familiar. It had put her at ease. "Riku? Riku! It's so lovely to see you again."

"How did you know it was me?" Riku questioned, pulling his hood down out of curtesy to his tiny acquaintance.

"Your voice gave you away."

"Figures." That would be what gives him away, not some faulting in the cloak. Riku looked down at his cloak, placing a hand over it by his chest. "Well, at least I know that the cloak still works."

"Is that what's keeping me from telling what or whom you are?" Alice asked, tilting to the side to get a good look up at Riku's wear.

"Yeah. It covers my scent of darkness from others of darkness."

"And your light." Alice added in as a pointer, grabbing the end of his cloak's sleeve to give it a better look. "I could barely see a flicker past this thing."

"I'm surprise there's even any light in there." Riku joked with a small chuckle, not even realizing that there was some subconscious truth to his words.

"Of course there is." Alice gasped in shocked appall that he would even think that, looking back up at him. "The light never truly goes out inside us. It may be smothered by the vastness of darkness at times, but it's still there. Shinning bright like a far off beckon."

"..."

"Oh goodness me, here I am rambling on again when there are better things to do." Alice gently chastised to herself, placing a hand on her cheek as she shook her head at her action. Taking a step back to give Riku his space, she addressed him again. "So what brings you here, Riku?"

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"You don't know where you are? Aww, and here I thought you came all this way to visit me."

"Sorry, I was planning to visit you eventually. But I'm looking for something right now. Something that is lost."

"Oh dear. That's a pity. This is not a good place to lose things," Alice pointed out in concern before she began to get lost in her own thoughts as she placed a finger over her mount in ponder. "Although, this is a good place for lost things."

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody is lost here. They can't even seem to find their own minds. If what you're searching for is here, I'm afraid you'll be having a hard time finding it."

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to Wonderland, Riku." Alice gestured to the place with open arms.

'Heh, so this place does have a name.'

Wonderland

"That's a strange name for a world." Riku commented, giving the place a look over again.

"You'll find that the name suits this place quite well."

"Oh?"

"All in good time, I suppose. But in the mean time, why don't I help you search for that thing you are looking for."

"Huh?"

"I can be of great help to you, since I know this place so well. And two set of eyes are better than one. Hmm, well, unless those set of eyes are blind-"

"That's very kind of you, Alice." Riku said, interrupting before Alice wondered off into her thoughts. "But I couldn't ask you to trouble yourself."

"Nonsense. We both could use the sane company. This place will eat away at your sanity if you leave yourself alone with it for too long." Alice reasoned, holding her hands behind her back as she rolled forward and back on the ball of her heel. "And besides, I enjoy your company, Riku. I've been wanting to see you again."

"..." How strange. Her words felt so refreshing, like a gentle breeze in his heart. He felt lighter... "All right then. I appreciate your help, Alice. Let's go explore this world together."

"Yes." Alice said with a happy cheer and tiny clap, before skipping a little ahead of Riku. "Onward to Wonderland."

"Heh, that excitement of yours is almost contagious."

"Oh my. I hope the symptoms aren't too serious." Alice teased along as she opened the door into the next room.

It seemed to lead to a brightly colored living area where the furniture seemed to flatten into the wall. All except for the fireplace, wall bookshelves, chandelier, and the pedestal table in the center of the room.

"There's nowhere else for us to go." Said Riku as he looked around to see no other doors leading on.

"Of course there is. It's right down there." Alice pointed to the ground towards the wall in front of them.

Riku looked down to see a tiny, little door that looked so odd.

"In there? But we'll never fit through there."

"I'll say."

"!" Riku's eyes widened in alarm. Did that door just talk?

No, not the door, the doorknob. Cause it just yawned.

"(Yawn) Quiet down. Why are you so loud?" The doorknob complained with a yawn. He looked up and noticed Alice, along with her other companion. "Oh it's you again. And you brought another loud one with you. Can't you let a guy get some sleep around here?"

"'Tis the middle of the day, and you're always sleeping." Alice huffed down at the doorknob in a pout with her fists on her hips.

"We need to get out of this room." Riku explained to the door, deciding to roll with it. If this place was such a wonderland as Alice had said then he shouldn't be so surprised by a talking doorknob. Maybe he could help them.

"Then why not try opening me up to get to the other side." Suggested the doorknob.

"Going through you? But you're too small."

"No. You're just too big." Huffed the doorknob in offense to his words. Then he leaned a little to the side to look up and over Riku at the pedestal table. "Why don't you try that bottle over there."

"?" Riku looked back at the table, noticing an appetizer cake with a tiny card by it that said 'Eat Me' and a bottle with the label 'Drink Me' on it, before looking back at the doorknob. "Why? What will it do?"

"This his first time?" The doorknob asked over to Alice.

"Yes it is."

"(Chuckle) Then he's in for a trip."

"?" Riku pondered what the two of them were talking about. Not liking that it was about him and he had no idea what they meant.

"Don't worry Riku. It's not poison, it should sit well with you." Alice assured to him. "Mind you, don't drink too much. Too much of anything will not sit well at all."

"Just drink this, huh..." Riku looked down at the bottle as he picked it up from the table. He had no idea what was inside its contained liquid or what it was. But after all the things he's been through since he left the island, he had learned to trust his friends. If Alice said it was safe, he would trust her judgement. "Well, bottoms up."

Riku took a tiny sip of the bottle.

"Hmm, it's oddly sweet." Riku commented, taking another sip. He didn't notice that he shrunk to the size of Alice, and that he had shrunk more with his second sip. "Now it's tart."

He took another sip, a little bigger than the others, trying to decipher the flavor.

"Strange. Is this thing changing flavors? Whoa!" Alarmed, with that bigger sip Riku noticed and felt the shrinking as the catalyst sip quicken the process. He was smaller, barely bigger than Alice's shoe, startled by the sudden change as he struggled to hold the now giant bottle.

"Careful. That's why I said don't drink too much." Alice said down to him with a soft voice so as not to unsettle his tiny ears. She bent down to take the bottle from Riku, lifting the heavy weight from him, and rose upright again. "Now my turn."

From experience, Alice knew just the amount she needed to drink in order to be the right size. With one swig, she shrunk instantly to what seemed like their regular size in Riku's eyes but miniature form. Before she shrank, she had placed the bottle down back on the table, so it would be there for them the next time around. Always refilled somehow.

"There. That's better." Alice said, patting her dress down again from her fluster.

"Alright we're the right size." Riku said over to the doorknob after seeing that Alice was fine, as he reached for the doorknob's thumb latch and lever. "Now will you let us in?"

But the doorknob leaned away from his hand.

"No can do. I forgot to mention, (Chuckle) I'm locked." The door laughed at the stupefied look on Riku's face.

"What?! Then why didn't you tell us?" Riku was aghast and frustrated.

"(Laughing) You didn't ask."

"Is there anyway to unlock you?"

"You'll need a key." The doorknob said in dismayed as if he was astonishment that Riku would even need an answer to that question.

"Well then, where is the key?" He didn't notice a key around the table or anywhere else in the room. And at this point, with their size, it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't be able to reach it, and it would take forever for them to climb up.

"It's gone, along with its holder." The doorknob snickered as if to its own inner joke.

"Rrr," this was the first time Riku ever felt the need to punch a door.

"Leave him be, Riku. He's always like this." Alice tried to ease to him. "This place tries to incite your temper. You mustn't let it, or him, get to you."

"Rrrah, this place is already testing my patience and we're not even outside yet."

"Rest assured, my friend. He's not the only door out of here." Alice said, pointing over to the wall to the left of them where there was a mouse hole. At first Riku didn't notice because it was so small, but now with the size they were currently it was huge.

"Geez, is the mouse as big as this hole?" He sure hoped not. That would be one heck of a fight at their size, if it so chose to see them as a threat for trespassing.

"I haven't noticed one so far. The only mouse I've met was no bigger than my hand as we are."

"(Sigh) Good. That's a relief. So this hole is most likely abandoned."

"I believe so; but, let's not dally. We have a search to commence."

"Right." Riku nodded in agreement, heading off into the mouse hole with Alice. Preferring to keep close to her in the dark, just to keep her safe. This mouse hole may be abandoned, but who knows what else lies in the darkness.

"Bye you two!" Called out the doorknob to them in farewell as they started to head in. "Mind that temper, young man!"

"'You' mind my temper! I can always come back!" Riku huffed back at the doorknob, twirling back around to face him at the last part, lifting his fist at the doorknob to imply the hidden threat. Riku had it up to here with that doorknob.

The doorknob tried to hide his nervous sweat until Riku disappeared into the mouse hole along with Alice, only then did he release a sigh of relief.

As they walked along in the dark Riku kept close to Alice to protect her.

"As I said before, it's good to see you again, Riku. It's been long since that time in Hollow Bastion Castle, how have you been?"

"A lot of things have happen since then. I fell into the darkness and was separated from my friends again. But with the help of a good friend I was able to find my way out. However, in my time in the Realm of Darkness a dear friend of mine had fallen into a deep sleep, and the only way for him to wake up again is for me to recover what he had lost..."

"That's terrible, Riku. I'm sorry to hear that. Is that what you are searching for here?"

"Yes. It's suppose to be scattered in many worlds. I have a long journey ahead of me."

"You're strong, Riku. I know you will find all the pieces. And I'm here to help you find a piece if it's here."

"Thanks, Alice. But how have you been? I haven't seen you since you were put into a sleep with the other Princesses of Heart, and I had no idea what happened to you after I fell into the Realm of Darkness. I was worried about you ever since."

"Oh I'm quite fine. I was returned home to my elder sister and Dinah when the door leading to the Realm of Light was closed. The other Princesses of Heart inside the castle were returned to their worlds as well."

"Wait, then what are you doing here?"

"Oh I come and go from Wonderland as I please whenever I am bored. The closing of the door has not changed that. It truly is a wondrous place. Even if it is sometimes complete nonsense."

"Still... are you alright...?"

"I'm fine, Riku. Not a scratch on me." Alice assured to him. "Once our hearts were returned to us and we were awakened from our sleep, we were saved by someone. All but one Princesses of Heart stayed behind to contained the door to the Realm of Heartless that Ansem and Maleficent had opened. It was hard, and keeping the Heartless back was straining, but we were saved by a boy who closed the door. It's so strange, that boy has done so much for us, and yet I can't remember who he was. Or is it that he doesn't remember who we are?"

"..." Alice might be on to something.

"I know that he's real. And I know that I've met him. But... no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to put a face or even a voice to him. It's rather frustrating."

"I know it is. That boy that you mentioned is the friend I'm trying to wake up."

"!"

"Some things happened. Bad guys tampered with his memories along with the other people whose memories related to him. And now they're scattered, and until I've recovered them all he'll remain asleep."

"Then we have to help him, Riku." Alice insisted to Riku in the dark, placing a hand over her heart. "I may not remember him, but... my heart tells me that he's a good person."

"He is. And we will help him, I promise you that." Riku assured to her with determination when a light started to shine in the darkness. "Huh?"

"Oh look. We're at the end of the hole." Alice said with excitement. "Wonderland is just right outside."

"No need to run off, Alice. We're almost there." Riku called over to Alice as she ran off ahead in the darkness towards the light.

At last they were out of the mouse hole.

"This is Wonderland, Riku. What do you think?"

"..." Riku looked around to get a view of Wonderland. So far all he could see was that they were in a forest with ridiculously large flowers and lily stools. There were many thin dirt pathways that seemed to go all over the place. And he may have thought he was seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw a tiny rocking horse with dragonfly wings just fly by, along with a butterfly which wings looked like buttered toast. If Alice had heard what he was thinking she would have told him they were called bread-and-butterfly, and that when a horde of them came together they made a loaf of bread. Moving on, Riku looked far off beyond the trees on one of the pathways he could see a castle with many heart shapes on it bordered by a bush labyrinth. "It's... defiantly not what I expected."

"Hmm what did you expect from Wonderland? Slices of bread?"

"?!" Riku immediately looked to the side of him in alert at the sudden presences of a new appearance. What startled him was the fact that he didn't even feel their presence until just then. It was like they had just appeared out of nowhere. Looking up towards where the voice had come from, he had found a purple cat with pink stripes and a giant grin on his face on top of a tree branch. The cats colors alone weren't strange enough it seemed, this cat was leaning on the tree on one paw with its hind legs crossed as it stood upright. "Did... did that cat just talk?"

"Just a cat?! Good sir, I am more than just a 'cat'." The cat said down to Riku, offended. But the moment of frustration was instantly gone as the cat broke out in a chuckle as his head popped off his body and started to roll around over it.

"!"

"Oh it's Cheshire Cat." Alice pointed out.

"(Chuckle) Why if it isn't Alice. I see you still have your head on." Cheshire Cat said down to her, rolling his head along his shoulders and arms while still keeping eye contact with her. "Well that's a pity. It's rather fun seeing the world in a different perspective."

"!"

"What do you mean by that?" Riku said, getting in front of Alice protectively as he stared up at the cat in warning.

"Oh our dear Alice here had a run with the Queen of these lands and almost had lost her head." Cheshire Cat said casually said as if it were nothing special. "Lucky for her, Sora and his friends came just in time to save her."

"!" "!" Both of them widened their eyes in shock at that, Alice coming from behind Riku. Alice for the fact she did remember that happening but couldn't put a face or a name on the boy that save her. Riku for the fact that there was someone in the Realm of Light other than an Ancient that truly remembered Sora.

"How do you know about Sora?" Riku demanded. "No, how do you still have memory of Sora? I was informed that anyone affiliated with Sora had their memories of him taken away."

"To have something taken away would imply that it was there in the first place." Cheshire Cat corrected.

"What?"

"To take someone's memories means you have to take from their mind; but, you can't take from the mind if it's not there to begin with. My memories can't be taken because my mind has been lost for ages. And you will find the same to be true for the rest of the residence of this world." Cheshire Cat explained, his head reattaching to his body.

"W-what?! But that's-"

"We're all mad here." Cheshire Cat began to laugh with an hysteric, his tongue wagging out as he started to disappear. His giant grin being the last thing seen.

"W-wait, Cheshire!" Alice beckoned to the cat whom had disappeared but could still be heard laughing in the echo around them. "We're looking for something that Sora has apparently lost. Do you know where it is?"

"Hmm, that's a tough question to answer." Cheshire Cat responded, appearing again in the place he was before, his grin coming visible first as his head danced around before reattaching to his fading in body. He pondered her question with his paw thoughtfully under his chin. "Is it truly lost, or did it simply walk away."

"?" "?" Alice and Riku had to tilt their head in confusion at his words.

"Now, about which way to go. You can go this way." Cheshire Cat said, changing the subject entirely. He pointed to the left with his with his right paw, then crossed over it with his left paw to point right. "Or this way."

"That does not answer my question."

"Oh but it does." Cheshire Cat's grin grew wider. "You can either go the Mad Hatter's way, or the **Queen's way**."

He said the last part in a deep voice as his paw pulled his fur back to look like a bun on top of his head as he took on a mad smirk. Alice knew that he was mimicking the Queen.

"No thank you. I'd rather not have to deal with that pompous Queen, or end up stuck painting her roses red." Alice huffed with a pout, crossing her arms and looking away with her cheeks puffed out.

"Either way could be the right way, or not at all. It's up to you to find out for yourself." Cheshire Cat replied to her before he began to laugh again to himself as if at some inside joke. He laughed and laughed, and started to sing some strange song that made no sense as he disappeared again. His grin being the last thing again; but unlike the last time, Riku truly felt that the cat was no longer in the area.

"Hey, Alice... Let's try both ways." Riku suggested.

"What? But Riku, I don't want to have to see that awful, mad Queen. She frightens me." Alice turned away at the last part, as if ashamed to admit such weakness.

"Hey," Riku waited until she looked back up at him again. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that while I'm here she will not touch you."

"..." Alice was awed by the seriousness and determination in his eyes. It made her fears go away. "Okay."

"Tell you what. Before we have do deal with 'her majesty,'" Riku said the last part sarcastically as a light joke. "Why don't we deal with the Mad Hatter first?"

"All right. He should be a refreshing sense of madness before we have to deal with the real thing." Alice said with a smile and a small nod in agreement.

"So this Mad Hatter isn't just mad in name alone?" Riku asked, starting up a conversation as they headed down the left path towards the apparent direction of the Mad Hatter's place.

"No, he is mad. Whether it's from the chemicals from all the hats he's mad, or simply from this world. He is mad as a clock with a few gears short."

"Hrmm, I'd rather not have to deal with a mad person."

"That can't be helped here, Riku." Alice said in pity for him. "Because Cheshire Cat wasn't lying when he said that everyone was mad here."

"Ugh."

"Oh don't worry. They're a harmless mad. Well, unless you're a pocket watch."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." Alice sighed at the memory of the White Rabbit's pocket watch.

"Fine. But geez, these flowers are huge." Riku commented, poking one of the flowers which opened up on contact, releasing bubbles and a Potion. It surprised him a little.

"At least they're not the talking flowers. They sing so lovely, but they're so rude. And they called me a common weed." Alice pouted at the memory.

"They called you a common weed?" Riku said in appall at such mean flowers. Who could be mean to someone as nice as Alice? But he guessed not all things with a lovely fragrance are nice. "I'm surprised they didn't mistake you for a Calla Lily, or a Yellow Tulip."

"I'm surprised you didn't add Dandelion in there." Alice pouted with puffy cheeks.

"No, your hair is too bright for that."

"!" Alice was caught by surprise. That was such a nice thing to say, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Riku."

"Hm," nodded in confirmation at her gratitude. But then came back into attention as an opening in the woods lead the path to a weird looking house with a wooden gate and bush fence surrounding it. He could hear strange singing coming from beyond its gate. "I think we're here."

"Hm?" Alice looked forward to see what he was referring to, confirming his theory. "Yes, this is the place."

Riku opened the wooden gate and went in. Alice following right behind him, closing the gate after herself. The yard was practically covered in steam as the whistling of teapots sounded like singing steam pipes as two strange fellows continue singing along with the teapots, something about a very merry unbirthday, swinging teacups in their hand. As they got closer Riku realized that the teapots weren't just steaming, they were whistling on their own will. The steam was so thick, the two of them could barely see the man in a green suit with a top hat and a blue bowtie. He was singing along with a Hare the size of him, in a red suit with a green top hat, and a mouse in a purple suit whom would sometimes pop his head out of the teapot he was staying in to the rhythm of their beat. Alice waited until their song seemed to be done before she called for their attention.

"Good Afternoon Mad Hatter, Mr. March Hare."

They startled suddenly in a fluster at the notice that she was there, let alone that Riku was there.

"No, No-no, No." They both waved off, rushing to shoo the two of them away. Hopping over each other like some hyped-up hopscotch or leap frog with top hats. "This is a Private Party. No Room. No Room."

"No room? There are chairs everywhere." Riku huffed as he looked at the practically empty long table with many unfilled chairs, none of them matching, all of them looking like they should be indoor furniture.

"Aah, but it's very rude to invite yourself to a party without permission." March Hare pointed out to Riku, literally with a wagging finger while leaning too close into Riku personal space.

"Obviously rude." Mad Hatter agreed with his own pointing finger. Before crossing his arms and turning away with a huff. "It's very, Very rude indeed."

"Very rude indeed." Said the sleepy mouse in the teapot.

"Wait, Mad Hatter. It's me, it's me." Alice waved trying to get his attention.

"Me? Who's Me?" He turned back around to see whom else came to his party uninvited.

"Not Me. Alice."

"Alice! Well why didn't you say so in the first place." Mad Hatter said, suddenly pulling a 180. Practically dragging Alice and Riku to sit in one of the many chairs along with the help of March Hare. "What a pleasant surprise to see you today, delightful child."

"Splendid to have you drop by, Alice." March Hare added in, rushing back to his previous seat with admirable speed.

"And who is this strapping young lad you brought with you today?" Mad Hatter asked, leaning his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. One of his elbows landed into a cup of tea, but he didn't seem to mind. "You two simply must have a cup of tea."

"Ah yes, the tea. You must have a cup of tea." March Hare offered pouring tea in what seemed to be a saucer, but in turn was a flat teacup on a saucer that filled out when it was given tea. Two lumps of sugar came out of the teapot as well.

"Uh, thanks..." Riku awkwardly said as he took the strange cup of tea handed to him out of courtesy. "I'm sorry we ruined your birthday party."

Alice face palmed herself as she shook her head with closed eyes while the Mad Hatter and March Hare looked at Riku in offense.

"Birthday Party! My good sir, this is Not a Birthday Party." March Hare corrected, slamming the teapot in his hand down on the table as he place his fists on his hips.

"Of course not." Mad Hatter waved Riku's comment off with a laugh. "This is an Unbirthday Party."

"An Unbirthday Party? What in the world is that?" Riku asked too late at seeing Alice shaking her head at him and waving her hands at him in a silent 'no, don't ask.' But it was too late, he knew he was in for something when she rested her arms and head on the table in exasperation.

"(Laugh) Why he doesn't know what an unbirthday." March Hare said to no one in particular, but was looking off as if he was, before looking back at Riku. "Where in the world have 'you' been?"

"How silly." Mad Hatter laughed as he was literally letting out tea bubbles from his mouth. "I shall explain."

The two of them started to sing. Mad Hatter and the March Hare switching from verse to verse.

"Statistically it's proven that you have one birthday.

Only one every year.

But there are three hundred and sixty-four unbirthdays.

Which is exactly why we come to cheer."

"Wait, so basically you're saying you two have a party everyday?" That was insane. Nobody would be able to stand such repetition without losing their minds. But Riku was beginning to think that these two never had their minds to begin with. "And by that logic unbirthdays would lose their specialty individually because it's everybody's unbirthday, even mine."

"It is?" Mad Hatter turned to him in surprise, along with March Hare.

"It is?!"

"Wait, uh..." These two were getting out of hand, they pulled him out of his seat and started dancing around Riku in a circle. The Mad Hatter pulled out a cake from his hat that wasn't there before and handed it to Riku.

"A very merry unbirthday to you.

To you.

A very merry unbirthday for you.

For you.

Now blow the candle out my lad and make your wish come true.

A very merry unbirthday to you!"

Riku had no idea what to do. He felt like any sudden movement would make the people circling around him explode. Nervously looking back and forth between the two of them with his eyes, he awkwardly blew out the candle on the cake that exploded off like a rocket into fireworks in the air that turned into confetti on the way down.

That wasn't too bad.

BOOM

"..." Until the cake exploded in his face. Now he was covered in frosting. Silently he was fuming. But he sat down and played nice as he wiped the frosting off of him. "Thanks. That was nice."

"You're quite welcome, my boy." Mad Hatter replied, the sarcasm in Riku's voice going over his head as he dunked his saucer into his tea and took a bite like it was a biscuit. "Now, I do believe that we haven't gotten your name yet, my lad."

"This is Riku." Alice introduced Riku for him. "We're looking for something that has been lost."

"Clean cup, clean cup! Move down!" Mad Hatter suddenly interrupted, dragging them out of their chairs to move them down further into the next like some weird musical chairs. Neither of the two of them even touched their first cup of tea as Mad Hatter and March Hare poured them another. "Here, have a cup of tea. Now, you were saying?"

"Start at the beginning." March Hare suggested.

"Yes, and when you come to the end, Stop."

"Well," if they wanted from the beginning then she would start from the beginning. "It all started when a brave boy saved the worlds."

"Verrry Interesting." March Hare exaggerated the 'very.' "Who is this brave boy?"

"I don't know." Alice answered.

"You don't know?"

"Then how do you know he saved worlds if you don't know?" Mad Hatter added in.

"Well I just do-"

"And what, prey tell, did he save the worlds from?" Insisted the Mad Hatter.

"Oh well, I can't say-"

"You can't say? Why those are the things that upset me." Mad Hatter interrupted again, getting in a fit.

"If you don't think, you shouldn't talk." March Hare pointed out. Riku found the two of them to be very rude. And if they were getting upset, he was getting angry.

"But I-"

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move Down, move down, Move down." March Hare and Mad Hatter said, moving the two of them around again before they could even drink their new cup. And as such handed them a new cup of tea.

"Now, my dear, as you were saying?"

"She was saying that we're looking for our friend, Sora's-" Riku said, frustrated with these two antics.

"Sora?!" Mad Hatter gasped in surprise at the name. "You mean the fine young lad who got rid of those nasty Heartless for us?"

"Terrible things, terrible things indeed." March Hare agreed.

"They just ruined our Unbirthday Party."

"Well, that may be, but that's not the point-"

"I have an excellent idea!" March Hare loudly announced, pulling a hammer out of nowhere and cutting Alice off. "Let's change the subject."

"Oh but I can't change the subject. That's the whole reason why we're here." Alice tried to protest, but the March Hare and the Mad Hatter would hear nothing of it.

"Ah, but if you can't make polite conversation than you shouldn't speak at all." March Hare lectured.

"We're _trying_ to seek information here." Riku insisted, trying to come to Alice's aid. But it was hard to help when you're dealing with people with tea for brains.

"All information comes with time." Mad Hatter replied as if he were giving wise words for the youth.

"Yes, but we don't have the time to wait. Sora's memories could be wondering around anywhere." Riku sighed, mentally exhausted with this whole conversation.

"(Spit-take of tea) I beg your pardon?" Mad Hatter ask Riku to say again, as if not believing what he had just heard.

"Alice and I are trying to find Sora's lost memories." Riku repeated himself. "We were hoping that you two might have seen something."

"Sora's what?!" Mad Hatter shouted with a startle, backing as far away from Riku and Alice as his chair would allow. "Memories don't just grow legs and wonder off from their owner!"

"Careful. They're stark raving mad." March Hare said with a fright, shaking like a leaf as he clung on to the Mad Hatter's hat, pointing at the two of them accusingly.

"What?!" Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing. The kookiest people at the table were calling 'them' mad.

"Now, now don't get upset." Mad Hatter insisted, trying to calm them down -mostly Riku- while also keeping them away with his chair.

"How about a nice cup of tea." March Hat offered a cup of tea from the inside of Mad Hatter's hat, still shaking like a leaf.

"..." Riku was fuming. The two of them behaving like he was some wild animal, they had the nerve. And to bunch Alice in this too, they must be mad. That's when it clicked to him... they were mad. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, rising from his chair slow and steady. "You know what... I think I'm good on tea. Come on, Alice. This was a waste of time."

"Hmph, indeed." Alice agreed, rising up to follow after Riku.

Mad Hatter and the March Hare were still shaking from behind the chair as they made their way to the yard gate. They were starting to relax now that the mad people were leaving and they could go back to their unbirthday party. Just as Riku opened the gate to let Alice pass through first, he turned back around to face the two of them with a snarky smirk on his face.

"We should've never listened to that cat."

"CAT!"

As if on cue, the mouse in the teapot went wild with a fright. He ran all along the table, knocking over teacups, teapots and crashing through cake. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare running after him to try calming him down, doing as much if not more damage than the mouse was. They were shouting about putting jam on the mouse's nose, but Riku didn't care, he found it all hilarious. He was trying to hold in a laugh as he left through the gate as well to join Alice back in the woods. Alice, seeing it all, was stomping her foot in impatience and crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Well that wasn't very nice at all." She lectured to Riku.

"Eh, they deserved it." Riku shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned more to Alice's level. "You can't say you didn't find that funny."

"..." Alice tried to remain stern, but her laughter was getting the best of her. She couldn't hold it in as a smile started to crack on her face and a light laugh broke out. "No, I suppose I can't."

"Heh," Riku smirked, knowing that he had won that battle, and started to laugh with her. He held his sides as his ribs started to hurt from the burst.

"So, what do we do now?" Alice asked as their laughter started to quiet down to a stop.

"Now, I guess we go see the Queen."

"The Queen of Hearts... Oh I do not believe I'm looking forward to that meeting."

"Come on, Alice. The day is still young. Let's at least give the lead the time."

"No, no, no, no. No time, no time. Hello, Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Came the outburst cry of a white rabbit in a red waste coat, periodically looking at the time on his pocket watch as he rushed passed the two of them further into the woods.

"What on earth was that?!" Riku said with a start at the sudden intrusion that came and gone like a flash.

"Why it's the White Rabbit!" Alice said with excitement, giving chase to the rabbit as fast as her dainty feet would take her, waving after the rabbit. "Mr. Rabbit, wait!"

"Wait?! No time to wait! I'm so late. I'm so very late!" White Rabbit said in a worry, looking at his pocket watch.

"Alice! Where are you going?!" Called out Riku, chasing after her as she went further and further into the woods after White Rabbit. Or the Tulgey Wood, if Riku was reading the sign in the tree they had rushed by correctly.

"Following the White Rabbit!" Alice called over her shoulder to Riku. "He'll take us to the castle!"

"Please don't make this a habit." Riku pleaded with worrying while he ran after Alice, hoping that she wouldn't start chasing after things into dangerous places as a pastime.

"No promises!" Alice chimed back.

Suddenly as they gave chase to the rabbit, all of them found themselves surrounded by Heartless.

"Oh dear!" White Rabbit said, curling up into himself with a fright, his tail sticking up.

"Oh my goodness." Alice gasped out in fear.

"I'll take care of this!" Riku assured to the two of them, summoning his Soul Eater to action. He slashed through the Heartless before they could reach the other two as they started to close in on them. "Like that? Take this!"

Before the two of them knew it, Riku had fought away all of the Heartless.

"My word..." Alice said in awe as she looked around at Riku's work, impressed.

"Goodness me. A fine work, my lad, you took care of all those buggers in no time!" White Rabbit praised to Riku, but at the mention of time he looked to his watch and started the run all over again. "Ah but no time to stop, I'm late. I'm late! The Queen will have my head for sure!"

"His head?" Riku questioned as they gave chase after the rabbit again.

"I hope you're ready to meet the Queen." Alice chimed, hinting to something but saying nothing.

"Please, no more nonsense." Riku groaned as the foliage started to break and make to an opening. The castle laid just outside the trees now.

"I can't make that promise, Riku."

They had chased White Rabbit into the labyrinth bush gardens of the castle, making them cut through corners and corners. Riku was glad that they had decided to follow after the rabbit now. They would have been lost in this maze of greenery without a guide.

Riku and Alice had to sneak passed a guard every now and then to avoid trouble with the palace security. But it had come to a surprise to Riku that the guards were Heart of Cards, or the occasional Spade.

"Playing Cards?!" Riku whispered loudly in alarm.

"But of course." Alice whispered back in reply. "What else would you expect from a Queen of Hearts?"

"..." Riku was going to leave that one alone.

From over the bush wall they were running by came a blob of red paint that they barely avoid hitting their clothes.

"What the...?" Where in the world did that paint come from? There was an opening towards were the paint had come from, and Riku wanted to investigate. He leaned out to look from the cover of the hedge, only to see cards merrily whistling as they sang while painting pale white roses red. "Alice... why are they painting the roses red..."

"... Let's keep moving." Alice insisted, grabbing Riku hand as she lead him along after White Rabbit. "We don't have time for that nonsense."

"What exactly is that nonsense?"

"The Queen of Hearts likes red roses." Alice explained, gripping at her neck from the memory alone. "They must have planted white ones by mistake again. So they either paint the roses red or it's off with their heads."

"She wouldn't chop their heads off over something as silly as that, would she?"

"Those aren't the last Card Gardeners that I remember being dragged away for painting the roses red."

"..."

The sound of trumpets could be heard being blown just ahead of them. The bush maze had opened up to the royal courtyard. Where a row of cards had lined up, by order of number, to make a path for a large woman in a black and red dress with a subtle hint of white and yellow. She was wearing a royal crown with her hair in a bun that had a smaller bun on it. She had a red scepter in her hand which had a heart as its tip. The rabbit had rushed his way onto a podium, or a pedal stool as Riku liked to call it, blowing his horn.

"Presenting Her Imperial Highness, Her Grace, Her Excellency, Her Royal Majesty the Queen of Hearts." White Rabbit announced, causing the cards to uproar with cheers. A tiny man in a royal red fur coat, standing behind the Queen, kept tapping White Rabbit with his royal heart scepter, attempting to get his attention. With less pizzazz, White Rabbit announced the tiny man. "And the king."

The poor man only got one tiny 'Hurray.'

"Whom dares to enter my gardens?!" The Queen of Hearts demanded, looking around to seeing something was afoot in her palace. Something was there where it shouldn't be.

"Oh please, it's only me, Your Grace, and my friend-" Alice instantly bowed with a fright at being discovered.

"Why if it isn't Alice." The Queen said warmly, happy to see her it seems.

"Yes, Your Majesty-" Alice was starting to relax until the Queen started shouting demands.

"Look up! And don't twiddle your fingers!" Alice instantly obeyed to avoid trouble. "Turn out your toes. Curtsy. Open your mouth a little wider. And always say, 'Yes, Your Majesty!'"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Alice repeated.

"..." Riku was looking over at Alice from the corner of his eyes, not knowing what to think about all this. "What kind of curtsy is that?"

"!" Alice looked over to him with a fright at what his words might cause, the cards seemed to be doing the same.

"Who is this?!" Demanded the Queen, pointing a finger at Riku whom just looked at it. "And what is he doing here?!"

"His name is Riku, Your Majesty." Alice instantly replied, covering for Riku. "He was looking looking for a way to recover the memories of his friend, Sora. And was wondering if you've seen any-"

"I'll be the one asking the questions!" Insisted the Queen, interrupting Alice with her loud voice. But then she suddenly turned it soft again. "Now, how have you been, my dear girl? How did you like my garden?"

"Oh it was lovely, Your Majesty." Alice answered with a small bow. "And the maze was extra confusing. We nearly got lost."

"Ah-HA! Excellent!" Cheered the Queen in her own praise. "That aught to keep those pesky creatures out. Nasty little things, trying to steal my heart."

"The Heartless?" Riku said aloud to himself before addressing the Queen. "Please, Your Grace, do you know anything about Sora?"

"I'M The One Asking The Questions!" Roared the Queen. "And what's this Sora? There's no such thing!"

"What do you- Of course he exist! He's a real person!"

"I know nothing of him. Therefore, he doesn't exist!"

"I was informed that you've even met him once!" Riku retorted, starting to fume at the Queen's arrogance. Poor Alice didn't know what to do.

"I remember no such thing, so it never happened!"

"It never happened, Sora's not real. By order of the king. You heard what she said." Added in the tiny king, his comments were of no imports to the court.

"That's not how things work-"

"All things work MY way!" Shouted the Queen at Riku, her eyes burning mad as her hair went wild and she fumed. "You Dare to challenge MY way?!"

"Lady, your way is bonkers."

"!" The whole court went silent, their eyes widened with fear.

"Somebody's head will roll for this." Fumed the Queen. Then she pointed a finger at Riku, accusingly. "You! You're conspiring against me! I bet you're even working with those nasty creatures! Yes, you brought them here!"

"!"

"Oh please, Your Majesty, he didn't-" Alice tried to stand up for Riku, but the queen wasn't having it.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Off with their heads, off with their heads. By order of the king. You heard what she said." Ordered the king, but it went under deaf ears as the Card Guards instantly began to follow the Queens orders with a roar. Closing in on the two of them as they charged.

"Oh no!" Gasp Alice in alarm with a hand over her mouth.

"Time to go Alice!" Riku said, grabbing her other hand and ran. Poor Alice could barely keep up with Riku's faster pace, his hand being the only thing keeping her from falling behind.

The Cards chased after, running into the maze without pause. Riku zigzagged with Alice from one turn to the next, until he lost the Card Guards in the bush labyrinth.

"Alice... what the Queen said, do you think it's true...?"

"No. The Heartless have started to return to Wonderland long before you even came here."

"!" Riku's eyes widened in alarm. "I thought the Heartless were sealed off from this world when Sora closed the gate."

"That's the thing, they were gone for a time but then they came back. Something has been luring them out. Something I can't sense, but I can feel that it's... dark."

The Card Guards could be heard in the distance, and so they continued to run. However, he didn't stop running until they were safely in the woods again.

"Seriously, what is up with that Queen?" Riku huffed in outrage, while still catching his breath.

"Didn't I tell you, 'she'll be mad to see you'?" Chimed the Cheshire Cat with a chuckle as he reappeared in the tree above them, his grin coming in first.

"No. You didn't."

"Whoops. Must have slipped my mind." Chuckled the Cheshire Cat as his head popped off to roll down his shoulder and arm back up to attach to his neck again.

"A lot of things seem to slip your mind." Riku sneered in annoyance. "You said that we could find clues of Sora's memories if we went to see the Mad Hatter or the Queen of Hearts."

"I didn't say that. I said 'either way could be the right way or not at all.'" Cheshire Cat corrected. "And I did lead you the right way. It just so happens you weren't looking hard enough to see it."

He had disappeared leaving only his eyes and grin behind to emphasize his point.

"You lie. There was nothing there." Riku protested. "All we got from those two were headaches and more questions."

"Oh? Like how in the world did the Heartless return to this place?" Cheshire Cat pointed out as he turned visible again. "Or, perhaps you'd like to know how the Queen doesn't remember Sora yet the other people of this world do?"

"She denied knowing Sora the whole way. She even threatened to chop our heads off for saying otherwise."

"Ah that's nothing new. The Queen has always had a short memory. Anything that the Queen can't remember can't exist in her eyes." Cheshire Cat waved off like it was nothing.

"What?! That's- that's insane!"

"(Chuckle) Yes, very."

"But, that still doesn't help with those clues you said we missed."

"Oh but they were everywhere. Didn't you notice the Heartless?"

"?"

"What Alice said before was correct. Something, or 'Somebody' is luring Heartless back to this place." Cheshire Cat cryptically explained. "Beings that defy the rules of the World Borders because they aren't suppose to exist."

"Nobodies..."

"Poor wretches without a heart, trying to seek what is not there yet is there all along."

"You're not making any sense."

"None of this makes any sense." Cheshire Cat replied with a grin. "Regardless of the matter, you'll find the answer that you're looking for is more likely with them than with us."

... Day 55 ...

Riku had spent a few days in the world of Wonderland with Alice, looking for clues and just spending time with Alice. He had even gone to a World close by to Wonderland that was like a giant jungle with a few gorillas in it, but he found nothing there. Not even Heartless, to his relief, so this world was safe from the Nobodies. But once his search had run empty, he figured it was time to head back and regroup for info.

Once again Riku had found himself opening a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town and heading for the Old Mansion to see Naminé. He found her in her room on the left side of the second floor. Naminé was sitting by her long table in the center of the room, drawing in her sketch book things that Riku didn't quite get as most of them graced her bleach walls with color.

"Good to see you again, Riku." Naminé greeted him with a soft smile. She halted what she was doing, placing her drawing utensils down as she gave Riku her attention.

"Likewise," Riku responded back with a nod, before taking a seat at the table in the chair across from hers. "Listen, I've got a question."

"(Soft giggle) I believe I've got a few answers."

"I came to one of the worlds where Sora has been to before. And aside from a few handful, most of the residence seemed to remember Sora."

"Aaah, I see." Naminé sighed out with a smile. "So our progress must be working."

"That's the thing. I don't think they lost their memories at all." Riku tried to explain. "The world of Wonderland and its people have some screws loose; but all in all, they weren't affected by your power."

"Oh..." Naminé place one of her hands where her heart would be and the other rested under her chin while she thought. "I should have expected as much..."

"?" She wasn't making any sense. "What?"

"I remember Wonderland... I remember seeing it as I was going through Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion..." Naminé replied, placing both of her hands back on her drawing pad as she looked at Riku again. "It was a wondrous place, full of things and people I could hardly believe. But even as I pulled on the chains that connected from Sora to them, I knew I could feel them pulling back. Like as if they had known I was there... as if they were trying to mess with me..."

"..."

"There were some cases where I couldn't change memories even with my power over Sora's memories. Like Wonderland... I could pull memories even create new memories of Wonderland for Sora with copies of the originals. But I couldn't effect the originals... Alice was a breeze; the Queen of Hearts wasn't too hard; but the cat..."

"?" Was she talking about whom he thought she was talking about?

"The Cheshire Cat alluded me. He had me going around in circles, never really grasping what was him. I didn't make his copy in Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion, 'he' made it..." Naminé tried to explain, still flabbergast about it all, looking down at her drawing pad. "Through it all, he was the one in control. Not me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. The residence of Wonderland had lost their minds to begin with, so there wasn't much for you to work with from the start." Riku replied, in his own way to ease her possibly deflating ego.

"It wasn't just Wonderland." Naminé said, shaking her head. "There were others..."

"..." Riku stayed quiet in wait for her to continue.

"Like... the flowergirl from Radiant Garden."

"!" Riku knew she had worked to altar the memories of all whom had been acquainted with Sora. He even remember hearing his mother saying something about said attempt before. But it still comes as a shocker that she had tried to mess with _his_ mom.

"Aeris... Aeris, I believe her name was."

"You tried to mess with my mother's memories?!" He slid out of his seat to stand at the table.

"No, No. I had tried to, but she had pushed me back." Naminé frantically tried to explain herself to Riku, holding her hands up in defense from Riku's outburst.

"Right... Sorry, Naminé." Riku apologized, calming down as he took his seat again. He held a hand over half his face as he slowly shook off the remaining frustration. "I know you meant no harm and was forced to tamper with the memories. But, that's still my mom..."

"I understand, Riku. And I am truly sorry about that." Naminé tried to be as sincere as she could with him, placing a hand over her heart. Or at least it would be over her heart if it was there. But Riku could see that she was genuine. "If it makes it any better, she did attack back."

"?"

"I had tried to pull at her memories' chains. She was one of the first I had tried to re-chain memories, along with the others from Radiant Garden. However, she resisted... and fought back. I was able to make a copy of her from Sora's memories alone, but she was the one that took full control of it. It unnerved me, seeing it happen for the first time, knowing that my power was not unstoppable."

"..."

"She had nearly given me away to Sora from the very first floor of Castle Oblivion. Unfortunately for Sora, he was too stubborn, and wouldn't take her words to mind, let alone his heart. If he had, he would have realized that something was wrong."

"That's Sora for you. He doesn't listen to advice when he thinks it's too harsh or cruel. But then again... I'm not one to talk."

"It scared me, knowing that there were others that could resist my powers. I thought I was going to be punished by Marluxia for it."

"Marluxia?"

"He was the one in Organization XIII that was in charge of Castle Oblivion. Sora had defeated him before going to sleep."

"I see..." So that was the immense dark power Riku felt that one time he was going down Castle Oblivion's basement floors. "Please continue."

"... I was rattled for a little while as I continued to work through the chains of memories, but had gotten over it eventually and wasn't as startled when I noticed others that could resist me as well."

"I know it's times like this when I should say 'good for you', but I won't."

"I know, and I don't blame you for it..." Naminé replied, bowing her head a little in shame of her past actions, even if they were beyond her control.

"Were there others?" Riku asked, trying to change the conversation from its dreary pause.

"Yes." Naminé said, raising her head once again to face Riku. "It had come from the last place I would have expected."

"Hm?"

"The little, lovable characters from the world of Hundred Acre Wood."

"Pooh? And the others?"

"Yes," Naminé giggled at the memory as it brought a smile to her face. "The silly old bear stuffed with fluff named Winnie the Pooh that couldn't forget his dear friend, Sora."

"But, how? I had been to the world of Hundred Acre Wood and none of them could truly remember Sora."

"Oh but they did. I remember nearly jumping out of my own skin as Sora's memories were almost completely changed when suddenly Pooh, the copy of a memory, fully greeted Sora in recognition and Sora did the same. Both of them had completely remembered each other in full tact. Can you imagine how shocked I was when Pooh said 'Hello Sora' instead of 'Hello Somebody-I-Don't-Know, who are you?' And Sora instead of responding 'I'm Sora, who are you?' says 'Hi Pooh'." Naminé laughed as she explained with a light smile on her face, bringing a smile to Riku's face as well. But just as sudden the smile was wiped off. "It was then that I realized that my powers have no effect on memories that have been written in words. My influence could not touch a world residing in a book. Once Marluxia had found out about this, he had immediately sent the Dusk Nobodies to retrieve the book..."

"Dusk?"

"I believe you have seen them before. They look like walking grey jumpsuits."

"I have seen... images of them before." Riku admitted, crossing his arms. "But never had an actually encounter. So you guys were the ones that shacked Merlin's place."

"I'm afraid so..." Naminé sadly admitted, reaching into her drawing pad to pull out torn and damaged pages. "He must have put up quite a fight. Because fewer than the amount of Dusk sent out came back, and only returned with a few ripped out pages. They had given them to me to alter. But... I couldn't bare to do it."

Naminé looked to the pages sadly before holding them out for Riku whom got up from the table to take them.

"Pooh's memories..."

"They should all be there. But... I don't know how many pages the Dusk lost along the way. And I don't know how the damage done to them will effect your friends from the Hundred Acre Woods... But, they should remember Sora with this."

"Thank you, Naminé." Riku sincerely thanked her. "Pooh and the others will be really happy to have these memories returned back to them..."

... Later at early Evening in Radiant Garden ...

"Riku. Welcome home." Aeris greeted him as he came through a Dark Corridor into her Living Room. She had sensed him coming before his Corridor even appeared, leaving the task in her Kitchen to greet him. Aeris was just grateful that he had decided to travel through the worlds in the privacy of home instead of outside- that would have terrified the neighbors.

"Hi Mom... I'm home." The response felt so foreign to him, but at the same time it felt so... warm.

Aeris smiled at his words, overjoyed to see the warmth and soft glow that came to his eyes at the notice. Even though the moment was eye watering and she was glad to see him, her Mother Tendency began to kick in.

"Have you finished your homework?" She asked, crossing her arms expectingly for one answer.

"(Sigh)..." Riku let out a exasperated breath at the thought of his homework. Reaching into his black coat he pulled out the papers that he had to set time out of his search to do. It wasn't that he didn't get the problems or the knowledge was too confusing, it all just seemed like a minor priority compared to other things he had to do.

"Good." Aeris gave a small grin, pleased to see that he delivered on time. Taking the papers from him with one hand before crossing her arms again. She walked over to the coffee table by the couch, placing the papers down as she grabbed another small stack. "Here's your homework for next week. I expect you to read Chapters 16 through 18 of your Geometry book, and Chapters 14 and 15 of your Biology book to answer the questions. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Now, are you hungry?"

"I could eat..." Riku dismally took the new stack of papers from his mother as she handed them to him, not looking forward to more homework.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. In the mean time, I'll look over your work." Aeris said as she already started reading through the papers, grading them as she went.

"... Actually, Mom, I have a question... outside of schoolwork."

"Yes?" Aeris looked up from what she was doing to eye Riku, letting him know that he had her full attention. She was patient with him and assured him with her soft gaze that there was no rush, but he seemed to struggle with finding the words to say.

"I went to the world of Twilight Town, where DiZ and Naminé are keeping Sora and the others." Riku said, trying to explain himself.

"And?"

"It would seem that Sora's memories are scattered across the worlds. And he can't wake up without them. I believe that they're trying to find their way back through the bonds Sora had with the people through the memories. So I've started searching through the worlds that Sora has come across, trying to find the pieces. But... I believe theirs more to it."

"Oh? More how?"

"Like... I went to Wonderland." Riku tried using the first world he visited as an example to try and explain what he means. "Aside from a handful, everyone there had lost their minds before their memories were trifled with and yet somehow could still remember Sora."

"Well I'm not too surprised. You can't take from what's not there." Aeris commented with a cheerful chime, a soft chuckle slipped from her lips at the thought.

"One of the residents there, Cheshire Cat, said something that I... can't get out of my mind..."

"Ahh, Cheshire Cat. I've had encounters with him before. Do not take his words lightly." Aeris advised, remembering how Cheshire Cat would give you all that you ask and yet nothing. He made it where you had to read into his words, to think, never just giving a straight answer. "So what did he say to you?"

"Two things, actually. He implied that Nobodies were luring Heartless into the worlds again."

"Nobodies?"

"Yeah. Apparently that's what they're calling those things we saw in the photos that broke into Merlin's house. Husk of beings whose hearts were taken from them, never truly existing. Oh! That reminds me." Riku explained when he suddenly remembered what he had gotten from Naminé. Reaching into the other side of his coat, Riku pulled out the lost Pages from the Book of Hundred Acre Wood. "These are for you."

"(Gasp)! Pooh's memories!" Aeris cried out in joy with her soft voice, eyes sparkling at the sight of the pages. "How did you get them back?"

"Husk Nobodies took them at the command of one of the Organization XIII members, handing them to Naminé in Castle Oblivion so she could alter their memories. Naminé's had them all along."

"Organization XIII. Again their name shows up." Aeris said in slight detest. She looked down at the papers, analyzing their condition, saddened by the results. "Those brutes, they didn't even return all the pages. Three of them are missing."

"Three pages." Riku responded back in concerned alarm.

"Don't worry. You'll get them back." Aeris assured to him with a soft smile. "They were most likely drawn to the worlds most closes to their bond once dropped."

"Hm," Riku nodded in confirm that he will find the pages again as his mother said he would. "That aside, you don't seem too concerned that I said that Heartless are being lured into the worlds again."

"I have already sensed the build in the Darkness activity. And just as well, I have sensed the sudden squelching of it soon after."

"The Heartless are being taken care of?" Riku said in surprise.

"Hm-mph." Aeris nodded.

"Is it Mickey?"

"I think not." Aeris looked down at Riku's papers again, returning to grading his work.

"..." Riku didn't know what to make of that answer. "So the Heartless are being lured in by the Nobodies. Do you think that this is the Organization XIII's doing?"

"It is no longer a question of 'whom' is doing it, Riku. It is a question of 'why' they're doing it."

"..." Riku could only stare as Aeris continued her grading, not finding the words to say at her statement. The question that she brought up disturbed him. It was a question that he did not have an answer for. But, somehow, he got a feeling in his heart that he would need to find the answer soon. But for now, he had other questions that needed answers. "Cheshire said that we'd have better lucking finding the answer with the Nobodies than with those on his world. That information alone was disturbing enough, but it was the second thing that Cheshire Cat said that really unnerved me. Well, technically, it was the first thing he said but I'm out of order."

"What was it, dear?"

"He said something along the lines of Sora's memories walking away..."

"..."

"What he said doesn't make any sense. But I can't seem to let it go, nor can I wrap my mind around it." Riku combed his hand through his hair, his mind still battled at the memory as if he was missing a crucial piece.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I don't have an answer for you." Aeris sadly admitted. "However, Cheshire is right. You won't find the answer on one world. Perhaps visiting the other worlds will add pieces to the puzzle to reveal the picture you're trying to find."

"I... I think you're right."

"Seems like you have something else on your mind too, Riku." Aeris commented not even having to look up at him to see it, she could feel the nerves shift in his heart.

"!" Riku was shocked that she noticed.

"Don't be so surprised. I'm an Ancient too, you know."

"..." It was true, his mother could practically read him like a book. He wanted to ask for her advice about it, but... just didn't know how she would respond. He couldn't even understand why he was so nervous about it. "It's just... while I was in Wonderland I met Alice again."

"Ahh, I see that you've had an encounter with the youngest of the seven Princesses of Heart before."

"Yeah, it was back when the Dark Council still had control over Hollow Bastion Castle." Riku explained, getting nervous and self-conscious as he was going along. His hand slowly grabbed his arm in insecurity. "I befriended her there. And at the same time... I let Maleficent take her heart there..."

"..."

"I did nothing as her heart was used to open the Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts and her body went into dormant along with the other princesses. I ignored the pain of my actions because I thought it was for the greater good. I needed the power to save Sora and Kairi, I kept telling myself that I had no choice. Easing my pain by saying that 'I'll give her heart back once this was over', that 'things will go back to normal once this was all over' for her and me. But... deep down... I knew that what I had done was wrong... It weighed down on my Heart."

"..." Aeris remained silent, listing to her son's woes as she looked back up at him again. She remained nonjudgmental as he opened himself up to her, silently comforting him in his vulnerable moment.

"And it still did weigh me down for the longest time. But... after meeting her again, I feel lighter..."

"..."

"Like my heart had lost some weight after all that dilly-dallying we did together in Wonderland." Riku slightly chuckled with a subtle smile at the memories.

"Did you ever tell her these things, Riku...?"

"In a way, yes. I apologized to her for all the things I did, or for better word didn't do, to her in Hollow Bastion Castle. But... she never blamed me. She... she was actually glad to see me." The smile started to return to Riku's face. "It made me... warm. I actually had fun during the time I spent with her in Wonderland. My heart actually feels lighter from the experience. What does... what does this all mean?"

"..." Aeris closed her eyes, taking a soft deep breath through her nose before reopening her eyes as she answered his question. "It means that you've truly forgiven yourself, Riku."

"?"

"You've always felt bad about your time in the Darkness. You alone have been more hard on yourself than anybody else in the worlds." Aeris explained to him. "It weighs you down and holds your heart back. From its and your true potential as you hold on to the guilt."

"Guilt...? Is that what that heavy feeling was...?"

"Yes, among other things. You can't seem to forgive yourself until you know that you've made peace with those you have and believe you have wronged."

"Is that- is this a bad thing?"

"No. I think that it's a great thing." A warm smile began to grace Aeris's face. "Continue to travel the worlds; meet the people of your past; confront them; make peace with them. There you will not only make peace with yourself, but you'll find the answers within."

"..."

"You will feel much lighter, Riku. I promise..."

"... Okay." The determination entered his eyes. "I'll try to make peace with my past. Not only for myself, but for you."

"Thank you, Riku..." Aeris's eyes began to water, but the papers in her peripheral helped keep them dry. "On another good note, you got 95 percent on your homework! Great job, Riku! You'll be sure to do fine on the test next week."

"A test next week, how is that any good new?!" Riku groaned, sliding down into a chair in vex.

... Day 56 ...

Riku had no idea where he was. He had followed his heart to the first step on the process of his self-healing and it had lead him to a world he has never been to before. This was the farthest he had ever travelled through a Dark Corridor; it had really taken a number out on him. Riku bent down, holding a hand to his knee while his other arm rested on a wall as he caught his breath. As he started to recover, still slightly shaken, he got a look around this new world. As he looked to the wall he was resting on, he noticed that it belong to a house. One of many houses lined up in a row which mirrored on the other side too.

Riku nevered believed he would get the chance to visit a world like this. If he was being honest with himself, it felt like he had gone back in time a bit. The houses were old, but Riku guessed that the fact that they were made of stone and plaster added to their age as well. Night lights stood tall along the stone road, still unlit in the afternoon's light. The air smelt of the sea; drying laundry hung on laundry lines in between the houses; and, a bell could be heard in the distance. He could see the ocean from his place higher up in the port town, and it reminded him of home.

This was all very nice. But Riku wouldn't get anything done by just standing there. His heart had lead him to this place, and he needed to find out what for. In the distance he could hear the mumbling of people, the sound of a wagon as a horse clomps, and stand owners trying to sell their wares. Riku could guess that further down towards the Docks was where this town's Center and Market Place was. Perhaps he could get more information by questioning one of the locals. So without further delay he took the first step.

But he was wobbly, Riku was still tired from the Corridor Jump. He decided to take it slow. One step at a time. And what to his luck, two locals where heading his way. It was a tall, humanoid, red fox in a raggedy waistcoat and pants, wearing a top hat and gloves with holes. The fox was being followed by a smaller, humanoid cat whose clothes were in just as a ragged state as the fox's. The cat followed close behind the fox whom was twirling his cane while whistling a tune.

"Hey, excuse me." Riku called out to them, gaining their attention. They looked kinda shady, but he learned not to judge a character by his looks. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Where you are?!" The fox shouted dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Why you're in a small pocket of Italy, my boy!"

"Italy?" That still didn't really answer Riku's question, but at least he got a name for this place.

"He doesn't even know where Italy is." The fox loudly whispered down to his cat companion behind his hand, slyly mocking Riku. The cat snickered into his hand while Riku fumed inside. Then the fox stood tall again to look back at Riku. "You're not from around here are you, my boy?"

"Yeah," Riku admitted while not giving away the full truth to protect the secret of the World Borders. "I'm just here on a visit."

The fox began to get a conniving grin on his face. There was something about these two that felt wrong to Riku. His heart didn't sit well around them. 'Never judge a character by their looks' but 'always follow your heart.' Or was it 'follow your nose?' Well, either way would be right to Riku. Now that he had recovered enough to smell them they reeked of darkness.

"Well then you've come to the right people, my boy!" The fox proclaimed, placing a hand over his heart to introduce himself. "I am John Worthington Foulfellow. But people around these parts call me Honest John. And my feline companion here is Gideon."

"..." Riku gave them no name in return, but allowed Gideon the Cat to energetically shake his hand. The cat never said a word. He was a mute with a side hiccup fit. It appears that Honest John did all the talking for the duo.

"But this place is rather dull for your time out on the town." Riku reluctantly allowed Honest John to place an arm around his shoulders as he pointed to the Docks with his cane. "Let me take you to Pleasure Island! A paradise where all your wishes and dreams come true. A fun place with no parents, no school, and no rules! You can do whatever you want! And it's just for boys."

"Just for boys?" Riku questions with a quirked eyebrow.

"Quite right, just for boys." Honest John answered while popping Gideon on the head with his cane to stop Gideon's enthusiastic nods.

"No thanks." Riku instantly refused, smacking Honest John's arm off his shoulder with the hand closes to it, regaining the distance again. Two strangers trying to lure boys to an island with no adults. This place sounded terrible. Aside from his father, he loved his mother and adoptive dad and he really had nothing against school so he didn't really see a reason to run away from them. Besides, he had already followed the first slightly shady character he had come across in a new world, he didn't care to repeat that again. Also... he rather liked girls, Riku wasn't interested in things that excluded them. That didn't sound like fun at all. "Not interested."

"W-wha?" Honest John was flabbergast, shocked to have actually been rejected. "But, my boy, you're missing the chance of a life time."

"Doesn't seem that fun to me."

"Ahh but it is." Honest John insisted, trying to win Riku over. And if you want to win somebody over you tell them what you think they'd like. "Think about it? There are no rules. You have a Sweet Tooth? You can have all the candy you want there. Your Old Man won't let you try some of his drink or Cigar? Well on Pleasure Island you can drink and smoke as much as you want. Got an itch to destroy things? You can break or brawl with whatever and whomever you want without getting into a lick of trouble."

"So what you're saying is you take boys away from loving homes, caring families, a good education, and a wholesome character build to a place where none of that exist and so that they convert to a darker instinctual bases like animals?!"

"W-wh-what? Don't be silly. Nobody said anything about animals, especially not donkeys." Honest John nervously said, wiping his forehead with the handkerchief from his pocket as he broke into a nervous sweat.

Pleasure Island wasn't a terrible place as Riku had expected. It was a nightmare. Such a place was a breeding ground for the darkness that could attract the Heartless. This whole world would be swallowed up, and these two were leading boys down this dark path. Riku was no longer fuming, he was enraged.

"You shouldn't be leading others down the path to darkness. It will attracted the Heartless and consume this world in darkness as it has done many others. No heart in this world would be safe, yours especially."

"Wh- huh?" Honest John was tongue tied. He had no idea what Riku was talking about, but he could feel that it was something dangerous. And if he were to go by the massive-aggression-spewing hooded boy in a black coat, he could tell that Riku knew what they were doing. As a swindler he knew when the jig was up.

"You guys should stop while it's not too late, before your hearts are completely consumed. You two reek of darkness. You should just..." Riku slowly lifted his hand to point a gloved finger at Honest John. "Take a bath!"

A small concentrated Fire shot out from Riku's fingertip, lighting the tail-end of Honest John's waist coat on fire.

"AHH Hot! Hot, hot, hot!" Honest John shouted, flapping around and fanning at the flame to put it out only to fuel it more. He ran with a jump from the flames to the nearest source of water that he could find. Gideon the cat running soon after him, leaving Riku to watch as the duo escaped.

"I should really report those two to this world's authorities." Riku thought aloud to himself when he heard the sound of the bells ringing again soon to be followed by the cheers and laughter of children.

The School bell had rung, signalling the end of school for the day. Children marched and ran home with their friends to play before the sun went down, forgetting about the worries of homework due the next day. Riku smiled as children passed him by, their laughter and light was refreshing to him, it got the stench of darkness out of his nose. Riku couldn't believe that somebody would try to destroy such innocent hearts.

But that's when he felt a heart that he recognized. A light that he bumped into before...

A boy skipping a little off from the other groups was making his way to Riku. He was humming to himself while swinging his books by the blue ribbon in his hands that he had tied them together with. Riku recognized that blue bowtie with the black vest and yellow short sleeved shirt. He knew those red shorts and brown shoes, he even recognized that yellow hat. But this... this couldn't be the same puppet, no boy...

"Pinocchio...?"

"Riku?" Pinocchio looked up at the sound of his name. He had recognized the voice, and was glad to see that it was Riku. "Riku!"

"So that is you- Uhf!" Riku had the breath knocked out of him as Pinocchio charged at him for a hug. The boy barely made it to Riku's waist and he had nearly clobbered him over.

"Riku, it's so good to see you! How did you escape Monstro?! Where have you been?! Did you miss me, did you miss me?!"

"(Chuckle) Slow down there, buddy." Riku grinned, Pinocchio's excitement was happily contagious. "First off, it's good to see you too. Second, I have my ways. Third, I've been all over the place. And yes, I've missed you too, Pinocchio."

"I was so worried when you suddenly disappeared in Monstro. Father and I got out but I was scared that you where still in there." Pinocchio confessed, tearing up and his nose starting to run.

"Whoa, hold off the waterworks, Pinocc. I'm here, I'm fine, see." Riku comforted from his spot having to look down to Pinocchio as Pinocchio had to tilt his head up.

"(Sniffle) Yeah..." Pinocchio wiped away his tears in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay Riku."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're okay too. You are a little... different than when I last saw you."

"I'm a real boy now!" Pinocchio said proudly.

"I can see that. And that's great, Pinocchio. But... how?"

"The Blue Fairy showed me the way."

"The Blue Fairy?"

"Yeah. She's the one who answered Father's wish and brought me to life."

"..." So there was an entity- and possibly more out there- other than Kingdom Hearts that could give Hearts. Riku found the thought fascinating, like all these little worlds created something bigger than he could possibly imagine. He could spend all of his long Ancient life trying to uncover and still wouldn't scratch a corner of it.

"She said that if I prove myself brave, truthful, and unselfish that I will become a real boy." Pinocchio continued, drawing Riku out of his thoughts again.

"And you did." Riku could happily see for himself. But Pinocchio had already proven that he was brave and truthful to Riku back in Monstro.

Yup!" Pinocchio happily nodded. "My heart showed me the way."

"Hm, yes. I'm starting to get that. I just started listening to mine again. My heart is still showing me the way."

"That's good, Riku. (Gasp) Oh no!"

"What?!"

"Riku you're shaking."

"I am? Still?"

"Are you cold? Hungry?" Pinocchio quizzed up to him in worry, taking a big step back out of the hug to look Riku over.

"Hmm, the coat actually keeps me pretty warm."

"Then you must be hungry. I'd give you my apply, but I already gave it to my teacher." Pinocchio sadly confessed that last part with a pout.

"Hey, no worries, Pinocc. That's what you're suppose to do with apples." Riku assured to Pinocchio, patting Pinocchio on the head and getting him to smile again.

"(Laughter) Oh, I know! Why don't I take you home with me." Pinocchio's eyes sparkled with his great idea.

"Uhh..."

"Father is having a small feast prepared to celebrate my first day of school at the return of our world. You should come, I'm sure Father will be happy to see you!"

"..." Riku highly doubted that. But... if he wanted to make amends, he would have to seek it out. "Sure. Let's go see how your old man is doing."

"Okay!" Pinocchio took Riku's hand and ran the rest of the way home. Even with his arm extended out Riku had to bend down for Pinocchio to reach his hand. It was uncomfortable, but Riku didn't mind. Pinocchio was so excited, who was he to spoil his fun.

Pinocchio ran until he came to the shop of a wood carpenter, or better known as Geppetto's Toy Shop. Pinocchio burst through the door, dragging Riku around with him. While Riku had a moment he took a look around. The most fantastic clocks he ever laid his eyes on took up the walls, all of them carved out of wood. Cute looking music boxes graced the counters, each one individually crafted and a work of art. And there was shelves after shelves of toys and toys. At the table was one seat and three booster sets. One holding up a black and white cat to the table with a plate of cooked salmon with lemons and another with a goldfish in a fish bowl ready to partake from a slice of cake from the yellow chocolate cake on the table. A roasted chicken, a bowl of fruit, and a fresh cup of tea graced the table, prepared for a small celebration.

"I'm home, Father!" Pinocchio happily announced.

"Welcome home, son." Geppetto greeted him, coming in from the kitchen with a porcelain pot of mashed potatoes. "And how was your day a school? Oh my, is that who I think it is?"

"..." Riku nervously change weight on his feet as Geppetto noticed him, worried about what his reaction would be.

"It's Riku, Father! I found on my way from School."

"So you did, I see." There wasn't any judgement in his tone, but Riku couldn't leave things as they were.

"Mr. Geppetto, about last time... I... I just want you to know that..." Riku was so nervous, tripping on his own words. But he knew the only way to get it off his chest was to let it out. So bowing his head in penance and shame, he let it out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh you were just a curious child. No harm done." Geppetto said to him with ease, placing the pot down on the table.

"But I..."

"Children always have a rebelliousous stage at one time or another. But it's the good children that find their way back. You still protected and played with Pinocchio while we were trapped in Monstro, making Pinocchio feel happy and safe in such a hard time and that's all I could ask for."

"..." Riku couldn't believe that he was forgiven so easily. He felt lighter again. "You're a good Dad, Mr. Geppetto."

"Thanks." Geppetto smiled to his mustache. "You're a good friend too. Pinocchio can't stop talking about how you guys played tag in Monstro. Please, come and join us, we were just about to sit down to eat."

"Yay! So Riku can join us for dinner, Father?" Pinocchio happily asked with cheer in his eyes.

"Of course." Geppetto replied, pulling up another chair. "He is your friend after all, and this is your celebration. The more, the merrier."

"Thank you Geppetto. I would love to join you guys."

"Oh boy, I wish Jiminy could be here too. He would love this." Pinocchio said, climbing up into his booster seat.

"Hey, about Monstro, do you guys remember anyone else being in there as well?" Riku asked as he took his seat.

"Hmm, it's funny you should mention that." Geppetto said, scratching his chin as he looked up in thought. "I remember Figaro staying on the ship because he was such a scaredy cat, and Cleo stayed close by in her fish bowl. But I do remember three others being there, though I can't quite recall their faces. All I know is that the boy was our friend..."

"..." Riku took in their answers for thought. The memories were returning, but ever so slowly.

"Yeah. I think I remember them playing tag with us. Though I can't remember who they were." Pinocchio sadly admitted the last part.

"You will remember them in time. You just have to be patient with it." Riku encouraged.

"Do you think Jiminy is with them?" Pinocchio asked up to Riku.

"I believe he is." Riku honestly answered.

"(Sigh) I wish Jiminy would come back soon. It's hard doing things without your conscious." Pinocchio pouted, resting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand.

"You never lost your conscious, Pinocchio. You just thought you did." Riku tried to explain to Pinocchio. "Jiminy was a Guide to your Conscious. Your conscious is that little voice inside your heart that is telling you what's right and what's wrong. It trys to lead you down to a better path so that you can be the best 'you' you can possibly be."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. So I have the chance to be good in me all along?"

"That's right"."

Pinocchio smiled at the news. But then saddened at the absence of Jiminy.

"But I still miss Jiminy."

"He'll be back in time. He is your guide after all. He's just helping another lost boy find his way, just like he did for you."

"Oh, then I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Addaboy."

"Oh, but Pinocchio, you never told us how your first day of School was." Geppetto said, suddenly remembering what they were celebrating.

"It was really great, Father!" Pinocchio answered with enthusiasm. "We learned how to count today and spell. The teacher really liked my apple."

"That's great, son." Geppetto smiled, happy to hear that Pinocchio was enjoying learning.

"Oh! And I found this paper that landed on me from the sky!" Pinocchio said, pulling out the piece of paper he had found and safely stashed between his books. But then he saddened a little because he didn't solve the puzzle of the mysterious paper. "But I don't know most of the words so I couldn't really read it."

"!" Riku noticed the light coming from the paper. It felt familiar too. "May I see that paper for a second, Pinocchio?"

"Sure." Pinocchio obliged, handing the paper over to Riku.

Riku looked the torn page over, and it was just as he happily thought.

"This is one of the torn pages from the book of Winnie the Pooh!"

"Oh?!" Pinocchio got excited with Riku, not really knowing why but happy to be apart of it.

"It is a Children's book, so it must have been drawn to the hearts of children once it was taken from the book and lost from the pile. Can I have this, Pinocchio? I'd like to return this to its rightful place. It would make a tiny little world full of people very happy."

"Sure! If you know where the page belongs then please return it to its owner. That is the right thing to do!"

"Your conscious told you that, didn't it?"

"Yup!"

... Day 71 ...

Riku had stayed a little longer than planned in Pinocchio's world. There was a darkness in this world, and if he left it as it is this world would be consumed by darkness again. True to his word, he had told Geppetto about Honest John and Gideon, whom in turn pointed Riku towards the right authorities. The Town's Guard took this matter very seriously, as a good five dozen boys were missing, some of which were the guard's own kin.

Honest John and Gideon the cat were apprehended immediately. Although, to Riku's surprise, Honest John seemed relieved to have been caught. Like a darkness was finally over. Riku believe that it was the light of his conscious telling him that he has gone too far and that this was for the best. If that were true, then there was hope for Honest John yet.

Honest John didn't give away any true names. Just that they were payed to gather and lure boys on a coach wagon to a boat that took them to Pleasure Island, a place that was banned and sealed off by the law. And for good reasons, acts of darkness done there never allowed one to come back the same. They said their targets were mostly stupid and disobedient boys so that the process could go by faster for their employer. That part didn't go well with the Guards or Riku for that matter of insult. Still they wouldn't give them much, only that their employer went by the name Coachman.

But still they had a lead. Armed and ready they took one of their Coastguard boats to Pleasure Island. They had round up a lot of rugged henchmen, all six of them put up a fight. But with the help of Soul Eater they went down with little trouble. Clonked good on their heads and contained, they would face trial at the town's court for their actions. They looked all over the place but found no signs of the Coachman or the boys. All they found were... Donkeys...

Why were there so many donkeys gathered in one place? Why did they have so much emotions in their eyes. It was almost like they were pleading.

The henchmen laughed at their find, refusing to talk. That's when Riku noticed the sad scared light coming from the hearts of the donkeys. These weren't scared animals, they were boys...

The guards didn't have to believe Riku when he told them, they could feel it in their hearts that it was true. So with a heavy heart they gathered all the donkeys back onto the ship and headed back to town. The families were at the Docks, waiting at their return in the hopes that they had brought their boys back home to them. They were heartbroken when all that was brought back to them were donkeys that recognized them and they too in turn. Both parties were crying, the donkeys at finally being home and never taking their family for granted again, and the families for the fact they got their boys back but they would never be the same again.

Riku wanted to helped them, he remembered what his mother taught him how the light and the darkness of Magic based on emotions worked. It was almost like a curse. It could be broken if you do the opposite of the deed that caused it enough with genuine action. So Riku told them that there was a way to turn the donkeys back into boys. It would take some hard work, they would have to do many good deeds to earn the privilege.

The families taking whatever hope they could get followed Riku's instructions, the donkeys especially. But Riku didn't leave them to go through it alone, he stayed on the world camping out in the woods or on top of rooftops as all the donkeys turned back into boys. The town was so grateful to him for giving them their boys back. They had all started calling him Riku the Witch, which was a great compliment and status on this superstitious world. Riku didn't really know how to take being known as a witch. He wondered if his mother came here would she be called the same?

Even though all the donkeys turned back into boys, there was still one last thing that needed to be done. He had to find the Coachman. If he left the man in charge of this crime still roaming about the guy would just do the same thing again. Although much more sneaky and worst. But the man was sly, hiding in all the nooks-and-krannies of this world, eluding the guards.

Riku had had enough of this. He was tired of playing chase with this guy. So when the sun went down and most of the town was asleep in their homes, Riku had opened his Senses to darkness and went into Dark Mode. The night enhancing his power. Much to his disgust, Riku ended up sniffing him out to a shady place called Red Lobster Inn. The place was dark and the air was fogged with cigar smoke making it hard to breath. But the smoke smelt great compared to the lone man in the place. He was the only one there, sitting at the table with the one lit candle in the place. He was a plump, old man in a red coachman's coat and gray hat. Riku could see where he got the name Coachman. And although he had a face that looked like he should have been jolly, he had a darkness to him that put half of the Dark Council to shame.

"I finally found you, Old Man." Riku said, the venom trying to come out his throat.

"So you have." Coachman shrugged as a mocking grin came over his face. "Out of curiosity, how did you find me, boy?"

"Simple. You really stink."

"You need to watch your mouth, boy. Hadn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"More than yours. How could you have done what you did?"

"Heh, I did society a favor. I took useless, stupid, disobedient boys and turned them into a working force that was worth something. If it added a little extra coins in my pocket that's just a bonus due to me."

"You're a monster."

"Quiet! Those boys had their fun, now they had to pay for it!"

"You took advantage of their innocence!"

"No. I took advantage of their selfishness and greed." Coachman said as his sly grin turned into a sadistic smile. But then he started to boil red with rage. "Their stupidity could have made me a profit, now it's ruined just because of you. All of my men incarcerated, all of my stock gone, my investments ruined, my profit lost because of your meddling! I love my Munny, I need my MUNNY!"

"..." Riku watched as the Coachman was consumed by darkness and turned into a Large Body Heartless with a red coachman's coat and a grey hat. "So in the end this is what you are..."

No wonder why the Coachman surrounded himself with henchmen, this guy was really weak. All Riku had to do was dash, strike, dodge, jump, launch one Dark Blizzard, and one last strike and the guy was down. His heart released into the sky while his body was burnt away by dark flames whose ashes forever stained the floor.

"You will taint this world no longer with your darkness."

... Day 73 ...

All was well in Pinocchio and Geppetto's world, so it was time for Riku to say farewell. Pinocchio was sad to see him go, but Riku assured him that he still had so much to do and that they would meet again someday. So with fond goodbyes and a lighter load on his chest than before, Riku opened a Dark Corridor and went on his way.

There was no way he was making a long trip like from between Pinocchio's world and Twilight Town again, so he bargained with himself to go half the distance. And this worked out for him. He could hear the cry of a pure heart calling for help on a world near his midway point. So by the time he opened the other side of his Corridor it was already nightfall. As he looked around, he could see that he was in yet another world he hasn't been to before.

He seemed to be on the balcony of a beautiful castle that had a slight haunted, magical looked to it. The statutes that bordered the castle and its courtyards were gargoyle-design but the roses that took over the place had a lovely health to them. This place was eerie, but at the same time beautiful.

"The master can be stubborn. But, really, his heart's in the right place."

"I know he means well, but I'm worried. I just don't know what to do about him- oh!" Riku turned at the feeling of the light of two hearts coming towards him before he heard the ladies' voices. To his surprise, one of them was a girl, and the other was... a wardrobe. This was impossible, but he has seen even more impossible things before, they appeared to be happening every day for him. But his questions would have to wait, he recognized the girl. Both as the heart that had called for help and from his past. She may have replaced her yellow ballroom dress for a common blue and white dress, but he still recollected that pretty face.

"Princess of Heart?"

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" She asked in defense and alarm.

"!" Riku became embarrassed, above all else he was a gentleman at heart. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. My Corridor just opened where it did, I had no idea this was your room."

"Oh," his answer made the girl relax a little, but the wardrobe was still on guard. "Then... What are you doing here?"

"I heard your heart while I was travelling through the worlds. You were calling for help."

"!" The girl was startle to find another so perceptive of hearts, let alone her own. This boy must have been special. "How did you know I was a Princess of Heart?"

"..." Riku looked away in shame for a moment, hesitating to answer. "We've met before, but not really, back in Hollow Bastion Castle."

"!" The girl grew alarmed at the mention of Hollow Bastion. The only thing she could recall mostly there in Hollow Bastion were beings of darkness. "Where you working with Maleficent?"

"I was..." Riku sadly admitted.

"Are you here to take me back?"

"No! I..." Riku tried to calm himself to prove to her he was no longer an enemy, but he couldn't get rid of the pleading in his eyes. "I wanted to make amends for the things I had done back in Hallow Bastion. If I could help the people I have wronged in anyway then I would do my best with everything I have. Please, believe me, I just want to see what's wrong."

"..."

"We should call the master, dear. This boy is too shady."

"No, it's alright." The girl eased, she didn't know why but there was something in his eyes that made her believe. His eyes reminded her of the Beast's: sad and lonely, eyes that beyond anything wanted forgiveness and to be reached out to. How could she distrust such vulnerable eyes. "I'm afraid I don't really recall you from my time in Hollow Bastion."

"You were already in dormant by the time I arrived. Though that doesn't excuse me for doing nothing about it and ignoring it."

"I honestly think there was nothing you could have done at the time. There was no way for you to return our hearts to us without a Keyblade."

"I helped Maleficent. I still opened the Keyhole."

"But it's closed now." The girl tried to comfort for him. He was too hard on himself than anyone else.

"Yes. Thanks to the wielder of the Keyblade and his friends." Suddenly a thought came to Riku. "About that. Can you remember who they were?"

"?!" The girl looked through her memories and was surprised and slightly alarmed that she couldn't recall any features. "No. I can't remember who they were. I look back at my memories, but they always come up as a blur. I can't recognize any features or anything. And if I was completely honest, not too long ago I had forgotten everything about them."

"..."

"It's so strange..."

"Not really strange, more like magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. The Keyblade wielder was my friend. But... some things happened and his memories were scattered in the process. Now he rests. And now I try to find the pieces so he can wake up again."

"So any memory relating to him is scattered as well?"

"Yes..."

"Oh I see... I hope that you find them all, for everyone's sake. I get the feeling that a lot of people on so many worlds care about you two very much. I hope that he wakes up soon."

"!" Riku was surprised, such kind words. She was really pure of heart to have such genuine care for nearly a stranger who had indirectly wronged her. "Thank you... Thank you so much. That really does mean a lot to me, uhhh."

"It's Belle."

"Belle. Well that's a pretty name. I'm Riku."

"Riku, huh. (Gentle laughter) It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Riku."

"Likewise." Riku gave her a small bow in greeting, tipping his hood to her. Now that the pleasantries were out of the way, it was time to address the reason why he's here. "So, Belle... Can you tell me what's wrong."

(Gasp)!" Belle had gone quiet, remembering why he was here. She was a little embarressed with herself for calling out for help like that, let alone that someone had reached out from it. But the gesture was kind, and Riku really did mean well. It was nice to talk to someone outside the Castle about it. "... It's Beast."

"!" Riku remembered Beast, the one who had made it to Hollow Bastion through his heart alone to find Belle. He had been especially cruel to him, and he was not proud of it at all. "I remember Beast. Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's been working himself too hard." Belle said with worry, looking down and clasping her fingers together in sadness. "The Heartless are more numerous in this world than usual. They have been acting up and Beast has been protecting the Castle from them nonstop."

"Without any help?" His actions did sound concerning to Riku. He couldn't go on like this forever, eventually Beast would tire out and he could get his heart taken by the Heartless.

"No, he won't let anyone help him, no matter how much I ask him."

"Hmm, I could help with the Heartless infestation. But that would only be a temporary answer." Riku stated as he said his thoughts aloud, clasping a hand under his chin. "This is just like the other worlds I've been to so far. Something is luring the Heartless out to here. I can help Beast find the source and take care of it. That should help with the Heartless problem on its own."

"Really?" Belle looked back up at Riku with hope in her eyes. If what Riku said was true, then this could all be finally over and Beast would stop pushing himself.

"Yes. I'd be happy to help. We can't leave this as it is. I don't want this world to fall into darkness again."

"Thank you Riku. I-"

Roar!

"!" "!" "!" A roar broke out, alarming everyone in the room. Beast had burst in, rushing over once he felt an unfamiliar presence enter his Castle. Even more furious and concerned that they were in Belle's room.

"Belle!"

"Beast." Belle was about to tell Beast that everything was alright when the Beast saw Riku and growled viciously, frightening her to silence along with the wardrobe.

"(Growl)! You!" He recognized Riku, all his cruelty and his hate for him. "Get away from her!"

"Beast, what's come over you?" Belle asked in concerned, still frightened but worried.

"He's evil, Belle. He cannot be trusted!" Beast insisted, not taking his eyes off Riku as he kept his guard up. His fangs still out and ready, along with his claws.

"I was a different person. I've changed from what I was before." Riku insisted to him with a plea for Beast to hear him out. "Beast, I'm sorry."

"Sorry Isn't Going To Cut It!" Beast growled.

"I-I know. But I still am sorry, trully I am. The number of Heartless is growing too rapidly. I want to help you."

"I don't need your help. I don't WANT your help!"

"Please Beast."

"You toyed with us!" Roared at Riku, not forgiving what he had done to him, but especially how he used Belle. He would never forgive him for that. "You toyed with Belle's and mine's plight as if it meant NOTHING!"

"!" It was true. At the time, Riku didn't really noticing the suffering of others around him through his actions. Sadly, the him back then didn't care, all he cared about was rescuing his friends and his own plight. He was petty. He was selfish. He was... heartless. "I'm truly sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself. But, please... just let me help you."

"I'll never forgive you for what you have done!" Beast practically barked, smashing the small, wooden table in the center of Belle's room in rage.

"!" "!" "!" Riku was startled by the raw rage and hate that came in Beast's action towards him. Not only could he feel it in Beast's heart, he could practically taste it. Belle and the wardrobe were just startled by his enraged outburst. The wardrobe coward as far as she could to the wall by the door away from Beast. Belle just backed into the fireplace, away from the spray of shattered wood.

"Please, stop!" Belle begged him, but Beast wouldn't listen.

"Get Out!" He roared, smacking away the shattered table towards the side with Belle's bed, rushing at Riku.

"!"

"No." Belle pleaded with Beast as he slashed at Riku with his claws. Riku didn't want to hurt him, not again, all he could do was dodge Beast's claws as he was backed out of the room onto the balcony again.

"GET OUT!"

"!" Riku was forced to jump off the balcony, opening a Corridor as he fell, forced to retreat-

Beast's Castle

... Day 75 ...

Radiant Garden

Riku had returned to his mother and his homeworld to return the Hundred Acre world Page to its book and his homework to his mother at home. But he didn't have the enthusiasm at the achievements like he usually would. He had spent a whole day moping, and most of this day. Aeris could tell that his downer mood wasn't because of the new homework given to him.

"What's wrong Riku? Why so blue?" Aeris asked down, tilting over from the place she stood to look at him from his spot on the couch. His upper half was practically limp on the couch arm.

"..."

"Did something happen on one of the worlds?" She tried to get an answer out of him.

"..."

"Rikuu."

"... It's just. You know how I've been going to other worlds, right?" Riku finally decided to talk, tilting his head up a little bit to look at his mother but mostly just moved his eyes. "To get information about Sora, and to find peace with myself?"

"Right."

"Well, at first it was going well. I even saved a world in the process. But when I went to the next world, things... didn't go as well."

"How so?"

"I came to help, but I hurt Beast so much in the past that he didn't want my help."

"Beast. Oh, so you've met Beast before. He's such a sweet and kind hearted being besides his large size. So I take it that Beast's and Belle's world has safely returned from the darkness?"

"Yes. But it's beginning to become overrun with Heartless. I tried to help, but... I had toyed with Beast so cruelly back in Hallow Bastion that he wanted nothing to do with me... He wouldn't even accept my apology..."

"..."

"I know I don't deserve his forgiveness, and I get why he doesn't even want to look at me. But I can't leave things the way the are. If I don't do something to help them, they'll be flooded with Heartless and their world consumed by darkness again. I want to help, but I don't want to hurt Beast or Belle anymore than I already have. What should I do, Mom?"

"... Did you really mean it when you said you were sorry?"

"?" What an odd thing to ask. "Yes, from the bottom of my heart."

"Do you genuinely want to help them?"

"Of course."

"Then do it."

"What?"

"Go help them."

"But Beast-"

"If you're truly sorry about it, then you'll help them, regardless if they've forgiven you or not."

"!"

"Beast will forgive you in time. His heart is just on guard, especially with everyone close to his heart in danger right now. You just have to wait for the walls to come down on their own. But until then, look after them, okay?"

"Hmph." Riku straightened up on the couch and nodded with determination at his mother. "You're right, Mom. I have to do something."

"!" Aeris raised her eyebrows as Riku stood up and started opening a Dark Corridor. "Where are you going? What about dinner?"

"Sorry, Mom, no time. I have to check on Sora and then head back to Beast's Castle."

"Wait!"

"!" Riku stopped in his tracks from entering the Corridor at his mother's request. She ran into the Kitchen and returned with a Soup Pot.

"If you're not going to eat here, then at least take it with you." Aeris insisted, holding out the pot to him. "It's Ansem the Wise's own secret Curry recipe, with Shiitake Mushrooms and everything."

"..." Riku looked at the pot and then back at his mother. She had worked hard on this dish, the lease he could do is try it. So he took the pot's handles from her with gratitude. "Thanks Mom. I'll be sure to share this with Naminé and DiZ as well."

"Good." Aeris smiled at the news, and waved him off in good blessing. "Be careful out there."

"Thanks."

Twilight Town

Riku had opened his Corridor to the Abandon Mansion in Twilight Town, down into it's basement. Walking down the hallway to the room that was housing Sora. DiZ and Naminé were already in there as well.

"Riku." Naminé had turned slightly at his entrance to greet him.

"Hey. How is the process coming along?" Riku had nodded to her in greeting before moving on to the subject at hand.

"Slow..." Naminé honestly admitted, sadden by her own slow process she lowered her head. "Much slower than I predicted."

"We had a few hiccups with a large Heartless prowling around the grounds, getting too close to breaking in." DiZ informed.

"What?!" Riku would have summoned his Soul Eater, but his Senses were not picking up any large Heartless around the area, or anything that would be considered a threat.

"No need to worry about it." DiZ assured to Riku. "The Heartless had been taken care of yesterday. By a mysterious benefactor."

"What? By who?"

"We have no idea. All we know is that the Heartless had been prowling around for 10 days, and then suddenly it was gone." Naminé answered when she noticed the pot in Riku's hands. "Hm? What's that, Riku?"

"Huh? Oh. This is just some Curry my Mom made." Riku answered, suddenly remembering that he had it. "You guys want some? Apparently it's Ansem the Wise's recipe."

"Ansem the Wise, you say...?" For some reason that sparked DiZ's interest.

"Yeah, with Shiitake Mushrooms."

"Hm. Then I would like to partake in your mother's cooking." DiZ had accepted Riku's offer much quicker than Riku had predicted.

"I would like some too." Naminé added as well, happy to try a home-made meal, especially one filled with a mother's love.

... Day 76 ...

The thing with Beast would have to wait. Riku felt like he should give Beast some time to cool down before he went back to Beast's world, at least a day or two. Until then, he still has many more worlds to investigate and much more people to make peace with. And so he opened a Corridor to a new world.

"!"

Unfortunately he went to a world that was underwater.

'Crap! I can't breath!' Riku panicked in his mind, trying to keep himself calm as he kicked in the water. 'I have to think of something, quick! Think, Riku, think!'

Riku puzzled and puzzled about what to do. Trying to make the fact that he was running out of air not trouble him. And then finally it came to him.

'Wait. Mom taught me a spell that might help in this situation. Maybe if I tweak a Transform spell to cater towards my needs, it'll just take a few knit-pickings to make Toad not turn me into a frog.'

Riku closed is eyes, taking a deep breath in his head to clear his mind before chanting the spell with his brainwaves to help the flow of his Magic.

'Hear me, O Heart of this World

Make me fit for your embrace

Change me so that I may walk among your lands

Heed my plea, for it is my Birthright.'

The spell began to take effect as a light glowed from his heart and began to consume his body. The light was blinding so he couldn't see it, but Riku could feel the spell changing his body. It felt kind of weird but at the same time really warm.

Once the heat disappeared so did the light. Riku opened his eyes to see that the spell had worked, he could breathe.

"What the?" His coat was gone, and so was his shirt. All his clothes was gone for that matter, but that wasn't the weirdest thing... He had a tail.

A Beta fishtail to be precise. It was inverted though, so instead of his fins being placed on his front and back directions, but on his sides. The tail started at his waist with the Caudal Peduncle along with his Pelvic Fin acting like a belt tie/sash. His Pectoral Fins still remained on his upper sides, but apparently so was his Anal and Dorsal Fin just below the Caudal Fin. At this moment, he had to thank the Light that his mother was so insistent with his Biology Science. And as he had learned about the world of nature, males are usually more colorful than females in the animal kingdom. But he found that his Dorsal, Anal, and Caudal Fin were breathtakingly beautiful flowing. Its deep Night-blue with its hueing of black at the tips was enchanting, but at the same time embarrassing. As much as being a Siamese Fighting fish sounds manly, visually it was not so much.

"Tch, man, I'm glad nobody I know can see me now. Wait, I can talk. This is strange." Riku said aloud to himself as he investigated his new form, circling around himself also giving himself a chance to get use to swimming in his new form.

"Oh!"

"!" Riku turned in alarm at the sound of a new voice. Turns out that it was a mermaid and a yellow with blue fins flounder. The mermaid had a green fishtail and red hair with blue eyes. Her top was covered by two purple shells. And from the looks of her Riku would guess that she was 15 years old, about the same age as him.

"Who are you?" Asked the mermaid, looking him over with curiosity. "I've never seen you in these waters before."

"Oh I'm new, just visiting to make sure everything's fine in these waters." Riku tried to explain without giving away too much. "I'm Riku."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Riku. My name's Ariel."

"And I'm Flounder."

"You can talk?!" Riku shouted with surprised that the Flounder could actually talk. He knew he should be use to this stuff since he's bumped into so many stranger things on other worlds. But this, this was something on a life changing level. He was an island child who grew up on fish and had a fisherman for a dad. The whole idea that his food could talk on another world made him feel like his childhood was a lie.

"Yeah of course I can talk. Don't the fish talk in the waters you're from?"

"Oh man I have to rethink about my diet." Riku gripped aloud to himself, brushing a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Never mind." Riku tried to wave off his last statement. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh wow, you must really be new to these parts." Ariel gasped in wonder. "Welcome to the Atlantis, the kingdom capital of my father, King Triton Ruler of the Seas."

Atlantis

Atlantis, so this is the world that Ursula had come from. But from the looks of things she hasn't done this world any harm. There wasn't a speck of Heartless around, and Riku's senses could feel around the whole world so that was saying something. The Keyhole that Sora had closed on this world must have really done its job. And he could only sense a small trace of the darkness, nothing threatening to this world. So all was well on this world.

"Wow, your father's the King. So then I'm speaking to Royalty. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, princess- uh, what are you doing?" Riku said before he got unnerved as Ariel circled around him a little too close in his bubble.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ariel apologized, realizing that she was too close. "It's just that I've never seen a tail so beautiful like yours before."

"Please don't say that. No guy wants to here that he's beautiful, even if it's just parts." Riku groaned in plea, and embarrassment.

"But it is. Do most of the people from your waters have tails like yours?"

"Not really, I'm just different."

"Oh well that's wonderful. It's great meeting so many different people of the sea, makes you see how big this world truly is."

"This world? You make it sound like there are other worlds out there."

"Oh but there are."

"!" How did she know that?

"There are many worlds out there. So many that we wouldn't be able to visit them all in one lifetime."

"H-how... How do you know all this?"

"My father taught me. It's like a royal family secret." Ariel answered, suddenly covering her mouth with her hand at her own mistake. "Oh! Please don't tell anyone about what I said."

"I won't." Riku instantly consented.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you Riku." Ariel smiled as she saw that Riku really meant it. He was a really good guy. "Do you want me to show you around Atlantis?"

"That would be wonderful. Thanks." Riku said, taking her up on her offer. All three began to swim off.

"Wow. Even your swimming is graceful." Ariel complimented as she observed Riku swim. His tail fins moving like a flowing stream.

"Not helping." Riku groaned, earning a giggle from Ariel. Glad to see her so at ease around him, he decided to start up a conversation. "So, other worlds. Ever thought of visiting them?"

"Honestly... yes. I did once, when I was a little younger. I met someone from another world who came here, but I can't seem to remember who they were."

"..."

"But seeing them make it to my world, I thought that one day I would find a way to make it to other worlds too. I was certain of it." Ariel continued with her train of thought. "But then, that's when it hit. I was already apart of many worlds."

"Oh? How so?"

"The sea is only apart of this world. Passed these waters' surface is a whole new world waiting to be discovered. Flounder and I find a new piece of it everyday."

"Yeah. And we have a Seagull friend, Scuttle, who tells us about the things we don't know about it so we're always learning new things." Flounder added in with excitement.

"Right. And someday I'll be a part of that world for myself, and I'll get to experience and see the things the people up there do too. I know I will, someday. My so-called small world is so much bigger than I could possibly imagine."

"..." Riku was so astound by Ariel's view of her world. It had opened his eyes up to the realization of his own world. Destiny Island was a whole lot bigger than just the two islands he had deemed it for. If only he had taken the time to discover its neighboring islands and its waters, he wouldn't have been in such a rush to run off to other worlds. It made him wish that he had the same mentality that Ariel has ages ago. "That's really great, Ariel. You're a really smart and inquisitive young lady. Never stop wondering about the world around you, and never stop dreaming."

"!" Ariel was taken off guard by the sudden real talk from Riku. But she found his genuine words really nice, and sweet... they made her smile. "Thank you Riku. I will."

"Hm, great."

"So do you want a tour of Atlantis City?"

"Sure. I've got all day."

... Day 78 ...

Beast's Castle

Today was the day Riku would finally face Beast again. He felt ready and he had hoped that Beast was feeling a little better. So remembering the coordinates not to go to, Riku had opened the Dark Corridor into Beast's Castle outside of Belle's room. The hallway led to the left, meaning that Belle was placed in the East Wing. And in a nice room at that; Beast and the rest of the Castle must have high regards for her.

Out in the hallway, a walking, talking clock was startled by Riku's appearance.

"Oh good heavens!"

"?!" Remembering the talking wardrobe, Riku was not surprised to see another living home utensil. He could sense a heart in the clock, along with other hearts roaming the castle. These walking furniture were not inanimate objects, or animated for that matter. "Easy there. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Hogwash! You came through the darkness like one of those confounded Heartless. And near mademoiselle Belle's room no doubt." The clock said accusingly, curling up its arm-bars into fists and hoping on its legs as if ready for a fight. "Well not while I'm standing watch at the door!"

"..." Riku was trying to hold himself from laughing. Though this clock certainly lacks in size, his jester was still noble. "Look. I'm just here to help out with the number of Heartless. Are there still many?"

"Of course there are numerous! We have an abundance of them!" The clock huffed as if it was the obvious thing. "I can't even take one step out of this hall without one popping up out of the Shadows. The master has been tearing through them nonstop, it's been taking so much of his time that he barely sees mademoiselle Belle these days. And with mademoiselle refusing to have dinner with him, they'll never have chance to make up with each other."

"They're fighting?" Riku was surprised and saddened by the news.

"Yes." The clock admitted with no joy at all. "She has been displeased that the master has been fighting the Heartless all by himself. She had begged him to let others help him, but he refused. Both have been so stubborn about this that they refuse to talk to each other anymore. Neither will bend."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Riku couldn't help but feel this was partially his fault. He wished he could do something to get those two on good terms again.

"And with matters worse, the rose is coming close to its last petal. Time is running out to break the spell." The clock said his woes aloud to himself, resting his clock-half on an up lifted arm-bar like a head resting in a hand.

"Ahh, so this place is under an enchantment." Riku concluded, the clock's last statement proving his theory.

"Enchantment?! Ha hahaha! Who said anything about enchantments?" The clock nervously sweat before fuming. "It was that Candelabra, wasn't it? Confound it, Lumiere!"

"I figured it out for myself."

"Oh!" The clock smacked at his clock-face at the realization that he had given away too much.

"So this rose must be the core of the enchantment. What happens when the last petal falls?"

"We're stuck like this forever. We'll never be human again." The clock groaned in woe.

"!" So these furniture 'were' human. But the condition of the spell didn't sound good. "Forever?"

"Forever means forever!" The clock huffed, jumping in the air a little in anger.

"So then how do you break it?"

"Master and the mademoiselle are the key to breaking the spell. But if the two of them won't even talk to each other they'll never break the spell."

"Maybe I should talk to Belle; see if I can get them to make up again."

"Now just wait a second, wait a second." The clock said, running as best he could to block Riku from Belle's door. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"?" Riku tilted his head down at the clock in confusion.

"You've got to let the master make peace with her on his own, or there'll be no sentiment in it, if you know what I mean."

"Honestly, I don't."

"Oh (Huff)! That's because you're still young. You'll understand when you're older." The clocked waved it off. "It's a bond thing."

"A bond thing..." Riku looked down at his heart and clinched a hand over it before looking back at the clock. "I think I get it. It's better to have people apologize on their own than to have a third party push them into doing it."

"Yes, that's right." The clock smiled in his own strange way. "I'm afraid I didn't get your name yet, young man."

"Riku."

"Well then, it's splendid to meet you, Riku. I am Cogsworth of the Household." Cogsworth gave him a polite bow in greeting.

"I'll just call you Cogs, for short." Cogsworth instantly rose up at that, stiffening.

"Please, reframe from butchering my name, young man."

"Sorry Cogsworth. Like I said before, I'm just here to help with the Heartless."

"And we'll honestly take all the help we can get. The master has been running himself ragged with those things. But can you help?" Cogsworth hardly believed that this still growing boy would be of much help when it came to the Heartless.

"!" As if to test Cogsworth's question, Heartless had revealed themselves from the shadow.

"Oh! Good heavens!" Gasped Cogsworth, shaking where he stood.

"I'll handle this." Riku stated, getting between Cogsworth and the Heartless as he summoned his Soul Eater. These were a special kind of Heartless, one of the kind that catered to their specific world. These one's kinda resembled dogs. They barked as they rushed at Riku. Some nipping at his legs while others jumped to nip at his arms. But Riku would smack them back with his blade. "Ah! Back off!"

He would take out four for four more to take their place. This went on eight more times before the darkness had faded as the Heartless in the area were no more.

"Bad Dog." Riku taunted after it was all over, only to realize through his Sense that 'that' is what the breed of Heartless was actually called.

"My word, you are rather good with the blade." Cogsworth complimented with relief that it was all over.

"Thanks. I train really hard."

"Oh I hope there aren't any more of those nasty scoundrels skulking about the castle."

"Not anymore." Riku commented as he un-summoned Soul Eater. His Sense skill had picked multiple darkness patches with Heartless in them before, but now they were gone. Beast must have taken care of them while he took care of the East Wing, Riku assumed. "The Heartless that I Sensed before all around the castle are gone."

"Oh (Sigh), that's a relief. The master must have taken care of them." Cogsworth sighed in relief, placing an handlebar hand were his heart would be.

"That's what I'm guessing." Riku added in agreement. "Well now that the Heartless numbers are taken care of, I guess I'll check up on you guys later."

"Oh! You're leaving so soon?" Cogsworth was startled as Riku summoned up a dark corridor to make his exit. He had hoped that Riku could stay a little longer so the master could thank him for what he had done for the castle. "I'm sure the master would like to share his gratitude to you."

"No it's fine. I came to help with the Heartless and I did, so I'll be on my way. I don't want to trouble Beast anymore than I have."

And with that, Riku walked through the dark corridor. Closing it's portal behind him. At least he got to walk out, and not jump for his life. That was a start.

... Day 79 ...

Agrabah

The exotic world covered in sand. Oasis and Deserts with no Beaches. It reminded Riku of home, but not at all at the same time. The wind's from the east and the sun's from the west met together to make it dry just right for glass. It was hotter than hot, and the black coat was not helping at all. Riku had never really gotten a chance to truly see this world, outside of the memory room in Castle Oblivion; but, now that he did, he was awestruck. It's beauty was like a genuine desert jewel. A far away land compared to his home islands. These lands were harsh and merciless but these people thrived like a desert rose.

This was even better than how Castle Oblivion depicted it. But... all the same... It did seem rather beaten down.

Buildings were bordered up, Merchant Stalls were destroyed and buried in sand. Lovely carpets, jars, and lamps were sand-bleached damaged. The city of Agrabah looked runned-down, by nature or worse.

"Aladdin? Are you back from patrolling? Oh!" Came a soft voice from around the corner, revealing themselves to be none other then one of the seven princesses of heart. Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. She had looked the same as when Riku had last saw her, and she had recognized him regardless of the coat. She was frightened. "It's you!"

"No, wait! Don't be frightened." Riku pleaded, trying to calm her as she started to run away. "Please, I'm not here to take you away."

"..." She paused in mid action. She could sense the sincerity in his heart. He was different than before. This compelled to at least turn her head back to look at him.

"I'm sorry about before... I was new to the worlds and followed the wrong crowd. I was naive and too trusting, they were the first to find me so I didn't question their actions." Riku honestly admitted. "They took advantage of my vulnerability, but that is no excuse. I still decided to ignore my guts and blocked out the voice in my heart telling me what I was doing for them was wrong. My deeds were my own and they got you involved, and for that I am sorry."

"... You've changed." Jasmine finally spoke, at last letting her guard down to him. He was no longer considered a danger. "You're not the same boy as the one that took me to Hallow Bastion. I can still sense the kindness deep in your heart, like I did that day, but you have grown. However, you're still so sad..."

"..." Riku couldn't even deny her words. It was true. "I still feel bad... About all the people I've hurt... All the people I've stepped on for power. And for what? I still nearly lost all the people I was trying to protect and now nothing can be like it was before."

"But is that truly a bad thing?"

"What?" Riku couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"The worlds are constantly changing, and we are with. Nothing stays the same. We grow, we learn, and with the happy along with the harsh lessons of the world we become a better us. It's just how the worlds work." Jasmine explained. "You had fallen for the darkness, but with the pain of falling to it you have learned to never succumb to it again. You accept the darkness that is now forever in you, but you do not embrace it as all of you. You acknowledge your actions, the good and the bad, and you take responsibility for them. In a way, I am grateful for the part I had played in your actions in the past, because it is part of the reason you turned out as you are today."

"!"

"Let us put this matter behind us." Jasmine said, forgiving Riku in her own way. "I believe we have suffered from past hurts long enough."

"I-I... I couldn't agree more." Riku finally nodded in consent and relief that another weight was gone. He felt lighter, and it wasn't because of the heat. He couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Good call, Princess Jasmine."

"Please, just call me Jasmine. I would like for us to be friends, um..."

"Riku." He gave her his name, realizing that they had never been properly introduced.

"Riku." Jasmine repeated, trying out his name. "Then let's get along from now on, Riku."

"Hm, right, of course." Riku consented happily with a nod of his head and a small smile. But then he realized that he had three birds with one stone to take care of. "Tell me, Jasmine, do you remembered what happened at Hallow Bastion?"

"Oh," Jasmine gasped as she thought it over. It has been so long that she thought that it just slipped to the back of her mind. But now that she brought it upfront, she realized that there was barely anything there. "I remember the Keyhole being opened... I remember fighting so hard with the other princesses of heart to keep the heartless out. But... I can't remember how it closed... All I know is that it was closed. Just not 'who' closed it."

"I see..."

"I don't understand. It wasn't too long ago. I don't understand why nothing seems to ring a bell."

"Don't worry, Jasmine, the other princesses of heart are going through the same thing."

"Oh no, that is terrible news!"

"Relax, it's alright, I promise that this is only temporary. But for now let's focus on the condition of your world." Riku said, giving Agrabah's bazaar a look over. "What happened here? Did the Heartless do this?"

"... Well... Maybe yes and no. I believe they did."

"What do you mean?"

"The Heartless keep popping out of every corner in Agrabah. We have been hit unusually frequent by sandstorms. But every time they hit us more Heartless appear. The damage just keeps adding up. There's so little time in betweens the storms that we can't properly rebuild. I don't think they're natural."

"I would say it's a Series of Unfortunate Events, but it's too coincidental to be the case. And besides, I do sense a trace of darkness in the sands that the wind is bringing in. You might be on to something about Heartless interfering. With the constant bombardment building up negativity and dwindling the people's moral it's the perfect ingredients for a Heartless breeding ground."

"Right." Jasmine nodded, glad to see that Riku was agreeing with her. "I asked Aladdin to see if he could get Genie to fixed this. But he says we shouldn't be asking Genie to take care of our problems if they're natural. We can't keep relying on Genie. I know he's right, but still... I'm worried for my people."

"As natural for a noble princess. But who's Aladdin? Who's Genie?" Riku asked, confused at the new names.

"Genie is all-powerful Jinni bound to a lamp to give whomever rubbed it three wishes. That is until Aladdin set him free. Now he's a friend that comes by to visit and lends a helping hand every now and then. And Aladdin is..." Jasmine began to mumble off as her cheeks started to turn pink. At first Riku was worried that the heat was getting to her, but then he felt the little flutters coming from her heart. She wasn't overheating, she was blushing. "He's a boy that I like."

"Oh." Riku couldn't help but smirk at how adorable she was being. It made her blush some more, in embarrassment. She tried to brush off the topic and change the course of their conversation.

"B-but Aladdin is working so hard on the reconstruction of Agrabah. He went outside the city walls to investigate a sandstorm cloud that suddenly up and disappeared yesterday.

"It just vanished?"

"Yes. Aladdin went to go investigate yesterday and then went again today. He doesn't want to be too careful, there are still Heartless roaming around."

"Hm, that's probably wise. Well, I don't think I can help you with your sandstorm numbers. But I can certainly help get your Heartless numbers down."

"Thank you Riku. That would be a really big help to us."

"No problem. I'll just head out to go help Aladdin."

"Are you sure? The desert is a dangerous place for those that don't know their way."

"A lone heart in miles of sand, don't worry, I can find him."

"All right then. But Riku!" Jasmine called out to him before he headed to the city's gate.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. A person off their guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes."

"Okay. Thanks, Jasmine." And Riku thanked all the Blizzard spells that he would cast to make the trip bearable.

... Day 94 ...

Beast's Castle

For the past two weeks Riku had jumped between the world of Agrabah and Beast's Castle to help them with their Heartless overrun. In that time, he got to meet Aladdin and Aboo. Turns out they got along very well. Even in the world of Beast's Castle he got to meet Lumiere and Mrs. Pot and Chip, they easily came to like Riku. Regardless if he helped saved them from Heartless, he was a nice lad to be around. They opened up to him easily, telling him about the happenings of the castle.

Even though Riku had kept coming back to the world of Beast's Castle for days, Riku had yet to run into Beast during his Heartless exterminations. He had to find out from the others that Beast and Belle were still not talking. The news saddened him, but as Cogsworth said before, they needed to sort it out with themselves.

"Oh, you're back." Mrs. Pot greeted Riku as she made her way into the castle's ballroom with Chip.

"Glad to see you!" Chip happily added in with a hop.

"Hey Mrs. Pot. Hey Chip." Riku greeted, turning around all the way to greet them. He was glad they came at this time; he had just got done with taking care of a swarm of Bully Dog Heartless, if they had come any sooner they could've gotten hurt.

"Oh my, taking care of the Heartless? You done a splendid job here." Mrs. Pot complimented as she looked around the ballroom which was spot clean of the darkness.

"Yeah. They seem to be more numerous here out of all the castle for some reason."

"(Sigh) Probably because the master doesn't come here anymore." Mrs. Pot sadly admitted. "He hasn't come here since the castle was put under this spell."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that... This place is very lovely."

"Yes. And it would probably do him some good if he threw a party here sometime."

"Heh, you're probably right."

ROARRR!

"!" All in the ballroom turned towards the door in alarm.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Pot gasped in worry.

"It's the master." Chip said, hiding behind his mother.

"It's coming from the West Wing." Riku deduced, running out of the ballroom to go help Beast. "I'll see what's wrong."

"Be careful." Chip called out to Riku.

"Please, be careful." Mrs. Pot added in agreement.

Riku had taken the main room's left steps up to the West Wing. The moment he came into its halls, Beast was struggling with a dozen Neoshadow Heartless.

"What are these guys doing here? This is not good." Riku said aloud to himself. The sign of Neoshadow Heartless on a world was not a good sign. Their appearance is usually a stepping stone of a world falling to darkness. Radiant Garden was swarming with them, and they were hindering the world's restoration to its former glory.

"What are you doing here?!" Beast's countered to his rhetorical. "I thought I told you not to come back!"

"Well technically you didn't. You said to get out." Riku corrected, coming up to Beast to protect his back. "That demand isn't a solid forever. Looks like you could use some help."

"Speak for yourself. I can handle this myself." Beast gruff, baring his fangs at the Heartless.

"Well that may be. But you shouldn't." Riku put in the last word before rushing at the Heartless.

"This is my Castle. I will not allow you to run amuck it." Beast growled at the heartless, slashing at it with his claws along with a bit of his stone wall. "Get out!"

"C'mon." Riku grunted as he took out his second Neoshadow Heartless. "Hey Beast, I already took out two."

"Hmph, I'm on four." Beast's bragged with a fangy-grin.

"What? Well you're not out scouring me for long."

Together they had taken care to the Neoshadows in no time. Although Beast had done a real number on his carpet and walls.

"Wow, you're really strong, Beast." Riku complimented his work after the fight was all over.

"..." Beast remained quiet, looking at the carpet instead of Riku. "Thank you."

"It's only the truth."

"No. I mean about before." Beast huffed out with a gruff, struggling to get what he wanted to say out. "Thank you for looking after my castle. I don't know what I would do if any of the Heartless had hurt the residences of the Castle, or if they had gotten through to Belle."

"Oh..." Riku was startled that Beast would even thank him for that. Startled, but not ungrateful. In fact, he actually felt really good inside to get praise from Beast. He actually had to fight back a smile. "Don't mention it."

"..." It was a moment when Beast's guarded walls cracked a little. A moment when Beast had come to his own surmise that suppose Riku wasn't as bad as he thought. That maybe, perhaps, that people can grow and change. It was a bitter sweet and strange feeling learning that he was wrong, and if Riku could change then maybe he could change too.

"(Gasp)!"

"!"

"I sense a few Neoshadows trying to hide in the basement cellar." Riku said, pointing at the door across from the West Wings' hall stairs. His eyes there but at the same time far beyond.

"I'm on it!" Beast rushed after them, opening up to Riku enough to actually trust him a little.

"!" But to Riku's surprise, two of them had already been defeated before Beast had even got there. Either they had an unfortunate accident, or somebody else was in the castle and took them out. But who? Whomever they were, they were very good at hiding their hearts. Or maybe... they didn't really have one.

... Day 98 ...

Riku had spent a few more days in Beast's Castle, trying to find the mysterious stranger or strangers that were taking out the Heartless in the castle. But he came up with nothing. He could sense the light of no foreign hearts whenever he was there, but the Heartless just kept miraculously being taken out. However, when he would rush to investigate the area no one was there. Riku was starting to think that his last thought about them not having any hearts was the right idea. Perhaps he couldn't sense their heart's light because there wasn't any there to sense. And Heartless don't commonly, if rarely, display the practice of cannibalism. So if he wasn't dealing with Heartless, he was most likely dealing with Nobodies.

He had most likely unintentionally stumbled upon members of Organization XIII. But for whatever reason they were taking out Heartless, Riku had no clue.

But he had spent too long in one world when there was another being overrun. He had to go check on Agrabah. Opening up a corridor, Riku made his way there.

Agrabah

"Riku!" Jasmine greeted with cheer at Riku's arrival. She was having a conversation with Aladdin when she turned around at sensing Riku's corridor opening.

"Hey," Riku greeted, looking around the city. "Things look... different."

Things were different. In fact the world seemed lighter. Riku could see a miraculous decrease in Heartless, the darkness had dwindled around this world.

"Things are different now. The sandstorms had stopped and the Heartless have stopped popping up as frequent." Aladdin happily reported.

"Really? Just so suddenly? That's great." Riku was happy that this world was in better shape.

"Well yeah, about that, it's the strangest thing." Aladdin honestly confessed, scratching his head in perplexity. "Turns out there was a really big sandstorm building up, the biggest one so far. We were worried that it was going to do a real number on us when suddenly it just vanished."

"It just vanished? How?"

"We don't know." Jasmine answered. "But with its disappearance so did the numbers of Heartless."

"Well that's great news. But still questioning. I think I'll go give it a look. Where was the sandstorm before?"

"It was about halfway in the desert between Agrabah and the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin pointed out the direction from the open city gate. "You can't miss it, it's by the ruins buried in the sand."

"Got it, thanks."

Some time later

"Whew, this sun is killer. Deep Freeze!" Riku said, casting another Blizzard on himself. He had finally made it to the ruins, it was only about half a day's walk. "This is the place."

He looked and looked around, but he found no traces of a sandstorm or the darkness. This place had been cleared.

"Hmm, there must be something here."

"What are you looking for?"

"!" Riku jumped back in alarm at the sound of a new voice. He was caught off guard when the person behind the voice was so big... and blue. Didn't help much that he was accompanied by a flying carpet. There was magic in the carpet, along with a heart, but not the same as the residence in Beast's Castle. And speaking of magic, there was great power in this blue person.

"Geez, why does everyone keep doing that? I'm not that scaring?" The blue being pouted.

"Anyone would startle if you sneak up on them like that." Riku countered in his defense. "Who are you? I sense great Magic in you."

"Oh well, I could ask you the same thing." The being added back, looking Riku over even lifting his arm to examine him. "It's been a while since I've countered a Cetra. You Ancients haven't been on this world for many millennia."

"(Gasp)! You know what I am?"

"Pfft, of course I do, Silly." The being huffed with a laugh, pinching Riku's cheek with a shake before letting go. "Magical beings can sense each other."

"Wait, really?"

"There are Magical beings all around the scattered worlds and you've never had a chance to notice you naturally sense them?" The blue being retorted in disbelief. "Geez pal, where have you been?"

"Not really getting out much. But I'm learning." Riku rubbed his arm, slightly embarrassed from his lack of knowledge. He felt as an Ancient he should know these things.

"Well, allow us to be one of your first encounters." The blue being encouraged taking a bow before shooting up with fireworks that wrote out his name. "You, my young friend, are looking at the one and only, never duplicated, Genie of the Lamp!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're Genie."

"That's right. He can be taught!" Genie lightly teased, popping on a magic graduation hat and diploma on Riku that disappeared into smoke soon after, before giving the carpet just as grand of an introduction. "And here's the rug man, with the tassels and the smooth moves that'll knock your feet off the ground, Carpet!"

"Whoa." Carpet circled around Riku in his own form of a hug, and gently rubbed against his cheek before joining back with Genie. "(Chuckle) It's nice to meet you two."

"Oh thank you. Boy, it's nice to have you on our world." Genie magically pulled out a mic as if he was on a talk show then placed it over to Riku like an interview. "Hi, where you from? What's your name?"

"Riku." He had to quirk an eyebrow at Genie's antics.

"Riku. Aww the name is too short to nickname." Genie pouted making his mic poof away into smoke.

"Boy, Aladdin was right about you, Genie. You are very energetic." Riku commented with a friendly smirk.

"You know Al?!"

"Uh yeah." Riku said with slight nervousness as Genie grabbed both his arms and got in his face that their eyes nearly touched.

"Well any friend of Al's is a friend of mine!" Genie cheered, wildly shaking Riku's hand. "Put her there, Pal!"

"Whoa." Riku had to wait for everything to stop spinning after the hand shake. All that shaking made him wobbly and dizzy. "Good arm there."

"So, what brings you to these parts?" Genie asked before conjuring up Palm trees with hammocks that he put them all in, along with a nice cold drink in their hands with little umbrellas and orange wedges. "Are you here on vacation? Though I gotta say, you didn't pick the right spot on this world. There's not even an Oasis around here."

"No, that's not it. I'm here to investigate the big sandstorm that disappeared." Riku corrected.

"Oh that, pfft. Turns out it was a giant Antlion Heartless that was luring in the smaller ones." Genie brushed it off while twirling his drink to stur. "I was wondering whether or not to handle it for Al, since Heartless sandstorms are certainly not Natural. But it turns out those kids in black coats took care of it."

"Wait, what?!" Riku shot upright in his hammock, dropping his drink in the sand. "Kids in black coats?!"

"Yeah, two of them. Their coats look a lot like yours." Genie added on. "One of them reminded Carpet and I of a friend. A funny looking guy with spiky, brown hair."

"Sora?!" Now that news made Riku flip out of his hammock and onto his butt in the sand.

"Yeah that's the guy!" Genie snapped a finger and pointed at Riku as if he helped pieced together a thought. Carpet nodded as well.

"How do you know Sora?"

"Well I met him before." Genie answered, oblivious to Riku's actual question.

"No, I mean, how do you 'remember' Sora?"

"Am I not suppose to?" Now Genie was the one quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes! A being with power over Sora's memories altered their chains and made it where everyone who met Sora forget about him." Riku said, still flabbergasted that he meet someone, or two people, on another world that didn't forget Sora.

"Huh, well that explains why Al hadn't brought up the little guy in a while." Genie thought aloud before answering Riku's inner question. "Magical beings tend to have resistance to powers like that. You'd have to be more powerful, or more likely older, than the being for your powers to actually work."

Suddenly Genie poofed out of his hammock while Carpet flew out of his. Once up again, Genie aged himself to look like a decrepit, old man with a long beard and a red sash belt that didn't fit.

"And I'll tell you something, we're reeeeaaally old." Genie played along until he changed into himself again but overly muscular and buff, flexing his muscles while Carpet looked to be doing the same thing. "But still in our prime!"

"I can see that. So that explains a lot..." That ctually accounts for Cheshire Cat in Wonderland, along with his Mom. And probably even Merlin, but he had never taken the time to ask him about Sora, he just assumed that Merlin forgot. But putting that aside to get back to the other thing Genie had said. The only other beings that wear the same black coat as him are king Mickey and members of Organization XIII. And since he said there were two, that rules out Mickey. Not to mention that one of them felt like Sora to them means that Sora has a Nobody running around. "Aw crap."

"Crap is right, Togfoundit."

"!" The grump of a new presence caught all three of them in alarm as they turned to face him. He looked like a giant, black furred, anthropomorphized cat. If Riku didn't know any better he would have though that he was a dog. And judging by his appearance, Riku took a big guest that this character was from the same world as king Mickey- if he had to go by Donald and Goofy's appearance too. He looked to be wearing armor colored in shades blue and purple shirt and pants with suspenders, and large navy blue and white sneakers.

"I see what you mean there, Buddy." Genie loudly whispered to Riku's ear in front of his hand. Finally understanding how it felt the other way around to have someone sneak up on you like that.

"Those dagnabbit kids ruining my chance of getting my wish from the lamp and now they ruined my chance to build up my Heartless army. Oh why doesn't things run Pete's way on this horrible, desert world?" This so called Pete groaned out the last part. But what he said had alarmed the three of them.

"What are doing building up a Heartless army?" Riku asked suspiciously, putting his guard up.

"I don't have the time nor the need to answer you punks!" Pete huffed, stomping up and down in frustration. Behind him a Dark Corridor opened up. "I've got better things to do! There's still plenty of strong Heartless on other worlds ready to join my ranks. So bye bye, Suckers!"

"Hey, get back here!" Riku shouted to Pete as he laughed in his own shoulder shaking way with his nose in the air. He continuing walking into his corridor, ignoring Riku. Frustrated and with questions Riku ran after him before he disappeared. "Hey!"

But Pete was gone and so was his corridor. Riku had run into nothing that was once where Pete stood. And who knows where he was now.

"Darn! He got away." Riku hissed with regret.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much, Riku." Genie encourage, coming over to Riku along with Carpet.

"Why is that?" Riku asked, turning to the side to look back at them.

"Because that looks to be a chronic bumbler. I don't see him doing any real harm in the future."

"I hope you're right."

... Day 116 ...

After retracing his steps on previously visited worlds for any signs of Organization XIII, or Pete for that matter, Riku had decided to take his search to a new world. He had opened his dark corridor in what appears to be the forest of this world. Passed the trees, in the distance, he could see a city and the massive Coliseum that stood proudly in its center.

Olympus Coliseum

It was a world that he remembered sensing Sora visiting a couple of times. So if Riku played his cards right, maybe he could kill three birds with one stone.

"AHHaahhh!"

"!"

Better make that four.

Riku rushed towards the scream of what sounded like a damsel in distress. Running passed trees and through bushes until he came to an opening where the young woman seemed to run out into too. She seemed tired and out of breath, mostly from running for a long period. Her exhaustion made her trip on her long, pink dress. But she got up on her orange-sandaled feet again to keep running when the Stalward Blade Heartless that was chasing her rushed out as well and pinned her down with its blades.

"Ugh, I swear, you brainless Heartless, let me go or I'll- yeh!" She turned herself over from where she was trapped and uppered kicked the Heartless' torso. When it didn't budge she started swinging wild punches at it. It pulled its head back at that, but was getting annoyed with its prey. It lifted up one blade arm to strike. All the woman could do was crawl back on her elbows with her now free space and then tried to block it with her arms when she couldn't get away. "Don't even think about! You-"

"Hey!" Riku roared at the Heartless, drawing both of their attention as he Rushed the Heartless and forced it back with his shoulder. "Back off."

"Huh?" The woman seemed stunned at the sudden help... and a little confused of her rescuer. She looked up at Riku from her spot, sitting upright on her hands. The two purple sashes on her dress were a little rattled by the tussle; especially the one under her bust, the other one on her hips already seemed loose. The orange, spiral pendants holding her dress straps and her hip sash on her right waist reflected in the sunlight. Her magenta eye shadow, that brought out her violet eyes, and her pink lipstick seemed to stay in place. Even her thick hair, tied in a ponytail with a yellow band, that curled at the end seem fine. With the exception of a few strands. Her hair was brown, but had a very faint violet tint. She kinda reminded him of his mother, except for the unbelievably thin waist that held her upper half together with her wide hips. She looked at the misplaced strands in her face and blew them back in annoyance. "I can handle this."

"..." Riku neither corrected her nor agreed. He moved his eyes back to the Heartless and summoned Soul Eater. "Excuse me, ma'am."

The Heartless met him halfway, their blades met. For awhile it was a series of parries. Thinking it had the advantage of two blades was the Heartless' downfall. It had left its torso open, giving Riku the chance to strike. He got in a few combo Cuts in before ending the Heartless with a Deathblow slash. The Heartless was destroyed, and the hearts within it released.

While this was going down, the young woman had gotten on her feet again. Wiping off her dress and straightened it up again. Once the fight was over, she approached him.

"Nice job, Junior." She complimented with a smirk.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Megara." The woman introduced herself, giving a quick salute before checking out her nails while resting her other hand on her tilted hip. "My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had many friends."

"?"

"So," she looked away from her nails back at him. "Do you got a name, kid?"

"Riku."

"Hah, are you always this articulate?" Meg teased at his choice of few words sentences.

"So I've been told."

"Well, Riku, you're an interesting boy." She said while heading over to a tree with uplifted roots to take a seat. "Are you from around here?"

"So how did you get mixed up with the Heartless?" Riku asked, changing the subject.

"The Heartless with blades? Pfft. I came out here to watch Herc train when a bunch of Heartless showed up. He was throwing them around when one of them saw me, and tried to steal my heart. I ran, he chased. I said 'back off', and he thought that my heart was screaming to him 'take me, I'm yours'." Meg said with her arms crossed until the last part when she entwined her fingers together in a fake lovey-dovey jesture.

"?"

"(Sigh) Don't worry, Junior, you'll get the joke when you're older."

"Meg!"

"!" They both turned at the sound of her name. A muscular guy in gladiator armor came rushing out into the opening to them, holding a Cannon Heartless that he crushed in between his hands. The hearts releasing from it as the remains faded away.

"Ah-Are you alright?" He asked in a panicked concern.

"You're just in time, Hercules." Meg smirked, leaning back against the tree trunk. She bent a leg up to rest a hand on, leaving the right leg to dangle, while she used her right hand to point at Riku with her thumb. "I just got saved by Junior here."

"!" Riku was caught off guard at being put in the spotlight.

"Really?! Thank you for saving Meg!" Hercules said, unbashfully pulling Riku up in a bear hug. One that nearly squeezed the life out of Riku, but he would never show it. Riku had to hold back the needed gasp for air when Hercules finally let him go and stepped back to look him over. Man, that guy was strong. "But how did you fight a Stalward Blade on your own like that?"

"The kid's got potential." Meg commented with subtle encouraging praise.

"He certainly does if he took out that caliber of Heartless on his own." Hercules agreed, getting into a hero pose. "Say, why don't I introduce you to Phil. He's a great trainer. He'll help you bring out the best of your potential and unlock the hero within."

'The hero within...' Riku thought to himself. "Phil?"

"He's the trainer of heroes, along with mine, he runs the Olympus Coliseum in Thebes which is not too far from here." Hercules explained. "So what do you say, want to come? We've got great tournament Games that come frequently that'll test your skill."

"!" Riku was not going to lie, he was tempted. A fighting tournament that brought out the best fighters to challenge each other. Now that was his kind of Games- unknown to his knowledge, just like his father. But, he had other things to do. "Sorry. I have other things to take care of."

"That's fine," Herc brushed off Riku delay to his offer with no trouble. "I'll just ask Phil to set up for you and it'll be there whenever you're ready."

"It might take me a while to get there. Are you sure?" Riku said, not finding it in him to politely refuse.

"Of course. The offer still stands." Hercules answered with a nod. "It's the lease I can do after you saved Meg."

"Well, thanks." Riku said in gratitude. "I think I'll be going now."

"Wait. It's dangerous out here, Heartless are still around. Do you want to walk with us back to the city?" Hercules offered in slight concern for Riku.

"Thanks, but that's not the direction I'm going." Riku politely declined. "I've got to head out to take care of some things. Oh! I forgot to ask. Have you guys ever met a boy with a keyblade?"

"Never heard of a keyblade before in my life." Meg honestly said, slashing a palm down hand in a zilch jesture.

"Hmm, I think I do remember someone like that. But I can't remember who." Hercules said. Cupping his chin in his hand as he tapped a finger on it in thought. He tried and he tried, but nothing was coming up.

"..." Riku figured as much. It was just like Genie said. There was a great power in Hercules, strong enough to keep this world safe from Heartless. But it was not Magic, more like Strength. It would not protect Hercules from the influence of Naminé's re-chaining of memories. With all that out of the way it was time for Riku to go. He would not visit this world until Sora was back. "Thanks anyway guys. Until later then."

"See you soon!" Hercules waved him off with more strength in his wave than Meg's.

"Bye bye, Junior."

... Day 117 ...

Beast's Castle

Riku had returned to Beast's Castle to help with the Heartless inflation. They still kept coming, and Riku hasn't found the reason why yet. But for now, he could be happy that he cleared them out of the area for the day.

It was now nightfall, and he had just taken out the last Heartless in the front Courtyard of the castle.

"(Sigh) I think that's all of them." Riku said aloud to himself.

"Not quite."

"!" Riku grew alarmed at the sound of Kadaj, turning towards his voice only to have to Block/Counter a Neoshadow Heartless. The Heartless dissipated itself into dark flames at its destruction from Riku. Blowing the remaining dark smoke away with gush of wind from the slash of his blade; Riku looked up to Kadaj standing on the castle's rooftop, resting an arm on one of the gargoyles. But he wasn't alone. "!"

"Look at that. Little brother's trying to be a Good Samaritan." Yazoo smoothly said, the subtle mocking in his words as he smirked at the end. Yazoo was leaning the side of his body on the left side of the gargoyle to the right of Kadaj's, his arms crossed.

"Hmph, a worthless act." Kadaj huff with disapproving disgust, turning his head away at the thought of it. Why would his little brother deny the darkness to play pretend with the light? He was a being of darkness, just like them. It was about time that he accepted it. Or else they would show him. Kadaj smiled at that, turning back to face Riku, he rather liked that idea.

"Hey little brother," Loz shouted down to Riku from his spot, crouched down between the two gargoyles. "You miss us?"

"Of course he doesn't." Yazoo brushed off without a care.

"He's been destroying Heartless all this time he probably wants nothing to do with beings of darkness like us." Kadaj added in.

"Don't cry Loz." Yazoo soothed to him with no sympathy as Loz started to quietly bawl, holding back his tears poorly.

"But he forgets that he's one of us." Kadaj mocked down to Riku, his face starting to turn sadistic. "Beings created from the darkness itself!"

"You're wrong! We all came from the light!" Riku shot back up to them. Hoping that his words would reach them, hoping that they would remember...

"Ha-hahah! You fool..." Kadaj laughed at Riku, the others smirking at Riku's words as well. "You've been playing make-believe in the light for so long that you've forgotten what you really are. Let us remind you. Let us ALL remind you!"

"!" Riku got on guard as all three of his brothers got ready for action.

"It's time to wake up, little brother!" Kadaj taunted before jumping off the roof at Riku. Yazoo and Loz followed suit, Loz jumping down with a silent 'wee'.

"!" Riku had to Dash out of the way as Yazoo and Loz fired dark bullets at him while they dropped. Left and Right before having to bring up Soul Eater to block Kadaj's katana blades.

"I'm so glad you're putting up more of a fight." Kadaj said with sadistic glee, leaning his head in between their blades to look at him. The force of Kadaj's impact knocked Riku back, but not off his feet. Kadaj supported himself with one foot on Riku's bent knee and the other on his chest.

"I don't want to fight you guys." Riku insisted with a plea for them to decease this conflict.

"Do you hear yourself?! You still play the part as one from the light! You play it well!" Kadaj laughed at Riku before he got serious and bitter. "By alas, when I look into myself, I think that's what I hate about you most."

"!" Riku was shocked, hurt by his words. But he didn't have time to feel that pain as Yazoo and Loz started to fire again. "Nh!"

Riku was shocked that they would still fire with Kadaj right on top of him. But Kadaj just smirked, using his feet to kick off of Riku's chest and leap back as Loz and Yazoo finally came down. They dropped with a silent and graceful hero-drop, rising from their bent knee to start their attack again.

Yazoo continued to fire from his spot, while Loz Rushed at Riku. Bringing out his shock knuckle as he went in for the punch.

Riku Dodged, moving his body to the side and leaning left and right as he felt the static from the knuckle graze him by. But Loz wasn't just punching, his kicks came to play as a threat, displaying martial arts prowess to Riku. Riku showed his in turn, using his training to alter the flow of direction of his attacks. Only using his blade again when he wanted to regain the distance between them.

"Heh," Loz smirked at Riku in taunt, jesturing with his hand to 'come at him.'

And he did. Only to get a surprise as Loz leaped back and Kadaj took his place.

"Dh!" Riku grunted as he had to block Kadaj's blade. Only for Yazoo to jump in from his side and fire at him at pointblank. Riku crouched down in a duck, leaping up afterwards to try and upper slash Yazoo. But he jumped back, using the dull side of Riku's Soul Eater to propel himself back to the distance he had before, giving Riku a kick along the way for good measures.

The kick knocked Riku back, disconbobulating him for a moment as he stepped back and shook the sting out of his jaw. A Courtyard Gargoyle was now right beside him.

"Arhaa!" Loz roared as he jumped in for a Quake powered punch.

"!" The statue made it so Riku couldn't jump back, so he Dashed to the side. A small crater was left where he once stood. "Are you serious?!- !"

But Riku couldn't complain long how Loz's move could've killed him, Loz had instantly Dashed at him afterwards for a gut punch. That landed.

The breath was knocked out of him as the impact threw him back. But they wouldn't give him rest, Kadaj jumped for a kick while he was in midair. Riku was forced to pull himself together and bring up his blade to Block as Kadaj was coming in for a slash as well.

"Ah!" Riku cried out in slight pain as Yazoo shot Soul Eater out of his hand. The blade impaled into the stone, paved ground.

"Darkness!" Both Yazoo and Loz shouted as they shot out a Dark Thundara at Riku. Riku was going to go grab his blade, but instead opted that it would be better to but up a Barrier.

"Defense!" Riku shouted, casting the spell. The Dark Thundaras landed and spread out around the Barrier, leaving smoke in their wake.

"Heh-hehehe." Yazoo chuckled at Riku's attempt of defense, seeing it as a challenge. He marched toward Riku, bombarding his Barrier with bullets to try and break it.

"Heh!" Loz saw the Barrier the same way, Rushing in to bombard the Barrier with his punches.

"Ah," the constant attack was too much strain on Riku to keep the Barrier up for long. So at last, when the break between attacks was timed just right, he let it down. Kicking Loz back while he was open.

Kadaj smirked at the fight Riku had in him. He was much more fun than he was last time.

'Someone has been training.' Kadaj grinned to himself at the thought. Jumping back into the fray Riku met him halfway as their blades clashed once again. "Heh-he."

"Tch." Riku was stomped. He would never beat them like this and he knew it. He had gotten strong. Strong enough to take them all on at the same time and last, but this couldn't go on for long.

"C'mon, little brother." Kadaj taunted at him. "You're so blind to the darkness."

"!" That's it! Riku closed his eyes.

"Gh!" Kadaj grunted in pain and shock that Riku had landed a perfect slash.

His eyes were closed, but he could see. He could see the darkness. The smell of darkness gave the three of them away, but the darkness behind his lids gave their actions away before they even did them. The darkness made Riku see the darkness from them. He could read them. He could win.

"Tst," Kadaj hissed, labeling Riku's last hit as a lucky cut. He Rushed back at Riku, but Riku had Dodged as if he saw him coming a mile away and had a Counter ready before Kadaj's legs even stopped moving. Kadaj took the hit and was forced to jump back.

Yazoo started firing at him, frustrated when Riku Dodged them with more ease. The fact that he did it with his eyes closed really struck a nerve with him, which was a hard thing to accomplish.

Loz came at him with his shock knuckle at his side while Kadaj closed in on the other.

"Burn!" Riku shouted as he shot out a Firaga of both Dark and not all around, knocking all three of them back with damage.

"Tch!" Kadaj was frustrated, he was angry and confused. No one has ever casted a Dark and Light version on the same spell. Such a mix of darkness and light was impossible. "What are you...?"

Battered and bruised his three older brothers were forced to retreat to the Forgotten City on Radiant Garden.

"..." As Riku watched them disappear he couldn't help asking himself the same question. He looked at his hands as if they were strangers to him. The same hands that can use the darkness and the light. "I don't know..."

But one thing was for sure, this fight had taught him a valuable lesson. To see the darkness you have to be in darkness. He would have to tap in to the darkness within him to hone this new discovered skill. But... He couldn't jump head first into this. He would have to do some training, learn some control.

It looks like he won't be using his regular eyes for a while.

*** Author's Notes ***

Time-line for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and this story... continued: On day 50 Roxas wakes up. Xion is sent on solo missions on her own, as well as Roxas, from days 51-71. In which time Axel returns on day 71, his return delayed due to the fact he was searching for Naminé in Castle Oblivion on the side while focusing on finding the Chamber that the Organization's boss, Xemnas, was looking for called the Chamber of Waking. Both missions had turned out unsuccessful.

Day 74 Axel and Roxas find Xion after she has been missing on mission for over 10 days. Turns out she lost the use of her Keyblade while on a mission to take on a giant Heartless, she'd defeat a Heartless only for another to pop up, making the hearts she gathered from them go to the next Heartless thus not collected for the Organization. So Roxas vouched to collect double the Heartless for her while she stayed close to him during missions until she got the use of her Keyblade back, in order to keep her from seeming useless to the Organization so they wouldn't turn her into a Dusk. And Axel would keep quiet about it all and cover for them- especially on day 96 when Saïx almost had them going on separate missions to both Beast's Castle and Agrabah. But Xion eventually got her Keyblade back while they were in Beast's Castle, which was good since Saïx sent them both on separate missions the next day, leaving Roxas to deal with the giant Heartless in Agrabah.

(Just so you know, only two days are used when Riku is in the same world as Roxas- Beast's Castle. But their both in separate, and cut off areas on Roxas's point, and never met. The other times Riku is visiting worlds the day after, or sometimes before, Roxas. That also applies for Xion too.)

(Also, I kid you not, Red Lobster Inn was literally the name of the establishment that Honest John, Gideon the Cat, and the Coachman met to do their shady business in the Disney Pinocchio movie. I laughed my guts out when I saw this after rewatching the movie again after so many years.)


	13. Chapter 13

The Revelation in the Reprieve

... Day 118 ...

It was a lovely day. As lovely as a recovering world would allow. But... Aeris would gladly bare it. It has been so long since Radiant Garden had a peaceful day like this. There were no Heartless attacks, no citizens in need of healing, it was a lovely day of rest. The sky shined brightly in its sunless, pink hue. Although Aeris did miss the sun, this was still nice.

Nice enough for her to take out a book to read and rest under the tree in her backyard. Even though she was relaxed, Aeris still worried about Riku, about her family, about Sora and the others. But there was nothing she could do for them now. She would have to trust in their own power. In the end, the people in her heart always come back to her.

Speaking of which.

"(Sigh) Sephiroth, I know you're here." She closed her eyes with a long exhale as she shut her book and rested it on her lap. Turning her face towards the shadows in the corner of her flowerbed. Her eyes seeing what was hiding within it. "Come out. You know there's no use hiding from me."

"Hm..." Sephiroth morphed from the shadows. "How did you know it was me?"

"Cetras can Sense each other. And besides," Aeris said with a smoke. "I recognize your heart anywhere."

"..." Sephiroth didn't comment on that remark, both the one implying that he was an Ancient as well and had a heart. He just didn't feel like it today. "What are you doing?"

"Resting. Like all living things occasionally need to do."

"Hmph, waste their insignificant short time of breathing?"

"To replenish themselves." Aeris corrected, lifting up a hand from her lap to beckon him over. "You look pretty tired yourself. Come. Rest with me."

".." Sephiroth just stared at the Ancient flowergirl, wondering if she truly meant what she was saying or if she had lost her mind. He was the enemy to all that she stands for, maybe this was a trick. Either way, he was too intrigued and curious to see where this would go. So without any guard, he made his way towards her.

"Don't step on the flowers," Aeris commanded as he made his way to her through the flowerbed.

"I do what I want." Sephiroth coolly said back, subconsciously avoiding the flowers with each step.

"Hm, as you always do. (Gasp)?!" She comments back with no malice, only to be startled as he nonchalantly kicked her book out of her lap and replaced it with his head as he lied down in front of her. "Am I your pillow now?"

"You're soft enough." Sephiroth retorted with a smirk, turning to rest on his side, breathing her in. 'She smells nice. The scent of Light disgusts me. But hers is... soothing. Natural. Just like her...'

Sephiroth waited, to see what she would do next. Would she protest his actions, would she try to push him off? Anyway, with his strength, he wasn't going anywhere. But it would be amusing to see her try.

"..." Aeris looked down at his face. Knowing that even with his eyes closed and his sudden silence that he was still awake. Even so, he looked so peaceful, just like old times... It brought a smile to her face.

"!" Sephiroth was slightly taken off guard as she gently ran a hand down his head. Her fingers softly brushing through his hair. It was startling but pleasant. Sephiroth wasn't use to anyone else getting this close. Usually, they would have met Masamune and their end by now.

"This is nice..." Aeris said, her hand continuously running down his platinum mane. "Just like old times..."

"Old times?" Sephiroth question looking up at her with his eyes.

"We use to do this all the time, long ago. You would stay by my side as I faced and got over my fear. And over time, we just did this so you could rest..."

"..." Sephiroth had no recollection of this, but... He felt something twitch inside him. "Fear?"

"Hm," Aeris nodded down to him. "I use to be afraid of the sky. I had never seen it before in my prison lab, and its vastness frightened me... Don't you remember?"

"..." Sephiroth closed his eyes once again. Closing himself away. From what?

"Please, Sephiroth, can't you remember anything...? About Shinra...? About us?"

"..." Sephiroth clenched his eyes closed tighter. His head... hurt...

"(Sigh) You must be tired..." Aeris concluded, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes. Using her other hand, she placed her hand on his forehead and began channeling a Cure spell to him. "Here. This will help the fatigue."

"..." It did soothe the headache, but it brought on something else. In the darkness behind his eyelids, he began to... see... things...

...

 _The first memory of Sephiroth's existence was a blur. All he could see was jumbles of color through the cold, glass of the nursy tube he was kept in. Mumbled voices of a man and a woman in white arguing. The woman screaming with cries as the man laughed. The woman's head was brown and long as it stood up to flow down, this must have been her hair. The mans was black and slinked down like a rats tail. Sephiroth could see a darkness in them, especially in the man. But the woman's darkness... was eating her..._

 _"Please give him back!"_

 _"That is impossible. He was created purposely for the Jenova Project and to keep a species alive. After his birth, he is now the property of Shinra Corps Science Department, as you agreed to."_

 _"Please give him back! I just want to see him!"_

 _"Gwaw, haw, haw! What do you care?! He's not even your son!" The man laughed at her in mockery._

 _"He came from my body!"_

 _"Only," The man continued to mock and taunt at her. "He came from Jenova's egg and my genius DNA which were inserted into you as a surrogate donor. You agreed to this and the terms applied willingly and in full conscious, Doctor! Whether for the glory of science or from misguided guilt for another man is of no concern to me. Regardless of which, you have played your part, and now it is time for you to leave."_

 _"You can't do this!"_

 _"This is my lab, I can do whatever I want. I don't see what the problem is, Dr. Crescent. You couldn't wait to get rid of him when you were carrying him."_

 _"You Monster!" It looked like she grabbed his... 'lab coat?' tighter, but the darkness consuming her body made her weak._

 _"Gwaw, haw, haw! And how is your experiment doing?" The man mocked in a meaning that only she would understand. She let go of his lab coat in frustration and disgust._

 _"I don't know! I don't know, I don't care!"_

 _"We're through here. Get out of my lab." The man escorted her to the door none-the-gently, her weak state made her unable to put up much of a fight. Even as she was being pushed out, she pleaded._

 _"Please let me see him! Just Once!"_

 _Even though all was a blur and mumble, Sephiroth could remember Her voice so clearly. He could remember feeling her presence around him like she was actually there. A darkness the soothed around him like a dark, cruel lullaby._

 ** _"Foolish woman. She has served her purpose as a vessel for my offspring and will die from the aftermath of my Darkness. Humans are so pathetically weak, they break so easily. Oh how I miss toying with them. That imbecile Hojo is nothing but a pebble compared to Dr. Gast. He was so gentle while handling me, but still respectful and scared at the same time (Soft Laugh). Oh how I would have loved to have used him instead. But Hojo has served his purpose. Isn't that right, my son?_**

 ** _"My beautiful, little boy. My Dark Harbinger. You will bring calamities to the Worlds and bring them to Darkness. (Chuckle) Just like I did long ago. You will bring me pride and joy, my Dark Angel. My Sephiroth..."_**

 _..._

 _A few years had gone by, and Sephiroth was still in the clutches of Hojo. Sephiroth had come to learn that he was in one of the highest Floors of Shinra Corp, in the part which was the Science Department. It took up two Floors, the only two Floors that Sephiroth ever knew, Floor 67 and 68. He was kept in a holding cell made of armored glass, on Floor 67, along with the other experiments, only his cell had a cot and a proper latrine. He would be fed through the slide door by one of the lab assistants and could only come out to be washed and for experiments. Both would take place on Floor 68._

 _They would make him exercise, testing his limit each time to see how much stronger he would get. It was a continuous slope up. Soon he would be stronger than humans. An amazing feat for a toddler still developing. They would take blood samples, inject things into him to see how he would react. Diseases would cause him discomfort, but eventually, his Ancient body would burn them away. But the worse for him was when they would soak him completely in a tube of Mako, or liquefied Lifestream, as he learned. It made him feel weird, he couldn't describe it but he didn't like it. It felt wrong._

 _Other times they would just observe him, taking notes. He developed faster than humans mentally. He was only a little over three-years-old and already had the mental capacity of a Six Grader. They educated him, taught him to talk, read, write, and gave him science and history lessons. They gave him what he needed to function in normal society, but never any emotional contact. Sephiroth had never experienced love or parental nurture from the assistances or even his father. He had no idea what such actions would be like._

 _Since he never built such a bond with any of them there, he wouldn't talk to them. He didn't trust them. No... more than that. He hated them. They would ask questions on how he was feeling, or if he ever felt different._

 _But he said nothing. He would never tell them. He wouldn't even tell them when he had enough with the experiments, he would just collapse. And later on, he would learn to collapse once alone inside his cell so that they would never see him weak. And above that... He would never tell them about the voices he could hear. Their voices, inside their heart, and beyond the walls of his building confinement. They were mostly jumbles, words unable to be picked up, but emotions that were strong and individually their own. He could hear and sense the hearts of all in the lab, which were mostly dark and secretive. Another reason why he didn't trust them._

 _Well, except for one._

 _Dr. Gast, he was a kind scientist that would come to visit Sephiroth as much as could. But he lived a long ways away, based on how far off Sephiroth could sense his heart, so the visits weren't as frequent. But when they were, they were nice. The Floor would automatically come under his command, even Dr. Hojo as he couldn't light a candle to Dr. Gast's brilliance. Hojo was just a hack-job that just randomly spliced genes together to see what would come out, and copied after Dr. Gast's work rather poorly at that. Dr. Gast consistently argued with Hojo about his treatment of Sephiroth and would go up to the higher Floors, that Sephiroth has only heard of, to speak to the higher ups. But they did nothing about it, so Hojo continued with his actions. Even so, Dr. Gast would personally visit Sephiroth. Teaching him what he knows, telling him story's, and giving him treats. There was a light in Dr. Gast that was rather refreshing like a snow mountain breeze that Sephiroth had only heard of but would soon learn in the future. His grin was pleasant and held no hidden motives like the others on these Floors. It was rather soothing, and would even make the voice of his mother swoon a little. He had a gruff bear look to him that was still soft, especially in the eyes. He would rub and pat Sephiroth's head... It was the only positive reinforcement that Sephiroth ever received in this place..._

 _But when he was gone, all Sephiroth had left were the voices. Not all the voices were just noise and clutter, one voice sounded clear. The dark, soothing yet cruel voice that has been around since his first memory. She called herself his mother; she called herself Jenova. She didn't make her appearance often. But when she did, a darkness would come over Sephiroth's heart. She would drive him to do things which he would hold back on in fear of disciplinary actions from Hojo. She would always tell him that they were weak and he could crush them in his hands, but his chains were too strong. Mental chains were harder to break than physical ones. Aside from that, he wanted as little interaction with Hojo as possible. The man was insufferable and a simpleton, 'that' he and his mother could agree on._

 _Her presence was not welcomed, but at the same time not unwelcomed. Sometimes her voice would be deceptively soft and gentle, other times she would be shrieking like a banshee. Even so, this became normal to him. Just another unchanged part in his routine existence._

 _Or so he thought._

 _One day, out of the blue, a new specimen was dropped into the cell right next to him. Or specimens, if he was being accurate._

 _It was a woman with a Light so bright in her heart that it filled up the room. Sephiroth was taken aback, he had never felt so much light come from one person's heart before. He was so use to being surrounded by hearts filled with darkness that when he bumped into someone with barely a drop of it he was unnerved, but at the same time fascinated. The woman had thick, long, wavy hair tied up into a half-ponytail and flowed down her back like a stream. Her hair was light brown like chestnuts, and her eyes were a vibrant green like the Lifestream. Her spaghetti strapped dress was red and went down to her ankles, close to her light earth colored slipper shoes. She had a purple sash that hung on her hips and down on her left like a second half-skirt. She was lovely both outside and inside in a way that Sephiroth had never seen before in his short life. But for some reason, what truly brought him in was the wrapped up baby she held tightly in her arms._

 _She was practically thrown into her cell by Hojo's lackeys as Hojo watched. She was forced to catch herself with one hand as she fell to the ground, still holding her baby close in protection as she fell to her knees. She was crying, not just from her handling, she was crying before she was brought here. Her heart was telling Sephiroth so. Once she saw that her whimpering baby was okay, she turned back to Hojo with barely the closest thing Sephiroth could recognize as hurt and hate in her eyes._

 _"You Monster! How could you do this? You stole us from our home. You killed Gast... You killed my husband!"_

 _"!" Sephiroth couldn't believe it, Dr. Gast was dead. Sephiroth felt a pain in his heart that was different than the ones from the experiments. It... Hurt. He didn't like it._

 _Hojo just laughed at her, from behind his men._

 _"Heh, heh, heh. Why so angry? I only reunited his heart back to this World's Heart. I thought that's what you Ancients strived for?"_

 _"Not like this! Not taken away from the Realm of Light so viciously. It wasn't his time..." She looked down at her baby and then to the floor, her tears began to flow some more. She was shaking with grief. "What you've done is a crime!"_

 _"Heee, hee, hee! No, you're wrong!" Hojo laughed back at her in his sadistic way, Sephiroth could practically see the darkness festering with glee in Hojo's heart. But he would continue to be ignored by everyone in the room. "It's my desire as a scientist! Heee, hee, hee! I... was defeated by my drive to become the best scientist. I lost last time, too. But now that he's no longer in the way, it's my turn to shine as a Scientist. Hee, hee, hee! But don't worry, Ifalna, you and your child will become glorious specimens in our quest to reach this world's heart and the Promise Land!"_

 _"!" She held her child closer, away from the sight of the madman._

 _"Gwaw, haw, haw!" Hojo laughed louder, shaking in his shoulders. He sealed the cell shot with her in it, walking away with his lackeys and leaving the Holding Area. The place was quiet once more. All except the crying of the woman called Ifalna and her whimpering child._

 _"My poor Gast..." She cried some, quieting as she looked down at her baby as only her tears fell. She tried to hold a brave smile. "Don't you worry, my precious Little Light, I'm not going to let him touch you. In my arms, you'll be fine. I'll never let go of you. Aeris..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth didn't know why, but for the first time... he wished that these glass walls didn't hold him in..._

 _..._

 _A day had passed since the woman and her baby arrived. Her tears had stopped but had become more silent. Sephiroth could feel the grieving in her Heart, the unmistakable ping of sadness. But above that... He could feel something that he had never encountered before. Something so small like one light in a dark room, and yet somehow strong enough to drown out the sadness and grief. Sephiroth had no idea what this 'feeling' was but... it felt so warm._

 _"Hello, little one."_

 _"?!" Sephiroth was startled to hear the woman speak again after so long. Even more so when he looked up at her to see she was staring back at him. Her lips were curved up softly, her eyes looked at him so gently. Dr. Gast use to do the same thing towards him, he called it 'smiling'. It was so much nicer than the one Hojo would give, Dr. Gast's made him feel good inside. But Sephiroth was straying from the present. He found it hard to believe that the woman brought here against her will was actually talking to him. "Who? Me?"_

 _"(Chuckle) Why yes, you." Her laugh was so gentle, she found his antics cute. But then she saddened to see such a young child caged in this horrible place. "You poor thing. Did they take you from your home too...?"_

 _"This is my home," Sephiroth answered truthfully. "I was born here."_

 _"(Gasp)!" The woman's eyes widened in sad horror. "That can't be. There is no love in this place to nurture a child. Surely you came from somewhere else?"_

 _"I don't... think so..." Sephiroth thought and thought it over, trying to remember a time before these two Floors._

 _"A home is where your family is. Where is your mother and father? Can you remember them?" The woman asked, trying to help him with his memory._

 _"My father... is the one who locked us in here." Sephiroth with a bitterness and hate that no 3-year-old should ever have before his face turned confused as he continued on. "He says that the woman vessel that birthed me had perished. But my actual mother is far away. He said her name was-"_

 _"Jenova..." The woman finished for him, her eyes clouded as if she was looking to a far off place._

 _"?!" Sephiroth was caught off guard by her response. "How did you know?"_

 _"(Smile) I'm a Cetra, Sweetie. We Cetra can Sense our own kind. And since there are so few of us, I assume you came from the only other remaining Ancient."_

 _"Cetra? What?"_

 _"!" The woman gasped, startled by his confusion. "You mean you don't know what you are?"_

 _"No... I don't..."_

 _"You're an Ancient."_

 _"An Ancient?"_

 _"Yeah. An Ancient by legends' name, but Cetra by our people." The woman tried to explain to him to the best of his young understanding. "More than human. Beings with a strong connection to the Worlds' Hearts, Lifestream, and Kingdom Hearts."_

 _"..." Sephiroth always knew there was something different about him, he could see it in the way the scientists on the Floors looked at him. But... to actually have someone put a name to it for him was frightening... But also relieving... "Worlds? Lifestream...? I don't understand..."_

 _"... You poor baby." The woman's tears nearly escaped from their dam at his lack of knowledge to his culture provided to him. "They didn't tell you anything...?"_

 _"They say that they tell me only what I need to know."_

 _"Well, this is something you Need to know." She huffed, not mad at him but at the ones caging his own knowledge and potential. They were putting an invisible collar on the boy, and he was too young to even notice it. She would not allow this to happen. "What's your name?"_

 _"They call me Specimen 0. But I keep telling them my name is Sephiroth. That's what she keeps calling me."_

 _"Who's she?"_

 _"Mother."_

 _"..." She had an idea that was the answer but wanted to confirm it. Ancients had a strong connection to hearts, especially hearts of other of their kind. But it especially ran deep when it was blood ties. Jenova's voice must come clearly to him beyond muffles of hearts going through his mind in such his inexperienced and unpolished Ancient skills. Jenova was truly an ancient Ancient, and one that had strayed to the darkness to the point she was not one to trifle with. Sealed away for thousands of years and yet still alive with her powers un-withered. The fact she allowed Gast to handle her was beyond the Ifalna's understanding, and the fact she let Hojo too was even more so. Jenova was coy, manipulative, and cruel. Ifalna did not want Jenova to lead the boy astray as well. There was a darkness birthed in his heart through his mother, but... There was also a light in him. A light that was not nurtured or raised into being by the dark hearted people around him, but birthed on its own. There was a goodness in his heart that was truly his own. "Well, Sephiroth, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going to teach you everything I know about our people and our ways. There's so much that you can do, and so many capabilities in your grasp. If only you have someone to guide you to reach it."_

 _"..." Sephiroth couldn't believe it. Someone willing to give him any form of a benefit without any secondary reason or benefit to themselves. This woman was truly different. "What's your name?"_

 _"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice that I didn't even properly introduce myself." The woman said, slightly flabbergast, before giving Sephiroth a warm smile. "I'm Ifalna. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sephiroth."_

 _"Ifalna..." Sephiroth said, trying the name out... It sounded lovely..._

 _"I will teach all that I can. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."_

 _"Ms. Ifalna."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I... I know you're sad about Dr. Gast."_

 _"!"_

 _"I can feel it in your heart. I'm sad about him too. He was the only one that didn't show me darkness in this place. But... there's something else in your heart that I've never seen before."_

 _"?"_

 _"It's so warm and small, and yet it floods over the sadness and grief. What is that...?"_

 _"..." Ifalna was saddened that he didn't even know what that feeling was, that this place had never even once given him the chance to feel it before. But she was happy that today maybe she could plant its seed in his young heart. It made her smile. "It's called Hope, dear."_

 _"Hope?"_

 _"Yeah. Hope is the feeling that things will get better." Ifalna tried to explain to him. "Hope is what we wish for when the days are terrible and tomorrow comes a new. We hope that tomorrow will be better than today. I hope that you see that there is more to life than this place. I hope that my baby does not grow up to see the horrors that we are caged around. I hope for a better future where we can get out of this dark place, and where we can be free. I hope this for you, and me, and Aeris..."_

 _"!" Hope... It sounds like a beautiful thing, and yet so frail. He hoped that it was hard to crush. (Gasp)! Had he had just hoped? It truly was contagious... And strong. But then he realized that Ifalna had mentioned someone else. "Aeris?"_

 _"Why yes. My baby. My little girl..." Ifalna said down to the baby in her arms so lovingly. "You didn't get a chance to meet her yet."_

 _Just then, as if answering to her own name, the baby Aeris had woken up and started to wiggle and whimper._

 _"Oh, look who's up," Ifalna said in happy endearment. "And so lively this morning."_

 _"..."_

 _"Would you like to see her, Sephiroth." Ifalna offered, walking over to the glass wall separating their cells and sitting down again. "Sorry, I'd offer you to hold her. But, as the way things are..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth slowly crawled over to the wall separating them, curious to see what a baby looked like. He had been one once. To think that there was a time he was actually so small. She looked so fragile..._

 _"Come on out, Aeris. Say hello to Sephiroth." Ifalna gentle cooed to her daughter in encouragement. She held her child out to Sephiroth with both hands to see. Her blanket wrapped snugly around her, only to reveal her face and a small patch of slightly wavy hair._

 _Her hair was slightly lighter than her mothers. And her cheeks were so puffy and pink, Sephiroth found her kinda cute._

 _"(Gasp)!" But when her eyes opened, it made his heart skip a little. It squeezed and felt tight in his chest, but he strangely liked the feeling. Her soft Lifestream green eyes stared at him in wonder then sparkled with a gurgled giggled. His heart fluttered. "She's... beautiful."_

 _"Hm, yes." Ifalna couldn't help but smile at his honest compliment and innocent wonderment. "She's very pretty."_

 _"(Gasp)!" Sephiroth eye's widened in concern as Aeris's eyes began to water and she started to whimper again._

 _"Oh, and very hungry apparently. Don't worry, Sweetie, Mommy will nurse you." Ifalna giggled at her daughter's wiggling with endearment. But then she looked around at her situation, starting to think aloud to herself and slowly starting to mumble. "Hmm, well this will be awkward. I can't really nurse with a young boy right there. Maybe if I turn around in the corner it won't be so bad."_

 _"!" "!" But both Ifalna and Sephiroth grew quiet in alarm at the sound of the door leading to the Holding Cell Area opened. Ifalna pulled Aeris close to her again._

 _Hojo's Lab Assistants came in with their food and some baby supplies for Ifalna, along with other things..._

 _"Here. Eat up." One of the Assistants barked in command, sliding the food into their cell while another blatantly entered Ifalna's and tossed her baby supplies at her, regardless of the baby currently in her arms. "Here's what you need for the infant so the specimen doesn't die."_

 _"..." Ifalna said nothing, looking straight into their eyes in defiance as she smacked the oncoming supplies away from hitting her child. They scattered on the floor to the right of her, but she never moved her eyes away from them._

 _"And here's what Dr. Hojo wants you to put in the child's food to see how the specimen will react to digesting Mako."_

 _"!" Ifalna's eyes slanted with rage at the bottle of Mako, liquefied Lifestream which was literally liquefied hearts. They would dare try to feed this to her baby just to see what would happen. She already knew the answer. Pain; many screams from the hearts; shock to the baby; death."_

 _"Urahh!" The Lab Assistant cried out in startled pain as his hand was set on fire, making him drop the bottle of Mako on the floor and shatter. Its contents vaporizing and disappearing back to the World. But how? Where did that fire come from? That was an actual Fire spell. That's when all of them around, except for Ifalna and her baby, realized in shock that it came from her. She had actually used Magic without Materia. "You witch! How did you do that without Materia?!"_

 _"..." She said nothing, continuing to stare at them in open defiance. But the softness in her heart still made her cast a Cure on his hand so it didn't blister._

 _"Stop that you Freak and answer me!" He was going in to slap her, regardless of the baby in her arms, when the other Lab Assistant grabbed his arm to stop him. But not out of morality._

 _"Are you stupid?! She'll just burn your hand again." She pointed out. "Besides, Dr. Hojo will be angry if we damage the specimens."_

 _"Tch, right," the Assistant yanked his arm from his peer's hand and reluctantly backed out of the cell. Keeping eye contact with Ifalna not only in rage but to not display any form of Beta. "We'll just Report this. You're lucky the experiments are going to be slow for you until the infant is bigger."_

 _"..." Ifalna watched as they walked away, never changing her hard expression until she felt them leave with the door's shut._

 _"How did you do that?" Sephiroth asked in his own way of wonderment._

 _"Magic. It comes more naturally to us. You can do it too." Ifalna answered, finally speaking again and her face softening again as she looked over to Sephiroth._

 _"I can?" Now there was excitement in his voice, or so his heart told Ifalna._

 _"Yes. And I can show you." Ifalna smiled, happy at his willingness to learn. Not only to better himself but also, in a way, to continue on the ways of his people along the line. But then her face turned to stone once more as she looked towards the direction of where the door to the Cell Area was, along with concern. "Listen to me, Sephiroth. Never tell them anything. Don't speak to them; don't cry because of them; don't even hate for them. They are trying to break us, trying to cage us."_

 _"We are already caged."_

 _"I don't mean physically caged. I mean the caging of the heart, which is nearly impossible to break once the chains are made." She insisted before pleading to him with her eyes. "Please, Sephiroth. Whatever you do... Don't ever let them break you."_

 _"..." Sephiroth didn't fully understand want she meant, but he took her words to heart._

 _..._

 _Two years had gone by with them still trapped in their cells. Aeris had grown from a baby to a happy toddler. With her growth came the simple aqua-green long sleeved shirt and blue skirt with white socks and brown shoes to wear. There was nothing outstanding about them, but they still brought out Aeris's natural growing beauty. Her hair had grown to past her shoulder blades, which her mother had plaited nicely to flow behind her with her bangs untouched. Her baby fat was still there but not as chubby while her body was growing. Aeris knew of nothing outside of the Cell Area as her mother protected her from being taken for experiments, as did Sephiroth in his own ways. There was something in his eyes that scared everyone in the Science Department. They could not understand how a five-year-old could place so much fear in them. Mostly it was the darkness inside him, inherited from his mother, that commanded over their own darkness in their hearts. However... It was not enough to stop them from taking Ifalna, but it grew beyond terrifying when they tried to lay a hand on Aeris._

 _Ifalna would teach them everything she knew about their World, the Worlds, Kingdom Hearts, and their culture. She had taught them things about the Ancients and about Magic, even showing them to the best of her ability. It was hard to do in their limited confinement space, safely. But she was able to properly teach them Cure. Aeris would learn to talk and read in those cells. Ifalna saw to both Aeris's and Sephiroth's education, even teaching the lost language and writing of their people. She was truly a mother to both of them. She would sing to them, tell them stories, and tried her best to give them a decent childhood given their current circumstance. She truly loved them._

 _But would hide it away when Workers would show up, remaining silent until they were gone. Aeris and Sephiroth copied after her. Aeris out of fear for the men and women who would take her mother away into the unknown, hiding behind her mother as she gripped at her dress to try and keep her there. Sephiroth, on the other hand, did it because he didn't like the people. They showed him nothing but pain and fear and negativity. He had nothing to give to these people. No, he would not give these people anything._

 _They continued to cause pain to the only two people in this place that he ever cared about. And he hated them for this._

 _Aeris, sweet Aeris, who always had a smile for him. His name was one of her first words. She would talk to him, play with him to the best of her ability their separated cells would allow, and she would even draw pictures for him. Ifalna would silently refuse to allow them to take Aeris out for education, so they provided the means and supplies for Ifalna to do it herself. Sadly, the information was limited and caging to Aeris's possible potential, to Ifalna's disgust. But she made up for it easily, naturally and also from the perks of being Dr. Gast's wife. Aeris was a loving girl and never asked for much. It would fill Sephiroth with rage when these people would come in and put a look of fear on her face and in her heart. But he also would begin to hate himself when he could do nothing as they would take Ifalna away. Aeris's screams and cries would always get to him. But Ifalna would remain strong and silent. No matter what they would do to her._

 _Aeris, or even Sephiroth for that matter, have never seen all of it. Only the parts when they were taken out during the same time to Floor 68, Aeris for her check ups and blood sample collections, Sephiroth for his own experiments. They would watch as she was taken samples from, infected with substances to see how she would react, given ailments and poisons to see if and how her body naturally Cure them and even would immerse her body in a tube of Mako. No oxygen mask given to keep her from drowning. It was the cruelest thing to watch, most likely an even crueler experience for her. She was being submerged in liquefied hearts, their Lifestreams being soaked into her forcibly and agonizingly so. But through it all, she sadly smiled. Because passed their pained screams the lifestreams would utter these words... 'I'm so sorry.'_

 _Hojo had tried to put her through other experiments that the two of them never saw. Something about breeding the specimen so that they would have more closes to the bloodline for further future studies. Sephiroth had no idea what that implied but he had subtle hints from Hojo forcing other specimens in the other cells to create more specimen or horrible gene splicing botch ups. The idea that he was trying to do the same to Ifalna made his blood boil. But each time Hojo would take Ifalna away to the Floor 68 to try, the place would shake with a raging Quake most likely worse at the center, angering Hojo that the experiment couldn't even commence. When a live partner wouldn't work, he tried injection, which resulted in the same failure of a catastrophic level. Eventually, the Higher ups on the upper Floors put a cease to these experiments for the building's structure's sake, much to Hojo's frustration and rage. Ifalna wouldn't allow them to touch her during these experiments, but still when they would bring her back to her cell and leave she would reveal how shaken she was. Holding her daughter close and tried to hide her silent tears from view. It pained Sephiroth to see it and filled his rage more that Hojo and his lackeys-of-hack-jobs would cause her tears. The darkness inside him would fester and Jenova nurtured it._

 _Today Sephiroth had to go in to see Hojo for verbal experiments. Reluctantly, Sephiroth would talk to Hojo but only to get the process over with, never really telling him anything. He had already not liked Hojo much, but over the years he was given more descript and detailed reasons as to why he did. That made it even easier to hate him._

 _"Alright, boy, let's see if there are any changes," Hojo asked, taking notes on Sephiroth on his notepad without actually making eye contact with him. "Anything feel different?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Nothing strange or unfamiliar going on with your developing body?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hmm, strange. Your mentality is developing fast enough by Ancients' standards. Seems your human dilution isn't hindering it, which goes against my calculations. But according to their records Ancients had the ability to hear the voice of the World's Heart, along with its living inhabitants. Do you hear any voices?"_

 _"No." He lied easily._

 ** _"Good boy."_**

 _"Hmm, I suspected as much." Hojo easily dismissed his answer, already seeing that part on Ancients' abilities as an old wives tale. "Still, the records say that you should be coming into your ability to condense Mako energy naturally and create reactions."_

 _"You mean 'do Magic'."_

 _"Tst, yes." Hojo hissed with reluctant as if the idea of using the term 'Magic' irked him. "In nature, the condensing of Mako energy does produce Materia, which is what we also need as a means to do Magic. 'The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the world. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the world calling up Magic'. Pfft, or so they say. Ridiculous fools."_

 _"Magic is a mysterious power."_

 _SLAP!_

 _"Never use unscientific terms like 'mysterious power'! It shouldn't even be called 'Magic'!" Hojo shouted at him in anger. The sharp slap didn't really hurt although it reddened his cheeks, it just served to anger Sephiroth more, silently._

 ** _"Break him, my son. Show him how inferior he is to you. Give him a taste of true Magic, the way darkness intended it. It is your birthright!"_**

 _"..." His mother's soothing words were tempting. But Sephiroth held his place, facing back to Hojo with his stone face still un-chipped._

 _"Such idiotic notions and fairytale dribble will rot away at your mind! It's that Cetra woman isn't it?! She's the one filling your mind with this nonsense! I'll see to it to move your cells apart immediately!"_

 _"The woman doesn't speak. I heard it from one of the Assistants." Sephiroth lied blatantly, keeping his face the same, never showing how truly scared he was that Hojo would act on his threat._

 _"Hmm, still. I would have thought she would at least open up to another Ancient like you. She doesn't even see to her offspring's education."_

 _"I help teach Aeris." That... was only half a lie._

 _"Hmph, the stubborn woman just won't break. Even for the well-being of her inferior runt."_

 _"..." Sephiroth nearly bit down on his tongue to the point of bleeding behind his lips at that remark. He was clinching his knuckles white._

 _"Oh well. In time she will fall in line like a good specimen and bend to my will like the rest."_

 _"..." Sephiroth found that highly unlikely._

 _"We're through here. Return him to his cell!" Hojo said to Sephiroth, not even looking at him, before shouting over to two of his lackeys. Each flanked one side of Sephiroth and not too gently shepherd him back to his cell on the Floor below. "And I'll be sure to screen all the workers in the Department to put an end to this Mumbo-Jumbo talk you're hearing about!"_

 _"..." Sephiroth said nothing to Hojo's comment, he didn't even look back. As he was escorted through the main laboratory walkway, he had passed Ifalna who was currently locked in a large testing tube soaking in Mako. Her eyes were tired, her energy was chaotic and fluctuating from the Mako making her mind and body exhausted from the constant change. But still, she pulled enough energy to look up at him as he passed and give him a small, but still warm, smile. It always hurt him to see her in those experiment containers and unable to do anything to stop it. He felt so weak. "..."_

 _ **"But you're not weak. No spawn of mine can ever be weak. Why do you keep being subservient, Sephiroth?! It's bad enough Ifalna plays the part and clings on to that weak notion of good and light. But my seed should know better! You Should Be Painting The Walls With Their Blood! WITH. THEIR. BLOOD!"**  
_

 _"Sephy."_

 _"!" Sephiroth was startled to the present as Aeris's little voice rang in his voice like chimes. He hadn't even noticed when he made it back to his cell._

 _"What happened, Sephy? Why is your cheek so red?" Her poor little heart was flooding with concern._

 _"It's nothing, Aeris. It's just... the experiments were a little rough today."_

 _(Gasp)! Noooo." Aeris whined with a sound so soft like the coo of a dove. "The mean, scary people hurt Sephy."_

 _"Don't worry about it, Aeris. I'm fine." Sephiroth tried to ease to the small girl with a big heart twice her size. Only to be startled as she sent a Healing Wind to his cell. "Uh!"_

 _The blemish was gone._

 _"Those bad people hurt Mommy. They hurt Sephy. Why would they do that? Sephy and Mommy are the nicest people I know. Your hearts aren't icky like the rest of them. So why don't they love you? I love you. Why can't they do the same? I don't understand..."_

 _"It's because they don't have a big heart like yours," Sephiroth replied back, leaning his side on the wall separating their cells where he sat. Subconsciously getting as close as he could to her soothing words._

 _"My heart isn't that big." Aeris lightly laughed in an honest answer to the physical means. She crawled over on her knees from the spot she sat to the glass wall where Sephiroth was, placing her little hands on the glass where they would have touched._

 _"It's bigger than anyone else's here, Silly." Sephiroth smirked looking over at her, looking at her through the corner of his eyes. Only to suddenly sadden and look down. "And mine..."_

 _"Sephy's heart is big too."_

 _"No, it's not. It's dark and smells different. It makes me want to... do things. Bad things. Maybe... I'm just as bad as them."_

 _"Noo!" Aeris huffed, giving a light bang on the glass to get Sephiroth's attention._

 _"!" Sephiroth was startled by the sudden outburst from the gentle Aeris and the fact she was flowing a Cure through the glass to him._

 _"Don't listen to them, Sephy. They're trying to make you think you're bad. But you're not! You're the best!"_

 _"(Sigh) Now I know it's true. You're so good, Aeris. And I'm nothing like you. So I must be bad."_

 _"You're right, you're nothing like me!"_

 _"!"_

 _"You're smarter, stronger, and braver than me! You can do so many good things! You resist the darkness inside you when others hurt you! Weaker and bader people, without your power, give in to it so easily!" Aeris insisted before her voice softened along with her eyes and rested her forehead on the glass where his was. "Your heart is sad and sometimes you feel weak. But you don't wallow in it, you hide it in your strength from others and strive to become stronger. You better yourself every day. What I mean is... well... I think you're pretty great, Sephy..."_

 _"..." Something happened that never happened to Sephiroth before or will happen to him after this day... He shed a tear._

 _"I'll hold you the best that I can until the sad feeling goes away." Poor little Aeris tried her best to hug him while her Cure spell continued. She more than anything was just hugging the glass and pressing herself to it, but the gesture was still very much appreciated._

 _"..." Sephiroth rested the rest of his head's weight onto the wall. The glass was cold, but the Cure made him feel warm. Almost as if Aeris was astrally wrapping her tiny, little arms around him. He felt the nice squeeze in his heart again._

 _..._

 _Five years had passed, marking nearly over seven years Aeris and Ifalna were trapped in this place. Seven sunless years. Ifalna had missed the beautiful skies of their world and longed to see them again with Aeris and Sephiroth. But she did not break. Her hope continued on in this dark infested place._

 _For years Hojo had tried to break her. Making it into a game for him. He threw everything he could at her, even to the verge of killing her. But still, she did not bend. It infuriated Hojo. She continued to say nothing and openly stare at him in defiance. He saw it as her looking down on him like she was better than him. Just like He did. Just like Gast!_

 _He would push her to the limit, both body and heart. He had even tried to put a collar on her with a master Manip Materia slotted into it. Hojo had even ordered for Aeris and Sephiroth to get collars too in an attempt to demoralize her. But her collar was shattered the moment it was locked around her neck, the Materia shattering and returning its energy to the world. Sephiroth and Aeris's collars didn't even make it to them. Hojo was fuming, not only did his specimen still defy him, he had just lost valuable resources. Not only was Materia hard to come by, it was rare to master. The fact that she could do the same things that Materia could naturally and he had no means to control or contain it from her only frustrated him more. This specimen had tested the last of his patience._

 _One morning, when the darkness truly festered in his heart, Hojo had stormed into Ifalna and Aeris's cell with four of his lackeys. Three of them held her down while the last one grabbed Aeris. Her scream is what woke Sephiroth up. Aeris kicked and screamed in the man's rough arms, struggle to get out to help her mother. Again a glass enforced wall got in the way of Sephiroth helping them._

 _"!" Ifalna struggled to come to her daughter's aid, but the three men continued to hold her down. Exhausted and still groggy from sleep, she couldn't focus enough to use Magic. At least, not enough to not hurt Aeris along in the process. Only when both specimens were fully contained did Hojo make his way in. 'Coward.'_

 _"Well my precious, rebellious specimen. I have an ingenious experiment for you today!"_

 _"..." The only reply Ifalna gave him were slanted eyes._

 _"You're so full of Spirit and Light. You Ancients seem to have an abundance of Light. I wonder what would happen if I were to give one of you Darkness."_

 _"?!"_

 _"You see, I've obscured myself one of these rare species on our world that feeds off of hearts." Hojo bragged for some reason, dangling a needle in his hand containing a darkness so potent that even Sephiroth recoiled for a second. "They're rather hard to come by. But the things you can do when you're backed up with Mummy. I lost half a team trying to get it. But it's all for the name of Science! Gwaw, haw, haw, haw!"_

 _"..." This man was insane._

 _"Now I've condensed it, liquefied it, place it into an easy to inject needles for you and your Offspring," Hojo said with glee, pulling out another needle which he handed to his Assistant holding Aeris. The Lackey easily held Aeris with one arm while holding the needle to her neck with the other hand._

 _"Ah." Aeris softly cried out in fear, trying to get away from the needle with the scary substance as far away as the man would allow._

 _"!" Ifalna's eyes widened in horror, along with Sephiroth as he pressed his fists to the wall separating them._

 ** _"Use it."_**

 _"But I only need one specimen for this experiment." Hojo continued on sadistically. "I can't afford to chance two endangered specimen on this."_

 ** _"You want to save them, do you not? Use It."_**

 _"I'll let you decide which it'll be, you or your spawn?"_

 _"Mommy." Aeris whimpered out to her mother as the man pressed the needle closer._

 _"!"_

 ** _"The Darkness is all around them and bends to your will! Use it to crush them!"_**

 _"What's it going to be, Ifalna?"_

 _"..." Even in this situation she still said nothing while he had called her by her name in the end. This was a victory to her in Hojo's book. And he was not a graceful loser._

 _"Fine. Then I'll choose for you! Inject them both!"_

 _"Ah!" Aeris screamed louder as the needle pressed to her neck._

 _"!"_

 ** _"USE IT!"_**

 _"!" Sephiroth did nothing. His eyes widened in horror as Ifalna used her Magic to Bolt the needle by her daughter which shattered it. However, this left her open to Hojo whom literally stabbed the needle violently into her lower back._

 _"(Gasp)! (Exhale)! Gh..." The only noise Hojo would ever get from her. The only signs of pain she would let out. In the end, Hojo still didn't win._

 _"Ah," Aeris pitiful cried out to her mother, reaching out to her as she felt more than saw the darkness tear up her heart._

 _"(Heavy Breathing)!" Ifalna gasped in pain, clenching her fists to the cool floor as the darkness injected into her back began to spread out and bubble as if overflowing out._

 _"Tch, another failed experiment." Hojo hissed through his teeth, disappointed and upset that they had gotten a common result. "The heart will be lost, and the specimen will perish. I guess the Ancients are not immune to everything. In the end, they fall to darkness just like us."_

 _Hojo had waved a hand signal for the lackeys to let them go and head out._

 _"Aa!" Aeris instantly ran to kneel at her mother's side the moment her feet dropped to the floor._

 _"Tst, it's a pity that it was the child that survived and not the mother. As a specimen, she's inferior to her mother. The difference between them is 18%." Hojo said aloud to himself, not caring that said child and her dying mother could hear him. Not to mention that his own son was there to hear his calloused words. "But it'll be impossible to finish all our research on the Ancients in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. I think we'll have to breed her in the near future. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."_

 _"!" Sephiroth grew alarmed and disgusted by his words. There was never a moment where Sephiroth hated Hojo more than he did now._

 _"That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong... and yet has her weaknesses. Heee, hee, hee, hee." Hojo chuckled sadistically to himself, walking out of the cell as if he was going out for a stroll while the woman inside slowly parishes in agony. "Unlike Ifalna, the child will be more complacent since this place is all that she knows. She won't be as stubborn. Hee hehe! And I guess I'll have a new heartless specimen to look forward to soon. Gwaw, haw, haw!"_

 _"Ggh!" Sephiroth grunted in frustration and rage at Hojo's retreating back. He despised Hojo with a great intensity. But more than that, he despised himself._

 ** _"Stupid boy. Your inaction is just as the cause of our fellow Cetra's demise as Hojo's doings..."_**

 _The door to the Holding Cell Area shut with an echo._

 _"Mom...!" Finally, words could be spoken. Aeris began to bawl with tears and sniffles._

 _"Dry your tears, little one, it's alright." Ifalna tried to soothe to Aeris while struggling to get up on her knees._

 _"No, no it's not." Aeris whimpered, knowing the truth of the situation. Her mother's heart was being devoured. She could see the darkness already leaking out from the other side of the injection, boiling out from her stomach._

 _"..." Ifalna couldn't correct her, nor lie to her. All she could do was try to get up. "(Inhale, Exhale)!"_

 _"Careful, Mom... Don't strain yourself..." Aeris pleaded as Ifalna finally got back on shaky feet._

 _"(Harsh Inhale)! Oohh..." Ifalna groaned as her feet gave out, making her fall back. Her balance made her walk backward trying to keep it until she fell, hitting her head on the back wall of their cell as she slid down onto the floor again. Her head resting on the wall as the darkness continued to bubble out from her body at her stomach. It had already made its way to her heart ages ago, and now was overflowing._

 _"Mom...!" Aeris whimpering, crawling back over to her mother's left side._

 _Ifalna rolled her head to look over at both Sephiroth and Aeris. She wanted to cup Aeris's cheek, but her hand couldn't make the trip. It ended up resting under her chest._

 _"My dear, sweet, little ones. Do you remember what I told you of the Promise Land?"_

 _"Yes..." Sephiroth nodded in confirm while Aeris did the same._

 _"(Sniffle) I guess so... But why does that matter now? You've gotta get better." Aeris pleaded to her mother who only gave her a sad smile._

 _"I'm sorry, Sweetie. It looks like I'll be returning to the World's Heart. Here..." With a weak hand, she struggled to reach the ribbon that contained her upper half of her hair in a bow and yanked it loose. Inside the ribbon unknown to the children was a Lifestream colored Materia of a kind they had never seen before, or anyone else for that matter. She held the Materia and ribbon in her hand out to Aeris. "This is yours now."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's called White Materia. The only one. As of this moment, it's good for absolutely nothing." Ifalna honestly answered with a weak chuckle. "It doesn't do anything, now. But when the time arises when it does need to do something, it'll keep you safe. It'll keep everyone safe. So keep it safe until then. Keep it hidden in your hair, just like Mommy did. Go on, tie it on."_

 _"Why are you giving it to me now?" Aeris asked, tying the pink ribbon onto the start of her plaited hair, wrapping the Materia snuggly inside just like her mother had done. And now the torch had been passed on to the next line of Ancients..._

 _"I'll be going to the Promise Land to see your father. Perhaps you two will hear my voice in the mumble of the World."_

 _"What do you mean hear your voice? I can always hear you." Aeris said, refusing to accept that her mother was parting from them. But she was startled as the darkness bubbling out of her mother had sizzled away as a light burst out of her in its place. Her body was beginning to fade away into a beautiful light. "(Gasp)?!"_

 _"Ahh, my time is short... Aeris, let your heart guide you. It whispers sometimes. So you'll have to listen closely." Ifalna gave one last advice to Aeris as her voice became as weak as a whisper before rolling her head over to look at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth... You've been a wonderful presence to me in this dark place. I love you as if you were my own son. My only regret is that I never got the chance to hold you in my arms. Just once would have been the world to me..."_

 _"..." He felt the same way too._

 _"Both of you, remember to listen to the World's Heart. It only wishes to help you. You can trust it when the ones around you cannot be." Ifalna brushed in a few more words to them before the light began to break her apart and gather her to return to the World's Heart. "Gghh... Aeris, Sephiroth... It's time."_

 _"Mom..." "Ifalna..."_

 _"..." As her body began to scatter into specks of light from her toes and up, she looked back at Sephiroth to say one more thing. Her last words were. "Please take Aeris somewhere safe."_

 _"!" "!"_

 _And then she was gone... Her light specks gathered up into the air and through the cell's ceiling. She was truly free... They felt her as her heart joined the others in the world's heart. Aeris knew this was how things happened, she knew that they all would eventually return to the World's Heart. It was a beautiful thing. But still..._

 _She cried._

 _..._

 _Poor Aeris had cried herself to sleep, her young body too exhausted to handle the grief. She had dreamed... It was a good dream._

 _She was surrounded by the warm glow of the light, one far more consuming than the lovely one she had known from her mother. It was vast and ever going, it possibly infinite expanse frightened the girl. She was use to her world being so small, but this proved that there was so much more than she'd known. Beautiful rays of nearly golden lights would shoot down from above, breaking through what Aeris had learned from pictures were clouds. They were so pretty and yellow, but they were more than that. They shaded into so many hues, Aeris couldn't believe anything so lovely could truly exist. She was startled as she heard the fluttering of a bird beside her. Its wings stretched out and beat with flight as it flew away in the vast sky, leaving behind a gentle rain of feathers for Aeris._

 _"Your wings are so big and pretty," Aeris said, reaching out to the bird in the sky. "I want them too."_

 _She was startled to hear the flutter of even larger wings so close to her, even more so when their flapping stretched out from behind her. But then she realized that the wings were coming from her. Fascinated by the lovely white that danced with the different colors from the light, she gave herself a twirl. But she didn't want to just look at them, she wanted to use them. Aeris gave them a try and took flight. They were so good to her, she never faltered once or feared of falling. She felt so light and free. She could feel something gale brush against her cheeks, this must be the wind, a true wind. She wanted to follow the bird, it felt like it was going to true freedom. She wanted to go to._

 _"(Gasp)!" But Aeris woke up, startled and overwhelmingly filled with joy. She wanted to tell her mother about her dream before it faded away, which it was starting to do. She looked and looked in her cell, only to remember that her mother was gone. She would never see her again._

 _The joy was gone, the sadness took its place. She began to curl up and cry again._

 _"Ehh ehhhh-eh-ehahhe." She began to cry as her whimpers began to take volume. The sniffles were coming back._

 _"(Sigh)," this would be how Sephiroth woke up and found her. He brushed his morning hair out of his face and walked over to the wall separating them and taking a seat on the floor. He placed a hand on its cold glass as he attempted to comfort her. "Don't cry, Aeris. You're all right."_

 _"(Sniffle) It's not fair." Aeris whimpered with a sniffle looking up at him from her curled up ball, her little fists clenched. "It wasn't her time to return. Stupid Hojo! (Exhale) But it's all my fault."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"That mom's gone." Aeris sniffled out._

 _"!" That answered caught him off guard. He had no idea that little Aeris was blaming herself for her mother's demise too. Perhaps they really were more alike than he originally thought. "Ohh, I see..."_

 _"Why couldn't I learn Magic faster so I could help her?" Aeris asked aloud to herself, her crying made it a struggle to finish the sentence. "(Sniffle) Why didn't she save herself instead?"_

 _"Aeris, it's not your fault. It's not my fault. And it's certainly not your mother's fault." Sephiroth insisted to her._

 ** _"That's a li-ie. (Giggle)!"_**

 _"..." Sephiroth did his best to ignore his mother's chiming words. "Now. You listen to me, Aeris."_

 _"Yes. (Sniffle) But-"_

 _"It's none of our faults." Sephiroth gentle soothed to Aeris to the best of his ability to ease her pain, just as she would do. "The great Cycle of the World just continued. (Hiss) Hojo just sped up the process for your mother. But even so, not all of us are suppose to return to the World together in the end."_

 _"But what do I do? I miss her so much. I'm all alone now."_

 _"And you'll always miss her, so will I. But she'll always be with us, as long as we listen to the voice of the World's Heart and remember the things she taught us." Sephiroth assured to Aeris, slowly starting to get her out of her curled up ball and crawl over to him to sit. "And you're not alone. I'm here."_

 _"..." She lightly smiled at that through the tears. At least she still had Sephy. At least she still had Sephiroth._

 _"In a way, Aeris, you and I are the same. Both our parents are out of the picture now."_

 ** _"I'm here."_**

 _'No you're not. You're far away. There's nothing you can do for us here.' Sephiroth shot back at his mother for the first time, letting her voice fade back again as she steamed a little. He continued where he left off, barely a second in the break-off. "We both grew up in these cells. All we've ever known was this horrible place. But even so, our light inside our hearts still shines better than the rest of them here. They know this, they try to crush. They hate us, but it's not just that. It's jealousy and fear. They fear what we are because it is something they can never be."_

 _"We're on our own now. (Sniffle)" Aeris concluded, wiping away the last of her tears. With her tears dried and her sniffles gone, Aeris became more at peace. She placed a hand on the glass where Sephiroth's was. If the glass wasn't there, their palms would be touching. "Us Cetra have to stick together."_

 _"Hm," Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "That's why we're unstoppable."_

 _SCREECH_

 _"!" "!" Both their eyes widen in alarm at the sound of the Holding Area's door opening. They pulled away back to their cots instantly, not wanting to give Hojo or any of his Assistants any leverage over them. Sephiroth just lean on his cot from his spot on the floor, and Aeris did her best to hide behind hers._

 _Hojo had come to the front of Aeris's cell, angered when he only saw one specimen present._

 _"Where is she?! Where is my specimen?!" Hojo barked at Aeris, making her flinch at his harsh, loud voice._

 _"Mom is gone." Aeris honestly answered. "She returned to the World's Heart. She's gone to the Promise Land."_

 _"There is no such thing as the Promise Land. It's a legend... an old wives tale... ... It's utterly ridiculous."_

 _"You're a fool if you don't believe in something that has evidence of its existence all around you!" Aeris huffed at him from her spot in her small little fit that could hardly be called a rage. "You can't even diagnose the simple truth. You're no scientist, you're no Biologist. You're just a... Just a big, stupid- hmm BUTT."_

 _"!" Aeris struggle to get the last one out as if 'butt' was the biggest insult she knew. Sephiroth could barely keep a straight face. A small grin was his only giveaway._

 _"!" But Hojo, however, did not take the insult lightly. "You... Disrespectful little brat! What do you know about Science?! You moronic child!"_

 _"Ah." Aeris screamed and pressed closer into her cot's frame as Hojo stormed into her cell with the means to strike her. She sealed her eyes close and duck her head as best she could to the cot._

 _"You'll never understand the intricacy of my genius!- Ggh." Hojo was going to strike her with a hand raised and ready when he felt a chilling sensation brush over him and crawl up his spine that made him flinch. It halted his actions and got his heart running, he had never felt such unreasonable fear before. It was digging in his back like a dagger, with the blade twisting itself more inward._

 _It was coming from beside him. Slowly Hojo turned his head to see that it was coming from Sephiroth. The boy's face was stone cold but his eyes held true livid, and it was solely directed towards him. The darkness within Sephiroth began to flow out and curl around him. It was raw and menacing. Hojo couldn't see it. Hojo didn't have to see it, he could practically taste it. He felt fear in the most primal of states. He was the prey, and the ten-year-old boy in the cell across from them was the predator. Hojo could see it in his eyes, eyes that practically screamed 'don't touch'. His heart clenched painfully in fear as those eyes' pupils slit more._

 _But then Hojo pulled himself together. He would not play into his 'son's' game of 'cat-and-mouse'. But he had still backed away from Aeris._

 _Aeris had opened her eyes when the strike didn't come after a time. The darkness had seeped back into Sephiroth before she opened her eyes again. Leaving her unaware of what just happened._

 _"Ifalna isn't here to protect you anymore, child. Be ready, your real experimentation begins tomorrow." Hojo mocked down at the little girl before walking back out of her cell and the Holding Area with his arms crossed behind his back. "If you want to blame anyone for your predicament, blame your mother and her weak emotional attachment. Such weakness led to her demise! Just like your father! Gwaw, haw, haw, haw!"_

 _"!" Aeris flinched as the Holding Area's door shut with his exit. She began to shake in fear of what was to come._

 _"It's all right Aeris. You're going to be all right." Sephiroth tried to assure to Aeris to ease her shaking fear._

 _"Hm, right. We're gonna be fine..."_

 _..._

 _Weeks had gone by since Ifalna's passing, and the experiments were passed on to a new. Aeris had to continue where Ifalna had been left off. Various injections, sample taking, Mako immersion, the works. Sephiroth could barely hold back from what they were doing to her. But the darkness inside him had been unleashed and unrestrained on the day Hojo took it too far._

 _He was on his way back to his cell from his physical capacity testing with his unwelcomed, security entourage when he saw something that would haunt him for years to come._

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"!" Her scream is what drew him in first. He had turned to look in the main laboratory area to see that Hojo was testing Aeris's endurance to pain. Aeris's clothes had been ripped and slashed as she was sporting burn marks and bleeding cuts all over her body. Hojo had been using Materia on her; casting shards of Ice at her; burning Aeris with Fire; and now, he was striking her with Bolts._

 _He had even put a Manip collar on her neck to keep her from Curing herself to see how much her body could take. She was young and didn't know how to manipulate the Materia to remove the collar herself, and she was too scared at the moment to try. Her growing up in this place made her more complacent than her mother, but she still had that natural defiance fire burning inside her. Like her mother, she refused to give Hojo anything and remained silent. Hojo despised that stubborn indifference that she showed to him, just like her mother, it fueled the fire to his aggressive experimentation. It made Hojo smile that unlike the mother he could get the child to scream in pain. That was a great victory in his sadistic count._

 _"The specimen seems to be reacting nicely," Hojo commented for his verbal report. "The subject has a natural resistance to Materia reactions and can take more damage from them than the average person. Continuing to verify said specimen's limit."_

 _"Aagghh!" Aeris cried as more Bolt was shot out at her. Her systems frying as her skin burned where the Bolts touch. She was in agony, but also sadden as she could feel the Materias' remorse of what they were being forced to do. It hurt, but Aeris would never beg..._

 _"..." Sephiroth was beyond livid. All he could see was beyond red. It was **black**._

 _"Do not stray from the designated path!" One of his entourage ordered as Sephiroth started to step towards Aeris and Hojo. When Sephiroth continued to ignore, he placed a hand on his shoulder to force him to stop. "I said, return to your course!"_

 _CRACK_

 _The sickening sound rang out as Sephiroth impaled the man's hand and arm with dark spikes that came from his body around his shoulder area. The spikes shook and clicked as if they had a will of their own._

 ** _"Ooo, (Giggle). That's my boy!"_**

 _"AHHH!" The man cried out from the pain, falling to his knees as he gripped his arm. The other entourage tried to back away, but the dark spikes on his back stretched out and flattened at the end. Acting as a battering ram that slammed into the man full-force and crushed the man into the wall on the side of them._

 _"!" Hojo had heard the commotion and grew alarmed at the condition of Sephiroth. Not for Sephiroth's well-being, but for his own. He had subconsciously stopped using the Bolt Materia, giving Aeris a chance to drop to the ground and rest. The darkness was starting to spread and consume Sephiroth's body, while the spike from previously before where taking the form of one wing under his shoulder blade. Sephiroth's eyes were practically glowing, his pupils began to slit more noticeably. Those eyes were solely focused on him. Their owner began to march toward him. "Security!"_

 _Six trained men rushed at Sephiroth, only to be thrown around like ragdolls. The snapping sounds of bones cracked out as Sephiroth tanked on through them, his steps un-faltered and his eyes remaining on Hojo the whole time. As he kept coming, the darkness continued spreading until covering his whole body. All that was left were those glowing Mako, cat-like eyes._

 _"!" Hojo was torn between feeling ecstatic that his project was showing so much progress at an early stage, or terrified that said product was directing full aggression towards him. "Now boy- Yaagghh!"_

 _Hojo couldn't even finish that. Sephiroth had reached with a dark covered arm, the darkness none-the-gently wrapped around Hojo's torso and flung him behind Sephiroth where he landed on one of the heavy lab machinery. Hojo was bruised on the impact, his back beyond sore and a rib or two broken, he had made a crater dent in the machine._

 _"..." Aeris was starting to pull herself together as she saw the dark almost smoky pair of feet walking toward her. She felt more than saw Sephiroth behind the darkness that covered him. "Sephiroth...?"_

 _" **...** "_

 _"Sephiroth, you're in pain." Aeris saw in his heart, worried that it was the darkness that caused this. "Is it hurting you?"_

 ** _"I'm fine..."_** _Sephiroth said, his voice sounded like an echo with a filter like water. **"Heal yourself, quickly."**_

 _"I can't. This collar won't let me." Aeris admitted with a sting of sadness, not only from her wounds but from her own weakness to be unable to take off restraints that her mother had easily. "(Gasp)!"_

 _Sephiroth had in an instant gripped the collar on her neck, gently, and shattered its front with his hand. Letting the rest fall to the ground in pieces. However, through it all, he was careful not to touch her, as if he would taint her if he did._

 ** _"Do it quickly,"_** _Sephiroth ordered with a slight plea. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. It tore him apart inside. He needed to make the ones that did this to her pay for it, ten-fold._

 _"Sephiroth, the darkness is hurting you. You need to push it back." Aeris pleaded, surrounding the both of them with her Healing Wind._

 ** _"But they Need to Pay,"_** _Sephiroth growled, a dozen ideas instantly went through his head on how he was going to do it. But it all went away just a fast when Aeris reached up to cup his cheeks in her small hands. The darkness immediately recoiled from her so she could safely make contact with skin. **"!"**_

 _Their first actual contact..._

 _"Sephiroth. I know these people did bad, and I know that they hurt us. But sometimes, we just got to know when to let go..."_

 ** _"..."_** _The darkness was starting to pull away from Sephiroth, revealing his face._

 _"How dare you interrupt my precious experiment, you stupid boy!" Hojo bellowed out in rage, finally pulling himself out of the crater his body was dented in. "What do you know of my genius to be hindering my Projects? I should have you undergo the same experiment. Doubled since it looks like your body can take the damage the same as you deal! Along with her!- !"_

 _Hojo's eyes widened in shock and horror as Sephiroth had whipped back around at his unfinished threat to Aeris. The darkness fully covered him again as he reached out to grip Hojo's face._

 _SNAP_

 _..._

 _Sephiroth was locked away in a confinement area for what he had done. A full week of darkness with no human interaction, even during designated feeding times. The darkness Sephiroth could handle, the world's voice and his mother's made for all the company he would need. But it was the lack of another body's presence that made the whole confinement so cold to him. He missed Aeris. He worried about how she was doing._

 _After he had snapped at Hojo for the second time all the events after that came like a chaotic blur to him where he took a backseat in his own body as it rampaged. He had done a real number on Hojo and caused a big enough commotion that security from all the other Floors had to respond. They couldn't even put a dent on him, the whole building was literally at his mercy. The only thing that stopped his rampage was the fact that his young body couldn't handle all the darkness he was letting out yet and it knocked him out in exhaustion. The next thing he knew he had woken up chained to the wall on a cot in a dark room with not a single ounce of light. He was about to break out but the person on the other side of the door heard the commotion of his chains and told him to settle down or Aeris would be put in the same confinement._

 _Sephiroth had immediately simmered down at that. He would not allow Aeris to fall under the same conditions that he was in now. Her sweet, little heart of light couldn't handle it. Her well-being meant more to him than his own. These chains couldn't hold him down, Aeris was the only chain that could contain him, and they knew it._

 _Sephiroth's designated time in punishment was almost up. He would be out soon to see Aeris again. The thought alone made the darkness in this place not so bad anymore. He could see for himself how Aeris was doing soon. She was probably lonely and scared without him, she must have cried when he didn't return to his cell for days. The thought agonized him, but... at least she was still in the light. She should always be in the light; that's where her beautiful smile belonged..._

 _"Pss, hey, did you hear?" Came a voice no louder than a whisper to Sephiroth from the other side of the door as he heard two sets of footsteps passing by. Sephiroth recognized the hearts more than the voice, these were some of the Interns._

 _"Shh, quiet. He'll hear you."_

 _"Pfft, please, he's not going to hear anything behind those vault sealed doors."_

 _"I wouldn't put it past that thing."_

 _"But speaking of which, he's getting out soon."_

 _"(Shutter) I get chills just thinking about it. They should keep that thing locked away for good and throw away the key if you ask me."_

 _"Ha! As if that would ever contain him! 280 security members were injured from his little anger spaz; 210 of them wounded up in the Medical Ward; and, 88 of them are in critical condition! The Turks couldn't even contain him, and those guys are President Shinra's elite personal guards." The guy was laughing at the notion as some form of relief to the horror they had both witnessed. "And to think, the only reason he had stopped was because he tuckered out! Ha hahaha! Like, as if that monster were a normal kid after a hissy fit!"_

 _"Well, no normal kid could do the things he did. The damage done to the Science Department will take a massive bite from the Budget for repairment. President Shinra is beyond upset about it."_

 _"What had caused the monster to act out, again?"_

 _"Apparently Dr. Hojo had gone too aggressive with one the experiments on the other Ancient specimen and ended up injuring it badly. It took everything we had just to keep that monster from tearing him apart."_

 _"Oh, you're right. I forgot about Dr. Hojo's condition from this. Will he be able to walk again soon?"_

 _"Not for another 3 weeks, if ever. The damage that monster did to his body, and snapping his back to add to injury, was so severe that he will have a limp for the rest of his life. He will never walk the same again."_

 _"..." Sephiroth couldn't help but grin at the news._

 _"Geez. Is one Ancient specimen really worth all the devastation?"_

 _"Apparently she is to him. She's was the only one to get that monster to calm down before Dr. Hojo provoked it again. In fact, she's the only reason why that thing is staying so calm in there. She's the only one he ever willing interacts with, or is close to."_

 _"Hmph, Ancients. They're all the same... Blessed of the World, more like Curse on our Land. They may look like us; but, they're no better than those heart eating creatures. For her to be able to have such a hold on that monster makes her just as much of a monster as he is."_

 _"!" "!" They both startled in fear with a flinch as they heard a chain move from inside the room as Sephiroth twitched in a moment of irritants at their words._

 _"..." They stayed quiet for a minute. Waiting for something to happen or for another sound to come from the other side of the sealed door. When nothing else happened they nervously continued with their conversation and walked a little faster._

 _"So, are the experiments going to be halted?"_

 _"Yeah, what with the repairs being done and Dr. Hojo still in the hospital. But he wants us to separate both of the Ancients' cells as a form of correctional punishment to the monster."_

 _"Are you brain dead?! I'm not going to take away the only thing that's keeping that Monster complacent! President Shinra will probably agree too once he reads the report." The Intern didn't even have to feel the menacing aura coming from the other side of the door to know that 'that' was a horrible idea._

 _..._

 _At the age of Twelve, Sephiroth was permitted to begin Combat Training. Hojo, with much reluctance, signed the Approval to allow him access to hone his skills. The boy was already naturally skilled and stronger than them or anyone in the building, and he was already hard to control. Giving the boys the means to make himself more of a threat jeopardized the little power he had on the boy. Which, in all reality, was non-existence._

 _After recovering from Sephiroth's attack, Hojo had returned taking a more subtle, submissive turn towards Sephiroth. The limp that Hojo had now sported had settled down but was still there. Hojo now flinched whenever around Sephiroth, or did his best to hide it which was not so great in Sephiroth's keen eyes. Hojo no longer took a direct involvement in Sephiroth's experiments, and Sephiroth literally has had no conversations with Hojo since that day. Sephiroth honestly found that part to be a blessing. And President Shinra had followed through on the Intern's words._

 _After the President had gone over the incident's report he had disapproved of the separation of the Ancients and immediately put restraints on Hojo's liberties. Hojo could no longer conduct experiments without sending up a proposal to the President and getting it approved. Not only that, he was only allowed limited amounts of experiments on the Ancients for a set period of time. And said experiments were mellowed down so as not to jeopardize the physical and mental health of the specimens. Hojo was furious at these limitations but could only bite his tongue as President Shinra was the one that held the funding to his Lab and his seat in the Science Department._

 _Now President Shinra didn't do this for morality's sake. Oh heavens, no. He didn't even do it for the fact that he was a father with a son just a few years older than Aeris. No. He did it for profit._

 _Shinra Corp. had put a lot of investment towards Ancients finding a way to lead them to the Promise Land for their future plans, but also in Sephiroth. He was an investment project for a line of new world's defense that would put the enormous commission in Shinra's pockets. It was an investment that was almost ripe and nearly ready to be cashed in. But, it was also a wild dog on a nearly non-existent leash. President Shinra did whatever what was needed to keep Sephiroth calm and content- without fully hindering the Promise Land Project. After all, a complacent person was easier to control._

 _So for two years, Sephiroth's small world had been expanded from Floors 67 and 68 to the Shinra Gym Floor on 64. His daily routine was now more focused around training than anything else. The Coaches and his Trainers on the 64th Floor loved him. He was a gifted student that picked up things easily and was willing to learn. Sephiroth rather liked the people on the 64th Floor, enough to speak civilly to them when they would talk to them. He was seen as a rather quiet boy, not shy but only said enough to get the meaning across. They had thought that he was one of the higher up's kid who was sent there to get some curricular activities in their generously abundant facilities. Records of Sephiroth or anything dealing with the higher Floors was off limits to them, and Sephiroth chose to keep quiet about it as well. They couldn't have done anything to help him or Aeris if they had known anyway, it would have only put them in danger as loose ends._

 _Time had passed, Sephiroth had gotten stronger. And bigger too. Aeris would comment on how his muscles were starting to tone, or 'how big his arms had gotten' she would say. Her words had flattered him and made him want to try harder. The two of them were growing, Sephiroth skyrocketing like a bean stock more than Aeris. His voice was starting to deepen, and hers was losing the squeakiness of youth. Sephiroth was now fourteen and Aeris was eleven. Both of them entering into the first stages of puberty, the subtle signs of curves forming on Aeris was proof of that, along with the broadening of Sephiroth's body. However, both of them seemed to keep a steady hormonal and emotional stability due to their different development process as Ancients._

 _Everything seemed to be changing and different beyond their control, even their bodies. The voices of hearts began to become clearer to them, and their natural Magic was developing at a faster capacity than what they were use to. More than once Sephiroth had woken up to his cot set on Fire by him while he slept or Aeris freezing the cells' glass over with Ice as she got cold at night. But they weren't worried, the World's Heart would assure them that it was all right. And as long as they had each other they could tackle any awkward obstacles together._

 _This was the norm for Sephiroth now. They'd train him at the gym; tested his physical limits; send in the report; then return him back to his cell where Aeris would be waiting for him in the other cell next to him. That is until President Shinra had seen his steady progress in the reports and deemed Sephiroth ready, summoning him into his office on the 70th Floor._

 _"My you have grown splendidly, my boy. You keep getting bigger every time I see you." President Shinra complimented, creating small talk. He sat at his large desk while Sephiroth stood on the center Floor. The President's Turks stayed in the background by the side walls of the Floor, still on guard if Sephiroth were to try anything._

 _"..." Of course Sephiroth would be bigger than the last time he had seen him, President Shrina hadn't made any contact with him for years._

 _"I've been looking over your progress in the reports. You've come a long way, like a good stock hold that's overflowing with credits and shares." President Shinra commented, standing up from his seat and crossing his arms behind his back. Unlike Hojo, who had done this same gesture often, his back stood tall as he asserted himself with power and authority. Hojo couldn't even come close to this, and not just because his back could no longer stand straight like that. "But now it's time to cash it all in."_

 _"?"_

 _"I'm sending you out on missions as a means to reinforce our new launch of enhanced contractor military force, Soldier. You will be our poster boy to draw in new recruits, selling off the promo of power, wealth, and the promise of adventure. The Perfect Soldier."_

 _"..."_

 _"The Soldiers will be enhanced with Mako to give them more power, separated into Class depending on how much their bodies can handle. First Class Soldiers being the best. But not better than you, of course. You're the genuine thing since you're the creme straight from the crop. You'll be special, better than the rest."_

 _"..."_

 _"You should be happy. You're finally getting out of this place and going out to see the world. And the first thing you'll do is show that we of Shinra stand for the good of the people and defend them from the heart eating creatures that hide in the shadows. You'll finally get to stretch your wings. You were born for this moment. Aren't you excited about this?"_

 _"When will I be able to come back?" Was all Sephiroth said in response._

 _"!" President Shinra was shocked that Sephiroth would want to come back to this place that was literally his prison since he was born. He thought he would practically have to order two dozen of his future Soldiers to forcefully drag him back. This couldn't be Stockholm Syndrome, the boy's mind was too strong for that. Something else must be holding him here. That's when it hit him. Oh course, the girl! Like a twisted oxymoron, they have been inseparable separate since the day they met. He couldn't imagine Sephiroth would go anywhere far without her. Especially for long intervals. She was the leash that Sephiroth willingly put on himself. Shinra would not have to worry of Sephiroth running away or turning, as long as they had her. "Depends on how well you accomplish your missions. You will be going on tour all around Radiant Garden to show the Kingdom and our King what Shinra is capable of. How long that takes depends on how long you get the job done. You're always welcomed back when your jobs are complete."_

 _"..."_

 _"Best get your things packed and say your farewells. You'll be heading out tomorrow."_

 _"..." He must be joking. As if Sephiroth had any possessions other than the clothes on his back. This place left him with no attachments. He might somewhat miss his Trainers but certainly wasn't going to say goodbye to anyone in the Science Department. Well... Maybe just one person._

 _"Sephiroth!" Aeris cheerfully greeted him at his return to his cell._

 _"!" Sephiroth hadn't even noticed when he made his way back. Everything that's happened so far has made the rest of the day a blur. He focused his mind on the surrounds at hand, returning to normal for Aeris's sake. "Aeris..."_

 _"How was your day? I hear you went up to the top Floor."_

 _"It was... eventful..." Sephiroth was trying to get the words out without upsetting her, but his mind was failing him._

 _"Eventful how?"_

 _"..." He couldn't look into her curious eyes. Not while saying what he had to say. He turned his face away and looked to the floor. "I just got news that I'll be putting my training to use. I'll be leaving the building soon..."_

 _"What...?" Aeris dropped from her cot to her knees, her eyes starting to water at what she was hearing. "You can't leave."_

 _"Aeris, I have to. It's the whole reason I was born. I have no choice."_

 _"No...!" Aeris pleaded, walking over to him on her knees as she pressed her hands to the glass wall separating them. "We're all we've got. We have to stay together. What will I do without you? Who's going to make sure you're doing okay? If we get taken apart, we won't stand a chance."_

 _"It's only a temporary thing. I'll come back to you." Sephiroth rushed over to where she was, placing his hands on the glass as well._

 _"No you won't." Aeris shot back, starting to cry. "(Sniff) It's all over. I'll never see you again."_

 _"Don't say that! Why would you even think that?!"_

 _"Because this place is horrible! No one in their right mind would come back here! What would possibly make you want to come back once finally getting out of this place?!"_

 _"You!"_

 _"!"_

 _"The answer will always be You!" Sephiroth shouted for what to Aeris seemed like the first time. He took a breath to calm himself, trying to make Aeris understand. He pressed his forehead where hers was, wishing that he could dry her tears. "I care about you too much to never come back. Besides, I can't stay too long apart from my Light anyway, right? I'd miss you too much."_

 _"(Sniffle) Really?" Aeris's crying stopped, the rest of the tears she wiped away._

 _"Yes. I promise to finish as fast as I can to get back to you."_

 _"Promise not to forget me."_

 _"I could never forget you, Aeris."_

 _"Right. Like I will never forget you. We may be far apart, but our hearts will always be one..." Aeris said, finally coming to the acceptance that they would be separated for the longest period of time they've ever had to before. She pressed her forehead on the glass to his, wishing that she could hug him. "Even so, I'll miss you, Sephiroth. Please be careful out there."_

 _"I will."_

 _..._

 _It's been nearly a month since Sephiroth was sent out by Shinra to assist Wutai with their heart eater monster problem. Sephiroth knew these creatures were called Heartless from what Ifalna taught him and what the World and his mother would sometimes scream at him, but he never cared to correct people otherwise. Word of his actions has spread around the world fast, building up fame for him and Shinra. Soon many young men seeking glory were signing up for Soldier to become a hero like Sephiroth._

 _As his deeds drew the attention of the young men of the world's kingdom, it has also gain the attention of the king._

 _So here he was, summoned to the kingdom's royal capital city, Radiance Garden, to meet the king in Hollow Bastion Castle. The sage king, Ansem the Wise, himself wanted to thank Sephiroth in person for his actions._

 _"So you are the great Sephiroth that I've been hearing so much about?"_

 _"Yes, your Majesty," Sephiroth answered the king. Ansem the Wise was considered a young king in his late 20s with his blond peach hairs starting to set into a beard. He held himself tall just like President Shinra did in Sephiroth eyes, but the king had more of an air of honor and nobility in his presence as he stood behind his desk in his Castle Office._

 _"Hmm, you seem to have made yourself the talk of my whole kingdom. I thank you for taking care of those pesky creatures that have been terrorizing the traditional eastern people of Wutai."_

 _"Thank you, your Majesty."_

 _"How were you able to destroy those monsters?"_

 _"It's part of the enhancement from being a Shinra Soldier, your Majesty," Sephiroth answered, not telling the full truth of the reason behind him being able to destroy the Heartless was because of him being an Ancient. The last thing he needed was to draw more attention to the last remaining Ancients._

 _"Is that so. If that is the case then the Shinra Corporation will have my full support and any resources they need from the kingdom to further this Soldier project. For the sake of my people, we must have whatever forces it takes to defeat these heart devouring creatures. But I must say, you're quite younger than I imagined. How old are you?"_

 _"Fourteen, Sir."_

 _"Hmm, that's far too young. Especially to have to fight those monsters."_

 _"That's cause I'm the best, your Majesty."_

 _"So I've heard. But regardless, I'm putting an Age Limit on the Soldier enlistment. Sixteen is the lowest I'll allow. Our children shouldn't have to fight our battles for us."_

 _"As you wish, Sir."_

 _"However, your noble deeds should not go unrewarded. I have a gift for you, Sephiroth."_

 _"?" Sephiroth barely pulled his quirk eyebrow back to normal just as fast as it appeared when the king turned around to the low bookshelves behind him right under his Bay Window. When Ansem the Wise turned back to Sephiroth he was holding a seven-foot long, sheathed katana on a pillow in his hands. "!"_

 _"This is Masamune, a ceremonial blade only but was forged with the best materials our world has to offer. On behalf of the kingdom, I hope it serves you well." Ansem the Wise said as he held the katana out to Sephiroth to grab._

 _"..." Sephiroth was awed by Masamune beauty as if it was calling to him. It was far superior to the standard Soldier sword that was given to him and was perfect in every way. It was as if the blade was made for him. So with a grateful grace, he retrieved the blade by its sheath with both hands. "Thank you, your Majesty. I will cherish this blade for a lifetime."_

 _"I am pleased that you like it." Ansem the Wise said, placing the pillow down on his desk and crossed his hands behind his back. "Continue with your exceptional work and I'm certain we will meet again young Sephiroth."_

 _"Thank you for your time, your Majesty." Sephiroth gave a small bow to his king before he took his leave from the king's office and the Castle. His Turk escort was waiting outside of Hallow Bastion Castle for him. Sephiroth said nothing to him and continued to silently walk off to the inn, the Turk following behind him without a word. He and his Turk escort were staying in the city's inn closest to the Hallow Bastion at the summon to the king. After meeting with the king, Sephiroth was to continued with Heartless hunting escapades._

 _But Sephiroth was tired. As vast and beautiful the World and its sky were, he missed Aeris. He just wanted to go back to see her. No matter how many Heartless he defeated, it was never enough for the Turk or President Shinra to allow him to go home. In his tired frustration once he had returned to his room he just crashed on his bed, refusing to even look or say anything to his fine suited companion. He just went to sleep, hoping that his dreams would take him to the place where he wanted to be._

 _Sephiroth dreamed of an unrealistically elongated room that stretched out like a hallway. Its design was similar to Shinra's Science Departments look but lacked its darkness. At the far end of the room, he saw something, its form unrecognizable due to the distance. But that light, he knew that heart. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't be real. But that heart couldn't be copied, even by his dreams. Sephiroth ran to it._

 _It felt like he ran for minutes, the backside of the person he was running to pushed him to keep running to them. When he finally got there Sephiroth was more than happy to see whom it was at the end of the room. She, in turn, had felt his heart approaching her and had turned around to face him in surprise._

 _"Sephiroth...?"_

 _"Aeris."_

 _"But it-it can't be. I felt your heart out in the distance, but somehow it's now here... with me?"_

 _"Aeris, how are you here? What is this place?"_

 _"I don't... I don't know. I remember missing you and calling out to your heart as I was going to sleep. And now, somehow, I wound out here."_

 _"!" Sephiroth was touched that she would reach out to him even to the point where her powers caused her heart to pull to his. He closed the distance between them and hugged her, gentle so as not to squeeze her too tight. "I called out to your heart too, Aeris. I miss you a lot."_

 _"..." She smiled and hugged him back. The room seemed to brighten with the happiness in their hearts at reuniting again. They noticed this. With some reluctance, they pulled away. "I think this place was made by the connection of our hearts. Like a manifestation of our hearts' bond."_

 _"Hmm, I think you're right." Sephiroth agreed, seeing how this place looked just like them. A manifestation of the place they only knew, however vibrant it was like their hearts it was still closed-off by walls just like they were. It was a beautiful thing where he could unite with Aeris but at the same time a sad place..._

 _"Oh but the details don't matter. I'm so glad your here."_

 _"I'm glad to see you too Aeris. How have you been?"_

 _"(Sigh) The experiments have been the same as always, but they have been so draining without you there to be with me after it's all over." Aeris tiredly admitted as she sat down with her legs on the side of her. Sephiroth could see the dark rings starting to form under her eyes and they concerned him, but her smile made it hard for him to worry as it melted his troubles away. "But how have you been? Could you tell me what the outside World's like, please?"_

 _"..." He couldn't help but smile at her curiosity, sitting down with a leg bent inward while the other was bent upward with his arm rested on the knee. "The world is larger than we ever imagined, with so many people. Their hearts are so different than the ones at Shinra."_

 _"Are they... are they nicer than the ones here?"_

 _"Most of them are, yes."_

 _"That sounds lovely. I'd love to see it one day."_

 _"You should. Along with the scenery. The sunsets out here are beautiful."_

 _"!"_

 _"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, noticing her flinch._

 _"I'm scared..."_

 _"You don't have to be scared. The world isn't as bad as we thought it would be."_

 _"No. I'm scared... of the sky..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth didn't mean to belittle her fears but he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that. "Really?"_

 _"Don't mock me, Sephiroth! It's just... I've been trapped behind these walls for so long. All my life in fact... The mere thought that there is a vastness out there that exists with no borders and endless limits is overwhelming. It terrifies me..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth couldn't help but feel sorry for making fun of her worries, sliding over to her side he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Sure sometimes the sky is not always sunny, and sometimes it'll rain, snow, and hail down on the earth. But the sun will always come back to greet you the next day. And... that's what makes it so amazing. It's just like our hearts during good or bad times."_

 _"Really...?"_

 _"Of course. One day, when you leave Shinra, I promise to take you to see the sky. Together we'll see the sunrise and sunset, so you don't have to be afraid. I promise to be there for you every step of the way."_

 _"... Okay, Sephiroth. Someday, let's go see the sky. Together..."_

 _..._

 _Three years have passed, and Shinra's Soldiers had grown in numbers. From the one came twelve; from the twelve came forty-two; and from the forty-two came two hundred. All strapping young men eager to follow behind Sephiroth's shadow to become the hero of their world. Allowing Mako to be injected into themselves without any regards to the possible consequences. They wanted to become a Soldier, they wanted to be just like Sephiroth._

 _But they would never be what Sephiroth was._

 _Some came close. The First Class division of Soldier took a higher amount of Mako injection to become the best, and a little bit of something extra to make them nearly as strong as Sephiroth. From the numbers came ranks, Sephiroth making it all the way up to General, but still took missions and orders assigned from the Soldier's Director Lazard Deusericus. Lazard was a good man with a lot of honor, his strength could not compare to Sephiroth's but Sephiroth still respected him. He had reminded him of another honor bound person that he has come to know._

 _"Still lounging about the barracks I see, Sephiroth." Said a young man in a long red coat with shoulder guards, held by crossed leather straps with black clothing underneath the coat. His hair was spiky with a deep color red but did not go past his neck in length. Strapped to his left hip was the Rapier, a large red sword. The blade was long, but not as long as Sephiroth's Masamune. His black boots sounded out his closing in proximity. "Don't you ever get tired of playing the good Soldier?"_

 _"Leave him be, Genesis." Came another young man who was slightly more muscular, broad and taller than the other young man known as Genesis. His black hair was slicked back except for two bangs on each side. He lacked the flare that Genesis had in clothing as he wore the standard Soldier First Class uniform. On his left hip was strapped a Standard Soldier Sword, but on his back was an enormous buster sword. One that Sephiroth learned that he rarely ever used. "Sephiroth has the right to choose how he pleases to use his time between missions. Regardless of how you say otherwise."_

 _"Genesis, Angeal." Sephiroth greeted the two of them._

 _Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodas. Both hailed from Banora Village, Genesis coming from a wealthy landlord family while Angeal came from a poor one; however, both grew up as best friends. They had wanted to join Soldier together when Shinra had first started recruiting. But ever since the king had put an age limited on Soldier's enlistment, they had to wait two years later on their sixteenth summer to join. They had tested into First Class Soldier and immediately rose in the ranks._

 _And that's when they met Sephiroth. For a year they began to do missions together and got to know one another. They grew to like and admire Sephiroth and saw him as their friend. Sephiroth over time began to see them as his friends as well, much sooner than they would have expected and took much longer for them to notice it._

 _Over the year Sephiroth learned so many things about the two of them from the many stories they had told about themselves. Angeal had once told Sephiroth the story of how he and Genesis met. How he use to steal 'dumbapples'- apples that ripen randomly throughout the year- since his family was poor. The largest tree grew outside the house of the richest family in the village, but Angeal would never take an apple from that tree since the rich family's son was his best friend. When Sephiroth asked him why he didn't ask Genesis for apples, Angeal replied, 'Honor can be quite a burden at times.'_

 _That's when Sephiroth truly understood Angeal. He was honor-bound where nothing could stand between him and his honor and pride. He could see it in his work as he was a dedicated and moral driven member of Soldier who took pride in what he was and what he does. You could even see in the way he treats his sword, the buster blade his stepfather gave to him when he joined Soldier, one of the only valuables his family has ever owned. He saw the sword as a symbol of his family's dreams and honor. And therefore, to damage it would represent damage to his honor, so he refrains from using it. 'Use brings about wear... tear... and rust.' as he would always say._

 _Now Genesis was another story. Genesis was indeed prideful, but at times could come off as arrogant. He took pride in his looks, fighting style, and popularity they garner him, but he does not enjoy mingling directly with people. In that way, he was more similar to Sephiroth than Angeal, as he only opens himself up to his close companions. Although Sephiroth could still sense the envy and rivalry Genesis had towards him in his heart, he could still feel the friendship and respect that Genesis held for him in his heart more. Genesis always strived to be the hero, just like the one in the famous novel poem LOVELESS that he obsessed about. He had spent most of his life trying to decipher it, taking its words literally, believing that one day he will discover the meaning. But at the moment he saw the three of them as the main protagonist in the story. Genesis was a little eccentric but good at heart._

 _"Do not defend him, Angeal." Genesis retorted back in slight lecture. "Locking himself up in these barracks all day is not good for him. It'll make him become too complacent with the Brass, or give him Cabin Fever. He needs to get out more."_

 _"I do get out," Sephiroth said, defending himself. "There's just nothing that interests me out in these parts."_

 _"Surely there must be some hobby that you can find as a past time. Even Angeal has gardening and cooking as hobbies."_

 _"To be fair, don't you have Banora White apple trees that you pride yourself for growing as seedlings." Angeal pointed out, refusing to let Genesis just throw his personal habits out in the open like that._

 _"Ahh yes, my Banora Whites. They make a lovely apple juice." Genesis happily admitted with pride and reminiscences. "One of these days you simply must try one, Sephiroth."_

 _"That would be nice. Perhaps you can meet my parents as well if you're stopping into Banora." Angeal suggested with a hint of excitement. "They'd be more than happy to see you and Genesis."_

 _"Perhaps in a later time, Genesis." Sephiroth politely declined to visit Genesis and Angeal's hometown during his rare spats of off days. Time which he could be spending with someone else that he rarely gets to see in person anymore. "There is someone else I'd like to see on my off-time. But unfortunately, can't spend any time with right now due to the distance."_

 _"Ooh, another special someone in the secluded life of the great Sephiroth?" Genesis inquired with great curiosity. "And here I thought you didn't have time to waste on others, not even those of the fairer gender."_

 _"I don't."_

 _"(Sigh) I don't understand you. All those lovely ladies from all around this world throwing themselves at your feet, and you don't give any of them a second. You could at least go on a date with one or two. Maybe it'll make you less stiff."_

 _"One girl is all I need. I have no need for the others."_

 _"!" Now that answer drew the curious attention of both Genesis and Angeal._

 _"Ohh, so there is a girl in the life of the detached Sephiroth. Even before his grande appearance in Soldier." Genesis commented with hinted ponder for details._

 _"This lady must be very special to hold such importance to you, let alone be able to hold you down like this. A powerful woman indeed." Angeal pondered aloud to himself before addressing Sephiroth. "Does this mysterious young lady have a name?"_

 _"..." Sephiroth fought within himself whether to give them a name or not. Sephiroth had learned so much about them in the past year of their friendship, but he never really gave out anything about himself to them. Sure he told them he was an orphan, that he had no hometown, and was raised in Shinra. But that was all he told them. Anything more would put them in danger as loose ends that knew too much about Shinra. And, to his greatest fear, he worried that telling them the truth about what he was would drive them away. The things that he could do because of what he was had already drew away so many people, he couldn't bear if he had to count the two of them among the numbers. But... he felt like he should give them something, to show that their bond mattered. He could trust them. A name should be good enough. "Aeris... Her name is Aeris."_

 _"Aeris. That's a lovely name." Angeal complimented._

 _"And one I've never heard the likes of before," Genesis commented. "Where did you say she was from again?"_

 _"I didn't say. But more or less, we grew up in the same place." Sephiroth answered vaguely._

 _"I see... So she's a Shinra orphan as well." Angeal concluded. "But I wonder why Shinra never came out to the public about taking care of Orphan kids? They usually like to brag about morality and their good deeds for publicity."_

 _"We were just a side project mostly..."_

 _"Pfft, still, her being the only girl you've known; you should give other girls a try. You should live a little. At least to get a taste for what else is out there." Genesis commented with a suggestion._

 _"No girl can compare to her. There's no one else like Aeris out there. All I want is her."_

 _"..." Angeal and Genesis just stared at Sephiroth in shock at his honest answer. Before finally, they both broke out in a grin. Genesis was the first to break the silence. "(Chuckle) Wow."_

 _"?"_

 _"She must have you wrapped up in her dainty fingers really tight. You've got it bad."_

 _"Got what bad?" Sephiroth asked, not getting what Genesis meant but for some reason, his heart felt fuzzy inside._

 _"You care for her don't you?" Angeal asked, trying to put Genesis' words in an easier meaning._

 _"I do..."_

 _"(Sigh) Poor girls. Never had a chance even before you were famous." Genesis sighed out in teasing._

 _"Hm," Sephiroth didn't know how to respond to that._

 _"If you're not busy Sephiroth, would you like to join us in a training match?" Angeal offered._

 _"Oh yes. I would love to show off my new strive to Sephiroth." Genesis added in agreement to Angeal's idea._

 _"Hm, not now. I have to catch up on my rest." Sephiroth declined, nodding farewell to them as he started to walk to his sleeping corridors._

 _"This can't be right. You never get tired, Sephiroth." Genesis retorted._

 _"I never push myself to exhaustion, but the body still needs rest every now and then." Sephiroth countered back. "Besides, I'm looking forward to dreaming."_

 _"Rest well then." Angeal offered in parting._

 _"Until later then Angeal, Genesis."_

 _"Alright, I'll rain check you on that training match." Genesis relented with a wave._

 _Sephiroth had become so battle honed that his training gave him complete control over his body. He could force himself to sleep instantly if he so willed it, but at the same time be a light enough sleeper to have full awareness of his surrounds. This at times would be annoying because a simple bird flying close to his window would wake him up. It took a little longer to learn the skill to sense when a presence's movement was hostile or not. Using such skill he fell into a dream easily. Returning to the place where his and Aeris's heart could meet together._

 _The place was mostly the same, but now sported a few trinkets or plants that Sephiroth had bumped into during his travels. Aeris would ask him questions about them and fell in love with his stories. She seemed to have a fondness for the plants, so Sephiroth would unconsciously add more from his traveling memories to their meeting place with each new area he visited. And he had become more expressive, wearing whatever he wanted like his famous long black coat with crossed straps that reveal a nice few of his chest and his black pants. He had even let his hair down, a silent sign that Hojo no longer had control over him. Aeris was so happy to see him open up like this._

 _And so there she was, waiting for him._

 _"Sephiroth!"_

 _"Aeris." She became more beautiful each time he visited her. Aeris's body filled out more and more with each passing day. And now she sported a one piece dress with her growing age. It was a simple blue sundress, but it still flattered her maturing body. And the dainty brown boots were a nice change from her child-like slipper shoes. Her lovely long hair still plaited and tied up with her mother's ribbon. Seeing her always did funny things to his heart that Sephiroth did not really dislike._

 _"How have you been? Have you been making any new friends?"_

 _"Heh, no, just the same handful I already have."_

 _"Oh well, that's still nice."_

 _"What about you? Have you been making any friends while I've been away?"_

 _"(Giggle) You know that would be impossible here, right."_

 _"Hm, right." Sephiroth grinned, happy to get a laugh from her._

 _"Although... That Turk, Tseng, seems to be watching me more often." Aeris pointed out with a finger tapping on her chin in thought._

 _"..." Sephiroth did not like the sound of that, and Aeris could see that on his face._

 _"Oh but it's not in malice!" Aeris energetically waved it off in defense to ease Sephiroth's troubles. "I can't sense any in his hearts. It's just a feeling that I can't quite put my finger on."_

 _"..." Sephiroth still didn't like the sound of that. It left a boiling yet sour taste in his heart._

 _"Aww don't look so stone cold, Sephiroth. Are you jealous?" Aeris teased, tilting towards him while holding her wrist behind her back._

 _"I don't really know..."_

 _"Well... let's change the topic to something else! Did you learn anything new out there?"_

 _"Apparently I learned from others that I'm boring and need to take up a hobby."_

 _"A hobby? What's a hobby?"_

 _"It's a skill set or some form of activity that people take on in their free-time because they enjoy doing it."_

 _"Doing something... because they enjoy to..."_

 _"Right. My friends here tried to give me some ideas of a hobby to pick up. One of them was gardening, but you seem to love plants more than me, I think gardening would suit you better."_

 _"Gardening... I don't know what that it. But I would love to try it..." Aeris sadly smiled, her eyes seemed so far away._

 _"Aeris?" Sephiroth called to her in concern._

 _"I'm sorry Sephiroth. I'm just so tired... Dr. Hojo has been picking up on the experiments on me lately. Says that 'this is a crucial time to find answers while my body is developing'."_

 _"Are they hurting you, Aeris?" Sephiroth asked, his temper for the Shinra Science Department began to boil with a new flame again._

 _"No more than usual. They've just become more excessive. And, I'm worried..."_

 _"Worried about what?"_

 _"Dr. Hojo has come up with a new energy source for the World's kingdom. He plans to power every building in the world with Mako." Aeris said, shaking as she gripped the front of her dress and began to release silent tears. "If he succeeds, he'll drain away the lifestream and all the hearts in them. He'll leech away the World's Heart to the point it can't even scream anymore. And when that day comes, it'll die, we'll never hear it again. It's all over, unless we stop Dr. Hojo from ever bringing his abominable project to fruition, all hearts in this world will be lost."_

 _"Aeris..." Sephiroth didn't know what to do to make Aeris's tears go away. If the humans wanted to kill themselves off, honestly he would just let them. But there were so many things in this world that he grew to care about and wanted to be saved. He couldn't allow this world to perish._

 _"We have to stop Hojo, Sephiroth. We just have to..." Aeris pleaded to him with tear stained eyes._

 _"..." But the question was how._

 _..._

 _Three more years have passed, and Sephiroth and Aeris continued to grow. Sephiroth bean stocking up to 6' 1" with his broadening shoulders yet still slim muscular body. While Aeris only came up to 5' 3" with a slender build that favored a heavier bottom. With each day they had gotten stronger, one more in power the other more in Magic._

 _The people in the Shinra Department wanted to keep Aeris complacent, so they only allowed her to get enough exercise to keep away muscle deterioration. But Sephiroth refused to leave Aeris defenseless with those dark hearted people, so whenever he could in their dream world he would give her martial arts lessons. It was a struggle at first to get Aeris to seriously give it a try. The cage that Shinra had put her in was strong enough that it extended to within herself. She didn't believe that she could do it; it took a lot of push for Sephiroth to drive it in her head that she could do anything. After that, her natural stubbornness would kick in, making it impossible to stop her once she set her mind to it._

 _Sephiroth loved that side of her, just as much as the other sides, she wasn't really the best when it came to combat but she was a fast learner. She knew her weaknesses just as much as she knew her strengths. Aeris could actually deliver a heavy hit when need be, but she could not take as much as she could dish. So distance was the key for her. She knew that if she had to strike an opponent she would always have to be mindful of the distance between them. A weapon with range should do her some good, but Sephiroth tried letting her use Masamune but that was too heavy for her. Perhaps something more balanced for her would be a Spear, or a Polearm, or a Staff._

 _The Staff seemed more like it since it would contribute to her Magic affinity. And her Magic was growing fast, far superior to his own. Both of them could use Magic without Materia, but Aeris had more refine control over hers than Sephiroth. She had been using it for the past three years to silently halt Hojo's Mako Energy Project. From burning up his blueprints with Fire when his back was turned; from freezing his notes with Ice overnight where the ink would soak and become an unreadable stain; all the way to using Bolt to fry the data on hard drive. But this is how the both of them truly knew Hojo was insane. He would get mad at the loss of his work, sure. But then he would pick it up and start all over again from the start without making any changes as if it would produce a different result, over and over again._

 _Sephiroth said that just killing Hojo would make Aeris's job easier and they would be done with it. But Aeris was appalled at the suggestion. Sephiroth knew that it was her motherly nature that was holding her back from ever truly hurting someone, even someone like Hojo. She was too kind for her own good. She saw the beauty and value in every heart and would never harm them, no matter how dark they were. Perhaps her mother was the same..._

 _Perhaps..._

 _"..." But now wasn't the time to think about sad things. This would be the last dream visit to Aeris before he surprised her by coming back the next morning to see her so he wanted to end the visit on a good beat. As he approached the end of the room where she would be he pulled himself together. And there she was. "Aeris."_

 _"..." She was sitting on the floor, slumping on the wall with her head down and her hands limply on her lap. She looked like her pride and spirit were in the mud._

 _"Aeris?"_

 _"..." She wouldn't even look at him._

 _"Aeris. You have to tell me what's wrong."_

 _"..." That got a reaction out of her. Aeris's fingers had twitched into gripping into her pink sundress. And her mouth twitched; but, sadly to form a frown. She slowly raised up her head to look at him. He could see the loss and pain and heartbreak on her face. Her eyes held so much sadness in them.. she has been crying. Sephiroth had seen this on many of the lower Soldiers before, where the heart tried to stay brave but already gave in to hopelessness. This was the face of someone who has given up._

 _"Aeris, tell me what's wrong!"_

 _"I'm so sorry Sephiroth..."_

 _"Aeris?- !?" She pushed him out of the dreamworld. "!"_

 _Sephiroth had woken up in a shock but with more of a drive to see Aeris up front. Something was wrong and she refused to tell him if she was in trouble. But Sephiroth could feel it in his heart that she was. He saw it in her heart, passed the false bravado that she tried to hide it behind, but he knew that horrible bitter sweet taste well. It was fear._

 _She was afraid. And Sephiroth refused to let any harm to come to her so long as he could help it. If anything was able to make Aeris feel scared then it became his problem. And whatever it was wouldn't like it when it becomes Sephiroth's problem. Because he destroys all obstacles in his path._

 _After many years of hard work and service, the king had decreed today off for all Soldiers to get some rest and return home to their family's for a week. Shinra may have been their bosses, but Ansem the Wise was their king. Whatever he says goes, and there would be nothing Shinra could do or say about it without considerable backlash. But as a favor to Sephiroth, the king had allowed his request of keeping the news from the public's knowledge along with Shinra- so that the Soldiers could surprise their loved ones when they returned home. So here Sephiroth was now, packing in his room whatever he would need to head back to Shinra Corp on an early morning train ride._

 _"Packing to head out I see," Genesis commented, leaning against the barrack courter's door with his arms cross, admiring Sephiroth and his heavier than usual light packing. "Heading home?"_

 _"Of sorts."_

 _"?" Genesis was about to question Sephiroth's vague response when Angeal suddenly made his appearance._

 _"Genesis, ready go? The Chocobos are starting to get restless."_

 _"I see that you two are heading home together," Sephiroth commented, glad for them that they had an actual loving hometown and families to go back to. He was content with just Aeris in his life as a semi family, but he always wanted to know what it feels like to have a hometown to root yourself down to._

 _"We both are from the same village. It makes the trip better company by traveling together." Angeal responded._

 _"Safe trip you two." Sephiroth wished to them before adding with a smirk. "I should hope that you two don't bump into any of your fan clubs along the way."_

 _"Gugh." "Don't even mention that." Genesis and Angeal both groaned out at the same time._

 _"If I recall, the last time we bumped into you two's fan club was a while back for a mission, which ended up being us breaking up the fights they broke out into. Over what was it again? A quarrel over which one of you was the best."_

 _"Tst, it was practically a Turf War," Angeal added into the subject._

 _"Yeah, all those fights breaking out in the middle of the street and yet no victor was decided," Genesis said, subtly disappointed about the outcome._

 _"My club won." Angeal shot in, oddly competitive about this and slightly finding humor at bringing that tick of annoyance on Genesis's forehead._

 _"Please, your Keepers of Honor were no match for my Study Group." Genesis shot back._

 _"I believe that they both held their own on the same level. That is if you find throwing LOVELESS novels at your enemies honorable. I'm shocked that didn't strike a nerve with you."_

 _"It did," Sephiroth jibbed in, recalling the incident. "I remember seeing you dive to catch one of the novels that ricocheted off a club member's skull before it hit the street."_

 _"LOVELESS is a precious gift of the goddess to be cherished, not to be used as a boomerang!" Genesis huffed as his two friends laughed at his expense. To try and get the unwanted attention off of him he tried to change the subject, noticing the long gym bag Sephiroth was carrying along with his luggage. "That's a pretty long bag you got there, Sephiroth. But I assume it's not for Masamune. You would never store your precious katana like that."_

 _"No, these are a gift for Aeris," Sephiroth answered, looking at the gym bag hanging on his shoulder from the corner of his eyes._

 _"Flowers and Plushies don't usually come in that length Sephiroth," Genesis commented with a slight retort._

 _"That's because they are weapons. I'm trying to see what she has a feel for more."_

 _"I don't know much about the fairer gender, but I don't recall them liking such brash gifts very much," Angeal said in small advice._

 _"Aeris is more of a practical girl. She can fight with powers of her own, but I want to give her something so she can stand for herself when I'm not around."_

 _"Note how it's 'when I'm not around' and not 'without me'." Genesis pointed out, breaking down into Sephiroth's possessive nature over Aeris. "Poor Sephiroth, you're at that horrible mark where you want to help her spread her wings to soar but at the same time rip them off so that she'll never fly away from you."_

 _"..." Sephiroth had no comment. He'll never admit to Genesis, but what he said did ring true in the darkness of his heart._

 _"So when are we going to get to meet the mysterious Aeris?"_

 _"If I can help it, never."_

 _"What, afraid we might take her away from you?" Genesis teased, but Sephiroth didn't see it as a joke._

 _"..." He remained silent, refusing to admit how much that was a subconscious fear of his that one day someone just might actually steal her away from him. To avoid attention, he dodged around the question. "Time for me to head for my train."_

 _"Tst, you're lucky that transports run between Radiant Garden and Midgar. What's likely a 4 hour trip for you is going to be a fulls day trip on Chocobo for us." Genesis sighed in complaint._

 _"At least the scenery will be good for us." Angeal pointed out on the positive side. "It'll be great to get the chance to unwind a bit before we get home."_

 _"(Sigh) I suppose you have a point." Genesis reluctantly agreed with Angeal's line of thought. "So long then, Sephiroth, we'll see you in a week."_

 _"Hm, stay out of trouble you two." Sephiroth gave them a small wave in farewell as they all headed out of the barracks to part in opposite directions._

 _"We should be saying that to you. You're the one going back to 'Aeris'." Genesis teased at him, surprisingly Angeal joining in as well._

 _"Don't do anything that would jeopardize the lady's honor. You must control yourself, like the Soldier you are."_

 _"Bye you two," Sephiroth said in annoyance as he started to storm off._

 _In his steam he made great time to the train station, waiting a good 20 minutes in the boarding area before his train arrived. The Conductor hole-punched his ticket but mostly left him alone, being in Soldier had made him an awe to obverse but at the same time at a respectful distance. The trip wasn't too bad, he just took the time to admire the scenery that quickly passed by in his window while he wondered in his thoughts. The plains were lovely to behold, the morning light starting to rise over the horizon made the dew on the plants glisten like crystals. All of this natural beauty unharmed by the Materia powered train. The Ice and Fire Materia worked together to make this steam power machine move on the tracks, it was not the fastest but it was still a good pace._

 _Most of this world was powered by Materia: Lightning Materia gave the homes and buildings power, Fire Materia kept them warm; while Ice Materia provided them with fresh water. Even Earth Materia, or Quake, helped maintain and create the structure for their buildings and roads. It was a clean source of energy that kept the balance of this world. But apparently, that wasn't enough. People always wanted more and faster power. Their greed would be the downfall of everyone, as he saw when people like Hojo tried to find alternative energy sources in hazardous areas. But people didn't care, as long as their food cooked faster and their lights shined brighter it was no concern to them. The fools, they're lucky Aeris was there to intervene or else their species and whole World would reach extinction before their designated time. But most likely with no hearts or light to protect it, this world would fall to darkness before that._

 _But speaking of Aeris, he was almost there to see her again. The train had pulled into the Midgar Train Station as the morning fog that always plagued this industrial city before the full rise of the sun. Midgar was certainly not the most lovely city in their world, and Sephiroth was starting to wonder if it was probably the worse. The separation of Class was drastically noticeable. While the rich lived in lovely buildings that reach up to the sky on the Surface Sectors, the poor lived in practically junk yards in their little shacks on the Sub Terrane Sectors in poverty. The gap between the rich and the poor was so vast that it was nearly impossible to make it up to the Surface levels from poverty. The lucky ones were able to get enough money to move out of Midgar to find someplace better. The poor suffered while the rich profited from them and kept getting richer, and kept getting blinder towards their fellow man's plight._

 _Sephiroth would not wish such a life on anyone. It would eat away at his heart a little as he could see the border line of both worlds as they met at the train station. Keeping to himself as he moved passed the people waiting for loved ones to come out of the train, he made his way to Shinra Corp. It wasn't the hardest building to find, as it was the tallest building at 70 Floors and at the center of the city. Sephiroth made his way in with no trouble and was greeted by the Receptionist at the front desk by the side of the entrance doors. The Metal Detectors went off because of his sword and bag, but no one seemed to raise alarm since it was Sephiroth._

 _"General Sephiroth, welcome back!" The Receptionist greeted him in flushed awe and slight flirtatiousness. Sephiroth paid it no mind and decided to try and get information on Aeris's exact location before he wasted time trying to find her. She was only allowed on two Floors, but that was time searching for her instead of actually being with her that he couldn't afford to waste._

 _"Can you give me the location of Aeris." Sephiroth requested from the Receptionist, cutting to the chase._

 _"Aeris?" The Receptionist was slightly disappointed and jealous that his attention was on another woman, but also confused since she had never heard of anyone with that name before and she ran into everyone that entered this building. "There are no employees or guest under the name Aeris in this building."_

 _"..." Sephiroth frowned in annoyance. Of course the existence of Aeris would be kept under closed file from people that weren't Secured Clearance. What would the populace do if they found out that Shinra was holding people hostage for experimentation? So with distaste, he used Aeris's lab name. "Then give me Specimen A02B's whereabout."_

 _"Right away, General." She said, typing away at her front desk computer. "Hmm. Oh! It says here that Specimen A02B is scheduled for Dr. Hojo's Specimen Breeding Program this morning."_

 _"WHAT?!" Sephiroth roared, his pupils slit even further as the darkness began to boil out of him. The ground shaking and the lights flickering in its wake._

 _"I-It says that the specimen is scheduled for b-breeding to preserve its genetic code on F-floor 68." The Receptionists answered, quaking in her seat at Sephiroth's rage._

 _"When?!" Sephiroth demanded an answer, when the Receptionist wouldn't give him one fast enough he pulled out Masamune and pointed its business end at her. "WHEN?!"_

 _"AH! It's scheduled to start in 20 minutes!" The Receptionist cried out in fright, jumping behind her purple desk chair to protect herself from the long blade._

 _"RahHH!" In his rage he slashed Masamune down on the desk chair next to hers, destroying it along with the tiled floor around it._

 _"Yaagghh!" She screamed ducking with her hands over her head._

 _"Who do you think you are?" Barked one of the Security Guards, running over with 3 other guards to seize and contain Sephiroth. The normal people on the floor running away in fright, including the Receptionist._

 _"General Sephiroth or not, we will not allow you to cause a ruckus in the building!"_

 _"Seize him!"_

 _"Out of my way!" Sephiroth growled through his teeth with venom in his throat, All-Slashing the four of them. It was not enough force to cut them in half, but enough for the bleeding mid sections to keep them down and out. They would have to receive medical attention, but that wasn't Sephiroth's concern now. He dashed up the lobby stairs to the second Floor where the building's main elevators were located._

 _ **"That's right. Don't let these weak fools take what is yours."**_

 _His clearance ID gave him access to all the Floors except 69 and 70. But those Floors didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he made it to the 68th Floor in time. But his commotion on the 1st Floor had set off the alarms, the building was on high alert and Security was halting him on the elevator. He ended up having to fight the Guards as they tried to storm him on the 17th, 32nd, 42nd, and 50th Floor. When the elevator went as high as it could on the 59th Floor, he jumped off and tried his luck with the Floor's stairs._

 _He had to demolish the Security blocking the elevators that lead to the 60th Floors where he had to Dash passed the Guard post to make it to the stairs up to the 61st Floor. The Floor was practically isolated from the rest of the lower building as the people remained blatantly ignorant of the chaos that happened below. It was the Lounge Area where the rest of the higher up employees went to unwind and have lunch. They all seemed to be minding their own business without a care as Sephiroth made his way up the stairs to the next Floor. But as he was going up he could hear the small tail end of one of the employees' conversation._

 _'I thought I heard a ruckus downstairs a minute ago. Do you know what that was all about?'_

 _'No idea. But no need to worry because everything above the 60th floor is safe.'_

 _He Rushed passed the Records Floor of 62, up passed the Storage Floor of 63 and the Shinra Gymnasium Floor of 64. He didn't even pass the Diagram Floor of 65 or the big wigs' Meeting Floor of 66 with nothing but an eyes glance as he Rushed up to the 67th Floor. He knew she wouldn't be there, it was just muscle memory telling him to take the Laboratory Elevator up to the 68th Floor where all the experiments took place._

 _And there she was, sitting in the main experiment containment glass with her head down as she tried to silently hold back her tears. Her fingers gripping into her pink sundress in silent frustration as Hojo watched her from the other side of the glass as his Assistant sat in the Control Room operating the condition of the container._

 _"Aeris!" Sephiroth called to her, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Hojo subconsciously flinched while the Assistant openly shivered._

 _"What do you want?" Hojo huffed at Sephiroth in annoyance at the interruption._

 _"I'm taking Aeris back."_

 _"Outside Hindrance..." Hojo hissed._

 _"You should have noticed it coming early, you-"_

 _"There's so many frivolous things in this world." Hojo groaned out as if in annoyance of Sephiroth's stupidity, not even batting an eye as Sephiroth pulled out Masamune. "Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?"_

 _"I don't need to operate them, I need to destroy them. Besides, if worse comes to worse I'll just use that other guy." Sephiroth countered, not phased by Hojo's underlining threat._

 _"!" He was baffled and frustrated by Sephiroth's lack of submission and appreciation for delicate instruments. "I recommend you think things logically before you make any rash moves!- GahH!"_

 _Sephiroth had slashed Masamune swiftly through Hojo's left shoulder, making him grip it with his other good arm as it bled out._

 _"I assure you I am in full contemplation right now, and very goal orientated."_

 _"Tst! Bring in the Specimen!" Hojo barked back to his Assistant in order. The Assistant pushed a few buttons to bring the 2nd specimen up from the lower Floor into Aeris's containment glass._

 _The creature was like a red and orange lion-wolf beast with a brown mane, standing at a height of 3'9" on all fours. It had a scar on its right eye, and the remaining eye was ochre. He adorned a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, and golden pastern braces and tattoos on his legs. One of the brands being the number 'XIII', the others possibly being the symbol of his tribe. He had a flaming tail._

 _Aeris backed as far away from the creature that the glass would allow as it growled at her like a lion. Crouched down and feral, ready to pounce. Aeris started running around in the container, trying to keep away from it, scratching at the glass._

 _"Sephiroth, help!"_

 _"Have you lost your mind?!" Sephiroth roared at Hojo._

 _"Whatever do you mean? I'm lending a helping hand to an endangered species... Both of them are on the brink of extinction..." Hojo said as if there was nothing wrong with this picture. "If I don't help, all these animals will disappear."_

 _"Animal? Aeris is a human being!"_

 _"Hardly. And the same goes for you."_

 _"Grgh! Aeris, Step back!"_

 _"Stop!" Hojo cried out but it was too late, Sephiroth had already sliced through the containment glass with Masamune. Hojo rushed to the container with grief. "Wh... What are you do- Oh! My precious specimens..."_

 _BARK, BARK!_

 _But the feline-canine creature had jumped through the remaining glass to pounce on Hojo, mauling him around the neck with his fangs._

 _"!" Sephiroth did not expect this turn of events but he won't take them for granted. Rushing into the containment, he went to check in on Aeris who was lying on the ground in the corner. "Aeris are you okay?!"_

 _"Hm-mph..." Aeris slowly got up on her feet again, making sure that everything was okay. The beast had pounced on her, but it never really touched her. She slowly gathered herself together again before she faced Sephiroth reassuringly. "Thanks, Sephiroth."_

 _"I'm just glad you're safe !" Sephiroth suddenly wrapped an arm around Aeris's shoulders and slowly back them out of the container._

 _"Sephiroth... what's wrong?"_

 _"... The elevator is moving." He could Sense something dark coming._

 _"!" Hojo pushed the beast off of him and started to crawl back with his elbows. "I set my other specimens loose while you all were busy, using the control remote in my pocket. The one coming up the elevator is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!"_

 _"He's rather strong. I'll help you out."_

 _"!" Everyone in the room had turned in surprise as the lion-wolf talked._

 _"You can talk?!" Aeris gasped in shock._

 _"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss." The beast said back in polite snark._

 _"Very well. Aeris, you get to safety." Sephiroth said over to Aeris._

 _"No. I want to fight too. Let me help you."_

 _"..." Sephiroth was pretty worried about her physical and mental condition after the ordeal she just went through and the trauma that could have happened if he had shown up later. But she had shown no signs that she was not fine, and she was ready to fight. Sephiroth would not hold back this growth of independence in her. So with no reluctance, he tossed the long bag that was hanging over his shoulder at her feet and turned towards his opponent's point of entrance. "Choose your weapon, quickly."_

 _While Aeris shuffled through the bag, Sephiroth decided to strike a conversation with the beast._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Hojo has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish."_

 _"But what do 'you' call yourself?"_

 _"..." The beast called Red XIII stared at Sephiroth from the corner of his eyes before facing back towards the approaching specimen. "Perhaps once this is all over I will tell you."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Got it, I'm ready!" Aeris announced, joining along side them with the Mythril Rod she had chosen from the other long weapons in the bag._

 _"..." A weapon that protects yet doesn't thoughtlessly kill, that sounded so much like her. "Ready yourselves."_

 _The creature came up, all tentacles and teeth with attacking parasites. What godawful gene splicing Hojo had made this creature from Sephiroth did not want to know. At first, he gave the two of them the chance to put up their fight in this. Both of them wisely deciding to use Fire on the creature, Aeris using her own abilities while Red XIII seemed to have Materia in his braces. Red XIII was pretty swift as he dodged the creature's chomping teeth by well-timed jump backs. But Sephiroth decided to end the fight with one clean Slash-All when the creature started spewing out poison._

 _"We did it..." Aeris sighed out in happy relief._

 _"You Fools!" Hojo barked at them from behind. "How could you ruin my beautiful specimen?! All of my work! Do you idiots have any idea what you have done?!"_

 _"!" They had turned back in alarm to see Hojo starting to be consumed by darkness. Darkness that was coming from his own heart. It was feeding off of his hatred like a fire to air._

 _"You've halted the progress of science! Man's chance to step forward further on the evolution chain!"_

 _"There was nothing Breakthrough about what you were doing. You're just a sociopath splicing through things blindly." Sephiroth hissed at Hojo, making sure to keep Aeris close to him while blocking Hojo away from her with his arm._

 _"Don't mock my genius, boy!" Hojo spat back at him. "You're just holding a petty tantrum because another specimen was promised to Specimen A02B and not yo- Gwahh!"_

 _Hojo cried out in alarm as Masamune point ended impaled in the machinery behind him nearly a hair strand away from his face._

 _"You're not even worth it." Sephiroth huffed back at him, pulling his blade back as if Hojo wasn't even worth his time to kill. Something about that set Hojo off even more._

 _"Gwaw hahaha, there you go again... looking down on me. Just like the others did! Just like Gast did!" He began to roar at them in his madness as he failed to notice the darkness starting to engulf his body further completely in flames of darkness. "Well, I'll show you! I'll show them ALL! You all are nothing compared to me! You don't get the right to look down on me, you idiotic insects! I'm above all of you! I AM A GENIOUS! GWAW, HAW, HAW!"_

 _"!" They all watched as the darkness consumed Hojo in its flames and burned him into ashes that stained the floor with its darkness. Sephiroth and Red XIII looked on with no surprise that this would become of Hojo's fate, and were slightly ecstatic inside to see it. While Aeris could only cover her open mouth with her hand at a silent scream as her eyes widened in horror. Such a fate was a cruel thing to watch. Her gentle heart could hardly take it, even if it was someone who was as cruel as Hojo._

 _"Aeris, you all right?" Sephiroth asked, finally turning a little to face her._

 _"I'm all right... in many ways," Aeris said, looking down in embarrassment at the meaning behind her words._

 _"I have a right to choose, too." Red XIII added in too, looking away from the both of them. "I don't like two-legged things."_

 _"What exactly are you?" Sephiroth honestly asked Red XIII. He was certainly not the product of something Hojo had spliced together. He had the blood of something ancient running in his heart, that Sephiroth knew was probably sacred in this world._

 _"An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see." Red XIII responded. "... You must have many questions, but I must leave this place. I have to return to my homelands."_

 _"Oh!" Aeris nearly jumped back in a startle as Red XIII leaped passed her to get closer to the stairways._

 _"I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard..." Red XIII sincerely apologized to Aeris._

 _"Hm... It's okay. I hope that you make it home to Cosmo Canyon."_

 _"!" Red XIII was shocked that she knew that information. "How do you know where I live Miss?"_

 _"Your heart told me, along with the World's Heart. You have a lot of pride in your home."_

 _"An Ancient that can read the hearts... I thought you were all gone."_

 _"The same could be said of your kind."_

 _"Touché, Miss."_

 _"Now that you're safe, there's no reason for us to stay in this building," Sephiroth said over to Aeris. Leaving behind his gym bag of weapons but keeping his luggage bag. He knew Aeris wasn't given much of anything to take with so they could travel light and quick. "So let's get out of here."_

 _"!" Aeris looked at him in surprise and shock. "You mean leave Shinra building?"_

 _"Yes. Now is the chance you've been waiting for. No, we've been waiting for. So let's go while everything is still chaotic."_

 _"Wait," Aeris said, running over to the machines and the computers. To Sephiroth's surprise, she started smashing them with her staff._

 _"!"_

 _"We've got to make sure that nothing survives!" Aeris said over her aggressive exertions. "Sephiroth, take all the Materia in the back!"_

 _"We don't need that."_

 _"Yes but I don't want THEM to have it!"_

 _"Sweet Promise Land I missed you Aeris..." Sephiroth said in awe as her destructive nature was making her more beautiful to him. To think that she would spite Shinra with such a low blow by taking their entire Department's Materia Resources was just so deliciously vicious to Sephiroth. She probably only wanted to do this so the Materia couldn't be used for any other cruel experiments, but Sephiroth saw it as more than that. Aeris had a little bit of a mean streak in her, and he loved it._

 _"Your mate seems to be a powerful strategist." Red XIII commented to Sephiroth, walking over to him as they both watched Aeris's destruction. "What more could you possibly ask for in a partner. Congratulations."_

 _"We're not mated."_

 _"For now it seems."_

 _"..."_

 _"Done!" Aeris said, coming back over to them with a proud look on her face. "Let's grab the Materia and go."_

 _"Right..." Sephiroth nodded to her before slowly approaching the Assistant who was still cowering by the Control Station._

 _"!" The Assistant began to nervously sweat as Sephiroth closed in on him. "No! Please don't kill me. I only did what Hojo told me to do. To prove it to you... here, this is the key card to the 68th Floor. Would I be doing this if I was the enemy?"_

 _"..." No, you would be doing this if you were a coward who got caught in the act and is now trying to save your own skin. Sephiroth just took the key card from him and allowed him to run. As the Assistant ran for the stairway, he left behind the Department's Materia which was stored in a chest container inside the Control Station. Sephiroth took all the Materia out and put them into two bags. Placing one of them in his luggage bag, he tossed the other over to Red XIII while placing the key card inside the bag as well. "Here, this should help you get out of here."_

 _"!" Red XIII was surprised at Sephiroth's generous gift._

 _"If all of us go together, we'll be noticed. We'll break out in two groups." Sephiroth explained before giving Red XIII instructions on the building's layout. "That key card will give you access to all the lower Floors. Take the stairs all the way down to the emergency side door exit, it'll lead to the quickest way out with the least amount of confrontation. We'll take the elevator through the front entrance to drive attention off of you. Once you get out of Midgar, head to the west, Cosmo Canyon will a 2 days' walking journey from here."_

 _"I thank you for your kindness..."_

 _"Sephiroth." He said, answering Red XIII's unasked question._

 _"I'm Aeris."_

 _"Hm, Sephiroth, Aeris... My name is Nanaki." Red XIII finally said before heading for the stairway and running off. "Perhaps our paths will meet again."_

 _"..." Aeris and Sephiroth watched as the one known as Nanaki made his way down the stairs and out of the building. They hadn't known each other for long, but the two of them had already considered him as a friend. A fellow ancient being of this World that was on the brink of dying out along with the Magic they carry._

 _"We should go now..." Sephiroth suggested over to Aeris, hoping that her heart was ready to make such a big step in her life._

 _"Hm, right..." She followed Sephiroth, holding his hand and her staff in the other as they made their way down the stairs all the way to the 66th Floor where his clearance key card would allow him to use the elevator. They were finally doing this. They were finally leaving Shinra Corp... together... Her heart was practically fluttering with excitement and fear... "Sephiroth... I just thought of something."_

 _"Hm?" He looked over at her, still bathing in the warm feeling of actually holding her hand. Such contact was rare for them, only happening once. But now that they were leaving Shinra, they could finally be together. There would be no walls to separate them ever again._

 _"Hmm, it's going to get pretty ugly from here on. We should check on our equipment."_

 _"Aeris, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Sephiroth tried to assure her as they finally made it to the 2nd Floor to run down the 1st Floor stairs to the main entrance. Aeris could practically see the light of day shining through the glass windows. They frightened her, but at the same time, she wanted to feel their rays for the first time. But that dream was halted as armed guards blocked the exit to the building, already open firing at them into the cleared out 1st Floor. Sephiroth instantly yanked Aeris back to take cover behind the stairway. "Damn."_

 _"What are we going to do?"_

 _"..." They were surrounded in the front. If Sephiroth was alone it wouldn't be a thing. But with Aeris... He couldn't afford to have her hurt, he had to protect her._

 _"You should get out while you can," Aeris suggested with her head down in sadness that she had gotten him into this mess. "It's not you they're after... it's me. I'll only slow you down..."_

 _"Stop that," Sephiroth commanded over to her in irk that she would even suggest that. "I said we were leaving this building together, and we are going to leave this building together. One way or another."_

 _"But how?"_

 _"There is another way but you're not going to like it."_

 _"?"_

 _"I was hoping we could leave this place in a more romantic metaphoric way. But desperate times call for desperate measures." Sephiroth said over to Aeris as he started pulling them up on their feet again. Making sure they stayed in cover while he led her further into the back of the 1st Floor where the Show Room was. President Shinra liked to dabble in other Projects, vehicles being his favorite. Sephiroth led Aeris passed the cars, trucks, and motorcycles further back until they reached a Manhole._

 _"What is that? A Drainage Way?"_

 _"Of sorts. But it's the big one that all the little drainage ways lead to, it's the Sewage Way."_

 _"That sounds... awful."_

 _"I know. But we have no choice. This is the price for freedom, Aeris."_

 _"... Then I'm willing to pay it." Aeris said with determination. Bracing herself as Sephiroth moved the Manhole away, grabbing Aeris as he prepared to jump down. He held on tight to her as he took the leap, using his power over darkness to use the shadows to close the Manhole behind them. It would take two normal men a long time to open it up after them, without any of the proper tools, that should put some distance between them as the both of them fell further into the darkness._

 _The drop down was a lot further than Sephiroth thought it would be. He still aced the landing but at the price of sore legs. The shock from the Impact's vibrating pain caused him to drop Aeris. She landed in the dirty water filled with trash but at least it wasn't sewage. Filled with instant regret, Sephiroth kneeled beside her on one knee in the water._

 _"You alright?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"Yeah." Aeris shakenly said, rising to her feet again. Her dress and boots were soaked and her side hurt a little but she was all right. "Well, the worst is over..."_

 _ROARR!_

 _"Maybe not." Aeris sighed out as she could practically feel the threat approach them. What approached them was not what Aeris was expecting. It looked like a giant pig-goat with a humanoid body structure and a hint of Dinosaur at its tail. "What... is that thing?"_

 _"Probably one of Hojo Splicing Product Specimens that he deemed a failure and flushed down the toilet," Sephiroth suggested, noticing the broken chains wrapped around its wrists._

 _"The poor thing, it's heart is in so much pain. Its body can't sustain itself." Aeris said in pity as she could practically hear its hearts agonizing screams passed the hunger._

 _A hunger that it hoped the two of them will fulfill._

 _"Then let's put it out of its misery," Sephiroth suggested, getting Masamune ready._

 _Aeris kept her distance at first, using Cure on the both of them to help them recover from the fall. Sephiroth tried at first burning the abomination with Fire, and that seemed to work. But it was taking too long and just prolonging the creature's suffering. So with focus, he changed tactics by just Slashing at the poor creature while Aeris used Fire. The beast was practically helping them to finish it off by using self-destructive attacks like a Sewage Tsunami. The only time its attacks didn't hurt itself was when it swung its chains at them. But eventually, it did go down after exhausting Aeris to her hands and knees._

 _"Are you hurt?" Sephiroth asked in concern._

 _"More exhausted really," Aeris said, rising up to her feet again to cast Healing Wind on them and practically the whole area._

 _"We should leave now before Shinra catches up with us." Hopefully, they wouldn't send the Turks. But President Shinra wouldn't risk himself by sending his best guards on a search party. The chances of the Turks coming after them was low. "Aeris, this way."_

 _"Okay." Aeris tried to keep up with Sephiroth as he climbed up ladders, ran through the walkway, and jumped down to other sewage lines, but Aeris just couldn't match his speed... or his stamina. "Wait... Wait, I said!"_

 _"..." Sephiroth had to stop and turn around to see that Aeris was way behind. Still trying to climb up the ladder from two times ago and struggling with her run to catch up to him. By the time she hesitantly jumped down to where he was she was exhausted. Clutching her hands onto her knees as she caught her breath._

 _"(Puff)... ...(Wheeze)... Slow... down... Don't leave me..."_

 _"Funny... I thought you were cut out to match with the Ancient warriors." Sephiroth teased at her with a small smirk._

 _"Oh! You're terrible!" Aeris pouted but then broke out into a giggle as they both chuckled at their antics. But Aeris soon became startled and flustered as Sephiroth picked her up bridal style. "W-what are you doing?"_

 _"You are too exhausted to continue at my pace. This way is much easier for the both of us. And besides, I can't have such a lovely lady get her dress dirty running through this sewage water."_

 _"..." Aeris blushed but didn't resist him as he started walking again. He was so warm and his heartbeat was so soothing by her ear. As the excitement from earlier before was finally dying down, Aeris had the time to gather her thoughts together. "Sephiroth, are you listening?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Sephiroth... so you did come for me."_

 _"Of course I would. However, it would have been a lot easier if you had told me what was wrong."_

 _"I knew... Deep down I knew that Sephiroth would come for me." She curled up closer to his chest with content._

 _"Hey, I told you I'd always come back for you, right?"_

 _"(Giggle) Right, us Ancients have to stick together."_

 _They had traveled through the Sewage Way for a long time as they were. Aeris was content in his arms, and Sephiroth found no trouble carrying her. With Aeris there, being held safe in his arms, he had felt that this moment was the most control he had over his life. Eventually, through his navigation, they had made it to the barred opening that led to the outside of the city. With a hard kick, he broke through the rusted bars, giving Aeris a moment to appreciate the outside sky for the first time. They had been traveling through the Sewage Way for so long that the sun was already starting to set._

 _"(Gasp)! I-It's beautiful..." Aeris gasped in awe with tears starting to form in her eyes at its beauty. The sky was fading into lovely hues of blue, purple, pink, orange, and gold. The clouds looked like cotton candy with silver linings of gold. The sky was so vast and endless that its limitlessness frightened her, but at the same time, she was in love with it. "You know what? This is the first time I've ever left Shinra Corp..."_

 _"Are you worried?"_

 _"A little... no, maybe a lot. But I have you, right?"_

 _"!" Sephiroth was shocked and heart warmed that she would say that. Touched by her words, he vowed to himself to never take them for granted and to never lose her trust. "Let's go."_

 _"(Gasp)!" Aeris was startled as Sephiroth took the jump down to the desolate ground, holding on to him tight so that he wouldn't drop her. But Sephiroth would never let her go. No... never again._

 _"Kalm is not too far from here, but it'll be too dangerous for us to go into a town right now. We'll have to find a place to camp out here for the night before we find a place safe to go."_

 _"Okay..." Aeris nodded in confirmation before wiggling in his arms a bit. "You must be tired. You can put me down. I'm sure the dirt won't do much harm to my dress."_

 _"Just a little longer. I rather like having you here..." Sephiroth asked._

 _"!" All Aeris could do was nod at his sincere request. And in all honesty, she was rather happy in his arms anyway._

 _They walked until the desolate dirt surrounding Midgar turned into grass. But by then the sun had set, and stars started to light the sky. Sephiroth decided to have them rest by a natural barrier of uplift ground to protect them from weather and visual._

 _"It's cold out here. Can we light a fire?" Aeris asked as she sat on the ground rubbing her arms for warmth. Sephiroth sat beside her with one leg bent and an elbow resting on it._

 _"Sorry, Aeris, the smoke would draw too much attention to us. Will have to go the night without it."_

 _"Oh, (Shiver), well I wished that this dress had sleeves. Any chance you got a blanket in that bag there?"_

 _"Sorry. I wasn't planning on camping out tonight. However..."_

 _"!" Aeris's eyes opened wide in surprise as Sephiroth wrapped an arm in front of her shoulders to pull her down to the ground with him behind her, spooning for warmth. His hair blanketing over her and shining with the moonlight like silver starlight. She certainly felt warmer, but her face was on fire. "W-what are you doing Seph?"_

 _"Keeping us both warm through body heat." He simply answered, pulling her even closer to him. "This should last us until the sun comes up again."_

 _"But what about you? Your back in exposed."_

 _"The uplift is protecting me from the winds, I'm fine."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Just go to sleep. I promise we'll get to watch the sunrise together tomorrow."_

 _"But what about Shinra? They obviously aren't just going to let us go." Aeris said, overflowing with her worries. "They'll hunt us down for the rest of our lives. We'll always have to keep running. Never having a chance to call one place our home. It'll never end. Will we ever be given the chance to truly live? Will we ever be free?"_

 _"Aeris..."_

 _"I'm sorry. Here we are, finally out of the clutches of Shinra, and all I can do is worry."_

 _"No, you're right, Aeris. Shinra will be a problem for us in the future. But... we can deal with that in the morning. For now, let's just rest and just enjoy our first night of freedom."_

 _"Hm, you're right..." Aeris started to let her exhaustion take over. Her eyes drooping as she looked at the night sky. "The sky is so pretty... Mother use to say that each light is a far off World and that our hearts connect us. Do you think someone out there is looking down at us...?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"I wonder... (Yawn) what they would think... of us..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth waited until Aeris was in a deep sleep, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand as she was cupped to him._

 _Regardless of their current circumstance, Aeris was right. Shinra would continue to hunt them down as long as it stands. They'll never be free or rid of them unless something was done. Something that Sephiroth was more than willing to do. In fact, in the deepest darkest part of his heart, he would enjoy it..._

 _ **"That's it, my boy."** Jenova cooed at him in approval._

 _Slowly so as not to stir her, Sephiroth raised, leaving behind a Shadow Copy of himself in his place to keep Aeris safe and warm. With no hesitation, he let the darkness coat his aura as black wings shot out from his back through his coat. He soared back to Midgar, straight to the front of Shinra Corp's door. He started a massacre. Yes, most of the ignorant day workers had gone home to their family leaving only the night shift behind. But the night shift was usually the worse._

 _He started from the 1st Floor and worked his way up, not even giving them a chance to scream. He left the bodies behind as the hearts returned to the World's Heart, their blood trail marking his path along as dripping from his Masamune. The first 50 Floors were honestly a clean kill, it was when he finally made it to the 60th Floor that things got messy. He rather liked the people on the 64th Floor and was glad that they all went home that night as they usually did. The Gym Manager whom just manned the Help Desk at night simply coward and shook under the desk and slowly crawled towards the elevator to make her way out of this bloodbath. But Sephiroth couldn't allow that, there could be no witnesses. So in as much mercy as possible he ended her life with a stab to the spine._

 _ **"(Chuckle) Yes, good boy. Make them all pay."**_

 _When he finally got to the 67th Floor that's when things really got messy. He personally saw to it that everyone on that Floor got a slow and painful death. He had even spitefully dragged the bodies around a little as if they weren't even worth the time pulling Masamune out of them. Well, at least the ones that didn't burst into dark flames. Jenova was practically giggling and clapping throughout the whole thing. When he finally got to the Specimen Containment he had vindictively broke all the locks and shattered all the glass separating the cells. It took up unnecessary time but it made him feel good, especially when he stabbed the guard that use to warden the specimens. On the 68th Floor, he was joyfully surprised that the Assistant had come back, dispatching him was like icing on the cake... along with the other lackeys._

 _ **"Ooo, did you hear him squeal. Oh! You are making Mother so proud!"**_

 _"..." Sephiroth was oddly glad that she was enjoying this as much as he was. It was nice that the two of them were on the same page once in awhile. But he also feared that he might have inherited a sadistic vindictive nature from both of his parents._

 _ **"There's still more. Finish off the Higher-ups."**_

 _'But most of the big wigs have gone home.'_

 _ **"I don't care! They're insignificant! Kill the head dog and the whole place will crumble!"**_

 _'The death of an empire... Heh, I rather like that idea.'_

 _ **"As you should. Now... It's time to make them pay. They owe you a great deal for standing between you and your birthright. And that cost is fatal. (Chuckle)!"**_

 _Sephiroth walked all the way up the steps to the 69th Floor with a small grin on his face. What was left of the Security tried to stop him as a last resort, taking the final act of duty as they stood between him and President Shinra. The Turks had put up more of a fight. But Sephiroth had simply kicked them away and stabbed them at their sides, at least they survived the blow. He continued walking up the stairs to the final Floor, dragging a still impaled Guard along the carpet making the royal red redder._

 _President Shinra didn't even see him coming. His heart was racing as he heard Sephiroth slowly walk up the stairs. He could see Sephiroth's shadow rising up, but he never saw Sephiroth. The shadow instantly disappeared with a fade, making President Shinra's eyes open wider in alarm before Sephiroth had Flash-Rushed behind the President and impaled him in the back with Masamune. His death was painful for the ten seconds he was alive before he fell over on his desk._

 _"I will never allow Shinra to have the Promise Land."_

 _It was over... The head of Shinra was dead._

 _"What have you done...?" Tseng head of the Turks said gasping for breath as he held his wound closed. He had wobbled his way up the stairs to defend his President with every ounce of strength he had left. But it was too late..._

 _"I brought the end of the Shinra." Well not really. The President has a son named Rufus that was close to his age, but he was going to leave him alone. There was no point ending a bloodline for the crimes of one man if he didn't have to._

 _ **"Ooh, but wiping a name off the face of a World is the fun part."** Jenova pouted at his reasoning. But Sephiroth ignored her comment and continued speaking with Tseng._

 _"Shinra has put an affront on my Cetra people long enough. It is time that it paid before harming this World and the Promise Land."_

 _"So then the Promise Land does exist... and you're here to save it from Shinra?"_

 _"Hardly. The Promise Land must never be reached in the realm of life." Sephiroth huffed as if the attempt alone was humorous. "Any attempts to try is blasphemy and must be paid a price."_

 _"AhhHH!" Scream out Palmer, one of Shinra's top wigs. He was a plump man in a brown suit, Head of the Space Department before President Shinra shut it down for budget cuts. For a round man, he runs pretty fast. He ran from the column he was hiding behind to cower behind Tseng. "You're going to get it for this Sephiroth! When Vice-President Rufus hears about this you're going to pay!"_

 _"I don't think so," Sephiroth smirked in triumph. "I just gave him the company."_

 _"!" "!"_

 _"The son of Shinra has been waiting for his father to peel over to take the reign over the company. And now he has it. I'm even cleaning house so he has a fresh start."_

 _"What do you mean?" Tseng asked in concern before Sephiroth started lighting the floor with Dark Fire. "!"_

 _"I suggest the two of you head over to the roof helicopter pad with the rest of the Turks and leave. I'm burning this place down."_

 _ **"Ooo Haahaha! You just keep making this day better and better."**_

 _"But you can't-"_

 _"Your duty is to protect the active President. The President is at home now, Tseng. The previous President has died here along with the rest of his accursed legacy, don't be apart of it." Sephiroth honestly had nothing against the Turks and kinda grew a soft spot for them as he grew up around them, he would rather not see them die along with the rest of President Shinra's secret researches and projects. They could have a new start with President Rufus. The Shinra family was still ridiculously rich, they would just have a fresh start. Something that Rufus Shinra probably wanted anyway._

 _Sephiroth gave Tseng and the other remaining Turks in the building a 5 minute grace period to get to the helicopter. Palmer had already ran for it before Sephiroth even finished his sentence. But he didn't even wait to hear the helicopter fly off as he engulfed the whole Floor in Dark Fire 3. Which soon spread to the lower Floors, feeding off the darkness that accumulated over the decades in this place. Sephiroth basked in the joy of watching this place burn, walking out of the window to float in the air only when the structural sound of the building started to crumble. In less than 10 minutes Shinra was nothing but ash, and it was the early morning when the people were sound asleep. There would be no one at the scene of the crime until he and Aeris were completely gone. Burning away all evidence of them and the dark secrets Shinra Corp carried. Yes, today was a good day._

 _He flew off into the night sky back to Aeris. Brushing away the Shadow Copy from her like fading dust and took its place. Trying to get as much sleep as he could before the sun rises and Aeris and him would have to go._

 _ **"Wouldn't it be great if you told her what you have done to Shinra. What will she think of you now that dear little Sephiroth gave in to his dark urges? Ooo, can you imagine how she will react when you tell her every little, dark detail?"**_

 _'She doesn't need to know. And she's never going to find out.'_

*** Author's Notes ***

Timeline for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and this story... continued: This chapter is only day 118. On this day everyone in the Organization gets the day off, or a Vacation to be precise. Axel takes a nearly full-day nape; Xion decides to train; and, Roxas goes to Twilight Town for ice-cream. This is where Roxas properly meets Olette and Hayner for the first time- he already met Pence when he was looking for Xion- and is introduced and taught how to play Grandstander. And to Roxas's pleasant surprise, Axel and Xion had come on their own to their meeting place for ice cream like they always do. This is where Axel tells the two of them that he was going to be gone for a recon mission for a couple of days (Castle Oblivion).

Author Side-Notes: Sorry, this chapter was getting way too long. And I mean longer than I usually go. So I'm cutting it in half and breaking it into two chapters. Hopefully, after this flashback, I can start shortening my chapters again so it isn't much of a choking amount to read. Also for these flashbacks, I'm using the characters and partially the storyline from the original Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII, which is owned by Nobuo Uematsu and Square Enix. Gotta give credit where credit is due. Originally in the story-planning, they were going to make Aeris and Sephiroth lovers but added Zack instead. I'm rolling with the original game plan. Love shout out for Aeris and Sephiroth! Please don't hate. It gets a little dark, but hey, Aeris and Sephiroth's past was dark.


	14. Chapter 14

The Revelation in the Reprieve (Part 2)

 _... Flashback Continued ..._

 _"Aeris. Aeris."_

 _"Hmm-ehh what?" Aeris groggily woke up, a little confused on where she was as Sephiroth shook her awake._

 _"It's almost dawn. You can see the sunrise now."_

 _"Really?" Aeris said, more awake with excitement. She leaned up her upper body. Sephiroth's hair sliding down to her waist like a waterfall. "Is it just as pretty as a sunset?"_

 _"In its own ways. I find that it has more power than a sunset."_

 _"(Gasp) That sounds so lovely. I can't wait to see it."_

 _"You won't have to wait long now. Look."_

 _"!" Aeris watched in wonder as a glorious purple started to break out through the night blue, making it shine a lighter blue as a softer pink began to rise and make way for a golden glow along with the sun. "It's beautiful... I can't believe how many sunrises and sunsets I have missed so far in my life. I could stay out here and watch them forever..."_

 _"That would be lovely. But sadly we must leave." Sephiroth sighed out, getting up on his feet again and reaching down a hand to help Aeris up. "It's dangerous to stay out in the open for long. And we must keep going."_

 _"Okay..." Aeris nodded in agreement to him, taking his hand as she rose. "Where will we go then?"_

 _"I've been thinking about it last night. I think we should try building our lives in the royal town of Radiant Garden. The place will be too crowded and the king's control would be too powerful for Shinra to do anything rash in his city."_

 _"Hmm, you're right. We should be safe there. But how long will it take us to reach?"_

 _"At your speed, hmm, a whole day's walk." Sephiroth teased with a smirk._

 _"Oh you!" Aeris playfully shoved as they laughed, feeling lighter and carefree than she ever did before._

 _"(Chuckle) Come on, we should get started. Here's a little something to hold you off for a while." Sephiroth said, handing her an Energy Bar from his bag. He didn't carry much but it should be enough to hold them off until they reach their destination. If worse comes to worse, they could always scavenge. The desolate earth had already started to grow life around them as they slept, Ancients naturally had the blessing of the worlds._

 _"Couldn't we wash off first? We smell of trash and sewage."_

 _"Sorry Aeris. The only water around here is ocean water. And the salt from there isn't good for the skin for long dosages of time."_

 _"The ocean... I never imagined that I would ever get the chance to see it, or a beach. This is finally a dream come true..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth took a small detour so Aeris could get to see the ocean. She was so fascinated with everything, down to the waves that gently crashed onto the shore all the way to the seashells that she started to collect. He once asked her during her excitement if she ever wanted to live on a beach. If she ever said yes he could always purchase a home in Costa del Sol with his Soldier savings, he actually had a bank piled up in his service over the years with no frolicking spending that ate at it. But she said no, there was too much sand pushing back the plant life and she would miss the flowers. Something told Sephiroth that they wouldn't tan either anyway due to their Cetra blood, so they would just stand out._

 _The travel was long, but not unpleasant. Aeris made for wonderful company and hardly ever complained, even as her feet were getting sore. Years in a lab made her stamina nearly nonexistent, but Sephiroth was hoping to fix that soon once they found a place to settle. They had passed a few small towns but could not go through them, much to Aeris's disappointment. It would draw too much attention to them, so they kept to the forests and plains. Which worked out for them since the place was steaming with wild berries, nuts, and fruit trees. Aeris was happy with the turn of events anyway, she got to see more of how truly beautiful their World really was._

 _And she fell in love with it more. And if Sephiroth was being honest, it would seem that the World loved Aeris too. The plants seemed to get more lively and vibrant whenever they passed by. A herd of wild Chocobos even stopped by them to say hello. The World would do the same for Sephiroth but not as enthusiastically as it did for Aeris._

 _"Aww, Sephiroth, they're so cute." Aeris cooed while petting around the head and neck of one of the Chocobos while it and a few of the others rubbed their heads against her for attention. "And they're so fluffy. It's like rubbing against a refine pillow."_

 _"Hm... Come on, Aeris. We're half way there."_

 _"Ohh alright. Bye Cuties!" Aeris gave them one last pet while they chirped and clicked as they walked away. "I think I rather like Chocobos."_

 _"Hm, then maybe I'll take you to a Chocobo farm or the Gold Saucer some time to see them."_

 _"Really? Oh that sounds lovely. There's so much of this World that I still have yet to know. I can't wait to see more of it..."_

 _They had reached Radiant Garden by nightfall, when the gates were just about to close and most of its people had turned in for the night. They were cold and exhausted and wanted to find a place to stay for the night. But Sephiroth was still contemplating if staying at an Inn was an option while they wondered the walk path through the residential area._

 _"Sephiroth, can we stop soon? My feet are getting sore." Aeris whined out in exhaustion._

 _"The Marketplace did have an Inn. But I don't want them to recognize my Soldier ID when I pay for the room."_

 _"Then we can just camp out again. I don't mind if we have to sleep under one of these bridges, as long as we can rest."_

 _"Heh, the water's pure enough, maybe we can even take a bath while we're at it." Sephiroth teased at her with a small smirk._

 _"Don't even joke about that." Aeris pouted. "My body already feels icky and it smells terrible."_

 _"I've smelled worse."_

 _"You're a guy, of course you would say that." Aeris huffed, resting her knuckles on her hips as she turned to look at him. "But still, we gotta think of something quick before my battery tuckers out."_

 _SLAM_

 _"!" "!" They both turned to their right in alarm as one of the residential doors burst wide open. An old man in a blue robe and shoes with a long, pointy hat and a ridiculously long beard had burst open the door. His home lights shining the world outside his home alongside the lamplights while he adjusted his round glasses to observe them._

 _"Do my Senses deceive me? Ancients, two of them."_

 _"!" "!" Aeris and Sephiroth were even more startled that he knew what they were._

 _"My word, you are Cetra! I was afraid that your kind had died out." He sighed out with relieved excitement, his cheek bones raised in a smile and his eyes twinkled with joy._

 _"W-who are you...?" Aeris nervously asked him._

 _"Oh, I do apologize, where are my manners." The old man said with a wiggle of his mustache before he pulled out a wand from his robe's sleeve and used Magic to write his name in the air like starlight. "I am Merlin the Wizard."_

 _"You're a wizard?" Aeris asked in curiosity and wonder at the possibility of meeting someone with years of experience and knowledge of Magic under their belt. "Are you Radiant Garden's local wizard?"_

 _"Well no, not really. This is just one of my private abodes I use when I visit this World to pay Bugenhagen a visit. Wizards usually like to travel around the Worlds a lot. But Bugen seems to be a stubborn old soul that doesn't want to leave his homeworld, and spends most of his time in Cosmo Canyon." Merlin began to rattle on._

 _"(Gasp)! So there are other Worlds out there..."_

 _"Of course there are. Didn't you know as a Cetra?" Merlin asked in startle for her lack of knowledge that her own people practically inherited._

 _"I always had a feeling, but... never had it confirmed..."_

 _"My word, you two seemed to be deprived of your own culture, and look a little worse for wear." Merlin sadly commented as he looked over there condition before moving to the side to open up his home to them. "Please come inside, I would like to help."_

 _"Thanks, but no thanks." Sephiroth politely rejected the offer of the wizard they had just met. He was a kind old man with a lot of light in his heart, but still a stranger. "We'd like to look out for ourselves for a while. The people of this World have not been so kind to us."_

 _"I understand... The Ancients use to be so numerous. But I can't even find Ancients on other worlds anymore. I am sorry that your people had dwindled down so much..." Merlin sadly signed out. "But I can't let you Blessing of the Worlds and Kingdom Hearts fend for yourselves. At least allow me to offer you a place to stay for the night."_

 _"We appreciate your kindness. But we would like to find a place to call our own home." Sephiroth declined again, Aeris nodded in agreement with him in support._

 _"I see... Then, if I may suggest, there's an old abandoned house further down the road that's for sale. It's rundown and needs some work but the price is good at 25,000 Munny. The land is vibrant and the house needs fixing up, but I believe that it's your best chance to call a place home here."_

 _"..." Sephiroth ran through Merlin's advice in his head, and he couldn't really find anything to say no about it. "Thanks for the tip. We'll see to the Realtor in the morning."_

 _But for now they'll check it out._

 _"I'm glad to hear it. I'll be here on this world for a while, if you want, I can teach you what I can about your people and help you hone your Magic. Just stop by anytime." Merlin offered to them, hoping that they would take him up on that. It has been centuries since he last seen an Ancient, it would break his heart to see the remainders of their kind dwindle away. Aeris could see it in his heart too. It was rare for her to see such kindness in others hearts towards them, especially from strangers. It made her hopeful inside and start to believe in others again._

 _"Thank you, Merlin." Aeris sincerely said with a heart filled smile. She waved at him as Sephiroth and her walked off towards the direction that he had suggested. Once they were alone again she wrapped her arms around one of Sephiroth's as they walked. "I've never felt such light before... It was nice."_

 _"It's been rare since we bumped into such genuine kindness like that."_

 _"He felt so familiar..."_

 _"We've never met him before."_

 _"I know. But... I could feel a connection in my heart. You felt it too, didn't you?"_

 _"... Yes." Sephiroth was reluctant to admit it but he did feel a similarity or a connection with the old wizard that he hadn't felt with any of his other previous encounters. Other than Nanaki, Aeris, and Ifalna._

 ** _"And me. (Chuckle) Don't forget about me."_**

 _"I wonder if there's a reason behind that." Aeris commented before they reached their destination. "(Gasp), Sephiroth, look. This is the place."_

 _"..." It was a single house standing alone in the far corner away from the others. The grass had overrun the place and even choked out the weeds. The wooden fence along the place's borders was in tatters and wild vines teared away at the house's roof tiles and brick word. Other than the cracked windows and the possible compromise of the building's structure, the place was pretty nice. There was plenty of open space on the backside, once they took control of the grass, for Sephiroth to train if he wanted to or for Aeris to start up gardening like she wanted to. The place even had a natural border in the back, an uplift in the earth with a moat to protect them from rear attacks, or nosy neighbors._

 _"I think I'm in love with the place..."_

 _"Me too... Let's buy it."_

 _"Really?! Are you sure we can afford it? Selling the Materia might afford it but that might take some time."_

 _"I've got Munny stored up. We should be fine for a while. Although, we're going to have our work cut out for us fixing this place up."_

 _"We can work on that together! There's nothing the two of us can't do once we put our minds to it." Aeris said with excitement and cheer._

 _"Hm," Sephiroth nodded with her in agreement. Planning ahead, he thought it would be better to just take a bite out of his Savings and just pay the full price, but he doubted that the bank would allow him to withdraw that much Munny out at once. Regrettably he'll have to write a check and inform his bank of the purchase. Tomorrow would be somewhat of an annoyance. But for now... "We're going to have to camp out back for the night. If we're lucky we'll get to sleep inside for tomorrow."_

 _"Okay. But I think I might take you up on that offer about cleaning up in the waterway."_

 _"..."_

 _"What? I stink. And I refuse to spend another night coated in this grime. I believe you should also do the same later."_

 _"You'll catch a cold in those night waters." Sephiroth pointed out in concern._

 _"A small Fire will dry us up real quick. We'll be fine, Mr. Stinky."_

 _"(Chuckle) Is it really that bad?"_

 _"Let's just say that I think it was our smell that kept the Heartless away while we were out there."_

 _..._

 _The morning sun was what woke them up and the morning dew made sure they got up. At least they got to have a warm breakfast at a local cafe in the Marketplace. Aeris had been fluttered and excited by the new taste and crowds of people passing by and going about their lives, fascinated by the gift it was to be free like them. Even so, she was still rather nervous about being left alone with the crowds. Much to Sephiroth's notice as she waited for him in one of the Waiting Chairs at the bank while he discussed his purchase with the Bank Clerk in their office. They had advised him against buying the house since it would need to have much work done, with his account he could easily just buy a fully furnished up-to-keep house in instalments if he wanted to. But Sephiroth wouldn't budge, and his natural intimidation made the Clerk easily give in to his demand._

 _By Noon the Realtor was already at the place, removing the lock to give them a tour of the place. The floor was rickety and creaked with each step; the furniture was covered with sun bleached clothes which in turn was covered in dust; the whole place was covered in decades of dust._

 _"Well as you can see the place is well furnished. It's a three bedroom, two full bathroomed house. The floors will need some reboarding, but the structure is a sturdy build." The Realtor assured, knocking on the wall as proof to hear the hard wood behind the fine plaster._

 _"Yes, it'll need some hard wood cleaning too... What about the water and electricity?" Sephiroth asked after giving the first floor a look over._

 _"Well the piping is still structurally lined along with the circuitries, but the wires and pipes may need to be replaced from aging. And you'll have to supply your own Ice and Lightning Materia for water and electricity, along with a Fire Materia in your Boiler for heating."_

 _"We can take care of that ourselves later."_

 _"Excellent, Sir. Now if I can get the two of you to sign some papers then the house can be all yours." The Realtor said, excited to finally get this lost cause of a place out of his hands. It was bringing down the neighborhood value and no one seemed to what to buy this place until these young suckers of a couple came along. They'd probably give up on this place in a week or two but he'd still make a profit from half the sell-back rate, not to mention the interest they would be paying over the time period of the mortgage. He lead them to stand around the still covered table in the Dinning room to sign the papers. "If you both would just sign here, here, and here, we can begin to discuss your mortgage payment."_

 _"We're paying everything in one go." Sephiroth informed, pulling out his checkbook to write the check._

 _"Sir, I would advise paying installments so as to not put so much financial pressure on the two of you."_

 _"I said, we're paying in full." Sephiroth told the man, already writing out the check. Ripping it out of the checkbook and handing out to the man with eyes that said he was in no mood for games. The Realtor could feel something about Sephiroth that made him terrified to get on his bad side. "The bank has already been notified about the large purchase."_

 _"Uhh, okay Sir. Let's just-!" The Realtor looked at the name on the check with surprise. "Sephiroth, the General Sephiroth?!"_

 _"I didn't know there were others with my name."_

 _"T-T-this is an honor, Sir! But I thought you were dead. We all heard what happened to the Shinra building."_

 _"?!" Sephiroth kept his cool but inside he was freaking out about Aeris finding out so soon._

 _"What happened to Shinra Corp?" Aeris asked._

 _"Didn't you hear, Miss? It was all over the papers yesterday. The whole Shinra building burnt down with everyone in the Nightshift in it, including President Shinra."_

 _"(Gasp)! Oh my goodness." Aeris gasped, covering her open mouth in shock._

 _"There is no way something that big could be arson. They believe it was a boiler explosion or something that went wrong in the Science Department. The poor people never had a chance, at least most of the workers were on the Day shift and safe at home. Now the new President, Rufus Shinra, will have to start from scratch."_

 _"That is... really unfortunate..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth did not know how to take her reaction, he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes and heart. But if he looked deeply, down enough he could hear the smallest little speck of dust of darkness in her heart for Shinra Corp that said 'I'm glad it's dead'. He knew she was aiming that bitter hatred not toward the people but more towards the thing that Shinra stood for itself, but it showed Sephiroth of the darker side of her that she barely had and he wanted to feel more of it._

 _"I apologise. Here you are about to start your new lives here and all I do is bring up dark topics. Let's sign these papers and be on our way." Realtor said, sliding the documents over to them._

 _Aeris and Sephiroth both looked them over, making sure they didn't miss anything in the fine print. When everything seemed to be in order, they both signed their names in the signature space and dated the document. Taking their Copy of the Deed and the one for the bank while the Realtor took his._

 _"Well, I believe that's everything in order. Welcome to your new home- !" The Realtor started to say in congratulation for their purchase before a loud crashing boom sounded out in the back. They all ran outside the back door to see what it was. Only to find out that a Spring inside the uplifted ground above had bursted out, creating a waterfall that filled and drained through the moat. "... You know that is going to cost you extra."_

 _"Too late. We already signed the papers and paid in full. The contract is legit." Sephiroth countered back._

 _"Sephy, we have a pool."_

 _"Yup." Both of the Ancients fist bumped each other without even looking away from the running water. The land was fertile indeed._

 _..._

 _The rest of the day was spent cleaning up and getting rid of some of the old furniture. Aeris rather like some of the old Georgian style and Country touched furniture. The wood furniture was sturdy enough and sound. But Sephiroth insisted that all the mats, cushions, rugs, clothes, and mattresses in the upstair's rooms had to go. They could always start fresh there, and Aeris was reclined to agree. The dusting was rather hard, it had taken them nearly the rest of the day to clean the place out. There was a lot of coughing and open windows through it all. A nice wind that would come by helped to clear the air. By the time they were done, all of the dust had gathered from the house onto them. But the place was already starting to look nice. They had no power or running water but they could fix that tomorrow; they could clean up in the running pool in the back until then._

 _For now all the dirty mats to the mattresses were outside, and they were sleeping on the floor again._

 _"I'm sorry. This will be the last time. We'll get some mattresses tomorrow along with other things to fix this place up." Sephiroth apologized to Aeris from his spot on the Living room floor beside her as they both looked up at the ceiling._

 _"You know... I think I'd rather sleep on this hard floor with you than on a comfy cot alone back in Shinra Corp." Aeris commented with a smile, her fingers entwined together over her stomach._

 _"Yeah... Me too."_

 _..._

 _The next day had come bright and early for them since they had no means to cook in their homes and had to go out to eat for their breakfast again. As they were leaving they had noticed buds slowly starting to grow in their yard, as if they had popped out during the night. Leaving that info alone for a while, they decided to go by the local Hardware and Carpeting store in the Marketplace. Getting the replacement wood for the floor was easy enough, along with more tiles for the roof. The brickwork was a little hard since Sephiroth and Aeris couldn't decide on a color, he wanted a deep red while she wanted a pink. Eventually they had decided to meet in the middle and decided to go for flat grey stones instead. It was only acting as a lower border for the house anyway, not the whole thing. They even got some gardening supplies to try and get that untamed yard under control._

 _The job took more than one trip and there was still so much more to get. And shopping for new pipes, circuit wires, and boiler did not make it easy. Luckily the place did home delivery and would drop off the more heavier orders out in the front of their house. Aeris had insisted that they have a cute little fence like the poor one that had fallen apart on the property, and Sephiroth couldn't find it in him to refuse her. While their stuff was being delivered, they decided to do some furniture and house supplies shopping while they waited. They had gotten replacement cushions and mattresses easy enough. But when they got to the more refined detail things, past the utensils and the dishes, was when things got rough. Sephiroth had a thing for bachelor's plain black, white, and grey style going with him and Aeris said no to that. Making him sit back, she told him let her take care of the house essentials._

 _She was new at this but she was full of wonder and bright ideas. She saw covers that would look great on the Living room furniture; a coffee table that would complete the room; carpets that would bring out the color in the room and protect the floors. Curtains that would bring great lighting in the room and protect their privacy; towels and bathroom supplies that would make the restrooms pop out. She even found a dinning room table cloth that she fell in love with. When they got to the bedroom stuff was when things got hard. They knew that it was a three bedroom house and that they could have rooms of their own, but... It was hard thinking about them being separated again, even if it was only a knock on the door away. A little somberly Aeris left him to pick out his room supplies while she picked hers, together they just got a simple bedspread and countertop cover and curtains for a guest room. But they highly doubted they would have guest around._

 _With that done, they headed home with a ridiculous amount of shopping bags that turned heads as they headed home in the early afternoon. Their supplies was waiting for them by their front door, along with the delivers who were about to head out after the two had signed out for their stuff saying that it reached its destination. With the sun still high in the sky, the two of them got to work. Starting with moving the furniture outside to re-wood the floor._

 _Sephiroth was patient with Aeris as she tried to lend a helping hand, especially with the couch and the table, but he had worked much faster with himself when it came to the manageable gripping furniture. Immediately, he wasted no time at tearing out the old wood and started putting in the new wood. Aeris just watched him in awe as he moved in flash-like speed._

 _"Wow. You are... really fast." Aeris commented as he already had the new wood already on the First Floor and started to put on the Stain and Finishes not even an hour later._

 _"I have to make good time if I want to start working on the floor upstairs for this to dry so we can get the furniture in before sundown." Sephiroth explained, only looking away from his work to ask her. "Shouldn't you be putting up the fence right now?"_

 _"I was but I got distracted." Seeing Sephiroth without his coat gave for a lovely distraction since he wore no shirt under it. "I was thinking of painting it white."_

 _"We can worry about painting later. We're going to have to paint the house all over again anyway." Sephiroth commented while continuing to work. He had just finished putting on the stain which now gave the floor a nice dark brown color. Now all he had to do was wait 10 to 15 minutes for it to dry then wipe off the excess and apply the Finishes. And that part was going to take a while, like hours between the four recommended coats. The brush he was using would dry up between then, but the guys at the store gave him a nice tip of storing it in a jar of mineral spirits to keep it soft until it was time to use it again. It was lucky all the windows were open, this part of the job smelled terrible. He would definitely have to wash up after this._

 _"We're going to repaint the house?! Ooo, I knew we were on the same page!" Aeris gushed with excitement._

 _"After I tear down the wall plaster we'll have to." Sephiroth explained before thinking aloud. "(Sigh) Right, I'm gonna have to buy more supplies for that too."_

 _"Tear down the plaster, but why?"_

 _"We have to replace the piping and wiring if we want this place functioning correctly. It'll cost us extra but it'll keep this place standing in the long run. At least we have a lot of Materia, that actually saved us a bunch more than what we currently spent on supplies believe it or not."_

 _"Is Materia 'that' expensive?"_

 _"It is. Depending on the ability, one Materia can range between 1200 to 5000 Munny, and that's for Materia that's not even matured."_

 _"Good Lifestream, I'm glad we can naturally produce Magic."_

 _"Me too, but the house can't, so we dodged a bullet there."_

 _"Right, well... I'll just head outside and start working on the fence and cleaning the yard. When I'm done I'll start taking down the old brickwork and start cementing in the new one."_

 _"Need some help?"_

 _"I'm a big girl, Sephiroth. I can read the instructions." Aeris huffed to Sephiroth in tease as she headed out the door again. "Oh and put on some gloves and cover your mouth and eyes with some protection. That Finishes stuff is dangerous to inhale."_

 _"Heh, yes ma'am."_

 _Time was always a constant value for them. They needed to get their tasks done so that they can get the furniture back in before dark, but Aeris was starting to see that as highly unlikely while Sephiroth had just started putting on the first coat of Finishes and was about to take care of the floorboard replacement on the second floor. His tasks was an overnight job. They wouldn't be able to start putting the furniture in until tomorrow morning. It looks like they were camping out again, though Sephiroth disagreed on that notion. Maybe they shouldn't have bought all that home warming stuff on the first day, but they were new at this and excited at their first start on their own._

 _While the daylight was still on their side, Aeris decided to pull out the old fence first and started to cut the grass before putting in the new fence. She had already started mixing up the cement and used some as a base in the old fence holes to make sure the new fence wasn't uplifted by nature as she hammered it down into the ground. Keeping the cement mix from solidifying in the bucket was straining on her arms as she kept stirring but she pulled on through. And made great time, it only took her two hours to fix up the yard and put up the fence. She almost wanted to take a break, she deserved it with all her hard work. But there was still too much to do, and if Sephiroth wasn't taking any breaks than neither was she._

 _They were already smart about putting the furniture in the backyard so as not to draw attention to them while they worked. But she had taken a little extra time to move their extra supplies in the back too. There was an outside storage cell attached to the back of the house that she happily put the tools she wasn't using anymore in while keeping the sledgehammer out. This would be the best part. Tearing down the old brick lining. It was a struggle at first, but after five minutes she was starting to get into it. She even started giggling to herself._

 _"You look like you're having fun." Sephiroth commented with a smirk as he leaned against the back door with a bandana wrapped around his neck and goggles resting on top of his head._

 _"I thought you were working on the Finishes?"_

 _"I was. But the coats are drying: 2nd coat for the first floor, 1st coat for the second." Sephiroth shrugged. "Mind if I join you? I could use some fresh air."_

 _"Well grab a hammer and join me. This is the best part."_

 _"You already sold me on that one." Sephiroth grinned, grabbing an extra sledgehammer and started tearing down the already crumbling brick lining._

 _With the two of them it went down in no time before they were already clearing out the debre and putting up a wood border to place down their ground row of cement. The flat rocks stacked up a lot easier than they expected, giving the place a more nice natural look than the bricks did. Now all they had to do was wait for it to dry._

 _"Well that should do it. We should probably wash the excess cement off of us before it hardens under our fingernails." Aeris advised._

 _"Probably. I should wash the splashed stain off my skin anyway." Sephiroth agreed, already jumping in the moat as he was. It was already filled with spring water. Aeris just splash the water onto herself on the grass, making sure to give her skin a good rub down._

 _"Sephiroth, how did you get downstairs without ruining the first floor's coating?" Aeris asked as the thought popped in her head while she was thinking it was nice for them to work on a project together like this._

 _"I levitated down."_

 _"What?! Since when could you do that?!"_

 _"I don't really remember. Five years ago, I guess." Sephiroth just shrugged as he floated on back in the water._

 _"Why are you being so cool about this? You literally just told me you can levitate off the ground! You can fly!"_

 _"Don't be so surprised. You can do it too if you give it a try."_

 _"I... I don't think my feet are ready to leave the ground like that..."_

 _"Then we'll just start small." Sephiroth suggested supportingly as he swam back to her. "Why don't you help me re-tile the roof as your first small step?"_

 _"..." Working together with Sephiroth on a small project again? "Yes. I'd like that."_

 _The re-roofing was tiring, and Sephiroth had to leave halfway through to apply the next coating on the floors for a bit. And Aeris didn't have the heart to just pull out the vines and leave them to roast in the sun. She ended up taking more time climbing down with them to replant them over the edge of the moat. They seemed to be doing just fine there if not better as Morning Glories started to bud from them. Other than that it was nice seeing the house coming together. It was already starting to look so vibrant, the red roof tiles actually helped a lot. And if she convinced Sephiroth, she would like to paint the house a pale yellow, giving some of the rooms on the inside a warmer yellow or blue._

 _They had completed most of the outside work for the house and had already stacked up a junk pile to be disposed of later. But for now the sun was already setting and the coat in the house was still drying, along with the final Finishes coat that still needed to be applied on the second floor later. So there they were sleeping on their beds outside under the stars. Hopefully it wouldn't rain, but at least their sleeping arrangements were much softer. Both of them were snuggled in their own blankets and bed as they looked up to the night sky._

 _"I'm going to stay up a little later to apply the last Finishes coat upstairs before I call it a night. When it dries in the morning, I'll start tearing down the plaster to replace the pipework and the wiring." Sephiroth said, going over the game plan with her. "I'm thinking of also replacing the tile floors in the bathrooms along with the tubes. The showerheads probably need to go too, along with replacing the wood behind the shower since it's probably eroded."_

 _"Sounds like you have a real busy day ahead of you tomorrow."_

 _"We both do. I'm going to need your help replastering the walls when I'm done."_

 _"You got it."_

 _"And if things goes as plan we can start painting the house."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Got any ideas for the color?"_

 _"Hmm, (Chuckle), a few."_

 _"A few? You mean there'll be more than one?"_

 _"Oh Sephiroth, you can't really call it a home if it's all one color." Aeris giggled over at him._

 _"..." He didn't know what to say to argue with that. "I'll take your word for it."_

 _"Goodnight Sephiroth. I can't believe we got so much done in one day."_

 _"Are you hungry? I know we didn't stop to eat much."_

 _"No. I'm just excited. I can't wait for tomorrow."_

 _"Me too."_

 _..._

 _SLAM! BANG, BANG_

 _"!" Aeris was woken up to sound of loud hammering coming from inside the house. She had curled out of bed, happy to learn that there wasn't as much dew this morning from the fresh cut lawn; however, there was more buds than there were before and they were starting to bloom. Whether it was the earth just happy to have them there or just a miraculous coincident she would have to find out later. Right now she had to find out what was going on inside their house._

 _Their stuff was still nice and safe in their backyard, so no one tried to pay them a visit in the middle of the night. She knew she should have been more alarmed being in a new place with strangers surrounded by valuables in the open, but she always felt safe with Sephiroth close by. Speaking of Sephiroth, he was currently tearing down the plaster, exposing the home's structure._

 _"Sephiroth what are you doing? The sun's not even up." Aeris tiredly said still shocked to see all the plaster dusting the floor. At least the Finishes had dried nicely._

 _"I thought I'd get an early start before the stores started to open. We can finish rewiring and piping the house by the time we head out to restock for supplies." Sephiroth explain with what Aeris would like to call Early Morning Madness or Builders Fever. "This place will be running with power and water in no time."_

 _"Seph, did you even sleep last night?"_

 _"About three hours, but that's all I need." Besides, he had to keep watch while they were out in the open like that. The circumstances was much different than when it was just them and one bag._

 _"(Yawn) All right, let me help you." Aeris said, lighting a few small Fire spells that she let float around the room to light up the place. "You'll never get done by the time the stores open by yourself. With me we at least have a chance at getting done around sunup."_

 _"Very well, I could use the company. Perhaps by tomorrow we can start making our own meals."_

 _"I like the sound of that. Now hand me a sledgehammer. Let's get started."_

 _Tearing down the plaster was the fun part. Changing out the piping was easy, it was just like replacing the old pipes with the new ones, part at a time. Luckily Sephiroth had already replaced the piping under the floorboards while he was taking out the old ones. The wires were a little of an annoyance, un-stapling the old to staple in the new was a hassel. But they eventually lead to the basement where the Materia and Boiler would go. The Boiler that was already down there had Tuckered out ages ago and the people whom had last lived here had wisely taken the Materia with them as they left to save on funding. But that was no trouble, they could easily make up for the inconvenience._

 _Now that was the fun part, bringing the Boiler from outside through the backdoor down the stairs to the basement. Poor Aeris was huffing and puffing as she insisted on helping Sephiroth carry it in. He could have handled it alone but couldn't find it in him to deny such a sincere request from her. With a loud thud they placed it down where it needed to go. Connecting everything where it needed to be. Placing a 2 tiered Ice Materia in the container that was designated for it on the wall that connected to the pipelines; and a 3 tiered Lightning Materia in its container compartment attached to the wall that all the wires connected to. The Ice Materia's compartment was stationed at the middle close to the boiler where one pipeline was connected. In the slot of the Boiler they placed a 2 tiered Fire Materia to put everything together._

 _"There, that should do it. Turn on the lights Aeris. Let's get some power up in here."_

 _Aeris nodded and ran up the stairs to flick on the lights, while Sephiroth stayed behind. He had found an old empty chest in the basement, most likely left behind by the previous owners because it was too heavy to get up the stairs. It was perfect for his needs. He decided to store their extra Materia in there for safe keeping and emergency use if ever need be. With that done and out of the way he carried out the old Boiler while Aeris was gone. The last thing he wanted was her trying to help get it up the stairs and hurting herself. While she wasn't looking he tossed it out the backdoor, letting it fall half hazardously on the junk pile. He saw as the lights come on in achievement, only for them to flicker out soon after._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It's okay." Aeris assured to him, coming into the kitchen with him. "The lightbulbs are just really old. We'll have to get new ones."_

 _"Alright, we'll just put that on our task list too." Sephiroth sighed in relief at the knowledge that there was nothing wrong with their wiring work. He was starting to feel the heat warm up the place so it all was most likely good._

 _"But look. We've got running water now." Aeris cheered, turning on the kitchen sink. The water ran dirty at first, cleaning out the pipe, before running clean._

 _"Hmm, I think I want to change out the sink nozzles too."_

 _"Really? Don't you think that's enough?"_

 _"It's our home, Aeris. And I want it running right for us."_

 _"(Sigh) All right. I can't argue with you there."_

 _"Heh."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We beat the sun." Sephiroth commented on his own inner joke that they had gotten the whole thing done before the sunrise._

 _"!" Aeris looked out the window to her surprise to find out he was right. "So we did. But that gives us enough time to clean up the mess of plaster we made on the floor."_

 _"Gugh."_

 _..._

 _The sweep up of the plaster was tedious, Sephiroth was contemplating just sweeping it out the door and be done with. But that was not Aeris's way. She saw a proper disposal and place for everything no matter how dragging it was. It actually made Sephiroth happy to have all that dirt off of him when they were done and put on his long coat again to head out. Unannounced to Aeris he had left a shadow copy of himself to watch over the house while they were gone. They were heading for the long stretch, so they just needed to finish things up so they could start living their lives._

 _After a light and fast breakfast they headed to the Hardware store again, whom where happy to see them. Most of the hard work was done, now all they had to do was replaster; change the sinks, showerheads, and tubs; repaint the house and put in the furniture. Aeris had also pointed out that they would need heavy appliances, but Sephiroth convinced her that they could come back for them while the plaster was drying. Which was more convenient for them since they had returned back to their homes before Noon and had already had the new plaster up by the early afternoon. Aeris had started working on that while Sephiroth re-tiled the bathrooms and replaced the wood structure around the tubs while also changing out the showerheads and tubs. He let them set and dry into place before joining Aeris on the first floor to plaster. She had gotten far, almost to the stairs. But with the both of them working it made it easier to reset the whole house. Aeris even had time to change out the lightbulbs before they headed out again._

 _While they left everything to set and dry, they would go get the other things. Hopefully this would be the last big trip. As they returned to the Hardware store they had helped themselves with checking out their paint color options before grabbing someone to help them with their Fridge, Freezer, Washer, and Dryer choices. Sephiroth decided to sit back and let Aeris pick the colors that she wanted. She went with an offset white for the fence, a faded yellow for the outside of the house, a soft tan for the Living room, a warm yellow for the Kitchen and Dinning room and Hallways, a baby blue for the bathrooms, and a warm blue for the bedrooms. Sephiroth rather liked the idea of the warm blue in his room so he wouldn't mind. It would probably look better for him than just grey or black. Aeris would probably have a heart attack if she saw his room in all black like he were brooding in the darkness._

 _"My, you guys are back again? I must say, you two are the best customers we've have this week. Are you building a new home?"_

 _"Yup. More like fixing up an old one. We just moved here into the old house in the corner." Aeris said starting up smalltalk with the store clerk, bringing Sephiroth out of his thoughts._

 _"That old thing? I thought no one was ever going to buy that place. It was too reclusive and needed too much work. Still, I'm glad somebody is giving that home all the love it needs."_

 _"We're doing our best. Which is why we're here again. We need to purchase the heavier applications so we can start calling it a home."_

 _"No problem, may I offer this fine one-piece Fridge and Freezer set. It fits very nicely in Kitchens and has more storage space with its height."_

 _"Will it be able to fit in our front door okay?"_

 _"Just fine, Miss. It was made to fit through on its side."_

 _"What about the Dryer and Washer?"_

 _"We only have one model for those. But they were made to function in all forms of homes."_

 _"We'll take them." Sephiroth added in. "When can you have them delivered?"_

 _"Well, it's gonna take us mid afternoon to load them up, so...they should be around your house by nightfall."_

 _"Nope. That's not going to work. I'm tired of eating out." Sephiroth said lifting up the Refrigerator set with his bare hand._

 _"Whoa!"_

 _"You can deliver the other appliances at your own pace." Sephiroth said, carrying it over to be ringed up with the rest of his purchases and carried out with him. Aeris ended up having to carry all the paints. Along with the slight neverous embarrassment again at having Sephiroth showoff his strength to rest of the people here by carrying the Fridge out with one hand, just like he did for both tubs earlier._

 _"Geez, Ma'am. Your husband is ridiculously strong. Is he apart of Soldier?"_

 _"!" Aeris was about to comment or make an excuse as she got fluttered when she just registered what the clerk had just said. "H-he's not my husband."_

 _"Your fiancé then?" The clerk corrected noticing the flush of red blooming on the young lady's face. "(Chuckle) I must say, young love is always nice to see. You two take care of each other."_

 _Aeris couldn't even say anything, too embarrassed and flustered to say anything other than giving a nod and walking out with Sephiroth. Sephiroth noticed the flush on her face but didn't comment. She was just probably starting to get exhausted from the days work. But they still have much more to do._

 _"Get ready, Aeris. Just a little more then we're done."_

 _"I-I know that!"_

 _"?"_

 _Sadly the trip back was a little strenuous on Aeris but not too much. Their work for the past few days seemed to be making her stronger. Once they got home, Sephiroth set the Fridge in the back with the other things and started putting down the cover on the floor for painting. They both decided to each do one room individually to make the job go by faster, take a break to get an early dinner, then put on the second coat. They were messy but the house looked nice. Aeris had decided to use the off white to paint the bathrooms, which Sephiroth had agreed with and they worked on them together._

 _The sun was already setting by the time the paint dried. Rushing to beat the time, they started to bring the furniture back in. Starting with the rugs and carpets after taking the floor covers off. Then the upstairs furniture next, having an awkward time getting the bedframes back up the stairs and into their rooms again, just as bad as it was getting the mattresses and dressers back up there. Then they worried with the downstairs furniture, starting from the front and making their way to the back where the kitchen was. Once all the hard work was done, Aeris just asked him to help dump the small homestead supplies on the Living room floor and she would setup from there. That was easy enough, at least they were no longer just hanging outside anymore._

 _Aeris had worked wonders setting up the curtains, the furniture covers, the dishes and utensils, the knickknacks, all the things that made the place pop out more as a home. Aeris was already working her way upstairs when the delivery crew finally came with the Washer and Dryer. Sephiroth just told them thanks and to place it down in the front door and he'd take care of it. Much to their disbelief and confusion, they just had him sign the confirmation of delivery and went on their way. While Aeris was busy upstairs, he quickly brought in the Wash and Dryer, placing them in their previously designated area in the entrance space between the kitchen and the backdoor way. Connecting them to the water and electricity was easy enough. He even had time to bring in the Fridge and kick the empty paint cans over to the junk pile. He already had it set up by the time Aeris came running down._

 _"It's finished! This place is officially- hey, when the Fridge get in here?"_

 _"The Delivery Crew came and helped me carry it in along with the Wash and Dryer." Sephiroth lied to keep her from fretting, but still felt bad about doing it to her._

 _"Oh that was nice of them. I wished I was there to thank them."_

 _"They did their job and I thanked them. So, are we officially done?"_

 _"Hmm, not quite. We still need to get a few more things like groceries and we still have to paint the outside of the house and the fence."_

 _"Why not do that now?"_

 _"(Groan) I'm too tired to go out and it's too dark." Aeris said, dragging in the remaining paint to rest by the backdoor for tomorrow. "What do you say we just call it a night?"_

 _"Heh, fine. I'm actually getting tired anyway. It'll be great to try out the new baths."_

 _"A bath. (Sigh) That sounds nice right now..."_

 _The both of them had retired to separate bathrooms to freshen up for the night and retired to their rooms. The setup was nice, and Aeris had did a great job setting up Sephiroth's things in a way that didn't make him feel cluttered just how he like it. Aeris knew him so well. But... All the same... He was starting to feel rather cold without her around... In the other bedroom she felt the same._

 _..._

 _The next day was an easier morning. They had woken up with the sun with plans on finishing the paintwork before they left for the Marketplace to buy some groceries. Aeris had thought it would be a great idea to use the old floor wood to make walkways in the backyard or to make a bench. Sephiroth rather liked that notion as a fun pet project to do later on and decided to keep the best pieces of wood to be stored for later. It would cut back on their trip to the city's dump anyway._

 _Aeris started happily painting the fence while Sephiroth climbed a ladder to get started on the designated color for the home. Some of the windows were still broken so they were going to have to replace them later today. As he brushed on the paint he continued to think to himself._

 _They finally did it, they were finally free of Shinra to live on their own as they always wanted. But what where they going to do now? After they completed fixing the house, what then? Sephiroth's Savings would only hold them off for a few months longer after the bite it took from their heavy purchases. But what would he do without Soldier? Aeris was fine and had the potential to be whatever she wanted to be. But Soldier was all Sephiroth ever knew. He didn't know what he would do without it. It was one of the things that he was really good at, a work that he truly enjoyed._

 _While he mindlessly painted on, two members of the Royal Guard had marched their way to Aeris and Sephiroth's front yard._

 _"I can't believe it, he's here. Just like the report said he was." One of the guards said, shocked to see the great General Sephiroth doing mundane housework like repainting. Their presence had startled Aeris with fright that they had been caught again, flustered with fear she called over to Sephiroth who was in his own little world._

 _"S-Sephiroth."_

 _"!" Sephiroth was brought back by her tiny whimper of fear and his head shot back to see who would dare to scare his Aeris like this._

 _"General Sephiroth, we're glad you're alive." One of the guards said in professional relief._

 _"We had feared that you had perished along with Shinra."_

 _"I had merely setup to move which has had my attention at the time. I was under the impression that it wouldn't be of too inconvenience for the Kingdom if I gotten it done during my given week leave." Sephiroth merely explained, coming down from the ladder to place a comforting hand on Aeris to silently let her know that everything was alright._

 _"Yes, that may be the case. However, his Majesty the King wishes to see you. You must report to the castle immediately."_

 _"Very well. Just let me put on my coat and I'll be ready." Sephiroth nodded to the guards before turning to Aeris with a more softer look. "I'll try not to be long. Think you can handle things while I'm gone?"_

 _"Yup," Aeris nodded to ease his worries. "I'll finish up the paintwork while you're gone."_

 _"Alright, but be careful on that ladder."_

 _"Right," Aeris nodded in confirming and waved Sephiroth off as he left with the guards after grabbing his coat from the front porch. "Hurry back Sephy."_

 _"Sephy?" One of the Guards snickered as he tried to hold in a laugh._

 _"Not a word." Sephiroth said with a tone that he would tolerate no backtalk on his nickname, or let the word breed out. He had so much power in his presence, even as he put on his black coat, that commanded obedience._

 _"Yes, Sir." They both said in unison as the rest of the trip to Hallow Bastion Castle went by in silence._

 _Most of the residence in the capital were startled to see the new comer being accompanied by guards to the palace. Seeing as he must have been important, most did not connect him to the General of Soldier since the fall of Shinra Corp. But even the Castle Guards manning the front entrance to the castle saluted him as he made his way in. All in the palace were shocked and relieved that he was still alive. The Guards had led him to the king's office where he would have a summoned meeting with Ansem the Wise._

 _"I see that the reports of you being in the city were true." King Ansem said as Sephiroth made his way in and respectfully approached his desk. Sephiroth did not take a seat but neither did the king. He had his arms crossed behind his back with his side facing Sephiroth as if he had just been looking out the window. "I am pleased to see that you are alive, Sephiroth."_

 _"As am I, your Majesty." Sephiroth responded getting a shoulder shaking laugh and chuckle from the king._

 _"I see the events of Shinra has put no damper on your sense of humor."_

 _"..."_

 _"We have no idea or solid proof on what had caused that fire. But our reports had said that you were heading back to Shinra before its collapse. I was concerned that you might have perished with it."_

 _"I apologise for worrying you, your Grace." Sephiroth said putting a side fist on his chest and gave his king a small bow._

 _"Fret not over it, the kingdom and I are just glad for your safety. Can you tell us anything about what occurred during that night of the fire?"_

 _"I only returned to Shinra to retrieve my friend-and-companion and headed for Radiant Garden. I was gone before the fire burned Shinra Corp down." That... wasn't exactly a lie..._

 _"I see... And what were you doing heading to Radiant Garden? It's not usually common to head to your area of work for a Vacation."_

 _"Moving, Sir. We were sick of living in Midgar. Radiant Garden was the best change of pace for us, and more convenient for me in regards to Soldier." Sephiroth answered._

 _"Well that was until Shinra collapsed."_

 _"..."_

 _"But that is why I'm glad you're here. I have a proposition for you Sephiroth."_

 _"?"_

 _"With Shinra starting from the ground again under new leadership, President Rufus Shinra has offered to sell the rights to Soldier over to me." King Ansem explained. "A foolish choice on his part but not one I will let slip pass me. I would like you and the rest of Soldier to work directly under me with the Royal Guard."_

 _"!"_

 _"You will have your own faction branch, of course, and your ranks still standing along with your pay. Honestly, your pay will be better this way since it will no longer be cut to Shinra's portion of percentage." King Ansem had to persuade with bargains, but honestly Sephiroth would have said yes anyway. "So what say you, Sephiroth? Will you join back with Soldier and work directly under the kingdom?"_

 _"It would be an honor, your Majesty." Sephiroth said, giving his king a small bow again._

 _"Ha ha, excellent!" King Ansem said with a pleased laughter. "By the way, how are you liking Radiant Garden so far? Has your move been going well?"_

 _"We had purchased an old home a little far out from the rest that needed some work." Sephiroth answered as a report. "We're almost done, we just need to repaint, replace some of the windows, and take our piled up junk to the dump and then the place will be ready for living in."_

 _"(Chuckle) It seems that you have been rather busy since the last time I've seen you. There is still one more day of your designated leave time. Would you like to extend it to one more week?"_

 _"No, I get restless when I sit still for long. I'm excited to return to Soldier. And I'm certain that my fellow Soldiers feel the same."_

 _"Ha haha. I am pleased to hear that. But still, please try to take one day to relax."_

 _"Yes, Sir. Tomorrow I shall rest."_

 _"Very good. I shouldn't hold you for long. Please return to your new home until Soldier is summoned again." The king dismissed him, letting Sephiroth bow and head for the door before he called to him again. "Oh, and Sephiroth."_

 _"Yes your Majesty?"_

 _"Welcome to Radiant Garden."_

 _"Thank you Sir." Sephiroth had made his way home with more of a skip in his step, or at least as much of a skip for his standards. The day was still young and he had so much to look forward to in the future. He couldn't wait to tell Aeris. When he had returned home, he could see that Aeris was done painting the fence and the house and was lying in the grass. Some of the buds from before had started to bloom around her. "You did a good job."_

 _"Sephiroth!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up in relief that he was back and okay._

 _"Were you careful on the ladder?"_

 _"Yes. What about you? Is everything alright?"_

 _"It would seem that I will be returning to Soldier soon, in about two days time."_

 _"But-"_

 _"For the kingdom." Sephiroth explain, trying to erase Aeris's growing worries. "Rufus Shinra has sold the Soldier Project over to the king."_

 _"I see... Well, that's good. This is a good thing, right?"_

 _"It is."_

 _"Oh!" Aeris was startled as Sephiroth had instantly picked her up by the waists and twirled her around in the air in his arms. It made her feel light and giddy._

 _"It means we can get a little bit more to settle in. What do you say we get a TV while we're out getting replacement windows and groceries?"_

 _"A TV? Uh I don't know... as long as it's not too big and stays in the Living room. I don't want us to be too dependent on it."_

 _"Fair enough. What do you say we get you some new clothes too? You must be tired of wearing that plain Shinra issued dress. Let's get you something that 'you' want to wear."_

 _"Out with the old and in with the new me... You know I like that idea. Very much..."_

 _..._

 _It was the next day and Aeris was sporting her new blue and white sundress. It went a little below her knees and looked so vibrant, it was just like Aeris. Sephiroth had also gotten her some iron braces for her wrists that had caught her eye, along with a new pair of brown boots. She had already liked wearing boots, regardless of Shinra, slipper shoes just didn't seem practical to her. While they were out they had also gotten some books to fill up their shelves. Most of them were Magic oriented, some were about plants and wildlife, while Aeris had gotten one cookbook for the both of them so they could try cooking at home. And it seemed to have paid off. After they had put in the new windows they had thought to celebrate with their first home cooked meal. Which had ended with the first batch getting burnt, but the second time was the charm. Sephiroth had insisted on getting a new Oven and Stove Top, but Aeris seemed to love the old rustic charm of the current one, and so it stayed. However he did replace the sink covers so they didn't look so dull and rusted._

 _And here they were now, having breakfast at the table and enjoying their new finished home._

 _"More flowers are starting to bloom. They're beginning to take over the yard." Aeris commented as she had observed how their home had become more vibrant and colorful with their presence. It was starting to get hard to see the grass anymore._

 _"It must be because of us. Ancients do tend to bring out the Blessing of the Land. But I think it's mostly you. You tend to brighten up any room with your Light without even trying."_

 _"!" Aeris was fluttered by his comment and started to blush at the compliment. "T-thank you. But I think you're being too kind. They just look so lovely. I wish there was a way to share them with everyone..."_

 _"Why not sell them?"_

 _"?"_

 _"You've got a great knack for plants. And I'm sure your charm will attract a lot of people that you'll be selling them by the bundle." Sephiroth tried to reason to her. "I'm sure you'll be great at it."_

 _"I don't know about that... I don't think I'm ready to be around so much people..." Aeris shied away, unable to make eye contact with Sephiroth in her shame._

 _"What are you talking about? Aeris you're a natural with people. Even better than I am." Sephiroth insisted, reaching over the table to put his hand over hers. "You've got too big of a heart to shut yourself away like this. The World loves you, I'm sure if you give the people on it a chance they'll love you too. But you've gotta give it a try before giving up like this."_

 _"... Do you really think I could do this?"_

 _"I know you can."_

 _"Well I better try then... Sometimes I can be my worst enemy and let myself down. But you're the only person I can never let down, Sephiroth. If you say I can sell flowers, then I'm going to sell flowers."_

 _"That's my girl." Sephiroth gave her a small smile that was filled with his warmth while giving her hand a supportive squeeze._

 _"But, I want to visit Merlin again."_

 _"..."_

 _"He knows so much more about the Ancients than we do, a-and I can sense powerful Magic within him. And he was willing to help us, I bet he would be more than happy to teach us. There's so many things we could learn from him, if only we give him the chance to teach us."_

 _"... Alright."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes. But we go together. I don't trust that wizard just yet."_

 _"Thank you Sephiroth..." Aeris said, rushing over to the other side of the table to hug him. "We can learn Magic together. I'm sure it'll be amazing."_

 _'With you, anything is amazing...'_

 _..._

 _A few weeks had passed. The two of them had more than settled in just fine and Soldier had gotten back together as if they had never been torn apart. The members of First Class were more than happy that Sephiroth was alright. Genesis had nearly lost his mind with worry when he first heard the news that the building Sephiroth was heading to had burned to the ground, Angeal not too far off the same boat. But the team was back again and was working with a direct contract under the kingdom and king. They were doing just fine, if not happier._

 _Aeris had started selling her flowers in the Marketplace, causing quite a crowd as everyone wanted a pot of her vibrant flowers to garnish their window or table. They even said her flowers lasted longer than anyone else's. She felt terrible cutting the flowers from their stem but they were apparently resilient, coming back in the following days as if nothing had happened. She was making quite a coin for herself and was starting up her own savings. As her first purchase she bought herself a new pink, button up sundress that went to her ankles. She was doing rather good for herself and was growing up a rather good relationship with the community. They had grew rather fond of the 'Flowergirl of Radiant Garden' or so they would call her. She had a healing power that they said could Cure any weary soul, and that picked up a crowd as well. Thanks to her, they had warmed up to the two of them to see past Sephiroth's stoic nature and welcome them to the neighborhood. The house warming gifts were mostly baskets of fruits, but one kind neighbor was nice enough to give them a young tree. Aeris planted it instantly on the side yard, hoping that they would put a bench there soon so that the tree would provide shade under as it grew._

 _It was a project that the two of them slowly worked on during the weekends that was still a working progress. With Soldier now station in Radiant Garden it was easier for Sephiroth to come home everyday when he was not far out on a mission. At times Aeris would get lonely when he was gone away for long, she spent most of those days in her garden, or with Merlin training on her Magic. By this time Aeris and Sephiroth had built enough of a relationship with Merlin that Sephiroth had trusted him to keep Aeris safe while he was away. But she didn't need much protecting anymore. She had learned so much Magic from Merlin, and she was easily soaking up more as his best student. Sephiroth was a worthy rival for the title as he learned just as quickly as Aeris but didn't match her strength wise when it came to Magic. Soon they were learning Magic that most of the book records on their world thought were lost. It became very awkward one time when Sephiroth accidentally casted Comet too close to the city and had to veer it off, making the people think it was a shooting star. From that point on Merlin thought it would be best for the two of them to learn Magic from outside the city._

 _But it was fun. Merlin was very patient with them and kind. He had even become like a father figure for Aeris and someone that Sephiroth deeply respected. Together they grew to be better people. Much to the confusion of the residence of Radiant Garden. They could never understand how such complete opposites could come together so well, or even have met. But they could not deny that the odd couple complimented each. Even though the two of them weren't really together like that, much to the unknown knowledge of the rest of the World. But the two of them could never seem to correct the people when they made that mistake. They even acted like a married couple at times._

 _"Don't forget your lunch, Seph. Do you have everything you need?" Aeris asked while nibbling on some toast as she did the breakfast dishes._

 _"Yes. I've got to rush, Aeris. There's a drill scheduled today that I can't be late for."_

 _"You're the General. Can't you show up anytime you want?"_

 _"That is a horrible example to set."_

 _"(Chuckle) Okay. Have fun. Kick butt and whatnot."_

 _"I'll see what I can do." Sephiroth smirked as he headed out the front door. "I'll be back later."_

 _"Take care, Seph." She waved him off, turning back to the dishes as she heard the door close. It was going to be a rather slow day. This was around the time of the week when she took the day off selling flowers. Merlin was a little busy with an independent research so she couldn't learn any new Magic today. She could just practice on her own or read up on it but she just wasn't feeling it today. She could work on the bench in the basement, but it just didn't feel right doing it without Sephiroth. Maybe she could work on those walking ramps, that seemed like an easy enough project. It was just nailing boards together into a large rectangle and sticking them into the ground at an angle. She didn't want anything fancy, and the wood was already Stain and Finishes from previous use so she was good on that department. The way it was now gave it a good aging look._

 _Just as she was about to get to that she noticed that Sephiroth's lunch was still sitting on the counter._

 _"Oh! That silly man, in so much of a rush I bet he forgot his own shirt." But he doesn't even wear one... "I best drop this off at the Soldier Station for him real quick. Wouldn't want him to go hungry for lunch."_

 _And with that in mind she grabbed his temperature sealed lunch bag and headed out the door. But she didn't really know where the Soldier Station was, she had never accompanied Sephiroth on his way there and he had never cared to tell her its location. So just following her Ancient Senses she followed the direction of his heart. It wasn't too much of a walk, passed the Marketplace and further off from Hallow Bastion Castle. Soldier Station was far off on the corner of the kingdom's border, mostly for training use of the forest just outside the kingdom's gate and a swift reaction if the kingdom borders were under attack._

 _The building was nice, not as godly as Shinra Corp was but still the same style and a sensible amount of five Floors. A little nervous, Aeris took a deep breath, held up her head, and took the steps up to the glass main entrance door. The twirling doors threw her off a little along with the weird metal detector gate that she passed along away. She knew that she could not just simple waltz up the stairs to any Floor she wanted as a nonmember of Soldier, she most likely needed a Pass. So with unsure steps in a new place, she headed toward the Receptionist Desk at the end of the room._

 _"Welcome to Soldier. Do you have an Appointment, Ma'am?" The Receptionist asked with a fake sweetness that usually coated one who wanted to be anywhere else but where they were._

 _"No. I'm here to make a Delivery for Sephiroth." Aeris still slightly said nervously to the new face._

 _"General Sephiroth. (Sigh) Oh god, one of his fans..." The Receptionist corrected with slight rudeness and mumble off to herself the last part pinching her nose before she looked back at Aeris. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, we are not permitted to allow unauthorized people to come in for simple meet-and-greets."_

 _"I'm not here to make trouble. I'm just here to drop this off and then be on my way." Aeris said, the nervousness was gone and her sass was making a comeback from this lady's attitude filled reception._

 _"That is not permitted either."_

 _"Fine. Then you give it to him." Aeris said more commandingly, holding out the bag to her. "As long as he gets it, I don't care how it's brought."_

 _"(Sigh) Fine. I'll put it with the rest of the fan sent things for to the Soldiers to be filtered through for hazards. If he cares to retrieve it it'll get to him within a months time." The Receptionist said, holding a hand out for Aeris to place the bag in. But Aeris instantly pulled it back._

 _"I did not waste my time on this and come all the way here just for him to get it in a months time." Aeris huffed at the lady in irritants. The room was starting to get cold in her irk, much to the Receptionist's unnotice._

 _"That is the proper procedure, Ma'am, and the only way your package is getting to him."_

 _"I'm not leaving until this bag gets into Sephiroth's hands in time for Lunch."_

 _"Then prepare for a long wait."_

 _"I've got all the time in the world."_

 _"I bet you do."_

 _"!" Ice condensation was starting to form on the glass around them and Aeris was about to give this woman a lesson in manners when two new faces started to make their appearance._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is that how you greet new guest?" Genesis said, making his way over with Angeal as the commotion had drawn their attention while they were about to make their way up the stairs from the back cafeteria room. "You're making Soldier look bad, Sweetheart."_

 _"What you had said was very disrespectful and dishonored all of Soldier which you are representing." Angeal added in as well in disappoint in the Receptionist behavior. "You should be ashamed of yourself."_

 _"I'm sorry, Sir." She lowered her head in apology and nervousness. If those two reported her in she might lose her job._

 _"I think it is the young lady you should be apologizing to."_

 _"I-"_

 _"Don't bother, apologies mean nothing to me if they're forced out with no meaning behind them."_

 _"!" The three of them were startled by the young lady's sass. But she seemed chipper, and the room felt a lot warmer._

 _"I'm sure she's just tired from all the phone calls and people passing through." Aeris smiled, a small snide in her words as the room had been empty and quiet before she had gotten there. But she sincerely smiled at the two of them with the kindness in her heart. "But thank you for coming to my rescue. That was really kind of you."_

 _"It was no trouble, Miss." Angeal gave her a small bow in greeting._

 _"And what brings you to our humble building?" Genesis asked in curiosity._

 _"I came here to drop off something for Sephiroth. He forgot it on his way here." Aeris explained._

 _"I'm sorry Ma'am. But we don't deliver packages from fans." Angeal sighed out apologetically and started to head for the stairs again. "We should go. The hand-to-hand combat drill will be starting soon. We must show an example for the younger members."_

 _"Don't be like that. This is the first time one of Sephiroth's fans actually had enough nerve to stick around and fight with the Receptionist." Genesis called over to Angeal as he walked into the other hallway._

 _"But I'm not a fan." Aeris huffed in insistence before shying away a little. "Well not really. Not in the way you guys mean..."_

 _"Oh?" Genesis quirked an eyebrow and looked back in attention to her. "And what would your name be Miss Not-Really-A-Fan?"_

 _"Aeris."_

 _"!" That answer got Genesis's eyes to open wide along with Angeal's as he slowly leaned half his body back out the hallway door to look at her. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please."_

 _"Aeris?" She gave her name again only to startle in concern as Genesis hunched over and began to shake. Only for her to realize later that he was laughing. "?!"_

 _"Heh heh, hehe. Bwah Ha Hahaha! So this is the mysterious Aeris he's been secretly hiding!" Genesis continued to laugh although it died down with small shakes as he looked Aeris over. "And why wouldn't he?! You are quite the lovely little thing!"_

 _"Uhh thank you?"_

 _"(Wheeze) I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (Exhale) It's just, we've been hearing so much about you but never really quite been given a face." Genesis tried to explain while pulling himself together so as not to startle the poor thing away._

 _"You're kind of the talk around Sephiroth but at the same time his little secret." Angeal said in explanation, coming back into the room again._

 _"You two know Sephiroth?"_

 _"Why wouldn't we? We are in First Class Soldier with him." Genesis shrugged off with a hint of pride._

 _"Oh! Then you must be his friends Genesis and Angeal." Aeris said with excitement. "He's told me so much about you."_

 _"And we're quite flattered to hear that and would like to discuss it more. But right now we have a Combat Drill to get to."_

 _"Oh then I won't hold you up. Can you just give this to him on your way?" Aeris asked offering the bag over to Genesis, but he had another idea._

 _"Nonsense, you can give him the bag yourself." Genesis insisted, placing an arm around her to lead her up the stairs towards where they were going. "I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you."_

 _"Oh but I couldn't impose. I don't want to cause you two any trouble."_

 _"Nonsense, this is no trouble. In fact, this is going to be great."_

 _"Oh...?"_

 _"G," Angeal called over to him._

 _"What?" Genesis asked back, wondering if Angeal was going to stop his little prank or tell him it was against the rules to bring her up there. But it looked like Angeal's sense of humor was kicking in._

 _"I wish we had a camera."_

 _"Me too, my friend, me too." Genesis grinned before storming into the Dojo room area of the 3rd Floor that nearly all of the Soldier members were gathered in. All of them turning towards Genesis as he made his loud entrance. "Hey fellas, look who decided to make a surprise visit!"_

 _"?!" They all looked in surprised confusion that Angeal and Genesis had come in with a rather strange but beautiful young lady. Sephiroth was shocked by her appearance and could barely hide it from his fellow members as his eyes widen. They all mumbled to themselves while Lazard was furious._

 _"Genesis, Angeal what is the meaning of this? You know this building is dangerous for regular civilians. As Soldiers you should be ashamed of yourselves. Both of you, escort the young lady safely off the premisses and report back for reparation later."_

 _"Come on, Lazard, Sir. It's not everyday the secret little wifey of Sephiroth, that he tries to hide so much, pays us a visit. We are finally in the presence of 'the' Aeris herself! Isn't this great?!"_

 _"Wh-what?" Aeris began to blush in embarrassed startle as everyone in the room began to look at her in wonderment and surprise. But she could see the mortification on Sephiroth as he put on his stoic mask of stone over his expression as the others, even Lazard, looked her over in curiosity. As if she was a Lost Wonder._

 _"Aeris, what are you doing here?" Sephiroth flatly asked to her. He was angry, he didn't want the others in Soldier to finally meet Aeris because she was his little treasure. One that he did not want to share._

 _"Um..." She was nervous and apologetic for putting Sephiroth in this embarrassing spot at his work. With shy hands she lifted up his bag towards him. "You... You forgot your lunch."_

 _"..." The whole room had went quiet for half a minute. And then suddenly burst with laughter. A whole room of Soldiers holding their sides and slapping their knees to Sephiroth's embarrassment._

 _"What a cute wife you have, Sephiroth." Angeal teased at him with closed eyes and a smirk as he crossed his arms to hold in the laugh. Genesis was openly laughing his head off at Sephiroth predicament bending over as he held on to his knees._

 _"She makes homemade lunches for you and brings them to work for you?! Where did your Stoic Hide find the chance to bag someone like her?!" Genesis said through fits of laughter._

 _"(Groan)," all Sephiroth could do was run his hand along his face in annoyance and take his humiliation like a man._

 _..._

 _Some more time had passed and Sephiroth had learned to remember to bring his lunch... and hide it from the others. Aeris on the other hand had grew into herself more. She had more confidence in herself, more pride in what she was. The others could feel it in the air around her and it drew more people to her. She was kind and listened to what the people had to say, and gave some pretty good advice with the help of the world's heart. Soon her flower business was expanding, and she needed more than just the basket of flowers she carried or just her garden. She needed more space and a means of transportation._

 _During one of her walks of exploring the town and everywhere around her, she had stumbled upon a crack in the kingdom's wall and followed it out to an abandoned church just a little outside of Radiant Garden in the forest that was further right from their house. It was an old building with faded white paint and holes in its roof and floor, but the structure was still good. The pews were pushed back and out of line, away from the open floorboards. But it was perfect. The ground was fertile and the sunlight shined brightly through the holes in the roof and the stain glass windows. This place would be perfect to expand her flower growth. It didn't take long for her to move some of her flowers from her home to the church and for them to spread and thrive in their new home. This was a sacred place filled with Light and Aeris started to come there when Sephiroth was away._

 _She even met a young boy named Zack whom had come to Radiant Garden with his parents for 2 weeks for vacation and naughtily snuck out the crack in the kingdom's border to play out in the forest. But Aeris was doing the same thing so she couldn't judge. And that was how they met. He was a boy of twelve with eyes full of wonder and a thirst for adventure. He saw the beauty in the flowers that bloomed in this abandoned church left to rot away and wanted to help. He had snuck out nearly everyday he was there to help her out. Even coming up with the idea that she should build a wagon to help her sell her flowers in. Which she had thought was a great idea. This way she could sell potted plants as well which would last much longer than the cut ones. They had worked together for the next two days gathering all the supplies they needed to make it and then putting it together._

 _It was almost time for Zack to return home with his parents so he wanted to make his last days there really count. He put so much effort and energy into making that wagon with Aeris that she couldn't find it anything other than lovely. It was a cute wagon on yellow trike-wheels, the front ones being bigger than the back one. They had even made it pretty by painting the wood white with yellow structure/base lining and garnishing it with pink bow and ribbon top rimming and a blue foldback cover top._

 _"It's lovely, Zack." Aeris praised to Zack at their finished work, holding back her giggle at the dried pant she noticed around his face and arms. "You did a splendid job."_

 _"Nothing to it once I set my mind to it." Zack bragged with pride holding his chin up and chest out at her praise._

 _"(Giggle) But still, thank you. It was lovely having you help me and the flowers with this and spending time together. Although, I am sorry that this is how you spent your vacation. You should have been spending it playing and hanging out with more kids than spending it on little old me and my flowers."_

 _"Nah, don't be. I always wanted to come to Radiant Gardens and asked my parents if we could come here for vacation. And I rather like your company." Not to mention she was really pretty and had an air about her that drew life to her, it was so warm._

 _"Oh? Well the Capital is such a radiant city, I'm not surprise you wanted to come here. Most people do, at least once. Any particular reason or attraction you wanted to see?"_

 _"Yeah, the Soldier Station." Zack said with excitement and determination in his eyes. "I always wanted to meet the great General Sephiroth. He's my hero. One day I'm going to join Soldier and become First Class and be a hero just like him."_

 _"That might take a while for you, little man. You're a little young for the enlistment requirements."_

 _"!" "!" Both of them were startled by the sudden appearance of Sephiroth himself, leaning against the entrance doorframe of the church with his arms crossed._

 _"Sephiroth." Aeris said in startled happiness to see him after a long time of being away on a mission, but also nervousness on how angry he would be with her for endangering herself by sneeking out of the protection of the kingdom like this._

 _"..." But he seemed so calm, so stoic like he always seemed. But inside she knew he was calculating, his heart always gave him away for her. But she was happy to feel the warmth that was present there too telling her that he was glad to see her as well. "So this is where you have been slipping off to."_

 _"Please don't be mad."_

 _"No. This place is well bordered by forest and protected by trees. How could I be angry with you, you're still safe here." Sephiroth said as he approached them from the aisle between the pew columns._

 _"So you're not going to report the crack in the wall to the castle?"_

 _"It's no threat to the kingdom, so there is no need."_

 _"I can't believe it, you're really here General Sephiroth..." Zack gasped out in awe as the tall First Class Soldier finally made his way up to them. His height and build was intimidating to the young twelve year old but at the same time awe inspiring. He couldn't believe it. He was actually standing in front of his hero. This was the best day of his life!_

 _"..." Sephiroth looked down at the spiky, black haired boy with blue eyes and sleeveless blue shirt and pants. Inside he was confused on how to react, he didn't have much experience dealing with children. "Whom might you be young man?"_

 _"Uh-I um..." Zack nervously spat out unable to make a sentence in front of his hero. Aeris was the one that came to his rescue as she placed a reassuring hand on top of his head._

 _"This is Zack Fair. The nice young man whom helped me take care of the flowers out here and made this lovely wagon for them. He's very reliable and has been a great protector." Aeris said to help boost up Zack's confidence and courage._

 _"Is that so. Hmm... Those are some good qualities for Soldier." Sephiroth responded back bringing the sparkle back in Zack's eyes again tenfold. "It seems that you already have the makings to be a First Class Soldier. I look forward to the future results."_

 _"Thank you Sir!"_

 _"(Giggle) Well, Zack, you finally got to meet Sephiroth. What are you going to do next?" Aeris asked down at him with a smile as she removed her hand from his head and rested it on one of her bent knees just like the other. She was just so happy for him._

 _"I was thinking of asking you out on one date, Miss Aeris." Zack said proudly as he turned back to face Aeris._

 _"?!" Aeris was slightly caught off guard by the kids sly, smooth swag. He would indeed be quite the lady killer when he grew up and his charm started to kick in more._

 _"Sorry, Zack." Sephiroth said coming over to Aeris and wrapping an arm around her middle to bring her close to him. "But I'm the one who's going to ask Aeris on a date. I've waited much longer for it than you."_

 _"!" Aeris was flustered and happy at the same time as her cheeks started to turn red._

 _"Aww what?" Zack whined. "Not even one date?"_

 _"Sorry, but I'm asking for more than just one." Sephiroth said, giving Aeris a little extra squeeze._

 _"It's about time you asked me." Aeris said with a happy smile that nearly bordered into a grin. "I was beginning to think that I should be the one to ask first."_

 _"Beat you to it then." Sephiroth grinned in slight tease and triumph, doing flips inside his heart that she had said yes._

 _"Aww man," Zack pouted, realizing that he lost this one. But, there was always more._

 _..._

 _About two months had past since Sephiroth and Aeris started dating. To the people they honestly didn't see a difference, they had already thought the two of them were already seeing each other. But to them it was like being on cloud nine. Aeris was so much brighter and Sephiroth was in a better mood around other people, much to his nonchalant nature would allow them to see. They had even moved into the same room together. It was a little bit of a transition for Sephiroth to get use to Aeris's things in his space but he wouldn't change it back to the way things were if it meant giving up cuddling with Aeris at night. It had felt so right to have her there again at night and it felt like a hole had been filled since their time together escaping Shinra. Everything was going wonderfully for them._

 _Until the opening of a Private Club called The Honey Bee Inn in Midgar..._

 _It called itself a Private Club, but everyone knew that it was a Gentlemen's Club. It was on the sleazy part of the Sectors in Midgar, and the ladies who applied to work there were taken to the owner's mansion, Don Corneo for the 'interview'. Don Corneo was the dirt face who ran that Sector of Midgar, a famous dilettante among other things. It was disgusting and slimy but the girls went to work there willing so there was nothing they could do about it. But it was when girls started to go missing around the world around the same time Don Corneo was looking for a bride that it became their problem._

 _At first the king wanted Soldier to investigate to make sure that it wasn't a string of Heartless attacks. But he refused to turn a blind eye on the Don and wanted First Class Soldier to investigate him as their top priority._

 _It became personal when Aeris was one of the girls that had gone missing. She was running late returning home and when Sephiroth went to go look for her he found her wagon hazardously turned over with the flowers pitifully sagging on the ground by their broken pots. Signs of a struggle taking place was seen in some of the crushed flowers and the larger than Aeris's size boot print. The World's Heart screamed out to him whom had done it, and he could feel her frightened heart heading back to Midgar. Somebody was going to pay for this. And if they laid a single dirty hand on her there would be blood._

 _"You need to calm down on the bloodlust, Sephiroth." Genesis commanded in annoyance while he put makeup on Sephiroth. "It's hard making you look feminine when your face is scruched up with rage."_

 _"..." Sephiroth tried to calm down but it was near impossible when his Aeris was in the hands of someone like Don Corneo. "I don't see why we have to do this. Can't we just storm the place?"_

 _The road trip back to Midgar was hell for Sephiroth. He felt like the train ride was going too slow and that every second put Aeris in more and more danger. He had a lock-on on Aeris's heart the whole time, and it lead him to the place they were going to for investigation and the one place he had hoped she had not been taken to. Wall Market of Midgar, Don Corneo practically ran that part of the sector. This place was scary in a lot of ways, especially for a girl. He needed to find Aeris and get her out here fast._

 _To his horror, the light of Aeris's heart was inside Don Corneo's mansion. When he was about to rush in the Bouncer at the door stopped him, saying that only girls were allowed inside the Don's mansion and he was too busy with 'bride interviews' at the moment for house calls. Sephiroth was going to bust on through the place at that, but Angeal and stopped him and held him back saying that it would endanger the girls and give Don Corneo a chance to escape with the evidence. Angeal had a point there, he couldn't just rampage through with so many innocent bystanders at risk. But they can't just do nothing._

 _Then Genesis came up with this half-baked idea that they should dress up as girls and simple waltz like there was nothing up. It'd be easier going undercover as potential brides if they knew the other possible 'girls' to be chosen. One of them was bound to find the girls or catch some incriminating evidence there. Sephiroth thought that was a horrible idea, and couldn't believe that Genesis had come up with it. But Genesis had persuaded them that it was the only way to get in without causing a commotion, playing with Sephiroth's heart strings. 'You Are worried about Aeris, aren't you?' he'd say using Aeris as leverage over Sephiroth. 'Then there's not a moment to lose. We have to hurry!' Pressuring Sephiroth with time to nail in the deal. With reluctance, Sephiroth gave in to Genesis's plan. The only consolation in all this being that Aeris would be saved and that he wouldn't be going in as a girl alone. But it didn't help much when Genesis would boast about how with three gorgeous guys like them they would make cute girls. That earned him a punch in the back from both Sephiroth and Angeal._

 _So here they were now, inside the clothes store in Wall Market. Genesis and Sephiroth in a dress that they had to convince the old, drunk tailor at the bar to come back to the Clothes Store and make for them. He didn't like making men's clothes but he found it a reviving challenge to make women's clothes for men. On the bright side of getting the old man out of his rut, they now had to gather feminine supplies and stomach putting it all together. Angeal was currently in the changing area, swallowing his pride and putting his dress on. This was beyond mortifying for them, if anyone in Soldier saw them like this they would never be able to show their faces at the Station again._

 _"I told you, this is the only way to slip in without causing a commotion until the time is right." Genesis said, repeating the reason for the plan again in annoyance. Sephiroth's grouchiness wasn't making this easier for any of them, and it was not like he was enjoying this plan much either. "Look, you're not the only one worried about Aeris or the others girls. We all are. And we're all making sacrifices on our dignity for this. Angeal had to beat those muscle heads in the gym at squats to just get a wig; I had to stomach that Diner food that tasted worst than dogfood just to get a coupon for overpriced makeup and perfume at the drug store; and we all had to get ladies underwear from the Honey Bee Inn just because the guy at the drug store insisted that the Honey Bee Inn had the best undergarments to hide our stuff. Much to the confusion and awkward moment for us all that it was buff men in spandex one-pieces working there that used them! We're all taking a blow for this and none of us are enjoying this! So suck it up and start being a team player!"_

 _"..." Sephiroth was surprised. He had expected Angeal to be giving him a lecture like this, not Genesis. Oh how the tables have turned. "(Sigh) I'll try to be better..."_

 _"You'd better be. Now hold still. I'm almost done."_

 _"You're surprisingly good at this."_

 _"I use to help my mother with her makeup all the time before the fancy parties my family threw."_

 _"..." Sephiroth couldn't help quirking an eye at him. "Why?"_

 _"It helped with my artistic tendencies. And besides, my mother is pretty and she deserves to look the best."_

 _"... I'm going to leave that one alone."_

 _The curtains rattled as they were slide back, revealing Angeal in a soft, shiny purple dress in a long curly black wig._

 _"This is for the girls," Angeal said, insisting to himself. "There is no greater honor than helping young ladies in distress and ridding the world of villainy."_

 _"You look good, Angeal. Just let me finish up with Sephiroth and I'll help you with your makeup in a second." Genesis called over to him from his spot in front of Sephiroth._

 _"..." Angeal just looked over at his companions who were once the proud strong example of Soldier, now he didn't know what they were anymore. Sephiroth was in a long clean, shiny black dress with his hair tied in a long low, braided ponytail over his shoulder; sitting in a waiting chair while Genesis put the finishing touches on his makeup. Genesis horrifically looked rather nice as a girl. His naturally shorter spikier hair gave him an air of perk as the makeup on him highlighted and made him glow. Unlike the others he wore a bold soft, shimmering red dress that just went below his knees and showed off his high heels. If Angeal was being horribly honest, he looked the cutest out of all three of them. " Let's (Sigh) just get this over with, G."_

 _..._

 _"Hey, ladies. Welcome to the Don's mansion." Greeted the man at the reception desk as they walked in passed the Bouncer who gave them a leering look over as they passed. The makeup helped keep their cover but it felt heavy and uncomfortable on their face. The heels were killing them, the perfume was killer on their Mako sensitive noses, and the melons under their padded bras felt weird. If this is what females put themselves through for beauty than this was terrible. If they even found the twisted soul who invented high heels they'd kill 'em. "The Don has just gotten done with an earlier interview. I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't wander around..."_

 _"Easy, Sephiroth, easy." Angeal tried to calm down Sephiroth as he clinched his fists to the point of almost bleeding after the man had walked away. "There's no guarantee that Aeris was apart of that interview."_

 _"What if she was apart of an earlier one?" Sephiroth said his mind already jumping to the worst possible conclusions and making his blood boil and his heart darken._

 _"We're going to find her, Sephiroth. We're going to take this guy down and bring these girls home. Do you trust me?"_

 _"..." His words did seem to calm Sephiroth down a little. "Yes. Thanks, Angeal."_

 _"And me." Genesis insisted, refusing to be left out. "He's not the only one in a dress here."_

 _"He-y!" The man from reception called up to them from the railings on the second Floor. The place was overbearing with red and gold that made the place look tacky. Sephiroth was beginning to appreciate Aeris's sense of style, after seeing this place he'd never take her decorating for granted. "It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting. Hurry up, will ya!"_

 _All three of them nodded to each other and headed up the stairs, careful not to step on their dress. They walked into the room in the center of the stairways, the Don waiting at his desk with two bodyguards at his side. He was a round man, sporting a satin purple suit that looked more like a robe and his blonde hair was in a weird style. Sephiroth began to smile to himself as he began to imagine how big of a human pancake this guy would make when he stomped him to the ground._

 _"All right, ladies! Line up in front of the Don!" The bodyguard with name tag Kotch barked out the command. Playing along they lined up. Sephiroth taking center, while Angeal took the left and Genesis took the right side._

 _"Hmmm! Good, splendid!" The Don praised as he literally jumped over his desk to look them over up close. Starting with Angeal... "Now, let's see... Which girl should I choose? Hmm... hmmm...!"_

 _But then he moved over to Sephiroth._

 _"This one?"_

 _"..." Sephiroth said nothing as he turned his head to the side using his bangs to cover some of his face. Don Corneo saw this as a shy gesture, Sephiroth saw it as the best way to keep them from figuring out who he was since not a lot of people were known to have platinum hair._

 _Then he walked over to Genesis._

 _"Or this one?" But then he circled back to the center of the room, giving Sephiroth one more look over whom dodged eye contact with every turn. Something or another had made up his mind as he pointed his finger to the sky in eureka. "Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind! My choice for tonight is..."_

 _"..." The three of them nervously sweat, hoping inside that he didn't choose them. But he was bound to pick one of them and somebody had to take the bullet for the team._

 _"This little beauty!"_

 _"!" Apparently Genesis was the one going to take the bullet._

 _"Fu-fu-fuc-Phooey..." Genesis said quickly correcting himself and taking a more feminine voice, luckily his voice was naturally alluring so he didn't have much to work over. "Be nice, Don."_

 _"You can have the rest!" The Don said over to his men who saluted him with vigor gratitude._

 _"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!"_

 _"Shall we go, my pretty?" The Don said, taking Genesis's hand as he led him to the back where his bedchamber was. Genesis looked over his shoulder back at the two of his friends who had nodded in confirment that they had his back. Before smirking at his predicament and Angeal giving him a sly thumb's up in his humorous. It actually made a vein pop out on Genesis's forehead pass the makeup._

 _Genesis was taken to the back while Angeal and Sephiroth were led out of the room down to the right hallway to another room. Sephiroth was furious about the choice of direction, because he could feel Aeris's present coming from the left. The same direction the bodyguard Kotch went._

 _"Hey guys! We've got guests." The bodyguard with the name tag Scotch announce to the room, which happened to be the Lounge area for the Don's lackeys. They were all sitting around, excited to see them. "We'll take REAL good care of you."_

 _They all started hooting and catcalling as Scotch continued into the room, the receptionist from before blocking their exit._

 _"This is all thanks to the big boss, Don Corneo!"_

 _'Heeey! Three cheers for Don Corneo!' One of the guys called out raising his drink._

 _"Heh, heh... Well, ladies, are we all, uh, ready?" Scotch said suggestively to the other men began to snicker a_ _nd leer as they approached Sephiroth and Angeal. Angeal just closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down his frustration as they started feeling up his arms and tried to lead him around._

 _"Hey... you're in pretty good shape. Lookit your tight little bod. It's more like... muscles..."_

 _Another one grabbed Sephiroth by the waist._

 _"You're a pretty tall little lady aren't you. Come on, dance with me, beautiful. They say if two people dance together, their hearts will become one..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth remained cool as he thought to himself. 'Hm. I'll have to try that later. But not with this guy.'_

 _With little to no effort he removed the guy's hand from off of him, much to the man's surprise since he was applying strength to the hold. Sephiroth pulled back, only to have to smoothly dodge another guy._

 _"Oh your eyes. They seem to... glow. I'm all yours, baby!"_

 _"..." Sephiroth had just about enough of this nonsense and these thirsty dogs._

 _"Come on, baby! Woo-hoo! I gots ants in my pants wanna do a dance, gotta take a chance, and mebbe find romance!"_

 _"..." Apparently Angeal was feeling the same as a drunkard was practically trying to melt into his side._

 _"Hey... what's wrong? You want me to keep you company?" Scotch asked as Sephiroth made his way to the back of the room._

 _"I'm flattered, but no thanks." Sephiroth said, not even caring to change his voice. "Because..."_

 _"Because?" Scotch asked confused, thinking that he had drunk too much since the lady in the room was starting to sound like a guy._

 _"Because I'm not INTERESTED in scrubs like you." Sephiroth said blatantly, jumping back to the front of room again to take off his ridiculous disguise and reveal his regular look. Swapping clothes was most likely his most retro Magic ability. Angeal taking the hint jumped back to join him and reequip his regular clothes as well._

 _"What... they're MEN!?"_

 _"Wait, that's Sephiroth and Angeal of Soldier!"_

 _"Darn you! Don't think you two are going to get outta this alive! Tear them apart boys! Get them!"_

 _"Hmph, finally." Sephiroth smirked as he summoned Masamune to him._

 _"I've been waiting to do this since the moment I got here." Angeal added in in agreement, summoning his standard Soldier issued sword._

 _They took out the first three guys easy enough, like children playing around with block toys. It was the most embarrassing thing for a room full of armed lackeys to lose to two guys, but at the same time terrifying seeing how truly strong guys from Soldier were first hand. The two of them were even holding back._

 _"Grr! C'mon, what's the matter with you good-for-nothings!?" Scotch barked at the remaining standing lackeys in the room. Joining in the fight as well. "All right now, COME ON! I'll show you how it's done!"_

 _He only lasted a little longer than the first bunch._

 _"I've been in bar fights that lasted longer than this..." Angeal said in slight complaint and disappointment that all those number of men didn't even put up much of a fight._

 _"I'm going to find Aeris first." Sephiroth said not wasting time as he ran out of the room towards where he felt her heart was. It had led him to a dungeon on the far left of the floor, most likely used as a pleasure dungeon._

 _"Nooo!" He heard Aeris cry out in alarm._

 _"!" He ran down nearly half the stairs to find Aeris running from the guard Kotch around a confinement table. Her red heels clicking on the stone floor as she ran. They had put her in a red dress that went down to her ankles but reveled more cleavage than she was usually comfortable with and her plaited hair flowed out freely in a ponytail. Sephiroth would have found the way she was quite alluring if she wasn't in such a frightening compromising situation._

 _"Ha ha ha... Wait, you..." Kotch called out to her, continuing to give chase._

 _Making a break for it, Aeris ran up the stairs for the exit to the dungeon. She only saw a silhouette blocking her path. Thinking that she was trapped and cornered, she assumed that her best chance was to take care of the threat behind her first then deal with the one in front of her after. Turning around, she had caught Kotch by surprise and pushed him down the stairs._

 _"I'm so sorry!" Feeling bad about hurting another soul even as they were about to cause harm to her._

 _"Oh, oh, oh!" Kotch said, swinging his arms around to try and catch himself but still ended up rolling down the stairs. "Heh, heh, heh!"_

 _"Aeris!" Sephiroth called out to her. She was startled to find him there in this place but was ecstatic to see him as she ran into his middle for a security hug._

 _"Sephiroth."_

 _"You all right?" She nodded into his chest._

 _"I told you. I'm use to danger. To tell you the truth, my heart was pounding!"_

 _"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this mess." He apologized holding her tighter._

 _"It's not your fault. Sometimes bad things just happen. I'm just so glad you came for me. That's all that ever mattered to me."_

 _"..." At last, he got his Light back. His heart felt so at peace right now..._

 _"Though I must say, are you copying my hairdo? A braid looks really good on you."_

 _"Don't worry about it." Sephiroth dismissed, taking the chance to make sure all the makeup was off while Aeris wasn't looking since the Magic didn't seem to put his hair back to normal._

 _"Sephiroth. We still have to save Genesis and the other girls." Angeal called down to them from the top of the stairs, his wig and makeup in plain light for Aeris to see._

 _"Angeal you're here too. Why are you wearing makeup?"_

 _"!" Angeal immediately discovered that the stuff didn't come off with the dress. Using his wig to hastily wipe the makeup off of himself and tossed it to the ground._

 _"Don't worry about it." Sephiroth steered her away again. "We need to get to Genesis before Corneo finds out about his cover."_

 _"Of course, let's hurry!"_

 _All three of them had ran back to Don Corneo's office, making their way to the backroom. Hearing the tail end of a conversation._

 _'Hm? Oh, you mean about THAT? Don't worry, I'm single. There, feel better now?'_

 _'No... I wasn't asking about that... Wait a minute! No, not yet!'_

 _'Come! Come! Aoooooooh! I can't wait any longer! Here comes Papa!'_

 _"Oh thank goddess!" Genesis sighed out in relief as they stormed in. Jumping off the bed and away from Corneo to join them and take off the dress. Magically reequipping his regular clothes and wiping off the makeup on his face. Sephiroth had to give him props for acting so nonchalant about it as if nothing had happened. "Hey Aeris. Glad to see you again. That dress is lovely on you."_

 _"...What the hell? How did Soldier get in pass...?"_

 _"You still don't get it do you, Don Corneo?" Genesis mocked at him._

 _"You are under arrest for the kidnapping, trafficking, and soliciting of the kingdom's young women." Angeal informed Don Corneo of his crimes with the silent pleasure that they were putting away this fiend for good. "We have enough eye witnesses and victim's testimony to leak you to the crime."_

 _"But before we put you away..." Sephiroth said, taking a dark tone as he moved over to the side of the bed to stand over Corneo, his shadow engolfing the man. "You're going to tell us where the missing girls are."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Shut up, we're asking the questions now... We know you've been gathering girls. Talk! If you don't tell us..." Sephiroth said, placing a foot on the bed and showing off Masamune hanging on his side in its sheath to show he meant business. "... I'll chop it off."_

 _"!" Don Corneo began to nervously sweat. "No! Not that! Look, maybe I got a little over excited about finding a bride. I mean, what man doesn't get carried away through the pursuit?"_

 _"Not enough to go around kidnapping over a dozen girls from all over the kingdom! Families are thrown in distraught because of you!" Sephiroth growled down at the man. "Families are in pain, and those girls are probably scared out of their minds while calling out for their homes that YOU had took them from. And we won't stop until all of them are returned to where they belong. Now. YOU are going to tell us WHERE you took those girls."_

 _"No-! I can't do that. I have no idea what you're talking about!" Corneo still tried to deny._

 _"Talk! If you don't tell us...-!" Sephiroth was thrown off guard when Aeris had silently marched her way beside him, placed a foot on the bed as well. Showing off some leg while grabbing Corneo by the collar of his shirt in a choking grip, pulling him close to her face to show the intimidating shadow over her. The room had dropped in temperature as her natural Magic began to stir with her emotions. She meant business._

 _"... I'll rip it off."_

 _"!"_

 _"Sweet Lifestream! I want you so bad right now!" Sephiroth practically shivered out the words in his arouse._

 _"Oh get a room you two!" Genesis barked out in annoyance at the flirtatious air those two were choking the room with, mostly Sephiroth._

 _"I would but Aeris is not ready yet."_

 _"Sephiroth!" Aeris blushed pink in embarrassment. She couldn't believe he just said that._

 _..._

 _Almost a year had past since the incident with Don Corneo. The girls had been found hidden away in Don Corneo's hot springs getaway in Wutai and returned safely to their homes. Sephiroth and Aeris had spent a lovely time together as a couple with no further incidents since then. They would go on small dates together from time to time, nothing fancy. Sephiroth wasn't much of a romatic type and Aeris was okay with that. Sephiroth had always expressed his love for her in his own way._

 _Their time together learning with Merlin had paid off. They had learned so much about their Cetra culture and Magic that some time back Merlin said that he had nothing left to teach them. But they could always come back to his place to train or just have a chat. Now they had an extensive range of Magic abilities along with their tiers. They could even use Summons, most of which were only regional to the natives. Sephiroth could even pull out his wings on control, but he tended not to use them going instead with just levitating when he needed to._

 _But more importantly to them, they had learned so much about what they are and where their people had come from. They had even learned that their people had more of a potential to become Keyblade wielders due to their close connection to the Lifestream and Kingdom hearts. Through this connection they had the means to travel to all the worlds, even the ones with the Keyhole locked. It was like a birthright to them to travel among the worlds, and their people had once been present on many more worlds than theirs. But suddenly they had just died off for reasons unknown to them or Merlin; and Aeris and Sephiroth were starting to get curious as to why. Merlin wanted to help them but he didn't have much to go on. He had pointed them into the direction of Cosmo Canyon to the Wizard Bugenhagen in the hopes that he would have some answers. They had gone on one of Sephiroth's off-time, in what he considered a date, to find answers. It was a pilgrimage village that most travellers across their World had come to pay homage to. They had gotten to meet Nanaki once again and even got to find out about the Lost Temple and City of the Ancients that was present on their world. Unfortunately the Ancient's City entrance had been sealed away in the Lost Forest lifetimes ago and the Temple had been locked away with the key lost to history. It was somewhat disheartening; however, they still had a great time learning about the world's Lifestream heart cycle and how if the World's Heart was somehow taken away the World would be lost to darkness in holographic diagram. Even if they had left with questions still unanswered they had a great time._

 _Sephiroth was going to let it go until one incident on his last mission. He had been out of the Radiant Garden for a Heartless extermination mission when he had stumbled upon what was a hermit store literally along the coastal shore borders of one of the continents. He had only stumbled upon it during his patrol sweeps around the area, but apparently he wasn't the only one who stumbled upon the place. The owner had said that if he was looking for the 'Keystone' that supposedly unlocks the gate to a very old temple somewhere then he was too late. He didn't really want to sell it but... The guy he sold it to had a way about him that made you feel like it may not be a good idea NOT to sell it to him... But then again Sephiroth had a way about him that made the owner feel like it was not a good idea NOT to tell him everything he wanted to know. Apparently he sold it to the manager of the Gold Saucer, Dio, whom said he was going to put it in his museum. Said it was supposedly the Keystone to the Temple of the Ancients, or so the legend told._

 _But Sephiroth wasn't going to take blown off legends about the Ancients for granted. Taking some time off after returning to Radiant Garden, he decided to investigate it. And since he was going to the Gold Saucer why not take Aeris with him. It was suppose to be a 'fun filled attraction' and Aeris would just love to see the Chocobos at the Chocobo Racetrack. And it turned out to be a good idea, Aeris had enjoyed the lift ride up to the Gold Saucer and the Town below it was charming. It was an Oil and Materia Mining based town that also functioned as a tourist attraction for the people heading up to the Gold Saucer. Sephiroth had remembered how Shinra had their eye on this place when they had been planning or launching their Mako Energy project. He had to thank the World's Heart that Aeris and him had foiled that project; he didn't want to think about what would of happened to this place if Shinra 'did' go through with their plans._

 _Although, with Tourist Attractions comes a hefty price range. He found it ridiculous that he would need to spend 3000 Munny for couple's single pass into Gold Saucer, let alone they were asking for 30000 Munny for a lifetime pass. He could literally buy their house all over again and an Ultima Materia with that. Aeris had insisted to split the bill with him since they were staying together and if they were only going to spend one night there they should make it count. So they were given their ticket and 10000 GP currency amount for the Gold Saucer's rides and games. Aeris wanted to go see everything, but Sephiroth assured her that they would get a chance later. The Gold Saucer was a big place with lots of people and he didn't want the chance of her getting lost if they separated._

 _With a little reluctance Aeris had followed him to Battle Square, unannounced to the reason why he wanted to go there. He had led her to Dio's Show Room to look around. She was a safe distance away while Sephiroth himself had looked around for the Keystone. He had found it at the center piece in the far back of the show room. Apparently it said on the display that Dio was giving it away as a 1st Prize option to the Solos Competition in the Battle Arena. That seemed easy enough. So he competed in the Arena with Aeris watching on with the audience in the upper stands. The Battle Arena practically looked like a dungeon with a poison moat around it and the circle in the middle of the stone arena that said 'the brave do not fear the grave'. Aeris cheered on for him and worried at times while he started to grow a fan base with the audience, especially with the ladies. Unfortunately for them, the General Sephiroth was not single and not looking just like the tabbloits had rumored about._

 _In the end he had come out victorious and left with his prize, much to the impressment of the audience and Dio himself. To make it up to Aeris for time spent there, which was nearly half the day, they went to the Chocobo Square next. Where they got to see a race, place a bet, and much to Aeris's happy surprise got to go to the back to pet the Chocobos. Sephiroth had an air about him that awe inspired and intimidated people to give him what he wants to keep him happy, even if he wasn't trying. Luckily Aeris's sweet and kind nature seemed to balance it out to happily neutralize the rollercoaster experience for all parties. She had fun and they had spent most of the rest of the day there. By the time nightfall had come they had to check in to their room at the park's Ghost Inn, their haunted themed inn. They were given a three bed one room Room that continued to look the theme. It had been an eventful day and Sephiroth was honestly ready to call it a day. But Aeris was not..._

 _"Hee, Hee." Aeris started to giggle to herself._

 _"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked with a knowing look as he braced himself. He knew that look, she only got like that when she was up to something. Usually when she was bringing to life one of her crazy dreams, he had come to understand and love this about her. It was something about her, something inside, that he believed could make her do anything. It was always a fun ride, but he still braced himself for them._

 _"Let's go on a date!" She chimed happily, leaning over to him with her hands together behind her back._

 _"What?"_

 _"A D-A-T-E! Or haven't you the energy to handle one?" She teased at the last part, but Sephiroth rose to the challenge._

 _"Don't take me lightly." Sephiroth huffed, turning his head away and his arms crossed at the insult. But Aeris was use to this and just smiled and giggled more. Running behind him she began to start pushing him out of their room._

 _"Oh, well, come on then. Let's go!" She cheered._

 _"Hey." Sephiroth said as the dainty young lady nearly a head shorter than him was pushing the great Soldier General out the door._

 _She had led him to the center square, where one of the Staff members was advertising about all the attractions being free for 'Tonight's Enchantment Night!' and even won Aeris over about going to see the entertaining show in Event Square. To Sephiroth's dreaded luck, they were the 100th couple to enter the theater area that day so they won the leads in the play showing that night. Sephiroth could hardly stomach plays, especially the sappy romantic ones. They weren't even given scripts or time to prepare and were just suppost to play along with however they wanted it to go, the rest of the cast would just go along and cover. And they were expected to be ready by curtain time... in five minutes. Sephiroth was immediately about to say a hard no, but when he turned to his side and saw that look in Aeris's eyes the words died in his throat. She found the idea fun and asked him to do it with her, and like the invisible chain she had around his heart he couldn't say no to her. So there he was playing the corny part of being the knight, Alfred, who went on a quest to rescue Princess Rosa, Aeris, from the evil Dragon King Valvados. So here he was in a play with overacting and everybody danced or twirled where they wanted to go instead of walk and a background that was just a big advertising board. He couldn't wait for the whole thing to end and prayed to whomever could hear him that no one was recording this for the rest of Soldier to find out. But in the end at least Aeris had fun and it was a fun perk for him when he got her to accidently say his real name when he kissed her hand. Apparently 'The Power of Love' had defeated the Dragon King; he was pretty sure that his Masamune could have done the same thing. But Aeris had enjoyed herself and that was the important thing._

 _After that, they had found their way to Wonder Square, the Arcade area, where they played a few of the games. Sephiroth happened to like the motorcycle chase one and was thinking of whether or not to buy one on a later day. Aeris had more of a fondness for the Moogle game, it was cute and cuddly with a hint of romance that just screamed her. In the end he had gotten high score on the motorcycle ride and had won enough points to get her a Chocobo and Moogle Plushies. He had his fun and she was enjoying herself, but she didn't want to spend the rest of their night there. They went to Speed Square next and got on the Gold Saucer's famous rollercoaster ride, but Aeris was looking for something more romantic._

 _"Oh, that was fun." Aeris said with happiness then came up with a great idea. "Hey, let's go on the Gondola."_

 _"Very well, as you wish." Sephiroth consented, following her to the Round Square. There was no line waiting for the ride as they went up to get their ticket for the ride._

 _"Two please." Aeris asked the female conductor whom handed her the tickets._

 _"Here you are, two tickets." Aeris had taken Sephiroth's hand as they went into the Gondola almost as if Sephiroth might try to make a run for it. Which he would never. Even if he wasn't much for romantic gestures, he would never pass alone time with Aeris. The ride conductor politely bowed to them as they went in. "Enjoy the sights of Gold Saucer."_

 _So there they sat across from each other, Sephiroth looking over at Aeris as the lights made her glow like starlight while Aeris admired the beautiful view from outside._

 _"Wow, how nice." Aeris gasped in awe causing Sephiroth to look out to see the view, which was lovely but not as lovely as her in his point of view. "Oh! Look, Sephiroth."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"It's so pretty..." Aeris said as the colorful nightly fireworks began to shoot out over the Gold Saucer. "... Beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, it's beautiful..." Sephiroth said, not really paying attention to the fireworks. Aeris had turned away from the window as she noticed him staring at her, looking down at her hands entwined on her lap as she hid her blush._

 _"I had fun tonight. Let's do it again." Aeris said looking up to him in nervousness as her heart was fluster by their time together there while his was unreadable to her. "Don't you like being with me?"_

 _"That's not it." Sephiroth instantly replied, assuring her. Making her blush burn bright as she smiled and looked down at her hands again to hide it._

 _"I'm glad. Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides."_

 _"I suppose it's a date then." Sephiroth smirked using her own term back at her to get her to flush lovely some more._

 _"... first off, thank you for bringing me. It was a lovely thing for you to do. Although it's not like you to request some time off from Soldier."_

 _"..." Sephiroth felt bad that his main reasons for this weren't exactly for her to have a fun time. "I have my reasons..."_

 _"Oh?" She looked up at him again, tilting her head in curiosity as she felt the guilt that entered his heart. He had reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out the Keystone to show it to her. "(Gasp) That energy... is that...?"_

 _"It's a Keystone... to the Ancient Temple... I found some info about it on my last mission which lead it to here." Sephiroth explained to her._

 _"Is that why you fought in the Battle Arena?" Aeris concluded for herself but his nod confirmed it._

 _"It was one of the 1st Place Prizes. I had to get it. For us..." Sephiroth tried to insist to Aeris, silently pleading in his heart for her not to be mad about the intentions he had brought them here for. But she never felt anything of the sort. And that unnerved him more... "With this, we can find clues on what had happened to our people... We can find more about us... We can go there at anytime we want now."_

 _"..." Aeris remained silent as she started to get a faraway look in her Lifestream eyes. "The Cetra will return to the Promise Land. A land that promises boundless happiness. And lead the chosen few to Kingdom Hearts..."_

 _"Aeris?" She was reciting Ancient's proverb. The one the world's heart and her mother use to say to them._

 _"... You don't 'know' where Kingdom Hearts or the Promise Land of the Ancients is." She continued on with her thought. "You search and travel, until you feel it. Then you just know that you've found it."_

 _"I know." Sephiroth said in agreement, knowing what she meant and the feeling she was going through. "Aeris... can you feel it too?"_

 _"I think so." She nodded. "But the Temple... I feel in my heart that is was meant to protect something else..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't know..." She said, looking away apologetically. "We could go there... We could spend our whole lives finding answers. But Sephiroth... I don't 'want' us to spend our whole lives on answers. I want for us to live. Not just as Ancients, but as how we 'want' to be..."_

 _"..." There was power in her words. And a truth that had triggered something in his heart that he had locked away. "You're right... Answers aren't the only thing I want in this world. They can wait for when the time is right. For now, there's something else I want more."_

 _"Hm? And what's that, Sephiroth?" She tilted her head at him again with peeked curiosity._

 _"Aeris... Let's get married."_

 _"?!" Her eyes widened and she blushed at his bold move. "What?"_

 _"You're the only one I want to spend my life with. I could think of no better way to live my life the way I want to live it."_

 _"But a-are you sure? This is all so sudden. We've only been dating for about a year."_

 _"We've known each other for nearly our whole lives. Frankly, I believe that we were made for each other. I feel like I've waited much longer than our lifetime for the chance to be together with you."_

 _"!" She flushed some more, covering her mouth with her hands as she gasped._

 _"So what say you? Will you live the life you want to live with me? Together as so much more?"_

 _"..." Her eyes were driven to tears of joy as she pressed her hands to her heart. "Such a sudden spur of the moment thing that I did not expect from you, Sephiroth, but more than delighted to receive."_

 _He didn't even get down on one knee as he dropped such a proposal on her, just like him._

 _"Your answer...?"_

 _"Yes... I accept your unorthodox-proposal with an ecstatic heart." And she truly meant that as she held out a hand for him to accept. "May our two hearts truly become one."_

 _"They already have." Sephiroth said, taking her hand in his and pulling her closed as he leaned in to her. "They had done that a long time ago."_

 _Unplanned and not traditionally romantic, they had sealed the deal to their engagement, kissing under the fireworks._

 _..._

 _Everything about Aeris and Sephiroth was not traditional married couple, from their spontaneous engagement down to their wedding ceremony. It was a small ceremony with only a small gathering of friends to witness their step into matrimony, some of which had come all the way from Cosmo Canyon to witness. Most would not expect such a simple and humbling wedding ceremony for someone of the great Soldier's General's status, but it was still so magical. Their World seemed so vibrant as the two of them married and exchanged rings. Both wearing untraditional bands of iron instead of gold or silver. Iron was strong and its shine would not dull away to time, just like their love. They had honeymooned in Wutai where they had taken their relationship to the next level as husband and wife._

 _A year of bliss filled marriage had passed between of love and exploration of each other. Then around Aeris's 19th year she became pregnant with their child. Sephiroth was jaw struck with shock and overflowing with unfamiliar emotions of joys that had nearly brought him to tears. He didn't believe he would be able to have children due to all those Mako experiments done to him by Hojo. The idea of children was a lost cause. The fact that Aeris was now carrying their child, a life that they had created together, was short of a miracle to him. He had almost become just as emotional with happiness as she was, simply expressing his excitement about the news by taking her in his arms and twirling her when she told him._

 _But with the happy news of a child coming on the way brought many worries soon after. They weren't worried about supplies, they had already started childproofing the house and purchasing a crib and baby supplies to put in Aeris's old room. Along with purchasing baby books to help them get through the first hard years of parenthood. It was the future of their child that concerned them. What would they do if people started noticing that their child was different than normal children? Should they allow him to play with other kids and make friends? What would they do about school? Would it be safer having them homeschooled? People would already be paying attention to them since they would be the child of General Sephiroth. Combat and Royal Academies would be watching them with great interest. Aeris did not want their child to be put under so much pressure before they even had a childhood, and Sephiroth didn't want the public digging in to their child's background too deep and find out that they were different._

 _With a hard decision after many many discussions, they had decided to have their child homeschooled. They would be taught this way until they were old enough to choose for themselves what they wanted to do with their lives. It was probably better this way, their child could learn much easier about their heritage and Magic at their own individual pace while remaining safe under their direct supervision. Both had agreed to the certification to teach at home before the child was born. But also agreed not to lock their child away like they were. They should have a chance to go out and make some friends their age and have the childhood that the two of them never got to have. It was important so that they could build a healthy social interaction in the world for future necessity._

 _But there was also other cobwebs of fears Sephiroth harbored for the future of their child. The darkness inside him... would their child inherit his corrosive genetic affinities?_

 ** _"Corrosive? Don't insult a gift, Sephiroth. (Chuckle) No. Call it what it is. Power..."_**

 _Would they struggle the way he struggles? What would it do to the mother? What would the Darkness in Sephiroth's seed do to her Light? Would it damage her? Possibly destroy her? No! He would not allow that. He would never allow that fate to happen to her, or their child. But how was he suppose to handle her now? She felt so fragile to him, like the tiny life inside her would wither away along with her if he even touched her too hard. Everything was like eggshells to Sephiroth as she was going through the stages of pregnancy. The first few weeks were hell for him, but not so much as they were for her. She would get morning sickness very easily and could hardly stomach to hold down anything. Sephiroth was worried that if she didn't eat more soon she would wither away. It made him feel so powerless as he could do nothing to take away her pain, not even Cure could help her._

 _But then hope began to rise within him again as things seemed to finally turn around. She was eating more and could stomach down the craziest things. She started to get cravings for the weirdest combinations of food. He was glad that she was eating and would go get her whatever she wanted to keep it that way. However, with the appetite, came the mood swings..._

 _"Sephiroth, can you get me some soda with milk in it, along with chicken and pickles?"_

 _"Whatever you want, Aeris." Sephiroth said, sighing a little since this was the fifth time he would have to go out to gather her request. She had already asked for tomato stuffed pancakes that morning, only for her to change her mind after he made it to cereal with apple juice instead of milk. And then later asked for watermelons with bacon bits. And then again for vanilla ice cream with ketchup and cucumbers._

 _"Soda?! You know soda is bad for me and the baby! Why don't you just make me a tuna sandwich with a side of orange juice and beer while you're at it!" Aeris started crying to Sephiroth in appal as if she hadn't even asked for soda not even a second ago. Holding a protective hand over her stomach and the baby._

 _"Okay, I'm sorry. Can I get you something else instead?" Sephiroth said, already accepting the blame so as not to stress his pregnant wife over a petty argument._

 _"A milkshake with some Kung Poa Chicken in it." Aeris suddenly chirped happily in a 180._

 _"Aeris that sounds vile."_

 _"You never think I'm pretty anymore. All I am is vile and fat to you!" She instantly began to cry again more in sadness and self-shame than in angered appal like before. "You're trying to starve me. I must be an embarrassment to you, you never let me go out anymore. It must be hard being seen in public with your vile and fat wife!"_

 _"?!" Sephiroth had no idea where this was coming, nor how to react to it. "I never said that. Don't even think that. Look, just hold on for a bit, I'll get your food."_

 _"Thank you, Seph. You're so good to me." Aeris said with so much love and affection as he was heading out the door that it warmed his heart a little. Until she made him trip at the porch at the last part. "Even if you don't give me the booty anymore."_

 _"!" He had closed the door a little harder than usual in embarrassment. Rushing down the walkway to the Marketplace to make her order. Customers look on in disgust as he made out his order request to the Wutai Cuisine restaurant. Knowing him and the condition of his wife, the Chiefs asked no questions a gave the man what he wants. Much to Sephiroth's appreciation and blatant disgust for the smell of the smoothy as he made his way home with. The stench was torture on his sensitive nose but he stomached through the whole way home. Happy and feeling achieved at not emptying out his whole stomach along the walkway as he finally entered his home. "Aeris? Aeris."_

 _"Hm?" Aeris looked up from her spot on the couch as Sephiroth called out for her. Lying down with a baby book in her hands that she had just been reading. She looked much calmer than the hot mess she was before._

 _"I got you your order." He announced, holding out the takeout bag for her. "Happy now?"_

 _"Oh THAT? I'm not hungry."_

 _"What...?"_

 _"I'm not hungry anymore."_

 _"..." Sephiroth just zoned out for a second as her words began to echo in his mind. Something inside began to snap. Tossing the bag on the floor he began immediately to aggressively stomp on it with his boot. Not caring as the smell began to burn his nose and stick to his boot, he was beyond caring at this point. In fact, it actually fueled his anger more as his face began to twist and clench at its smell and his frustration. "Gugharrahh!"_

 _Breathing heavily once the stomping had stopped to push some wild strands back with a tensed hand._

 _"..." She just stared at him in his outburst. The look on his face was priceless. He had never lost his cool before like that. The sight alone had her bawling in laughter. However, due to her unstable hormones she had ended up just bawling her eyes out instead with quivering lips._

 _"!" Sephiroth was startled by the sudden turn of events. Worried that he had frightened his wife as she covered her soaking face with her hands and her shoulders shake. He was immediately on his knee at her sides. Holding his hands out to her in dilemma on whether to touch her or not when she was frightened like this. "No, no, no, don't- Aeris, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm not angry at you, honest."_

 _"(Whimper)!" But that only made her cry in her laughter more. Adding to Sephiroth's concern and dilemma on what to do about the situation, and the misunderstanding._

 _..._

 _The months had passed by and soon Aeris's water broke while she was watering her flowers along the house. Sephiroth had immediately rushed her to the nearest medical center like a madman. Nervously sweating with worry and self loathing of himself for putting her through this as she screamed in labor. The nurses pushing him out of the room when he became more of a depressed block in the room than a help. Silently he waited outside as the screams in the room seemed to last for days instead of hours. Until they suddenly silenced._

 _"!" Soon the only sound he heard was the sound of a crying baby. He immediately got up to rush for the door when a nurse came out, covered in droplets of blood to his horror. "I-Is she...?"_

 _"The mother is fine. And the baby is healthy." The nurse assure to him, stepping out of his way to the door as she moved passed him to clean up. "You should go see them now. She did a great job."_

 _"..." With a fluttered heart filled with excitement and parental nervousness he pushed the door open to meet his now growing family. There she laid in her hospital bed. Breathless and exhausted, covered in sweat as she took on a glow that made her more radiant and beautiful than ever in Sephiroth's eyes as her hair sticked to her skin. In her arms was a sticky pink bundle that curled to her chest and whimpered, much more quieter than its cries from before. "Aeris..."_

 _"Hello Sephiroth..." She said over to him with a smile that's warmth reached to her eyes. "Come say hi to your son..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth was scared to approached them at first. As if his presence alone could shatter them in their fragile condition. With cautious steps in his boots he slowly made his way over to them. Standing on the side of her bed as he looked over the tiny bundle that was his son. He had a short patch of platinum hair on his small head, and broad shoulders that he most certainly inherited from his father._

 ** _"(Chuckle) Oh that poor thing. No wonder why she was screaming. He's got your broad shoulders." Jenova chuckled in twisted sympathy for Aeris._**

 _"..."_

 _"Don't you want to hold him?" Aeris said, offering their child to him._

 _"I..." Sephiroth began to panic._

 _"He won't bite you..." Aeris teased at him for his nervousness, her voice no more than a whisper in her exhaustion. Slowly she handed their baby over to him with caution of her tired state. "Make sure to hold his head."_

 _"... He's so tiny..." The baby began to wiggle a bit in his arms, turning to look at the new presence that was holding him. Crying a little at the lost of his mother's warm light, giving Sephiroth a chance to see his slitted pupil Lifestream eyes._

 ** _"That's my boy. My genes burn strong in your veins." Jenova boasted in pride at her grandson's appearance._**

 _"Beautiful eyes, just like his Papa's..." Aeris praised._

 _"..." Sephiroth was lost for words. "You are amazing, Aeris..."_

 _In many ways..._

 _"It was a team effort. We did it together..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth stared at his crying baby some more before he handed him back to his mother. The return of his mother had quited down his tears. "What do you want to call him?"_

 _"I was thinking about... Loz."_

 _"Loz? Why that name...?"_

 _"I... I don't know... In my heart it just... feels right."_

 _"I guess I could get use to it." Sephiroth said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Their baby seemed to have quieted his tears. "Apparently so can Loz."_

 _..._

 _Loz was a lot of bundled up energy for a one year old. He had learned faster than normal for infants but that was normal for Ancients, according to Merlin. Aeris was happy when his first word at an early age turned out to be 'Mama' overjoyed by her little bundle of happiness. He was a playful child that liked to stick close to his mother. But once he learned how to crawl he was all over the place. Let alone when he learned how to walk. He was curious about everything and wanted to play with anything. Much to Aeris's concern as he would find his way into the kitchen. He was her little adventurer that loved to play, but beyond that..._

 _BUMP_

 _"!" Loz had bumped into the kitchen table's leg and plopped down off his feet to his butt on the wooden floor. His eyes began to water and his sniffles began to start. "(Whimper)."_

 _... He was a crybaby._

 _"Ehhhh." Loz began, not as loud as most kids but still noticeable compared to his father's standard. His tears dripped down his eyes as his mother had come over to pick him up._

 _"Aww don't cry, Loz." She gentle rocked him in her arms in comfort, softly running a hand along his short spiky hair. They had vaguely grown in length since he was born, but had naturally pulled back a little as the locks began to spike. This seemed to sooth his crying as he stubbornly tried to hold back his tears with a scrunched up face as if to show his mother what a big boy he was._

 _"Cuddling him like that all the time will only drive him to cry more." Sephiroth lectured over to her, even as he approach to check his son's shins to make sure he was okay._

 _"I'm not cuddling much, really. Just the normal amount." Aeris said, not really insisting but stating a fact. "I think he's just a little more emotional than most."_

 _"So he takes after you then?" Sephiroth teased with a small smirk._

 _"Oh ha ha. More like he takes after you but isn't scared to show it."_

 _"I find that very unlikely." Sephiroth said, running a hand through his son's hair to make him giggle a little. "He seems to calm down around you more."_

 _"He does seem to like following me around lately."_

 _"I guess he must be fond of you." Sephiroth said with a small smile with a warmth that came from the heart._

 _"Hmm, so he does take more after you then." Aeris shot back with a playful grin which got Sephiroth to chuckle a little._

 _"(Chuckle) Looks like you got me there. I guess I have my own mini-copy."_

 _"I think he honestly is when it comes to your strength. I caught him pushing the couch around yesterday seemingly tired of knocking around his blocks."_

 _"Hm, that's my boy." Sephiroth grinned at his son earning a grin back as the toddler tried to copy after his father. Running a hand along his son's head again in behavioral-rewarding he then looked back up at Aeris again. "You know, it's been too long since we've gone out. Why don't we go to Wutai again? It'll be a great experience for Loz, he'll love having a new place to explore. We could also use the break."_

 _"Wutai mountains and hot springs..." Aeris sighed in happy remembrance. "It'll be like our honeymoon all over again."_

 _"That's what I was hoping for if I can help it." Sephiroth slyly smirked as he pulled his now blushing wife closer to him._

 _..._

 _"..." There little adventures in Wutai had produced another child for them. This one coming along much easier than the first as Aeris seemed to mellow down during her time carrying them and only seemed to crave toast. Sephiroth and Aeris were ready for the labor this time, Sephiroth holding her hand all along the way through it. Their second child had come out a little easier than the first, their shoulders were not as broad as Loz's. But it frightened them to death when all the ordeal was over and they were greeted with silence. The Doctor had given the baby's bottom a smack, but he didn't make a sound. He just scrunched up his face in annoyance. His slitted pupil eyes taking a slant that reminded Aeris too much of his father's. Yes, they had brought into their World a second boy. One that both parents agreed on the name Yazoo._

 _He was a cool and quiet boy, even as a baby. His platinum hair was much longer than Loz's was as a baby and his face was eerily expressionless, more so than his father's was at times. His Lifestream eyes would just stare at you as he didn't make a sound. This had worried Aeris out of her mind. He didn't make a sound: not to be fed, not to be changed, or even to be put asleep. It had come to the point where Aeris would simply watch him to make sure he was alright, let alone still breathing._

 _"..." So here she was now. In his room, in the third bedroom where they moved his crib; looking over at him in his crib, in the middle of the night. While he simply stared back at her, having woken up a while back, his eyes hardly ever blinking._

 _"..."_

 _"No one will believe me if I told them you have staring contests with our baby." Sephiroth teased at her from his spot leaning against the doorframe. He had missed having her around at nights since she no longer slept in their bed anymore for this, and couldn't sleep anymore without her._

 _"He just stares at me..." Aeris stated in tired confoundment at her own son. "He doesn't even cry or try to get my attention. He just simply... stares."_

 _"..." As if proving her point, Yazoo continued to stare at her._

 _"He's simply just the quiet type." Sephiroth shrugged, walking into the room and taking the seat that Aeris usually occupies at night. Behind her but a little to the side. "A rather polar contrast from our first child but still a refreshing change of pace. I don't see what the problem is."_

 _"There is a HUGE problem here, Sephiroth. Yazoo is a baby. He can't feed himself, he can't change himself, and he needs someone to burp him. That's kind of why babies cry for attention since they don't know how to talk yet. But how am I suppose to know if something's wrong is he doesn't make a sound?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"He could be starving himself without me even knowing, or depriving himself of sleep. See, look, he's doing 'that' right now." She said gesturing a hand to the baby in the grib staring at her to prove her point while looking back between him and Sephiroth._

 _"..."_

 _"Hmm..." Was all Sephiroth could get out before before Aeris's panicked rant continued._

 _"He doesn't even make a sound or change his expression to show whether he's happy or not." Aeris said as her worries began to derail off the tracks. "What if there was something wrong with him and he never gave us a warning? He could stop breathing one moment and we wouldn't even know."_

 _"Aeris." Sephiroth sighed out as her worries started to get the best of her._

 _"SIDS is real, Sephiroth. It could happen at any moment." Aeris insisted before looking back at Yazoo in the crib. "That's why I keep watch to make sure he's okay."_

 _"You can't watch him forever; you need your sleep. And you can't protect him from everything." Sephiroth tried to reason with her. "Besides, I don't think you have to."_

 _"What?" She turned her head to look at him from the side._

 _"You're an Ancient, and so is he. You both have a connection to one another, stronger by your blood relations. In your heart you already know what he needs, you're just too clouded with worry right now to see it. But I also think that's why you're here."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Perhaps you're here at night because he calls to your heart. Maybe he just wants your attention. He does seem rather fond of it." Sephiroth observed as Yazoo took on a barely noticeable grumpier face once Aeris's attention was directed elsewhere. It made Sephiroth smirk a little._

 _"You think so?" Aeris reach in a hand to rub Yazoo's hair and cheek only to get the surprise of a lifetime when his tiny little hand snapped out like a shark and gripped around her index finger. "!"_

 _"..." Yazoo's grip was strong for an infant and his speed was startling. But his eyes... His eyes held more expression than his face had ever shown. It told her things that Yazoo could not, about how happy he was that she was there and didn't want to let her go._

 _"See." Sephiroth grinned in triumph, while Aeris simply watered in the eyes._

 _"He's rather quick." Aeris commented as she tried to hold back the happy tears. "Maybe he'll give me a run for my munny when he's a little older."_

 _"But he won't run far from you."_

 _"I hope... Oh!" Aeris gasp as she felt a pang of discomfort pulling at her heart from its grip. She had felt him... "You're hungry. Don't worry, Sweetie. Mommy's got you."_

 _"..." Sephiroth watched from his seat from behind as Aeris picked up their son from the crib. Rolling down one of her nightgown's spaghetti straps off her shoulder as she began to nurse Yazoo. He felt a stirring of pride as a husband and a father, along with other things..._

 ** _"What a lovely thing you have found for yourself. She has given you such strong children."_**

 _'...'_

 ** _"But two isn't enough for me, as I am sure it's not for you. I demand more grandchildren."_**

 _'Now is not the time for this conversation, Mother.' Sephiroth deadpanned as the sight of Aeris's backside before him was doing things to him._

 ** _"The Jenova legacy must live on! And the Cetra race needs to be repopulated. You need to make MORE Ancient children with this Cetra woman."_**

 _'Do not speak of Aeris as if she is a simple Chocobo breeding mare.'_

 ** _"Did I misword that correctly? Fine. Woo her. Throw that charm on your wife like you always do. Give in to your desires and reap its fruit. I do not care how you do it, nor do I want to know. Just make me more grandkids!"_**

 _'...' Sephiroth couldn't even argue with her there. The idea alone was just so tempting. And the challenge of getting Aeris back in their bed again was rather exciting. Smoothly rising from his seat he walks over to his wife. "..."_

 _"?" Aeris was slightly confused when she heard Sephiroth getting up and walking over to them. She had thought he was getting up to leave for bed but was slightly surprised to feel him standing behind her. He had pulled her backside to curve into his toned front, smoothly wrapping his arms around her waists while she still nursed Yazoo._

 _After running his nose along the curve of her neck and shoulder he made his way up to her ear._

 _"I want another."_

 _"!"_

 _..._

 _Her days were exhausting now. Just barely going into her 22s and already her life was hectic. She never got a moments rest anymore with her sons never leaving her alone in the day and Sephiroth at night. Sure her boys were mostly well behaved, and tended to play rather nicely at the park when she would go out to sell her flowers, and even when she would tend to the flowers in her church. But the problem was that when they got home they would still have so much energy. Running around the house and playing when she was ready to take a break._

 _Sephiroth would help, but he still had Soldier and orders that would take him away, leaving her to look after the kids most of the time. And for some reason he wanted more. Aeris was pleasantly appreciative of the process but did not think three running around/crying babies sounded good right now for them. Especially when Sephiroth would run off to Soldier and leave her with the kids most of the day. Days like today, when Loz and Yazoo were running around the house like jackrabbits in opposite directions. Trying to avoid being caught by their mother like a game. Loz laughing and screaming, while Yazoo would simply look back and keep running. For a one year old, Yazoo could move pretty fast, whether on two feet or crawling._

 _"Yazoo, come here. It's nap time." Aeris chased after her son around in the kitchen while the other one ran into the Living room. "Loz, get down from there. The couch is not a trampoline."_

 _"But mother this is fun!" Loz whined while happily laughing and jumping on the couch._

 _"It does matter if it's fun, that's dangerous." Aeris lectured. She had just finished giving her boys a light snack after coming back from the park and selling flowers, which only served to hype up their already energetic bodies. So here she was chasing her youngest son around the kitchen table, noticing that her eldest one didn't finish his plate. "Loz, you didn't finish your carrots."_

 _"Nooo." Loz began to whine with tears starting to form in his eyes, the pounce in his jump becoming mellow._

 _"Loz get in here and eat your carrots." Aeris ordered to him from the kitchen._

 _"But mother carrots are gross." Loz began to cry now, not only for the fact that his mother was trying to make him eat those nasty things but she was also displeased with him._

 _"It's not fair! I want to play." Loz pouted and stomped on the couch. "Yazoo gets to play."_

 _"No he doesn't." Aeris huffed back, still chasing her slippery younger son. "Yazoo get back here."_

 _"..." Yazoo looked back at her for a second before continuing to crawl away._

 _"This is not a game, Yazoo." Aeris had almost grabbed him, but the little guy had gotten up on his legs and surprisingly ran faster, slipping out of her reach again. Aeris huffed in annoyance and exhausted frustration. "Yazoo!"_

 _"See! You are playing. I want to play too!" Loz huffed, getting off the couch to run alongside Yazoo as he ran out of the Kitchen. "Catch me too mother, catch me!"_

 _Loz laughed and scream while Yazoo remained silent as they ran around the couch with their mother at their tail._

 _"Sweetheart, we're not playing tag. Now come here, it's nap time and mommy's getting tired- Eayghh!" The boys had circled around the couch for a while before suddenly making a run for the kitchen again to try and escape into the backyard. Aeris tried to keep after them but had lost track of the coffee table in the room as she ran into it, falling to the ground at her speed and sudden stop on impact. She had fallen with no grace or brace in her exhaustion. She had just laid on the floor as the pain vibrated from her shin. She wasn't really hurt, she was just... tired. "Ehh... (Eyes Watering)"_

 _With a whimper she began to cry._

 _"!" The boys heard the fall soon followed by their mother's crying._

 _"Mother are you okay?!" Loz rushed back into the room, Yazoo beating him to their mother just by a few seconds._

 _"(Quiet Crying)" Aeris couldn't respond to her son as she couldn't seem to stop herself from crying._

 _"..." Yazoo moved over to silently sit by his mother's side, gently placing his small hand on her head._

 _"Please don't cry mother. Look!" Loz pleaded, going back into the kitchen to grab his hands' full of carrots from his plate. Joining alongside Yazoo by their mother, he began stuffing his mouth with carrots though he despised them. "(Mumble, Chew) I'm eating the carrots. I'm eating them. Does that please you mother?"_

 _"(Whimpers, Silent Whimpers)" Her crying had stopped but her tears had barely slowed down._

 _"We'll be good, I promise! I'll do whatever you tell me to! Just say whatever it is you want me to do and I'll do it! Just please... don't cry mother. Don't cry." Loz pleaded as he started to cry too. His tears making Aeris's finally stop._

 _"Don't cry mother..." Yazoo finally spoke._

 _"!" She was surprised and happily startled to hear the rare voice of Yazoo as he gently ran his small hand along the hair of his mother's head. The gestures from her boys were so kind and so sweet she couldn't stay melancholy even if she wanted to. So gently reaching out her hands to pull her closest son to her, she grabbed Yazoo and pulled him into a hug as they cuddled on the floor. "It's okay, boys. Mommy's just tired, that's all. Let's just... stay like this for a while, okay?"_

 _"..." Yazoo said nothing more, looking up to his mother for a second and her closed eyes as she started to relax again. Giving in to her request for her sake, Yazoo curled up closer to her and closed his eyes to go to sleep as well._

 _"Okay mother." Loz obeyed as well, his tears stopping as his mother took on a more happy and peaceful expression. Draping himself along his mother's waist he tried to act as a makeshift blanket for her while falling asleep as well. "We'll go to sleep too, if it makes you happy."_

 _"Thank you boys... Mommy needs... this..." Aeris was already asleep. Her boys soon followed after her. They had stayed like this for nearly 20 minutes. And that's how Sephiroth found them._

 _"... Aeris?" Sephiroth had come home to a quiet house with no wife or sons to greet him. Scouting the house to make sure nothing was afoot, he had found them lying on the Living room floor with drying tear stains on the mother of his children's face. "Aeris!"_

 _"Shh." Aeris whispered to him, without moving and without opening her eyes. "Shut up. It's nap time."_

 _"..." He didn't know what to say as he looked down at his wife. He was debating on moving them to somewhere more comfortable, but it looked like Aeris wasn't going to budge. "You look exhausted."_

 _"I said shut up." Aeris gently commanded. Her voice soft but her orders firm without quarter. "If you wake up any of our boys you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."_

 _"!" Sephiroth was shocked, Aeris never got bossy like this before. It was actually a turn on for him. But also a concern that his wife was reaching a breaking point in her character from exhaustion like this. Maybe he could spend more time at home, for her sake. Plus he needed to spend more time with the kids before the gap between favorite parent for them becomes more vast. "Do you want me to watch the kids tomorrow?"_

 _"That would be great. Thanks..."_

 _..._

 _Nine months later Kadaj came into the World, making the Cetra family even bigger. And yet again Sephiroth's genes had pulled out the dominate one in their children. Kadaj looked more like the larva form of Sephiroth than any of their other sons, down to slitted pupil lifestream eyes. Kadaj wasn't as quiet as Yazoo, nor as loud as Loz. He seemed to have a new volume of his own where he would laugh and cry on his own accord._

 _Of course he would cry for food and from discomforts of full diapers and restlessness. But other times he just wanted attention. When he got it he would laugh in a way that was cute for a baby but oddly smug too. Aeris and Sephiroth didn't know how to describe it, but their baby had a cocky competitive streak where he would most of the time fight for their attention with his brothers. As if trying to prove that he was the best. This was hard to believe when coming from a baby. But he made it hard to ignore when he would angry cry in frustration when they would turn their attention away or seemingly spend too much favor on another child for his taste._

 _Kadaj wanted his father's attention, but just like their other sons he was mostly a mama's boy. As they could see while Aeris nursed him under a warm baby blanket in their backyard while their older children played. Aeris and Sephiroth stayed under the shade of the tree while they watched after their boys._

 _"..."_

 _"Are you still pouting, Aeris?" It's been over a week since Kadaj had been born and Aeris still tended to get a grumpy pout on her face from time to time. Sephiroth found it hilarious but also missed seeing the smile on her face. Her pregnancy with their third child took a rather strange turn than the others. She was oddly more dominating and commanding than her usual kind request. It was attractive but not really her. Sephiroth thought she was still running in the after burner from pregnancy's hormones and that it would past. He just didn't know when._

 _"I just wish that at least one of our children took more after me." Aeris groaned out to Sephiroth while gently rocking Kadaj in her arms. She looked down at him while he looked back up at her with a soft laugh. "Why did they all have to turn out like little copies of you?"_

 _"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow._

 _"You're drop dead gorgeous and you know it." Aeris huffed at him before taking a long tired breath. "It's just... I want my own little copy. I want to see a piece of me live on in the next generation."_

 _"Aeris..."_

 _"But I have three beautiful, healthy boys. I guess that's more than enough..." Aeris smile in content, holding Kadaj closer to her._

 _"We can always make more." Sephiroth suggested. "Who knows, maybe our next child will take more after you."_

 _"(Giggle) In your dreams, Seph. I'm not giving you anymore kids for while. Besides, Yazoo and Loz already have to room in together to make room for Kadaj. Planning to have our possible fourth child move in with Kadaj after they're old enough to move out of their crib which will have to be moved to our room?" Aeris looked over to Sephiroth trying to be snarky. Only to get a surprise pull on one of her side bangs as Kadaj let out a frustrated cry at losing her attention. "?!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I think Kadaj got jealous." Aeris didn't know any other way to put it. He had stopped when she looked back down at him again, but still kept hold of her bang._

 _"Of what, me, or our figurative fourth child?"_

 _"Maybe both..."_

 _..._

 _Another year had passed, Aeris had greeted her 23rd year while Sephiroth his 26th. Both had stopped aging a while ago. Not really stopping but drastically slowing down, Aeris at 19 and Sephiroth at 21. They had hoped that no one would come to notice this. But when that time comes they would sadly be forced to move their family to Cosmo Canyon. The place was a pilgrimage village that was more in tune with the ways of this World so they would be safe there. It's not that they didn't like Cosmo Canyon. It was a beautiful place where they had lasting friendships there. But Radiant Garden was where they had made their home. They built their family there, their kids were born there, they made friendships in that place. It would be heart breaking when they would have to let it go for the greater good of their family._

 _But until then they would stall the inevitable. They would act like any normal family would around other people and would keep their Cetra background a secret for as long as they possibly could. And it was for that reason they were spending the time putting Sunscreen on their sons while they vacationed on the beach of Costa del Sol. They had rented out the little Villa there for a week so that they could take the kids somewhere new. The boys liked the change of scenery as they sat in the sand in their swim trunks and arm floating devices. However they didn't appreciate their parents holding them back and putting this weird lotion on them._

 _"Why are we even doing this Aeris? You know we can't get sunburned." Sephiroth tiredly sighed out to her in a whisper while still applying sunscreen on both Loz and Yazoo like she asked while she worked on Kadaj. Kadaj was more obedient with Aeris, and Yazoo was naturally calm but expressed his annoyance in his aura, but Loz was the one that would kick and whine giving Sephiroth a hard time._

 _"I know that, you know that, but 'they' don't know that." Aeris whispered, gesturing with the turning of her eyes and the bob of her head towards the other people occupying the beach. "And I'd like to keep it that way."_

 _"..." She had a fair point._

 _"Father I want to go play." Loz whined, trying to wiggle out of Sephiroth's hold._

 _"..." Yazoo did not voice his complaint but wanted to be released as well._

 _"Mother I want to build a castle." Kadaj requested while still showing no resistance of wanting to leave her arms as he looked at the golden sands and the many sand castles the other kids on the beach were making. "One that is bigger and grander than the others."_

 _"Well you better get to it, Sweetie." Aeris encouraged, releasing him as her job was done. "The tide waits for no one."_

 _"!" Kadaj made a run to collect sea shells for his grand master piece while also watching the shell crabs roam the beach by the gentle tide waves._

 _"Father?" Loz whine while him and Yazoo looked up to Sephiroth in silent question._

 _"(Sigh)," Sephiroth tried to keep himself from groaning in slight exhaustion as he finally released his sons. "Go on."_

 _"!" "Yayy! (Laughter) Wee!" Yazoo and Loz rushed after Kadaj to play. Not going too far from their parents but still closer to the other children._

 _"Don't go too far into the water! Only knee deep, boys!" Aeris instructed to their boys as they ran off. Once that was said and done she turned to Sephiroth with the sunscreen. "Now it's your turn."_

 _"(Sigh)."_

 _"Don't be that way, it'll be over soon." Aeris assured to him while rubbing the lotion to coat her hand. "Now lie down."_

 _"..." Sephiroth silently obeyed, lying on his towel to expose his back to Aeris. "On the bright side at least I'll have to get your back next."_

 _"Yes, I'll have to suffer through the lotion too. But make sure you get your front, arms, and legs after this." Aeris insisted while she sat beside him applying the lotion on her hands to his back._

 _"Wouldn't it be easier for you just to sit on my back than stretching over me?" Sephiroth suggested over to her from his spot resting his cheek on his arms._

 _"Nice try, Seph." Aeris said, giving him a playful slap on the back. "But not when there's so many people around."_

 _"Then perhaps later tonight then?" Sephiroth counter offered up to her, looking at her in the eyes. "We can go out for a late night swim while the children are asleep. Go for a moonlight walk on the beach, watch the stars together, possibly more..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth honestly wasn't expecting her to take him up on his offer. Aeris would never leave their sons alone by themselves at such a young age and especially in a new environment. He just wanted to see her reaction to his proposal. Her vibrant blush would be enough for him. "Okay."_

 _"!" His eyes widened. 'Wait what?'_

 _"Let's do it. Let's go out tonight."_

 _Sephiroth was not expecting that answer. This was not like her._

 _"And the kids?" He asked, getting back up to sit again as Aeris was done._

 _"Oh don't worry about that." Aeris assured to him with a smile before gathering Magic in her hand to make a ball of light._

 _"!" Sephiroth instantly got in front of her to block her light show from the rest of the occupants on the beach. Fortunately it was already so bright outside that no one seemed to notice the extra light coming from them. Once the light had died down, there was a Light Aeris standing beside her. "..."_

 _"What do you think? I learned how to do it when Kadaj came along, to help keep track of all three kids. She'll be able to look after the kids and warn me if anything comes up. Isn't this great?"_

 _"Yes. It's great." She truly was the Light to his Darkness._

 _..._

 _"I hear you're expecting another child on the way. Congratulations." Angeal offered to Sephiroth as Genesis and them entered the Training Simulation Room. Sephiroth and his family had returned from their trip from Costa del Sol with one more family member on the way than when they left. The news had spread fast that Aeris was feeling rather queasy and had this glow around her, and so two-and-two were put together._

 _"You two keep pulling out mini-yous all over the place. I swear you're trying to build an army of Sephiroths." Genesis teased at Sephiroth while joining over with Angeal and pulling out his copy of LOVELESS from his pocket._

 _"What me and my wife do in our home is none of your concern Genesis." Sephiroth said over to him. It would seem that for this training exercise it would be 2-on-1. Him being the 1. That was fine, he rather liked the challenge._

 _"I didn't hear you deny it." Genesis retorted while looking into his novel instead of at Sephiroth, leaning up against the wall as he read. "But regardless, did you and Aeris get a chance to see the meteor shower while you two were frolicking along the beach of Costa del Sol?"_

 _"Yes. We Sensed the Door has opened..." Sephiroth said looking off into the distance._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing. We just felt something strange about that celestial storm." Sephiroth corrected, covering his blunder about revealing the existence of the World's Door and Keyhole._

 _"!"_

 _"We thought it was just us." Angeal said, agreeing with Sephiroth. "G and I sensed something off about that Meteor Shower too. That was no ordinary celestial storm. I fear that this is a sign of something more to come, whether it's good or bad tidings."_

 _"Even so, that Shower had dropped strange material into our atmosphere that king Ansem is sending his best to collect." Genesis informed. "I suppose we'll find out more about it in the near future. Our Sage King has always been fascinated by the Heartless and things from outside our World, I suppose he'll be handling the research first hand."_

 _"That sounds more likely. But enough of that. Let's begin." Sephiroth said, starting the simulation which took them on one of old Shinra's Fortress where they rested on the cannon._

 _"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess." Genesis began to read aloud. "We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_

 _"Loveless Act 1," Sephiroth finished for Genesis as he approached them a little closer._

 _"Hm," this put a small smile on Genesis as he put his novel away. "You remembered."_

 _"How can I not when you beaten it into my head." Sephiroth teased with the tape of his finger on his skull. He then pulled Masamune to his side, ready for action._

 _Genesis and Angeal got ready too. Genesis pulling out his Rapier and Angeal unsheathing his Standard Soldier Sword._

 _"Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Angeal warned over to Genesis. Knowing that Genesis usually tended to get carried away when dealing with Sephiroth which usually left him wide open._

 _"Hmph, noted." Was all Genesis responded as they charged at Sephiroth._

 _Both at them came at Sephiroth which he parried with ease. Genesis stayed a little longer before backing off, leaving Angeal a shot to come back at Sephiroth for a while. But then they came together to go at Sephiroth from his sides, which he parried both of their blades with Masamune. He pushed them back to continue the deadly dance again. Genesis would go after him first, then Angeal, then Genesis again until Angeal jumped back in._

 _"Heh, is that the best you can do?" Sephiroth taunted over to Angeal as they were caught in a blade lock. But then he pushed him back over to Genesis._

 _"All hail Sephiroth, huh?" Angeal taunted over to Sephiroth in small admiration as he wasn't breaking a sweat from facing the two of them._

 _"Angeal, stay back." Genesis ordered, holding an arm out to block Angeal's path. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."_

 _"Genesis." Angeal practical huff at Genesis in disapproval. He was starting to go overboard again._

 _"The World needs a new hero." Genesis taunted over to Sephiroth as he infused some of his Magic into Rapier._

 _"Hmph. Come and try." Sephiroth countered back, coasting Genesis to come at him._

 _"So smug. But for how long?" Genesis came at him with little holding back. It was quite invigorating for Sephiroth, they were starting to destroy the room with their craters. Angeal knew the Simulator wouldn't be able to take much more of this but for the sake of his friends' pride he let the fight continue._

 _Things got crazy when Genesis took the fight airborne and Sephiroth followed. Genesis shot out small bombardments of Fire at Sephiroth as gravity pulled him back to the ground. Sephiroth stopped the first few with his blade, but the rest had consumed him in their flames. Genesis was going to shot another one at him for good measures, a bigger than average Fire. A Fire 3. But Angeal had intervened, grabbing his charging arm._

 _"Stop. You'll destroy us all." Angeal instructed to Genesis._

 _"That's no way to talk to a hero." Genesis barked back, lowering the power of the Fire back to a tier 1 and firing it directly at Angeal's face. Sending Angeal falling down and out of the fight. But in that time Sephiroth had Slashed through the flames and started bombarding Genesis with their power. "Ah!"_

 _Genesis cut through them, but the Cannon they were standing on had taken some damage. As they landed back in their original spots. Genesis watched as the part of the Cannon Sephiroth had landed on was cut off and started to descend to the sea below, along with Sephiroth. They looked into each others eyes as Sephiroth was going down. Only for Sephiroth to cut through more of the Cannon as if it were butter as he leaped at Genesis. The fight continued on until there was barely any Cannon left. Sephiroth kept pushing him back to Genesis's frustration. He charged his Rapier with more Magic once more as Sephiroth leaped at him, meeting Sephiroth in the middle. Things were getting out of hand. They were going to destroy the room._

 _"Enough!" Angeal ordered getting in between the two of them, blocking Sephiroth with his strapped Buster Sword on his back and Genesis with his Standard Soldier Sword._

 _"Angeal." Sephiroth had calmed down but Genesis was still too into the fight, as if he had something to prove._

 _"Ggh, out of my way!" Genesis growled, charging up his Magic into his hands. His strength causing his Rapier to shatter Angeal's Standard Soldier Sword. The top of the blade slicing into Genesis's left arm. "Ggah!"_

 _"Genesis!" Angeal called out to him in alarm as he fell to his knee gripping his wound. The Simulation turning off and Angeal and Sephiroth looked to him in concern as he caught his breath. The room was practically destroyed as the warning lights flashed in the red and sparks shot from the walls' circuits._

 _"Just a scrape." Genesis assured to them getting back up on his feet again. But he was still holding his hand over the wound. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."_

 _He bent down to grab his Rapier again, finally letting go of his wound. But he still struggled to catch his breath as there was a wobble in his walk. Sephiroth looked down in shame as he move to the side a little to let Genesis pass to the exit. He couldn't believe in his over excitement for battle and a challenge he could have nearly destroyed his friend, causing Genesis to get hurt in the long run. Something that he never wanted to happen to begin with. These two were one of the few people in this World that he wanted to protect, especially from himself._

 _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis assured to Sephiroth as he passed Sephiroth, making him look up and over at him as Genesis made it to the exit. "You two still have young pups making their way here. You should be concerning yourselves with that, I'll take care of this."_

 _..._

 _Meanwhile elsewhere, Aeris was selling her flowers along the area where her sons tended to play. Many people passed along their way. Some saying hello, others silently going about their business. But that's when Aeris felt him before she saw him. His light was so warm, but so small, it fluttered like a shy bird. She felt her analogy to be right in more ways than one when she got a look at the guy's hair. His golden chocobo spiky hair literally knocked her off her feet, she fell on her bottom in surprise._

 _He looked over at her in concern, given her a good view of his bright blue eyes. They were so shy and yet hollow, but they still burned brighter with something inside that he himself didn't even realize was there. This young man must have had a rough childhood, as most tended to do with eyes like his. But he was a fighter with a strong heart. Realizing she was still on the ground, she first subconscious checked to make sure the baby inside her was alright with a small Healing Wind before getting back up on her feet again. Brushing her arms off along with her dress._

 _She looked back at the young man again. He most certainly was new here if the large baggage strapped over his shoulder was anything to go by. Also he seemed a little lost as if he was new to these with little to no knowledge as to where he needed to go. Feeling inclined to give the young man the first friendly gesture in a new place she decided to approach him. He looked to be seventeen, still a little young to be away from home. The World must feel so big and consuming to him._

 _"Excuse me." Aeris called over to him. She approached but still at a respectable distance for a stranger, she didn't want to make the young man nervous as her maternal instincts were starting to kick in. "Are you new here?"_

 _"Yeah...hey..." The young man shyly answered, looking down more than looking back at her. He was trying to start a conversation but he was nervous. Dealing with new people and a new area was all too many new things for him. But this was his dream, to make it to Radiant Garden and become big in Soldier. So he would have to be brave and take the first steps._

 _"..." Aeris stayed quiet, patient for him._

 _"...Don't see many flowers like those around." He commented on the flowers in her basket that she had strapped on her arm._

 _"Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only one munny."_

 _"I'll buy one."_

 _"Oh, thank you!" She reached into her basket and grabbed the best one she had, handing it to him. Maybe he had a mother, or a sister, or a girl at home waiting for him that would love to have it. Her flowers most certainly would last the trip if he sent it home. Or maybe it was just a little something to brighten up his day in a strange new place. "Here you are!"_

 _"..." He nodded to her, heading off. Most likely to the destination that he came all this way to reach..._

 _..._

 _A few weeks have pasted and Genesis did not seem to get any better. In fact he was much worse for wear, almost as if he was deteriorating. Two weeks had passed since the incident in the Training Ground, and Sephiroth and Angeal didn't know what to do._

 _"He needs another blood transfusion?" Angeal asked over to Sephiroth as he explained the situation to him around the Soldier Building's front desk, away from the recruits and while the Receptionist was away._

 _"Yes. It seems that the regular donated blood is not compatible with the enhancement of First Class Soldiers' body." Sephiroth explained, saddened by the news but not outwardly showing it. "I offered up blood. However...it doesn't seem to be a match."_

 _"Then they can use my blood." Angeal instantly offered. "I'll give them as much as they need to make Genesis better."_

 _"That may work. But only for a time. Genesis's deteriorating condition seems to be stimming from a fault in his First Class Soldier injection. We would need to look into the basis of what is used to make a Soldier to find a means of reversing his condition."_

 _"But the original Soldier Project blueprints were lost with Shinra Corp during the fire." Angeal hissed in frustration at the lost of the only hope to cure Genesis._

 _"Yes. But there is a copy of it. One of the many tactics that Shinra used to encourage the king's sponsorship of the Soldier Project. I've had a word with the king Ansem, he's granting Genesis all access to all Soldier Project related files in the castle to help him find a cure. Hopefully, Genesis can find the answer to his affliction on his own."_

 _"I hope so." Angeal started to get a small smile in hope. "Heh, he'd probably like things better this way anyway. A hero that finds the answer to his own affliction by his own hands. That practically has Genesis written all over it."_

 _"Hm, so it does." Sephiroth grinned in agreement. But then his grin had faded. "But sadly he won't be doing this completely alone. Don't forget the king had summoned Professor Hollander, a retired Research from the former Shinra Science Department, to assistant Genesis in his treatments."_

 _"A researcher of Shinra? I thought they were all lost in the fire?"_

 _"This one hasn't been in the building for years, so he survived the fire." Sephiroth's fingers dug into his crossed arms passed Angeal's view in his frustration. So he had missed one. His mother would never let him live this down._

 _ **"You're right I won't. I told you to destroy them all, and I meant destroy them ALL. Now go finish what you should have finished years ago."**_

 _'I can't. Genesis needs him right now.'_

 _ **"And your mother NEEDS him dead. Your family NEEDS him DEAD!"**_

 _'Later, when Genesis is healed. He serves a purpose for now.'_

 _ **"(Hiss) You will come to regret this decision, boy."**_

 _'...' Sephiroth took her words in as his mother faded away again._

 _Suddenly the alarms went off._

 _"!" "!"_

 _Lazard came rushing out from the stairs in the side hallway._

 _"What's happening?" Angeal asked._

 _"Heartless, and a large one too." Lazard explained. "It's flying its way to the city. You two are to engage it in combat and handle this conflict."_

 _"But what about the recruits?"_

 _"Bring three that you deem to be the best with you and take care of the situation. That is your mission for today." Lazard instructed to them._

 _"Yes sir!" Angeal nodded to Lazard before turning to Sephiroth. "I've got Zack. He's still a young Soldier puppy but he shows much promise."_

 _"Very well," Sephiroth nodded in acceptance of his choice. "I'll just take Cloud. He has a lot of potential. You can chose whomever you want for the third."_

 _..._

 _He came from right out of the sky, crashing down from her Church's roof, startling her children. It was fortunate for him that he landed on something soft and she had healing powers or he would be in a world of pain. It took her a second to calm her children from their hiding spot behind one of the pews while she tended to the young man. It was the young man with the golden chocobo hair from before. He seemed to be mumbling to himself in his sleep._

 _"...Yeah... I'll try." The young man mumbled to himself._

 _"Oh! It moved!" Aeris gasped in relief as the young man gave signs of still being alive. "Hello, hello?"_

 _"...I know." He continued to mumbled in his sleep. "Hey...who are you?"_

 _"Hello, hello!"_

 _"..." Finally he started to come to. Struggling to sit back up on his sore muscles. Aeris decided to give him space to right himself on his own, only standing by to spot him if need be._

 _"You okay?" She asked, looking down at him as he finally sat up. "This is a church outside of Radiant Garden's walls. You just fell from above. You really gave us a scare."_

 _"Us?" The young man turned to look at her, noticing the little ankle biters hanging onto her pink dress from behind her as they looked at him with mistrust. "Oh. Sorry... ...I came crashing down?"_

 _"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky."_

 _"That's right... I was...fighting a flying Heartless and latched on to it to finish it off when it tried to fly away from my team. We both went down together..." The young man recalled before looking around at his surroundings. "Flower bed...is this yours?"_

 _Realizing he was most likely crushing the flowers under his weight he immediately jumped up on his feet again._

 _"Sorry about that." He apologized to her._

 _"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place." Aeris assured to him. But then she smiled and looked up to the church. "I love it here."_

 _The young man just shrugged it off as her just being a little strange. But he did genuinely approached her in curiosity when she started tending to her flowers again. Her boys held on to her dress a little tighter and got protective of their mother as the stranger approached them. But they could sense no darkness or ill intent in his heart so they didn't become aggressive._

 _"So, we meet again." Aeris gave the young man a smile as she continued on with her work. The man didn't seem to recall as he cupped his elbow and curled his other hand on his forehead in thought. Aeris got up at that and wipe some of the dirt off her dress. "Don't you remember me?"_

 _"Yeah, I remember..." The young man suddenly recalled. "You were selling flowers."_

 _"Oh! I'm so happy!" Aeris clapped her hands together in praise. "Thanks for buying my flowers."_

 _"..." The young man seemed to be having trouble starting up a conversation. He was different than the last time she saw him weeks ago, he was now sporting a Soldier uniform, whether he was First Class or not was unknown to her. Even so, he was still rather shy. So she decided to throw him a bone._

 _"Say, do you have any Materia?" It was customary for Soldier to hand out both a Fire and Lightning materia to each new recruit that passed the initiation test, but she was just trying to start up smalltalk._

 _"Yes, some." The young man replied. "Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere."_

 _"(Giggle) But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing." Aeris teased about the White Materia she had safely bundled in her hair ribbon._

 _"...good for nothing? You just don't know how to use it."_

 _"No, I do... it just doesn't do anything." At least not until the time comes when it is needed. "I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's."_

 _"..." Surprisingly, the young man could relate. He watched as Aeris looked up to the sky in a sad melancholy in memory of her mother before looking back down to him with a warm smile._

 _"Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it?" Aeris asked. "After all, here we are meeting again."_

 _"I don't mind. But..."_

 _"Wait here, I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute." Aeris said as she started circling around her flower bed to check on their condition. They all seem happy and bright, their little hearts singing out to her. Cloud was being so patient for her even if his heart was a little bit anxious to go. "Just a little longer. Oh!"_

 _"?!"_

 _"Now that you mention it... We don't know each other's names, do we?" Aeris pointed out before greeting him. "My name is Aeris. I'm Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet you."_

 _"The name's Cloud." The young man named Cloud introduced himself back. "Me? I do a little bit of everything."_

 _"Oh...a jack of all trades." Aeris began to giggle. He was already in Soldier there was no need to try and impress, but the young man still took her laughter to heart a little._

 _"Yeah, I do whatever's needed." Cloud said with a little less bravado. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"_

 _"Sorry, I just..." She shook her head, trying to say that she wasn't laughing at him but at the nervous flutter of his heart that gave away that he was still a young boy. He began to walk away, in pout by what his heart was giving away. "Cloud! Don't let it get to you!"_

 _"(Sigh)" Cloud shrugged and simply turned himself back around to her._

 _"Say, it's getting pretty late soon. Why don't I take you back to my place to give you something to eat and get your strength back up before sending you on your way?" Aeris offered. "It's the lease I could do to make sure you're okay after 'your' fall."_

 _"What? But I-"_

 _"Come on." Aeris gestured with her head for him to follow as she headed out of the front of the church. Her sons grabbing hold of either of her hands, or hanging close to her in Yazoo's case. "My house isn't that far from here."_

 _"But... (Sigh)." Cloud gave up resisting and just followed the persistent young woman, something told him that she wasn't going to stop once she set her mind to it._

 _It was a nice sheltered walk back to Radiant Garden under the cover of the dense trees. The crack in the kingdom's wall was well hidden and barely noticeable. Aeris seemed to come and go through it with just a Mythril Rod and a flower basket, along with her young boys, so the path must have been relatively safe. But even so, Cloud kept his guard up keeping a hand close to his sheathed Standard Soldier Sword. It wasn't long until they reach Aeris's home. The radiance of the place put the rest of Radiant Garden to shame._

 _"(Gasp)! Is this the place...?"_

 _"Yes. This is home sweet home for the four of us." Aeris nodded while opening the front door for all of them. "Well five if you include the little one growing inside my belly at the moment."_

 _"?!" The news alarmed Cloud. "You're pregnant? You shouldn't be roaming about the outside walls with Heartless around in your condition. It's dangerous."_

 _"Thank you but I can take care of myself." Aeris huffed at Cloud before calling out into the house. "We're home, Sephiroth."_

 _"!"_

 _"You're a little late than usual. Welcome back." Sephiroth greeted her, coming out of the kitchen when he noticed Cloud standing next to her. "Oh, so you're still alive. Glad to see you again, Cloud."_

 _His words may have come off as harsh but he was genuinely relieved that Cloud was okay._

 _"So you two know each other then." Aeris concluded, looking back and forth between the two of them._

 _"This crazy recruit tried taking out a Heartless while riding on its back." Sephiroth explained crossing his arms in disapproval of Cloud's reckless actions._

 _"But I did take it out, Sir." Cloud shot back before realizing that he was talking to his General and hero. "I mean, Conflict Resolved, Sir."_

 _"And how was your fall then, Soldier?" Sephiroth countered back at Cloud's retort in smug._

 _"Very painful," Cloud honestly admitted._

 _"Don't be mean to Cloud, Sephiroth. He has been very nice buying one of my flowers and acting as our Bodyguard on our way home from the church."_

 _"I see... So that's where you fell." Sephiroth said aloud before directly addressing Cloud. "Thank you for looking after my wife."_

 _"I didn't know you were married Sir."_

 _"I tend not to go public to protect my family from the paparazzi." Sephiroth shrugged off before turning to Aeris and their boys in concern. "You went out to the church again? Aeris, you know how the number of Heartless have picked up recently. It's dangerous to go out like that. Are you alright? You four are not hurt, are you?"_

 _"Five." Aeris corrected, gently rubbing a hand along her soon to be growing stomach. "I'm all right, Seph. I had my boys with me. And Cloud looked after us on the way back."_

 _Her little boys took pride in how their mother said they were such good protectors, especially Kadaj, until she started praising about Cloud. Cloud could practically feel the daggers in their eyes hitting the side of his head._

 _"Still..."_

 _"I wanted to go out there while I still can. Pretty soon I'll be too big to move around as much. I want to look after my flowers while I still can to make sure they're taken care of."_

 _"..." Sephiroth couldn't stay upset with her when her eyes would get like that. Realizing that he had lost this fight, a feet which he was not use to, he returned back to the kitchen to continue making dinner for the night. "(Sigh). So what are you going to do now, Cloud?"_

 _"He's going to stay for dinner to recover his strength."_

 _"Actually...Is the Soldier Building far from here? I'd like to return to get some rest." Cloud countered Aeris's last statement, not wanting to intrude on General Sephiroth's time with his family. Besides, he felt like that Kadaj kid would keep giving him the evil eyes if he had accepted her offer._

 _"What? So you're not going to stay for dinner?" Aeris pouted._

 _"Sorry. It's getting late and I'm really tired. And I would like to write home before the end of the day." Cloud explained trying to cheer Aeris up. Which worked._

 _"Oh, home! Is that where you sent my flower? To your mother perhaps?"_

 _"No, I sent it to Tifa."_

 _"Is Tifa a girl?" Aeris teased at him with her hands behind her back._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"A girlfriend?" Aeris asked with a goffy smile._

 _"Girlfriend?" Cloud's face began to explode in red with a blush, shaking his head violently in denial. "No way!"_

 _Aeris could pratically hear his heart stuttering. They may not be boyfriend and girlfriend for now, but Cloud's heart had hope for that to change in the future. She could practically hear it screaming that._

 _"(Hee hee hee)... You don't have to get THAT upset..." Aeris teased at him to his embarrassment. "Well, let's see, Soldier Building? I'll show you the way."_

 _"You gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again? It's too late for a woman in your condition to be going out at night." Cloud said in concern, which in turn only got Aeris more upset than touched._

 _"I'm use to this place."_

 _"Use to it? Well, I don't know... getting help from a girl..."_

 _"A girl! What do you mean by that?! You expect me to just sit by quietly after hearing you say something like that?!" Aeris huffed at Cloud before turning to call Sephiroth in the kitchen. "Sephiroth! I'm taking Cloud to the Soldier Building. I'll be back in a while."_

 _"But Aeris...(Sigh) I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind." Sephiroth said, coming out of the kitchen again. "But if you must go, I'll look after the boys."_

 _"Right, thank you Seph." She nodded to her husband in graditude before turning to Cloud. "You have to go through the Marketplace to get to the Soldier Building. I'll take you there. Come on!"_

 _"Uh-" Cloud tried to stop her but she was already running out the door. There was really no stopping Aeris once she set her mind to something. "(Sigh)."_

 _"Cloud."_

 _"?!" Cloud turned his head to look back at General Sephiroth. "Yes sir?"_

 _"My wife better return to me in the same condition she left in, or you'll be feeling the burn tomorrow." His eyes started to glow and his pupils' slitted more, assuring Cloud that 'that' was a promise._

 _"!" He had a sweat drop at that._

 _..._

 _About a month had passed and the king had discovered that the material that fell down from the meteor shower were called Gummi Blocks. Used to make ships that travelled between the Worlds. He had gathered the best Engineers throughout the World's kingdom to help assemble the Gummi Ships for production to initiate their Worlds first voyage out to see other Worlds. Of course that would mean none other than Cid Highwind from Rocket Town. He was uncouth, short-tempered, and had a thing for chewing on toothpicks. But despite those things, he has a good heart and is a brilliant engineer._

 _So valuable was his mind that king Ansem had temporarily assigned Sephiroth to be his Bodyguard until he got settled in the Royal Academy where he and his assigned team would begin work on the Gummi Project. Of course, with how brooding things have gotten in the Soldier Building with Genesis locking himself away with his research document copies, Sephiroth thought the best place for Cid's uneased mind in a new environment was to take him home. To his house of three energetic toddlers..._

 _Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea as a place for Cid to relax. But Aeris had beyond his expectation made Cid feel at home. Her kindness and natural charisma had instantly sparked an unlikely friendship between the two of them. He talked about his research, she would listen and ask questions, and they even started to bounce ideas off each other. Pretty soon he was making replicas of his projects and airships for her boys to play with, which they loved very much._

 _"Weee!" Loz laughed as he made propeller sounds while he flew his airship in his hand around in the area. Kadaj and Yazoo busied themselves sliding their Gummi Ship replicas on the rug, sometimes playing chicken with each other._

 _"Heh, I gotta say Aeris, you've got the most mellow ankle-biters I've ever seen." Cid smirked while chewing on his toothpick as they watched the kids play from the Living room couch. "I was expecting when I heard that you folks had three of them that I would be leaving with my ears bleeding."_

 _"(Laughter) I'm sorry we couldn't live up to your expectations."_

 _"Pfft, nah, I could live without that one ever being fulfilled." Cid waved her off with a grin. He was working on the cup of Joe she had made for him before gesturing towards the noticeable bump starting to show on her stomach. "How long until the next little bugger makes their appearance?"_

 _"That's many months away." Aeris answered, lovingly rubbing a hand over her growing bump. "This little one won't be showing up for some time."_

 _"Well give me a holler when your bubble pops. I can't wait to see how the little guy turns out. Or gal, I'm not gonna judge. I wonder if they're gonna turn out like their old man."_

 _"(Sigh) Probably. They all turn out like Sephiroth so far."_

 _"Just think when they grow up. They'll have to beat the girls off of them with a stick."_

 _"(Laughter) You're probably right. But I don't know if I approve of the stick thing. Perhaps they could climb trees instead?"_

 _"Or better yet take Gummi ships." Cid added in an alternative. "By the time they're older my Gummi Ship Project will be complete and we'll all be able to travel along the stars to other Worlds. That'll keep the girls off."_

 _"I'd love to see that. I can't wait for your work to be complete."_

 _"Looks like you won't have to wait for long." Sephiroth said, coming back to the house from his errand. "The Academy has finally set up your work area Mr. Highwind. You're team will be ready to get to work tomorrow morning. For now I'll take you back to your living arrangements."_

 _"Aww leaving already? You will come back for visits won't you?" Aeris said in slight disappointment that he was leaving._

 _"Heck yeah I'll be back for a visit. I'd miss seeing ya and these little boggers anyway." Cid said, rubbing the top of Loz's head. Messing up his already wild spiky hair, but Loz loved the attention. Earning Cid some laughter from the small guy._

 _..._

 _Things had become chaotic at Soldier, there has been a mass desertion, and just when Genesis comes out of his seclusion again he goes missing during a mission in Wutai for a month. Angeal and his protege Zack were sent to investigate. The news was not good. Sephiroth had left with Unit B to the investigation area when he felt a strange fluctuation in the hearts in the area, as if they were altering. When he got there they were all attacked by a couple of the rouge Soldiers. When they were taken care of and removed of their helmets to discover their identity..._

 _"Holy..." Zack was star struck to see Sephiroth again. But now wasn't the time for this. As Sephiroth removed the first Soldiers' helmet he discovered something that he was not hoping for._

 _"Genesis..."_

 _"The missing Soldier from 1st Class?" But Sephiroth kept removing the helmets to reveal that the second rogue Soldier was Genesis as well. "They're identical!"_

 _"A Genesis copy..." Sephiroth vaguely explained, seeing that inside what remained of the Soldiers' hearts Genesis had somehow placed a piece of his heart that germinated and gave them a piece of his powers too along with his appearance. Either way, Genesis had gotten himself into an abominable practice. Messing with other people's hearts was a major taboo to the Cetra culture._

 _"Copy? A human copy?" Zack began to freak._

 _"Where is Angeal?" Sephiroth demanded, his voice commanding Zack to pull himself together._

 _"I thought he was fighting around here..."_

 _"Humph, so he's gone, too."_

 _"What?" Zack flipped. "Wait, what does that mean?"_

 _"It means Angeal has betrayed us as well." Sephiroth hissed in his voice, unable to display how truly heart broken he was that his friends had turned against him like this._

 _"No way! I know what kind of guy Angeal is." Zack insisted to Sephiroth as he walked away. "And he'd never do that!"_

 _"..." Sephiroth turned around to look back at Zack feeling the distraught and hopeful denial in his heart._

 _"Angeal would never betray us! Never!"_

 _"..." Sephiroth said nothing. 'I know how you feel. I thought the same thing too... But the pain will hurt more when you find out you're wrong.'_

 _..._

 _By this time the Gummi Ship Project was a complete success. Zack was one of the first lucky few to be allow access off world. He had decided to go out to other worlds to train after accepting his promotion to 1st Class Soldier. He wanted to get stronger, not only to be a hero but to save his friends. Last Sephiroth had felt his heart he was on a World called Olympus Coliseum, where almost everything was a battle tournament and training. Sounds like the perfect place, Sephiroth definitely wanted to make plans to go there. But for now he needed to find out what was happening with his friends._

 _Zack refused to believe that Angeal would ever betray them, and Sephiroth was inclined to believe that too. Angeal had too much honor to turn his back on his duty. Something was up. And Director Lazard had sent him out to investigate it. He was sent to Genesis hometown of Banora to see if he had turned up. His parents had reported to have had no contact with Genesis whatsoever in a while, but Lazard could not trust their word. The mission had already had started to turn gloomy on Sephiroth, not only was he visiting the hometown of his missing best friend Genesis but Angeal's as well. Since they grew up together this is how Sephiroth believed Genesis got Angeal to desert as well. Sephiroth had almost wanted to refuse the mission. Genesis and Angeal were his only friends, he didn't want to have to fight them. But he did want to help bring them back from their darkness. And so, he continued on..._

 _There were fresh gravestone on Genesis's family's estate. Turns out it was Genesis's parents grave. Genesis must have finished them himself... But... Before looking into that he decided to get some information from Angeal's mother, Gillian Hewley. She had told him that Genesis had came back to town a month ago with an army of cohorts and they proceeded to steal the hearts of many townspeople. Angeal had only return to leave his sword and went off somewhere._

 _And that's when he found Genesis. Inside the apple juice factory outside of town, reading his LOVELESS novel._

 _"Hmuph..." He stopped his reading as Sephiroth approached. "Settle down, Sephiroth the Hero."_

 _"..." Sephiroth looked around to see that he was infusing one of the rogue Soldiers with Mako and...a piece of himself? "The grave at the house..."_

 _"It didn't take much to have them send false reports." Genesis shrugged off. "Just some mild threats..."_

 _"They would have lied for you anyway. At least your parents would have."_

 _"!" Genesis looked over at Sephiroth with a pang of hatred and hurt in his eyes, getting up on his feet again. "My 'parents' betrayed me. They had always betrayed me, from the very beginning. What do you know?! Kingdom's lapdog!"_

 _"!" Sephiroth had blocked the Fire blast with Masamune. But Angeal had stepped in between to the two to keep the fight from escalating._

 _"Welcome, partner." Genesis greeted Angeal._

 _"..." But Angeal said nothing, holding up his Standard Soldier Sword to Genesis telling him to stand down._

 _"I see...you've finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes, old friend." Genesis did stand down, but he still walked passed them leaving Angeal one final message. "However... Can you really live on that side?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Genesis." Sephiroth was about to go after Genesis but Angeal blocked his path. "Angeal."_

 _"Tst," he just walked away with no answers._

 _Sephiroth chased after them when he suddenly felt the shattering of Angeal's mother's heart back in the town. He had rushed back to come to her aid, his healing powers were not as good as Aeris's but they were still there. But it was too late... She was already gone..._

 _He found her body lying on the floor by the table in her home. He was distraught. He couldn't believe Angeal would do this. The Angeal he knew would never do such a thing. He was going into a panic, which came out as more of a rage. A rage that he let out once he sensed Angeal behind him by the wall where his Bustard Sword once rested._

 _"What have you done?!" Sephiroth didn't even wait for an answer he just punch Angeal hard right on the face, knocking Angeal out of the house. Sephiroth marched after him in his hurt rampage. "Is this your idea of honor?!"_

 _"My mother...could not continue to live. And neither can the son." Angeal vaguely explained as he got back on his feet again._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I told you." Genesis came out from the side, taunting at Angeal as he looked into his house. "You can't live on that side anymore."_

 _"!" His words made Angeal flinch for a moment as agony cut through his heart like a knife. Before he steeled himself, strapping his Buster sword to his back he walked away._

 _"?!" Sephiroth had no idea what was going on anymore. He was losing his friends and the bonds that they had were falling apart._

 _"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?" Genesis quoted LOVELESS to Angeal as he walked away. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow."_

 _"Be silent!" Sephiroth commanded, this was all happening too fast. It was too much too soon for him to handle._

 _"Tell me Sephiroth...are you game?"_

 _"!" Sephiroth grew even more furious as Genesis had summoned Bahamut to fight him. Much to Sephiroth and the Summons sorrow the Ancient had to defeat it and return it to the World's Heart to recover. Enraged at what he had to do he hissed at Genesis. "Summons aren't meant to be used like that! What happened to your dreams and honor?"_

 _"We are...monsters." Was all Genesis said as he turned his back on Sephiroth and unfolded his large black wing on his right side._

 _"(Gasp)!" This was impossible! Genesis shouldn't be able to pull out wings, let alone one. Only Ancients...could... "!"_

 _Things were starting to make sense. Why Sephiroth was so drawn to them, why he felt something so special and familiar deep down in their hearts. There was a piece of his mother inside them too._

 _"We have neither dreams nor honor." Genesis hissed back at him before taking flight, leaving behind nothing but a few black feathers._

 _"Soldier...doesn't mean monster." Sephiroth insisted to the sky, clinching a few of the feathers in his hand. But whether Genesis heard him or not has yet to be said._

 _..._

 _"Sephiroth what's going on? I just read in the newspaper that Angeal and Genesis are KIA. But I can clearly feel their hearts still beating vigorously in the Realm of Light. In fact I feel multiple fractures of their hearts all over the place. What is happening?"_

 _"..." It has been four days since the incident in Banora and the kingdom had officially announced Angeal and Genesis as deceased to cover up their betrayal from the public. It was now the remaining Soldiers main priority to sweep the remaining evidence under the bridge and exterminate the two of them. This would be hard, not only because the many Genesis copies running around, but because they were his friends. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Aeris. "I don't know..."_

 _"Are you going to be okay...?" She asked in concern, coming up to him and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned into its warmth._

 _"I don't know. However... I'm going to try to fix this." He insisted walking out of her warmth to head to the Soldier Building. "I'll let you know how it goes."_

 _"Good luck." She called out to him as he headed out the door._

 _"Thanks." Once the door shut he marched over to Soldier Headquarters with a more steeled determination. Pulling out his PHS he made a call to someone he hasn't spoken to for quite some time._

 _"Cloud here."_

 _"It's been a while, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked into his PHS._

 _"Sephiroth?"_

 _"Come to Lazard's room. I'll be there shortly."_

 _"Alright." Was all Cloud said before hanging up. That's what Sephiroth liked about the young recruit, he kept things short and straight to the point._

 _..._

 _"Congratulations, Cloud. You'll be the first Infantryman to ever be assigned a 1st Class mission." Lazard praised to Cloud before getting to the point as Sephiroth had finally made his way there._

 _"Hm, I'd thought I'd be more happier about this." Cloud somberly said, looking down at his hands, still in denial that all this was real. The Soldier he had worked so hard to get in to was falling apart before his very eyes._

 _"Understandable. Too much happened too fast." Lazard said in sympathy for him and the rest of the room. They were all hurting from this, but bleeding wounds needed to be stitched up. "Cloud, I'm afraid I'll need your assistance in this?"_

 _"Isn't this situation too delicate and prioritise for an Infantryman to be handling?" Cloud asked, looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth whom made himself comfortable in the room though he was anything but calm and relaxed in his heart._

 _"I believe you're the best option here on handling this matter." Sephiroth honestly admitted. With his friends gone, Cloud was the only one left close enough to him that he could trust to help him on this situation. He had high hopes for this almost barely 2nd Class Soldier that couldn't make the cut so he remained a Soldier Infantryman. Cloud had empathy and a kind heart that could feel others pain though his nature tended to have him close it all away behind his inner walls. Sephiroth could see a younger version of himself in Cloud. A personality and character at heart that he could relate to._

 _Lazard was inclined to agree with Cloud on this matter. But Sephiroth had recommended him himself. And he had over the years come to trust Sephiroth's judgement._

 _"The kingdom has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts." Lazard began to explain the mission details. "This includes Angeal as well."_

 _"And you want me to do it?" Cloud found the news unbelievable, after all the things Angeal and Genesis have done for this kingdom and World._

 _"No. The two of them are too much for a Infantry Soldier to handle. The kingdom's army will handle it."_

 _"Then what am I for?"_

 _"To keep watch."_

 _"?!"_

 _"They believe my emotional ties to this will hamper my judgement." Sephiroth explained, silently implying that Cloud was to be his watchdog._

 _"Well of course! They are your friends! The kingdom can't expect you to remain emotionless about this nor should you have to!" Cloud hissed in frustration that they were putting Sephiroth in this position, banging a fist on Lazard's desk._

 _"..." Sephiroth could feel the genuine emotions in Cloud's heart. He had chosen wisely. "This doesn't mean that I'm not going too."_

 _"To kill them?"_

 _"..." Cloud had so much sadness in his eyes, and it was all directed to him. Sephiroth hadn't felt anyone feel pure sympathy for him since Aeris and Ifalna. Suddenly the alarms went off. "!"_

 _"Heartless in Radiant Garden!" Lazard announced as he checked the codes in the alarm._

 _"Where?" Cloud asked, ready for combat._

 _"Close." Lazard responded before giving out the orders. "Sephiroth, the king! Cloud, residential."_

 _"Right, I'm on it." "..." Cloud and Sephiroth both responded with a nod and headed out to their designated areas. Sephiroth would have killed to get residential to make sure Aeris and their sons were okay. But he was a Soldier, and as a Soldier his top priority was to secure the safety of the king._

 _It had turned out that a couple of the Genesis copies had made it in with the Heartless as well. The king wasn't their priority, their main objective seemed to be terrorizing the residential areas. Sephiroth and the Castle Guards had to quickly take care of them while the people were taking cover behind lock doors. Cloud was a little far off in a different residential section struggling with one Genesis copy. He held up on his own, but Sephiroth could tell from the exhaustion and relief that he Sense from Cloud's heart from all the way from where he was that Cloud still had a long way to go. Suddenly he sensed the heart of Angeal close to the Soldier Building. After disposing of the copies he immediately started heading toward its location. With that in mind he decided to give Cloud a call. He instantly picked up with no greeting but silently waited for instructions._

 _"Once your area is done, come back to Soldier Headquarters."_

 _"Find something?"_

 _"Angeal has been sighted in the area."_

 _"So...is this search and destroy?"_

 _"..." He almost flinched in his step at that. "The Royal Guard is mobilizing, but there is still time. You and I will find them before they do, and..."_

 _"And what?" Cloud interrupting, not really wanting to hear what he thought how that sentence was going to end. Sephiroth stopped walking where he was. Cloud flinched a little on his side, realizing that he had been disrespectful to his superior officer._

 _"...fail to eliminate them." Sephiroth finished his sentence._

 _"You're serious?!"_

 _"Humph, yes, I'm serious."_

 _"All right, I'll back you up."_

 _Sephiroth hung up and continued on his way. But when he had got there, Angeal was gone and what was left behind was a copy. What was disturbing about the copy was that it was a Heartless. Cloud had showed up half way to give him and hand. Before the Heartless could disappear with its devoured hearts returning to the World's Heart, they investigated the creature. And lo and behold it's head..._

 _"Is that Angeal's face...?" Cloud asked in disbelief at what he was seeing._

 _"It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied." What was disturbing was that it was a Heartless, which means that Angeal would have to tap into the powers of darkness to control such a creature. He watched as the creature faded away. How could his friends have fallen so far? How could their friendship have split away so much since such a short amount of time? Nothing was like before. Could they not go back to the good old days they shared together? "The Soldier Training room..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"We use to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out... Genesis, Angeal, and I." Sephiroth began to reminisce._

 _"You guys were pretty close."_

 _"Humph, I wonder..." Sephiroth oddly felt like indulging, which he never truly done around others before that didn't know him for years. But he felt a sense of trust with Cloud. An unexplained bond, if you will. He told him everything about that day in the Training room, when Genesis began to change..._

 _"So, what happened? Was he okay?"_

 _"Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. But, (Sigh) as for Angeal..."_

 _"Angeal? What happened?"_

 _"Heh," Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at the memory. "Later, I received one of his famous lectures."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Always the same. Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera..." His grin faded as he looked back to the dissolving Heartless. "So it's true...they're in league with Hollander."_

 _"I don't understand." Cloud was getting so confused by all these changes that were going on inside the inner circle of Soldier. He was not prepared for anything like this when he joined. Brave as his heart was, he was not ready for this. "How could this have happened?"_

 _"The wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing." Sephiroth continued to explain what happened. "The man that had been called to treat him was Hollander... The problem was the mako energy that seeped in through the wound, it was treatable but first he would need a transfusion. But I wasn't viable... Why couldn't I be the donor...?"_

 _"..."_

 _..._

 _They had made their way to Professor Hollanders temporary research facility inside Soldier Headquarter's Basement to see if they could dig up some things. They had found a lot..._

 _"A Soldier Type G..." Sephiroth said aloud as he discovered Hollander's research notes, explaining it to Cloud as he looked around for more clues. "It was Hollander's experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed. However... Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis."_

 _"Project G..."_

 _"Project Genesis." Sephiroth clarified to the best of his understanding. "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."_

 _"Degrading?"_

 _"Not only that." Sephiroth turned around to face Cloud, looking away from the notes._

 _"Copies...?"_

 _"Hm," he nodded before going to look at the tube-pod the copies were made from, venom in his voice. "Abominations."_

 _"S-Sephiroth?!" Hollander said in startled alarm as he came down into his lab to see Sephiroth and Cloud there._

 _"Hollander." Sephiroth said with the hate burning inside him, his darkness began to stir. "I thought I'd find you here."_

 _"The degradation process..." Hollander said smugly as Sephiroth seemed to approach for blood, knowing that using Genesis as leverage would leave Sephiroth no choice but to stand down. "Only I can stop it."_

 _Sephiroth halted his bloodlust either way, but Genesis got in between them as a precaution to his only cure._

 _"Genesis." Sephiroth called out to his friend in the hopes that he could come back to the way things were before. Even doing nothing as he pointed the tip of Rapier at his throat._

 _"You won't take Hollander." Genesis said, blocking Hollander from them with his wing. Hollander took this chance to make a run for it._

 _"Tst. Cloud! Go after Hollander!"_

 _"Right." Cloud nodded as he ran up the stairs after Hollander._

 _"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess." Genesis began to quote LOVELESS again, pointing his blade away from Sephiroth as he pass. "Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds."_

 _"'LOVELESS' again? You never change."_

 _"Three friends go into battle." Genesis began to break down LOVELESS for him. "One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."_

 _"A common story." Sephiroth sighed out, already use to hearing Genesis repeated interpretation and break down of his poem of obsession._

 _"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"_

 _"It's all yours." Sephiroth instantly said, turning back to look at Genesis, he never wanted such a title anyway. He was far from a hero..._

 _"Indeed." Genesis said with a hint of smug as he started to walk around the room. "After all, your glory should have been mine."_

 _"How petty..." Sephiroth always knew that Genesis held a pinch of envy towards him in his heart, but he never wanted to see it come out._

 _"In hindsight, perhaps." Genesis admitted before he stopped walking to look back at Sephiroth. "Now, what I want most...is the 'gift of the goddess.'"_

 _"..."_

 _..._

 _Apparently Angeal had intervened and allowed Hollander to get away from Cloud. He had reported to Sephiroth that when he asked Angeal why he was siding with Hollander he first joked about 'World Domination' before answering 'revenge'. He had revealed two white wings on his right side, claiming that he had become a monster and those were the objectives that a monster tended to do. Cloud had commented that they were more like angel wings, which Angeal had retorted that angels fight and dream of one thing...to be human. Cloud tried to defend himself but he didn't stand a chance. Angeal had gotten away, along with Hollander._

 _Judging by all the chaos that was going on at once, Lazard had insisted that Sephiroth take a few days off. The last thing Soldier needed was for its best 1st Class to break under stress during a heated battle. So here he was at home; his sons taking a nap on a blanket under a tree in their backyard; while he rested his head on Aeris's lap while she brushed her fingers along his hair under the same tree and the cool breeze. His eyes were closed as Aeris looked down at him. Her baby bump was getting much bigger now, Sephiroth could feel the tip of it brushing against the top of his head as he just relaxed in her presence._

 _"It's so rare to see you home so earlier. I'm actually glad to get to spend some time with you like this."_

 _"This is just what I needed." Sephiroth admitted, looking up at his wife and raising a hand to cup her cheek. "You are an Angel."_

 _"Not quite. I'm an Ancient." Aeris gave a small laugh as she playfully corrected him._

 _"Humph, you are the Light my heart needs when things get dark, Aeris."_

 _"(Giggle) I'm glad when you're around too, Sephiroth." Aeris laughed like a chime as she got what her husband was trying to relate. "I know your days have been hectic recently. It's nice to see you relax like this."_

 _"What about you, Aeris? How have your days been going?"_

 _"(Laughter) I was thinking it would be a normal day, but then suddenly...some guy took a nap on my lap."_

 _"(Chuckle) My apologies. This guy doesn't intend on moving from this spot anytime soon."_

 _"..." She smiled down at him, placing her own hand over his. "So, any new developments with Soldier?"_

 _"Maybe." He said while lowering his hand back to his lower torso and closing his eyes again. Sephiroth knew Aeris Senses were just as good as his, he knew that she knew Angeal and Genesis were still out there. Along with their copies... He just...didn't know how to address the topic with her. "I'll admit, things haven't been normal at all lately."_

 _"Do you think they're happy?"_

 _"?" That question made him open his eyes to look up at her. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Soldier: heroes to children, protectors of the peace. But, they're not normal." Aeris sadly stated as she looked off into the distance, before looking back down at Sephiroth. "I'm not just talking about Angeal and Genesis. The rest of Soldier...they get some kind of special surgery. It make's them...different."_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"Normal is best. I don't think people should have to change their being, at least." Aeris admitted before placing a hand on her heart and looking away for a second before looking back at Sephiroth. "What they've had done to themselves is kind of...weird. It feels strangely familiar, but at the same time scary. It changes them, in the heart. They fight, and they love it."_

 _"... I'm a member of Soldier too, Aeris."_

 _"I know. I'm sorry... It's just..." Aeris apologetically looked down in shame for her callous words to her husband's line of work, but then she looked down at him pleadingly. "Promise me you won't give in to the darkness like the others rouge Soldiers have. Promise me you'll keep fighting but not revel in it."_

 _"..." He looked into her beautiful Lifestream eyes seeing the reflection of his own eyes in hers. Noting how much his Lifestream eyes looked more like that of a monster's compared to hers. "All right, Aeris. I promise I won't become a monster, at least...no more than I already am."_

 _"(Gasp) Seph, you're not a monster."_

 _"You know I am."_

 _"What makes you believe that?"_

 _"Look at me."_

 _"..." She seriously looked at him, reaching a hand down to caress his cheek as she looked his face over. "So pretty..."_

 _"The face?" He smirked smugly as she began to giggle._

 _"More than that. The eyes."_

 _"You like them?"_

 _"Yes. They're beautiful. Not scary at all. They're more than just the Lifestream infused blessing, they're the eyes of my beloved. The same eyes that you have given to our sons." Aeris explained with an endearing smile. She started brushing her fingers along his hair again. "Hair like starlight and wings I have yet to see. They say that wings are a symbol of freedom to those who have none. You have given us both freedom from the people of this World who sought to take it away from us. You made me feel strong; you made me feel safe; you made me believe in myself. You're not a monster, Sephiroth, you're my angel. I hope that one day I'll find my wings like you have too..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth looked up to her, cupping her cheek again before sliding his hand back to the side of her head to gently pull her down to him as he leaned up. "How could I have been so lucky to find someone in this World like you? You...are my angel, Aeris..."_

 _They were just about to kiss when Sephiroth's PHS went off. Both startled and pulled from each other, much to Sephiroth's irritancy. He had answered the call with a little more frustration, which was hard to tell since he didn't say anything._

 _"Sephiroth, return to the Soldier Building now." Director Lazard ordered on the other line. "Genesis has attacked us."_

 _"I'm on my way." He responded before hanging up, reluctantly getting up from Aeris's lap. "I'm sorry, but duty calls."_

 _"..." She sadly nodded in understanding before giving him a supportive smile as she had to look up at him now. "Well, I guess you should get going then. We'll be here when you get back."_

 _"Right, I'll try not to be long."_

 _"... I hope that your friends are okay, Sephiroth..."_

 _"... I hope so too."_

 _..._

 _Angeal had joined forces with Sephiroth during the attack Genesis launched against Radiant Garden, taking flight alongside Sephiroth. He had a change of heart against Genesis actions towards the innocent people of Radiant Garden. He wasn't really sure what he was thinking anymore, and his mind felt like it was mired in fog at times. But no matter what happens, in his heart he knew he had to protect his honor. So long as he held his Buster Sword. But he needed Sephiroth's help to do that. Which Sephiroth was happy to oblige his assistance._

 _Sephiroth had joined Angeal's battle, their enemy was all that creates suffering as Angeal eloquently put it. Sephiroth was more than pleased to join his friend alongside battle again. He was even in a good mood enough to let his years of guard down to reveal his black wings to Angeal, which took Angeal off guard at first but he had speedily come to accept them. Smirking as they took flight, saying that 'flying feels pretty good.' Which Sephiroth had silently admitted in agreement with too._

 _Apparently Genesis was sent by Hollander to take out Sephiroth as some form of revenge since his Project G was considered inferior to Shinra compared to Hojo's Project S which had destroyed his career. Genesis had to obey Hollander because he believed that Hollander will stop his body from degrading. The signs were already showing, the roots of his hair were starting to turn gray, and his skin was paling. Even the tip of his black wing's feathers were starting to grey._

 _But Genesis was inner struggling, as if he didn't want to do it. He still couldn't really raise his Rapier in the attempt to destroy his friend. It became even more apparent as Angeal intervened. He had lowered his blade saying the quote of LOVELESS, Act IV on how 'the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' The Act where the two friends challenge each other to a duel, the ending unknown since the last Act of the ancient epic is missing, and yet to be discovered. There are various theories, but Genesis believed the answer lied in the gift of the goddess._

 _At least that's what he said before leaving them with a Bahamut Fury Summon to fight while he took flight. Angeal pulling the same move too as he left Sephiroth do deal with the Summon while he perused Genesis. The fight was terrible for him in another way, but also an annoyance since his friend had bailed on him to leave him with the clean up. But he had more of a lock-on to their hearts now, leading him to peruse Genesis all the way to the cold mountain side of Modeoheim. It was an abandoned town that hasn't been used for quite some time. It was a small town that had sprung up when many Shinra scientists and engineers gathered to the Modeo ravine site to study its natural Mako Spring, slightly south of the Icicle Inn._

 _Sephiroth had gone with three Infantry Soldier members, Cloud being included in the number. He had learned a little more about Cloud since he could travel the mountain terrain so well. Apparently Cloud was a backwaters country boy from mountainsides like this called Nibelheim. Sephiroth was just happy that there was someone in their group that could at least keep up with him. He didn't have that much time, Genesis heart signal could move again at any given notice. But he found Genesis there, in the incomplete structure of the Mako Reactor that would have been out there. But now it was just a vacant building with no purpose._

 _He had fought with Genesis yet again, but it wasn't much of a fight. The derogation had taken a turn for the worse on his physical strength and his appearance. Genesis's graying was much more noticeable now as one right black wing was more dark gray, and his once red hair had now dulled to grey._

 _"..." Sephiroth made no move to finish or capture him as he waited for Genesis to catch his breath at his spot knelling on the ground._

 _"Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." He quoted LOVELESS in a haggard breath as he struggled to lift his wing. He tried to get up but his weak state made him fall to the floor immediately. He looked up to Sephiroth with a clinched fist. "Such is...the fate of a monster."_

 _"We're not monsters. We're Soldier!" Sephiroth insisted to Genesis, as Aeris had insisted to him. But it wasn't enough... "Where's your honor?"_

 _"..." Genesis got up on his feet again, but with a heavy breath. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return."_

 _"!" Sephiroth grew alarmed as Genesis backed away towards the open shaft to the Mako ravine. "Genesis stop!"_

 _"If this World seeks my destruction..." Genesis said with spite and halting rage to the lot he was given in this World. "It goes with me."_

 _"!" Sephiroth rushed after him as Genesis willingly fell into the ravine. The Darkness to the Mako consumed him before Sephiroth could reach the edge. Genesis's heart had disappeared... "Genesis."_

 _..._

 _When he had gotten back to where he left the group, he had found the presence of Angeal's heart close by, along with other shards of it. The team had been battered and warred down. According to Cloud, Angeal had attacked them. Concerned with this news, Sephiroth had left them to recover and followed after Angeal's heart. Whether Angeal had a change of heart or took an aggressive course to get Sephiroth's attention, his actions were concerning._

 _Angeal had not been far from the area. Angeal was waiting for him in the Modeoheim Public Bathhouse. He was looking out of the boarded window before Sephiroth approached._

 _"It should have been me... I should have dealt with Genesis." Angeal sadly admitted._

 _"Yeah...then why did you leave it to me?"_

 _"To prepare you...for your next fight." Angeal said forebodingly as swiftly turned all the way to point his blade at Sephiroth. Sephiroth knew he was serious as he pointed his Buster Sword at him instead of his Standard Soldier Sword._

 _"!" Angeal knew something that Sephiroth did not, he could feel it in Angeal's heart. But the situation was too much for him. He had just lost one friend today, he did not want to have to put down another. "Have you lost it?"_

 _But Angeal was serious as he swung his sword at Sephiroth._

 _"Stop this!" Sephiroth insisted, refusing to pull out Masamune._

 _"Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal said, reminding Sephiroth what he had to lose if he lost this fight. He wanted Sephiroth to take this seriously or else Sephiroth would die in the process, whether by his blade or the truth once he finds out in the future._

 _"Angeal...don't do this..." Sephiroth had no choice but to pull out Masamune as he had to counter Angeal._

 _"Very good, Angeal." Professor Hollander said, making his unwanted appearance. Well, that was only half truth, Sephiroth wanted him to show his face again to get him back for what he had done at leading Genesis astray. "It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!"_

 _"Family?!" Sephiroth didn't believe Hollander was Angeal's father. The World's Heart was screaming too many things for him to get a clear answer. So he was going to assume Hollander meant himself to be the father of Project G and its Soldier G products._

 _"No! My father is dead!" Angeal insisted with rage as he pushed Sephiroth's blade away to face Hollander, referring to his step-father and his possible biological father._

 _"Heh. Fine, then do it for your mother." Hollander counter reasoned._

 _"My mother's shame made her take her own life." Angeal pointed out, clarifying things that Sephiroth did not know before._

 _"!" So...he didn't kill her. He was wrong about Angeal all along..._

 _"Shame? How terribly misguided! She should have been proud..." Hollander said with no remorse to the dead woman whom had participated in his project. "Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. 'Project G,' or should I say, 'Project Gillian.'"_

 _"!" Sephiroth was way off..._

 _"!" Angeal was enraged at the use of his mother's name on this vile man's tongue. He rushed over to him and grabbed him by his lab coat. "Don't say her name!"_

 _"Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells." Hollander continued explaining the Project as if smugly pushing aside Angeal's command while he removed Angeal's hand from him. "Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it. But you, Angeal... You were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You...you are perfection."_

 _"!" Angeal pushed Hollander away from him at that, the force knocking Hollander off his feet. Angeal walk a few steps away and turned his back on the two of them. "Sephiroth, I am perfect. A perfect...monster."_

 _"!" Sephiroth couldn't believe that Angeal would say that after being implanted with Jenova cells, his mother, that he was the perfect monster. They were practically brothers..._

 ** _"Not quite. You can't compare my egg to a dilution of my cells. You're watered down cousins at best."_**

 _No wonder why he felt such a strong connection in his heart between Angeal and Genesis. But even so, he called that-what-made-the-connection a monster. So then...what does that make Sephiroth?_

 ** _"True perfection, love. And don't you forget it."_**

 _"My cells can absorb genetic traits, and pass them along to others." Angeal began to state his reason for his monstrous excuse of an existence as he turned to face him._

 _"A two-way-conduit." Hollander explained what the process was as he got back on his feet again. "Jenova's power has passed on to you completely."_

 _"Grgh." Angeal gritted as he turned his face away._

 ** _"Yes...his control of my abilities are quite impressive. But not complete."_**

 _'Does this mean...I can do those things too...?'_

 ** _"... One would think." And more, but she would allow him to discover for himself._**

 _"Sephiroth, do you remember what I said?" Angeal asked him as he walked passed Sephiroth, drawing Sephiroth back to the situation at hand. "About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"_

 _"Yes...but you're not one of them."_

 _"But I created my own suffering." Angeal countered with unfair reasoning. "Sephiroth, let me show you."_

 _"?" Sephiroth turned to face him in confusion as he felt shards of Angeal's heart hastily coming towards them._

 _"Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" Hollander insisted. Angeal ignored him as he raised his hand to draw his Heartless copies to him. Four beast had come at his silent call, two of sky and two of earth. All under his full command, waiting for his order. Sephiroth prepared for a four-on-one fight, possibly five. "Damn! At least one sample!"_

 _Hollander charged at Angeal to try and get a hair sample, but Angeal had easily pushed him off._

 _Sephiroth was ready to strike first as they charged, only to be startled as they charged passed him, with no concern of him, to Angeal._

 _"Angeal!" He called in alarm as the Heartless copies with only a small fraction of his heart fused with him and the real deal, corrupting his body with their darkness. Angeal grunted in agony in the process as their fusion started to form a new dark entity. Hollander tried to make a run for it, but Sephiroth had swiftly impaled Hollander in the back as if it wasn't even a second thought. His hissed through his teeth. "Pay for your actions against all the people you have caused to suffer, as you rot in the World's Heart's Judgement!"_

 _He pulled Masamune none-the-gently out of Hollander as he side slashed it out in his rage for the man. Truly regretting not following his mother's command and letting him live to cause the damage Hollander has done on his life. On all the lives of the people he cared about._

 _But he had no time to take satisfaction at putting an end to the last scientist of the cursed Shinra Corp and the bane in his friends' lives. Angeal's transformation had finally come to completion as it formed a new Heartless chimera that called itself Angeal Penance. At lease that's what the voice in the darkness where Angeal's heart was once sensed said to him._

 _It charged at him with no holds-bar. Sephiroth had no choice but to destroy it._

 _Once the Heartless had dissolved away with the hearts that its former forms previously devoured returned to the sky were it made its way back to the World's Heart, what was left to remain was Angeal's body. His fusion with his degrading copies had caused him to start degrading as well. Though his copies degrading process was much slower than Genesis's copies, and he himself didn't suffer from degrading cells, his fusion with his Heartless copies had tore his body down._

 _"..." Sephiroth looked down at his degrading friend as Angeal's heart was starting the process of returning to the World._

 _"Sephiroth, you have my thanks." Angeal said over to him in gratitude as Sephiroth knelled beside him. He held up his Buster Sword for Sephiroth to take. "I leave this...to you."_

 _"!" Sephiroth could not accept it, he could not accept this to be goodbye. But somehow he had found it in his hands and Angeal pushing Sephiroth's hand away with it._

 _"Protect your honor, always..." Then Angeal closed his eyes with a serene smile as he finally made his peace before his heart returned to the World's Heart._

 _"!" Sephiroth watched as his friend's body faded away and his heart flew to the sky. It rained that day on those cold mountains as the World cried for Sephiroth since he no longer could._

 _..._

 _Sephiroth had found his way home a few lays later from Modeoheim more silent and somber than usual. He stayed close to Aeris for quite some time once he had gotten back, but he had put up a protective wall around his heart. Aeris would try to talk to him to try and break him out, still gently persistant even as she was met with silence._

 _She was in their backyard tending to her flowers while their kids napped inside on the Living room's couch. Sephiroth sat by the mot and its vine border with his back turned to her._

 _"Hey, Sephiroth?" Aeris called over to him trying to start small talk as she stopped what she was doing to look up to the sky. "The sky seems to be shining above more than usual, right? It feels like a Heart, as if someone is trying to shine down on us. But the flowers seem to like it...maybe..."_

 _"..." She turned to look back at him to see that he was hunched over and practically curled up into himself by the mot's side, at least as much curled up for his standard. He wasn't crying or making a sound, but she could feel his heart crying, even as the sky shined down on him._

 _She walked over to him, knelling down behind him as she held him in an embrace from behind, trying to chase the sadness away. He leaned back into her and she rested her head on his shoulder and the side of his face. It didn't take the sadness away, but it did help him not to feel alone with her at his side. She held him close to keep him from shattering as she continue to let his heart cry into her arms. Today was a beautiful, sad day..._

 _..._

 _Four months have passed since the loss of Genesis and Angeal. What was left of Soldier was cleaning up the remainder of Genesis copies. This made it much harder since Director Lazard had gone missing for a while now. Reports say that he was funding Hollander's research. But Sephiroth wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Right now he had a cleanup to commission and see to completion by himself. Genesis had apparently made a whole army of copies which have been reeking havoc all around their World. Luckily for the kingdom all of the copies wore mask so the people would not go into panic at the sudden appearance of the officially declared deceased Genesis._

 _But now that's what led him to his current job, protecting the Chief of Wutai and his daughter Yuffie as he made his way to the capital for the World's United Council addressing this Genesis copies problem. Many of the leaders from their World's towns and cities made their way to the capital of Radiant Garden for this meeting. All summoned to Hollow Bastion Castle with the best protection the kingdom could offer in light of the Heartless uprising. Sephiroth had been assigned to the Chief of Wutai, Godo Kisaragi, by the king himself._

 _Although with the ill state of his wife, and his daughter's energetic tendencies to see new places and adventure, he had to bring her along too. But the kingdom's council was no place for a one-year-old child. So Sephiroth had suggested leaving Yuffie on a playdate with his sons under his wife's care. Aeris had happily agreed to looking after the energetic little toddler while Yuffie's father was a little more reluctant about it._

 _"Are you sure it was alright to leave so many kids alone with your wife in her condition?" The Chief of Wutai asked in concern as Sephiroth escorted him back from the Council Meeting to his house to pick up Yuffie before returning the two of them to their Inn. Aeris was greatly swollen in the belly, most likely in her six month of pregnancy. Possibly close to her seventh month by the Chief's guess. She was in no condition to be running after four kids, especially not his little princess's bundle of energy. He worried about what the stress of four kids would do to her and her baby's health._

 _"She is more than capable of looking after the children. More capable than you would think, really. Children tend to be quite fond of her."_

 _"I'm not surprised. You're wife was one of the nicest people I have ever come across in Radiant Garden from my experience over the years."_

 _"Yes, she has a kindness and a maternal nature that I've not seen before." Sephiroth admitted in praise of his wife. "It draws me in every time."_

 _"(Chuckle) I know that feeling." Chief Godo said to Sephiroth with a smirk as they finally made it to the house. "My wife does the same thing to me._

 _"Humph," Sephiroth couldn't help but grin at that before the sound kids playing in the back drew their attention. "I guess they're all in the back."_

 _Sephiroth and the Chief had strangely found the kids playing in pairs with their toys. Kadaj oddly playing with Loz instead of with Yuffie who was the same age as him. While Sephiroth's 2nd eldest son, Yazoo, was playing with the Wutai princess. The groups were just a little off from each other, not too far as they played on the ground with their toys._

 _"No fair, you cheating!" Yuffie huffed in a pout as she lost in a game of ring toss to Yazoo, falling to the ground on her bum with her arms crossed as her cheeks puffed with air._

 _"How? We both threw at the same spot with the same rings." Yazoo pointed out with surprising logic understanding for a two-year-old. They had both thrown at the same distance from their respective poles with the same exact rings. Yuffie just couldn't come to the acceptance that she had lost to him._

 _"No way you won. I'm a ninja, my daddy told me so," Yuffie huffed with insistence. "No way I could lose."_

 _"That is nice. But you did lose."_

 _"No way! Ninjas really good at throwing, you cheat!"_

 _"I did not cheat."_

 _"Your lying! I'm telling your mommy!" Yuffie stomped in anger as she got on her feet again. "Your mommy raised a liar. Bad mommy."_

 _"I will not have you refer to mother that way." Yazoo said taking a darker tone as some of his darkness seeped out of him at his rare display of anger. Yuffie's young born-given ninja sense were pretty good at her age, she could sense the change and feel a little inkling of the darkness anxiously. And she had no idea what the feeling anxiety was and it made her uncomfortable, which made her cry._

 _"WahHH!" She began to wail into the back of her hands._

 _"Whatever is the matter now?" Aeris asked in concern as she made her way out of the backdoor with a tray of cookies. Looking to see Yuffie crying with Yazoo close by while her other boys were frozen in place looking at her from their spot playing their toy replicas from Cid. She approached Yuffie whom instantly wrapped her tiny arms around Aeris leg in comfort as she cried into her dress. "Oh you poor thing. Yazoo, you should be more careful with a delicate, young flower. That is not the gentlemanly thing to do to make her cry like that."_

 _"..." Yazoo had instantly recoiled his darkness away at the chiding of his mother. Normal people wouldn't be able to sense it, let alone see it, but Sephiroth could. But at this moment he didn't know whether to be proud or concerned over his son's control over his darkness. "I'm sorry mother."_

 _"Now, now, what's wrong, Sweetie?" Aeris asked down to Yuffie in comfort as her sniffling started to slow down._

 _"Yazoo cheated." She whimpered out through her tears._

 _"Did you cheat?" Aeris asked over to her son in gentle seriousness._

 _"I did not."_

 _"Yazoo says he didn't cheat. And Yazoo isn't known to be a liar." Aeris said down to Yuffie in comfort. Knelling down she looked over at Yuffie and the ring polls, which was hard to do for someone in her condition. "I'm sure you did your best. And you did a great job. So there's no need to be upset about it. This just means you have someone to strive to beat and to better yourself."_

 _"But I'm a ninja. I can't lose. My duty demands it." Yuffie sadly huffed, wiping away her remaining tears._

 _"Ninjas aren't just born, Yuffie. They're made from hard work and training." Aeris explained to her in encouragement. "You have so much time to make your way into the ninja that you're destined to be, but also to find out so much of what you are in the process. Just take your time. There's no rush. You're still a child after all, so just enjoy your time by good friends side."_

 _"O-okay." Yuffie nodded, her tears dried away._

 _"Good." She happily smiled at the young lady before slowly standing up again. "Now who wants cookies?"_

 _"Me!" "!" "Me, me, me! I do!" "!" All the kids responded as she suddenly found herself surrounded by Loz, Kadaj, Yuffie, and Yazoo._

 _"(Giggle) Easy, little ones, easy. The tray isn't going anywhere." Aeris laughed in happy warmth as she smiled at the bouncing children around her._

 _"..." "..." Sephiroth and Chief Godo watched on at the scene as happy bystanders not wanting to interrupt the moment._

 _"You were right." The Chief of Wutai admitted with no reluctance. "Your wife has an amazing connection to children."_

 _"That's my Aeris." Sephiroth grinned with pride._

 _..._

 _Sephiroth had come home after a long day at Soldier. Director Lazard was still missing and Sephiroth had to make up for his absence while still looking after the recruits. At least the Genesis copies attacks were slowing down. Pretty soon their numbers will be no more._

 _"..."_

 _No more..._

 _Just like his friends... The pain was gone but the wound on his heart was still there. He missed them dearly. And would have given almost anything to have the chance to change their fate over from what it was. Or at least the chance to change things back to the way they were before._

 _But he couldn't go back. The Worlds didn't work like that. Nothing could be like it was before, everything changes even if its ever so slightly in little ways, nothing stays the same or last for ever. You can wish for more time, but all you can do is enjoy the time you are given before things change._

 _That's why he was so grateful that Aeris was there to hold him when things got dark and tough. With her warmth and gentle yet strong hold around him, Sephiroth could face the rising of the future morning without fear. Without her there, he didn't know what he would do. Even his boys had become little stars in the darkness for him. He would keep them safe. He would keep fighting the darkness to keep their light safe._

 _Which is why he grew slightly alarmed when he came home to a quite house. No laughing Loz or Kadaj; no Yazoo running around; no Aeris to welcome him back. His heart would have began to panic if he hadn't sensed their hearts still in the house. They were in the Living room and yet they were not. He investigated the room to find them nowhere. Nothing was out of place except for a book that was sitting on the Coffee table that wasn't there before._

 _Sephiroth could recognize the Magic coming from book, along with recalling where he'd seen this book before. It was the Children's Book from Merlin's house that he would use at times to help train people in Magic. It was a small World of many loveable characters without a hint of darkness, not even one trace of Heartless could find their way in passed the little World's innocent Light. He could feel the innocent hearts of the characters that lived inside the living story, along with his wife's and sons'. With a sigh Sephiroth opened the book, letting the pages turn as he fell into the Hundred Acre Wood._

 _He didn't have to go far. Sephiroth never had to fear of getting lost or finding his way in this place. The World was practically a living nursery where you would always find your way to a friendly face. Nothing could really hurt you in this World, not even the weather. Nature seem to be more maternal in the World of Hundred Acre Wood. But that was not how Sephiroth would find his way. He was following the light of his family's hearts._

 _He had found them by a stout tree on a hill with a swing on its branch. Yazoo was chasing butterflies with Pooh and Eeyore. Loz was bouncing around with Tigger, both of them laughing in their own way. Kadaj was swinging on the swing with Piglet, placing the little guy safely on his lap as they tried to swing to the sky. While Aeris, his Aeris, happily rested by the tree trunk. Surrounded by fresh blooming spring flowers as she looked upon her children having fun. She had felt when Sephiroth entered this World and was keeping track of his approach. She had looked over at him with a smile as he made his way over to her._

 _"Sephiroth. Welcome home." She said, a loving hand resting gently on her swollen belly._

 _"I should of known you would take the Hundred Acre Wood from Merlin's house again." He sighed with endearment until he knelled down to her side in concern. "You shouldn't be moving around too much in your condition. I don't want you straining yourself."_

 _"Sephiroth, I'm fine. And the kids love coming here."_

 _"And so do you apparently." Sephiroth smirked._

 _"(Giggle) You caught me there." She didn't bother to deny it. She looked out over the hill towards the beautiful World full of Light, it made her smile. "This World is filled with so much happiness and warmth. It's so small and yet flutters with a Light that even the Darkness can not break through. I can't wait for this little one to see it..."_

 _"They'll be joining us soon." Sephiroth said, placing a loving hand over Aeris's hand and the baby bump as well. "Our family will be bigger and the boys will have another sibling to play with."_

 _"Another Ancient will be among us."_

 _"We'll teach them all they need to know. Standing beside them through it all and show them what it means to be a family."_

 _"Sephiroth...I'm so proud of how far we've come. We've given our children the childhood we never got the chance to have. It's so beautiful and yet feels so natural. I can't wait for this little one to join us..."_

 _"Yes. I'm looking forward to it as well."_

 _..._

 _The day had finally come when their fourth child had arrived to the World. There was pain, but to Aeris for some reason the moment was just too beautiful. As if a hope for the future had come with this child's arrival. That perhaps things were finally going to turn around for them. Sephiroth most of all had had a rough year. Perhaps this child was a sign of change. He already did break out of the norm._

 _"He has...your eyes..." Sephiroth commented in happy acknowledge as he looked over his newborn son. He had his platinum hair and both of his parent's fair skin. But his eyes lacked the pupil slits like his brothers had inherited from Sephiroth. His were warm, yet not as soft as his mother's Lifestream eyes, but Sephiroth could still see her eyes through the child as he looked up at them._

 _"Yes...finally..." Aeris tiredly cheered in joy. Happy that at last at least one of her children inherited a physical trait from her._

 _"We've been waiting for this child for what feels like some time now. Is he everything that you expected?"_

 _"He's more than that."_

 _"I'm sorry he only takes such a small piece after you. My cells must be more powerful than we expected."_

 _"He's enough. The way he is, is more than enough..." Aeris said tiredly, embracing her wrapped up child closer to her with all the love and happiness her body could muster._

 _"Have you thought of a name for him?"_

 _"... Riku. His name is Riku..."_

*** Author's Notes ***

Time-line for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and this story... continued: This chapter is only day 118. On this day everyone in the Organization gets the day off, or a Vacation to be precise. Axel takes a nearly full-day nape; Xion decides to train; and Roxas goes to Twilight Town for ice cream. This is where Roxas properly meets Olette and Hayner for the first time- he already met Pence when he was looking for Xion- and is introduced and taught how to play Grandstander. And to Roxas's pleasant surprise, Axel and Xion had come on their own to their meeting place for ice cream like they always do. This is where Axel tells the two of them that he was going to be gone for a recon mission for a couple of days (Castle Oblivion). And that is where this chapter has ended. The rest of the story line will continue onto the next chapter.

Author Side-Notes: Okay, fine. I'm going to have to split this flashback into 3 parts, please don't bite. But since when have I ever wrote a flash back chapter in a story that was 'just' 1 chapter, honestly? Just be patience. The memory lane will come to an end soon and then we can get back to Kingdom Hearts and Riku. Build ups just take time and holes need to be filled along the road.

It's a good thing Zack Fair in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep had his Standard Soldier Sword instead of Angeal's Buster Sword or else this story-lining would be much harder to do. And instead of doing the 4 months between the incident in Banora to Genesis's Copy raid like in the game, I shortened it to 4 days because I'm trying to fit most of the first half of the Crisis Core story into the time of Aeris's pregnancy with Riku. Oddly it flows really well together.


	15. Chapter 15

The Revelation in the Reprieve (Part 3)

 _... Flashback Continued ..._

 _Aeris and Sephiroth had taken two weeks of R &R after the birth of Riku. Aeris taking it easy to recover her body after giving birth, and the king saw this as an opportunity for Sephiroth to take a break from all the Soldier work piling on him. It was the perfect time for the General to bond with his growing familyregardless of the Copies problem outside Radiant Garden's walls. And Sephiroth had used his given time just for that. While his wife rested, he got to spend more time with his sons and got to learn about his newborn a little more. _

_Riku apparently was his second most expressive child, just below Loz. But Riku seemed to have more of a peculiar empathy for those around him, eerily so for an infant. Most of his features had passed on to Riku, but when he looked down at his son he could see Aeris's eyes looking back at him. But it was more like they were looking into to him to his heart, they were beautiful but at the same time rattling. His son's eyes frightened him, it scared him that they might see something in his heart that wasn't so pretty. The darkness inside him, the things that he had done, he had never wanted his family to see that. He wanted his sons to look up to him as their protector and guardian, something to strive to be like as they grow. He didn't want his dark deeds of the past to put fear in them, he was the one of the two things in these Worlds that they should never have to fear. If that day ever came in the eyes of his children or his wife, then he would truly feel like a monster._

 _But Riku never looked at him with judgmental eyes. He just looked at him... As if this was his way of getting to know his father. The child was forming bonds in the only way his little mind knew how. It was quite impressive. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk in smug pride that his son could stare into his eyes without fear when most on this World couldn't. He was strong, just like him, and just like his mother in the heart._

 _Pretty soon Aeris became restless, she couldn't sit around the house any longer, she had to go out. Sephiroth was a little reluctant at first, but he could understand the feeling she was going through and decided to accompany her. Their eldest boys decided to spend some time with Uncle Merlin to see some Magic, possibly get some visual learning in while they were at it. While Aeris took Riku with them, she refuse to part with him at such an early stage. This was around the time when the bonding was crucial. So Aeris had taken him with her to the church to check in on her flowers, they have been going weeks without care so a maintenance was overdue. Sephiroth and accompanied the two of them, making sure that they got there okay._

 _Aeris had brought a few of Riku's baby blankets along with her flower basket and used them as a makeshift crib for Riku as she kept him close by while she tended the flowers. Sephiroth sat down by the front pews watching over the two of them, his arms crossed and him leaning back as he got relaxed. He thought to himself, about his worries, about his future. With his large growing family, he had to worry about what future they would have with Genesis Copies roaming around and the sudden Heartless spikes that would appear every now and then more frequently. For their sake, and the Ancient bloodline that they kept alive, he would have to do something to control the situation._

 _"(Sigh)."_

 _"Something on your mind?" Aeris asked over her shoulder to him._

 _"Genesis copies are still being sighted around the World. The situation has not resolved." Sephiroth answered, running a hand through his hair._

 _"You've wiped out all those Genesis copies. So more must be being made." Aeris concluded to herself, cupping her chin with her curled in fingers in thought._

 _"Genesis must not have really die. I saw him fall into the darkness, but I did not feel his heart return to the World's Heart."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"They have been sighted around Radiant Garden too."_

 _"!"_

 _"Did you think I was being overprotective for no reason?" Sephiroth rhetorically asked Aeris as she looked at him with surprise and realization. "You have to take better care of yourself. This World isn't as safe to us as we would think. Even with the blood that runs in our veins."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"The device Hollander was using has been stolen. Genesis must be using it to make more copies."_

 _"Probably." Aeris agreed with him, turning to him with a nod before looking at him with concern. "So then, does this mean...that you'll be leaving soon?"_

 _"Aeris, I-" suddenly Sephiroth grew alert as he felt the hostile presence heading their way._

 _"(Gasp)!" Aeris could feel its heart shard too as she grabbed Riku and protectively held him to her as he slept. "Sephiroth!"_

 _"!" Sephiroth swiftly got up on his feet to stand between Aeris and Riku and the incoming threat, ready to unsheathe Masamune. To his surprise a non-hostile presence made its way to them first, flying in from the roof holes. It was like an armor clad Heartless canine with wings, landing between them and the door. Sephiroth was ready to pull out Masamune on the beast, but Aeris placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head as he looked over to her. The beast showed no aggression towards them and just stared at Sephiroth even as he got on guard. It raised its head to show the Angeal face that it had under its jaw. "An Angeal copy?"_

 _That would make sense. Angeal had always had a fondness for dogs._

 _It used this as a form of identification before concealing the Angeal face again. Getting into a combat stance just as a Genesis copy burst in through the church doors. Apparently Genesis had infused his cells with the kingdom's combat robots that had gone missing. Apparently he had stolen them and he has the ability to infuse his cells into objects. However, Sephiroth had yet to see Genesis infuse his cells with a Heartless like Angeal could. Most likely due to his diluted Jenova cells he couldn't do it._

 _The Angeal canine copy had pounced before the machine could fire. Ramming it so hard that its short circuiting caused it to explode. Sephiroth blocked Aeris and Riku with his body from the blast while the canine copy flew away from it, coming down as the machine burned at a safe distance._

 _"Humph, thanks." Sephiroth said to the beast while it only howled in turn._

 _"Was it...protecting us?" Aeris asked, slowly moving over from behind Sephiroth to get a better view._

 _"Probably."_

 _The canine suddenly fell over._

 _"!" "(Gasp)!"_

 _Sephiroth walk over to it, knelling down on one knee to check its condition. Aeris did the same thing, but at more of a distance and remained standing just in case she had to make a quick retreat with Riku._

 _"Looks like...it's degrading."_

 _"Poor thing..."_

 _"What does this mean...?" Angeal could not still be out there. Sephiroth had definitely felt Angeal's heart return to the World's Heart. The canine copy slowly got back up on its legs again. "!"_

 _With a struggle it weakly flew away, up into the church's ceiling bay, resting on the wood._

 _"It was so...I don't know...sad." Aeris said in sympathy for the creature as they looked up at it._

 _"..." Sephiroth was inclined to agree with Aeris as he felt such a tiny flicker of that emotion is what existed as the creature's heart piece. He looked back up to the canine copy. "What did you...come here to do?"_

 _The canine made no attempt to answer as it just looked down at them from its resting spot._

 _"Don't worry. I don't think it means us any harm." Aeris smiled over Sephiroth, admiring the thought of having a guardian canine protecting them. She always wanted a dog, but thought that a home with three grabby toddlers was no place for a poor canine, she couldn't put that fate on any poor animal._

 _"Humph," Sephiroth nodded over to Aeris before looking back at the winged canine again. "Can you hear me? Stay right where you are. I'll...I'll take care of things."_

 _Aeris went about tending to her flowers once again, with a pep back in her after the whole copies incident._

 _"You know, I always wanted a dog." Aeris honestly admitted over her shoulder to Sephiroth whom walked back over to her._

 _"Really? I thought our kids were enough." Sephiroth smirked with his eyes closed as if trying to hold back a laugh, crossing his arms. "It's all about the companionship anyway."_

 _"They're not pets, Sephiroth." She pouted, turning around to Sephiroth cupping her arms in disappointment and slight embarrassment. "I just wanted something like a four-legged best friend."_

 _"Don't be so picky."_

 _"A tiny little wish, that's all." Aeris countered, turning away from Sephiroth, holding her hands behind her back._

 _"Heh, they're tiny, but you have a lot of them." Sephiroth said over to her with a small smile._

 _"That's right, wanna hear?" She instantly turned around with a smile._

 _"There must be a lot."_

 _"Not really... Twenty...three?" She said counting them out on her fingers before saying the number aloud._

 _"Heh, you may have to write them down. So I'll remember them all."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _Suddenly Sephiroth's PHS ranged, answering it on muscle memory. It was the king._

 _"There are new developments with the Heartless situation."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Return to Hollow Bastion immediately." Was all king Ansem ordered before hanging up._

 _"(Sigh)." Sephiroth nearly groaned at the horrible timing as he put his PHS away._

 _"Work stuff?"_

 _"Unfortunately..."_

 _"Here." Apparently Aeris had been making her list as she handed him the paper. "Be safe. And come back soon, okay?"_

 _"Hmph."_

 _..._

 _After his summon with king Ansem, Sephiroth had gather the infantrymen of Soldier for briefing._

 _"Legions of Heartless have spawned near an old regional mako reactor construction site. People in the area have all gone missing. Local Soldier operatives have also vanished." Sephiroth explained the situation to them. "The kingdom is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter. A selected few and I, that is."_

 _"Sir! Yes Sir!" They all said in attention._

 _"You, you, and you." Sephiroth said pulling three infantrymen from the lineup, Cloud being included in his pick. "Return to your barracks to gather your supplies and report back. We leave immediately."_

 _"Sir!" The three said in salute before the line up started to march away. One of them stayed behind._

 _"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked to Cloud as Cloud struggle with himself to say what he wanted to say._

 _"Well... I thought you found something out about...that other matter." Cloud finally got out, referring to the Genesis copies incidents._

 _"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard." Sephiroth further explained to him._

 _"?"_

 _"Also, they had reported a strange pod-like device in the area. Along with a robed figure."_

 _"Do you think it's Hollander's...?"_

 _"Probably."_

 _"Meaning..." Cloud asked as Sephiroth started to pace._

 _"Lazard, Genesis... We'll have to go see them." Sephiroth explained finally turning to face Cloud again as he stopped his pacing._

 _"All right...let's go."_

 _"First, go to the Soldier's barracks." Sephiroth ordered. "We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go."_

 _"Understood." Cloud nodded in conferment before going of to follow his orders._

 _"Our orders are to investigate the Heartless." Sephiroth said one final thing before Cloud could leave, making him stop in his place._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"They mention nothing of...old friends." Sephiroth had to look away at that, the loss still sadden his heart. "Depending on what happens, I may retire from Soldier."_

 _"(Gasp)..."_

 _"Heh. Until then, I'll remain loyal to Soldier." Sephiroth assured to Cloud as he looked over at him. Regardless of all the things that have happened to him, the kingdom actually had no direct part to it and has been good to him over the years. He would not simply just abandon his kingdom, or his king._

 _"Hm. (Gasp). By the way, where are we going?"_

 _"To Nibelheim."_

 _"!"_

 _"?" Did Cloud's heart just freeze for a second...?_

 _..._

 _Sephiroth knew that Cloud admired him, his heart had gave away how Cloud wanted to be just like Sephiroth when he first joined Soldier. After working with Cloud on several missions, he could say that they became friends. He was older than Cloud, 27 to Cloud's 16, though his looks didn't show it. If not anything else they were war buddies... They could trust the other to have their back. So it concerned Sephiroth that the once open Cloud was suddenly wearing his infantry helmet again as they rode on the bed of Soldier Combat Supply Truck. He was hiding away his face from the World._

 _"That looks uncomfortable." Sephiroth commented as Cloud looked fidgety. "You can take off the helmet if you want."_

 _"Yeah..." Cloud nodded but didn't make an move on removing his helmet. He looked out from the truck bed to the passing scenery. "It sure is raining hard."_

 _"..." It was suffocating, Sephiroth could still feel the restlessness in Cloud's heart. "Hey."_

 _"Hm?" Cloud turned to look at his General through his helmet's eye guard._

 _"Settle down."_

 _"I'm returning home after leaving for so long... I'm nervous."_

 _"..." Sephiroth could feel the nervousness along with the shame Cloud felt at returning home not as a First Class Soldier as if afraid of how his hometown would react to that. "Just like a kid?"_

 _"..." Cloud curled up some more as if proving Sephiroth's point. "You going to brief us about this mission?"_

 _"Heh," Sephiroth smirked at the pouting aura he could feel coming from Cloud's heart at his remark. But he decided to cut Cloud some slack instead of poking at him about it. "This isn't a typical mission."_

 _"Good." Sephiroth could feel the excitement in Cloud's heart at that._

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"...I joined Soldier to be like you. But by the time I made it in the Heartless situation had calmed down. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you were halted at that." Cloud confessed, easing out of his shell a little bit. "That's why I always signed up for whatever mission popped up. Kind of a way to prove myself."_

 _"..."_

 _"Say," Cloud looked up to were Sephiroth was sitting on the cargo. "How do you feel, General Sephiroth?"_

 _"...I thought you wanted a briefing?" Sephiroth said, dodging the subject before it got too close to his walls._

 _"Uh, right..." Cloud sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get much out of Sephiroth. He never tended to open up to people anyway...that was just how he is._

 _"Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor construction site." Sephiroth continued. "Though the Project never came into fruition, the barrier building around the site is still intact. There have been reports of it being tampered with, and producing brutal Heartless."_

 _"Manufactured Heartless?! It seems impossible."_

 _"I agree," Sephiroth nodded at Cloud's opinion before continuing on with the mission's plan of action. "First, we will dispose of those creatures. Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it."_

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"Around Nibelheim."_

 _"Nibelheim..." Worry and anxiety began to fill Cloud's heart._

 _"That's where you're from, is it not?" Cloud nodded in confirmation and Sephiroth's eyes began to wonder off into the passing scenery outside. "Hmm...hometown..."_

 _BANG!_

 _"Sir...s, something strange just crashed into the truck!" The driver reported as they were forced to stop. With little care to the chaos that was going on outside the truck, Sephiroth rose to his feet. He could since the growing power of darkness surrounding the area with the encounter. Most likely, this was the cause to all the Heartless overrun in the area._

 _"That would be our Target..."_

 _With ease Sephiroth stepped off of the truck bed's opening onto the muddy road. The rain causing him no discomfort as he leisurely walked around the truck over to the Heartless that had nearly rammed itself into it. Cloud had come out as backup, which was not necessary. Though the Heartless' was large and like a dragon, with a darkness that was stronger than most on this World had ever in countered, it was no match for Sephiroth. Even as the Heartless tried to burn Sephiroth with its Fire, the flames would not harm him. Masamune had taken it down in two strikes._

 _"I must say, your strength is incredible. Quite impressive." Complimented a dark robed figure with a horned crown on her head and a staff in her hand with long, purple nails. A raven rested on the ball of her staff like a loyal familiar. She was quite tall, nearly as tall as him without the horns, and her presence spoke of something that was far from human. She was something ancient, but its identity was shrouded in her heart by darkness. Whether it was birthed in her through hardship or brought on by her tampering with things she should not have, the darkness had consumed most of the crevices of her heart. "You are far stronger in reality than any of the stories I have heard about you."_

 _"..." It was hard to ask 'how did she know him?' when most of this World knew who he was. So he had to go with the next best thing. "Who are you?"_

 _"(Smirk) I am Maleficent, Commander of the Darkness and the mistress of all evil. And my pretty, feathered companion with me is Diablo."_

 _"Quite the title." Sephiroth smirked in smug, pointing Masamune's tip at her in threat. "But regardless, you don't belong on this World. Return to your World, along with your Darkness, Witch."_

 _"Witch? (Laughter) I have been called that many times, but that is not what I AM. You should know what I am, little Ancien-"_

 _"Quiet!"_

 _"(Chuckle) Oh my, they don't know what you are, do they? But I think it's more than that." She laughed at Sephiroth's discomfort and Cloud's confusion. "I don't think you even know what you truly are."_

 _"I know what I am." Sephiroth answered sternly._

 _"Do you? Perhaps in a physical here-and-now you do. But you have no idea of where you came from, child. What great power runs through your veins."_

 _"?!"_

 _"Sephiroth, what is she talking about...?" Cloud asked, not knowing what to do in this situation. Sephiroth stayed battle ready while the eerie woman remained nonchalant, and the whole air was tense with their standstill and fog shrouded conversation._

 _"It doesn't matter what nonsense she is sprouting. She is the one causing the upraise in Heartless in the region," Sephiroth said, eyes slanting as Masamune singed for action. "And she must be eliminated."_

 _"Hmph, do what you must. But I'm not the one creating the Heartless." Maleficent said with a small smile, grinning inside as she closed her eyes to see the shock reaction in their hearts._

 _"What?"_

 _"Something else is manufacturing those creatures, and I am here to investigate it for my purposes." Maleficent state._

 _"..." Sephiroth could see the honesty in what was left in her dark shriveled heart. She was not lying. "Then if that is all you came here for, be gone, Fairy."_

 _"(Chuckle) Very good. Your Senses skills are impeccable. Just like your mother's."_

 _"!" That got Sephiroth tense. "How do you know my mother?"_

 _"Why not ask Jenova yourself? She is much closer than you think." Was all Maleficent gave away before summoning a Dark Corridor to make her retreat back to her World._

 _"!" But Sephiroth was not done with her. "Wait! What is creating the Heartless here?! What purpose do you have for that information?! What are you hiding from me?!"_

 _"The answer to all those questions are just up ahead. Go find them for yourself if you wish. Although, you might not be the same once you find the answers." Maleficent said over her shoulder as she walked into the Dark Corridor._

 _"Ggh!" Sephiroth hissed on his gritted teeth._

 _"You should unleash the Darkness you hold in your heart. It's such a shame to see such a beautiful gift that Jenova has passed on to you go to waste." Maleficent said over her shoulder to Sephiroth with a smirk as the Corridor closed, taking the presence of darkness in the area with it._

 _ **"Yes, I agree."**_

 _"!" That was the loudest Sephiroth had ever heard his mother in his heart. It was almost as if...she was right in front of him._

 _"What was that all about?" Cloud asked, pulling Sephiroth out of his derailing thoughts._

 _"I'm not sure." Sephiroth wanted some answers himself. "But we're going to find out. Let's go. The cause of the Heartless is still at large, we'll have to continue through Nibelheim and neutralize it."_

 _..._

 _By late afternoon they had reached Nibelheim. The rain had cleared up and the sun finally decided to show itself. Nibelheim was a small town, but a tight-knit community. This little country town out in the outskirts had a lot of heart. But beyond that Light, Sephiroth could sense something else lurking behind it. Something that was making Sephiroth feel uneasy. However, he put those feelings aside as he stood at the front entrance to the town._

 _"How does it feel?" Sephiroth turned around to ask over to Cloud whom was still wearing his helmet. "It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right?"_

 _"Uh, yeah..."_

 _"So how does it feel?" Sephiroth asked, genuinely curious. "I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..."_

 _"Ummm...how 'bout your parents?" Surely they must have known, or at least given him some answers._

 _"My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me." Sephiroth answered giving it some thought and consideration._

 ** _"..."_**

 _"My father..." Sephiroth suddenly stopped, realizing that he was giving out too much information. This was not like him. The incident on the road must have rattled him quite a bit. He laughed at the thought, along with the memory of whom his father was. Calming himself, he shook the thought away. "What does it matter?"_

 _"..."_

 _"All right, let's go." Sephiroth instructed, entering the town. Stepping into the town, he could smell a darkness that he had noticed before. Although he most certainly should have, his Cetra Senses and his experience with the darkness show have tip him off a mile away from the town. Yet, something about this darkness felt so familiar that it been pushed to the back of his mind until its presence could not be looked-over. "The darkness smells pretty bad here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"...The town is quiet." Cloud noticed as he looked over the familiar buildings and streets._

 _"Is that normal?"_

 _"No. Everyone must be in their houses, afraid to come out because of the Heartless." Cloud speculated before coming to the conclusion that knowing from his experience living here was more likely the case. "No, maybe they're afraid of us..."_

 _"..." Sephiroth was inclined to believe that Cloud's assumption was most likely the case. And he was use to it. Such reaction was a norm for him from the locals, no matter where he went he was looked upon with either unapproachable respect or fear. But he couldn't sit around and be upset about it, he had to roll with it and keep moving forward. "We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early."_

 _"..." Cloud looked a little sadden, but nodded in comply._

 _"..." Feeling bad that Cloud was finally home only to have to stay in their appointed Inn rooms, Sephiroth decided to turn around and do a nice gesture. "All we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest."_

 _"Sir!" They all stood in attention._

 _"Oh, and..." Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "You may visit your family and friends."_

 _"Thank you Sir!" Cloud saluted Sephiroth as he entered the Inn, Sephiroth could see from the window as Cloud walked off to the house that was most likely his childhood home. He could sense how the heart that greeted Cloud shined brighter at his appearance. That must have been his mother..._

 _"..." Sephiroth made his way up the stairs, towards the room he would be staying. Due to his privileges of being a 1st Class Soldier along with being the General, he got a room of his own. While the three infantrymen would have to share a room. One would think that such accommodations would be great. But, somehow...it made Sephiroth feel lonely. He envied such comradery and trust they had to sleep alongside each other, knowing that the others in the room had their back. He didn't have that, no peers as his equal. At least...not anymore... It's times like these where he could really use Aeris. He was already missing her right now._

 _As his mind wandered with his thoughts, he looked out the window towards the lone mansion on the edge of town. It was gated off and abandoned. From the looks of its condition it must not have been used in decades. Beyond the faded paint, vine covered walls, and dusty windows; something about that place was calling him..._

 _"What are you looking at?"_

 _"!" Cloud was back. The sun was almost setting. He must have been staring at that mansion for hours. Has his mind wondered off that much...? "...This scenery...I feel like I know this place."_

 _"?"_

 _"..." Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, mixing up memories. This mission was really starting to get to his head. He had to pull it together. "...We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep soon."_

 _"Right, let's get some sleep."_

 _"I hired a guide to the reactor site." It would have been a Mako reactor site if Aeris and him didn't cut Hojo's plans short. Now it was just a reactor facility that did nothing but just take up space. The people of this World could thank them for that. "I've heard she's young, I hope we can rely on her..."_

 _..._

 _The next morning Sephiroth had woken bright and early, beating the others to the meeting point. Cloud was the straggler that slept in. Though at least he made it in time before their guide did._

 _"Once the guide gets here, we're heading out." Sephiroth explain the day plan to Cloud since we was late to the meetup._

 _The guides father had come out to talk to them, along with the other townsfolk that made their way out to see the famous General Sephiroth._

 _"Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens..." The man started to demand, still slight uncomfortable in Sephiroth's presence._

 _"...Trust me." Sephiroth tried to reassure the man, but he was not good with these things. Perhaps if he had a daughter maybe he would understand more._

 _"I'll be all right, Dad!" Pouted their guide as she made her appearance, running to them as if she knew she was late on showing up. "I have men from Soldier with me."_

 _"..." Sephiroth may not have been a father with a daughter, but...he knew that no body in their right mind would allow their daughter to go out hiking in THAT. She was wearing a cowgirl outfit with a short leather, tasseled skirt and vest, a white shirt, teardrop earrings, cowboy boots and hat. That outfit offered no protection from the harsh mountain weather or from the mountain which has been known for many experience climbers never coming back from. Perhaps the girl's father shouldn't worry so much about him and worry more about his parenting. This girl clearly lacked any self-preservation skills or common sense._

 _"I'm Tifa." She greeted them with a smile, finally turning from arguing with her father. "Nice to meet you!"_

 _"Ti-(Cough, Cough, Cough)!" Cloud suddenly panicked, changing his voice to suddenly sound deeper. As if he didn't want the people to recognize him. Or was it 'her' he didn't want to recognize him? "You're the guide?"_

 _"That's right." Tifa looked over to the strange guy that didn't want to make eye contact with her even as he was wearing a helmet. His voice sounded weird too. But even so, she didn't want this guy looking down on her skills just because she was young. "It so happens I'm the number one guide in this town."_

 _"..." Cloud remained silent. He wanted to shout at her that this was too dangerous, and that he didn't want her to get involved in this, but...he was too much of a coward. He couldn't even show his face. They never were really friends, or even close acquaintances for that matter...but he did want them to be._

 _"...Let's go." Sephiroth ordered, tired of sensing Cloud's heart roasting in its own created fire. Sometimes he wished he could turn off his Cetra Senses, it would save him a lot of headaches and awkward moments._

 _"Ummm." Called out one of the locals, approaching Sephiroth. "Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento!"_

 _"..." The nervous stutter of the young man almost made Sephiroth want to decline. He was brave enough to ask, but still afraid. Sephiroth did not like to waste his time on things that made him feel cut out from the rest. He already knew he was different, but he didn't want to feel unapproachable different._

 _"Tifa, can you ask him for me too?" The young man asked. Tifa had already moved over to the side to pose, the infantrymen followed after her, all them looking over at Sephiroth to join them. Realizing they weren't going to get anywhere until they got this over with, Sephiroth walked over to the Guide and the other infantrymen to take the photo. "Cheese!"_

 _"..." On the bright side, at least he was quick about it._

 _"Great, thank you!" The local thanked them excitedly as Sephiroth walked out of pose lineup. "I'll give each of you a copy once I get it developed!"_

 _..._

 _The trip up Mt. Nibel was traitorous and long. The pathway was tight as it was steep. They had made it to the top at the split in the mountain peaks, where an old rigged wooden bridge was the only path between the other side and a long fall to your death. The cold mountain air did not make the trip across the bridge any better. As if like a bad idea, Tifa had walked onto the bridge first._

 _"It gets harder from here! Follow me!" Tifa instructed._

 _Cloud followed after her in concern, his heart panicking as if this whole thing was a repeat that didn't end well the last time around. They had bumped into some flying Heartless which made the trip across even harder. But Sephiroth had Bolt-All them out of the sky. However, the fight was too much for the already worn down bridge._

 _"Uh...the bridge!" Tifa began to panic as the bridge started to shake more than usual. That straining noise of rope did not sound good. Suddenly the stress on the bridge caused the rope to snap. Causing one side of the bridge to unbolt itself. Tifa had slipped and Cloud fell down to grab her, everyone else grabbing on to the other side of the bridge's rope to hold on. But weight unbalance was too much for the stressed bridge. Soon after the elasticity of the rope snapped the bridge in half, taking them all down with it._

 _The fall was hell. If Sephiroth didn't cast Aero on them when he did, they'd all probably end up like pancakes. Unfortunately they couldn't land in the same area. Getting on his feet again. He grabbed all of his team that he could find so they could continue the mission. He had bumped into one of the Infantrymen whom had survived the fall before finally making his way to where he sensed Cloud and Tifa's hearts were. They were flustered but still okay._

 _"Everyone seems to be all right. Will we be able to get back?" Sephiroth asked over to Tifa, making his way to what seemed to be an alternative trail up the other mountain peak._

 _"These caves are intertwined like an ant farm..." Tifa explained, before noting that Sephiroth was going to keep moving while one of the people on their tour group was still missing. "Oh, and Sephiroth...One person seems to be missing..."_

 _Sephiroth stopped moving and looked back. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to address this._

 _"It may sound cruel, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here." Also there would be no point. Sephiroth couldn't sense the other Infantrymen's heart anyway. He had most likely returned to the World's Heart._

 _Tifa was a little reluctant to just keep going. But she understood that Sephiroth was speaking the truth. These mountains were cruel, and just claimed another life. They would have to keep going, or else risk losing more lives on this. They had walked up to the first entrance that they saw within reach of the path, the insides of the cave were green._

 _"What's this?" Cloud asked, still covering his voice._

 _"A mysteriously colored cave..." Tifa answered with mystery, most likely not knowing the real answer herself._

 _"It's the Mako energy, or liquefied Lifestream if you will." Sephiroth began to explain to them. "This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why they were going to build a Mako Reactor here."_

 _"What stopped them?" Tifa asked._

 _"That's classified."_

 _They continued on into the cave, along its curving tunnels. Until they came upon a natural treasure in the tunnels' opening. Trees grew vibrant in there as light shined down from the crack opening above. The dirt below their feet was soft and full of nutrients. A river of Mako surrounded a naturally growing Materia. It was beautiful, and untouched._

 _"...And what's this?" Cloud asked, already knowing that Sephiroth probably the one with the answer._

 _"A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature." Sephiroth answered._

 _"It's so beautiful..." Tifa gasped in awe, following behind him to get a closer look. Stepping on the uplifted stones to avoid the Mako. Luckily the girl knew of the dangers of Mako Poisoning. "So...if the Mako Reactor's construction was completed the energy would continually be sucked up and this fountain would dry up...?"_

 _"Yes, it would have." Sephiroth answered, coming closer as well to get a better look at the forming Materia. The Infantrymen followed after. "Materia. When you condense Mako energy, Materia is produced. It's very rare to see Materia in its natural state."_

 _"By the way..." Cloud asked over to Sephiroth, trying to be quiet about it. "Why is it that when you use Materia you can also use Magic too?"_

 _"You are in Soldier and didn't even know that?" Sephiroth couldn't believe that Director Lazard was slacking off with the recruits that they didn't even know this basic information. Either he was trained too harsh going into Soldier, or the new Soldier were getting too much leniency. "...The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the World. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the World calling up Magic...or so they say."_

 _He couldn't give away too much._

 _"Magic...a mysterious power..."_

 _"Ha, ha, ha!" Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at that. His shoulders shook as he looked up to the sky at the memory Cloud caused._

 _"Did I say somethin' funny?"_

 _"A man once told me never to use unscientific terms like 'mysterious power'! It shouldn't even be called 'Magic'!" Sephiroth looked back down again, shaking off the laughs. "I still remember how angry he was."_

 _"Who was that?"_

 _"Hojo of Shinra, Inc... An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist." Sephiroth answered, trying to keep the disdain from his words. "He was a walking mass of complexes."_

 _"A Mako fountain... So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is." Tifa said aloud to herself as she did her own thing while they talked._

 _"We should keep moving."_

 _..._

 _Sephiroth had taken the lead the rest of the way, with Tifa in the middle and the Infantrymen covering the back. Cloud had stayed close to Tifa to keep her safe, though she would never know that. Once out of the caves, the path to the Reactor Construction Site went by easy enough._

 _But... there was a darkness in this place that was putting Sephiroth on edge._

 _"We finally made it." Tifa sighed out in relief. "We sure took the long way though."_

 _They sure did. The sun was already starting to set._

 _"Tifa, you wait here." Sephiroth instructed as he made his way up the Reactor's stairs._

 _"I'm going inside, too! I want to see!" Tifa insisted._

 _"Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of Kingdom's and Shinra's industrial secrets."_

 _"But!"_

 _"Take care of the lady." Sephiroth ordered to the remaining Infantrymen, then looked over at Cloud. "You can come with me."_

 _Cloud just nodded and followed behind Sephiroth. Tifa tried to sneak her way on the tail in of their group too, but the Infantrymen that Sephiroth ordered to stay had blocked their path up from her. Shaking his head 'no' at her._

 _"Mm, man!" Tifa huffed, stomping her foot before turning her back to the living wall blocking her path of interest and walking off a bit with her hands on her hips. "Better take real good care of me, then!"_

 _That was all Sephiroth heard of the conversation before heading in. The place was still not completely built so they had to travel along the pipelines and climb down the chain lifts to get to the reactor area. Cloud following after Sephiroth a little far behind, struggling to keep up. Those this place was not functional as a Reactor, the gears around the place was still moving. A sign that this place was still powered. Meaning that this place served another purpose..._

 _They had come to a room filled with pods. Pods like the one Hollander and Genesis used to make the Copies. But for some reason that did not seem so important right now. A darkness had called to Sephiroth like the sweetest lullaby. One that he knew since he was very small. The darkness was concentrated behind a door that lead up the stairs between the rows of pods. A room with the name 'Jenova' written above it._

 _"This is... JENOVA...interesting." Cloud examined the door, trying to open it. But the seal wouldn't budge. "It won't open..."_

 ** _"As if I would let you in." Jenova mocked to Cloud as if he could hear her._**

 _"!" That time it really felt like she was right there in front of him._

 _"Jenova...?" Cloud gasped, suddenly realizing that this was the name Sephiroth said was his mother's. He looked back at Sephiroth in concern._

 _Sephiroth had walked away, back down the stairs to where he noticed one of the pods were leaking Mako. The Reactor wasn't draining Mako from the mountain for energy. But it still seemed to be pulling out a little bit to fill whatever it was containing in these pods. But Shinra had abandoned these Reactor's a long time ago, meaning these places were under the direct jurisdiction of the king. What where...no, what ARE they doing here?_

 _"This pod is leaking. That's a dangerous malfunction. This part is broken." Sephiroth deducted aloud as he examined the damaged tubes. The pod's door seal seemed to be damaged as well. "Cloud, close the valve."_

 _Sephiroth ordered as moved over to a functioning pod on the other side of the stairs, looking into it's window to see what could possible be contained inside. Cloud walked over to the pods' valve on under the pod, turning to cut off all Mako flow into them._

 _"Why did it break?" Sephiroth asked aloud to himself as he leaned up to look into the pods window, Cloud coming over to him. What Sephiroth saw inside did not please him. This thing...no longer had a Heart. "...Now I see, Hojo. But doing this will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast."_

 _"?"_

 _"This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy...that is, when it's working correctly." Sephiroth clarified to Cloud. "Now...what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?"_

 _"Uh, umm... It becomes Materia?"_

 _"Right, normally. But Hojo put something else in there." Sephiroth sadly moved away to make room for Cloud. "...Take a look."_

 _"..." Cloud nervously moved in front of the pod, looking to Sephiroth as if unsure._

 _"Look through the window."_

 _"..." Cloud did what he was told. What he saw would haunt him for years. He jumped away, falling on his rear. "Wh...what is that?!"_

 _"Normal members of Soldier are humans that have been showered with Mako. You'd be different from the others but still human." Sephiroth explained before looking to the creature in the pod. "But, what are they? Their Mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."_

 _"...Is this some kind of monster?"_

 _"Exactly. And it's Hojo of Shinra that was producing these monsters. And since the kingdom hasn't put a cease to these experiments after Hojo's demise it would seem that the king has a hand in this as well." Sephiroth continued on with his explanation. He looked back at the pod. "Abominations. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are. And once their hearts shatter from the shock and stress, they will become Heartless."_

 _"Normal members of Soldier? You mean you're different?"_ _That question caused something inside Sephiroth to snap. He felt sick. Gripping his head in pain from the shock and confusion going through him right now. Cloud reached for his shoulder in concern. "H...hey, Sephiroth!"_

 _"No." But Sephiroth just pushed him away, gripping his head. "Was I?"_

 _Suddenly he pulled out Masamune and started violently slashing at the pod in front of him. Cloud had to jump back from his blinded rampage._

 _"!"_

 _"...Was I created this way, too?" He started moving to the other side of the stairs, slashing at another pod. "Am I the same as all these monsters?"_

 _"...Sephiroth."_

 _"You saw it!" Sephiroth shouted back at Cloud, still looking at the pod in front of him with Masamune digging into its door. "All of them...were humans..."_

 _"Human?! No way!"_

 _They turned in alarm as one of the pods started to short circuit. The monster breaking through the pod's seal it half form mutation making it unable to move as it started to deteriorate in front of them on the pod's broken off door._

 _"...Ever since I was small I've felt..." He tried to word it as delicately as possible without giving anything away. But he had to vent, he Needed to vent. "...that I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But... not like this..."_

 _Sephiroth looked at his hands, seeing them for the first time as if they were something strange to him._

 _"Am I... What am I?" He asked himself._

 _Cloud didn't really understand what he meant by this. He was more surprised that Shinra was producing monsters and the kingdom was covering it than anything else._

 _"No such luck. You are a monster." Genesis answered him, making his appearance onto the scene, flying down on his wing. He had degraded much further since the last time Sephiroth saw him._

 _"(Gasp)," Genesis had attacked him with a Fire, but Sephiroth had easily blocked it with a Barrier, even his in mind was in a chaotic state._

 _"Sephiroth," Genesis called to him as he finally touched down on the steps. Sephiroth didn't even look at him. "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."_

 _"Genesis... So you are alive." Cloud said on guard, Genesis only smirked at him._

 _"I suppose I am, if you can call this living."_

 _"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth asked over to Genesis, demanding for answers._

 _Answers that he was more than willing to give._

 _"The Jenova Project...was the term used for all experiments...relating to the use of Jenova's cells."_

 _"My mother's...cells?" He looked over at the pod again. As in shock and denial that his mother's cells could cause such a monstrous reaction to a human being._

 _"Poor little Sephiroth..." Genesis mocked over to him smugly. Finally able to turn the tables around on the always smug Sephiroth. He was actually quite enjoying this. "You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..." Genesis had to take a seat on the stairs for this part. Apparently Sephiroth would probably have to do the same pretty soon after this. "Jenova...was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster."_

 _"!" Sephiroth had to back away at that._

 _"Sephiroth...I need your help." Genesis began to get honest with him. Moving passed his pride and accepting that he could not find his body's cure on his own. He had to come to terms with his weakness and accept that he is a defect. "My body is continuing to degrade."_

 _"..." Sephiroth didn't respond to his plea._

 _"Soldier 1st Class Sephiroth!" Genesis called to him, getting up on his feet again._

 _"Ggh!"_

 _"Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal..." Genesis said as he walked down the stairs to join Sephiroth. "...and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S...used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."_

 _"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth hissed through his teeth, wanting Genesis to get on with it. The crisis that was going on in his head was already enough as it is._

 _"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." Genesis summed up before, pulling out a Banora White Apple to offer to Sephiroth, just like he always wanted him to try one. "Share your cells with me. 'My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess'."_

 _""..." Sephiroth finally turned to look at Genesis, before slowly looking up to the door that carried his mother's name over it. So much was carried with that name... "(Gasp)...Whether your words...are created to deceive me...or the truth, that I have sought all my life...it makes no difference."_

 _"!" The rejection to help as Sephiroth knocked the apple out of his hand, stung Genesis more than he anticipated._

 _"You will rot." Sephiroth said with venom in his words as he simply walked out the door the way they came. Cloud only able to follow after him as the confusion of just went down still clouded his judgement._

 _"I see...perfect monster, indeed." Genesis sadly said, cupping his rejected hand to his heart. Or at least, what he believe to be what was left of it. He looked up to the sky as LOVELESS was his only comfort right now. His only truth. "When the war of the beasts brings about the World's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guide us to bliss... her gift everlasting."_

 _..._

 _A few days later Sephiroth had returned with his team, but he didn't come home the same. Something about him was...different. Before leaving Nibelheim he had raided the Shinra mansion. Breaking into the secret basement entrance on the east wing bedroom on the upper floor, going down the spiral wood walkway. He had sensed the presence of a dormant heart, sleeping in the Realm of Light in a locked room in the basement. It was the first room he had come across, but he paid it no mind. He had other things to find, he needed answers. It had found his way into the research room at the far end of the basement hallway which was practically a cavern. He took everything in the room from documents to books, even the desk in the lab containing locked drowses along with its chair, storing them in a summoning seal to carry with him back home to investigate._

 _Once home he had locked himself away in the basement with his newly acquired research and didn't come out... He just kept reading and reading to the point that Aeris was starting to worry about him. Heading down to the basement with baby Riku in her arms, she intended to confront Sephiroth about this to stop this mad pursuit. She had only made it half way down the stairs when what she saw had her slowing down to a stop where she was. He was circling around with his eyes to the pages of the book he was holding. But it was what she saw in those eyes that cause the alarms to go off for her. Those weren't the eyes of a stubborn man trying to fight his natural necessities and weaknesses just to find answers; these were the eyes of a mad driven man whom had become numb to his own necessities to get what he wanted. Those eyes sparked like the darkness boiling inside him leaked about, it scared her._

 _"...An apparently dead organism was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum." Sephiroth paced around, reading the research logbook aloud. "Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova... X year, X month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of abandoned post-constructed Mako Reactor 1 approved for use..."_

 _"Sephiroth..." Aeris called out to him, but he seemed to be in a world of his own. He stopped looking at the book to look up in thought._

 _"My mother's name is Jenova..." Sephiroth said aloud to no one in particular. "Jenova Project... Is this a coincidence?"_

 _"Sephiroth."_

 _"Let me be alone."_

 _"Sephiroth you've been down here for too long. It's not healthy."_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"No you're not. You've hardly eaten anything since you came back. You haven't been sleeping for three days now. I know you haven't because I've been staying up at night waiting for you. I miss having you by my side at night."_

 _"There are things that are needed to be finished. I can't leave things half done, I must find the truth. Who or what I am, and how exactly did I come to be. This cannot wait any longer. I need to sort things out."_

 _"You need to get out of this stuffy basement and get some rest. These researches can wait for you for another day." Aeris insisted to him, pleading to him to put the book down. Being stuck in this dark place with all these books were doing something to him that wasn't healthy._

 _"My Answers cannot wait for another day!" Sephiroth uncharacteristically roared at Aeris, making her frightened and causing Riku to cry._

 _"You're scaring me, Sephiroth." Aeris said shaken, holding Riku closer to her in protection._

 _"!" It was as if Riku's wailing and Aeris frightened eyes had woken him up from his mad spell momentarily. Likely shakened by his own actions, he brushed some loose strands back out of his face as he composed himself again. "I'm sorry Aeris... I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on you and Riku."_

 _"..." She was still a little stiff as he approached her, but she relaxed mostly as she saw the tired look in his eyes. No longer were they fueled by a mad drive. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, careful of little Riku in her arms as he pulled her in closer to him for a kiss. It was a chastise kiss on the lips but still full of emotions from the man that she fell in love with._

 _"I love you, Aeris..."_

 _"!" She was about to respond back in kind when he suddenly lifted her up in his arms, making her hold on to Riku tighter as he started walking up the stairs with her._

 _"Let's get you two to bed."_

 _..._

 _He had woken up half-an-hour after his intimacy with Aeris in the sheets. He looked to see that their baby was safely resting in his crib across the room from them and his wife was snugly wrapped in their covers by his side. The moonlight coming from their window making her hair shine and her skin glow. She was like an angel. His angel._

 _An angel that he couldn't contain himself from wanting more of. More of her laughs, her smile, her voice, her eyes to always be on him, her love, everything that made her 'her' he wanted all to himself. But as much as he wanted her, he felt like he couldn't truly have her if he didn't even know 'himself'. Who was he to deserve this heavenly creature? What was he? Was he a fallen angel himself? Or, perhaps a monster?_

 _"..." Silently he got out of bed, looking down at his wife one more time, before making his way down to the basement again._

 _As if continuing were he left off on pause, he returned to his reading. Slowly falling more and more into darkness with each word, beyond his knowledge and beyond his control._

 _"Professor Gast... Why didn't you tell me anything?" Sephiroth looked down in despair, hoping that his voice would reach Gast in the World's Heart. The man whom had all the answers he would ever need, and yet no longer around to give them to him. "...Why did you die?"_

 _..._

 _Sephiroth didn't come out of the basement..._

 _He continued to read as if he were possessed by something, and not once, did the light in the basement go out..._

 _Aeris had left him his food down by the end of the stairway, on the chest as he continued to read without paying attention to her presence. He had barely touched his plate, soon eating less and less. Until eventually, he stopped eating..._

 _..._

 _"I don't know what to do Cloud. He's scaring me." Sephiroth could hear Aeris talking as her footsteps made their way to the basement's entrance along with another set of footsteps. "He doesn't eat or sleep anyone more. All he does is spend his time down there reading books."_

 _"He hasn't been showing up to Soldier. I thought he just needed some rest after that last mission. But...I guess this is more alarming than I thought it was."_

 _"What happened in Nibelheim...?"_

 _"To be honest I'm not quite sure." Cloud honestly answered, finally making it to the basement's door as Sephiroth could hear the doorknob turning. "I'll see what I can do about Sephiroth."_

 _"Please do." Aeris pleaded to Cloud in gratitude, praying that he could pull Sephiroth out of his rut. Not realizing how deep Sephiroth had fallen into his pit._

 _"Ha, ha, ha!" Sephiroth laughed aloud at the words. As if there was something inside him that needed to be fix. He never felt more at tune with himself than he was now._

 _He was sitting at the desk, waiting for Cloud. His darkness practically smothering the whole room, choking at the basement light over his head. It was starting to make it hard for Cloud to breath, as the baby hairs on the back of his neck stood up on edge. Cloud may not have been able to put his finger on it, but...something inside his heart was telling him that something was wrong about this place. It made him want to run. But he stood his ground and approached Sephiroth._

 _"Sephiroth." Cloud called to him._

 _"Who is it?!" Sephiroth gruff through his teeth, his darkness starting to Cloud his judgement at how quietly Cloud had finally made his way down to him. This never raised any alarm bells inside him. He was too far gone in his truth to care over petty little things. "Hmph...traitor."_

 _"Traitor?" Cloud was slightly shocked that Sephiroth would call him that. He had been nothing but loyal to his General and Soldier so far, following him through missions as ordered without any hesitation or complaint. Cloud stuck by Sephiroth's decisions through out his time by his side. So why did Sephiroth call him a traitor?_

 _"You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you." Sephiroth huffed, getting out of his chair to walk over to a stack of already read books he had piled up not too far from the desk. Open books laid hazardously around the floor as if dropped down without a care. "The Worlds originally belong to the Cetra. This World belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the World, then move on... At the end of their hard, long journey, it was said they would find the Promise Land and supreme happiness."_

 _"..." Cloud confusingly stayed quiet as he waited for Sephiroth to finish his hard to understand rant. Most of the public were kept in the dark about Ancients, mostly hearing of their tale as legends. Cloud was only an Infantryman and did not know much of the secrets kept by Shinra, as he joined after its fall._

 _Sephiroth turned around to face him, there was unprovoked spite in his eyes towards Cloud._

 _"But, those who disliked journeying appeared. They stopped their migrations, built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the World had made without giving back one whit in return!" Brushing back some strands that fell out of place from his rant he continued on. "Those are your ancestors."_

 _"Sephiroth..." Cloud had to lean back, uncomfortable with the presence that seemed to surround Sephiroth._

 _"Long ago, disaster struck this World." Sephiroth continued, slowly walking around the desk as he made his way to the stairs. "Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to multiply. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."_

 _"What does that have to do with you?" Cloud nervously asked as Sephiroth made his way over to him to pass._

 _"Don't you see?" Sephiroth scuffed as if Cloud was an idiot for not noticing yet. "An Ancient named Jenova was found in a 2000 year-old geological stratum. The Jenova Project."_

 _"!"_

 _Sephiroth stopped by Cloud's side, not facing him as he held his chin in thought._

 _"The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients... Or, the Cetra." He slowly brought his hands back down to his side as he stood proud. "...I am what was produced."_

 _"Pr...produced?!" Cloud grew alarmed tuning to look at Sephiroth directly._

 _"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist...No. Not him..." He gritted his teeth as he started to walk away again. "It was Professor Hojo. He produced me. Shinra was all in on it. The king himself too! He knew about everything and kept everything that was done to us out of the public's eye! What they did to my remaining people! What they did to me and Aeris!"_

 _"How...how did he?" Whether if he was referring to how Hojo created Sephiroth or how did the president of Shinra or king Ansem let this abominable Project happen and keep quiet about it, Cloud had no idea himself. But this whole mess was eating away at Sephiroth and he was concern at what Sephiroth would do next in the state he was in. That's why he tried to grab at Sephiroth as he made his way to the stares, pulling out his keepsake of Angeal. "Se...Sephiroth?"_

 _"Out of my way." Sephiroth simply yanked Cloud off of him. He tossed the Buster Sword on the floor as if its touch burned him, as if it had lied to him throughout all these years through Angeal. Heading for the stairs he walked up them without looking back. "I'm going to see my mother."_

 _He had made it up the stairs where Aeris was nervously waiting for them in the Kitchen to come up those stairs together. However, she grew alarmed when Sephiroth was the only one to come up those stairs. Even more so when the darkness inside him that he had spent his whole life trying to contain was freely flowing out of him. Protectively embracing her child closer to her, she had blocked the entrance to her other children in the Living room with her body and took a step back holding Riku close to her heart._

 _"Sephiroth."_

 _"..." She called out to him but he made no response back. Walking passed her towards the hallway to the front door._

 _"Sephiroth!" She cried out to him, afraid of what he would do now that he so willingly let his darkness do whatever it wants, embracing it._

 _"..." For an ounce of a second he had nearly halted at her call. But the darkness drove out the sound of her voice as he headed out with a one track mind. The darkness would get him there much faster than if he left on foot. Summoning up a Dark Corridor of his own, a trick that he had easily learned from one look at how Maleficent had done it, he had made his way to Nibelheim._

 _..._

 _Cloud had rushed his way up the stairs, holding on to Angeal's Buster Sword. He knew Sephiroth was in a rough place right now, and once he finds his way out of it he would want his friend's keep sake back. But first he would have to catch Sephiroth first to bring him back to the person he once was. Which would be hard since Sephiroth was already gone._

 _"Cloud! Sephiroth is on his way to Nibelheim!" Aeris told Cloud in alarm, frightened of what her husband might possibly do once he gets there. She had seen what he's done when the darkness flowed freely from him once, it was not something she wanted to be seen repeated again._

 _"What? How do you know-?"_

 _"There's no time!" Aeris insisted summoning up a Corridor of her own. A small light that fit in her hands, made of pure Light. "Just go!"_

 _"!" Cloud grew alarmed at the power growing in her hands without the aid of Materia. It was something he had never seen before, nor a Magic that he had ever encountered before. She had thrust the ball of Light into his chest, which had engulfed him and blinded all around him into a white light as it shot off with him to a destination unknown._

 _..._

 _'You lied to me.'_

 ** _"I did no such thing."_**

 _'You never told me the truth.' Sephiroth argued with his mother as he made his way to Nibelheim. His coordinates with the Dark Corridor still needed some work as if dropped him off a little more than halfway to the entrance of Nibelheim._

 ** _"I have done no such thing."_**

 _'You still kept so many things from me!'_

 ** _"And with good reasons. Look at you, boy, you're already throwing a tantrum. Living on this World for 27 years and yet still a child."_**

'Of course I am! Compared to you I'm still a child, you 2000 year old Monster!'

 ** _"Silence boy. How dare you speak to your mother that way."_**

 _'How else would I speak to you? I've never been taught any better.' He sneered back to her in angry mockery. 'You've never been there to teach me anything!'_

 ** _"I've always been there for you."_**

 _'Oh yes, of course. In your own way.'_

 ** _"My actions have all been done to keep you safe. My beautiful, foolish boy who knows neither if he belongs in the Light or the Darkness. You're the one that's always contradicted me otherwise you wouldn't have gotten yourself into these messes."_**

 _'!'_

 ** _"I've warned you countless times that the people of this World cannot be trusted. I told you to put them under your feet and claim your birthright. But you never listened to me. No...you became complacent to their will and settle for the mundane life of a serf when you could have been ruler as your blood commanded you to be. The blood of the Ancients. My powerful blood that runs in your veins."_**

 _'...'_

 ** _"It's time that you stopped holding back what you are, son. The darkness inside you that you have inherited through me is not something to hate and to cast away. It is a magnificent gift. You should control it. Embrace it..."_**

 _'...I will embrace...my heritage.'_

 _ **"(Chuckle) Yes. That's my boy. Become what you were truly meant to be."**_

 _'I will claim what is rightfully ours. And make those traitorous people of this World pay for stealing what rightfully belonged to the Cetras.'_

 ** _"Ha ha hahahaha! I'm looking forward to it."_**

 _'Then you won't have to wait long. Because I'm about to give you one hell of a show.' Sephiroth smirked as he finally made it to the entrance to Nibelheim. It was coming towards sunset when he finally made it to Nibelheim. A fitting scene for his first descent into power of the Darkness. The Night has truly began for him, and he did not care if the sun never raised again._

 _Sephiroth soon began setting the buildings of the town on fire. Raining down cast of Fire on the town without discrimination. He burned everything, even the Inn he stayed in; even the home where he knew Cloud's mother lived; even the windmill in the center of the town. They had to pay, they all had to pay. All the people of this World who had deceived him for all these years. These traitorous humans have kept him away from his birthright, and he would make them pay. He began to hate them for it. The darkness inside him made it hard to discriminate or differentiate as he began to hate everyone. The people ran out of their burning homes screaming, running around like headless chickens. Sephiroth cut them down easily. Their bodies piling the streets before starting to fade away as their hearts shot up to return to the World's Heart._

 _"Sephiroth!" Cloud called to him as he charged at him to stop him in mid-swing. The Light that had transported him here had dropped in off at the front of the town, leaving him to run the rest of the way as it burned around him. "What have you done!"_

 _"Get your hands off of me, you traitor!" Sephiroth commanded at Cloud with venom in his voice. The boy still wore a helmet in this place, Sephiroth saw this as a traitorous move as if Cloud was trying to hide himself from him, just like all the others. Using his darkness he pushed Cloud away from his, making Cloud ram into his burning home. The blow to his head knocking him out._

 _"Ggh..h..." Cloud gritted, trying to keep conscious as he looked up to the burning building that was once his home. Fighting to find the strength to get up and help pull people out of the burning buildings like Master Zangan, Tifa's martial arts master, was doing. At least enough strength to pull his mother out of the burning house he was leaning on, that's all he wished for. But sadly...it wasn't enough. "Mom..."_

 _Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the man he had once saw as his hero who was now cutting through two more people as if they were insignificant to him. Sephiroth looked back at him smugly as the flames' light danced around his face. The flames raged around him, but he did not burn. Turning away from Cloud and the burning town of Nibelheim he made his way to Mt. Nibel where his mother awaited._

 _..._

 _Sephiroth made his way to the unfinished Reactor site much easier than last time, already knowing the way. He had entered the building and climbed down to the pods' room just like he had done last time. However one of the townspeople had made their way in, possibly to investigate what Shinra could have been hiding in this place that could endanger his town and change General Sephiroth so much from the time he had returned to Nibelheim with his team one man short. Sephiroth had cut the man down easily without any second thought. The man's heart was already sent back to the World's Heart before he could even turn around all the way to face Sephiroth. He didn't even care to pull Masamune out of him, he had no more time to waste. Nothing would forestall his reunion._

 _Sephiroth soon recognized the man as their tour guide's father. Pitiful creature, having to go the rest of her life without him. Hopefully she was already burning with the rest of the town._

 ** _"Is that your way of compassion? (Chuckle) Oh my boy, you are more vindictive than I am."_**

 _"..." But it would seem that he was wrong about the girl burning with the rest of her town. Apparently she had followed after him. Impressively keeping up to him as shortly after he had made his way halfway up the stairs in the pod room she had discovered her father's body. Her heart wailing at his lost. He could practically hear the voice of her heart echoing her words as if he was right next to her._

 _'Papa...' Her pitiful heart sniffled as her hate started to boil. 'Sephiroth!? Did Sephiroth do this to you? Sephiroth...Soldier...Reactors...Shinra...the Kingdom... I hate them all!'_

 _Her pain meant nothing to him. Nothing on this insignificant World with its infectious people could compare to the pain he was dealt. Paying Tifa's heart no mind, he continued his way up to Jenova's door._

 _"Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open the door."_

 ** _"...You might not like what you see." She sounded oddly shy about it, nothing like the prideful Ancient he had found her to be while growing up._**

 _"How could you do that to Papa and all the townspeople?" Tifa cried out to him, holding his own Masamune as she prepared to attack him. She ran up the stairs at him, slicing down at him with Masamune._

 _"..." The girl was not weak, but she was not experience with the blade. Especially one as long as Masamune. Her stance was weak and her swing was slow, easy for Sephiroth to stop Masamune in mid swing and wrestle it out of her hands. He had nearly pulled Tifa off her feet as he yanked Masamune out of her hands. Startled at the lost of her weapon and frightened she tried to block her face from his strike only for Masamune to cut through her front. Sephiroth thought she should consider herself lucky that he didn't cut her in half for that stunt as he watched her fall down the stairs. Paying no more mind to the Minor Stalling, he made his way into Jenova's room as she opened the door for him._

 _In the Steel-enforced room was a decorative tube-line in the center of the room. A feminine angel of metal with long flowing brown cords of hair blocked his path to his mother. She was in the tube behind the lovely eyesore, he could sense it. He could practically hear her heart beats ringing in his ears. Cords, tube-lines, and Mako energizers all connected to the tube that laid behind the angel._

 _"Mother, let's take this World back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promise Land." Sephiroth proposed up to her._

 _ **"I don't think I'm going anywhere in the condition I'm in." Jenova for the first time honestly admitted her weakness.**_

 _"!" Sephiroth was confused by her words before he sense the presence of another making their way there. Another insignificant fool. He didn't even care to read their heart to see who they were. "Ha, ha, ha... They've come again, Mother. With your superior power, knowledge, and Magic. You were destined to become the ruler of this Planet, Mother."_

 _Walking up the tube-lines he made his way up to the metallic angel, reaching out to it._

 _"But they...Those worthless creatures are stealing this World from Mother." He gently said to her soothingly as he reached for the angel's face. Wondering if the metallic face was a resemblance of his mother's. "But now I'm here with you, so don't worry."_

 _Suddenly with more aggression he grabbed the angel from under its wings, violently ripping it out of the way, cords and all. It's liquid bleeding out of his tubes and mouth as if it were alive. Tossing the useless machine out of the way, he looked into the tube which contained his mother. The lights revealing her in her entrapped state. She was swimming in liquid Mako, tubes violently attached all over her naked body as her arms were tied back as if to constrain her. Though she was trapped in a rock for over 2000 years, this Ancient was still alive and they wouldn't take her powers lightly. Sephiroth knew how painful it was being exposed and engulf in liquid Mako from his experiences in Shinra. It was horrible, all those hearts screaming inside you as they are forced to fuse with yours. The whole experience was maddening, and if left in their long enough a weaker person's heart would collapse. His mother had been forced to remained inside that liquid Mako hell for over decades, to the point where she had become numb to this pain to even scream any more. This spoke highly of her powerful Strength or her saddened state. Shinra had taken so much from her...no, the people of this World had taken so much from her._

 _Her pale skin had slightly turned a bluish-grey from years of being engulfed in Mako and her influences with the darkness. Her hair was still a beautiful long platinum, just like his. Even her face resemble his greatly, much to his relief that he had inherited more from his mother than his supposed father. But her eyes...her eyes were like a tainted Lifestream whom the powers of darkness had corrupted. Cat-like pupils accompanied by glowing light purple irises. On her head was cruelly nailed in helmet that had the name plate 'Jenova' engraved in. She slightly smiled at him smug as she got to see him with her own eyes for the first time._

 ** _"Well boy, is this everything that you wished for? Did I live up to your expatiation?" She slightly said mockingly to him. Not really hoping to crush his dream at their reunion, but at the same time not wanting to show how vulnerable she felt to have him see her in the state she was in. Years of control and experience over the heart had trained her to keep such emotions hidden. Even if he was her son, he still had a long way to go. And she would help him to reach it..._**

 ** _No one would be able to hurt him again. She will not let him fall to the same fate she was dealt._**

 _"They've done terrible things to you..." He said to her in pity as he reached his hand out to touch the glass at her face. "I will take this World back from the stupid people for the Cetra." Suddenly the glass to her tube cracked and he was filled with pain. He looked down to see that he was impaled with Angeal's Buster Sword, looking back over his shoulder he saw a helmet and a Soldier Infantryman uniform, but he couldn't recognize the heart. The darkness inside him was starting to make things fuzzy. "Aaarrrgh...who...who are you?"_

 _"Tifa...My town...give it back..." Cloud said to Sephiroth in a heart broken plea, crushed that his hero would betray him like this. Pulling the Buster Sword out of Sephiroth he backed away from him as Sephiroth slid off his legs as he leaned into his mother's confinement tube bleeding out. "I had so much respect for you... I admired you..."_

 _Breathing heavily in his rage and sadness, Cloud with shaky hands reached up to take off his helmet. Breathing in the air outside of the stifling helmet, looking back at Sephiroth one last time and the madness he had become before running out to the other room to tend to Tifa._

 ** _"Get up. Don't let such a little wound defeat you." Jenova demanded to him. Refusing to watch him die in such a place._**

 _"G-gh..." Sephiroth struggled to get on his feet again, placing a hand on his mother's cracked test tube for support. He looked to see Mako was leaking out of the tube, draining from around her at an alarming rate. Her body leaning into the broken glass as it could no longer float. "Mother?"_

 ** _"It's fine. This actual feels much better."_**

 _"I...I have to get you out of here."_

 ** _"You won't be getting far anywhere with that gaping hole in you like that."_**

 _"Ggahh," he gritted his teeth as he fought through the pain. Why wasn't he healing natural like he use to? But then again, he had never been dealt such a jeopardizing blow before. "Why? ...Why am I not healing...?"_

 ** _"You already stepped out of the Light of the Lifestream. This World cannot heal you like it use to. You need the power of darkness to close that gaping wound." Jenova informed him. "But you are still not ready to use that kind of power just yet. You've only just recently unlocked your true power over the Darkness. You still have yet to control it at such a mastery level."_**

 _"Then...I suppose I'll have to use someone with that kind of mastery until then."_

 ** _"!" Her glowing purple eyes widened in alarm as he raised Masamune towards her. "You would cut me down for my power, Sephiroth?"_**

 _"Only temporary. I know it won't cause you any permanent harm. Even if your body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. Returning to your heart." Sephiroth said slightly smug with a smirk, gripping Masamune tighter. "That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion."_

 ** _"Heh, I see you've been reading up on that ingrate Hojo's confounded Jenova Reunion Theory." She grinned at his cleverness before wondering of his ulterior motives for this. "So it's not just the Livestream and the Darkness you wish to control. You want to manipulate the clones with my cells to your will as well?"_**

 _"No. I want to have control over where your body returns to." Sephiroth answered with a straight face. "I'd rather have you close to my side or resting dormant in the Realm of Darkness than let the people of this World get their filthy hands on you again."_

 ** _"..." Jenova said nothing or flinched as he raised his blade back up at her again. His eyes concentrating as his weak state would make it harder for him to aim his slash right. She closed her eyes in acceptance of this fate. "With this...you...will succeed the Darkness more farther than I."_**

 _Sephiroth sliced down at the tube. Cutting her head clean off her body as he opened a pocket of Darkness to lay her body dormant in for safe keeping. His power over the Darkness already being influenced by his close contact to his mother. Oh how he still had so much to learn, but he was learning fast as an A student._

 ** _"That's my boy..." Jenova said silently in content pride, closing her eyes as her head dangled in Sephiroth's hand by the grip on her hair._**

 _Cloud was moving Tifa to a better position by the pods of the right instead of leaving her on the stairs as Sephiroth made his way out of Jenova's room. His grip still strong on his hold of Masamune in one hand and his mother's head in the other. He had done her a kindness of removing the helmet that had been bolted onto her skull, but his grip on her hair was not all that gentle. But he could feel the darkness and its overflowing power running throw his body. Is this truly what he had been fighting against since he was young? Has he truly held himself back from this immense ever-stretching power? Then he truly was a fool. He would never go against it again as he would truly embrace. Just like his mother did long ago._

 _"Just like you." He said aloud to her as he made his way down the stairs to the exit with her. Paying no mind to the people still in the room. Cloud had persistently followed him._

 _"Sephiroth!" He charged at Sephiroth with the Buster Sword, but Sephiroth would not allow him to strike twice._

 _Swiftly turning to his side, he thrust Masamune into Cloud as he turned all the way around._

 _"Don't...push it..." Sephiroth hissed through his teeth in this insignificant creator's constant interference, lifting him up with his blade for good measure._

 _"!" Cloud's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in the pain, but he somehow powered through it. Grabbing on to Masamune while it was currently impaled in him, he had overpowered Sephiroth. Planting his feet back on the ground again as he lifted Sephiroth up in turn from his grip of Masamune alone._

 _"...It can't be!" Sephiroth couldn't believe it, such an insignificant being was overpowering him, Sephiroth, an Cetra of the Darkness. Lifting Sephiroth up as high as he could, Cloud tossed Sephiroth over to the side where he fell into the Mako ravine below, taking Masamune and his mother's head with him._

 _Sephiroth had fallen into the Mako. But unlike most whom would have returned to the Lifestream at that. Sephiroth used his influence over the Lifestream to transport himself home where his reunion with his family would finally be complete..._

 _..._

 _Aeris worried about the state of her husband. He had left with a sad forlorn look in his eyes as if the course of this mission to Nibelheim would decided the course of his future. He had just looked so tired, and dare Aeris say it, scared. Perhaps Sephiroth needed a break from Soldier and all this; she always thought that he needed a break._

 _Grabbing the Keystone to the Ancient's Temple, Aeris had decided that when Sephiroth finally returned home they should go there. Perhaps now was the time to find answers about their past, about their people. It was the perfect time to distract Sephiroth's focus from all the Copies and Heartless. Merlin had kindly agreed to watch over their boys while they were gone so now was the time. Holding the Keystone in her short, pink jean jacket pocket, she couldn't wait to propose the journey to Sephiroth._

 _But that's when she heard it. The sudden heart freezing screams of many hearts, far off from Radiant Garden, suddenly silenced. Their cries piercing her heart like a knife as the World's Heart woes for their lost. It wasn't as if they had all passed on in a phenomenally close time. No, they were snuffed out. This catastrophic conundrum frighten her, along with her boys as Riku began to cry in her arms and her three older boys shook from their place on the floor in the Living room where they were playing. Aeris rocked Riku, securing him tighter in his blanket while she tried to ease his distress. Her other boys looked towards the direction from the horrible cry had come from._

 _"(Gasp)!" Aeris felt a sudden eruption of darkness spring up far too close to the front of their house for comfort. Alarmed, she ran towards the front door, staff in hand, to investigate it. Things would be more difficult with Riku in her arms. But with her Magic prowess she could keep her distance. She flung the front door right open only to flinch in tension at the tar darkness boiling not too far inside their yard from the fence opening. "!"_

 _"Mother." Kadaj called out in concern, trying to see what that dreadful presence was that suddenly appeared, Loz and Yazoo just right behind him for a nervous peek too._

 _"Get back inside, boys." Aeris commanded to her boys in strain, slightly pushing Kadaj back inside the safety of the house as she acted as the barrier._

 _The darkness boiled corrosively as it oozed from the ground, spreading out as something large was starting to surface from it. First was a bent back, that straightened out to betray a tall figure. The darkness slipped from the being to reveal platinum hair and a pair of familiar Lifestream eyes. The pupils were much more slitted than before, much more cold..._

 _"!" Aeris put a hand over her mouth to hold back a scream as he waded out of the darkness like water. Carrying Masamune in his right hand while gripping something else in his left one._

 _"I'm home, Aeris..." Was all he said as if nothing was wrong. There was a darkness in his voice that made Aeris shiver inside and out. She took a step back. Something was wrong with her husband._

 _"Sephiroth what is going on? I felt the scream of hundreds of hearts suddenly returned to the World's Heart and then- AahhHH!" Aeris suddenly screamed as she realized that the thing he was carrying was a head. And not just any head, an Ancient's head. Jenova... He must have...but why? How could he do such a thing?! Masamune was covered in blood and he had a massive sword wound in his torso. What in the world has happened to him? "What have you done...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Sephiroth what did you do?!" Aeris cried out with tears starting to blur her eyes. Not believing what his appearance was telling her, not wanting to believe what the World was telling her. She gasped as Sephiroth suddenly rushed in front of her before she knew it, pulling her in closer by the waist. "(Gasp)!"_

 _"I just rid the World of some of its inferior traitors, that's all." Sephiroth tried to lean in to his wife. But his touch was like ice that strangely burned her while trying to seep in to her very heart, she recoiled from it. Holding back a cry of pained shock as she pushed out of his arms, protectively covering Riku from him._

 _"Traitors?" Aeris asked in concern for Sephiroth's being and state of mind as darkness seeped from him with no limits and a craze glint was present in his eyes. She backed away, slowly retreating further into the house only for Sephiroth to pursue._

 _"Yes, traitors. The wretched people that stole this World from our Cetra ancestors, from us."_

 _"Stole the World? Sephiroth what are you talking about?" None of the things he was saying was making any sense. His logic sounding more and more like a deranged madman bent on World conquest. She grew worried by the minute._

 _"Don't you see, Aeris, this World was suppose to be ours! Taken from us by those wretched inferior creatures that continue to multiply on this World like an infestation. Stealing away our birthright and constantly trying to steal away this World's life."_

 _"!" She grew frightened at her husband's sudden exaggerate negative view of the people on this World. "You don't mean that, Sephiroth. The people of this World have good hearts. Though some may have strayed, as a whole they have the potential and the desire to do great things."_

 _"Lies...from the innocent naivety of one from the light such as you." He gently cooed to his wife, reaching out to caress Aeris's cheek but she pulled away. "You should know just as much as I do how coated in darkness these people's hearts are. Haven't you seen enough of it in Shinra? Deny it all you want, Aeris. But darkness lies within all the people's hearts in this World, and they are more than capable of using it."_

 _"No. No, you're wrong. People are more than that. They are capable of so much more than that!" Aeris shook her head in defiance of his words. Her retreat slowing pushing them towards the kitchen as she maneuvered from being boxed in or trapped._

 _"It's not just the people on this World. No, darkness lies in the people on all of the other Worlds as well. The Ancients would travel the Worlds, spreading the light into the Worlds' Hearts continuing our long journey until we reached the Promise Land. But many Ancients tired from the journey and settled down on one World, spreading out our people. But the inferior creatures on each World continued tainting the Worlds with all their darkness and greed. Killing off our people along with their World. The process maybe slow and steady but in the end all the darkness in the Worlds' people's heart will lead their World into the Realm of Darkness."_

 _"Sephiroth..." Such a heartbreaking pessimism towards people they share this World with, let alone all the other Worlds with. "Where is this all coming from?"_

 _"The truth, Aeris. This is all coming from the truth that the people of this World tried to hide from us for such a long time. I found it, Aeris. I found that darkness lies in ALL beings' heart. And that's where my mother comes in." Sephiroth continued on with his bordering on the delirious ranting. "She continued on with the Ancient's journey long after the other Ancients had stopped. She continued to try and saved the Worlds and Kingdom Heart from the darkness in people's heart by keeping it from spreading. Then it came to her, fight poison with poison. She tapped into a darkness more ancient than the piety darkness squandering in the masses' hearts. She cured the sickness on the Worlds by purging the infested Worlds from the Realm of Light. The people called her a calamity, but I would called her a savior."_

 _"Is that why you cut off her head? Is this your way of paying tribute to saviors? Has Soldier made you love fighting so much that you would decapitate your own mother?!" Aeris cried out, no longer able to hold back the tears. Riku began to whimper at the distressing vibe that was pressing down on the room._

 _"No. I cut off her head to keep her away from those insects that took advantaged of her sealed state and used her powers as they pleased with nonsensical measures." Sephiroth hissed as if his reasoning made any sense. "Mother had no idea there were other Cetra on this World when she was coming down to rain judgement on the World. She had to be sealed away to protect the remaining Ancients on this World from the calamity she had unleashed upon this World. Thousands of years she stayed sealed willingly, watching as the Cetra died off and the weak people of this World multiplied. The Ancients too gentle to fight back, too kind to bring harm to any heart to claim what was rightfully theirs. They vanished into history as Jenova could only watched from her stone, until there was nothing left but us."_

 _"The people of this World had nothing to do with the Cetra's disappearance." Aeris tried to reason with him, but that only made Sephiroth angry._

 _"You know that's not true Aeris! Open your eyes! It's why you didn't fight back from those experiments! It's why your mother never desolated Shinra to try and escape!"_

 _"!" He was hitting below the belt, and she knew he knew how much the subject of her mother would hurt her. The idea that Sephiroth would purposely hurt her was a devastating blow._

 _"Don't you see, Aeris? We can end the cycle." Sephiroth said with a more soothing voice over the wound he had just cut into her heart to try and win her over. "The light inside us has only been holding us back. The darkness will help us take back what is ours. We will rule over this World together as our birthright had intended for us."_

 _"This World already has a king, Sephiroth. Have you forgotten the man you fought so hard to protect and stood by loyally for all these years?"_

 _"He's just as bad as the rest of them." Sephiroth said with so much venom that Aeris had to recoil back in fright, holding Riku tighter to her. Sephiroth saw this and tried to ease his presence and his words to coax Aeris out of her frightened shell. The people of this World should fear him, not his wife. Reaching a hand out to her, he gently cupped her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come my love. Let us take back what is ours. This World should be ours and will be our children's inheritance."_

 _"!" The cold tried to seep through her skin again at his contact, trying to soak in to her very being. She began to realize that it was his darkness trying to find its way inside her heart to pull out and amplify what little darkness she has in hers. Recoiling from its presence and startling at the feel of Jenova's head by her waist she violently pushed away from him. Turning to her side to cover Riku from this darkness with her body. "But I don't want this World and I don't care to subjugate it! I like our lives the way it is! I love you just the way you were!"_

 _"Were..." Sephiroth did not like that past tense, nor the fact she recoiled from his touch. His startled hurt slowly began to seep into unfathomed rage. "I see...it's that Light inside you, isn't it? It's repelling you away from me because of the darkness flowing freely inside me. It's blinding you from the truth..."_

 _"Sephiroth."_

 _"Well not to worry. It won't be around soon." Sephiroth said nonchalantly as he suddenly started to cool down. "I'll snuff out the troublesome thing. Soon we all can be one with the darkness."_

 _"!" Aeris grew alarmed as the darkness flowed out of Sephiroth and began to devour the room around them._

 _"Soon we'll be together again in a new way, Aeris. You, me, and the boys." Sephiroth said with a smug smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him._

 _"!" Aeris gasped as Sephiroth disappeared into the consuming umbra as darkness covered all around them. Aeris heard the sudden cries of her boys in the other room to realize that the darkness had covered the whole house._

 _"Mother help!" "What's happening?! Mother!" "Mother help." She heard the cried of her boys in the darkness. Kadaj, Loz, and even Yazoo had raised his voice to a normal volume in a state of fright._

 _"Boys! Hold on, everything's going to be okay!" Aeris cried out to her boys in the darkness. She tried to run over to where she felt the light of her sons' hearts were. But the umbra that consumed her husband began to rise and block her path. Her light could only push it back for only so much time, she needed to get her boys out of here before they were all lost to darkness. "Listen to me, you have to make your way over to me!"_

 _"We can't! We can't see a thing!" "Mother, I'm scared! (Whimper)!" "Mother, please. It's too dark."_

 _"Please boys, it's our only chance! Just follow my voice to me!" Aeris begged to her sons in the darkness, trying to coax them to come to her. "Come on, boys, you can make it!"_

 _"I'll try!" "It just feels so heavy and cold, (whimper)..." "I feel...ill."_

 _"Don't give up boys; just keep pushing to me!" Aeris beckoned to them. A shiver went up her spin as the umbra that consumed Sephiroth slithered its way over to her and Riku like a murky mist. She began to step back. "Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, hurry!"_

 _"We can't!" "Ahhh, something's got my foot!" "I can't...move."_

 _"BOYS!"_

 _"Mother!" "Mom!" "Mother."_

 _"KADAJ, LOZ, YAZOO!" Aeris cried out to them, begging for them to reach her. But the umbra was closing in on Riku and her. She was backed into a shrouded corner which was most likely the kitchen wall. The umbra had made it to her toes. She had to do something now or Riku would be taken by the darkness with her. "UrahhHHH!"_

 _She cried out as a burst of light from within her began to consume her and Riku, giving her Lifestream green yet see-through wings. She had transformed into a radiant ball of light, taking Riku into the form as well, as she burst through the darkness. Crackling through its cold hold like glass as she flew them far away from the darkness... from their home..._

 _She had morphed back, the light and wings fading away back within her from the safe distance outside of the town of Radiant Garden. From the high treetops of the forest outside the wall she watched their home be consumed and taken into the Realm of Darkness. Along with her other boys..._

 _"..." Aeris fell to her knees holding the whimpering Riku as she began to rock. Her life, her home, everything and everyone she loved had been taken away from her before her very eyes...all over again... T_ _he tears flowing freely from her eyes as she began to cry. She had saved one son, but had to leave behind the others. She felt so sick inside, so lost, so...devastated. "AAAHHHHHAA!"_

 _..._

 _Confused, hurt, and lost with nowhere else to go. Aeris found herself in Nibelheim, desperate for answers. All she found was burnt down buildings with the remaining ashes of the residence. The town was still simmering from its not too long ago catastrophe. The old, abandon Shinra mansion still standing strong and untouched by the fire. Aeris had searched for remaining lights that had survived the fire, only to find three. One being Master Zangan whom had tried to save as much people as possible only for them to burn in their homes, and another two far off in the mountains._

 _She had convinced Master Zangan to search the Mt. Nibel with much persuading since he was not fully comfortable with taking a woman with a baby onto a dangerous mountain. But Aeris had proved her skill and they made their way into the Mako Reactor's construction base where they found Cloud lying on his stomach with a Masamune impalement wound on his torso and a nasty slash bleeding out on Tifa in the other room with the pods. Both were in critically condition._

 _Master Zangan had insisted on carrying them both back, and Aeris was reluctantly forced to comply and walk the way back to Nibelheim to keep her Ancient lineage a secret. Cloud made the trip back a little harder for Master Zangan since he wouldn't let go of the Buster Sword in his grip, forcing Master Zangan to drag it along too. Teleporting with her Light would have been much faster, but with how things were going right now she had no choice but to conceal her Light to remain hidden. She constantly Cure 2 the both of them. Keeping them alive through the whole trip down while slowing closing up their wounds as the Cure sped up their regenative process. Master Zangan too concerned with worry to wonder where Aeris was keeping her Materia as she lacked the bracer holder for them. They had made it to Shinra mansion where they lied the two of them down on the beds in the room with three._

 _Tifa had remained in a coma state for much longer than Cloud. Sadly Tifa would remain in a coma for two weeks while Cloud would come to within hours of reaching Shinra mansion._

 _"(Groan)..."_

 _"Cloud? Hooray, you're awake!" Aeris sighed with relief and a smile. She was sitting in a chair by Cloud's bedside, only to raise and look over Cloud once he started to wake._

 _"Aeris? Wha- where?" Cloud still groggy and confused with sleep._

 _"It's okay, Cloud. You're back in the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim."_

 _"I'm...no longer on the mountain...? (Gasp)! Tifa?!" Cloud suddenly rose up in alarm._

 _"Tifa's fine, Cloud. She's just resting." Aeris gestured with her head over to were Tifa was currently lying on the bed beside Cloud's while using her hands to gently push Cloud back down to rest. "Take it easy. You both had a rough time."_

 _"I...I just..." Cloud sadly said, unable to get his words out as he turned his head to look over at Tifa._

 _"Master Zangan, could you gather up some food? Cloud most likely is hungry from this whole ordeal."_

 _"Sure," Master Zangan nodded, not willing to go far with his favorite student still unconscious. But still understanding that she would be safe in the hands of this powerful Healer. What ever Aeris would need to get these two better, Zangan would make sure that she got it. "I'll be back shortly."_

 _"Thank you, Master Zangan." Aeris nodded to his as he closed the door behind him._

 _"What...happened?" Cloud asked over to Aeris._

 _"That's what I would like to ask you." Aeris sighed out, looking up to the ceiling as she sat back down again before taking a deep breath before looking back at Cloud. "Master Zangan and I found you and Tifa inside the Reactor on Mt. Nibel, both of you badly injured from a sword wound. Master Zangan carried you both back down the mountain while I kept Curing you two."_

 _"I see... Are there any other survivors?"_

 _"I'm so sorry Cloud. But you two are the only ones that are left. Other than this building, the rest of Nibelheim was burned to the ground." Aeris said sympathetically._

 _"Ggh." Cloud greeted his teeth, gripping his covers in his hands as he tried to hold back the angry tears. "So we're...we're all that's left."_

 _"I'm afraid so... Please, Cloud, can you tell me what happened?"_

 _"Sephiroth..." Cloud hissed the name with such rage that wasn't like the young man that looked up to her husband that Aeris use to know. This was the hurt and the rage of a boy whom had just lost everything he knew. No, the rage of someone whom had everything they knew stolen from them. "He came to Nibelheim to find answers, my hometown had some possible records from Shinra that he wanted to investigate. But he found out so much more, things that did something to his mind. He was no longer the Sephiroth that I knew and respected. He had become a monster like the one they kept calling his mother Jenova. He burned down my town, he killed its people. Che, my mom..."_

 _"..." Her husband stole Cloud's home from him, his hatred and rage was justified as his eyes burned with it. Though... she wised that he wouldn't. But it was never easy to be 'that' forgiving. Sephiroth had done such a horrible thing. She couldn't believe that Sephiroth would do such a thing. No...maybe the truth of the matter is that she didn't want to believe it._

 _"He came back to the Reactor to collect Jenova. I followed after him, but Tifa got to him first. She confronted him only to be cut down. I had only gotten the drop on him while he was too busy focused on Jenova. But he had somehow survived it, I followed after him only to be impaled by Masamune. Somehow, I...overpowered him, and tossed him into the Mako ravine below."_

 _"!"_

 _"He's dead now. I'm sure of it." That was the only comfort Cloud had from this whole ordeal._

 _"No he's not." Aeris said, correcting Cloud's assumption, not really liking how pleased Cloud look at the thought of her husband being dead. "He came home, Cloud."_

 _"What? Impossible." Cloud sat up again in alarm. "How could he survive the fall in that much Mako, the concentration alone should have returned him to the Lifestream."_

 _"He's built differently from normal people." Aeris would only give away that much, turning her eyes from Cloud as she continued. "He came back home. Saying that he would take the World back for the Ancients using the power of Darkness that he had been fighting against for such a long time. When I refused to follow him, he took our boys... I...I was only able to save one..."_

 _"..." Cloud looked down at the baby wrapped in Aeris's arms as she began to silently cry. The baby with platinum hair and Sephiroth's subtle features. Even though he was only a baby; his resemblance to Sephiroth made Cloud hate the boy. This targeting hatred made Riku cry in discomfort at the foreign sense of emotion, pulling Cloud out of his darkening thoughts and bringing Aeris's attentions back to the child. "Aeris, where is Sephiroth now? What's his next move?"_

 _"I'm not quite sure where he is. But I have an idea where he might be going."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"..." Aeris reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out the Keystone. "This is the Keystone to the Ancient's Temple. It is here where we might find the answers Sephiroth is looking for or what his next move will be. Sephiroth will most likely be heading there."_

 _She was hoping to have already been heading there with Sephiroth to find the answers they've been looking for by now. But...it would seem that fate had a change of plans..._

 _"Then show me the way."_

 _"What? Cloud you can't go there in the condition you're in. You need to rest."_

 _"Sephiroth needs to be stopped! It doesn't matter what condition I am in, I have to destroy him."_

 _"!"_

 _"I want to know, Aeris... I want to know why he did it..."_

 _"..." Aeris looked Cloud over as he calmed down. There was a darkness seeping into his heart. Most likely birthed from the destruction and heartache he witnessed. His hatred and pursuit of Sephiroth would only make it grow, possibly to point where it would consume Cloud. She could not allow this to happen, she could possibly destroy this festering darkness or at least keep it contained by keeping an eye on Cloud. This journey might just do the trick and ease Cloud's mind off the hatred of Sephiroth a little. "All right. But, we're not going unprepared. I'm calling a friend."_

 _"Who?"_

 _..._

 _Aeris had made some calls on her PHS to some friends. Travel around their World had become much harder since the lost of Radiant Garden's hero Soldier to fight off the rising Heartless. But somehow Cid had made his way there by car, while Merlin just Teleported there. Appearing from a book that expanded out from thin air, sparkling light and dust popping out along with him. He had made it to Nibelheim before Cid and would most likely be gone before Cid arrived. Cloud had heard of the Wizard in Radiant Garden but never actually had the opportunity to meet him. This whole experience was something new for Cloud._

 _"Aeris, thank the Light you're alright, my dear!" Merlin sighed out in relief. "I felt the darkness suddenly surround your home and swallow it into the Realm of Darkness. What happened?"_

 _"Sephiroth has...fallen."_

 _"Oh... I see... I'm so sorry, my dear." Merlin said with grief, Sephiroth was like a son to him. The idea that Sephiroth, as strong as he was, gave in to the darkness inside him was a sad blow to Merlin. And most likely would be a big blow on this World with how powerful Sephiroth already is._

 _"I need a favor. Cloud and I are going to find some answers at the Ancient's Temple with Cid. It's going to be a dangerous journey. One that I will not risk taking Riku along for. Could you... could you look after him for a little while for me while I'm gone?" Aeris asked, holding out Riku for Merlin._

 _"Oh course. He'll be safe with me." Merlin assured to Aeris, gently taking Riku from Aeris._

 _"I know you will keep him safe, Merlin. Thank you." Riku began to stir at the lost of his mother, but he calmed once she ran a gently hand through his hair._ _"Don't worry son. I promise I'll be back soon."_

 _..._

 _It was a long trip through the plains of their World to the Ancient's Temple with no map to guide them, only sense of its presence through Aeris to go with. Cid was skeptical about this whole situation, openly saying so unlike Cloud. After the introductions were over, Aeris had filled him in on the whole story about Nibelheim and Sephiroth's fall to darkness during the drip, but he still couldn't wrap his head around it._

 _"Man, I can't believe Sephiroth pulled a stunt like that and turn a 180 on us. That's just not his style." Cid shook his head in disbelief, flicking around his toothpick in his mouth as he drove in the direction Aeris pointed him in. "I've known Sephiroth as many things: Smug, silent, loyal, stubborn, and tough. But not a traitor and a deadbeat."_

 _"He's not really a deadbeat." Aeris said in his defense. "He wanted us to join him, forcefully. But I just didn't want that, for me or my family..."_

 _"Still, what the heck happened to him?"_

 _"He found out too many things at once. His mind and his heart just couldn't take it..."_

 _"Are you sure he's heading out this way? Frankly, are you sure you know where we're going, kiddo? The Temple of the Ancients was only said to be a legend, an old wives tale. Who knows if it really exist."_

 _"It is real, Cid. And it's close. Turn right into those woods." Aeris said instructing him with more directions as she followed the voices from the World's Heart guiding her way, along with the humming most likely coming from the Temple._

 _"How do you know for sure?"_

 _"Because I am an Ancient. I can Sense it." Aeris said, no longer seeing a reason to keep it a secret from her friends any longer. She already known these two for a long time, if she couldn't trust them now then she never will._

 _"!" Cid almost slammed on the breaks in shock while his eyes popped out. Cloud almost giving off the same expression as well as they both turned to look at Aeris. "You're an Ancient?! There's no way. The Ancients died out a long time go."_

 _"Not all of them."_

 _"You don't look that unordinary to me."_

 _"Who says you have to look different to be a Cetra? Look." Aeris lifted up her hand, calling forth a small Cure, it's wind circling into a sphere in her hand making the car glow a healing green with its light. "I'm casting a Cure without any Materia. No normal human could do that."_

 _"!" "Crap kid." Cloud and Cid gasped in shocked._

 _"..." Aeris faded the Cure away, gripping her arm and turning away in concern of how the two of them would react to this news._

 _"Why didn't you say anything about this, Aeris?" Cid asked, slightly hurt that she would keep secrets from. Heck, he thought they were pretty close friends. He had even braved the plain lands of the Heartless just to answer her call for help. The burnt down town and story behind it was disturbing, and the brooding blond with Chocobo-hair was no cup of tea to ride with, but he still stuck with her because she was his friend. "Why would you keep this a secret until now?"_

 _"I also was kidnapped from my home with my mother after my father was murdered by Shinra; forced to undergo experiments along with my mother and Sephiroth because we were Ancients which eventually killed my mother and caused us endless suffering until we escaped. But I kept that a secret from you as well." Aeris shot back at Cid in mockery, not liking his judgmental tone. But she calmed herself, realizing that he meant no harm and that most likely the hostility inside her was coming from her memories of her pain in Shinra. She wrapped her hands around her arms in comfort as she looked up towards the car's ceiling. "We ran to take our lives back from their cruel hands. And we were forced to hide, keeping our origins a secret so as not to have our freedom taking from us again. Whether or not Shinra is gone, there will always be others drawn to the powers of the Cetra. Such a life makes it hard for us to trust people with such information. But I trust you two enough to tell you these things, isn't that enough?"_

 _"Aeris. I'm sorry, I had no idea, kiddo." Cid apologized driving back on the path again only giving Aeris a glance from the rearview mirror. "That must have been hell for you."_

 _"It was my past, but it does not define who I am nor will it ever hold me down. I just hope the same goes for Sephiroth."_

 _"I highly doubt it." Cloud grunted, finally putting in his two cents after staying quiet for so long._

 _"..." Aeris had just hoped that it wouldn't be so hurtful, guess beggars can't be choosers. Aeris gasped as she sensed the humming passed the trees. "We're here."_

 _"!" Cid stopped the car in surprised awe as they gazed at the large temple of stone surrounded by a stone wall and a moat. A wooden bridge leading into the only entrance through the wall to the Temple's steps. The bridge looked surprisingly sturdy for its age. "Holy crap it is real."_

 _Aeris ran ahead of them, drawn by the power and clarity of the Temple's humming. She lied down on the bridge, putting an ear to its wood as if she could hear the voices of hearts of ancient times that had passed through its crossing. The hearts of her people. She could hear them calling. "This is...the Temple of the Ancients...I...I know... I feel it... The knowledge of the Ancients...floating... You could become one with the World, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future? For us?"_

 _"What are you saying? Do you understand?" Cloud knelled beside her in concern. He had remembered stories about the Ancients being able to speak to the Lifestream and hear the World's Heart, but he had never thought he would be able to see it in person. It wasn't as Magical as he expected, it was just awkward for him like he was out of place in a party where he couldn't see the other guest but had to believe the host and his gut that they were there._

 _"..." Aeris hadn't heard him, she was in a world of her own as she listened to the voices that harmonized as one, rushing past the wall's gate entrance up the stairs as she listened to the Cetras' voices in her heart. "You're uneasy... But happy?"_

 ** _"B...y...h..."_**

 _"Because I'm here? I'm sorry...I don't understand." Aeris finally turned to the other two with determination in her eyes. "I want to go inside!"_

 _They made their way up the many stairs to the top of the Temple where the entrance lied. Inside the foyer had the typical columns and stone designing. But oddly the torches around the place were lit and in front of the stone altar where the Keystone needed to be place to go further into the Temple was a face she hasn't seen in a long time._

 _"Hey! It's Tseng!" Aeris said in surprised to see an old face that she thought she would never see again. Deep inside her heart she was glad that he survived the fall of Shinra Corp._

 _"A Turk?" Cid quirked an eyebrow._

 _"What's one of Rufus Shinra's elite guards doing in a place like this?" Cloud wondered, noticing the sword wound on Tseng side as he sat down against the altar holding his wound._

 _"!" Tseng had forced himself on his feet again at the sound of new threats in the facility, only to sit back down once he realized it was them. Looking at Aeris for a moment before looking back down again. "Oh, I've been tricked."_

 _"What are you doing here Tseng?" Aeris asked, silently worrying over his wound._

 _"I followed Sephiroth's movement, assuming that he was going to follow the Ancient's lore of the journey. However..." Tseng hissed for a second as the movement from talking made his wound sting. "It's not the Promise Land...Sephiroth's searching for..."_

 _"Sephiroth? So he is inside?!" Cloud questioned. Tseng only smirked and pointed to the stone altar behind him._

 _"Look...for yourself..." Tseng gave one small chuckle before it caused him to cough and hiss in pain from the movement. "Damn... Letting Aeris go was the start...of my...bad luck... The President...was wrong..."_

 _"What's that suppose to mean?" Cid growled through his teeth, holding out his Spear to block the path between Tseng and Aeris. After hearing Aeris's story he wouldn't trust a Shinra lapdog anywhere near Aeris._

 _"After Aeris and Sephiroth's escape...the new President decided not to pursue them...Only to keep watch of them to make sure...they wouldn't be a threat to Shinra again..."_

 _"Again? What do you mean again?" Cloud asked, but Tseng turned to Aeris instead of answering._

 _"He never told you about that night, did he?"_

 _"No. But I knew." Aeris honestly answered._

 _"!" Tseng was shocked by this information. From what he had seen Sephiroth had did a masterful job of keeping the whole incident a secret from Aeris for all these years. He was curious on how she figured it out without anything to go by or any witnesses to tell the tale. Cid and Cloud just listened on in confusion._

 _"Do you think I wouldn't hear the voices of all those hearts returning to the World's Heart so abruptly? I know what happened, I heard their screams. His actions frightened me...but his fear of what my reaction would be if I ever found out made me push back the fear. Maybe I shouldn't have just washed it away...maybe I should have said something. Perhaps if I did...he wouldn't have turned out like this." Aeris said with her fists on her hips before the last part made her sadden a little, holding her hands behind her back as she looked down and turned away from the group. "But...I think deep down I wanted him to do that to Shinra. I wanted him to make them pay for what they did to us, for what they did to my mother... But beyond that...I wanted to stop Shinra from resourcing Mako."_

 _"..."_

 _"You were wrong." Aeris said to Tseng, finally turning around, directing her statement more towards Shinra than towards Tseng general thoughts or actions on the notion. "The Promise Land isn't like what you imaged. And, I wasn't going to help you reach it. Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won. You were dooming yourself and this World the moment you started."_

 _"...Pretty harsh." Tseng smirked as she turned away from him, it sounded so much like the free-spirited girl he use to know that always spoke her mind no matter the consequences. "Sounds like something...you'd say."_

 _"..." Aeris said nothing, only reaching a hand back to him as she cast a Cure 2 and Healing Wind on him._

 _"That's something you would do too..." Tseng smirked while sighing in relief as his pain healed and the wound closed. He got up from his spot by the altar, still exhausted from the ordeal. He was moving out of the way so they could place the Keystone on the altar to go further in, going to rest by a column for a bit to catch his strength when he noticed Aeris's shoulders shaking. "Are you crying?"_

 _"..." Aeris just shook her head in denial, turning back towards Tseng whom was leaning against the column, her watering eyes made her argument hard to believe. "You may be with my former enemy, along with the rest of the Turks, but I've known you since we were little... There's not a lot of people I can say that about. In fact, there are probably only a handful of people in the World who really know me. And you Turks weren't as sneaky as you think, we knew you were keeping an eye on us all this time. As long as you did nothing to hinder our lives we did not care. However... I'm just... glad to see... you survived."_

 _"!" Tseng was kind of shocked by her genuine words. He had thought she had hated him along with the rest of Shinra and the Turks. But she was smiling at him, actually happy that he hadn't burned with the rest of Shinra. In a way, she saw him as a friend, and he had a feeling that she felt the same way for the rest of the Turks. Aeris could come off too honest or harsh at times, but genuinely was a very maternal and forgiving young woman. Her kindness was special and one of a kind just like she was. Tseng had honestly missed these interactions. "Humph. Me too, Aeris..."_

 _Closing his eyes he began to rest as the three of them put in the Keystone, the action making them sink into the floor in front of the altar._

 _It had taken them to a labyrinth of stairways and doors like a surrealism painting. They all looked around in awe as a spirit of collective hearts looked at them further off._

 _"Words...feelings... So many of them here." Aeris said, closing her eyes and holding her hands in serenity as she listened to the humming._

 _Cid walked up a little passed her to give the place another look around, not seeing the spirit standing in front of him a little further off. "...This place feels weird. It's giving me the heebie jeebies."_

 _Cid shivered a little as the hairs on the back of his head and his arms stood up in a six sense, stiffly walking back over to the group and away from the spirit. Aeris seemed to be just fine with its presence, turning back to Cloud to encourage them to press forward._

 _"...Cloud! I know it's going to be tough, but... Don't give up! We can do it!"_

 _"All right." Cloud nodded as the group continued on through the first door of the many stairways and sets. Unseeingly being guided by the spirit through the right set of doors._

 _It had also lead them to some treasures hidden around the Temple along the way, leading Cid to Trident which was more powerful than his Spear. Eventually it lead them up some sturdy vines to climb up to make it to a treasure room where it revealed itself to them. Cloud and Cid were startled by its presence, but hardened their courage as they approached. It didn't seem to give off any hostility._

 _"Nyum...nyum..."_

 _"Whew! We finally caught up to you." Aeris cheered as she approached the spirit, shocking the other two members in her group that she was so calm around this thing which was practically a ghost. Even at the notion that this thing had been following them and leading them on since they entered the labyrinth. "I'm sorry. You waited for me."_

 _"..." Cloud and Cid waited for her to explained as she finally turned to them._

 _"Those are the spirit bodies of the Ancients. They've been away from their World's Heart for a long time to protect this Temple. Over the many years, they've lost the ability to talk. Actually, they didn't need words from the beginning because there was only one objective for those left in the Temple."_

 _"Objective?" "Bodies?!" Cloud and Cid said at the same, one more concern about one thing that she said than the other parts. Aeris ignored their outburst to turn back to the spirit._

 _"Please, talk to me!" It could no longer speak, but its words and meaning could reach her heart. However, most of it came out as a blurring jumble as the bodies began to split in voice unity. But the emotions still rang out strong. "No good. I don't understand the rest. Are you afraid?"_

 _ **"S...T...Bl...M..."**_

 _"Is it because Sephiroth is in the Temple? Or something else?"_

 _It would not say anymore, but offered them some items to help them on their journey further into the Temple or a place to rest safely in this place away from the other hazards that wondered the Temple. But the others saw no need as they came prepared, but they took it up on its offer on the Materias it had. Climbing down the vines they continued on ahead. Apparently they would have to take more vines down and up to other paths as some of the doors were sealed through Magic._

 _Eventually the spirit had lead them through a pathway inside the Temple that was booby-trapped with rolling stones along the steep path. Eroded pocket openings in the stones making it more of a curved horseshoe was the only way for them to pass without being squashed. It required a lot of well timing, crouching down, and was rather heart racing. But the moment they made it to the end of the pathway the stones had stopped. The trap must have deactivated._

 _"...phew... We did it!" Aeris gasped out in relief, still out of breath from all the heart racing and the running, bending down as she place her hands on her knees while she caught her breath._

 _"Everyone all right? That was rough." Cloud asked looking over at everyone to make sure they were okay._

 _"!" Suddenly Aeris felt a pulse that pulled her towards the halfway point. She felt it, and what she had Sensed alarmed her. "Oh no...Cloud. Come quick!"_

 _She ran back to the cutaway path that lead to a broken column bordered pool. The other two forced to chase after her._

 _"Hurry, this way!" Aeris insisted when they couldn't follow after her fast enough. They had found a Morph Materia by the pool while Aeris circled around to the other side, slightly out of breath again. She could feel the pulsing again as the pool began to light up. Aeris began to explain to them what the pool was. "It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients. No...not knowledge ...consciousness...a living soul... It's trying to say something."_

 _"..." They just watched as Aeris knelled down to get closer to the pool, hearing things that they could not._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She lied down on the ground and pressed her ear into the pool as if to help her hear better. "What? What is it?"_

 _"(Gasp)!" Suddenly Aeris raised on her feet again. "...Danger? An dark...consciousness?...show? You're going to show me?"_

 _Suddenly the light from the pull began to engulf them, they became see-through as images of a the foyer began to surround them. Tseng was looking around, seemly unharmed from the last time they saw him._

 _"What's going on?" Cloud looked around rather alarmed with the situation._

 _"Wait!" Aeris said, insisting that he calm down and pay attention. "Look! It's showing us!"_

 _Suddenly another Turk, a newer one from Aeris's knowledge, showed up. She didn't recognized this short haired blonde female._

 _"Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promise Land in here?" She asked, running up to him, but Tseng just shrugged at her question._

 _"...I wonder. Anyway, we have to report to the President." The young woman nodded and passed Tseng to go fulfill that order. But before leaving, she turned back to Tseng with concern._

 _"Be careful, Tseng."_

 _"Yeah..." Tseng nodded in comply. "Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?"_

 _"Th...Thank you very much." She replied in flutter. "If I may be excused..."_

 _Tseng just smirked and shook his head as she ran off a little faster and less agile than usual. Getting back to the matter at hand, he looked around to find an entrance into the inner Temple._

 _"Is this place holding the key to the Promised Land? No, it can't be..." Tseng said aloud to himself. Suddenly a memory image of Sephiroth passed by them in the astral plain as he made his way into Temple through the darkness. Landing on one foot and bent knee as he held on to Masamune. Catching Tseng by surprise at the sudden feeling of his presence behind him, turning around he got on guard. "Sephiroth!"_

 _"..." Gracefully and at his own pace, Sephiroth rose to his feet again, smirking smugly at Tseng. "So you found the Temple of the Ancients before me. Well done."_

 _"This place...what is it?" Tseng asked, getting a strange vibe of this place in his gut. Something was telling him that this Temple did not hold the key to the Promised Land but held something else..._

 _"A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients... ." Sephiroth honestly answered him. Looking around the place as he basked in its Ancient wisdom. "I am becoming one with the World."_

 _"One with the World?"_

 _Suddenly Sephiroth's heart began to spread into fragments, making his heart there while also in another place. His heart fragments stretching into the astral plain with them but long since a shadow from the past. Echoing an image of action already done by the original._

 _"You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it." Sephiroth grunted as he turned away from Tseng. "All the spirit energy of this World. All its wisdom...knowledge... I will meld with it all. I will become one with it... it will become one with me."_

 _"... You can do that?"_

 _The heart fragment began to laugh at Tseng's idiotic question, as if he truly couldn't even fathom the true capability and power of an Ancient._

 _"Only death awaits you all. But do not fear." Sephiroth said, suddenly rushing toward Tseng before he could even comprehend what was happening and slashed him with Masamune. Mercifully missing any vital organs as he just left Tseng to fall and bleed out laughing while his heart fragment flew off laughing as well. "For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me."_

 _The memory ended and the three of them found themselves back at the pool once again. Alarmed at the things they had seen, Aeris ran back over to the group. But what was most scary about all of it was that it felt like Sephiroth's heart fragment was looking right at her that whole time. As if... seeing her..._

 _"Did you see it?" Aeris asked over to them._

 _"I don't know what the heck I saw but I saw it." Cid replied._

 _"...We should head further inside the Temple. Sephiroth might still be here, right?" Cloud said before determinately declaring without waver. "No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here. I'm taking him out!"_

 _"!" Aeris flinched._

 _"(Clearing Throat) Brat..." Trying to subtly to address the elephant in the room with his head but failing utterly as he gestured toward Aeris. Hinting for Cloud to be more sensitivity about his murder boner for killing the poor girl's husband while she's right there._

 _But Cloud just ignored it as he took the lead to continue on, Aeris turned back to see Sephiroth's heart fragment enter the pool as Cloud and Cid continued on ahead. Cid probably catching up with him to teach him a lesson on manners or two, while Cloud was just rushing to confront Sephiroth and finish him off for what he did to Nibelheim. The spirit had halted their path again, giving them a chance to restock or rest before continuing on._

 _They had continued down the steps to circular room with a pit and many doors that only could be reached by a three point rotating clockwise bridge way. Only two of the points able to reach the pathways. If one were to look at it from a bird's eye view the room would resemble a clock. The room declared itself to be the 'Time Guardian. Ye who seek the knowledge of the Ancients. I control the time, select your path.'_

 _It took them a while to get it right, having to command the clock arms to stop at the right time. Going on a guess to which door would be the right path. Coming in from the 10th door, the chamber had only eleven other doors to choose from so they had a lot to go by. Luckily some of the doors just lead to treasure rooms. At 10:20 Aeris had even found a chest containing an Ancient powerful staff called the Princess Guard, its strength was worthy of being called an Ultimate Weapon especially made for Aeris. She was happy to receive such a gift so closely tied to her Cetra heritage, honored to have such a weapon to fight with. Its Magical enhanced affinity making her more of a powerful force to be reckoned with._

 _Finally at 10:30 they had found the doorway into another chamber filled with many tunnel ways. The Ancients spirit was actually waiting for them at the only entrance way that carved out from the stone wall. Aeris went to check it out after the spirit had fled to the next tunnel over, only for the door not to budge._

 _"Hey! It's locked." Aeris pouted, it was sealed shut. The spirit probably had the only key to get in. But this wasn't the normal dominant spirit in control of the bodies. No, Aeris could Sense that this was an Ancient guard taking control, the one who was purposed with the task of guarding this chamber. "No good. We have to catch it!"_

 _"(Groan)," Cloud sighed out at the idea._

 _"You must be tired." Aeris said out in concern._

 _"Yeah." Cloud honestly answered._

 _"Just hang in there. Someday we'll look back on these hard times and laugh." Aeris said, trying to perk him up. At least he wasn't whining about wanting to go home, that was a win in her book._

 _It took them a while to memorize the doors and pattern he would enter and exit doors, it was frustrating at least. There was a lot of jumping and running around until they caught this guy. When they finally caught up to it, the spirit didn't even drop a key, it just unlocked the door. Finding their way back up the rows of doors was another thorn in the side. But eventually it bared fruit as the room previously locked from the other side revealed to be a room will tales of Ancients' history on the wall._

 _"This is a room of Ancient murals..." Aeris gasped in awe as she looked around. But Cloud didn't seem to care for the history lesson as much as Aeris did. He was kind of spoiling her long sought out search for the truth of her people and what she was._

 _"Where are you!? Sephiroth!" Cloud demanded, roaring out into the room._

 _Sephiroth had instantly responded to the call with heart fragments. Two fragments at first, one echoing a few seconds after the other._

 _"So cold. I am always by your side." The first Sephiroth fragment addressed Aeris, frankly disappointed with her and upset as it started to float away again. "Why did abandon me? We could have come here together. Let alone bring these wretched humans into our sacred Ancestor's Sanctuary. This will never do, Aeris. Come."_

 _The group rushed on after him, heading further into the chamber only to bump into the actual Sephiroth who was looking over the murals._

 _"Splendid." Sephiroth said in awe and fascination to what was depicted on the walls. "A treasure house of knowledge..."_

 _"I don't understand what you're saying!" Cloud growled, his rage began to grow at such an alarming rate that was mostly fueled by Sephiroth's presence in the vicinity. It concerned Aeris about how this unchecked rage was effecting the growing darkness inside Cloud which would most likely fluster in his rage._

 _Sephiroth laughed at Cloud's ignorance and the barreling out of control bitter hatred burning inside his heart. It was like music to his Cetra ears. He flew further into the chamber, making the group give chase like a game of fetch-and-herd. It made him feel like a puppet master pulling on the strings of human puppets, while also a sheep herder as he lead his lost Cetra-sheep-of-a-wife to the right they were destined to take._

 _He laughed as they caught up, leading them to the mural with the blazing celestial object coming down on the Cetras. One female Cetra holding up a Materia as if to hold it at bay._

 _"Look well." Sephiroth insisted._

 _"At what?!"_

 _"At that which adds to the knowledge of... I am becoming one with the World." Sephiroth answered, basking in the glory of the feel of it. The feeling was like a pull that was pulling him everywhere and yet holding him there at the same time. He laughed at Cloud useless attempts of ever understanding of what it would feel like to be a Cetra, what an experience it was to be him right now. The darkness in his heart may give him a taste, but not enough._

 _Sephiroth leaped back, even further into the chamber. Leaning down against the artifact altar at the end of the chamber looking up to the sky as he spoke to his mother to which he had left her head in his own pocket in the Realm of Darkness. Sadly her body had already found its way out, trying to reunite with her head, only for the gateways to the Realm of Darkness to chaotically open and close in any place at its own accord. Forever making it difficult for the headless body to find its way back in to the darkness by a natural door. Her powers were cut in half, she would need the return of her head in order to control the Corridors through the darkness freely. She was left in a conundrum while her son was too business drunk on the power of darkness to notice her predicament, much less care._

 _'...Mother...it's almost time.' Sephiroth called out to her in the darkness. 'Soon...we will become one.'_

 _ **"I rather not. Sharing my powers with you is about the limit I'm willing to go with you, son."**_

 _'I'm going to have to agree with her, that sounds absolutely vile. And I'm pretty sure what you're doing would technically be termed under cheating' Sephiroth's eyes widen in shock along with his mother's as Aeris entered the conversation while crossing her arms and looking sternly at him in the physical plain. "How do you intend to become one with the World?"_

 _'Jelous?' Sephiroth smirked before fully turning to face her. "It's simple. Once the World is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury."_

 _Sephiroth began slashing at the air in his excitement as he looked around the group. His heart fragments making an echo image of his actions as they try to become one with their whole again._

 _"The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury." He began to laugh as he impaled Masamune into the ground as if to hurt the World. The World's Heart was mostly emotionally hurt and shocked that one of its chosen children would try to harm it. Aeris and Sephiroth could hear its heartache ringing in their ears. "...What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the World? Think how much energy would be gathered! Ha ha ha. And at the center of that injury, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine."_

 _"!" Aeris gasped in horror at the intention implied in Sephiroth's words as he pulled Masamune out of the ground and started swinging again._

 _"By merging with all the energy of the World, I will become a new life form, a new existence." Sephiroth chuckled with shaking shoulders as his swings halted. "Melding with the World... I will cease to exist as I am now... Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul."_

 _"An injury powerful enough to destroy the World?" Aeris repeated in horror, taking a single step back. She couldn't believe that Sephiroth would even entertain such a notion. This was their home... "Injure...the World?"_

 _"Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic...Meteor." Sephiroth continued to chuckle._

 _"Sephiroth you can't mean that?! Meteor is a powerful Magic tainted with darkness. Merlin forbid us from ever using it!"_

 _"Merlin doesn't tell me what to do." Sephiroth shot back at her, his chuckling coming to a halt._

 _"It'll never happen!" Cloud barked._

 _"Wake up!" Sephiroth roared at Cloud's pathetic attempts of trying to halt his fate as well as this World's. It was useless._

 _Levitating passed them, over their heads, Sephiroth made his exit from the chamber. Cloud looking around, shocked at how fast he moved, not truly believing that Sephiroth left the place. He was still somewhere inside the Temple._

 _"Where are you?! Sephiroth!" Cloud called out into the room, but received no reply this time. He gave chase. To where? He had no clue._

 _"Wait, Cloud!" Aeris chased after him, Cid following right behind. Cloud didn't seem to go too far as he starred at the mural with Meteor coming down on the World. Most likely the same one that Jenova had brought down with her as she first initially attempted to bring judgment on this tainting World. Cloud began laughing uncontrollably as he stared at the mural._

 _"Cloud! What the heck's wrong with you!" Cid didn't see it, but Aeris could. The darkness inside Cloud's heart was being fluster and flail up uncontrollably. It was beginning to grip him._

 _"Ha ha ha. Black Materia..." Was all Cloud said as he continued to laugh. Aeris gasped in alarm at how Cloud had even come across the knowledge of Black Materia, the only materia that could summon Meteor. "Ha ha ha. Call Meteor..."_

 _"Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!" Aeris called out to him in startled concern as the darkness began to grip his heart. The darkness was a dangerous thing once it took a hold of ones heart. It feeds off the negativity of its host to make it stronger, thinks like anger, jealousy, greed, and hate. It would alter the mind, even the memories of the host in order to boost these emotions until they were all that was there. Eventually it would come to the point were the host would begin to forget who they truly are, or who they were..._

 _Cloud gripped his head as Aeris could literally see Cloud's heart start to fragment as it fought back against the darkness._

 _"I'm... Cloud... How should I?" Cloud said, struggling in pain to get a grip of himself. Suddenly his heart had pushed back the darkness, making Cloud shake away the pain as he finally started to become aware of his surroundings again. The fragments struggling to pull themselves back together with the whole. "...I remember! I remember my way."_

 _"...Cloud." Aeris slightly approached him in concern as he looked at them as if nothing had happened._

 _"Mm? What's wrong? Is something wrong?"_

 _"...It's nothing so don't worry about it." Aeris shook her head, deciding not to address the elephant in the dark. A choice she would later come to regret. She looked to Cid, silently insisting to him to play along. "Right, Cloud! It's nothing."_

 _"Uhh, yeah..." Cid agreed with some reluctance, scratching his head and looking away in awkwardness of the situation. Cloud obviously had some issues he needed to address, but apparently they weren't going to address them right now._

 _"Sephiroth got away." Aeris informed him as that lapse with the darkness must have had an effect on recent memory on the short-term scale. But if it didn't it would at least sound like she was upset at Sephiroth slipping through their fingers._

 _"...Don't worry about it." Cloud tried to reassure to her, before turning back to the mural in contemplation. "I understood what he was saying. So this must be Meteor, right?"_

 _Aeris nodded in confirm as Cid finally made a move to joined along side the group to look at the mural._

 _"That's one heck of a rock to drop down on us." Cid commented, not really foreboding but not exactly humorous about it as well._

 _"...This must be Magic. Just what Sephiroth was saying." Aeris explained, still not fully giving everything away as she turned back to look at the group. "The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It finds small drifting Worlds with its Magic. And then collides with them. This World might get wiped out entirely..."_

 _Suddenly the Temple began to shake and rumble._

 _"Sephiroth?!" Called out in accusing._

 _'Ha ha ha... It is not me.' Sephiroth's voice laughed into their heart, giving them a shiver inside at its dark pull. But he was right, it wasn't him, it was a Red Dragon Heartless. Left behind by the Ancients to protect this Temple's secrets from those whose hearts were filled with darkness. Sephiroth and Cloud sadly most likely being the culprits._

 _It spat out Dark Fire and attacked them with its fangs, claws, and its tail. Ice being its only weakness that did it any true harm. Aeris took the floor with this battle, acting as the head attacker and support fighter as she healed the others from bites, slashes and burns. Eventually they won, but the presence of Sephiroth voice that made an unwanted appearance inside their hearts was gone. Cloud looked around in confusion._

 _"Any sign of Sephiroth?"_

 _"He disappeared." Aeris answered. Honestly answering about his disappearance from his presence in their hearts, but not from the Temple. He was somewhere around the Temple. Maybe not in, but close by._

 _They had lost him during the fight, but at least the fight bore fruit of a powerful Dragon Armlet for the others and a Bahamut Summon materia. This would probably make their future fights much easier. Unfortunately they had been seal in the room, forcing them to look around to try and find a way out. Which had lead them back to the artifact altar which revealed something new to them that wasn't there before. It was as if the Temple itself was trying to tell them something, or at least Aeris..._

 _"What is this?" Cloud pondered aloud as he looked at a see-through miniature version of the Temple floating on top of the altar._

 _"...There's something written on it." Aeris pointed out as she leaned in to get a closer look. It was harder to translate since it was in ancient Cetra tongue. "B.l.a.c.k...M.a.t.e.r.i.a."_

 _"!"_

 _"Black Materia!" Cloud turned to her in surprise._

 _"Hey!... Black Materia." Aeris contemplated at the implication of this artifact before deciding to put their next move up on diplomatic vote. "What should we do?"_

 _"I say we just take the bloody thing." Cid suggested, going for getting the matter over and done with._

 _"Cloud?" Aeris turned to Cloud with a tilted head. Cloud said nothing and just approached the floating object, giving it a shake. Suddenly the Temple began to shake as well._

 _"Hmm..." Aeris crossed her arms in ponder before an idea popped in her head. "Wait a minute. I'll ask!"_

 _"..." She began wondering around, trying to get a better connection to the humming hearts of the Temple._

 _"I don't understand..." Aeris moved around as the light of their hearts slowly flickered. "What? Really?!"_

 _"?"_

 _Pretty soon she made her way back to her traveling party._

 _"They said the Temple itself is the Black Materia." Aeris said to them with awe._

 _"What do they mean?" Cloud asked._

 _"So, this whole building is the Black Materia?" Aeris answered like a question, slightly nervous at how they would react._

 _"This huge Temple? This is the Black Materia!?" Cloud couldn't believe it. "Then no one could take it."_

 _"Hmm, it's pretty hard. You see this is a model of the Temple." Aeris gestured over to the floating artifact behind Cloud with her head for a second before straightening up again. "And inside it is a device which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand."_

 _"So, if we solve the puzzles, the Black Materia will get smaller and smaller and we can take it out?"_

 _"Yes, but there's one thing... You can only answer the puzzles inside the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the Temple."_

 _"I see... the Ancients didn't want dangerous Magic to be taken out of the Temple so easily..."_

 _"Or at all for that matter..." Cid mumbled out, before Cid started to ask aloud what was bugging him. "So Sephiroth can't take it out either, right?"_

 _"No. You saw how he pulled out heart fragments, right? He can easily use one of them to solve the puzzle and return back to him once the materia is in his hand." Aeris answered._

 _"No." Cloud said in defiance to this fact. "We've got to think of a way to get it out. Who knows when Sephiroth will figure this information out. This place isn't safe."_

 _"So what are we going to do?" Aeris asked to Cloud, open to ideas. Because from the way things were looking Sephiroth had the upper hand. Unless one of them were going to sacrifice themselves, but Aeris refused to even consider that as an option. But Cloud just shook his head, he had no idea how they were going to do this. Suddenly the Temple began to shake more aggressively than before and it wasn't because someone touched the puzzle. "What was that?"_

 _"We should go check it out." Cloud suggested, running out of the now open chamber all the way out the rowed tunnel way chamber passed the spirit and into the clock chamber. The time was set to 12:30 and refusing to move. The Time Guardian was bidding them to head to the sealed door behind the twelve o'clock door. Cloud cautiously approached the green still sealed door where the trimmers seemed to be concentrating from, placing a hand on the door. "It's warm..."_

 _They could hear a heartbeat...coming from the door..._

 _Suddenly a roar began to sound with the trimmers, directly coming from the sealed door._

 _"This isn't good..." Cloud anxiously said, getting ready for a fight._

 _Aeris and Cid ran to back away from the door as the roars got louder than the trimmers. Turning around to see that a monstrous Heartless was phasing out from the wall, only to reveal that it WAS the wall._

 _"Cloud... ...behind you." Aeris said quietly, not to startle Cloud so he could slowly make his way over to them._

 _Cloud turned around in alarm and jumped back to them as the Demon Wall Heartless began to fight them, bringing parts of the ceiling down on them in a Cave-In attack. The boulders were doing some real damage to them. Aeris had to constantly keep on the support as the Demon Rush move the Heartless would use to ram into them really did a number on their health. They had even come to the point they were forced to use the rare X-potion to help them out. Limit Breaks were a saving grace. She had to leave it to Cloud and Cid to attack. This was a good time as ever to use their Bahamut Summon. It was a hard fight, but they had come out victorious in the end._

 _At the end of the fight, Sephiroth's Heart Fragment came out the now open door, smirking at their exhaustion and worn out state._

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll take care of the rest." He grinned smugly as he passed them, heading back to the murals chamber._

 _"Sephiroth!" Cloud roared and tried to slash at him with his Buster Sword, but was too exhausted from his previous fight to even lift it all the way._

 _"I'd suggest making your way to the exit." Sephiroth smugly advise with a small chuckle on the end of his breath. Tseng certainly already made his exit, it would be wise if they did the same. "This place will soon be going down soon whether you like it or not."_

 _"Sephiroth!"_

 _"Don't look at me like that, Aeris. This is not our final goodbye." Sephiorth's Fragment said more gently to her as he looked back at her from the corner of his eyes. "I will return to my body shortly..."_

 _"Cloud we have to get out of here!" Aeris insisted to Cloud, gripping his arm to push him towards the door Sephiroth had just came from, the fastest exit route out of the Temple._

 _"But-"_

 _"There's no more time! We have to get out of here before Sephiroth begins solving this place! And I'm not sure he'll wait for us to find our way out before he starts!"_

 _"Tst, damn." Cloud growled through his teeth as he was forced to agree with Aeris and had to make an immediate retreat from the Temple._

 _"Yeah I'm right behind you, pal!" Cid said not needing to be told twice to make a run for it._

 _"..." Aeris was going to run out soon after them but when a strong pull of her heart made her stop at the steps of the green door. She turned back around to look at the fragment of Sephiroth's heart as it continued to make its way towards the Clock Chamber and back to the Murals Chamber. Placing a hand over her heart as she spoke what her heart wanted to say. "Be strong Sephiroth! Please come back to me!"_

 _"!" Sephiroth's Fragment was shocked at her words, almost halting in his step as they made his fragment piece-of-a-heart skip a beat. 'She told me to 'Be strong.' Why does this make me feel so happy?'_

 _The fragment contemplated this fact more as he finally made it to the Murals Chamber, making his way to the puzzle's altar. A small piece of a heart broken off from its darkness, contemplating the notion of its existence and love... such a strange and wondrous World this is. Too bad it couldn't see more of it before it would have to return to the whole again._

 _'I...I am only but a fragment. A piece of the original... But I... She still loves me... She loves every part that is Sephiroth. How? How can this be? Why...?" The fragment pondered and pondered until he actually came face to face with the puzzle that wasn't there when the original was here before. "This must be it. The Ancients sure did a great job making this. I can become one with the World too! I can protect the Worlds as well! Such an embarrassing notion to say aloud..."_

 _The Sephiroth Fragment began to solve the Chamber's puzzle, the Temple began to shake._

 _"There's plenty of fragments Sephiroth can pull off from his heart, but...there's only one me!" The Temple began to shake more violently as the place began to shrank with each part of the puzzle the Fragment solved. "She won't forget me even if another fragment comes along. I think she would love all of us pieces. Humph, she has enough love for it... for Sephiroth...for me... Good bye then. I guess I'll be returning to the Heart shortly..."_

 _..._

 _Aeris and the others watch in astonished horror on the other side of the bridge as the Temple darkened and bolts surrounded it as it began to shrink. Slowly fading out of few as the ground shook until their was nothing left but the bordering wall. Once the shaking had stopped they ran back towards where the Temple once was. Now all that was left was a pit with a pitch black Materia in the center of its depth. They all looked down at the intimidating long drop down as the wind blew around them._

 _"That's the Black Materia..." Cloud confirmed looking down at the Materia._

 _"Yeah no, I'm sitting this one out." Cid shook his head, dropping down with crossed legs and crossed arms as he figuratively put his foot down. "I ain't got the bones to be making that climb down and up again. You guys knock yourselves out, I'll be sittin' here."_

 _Cloud just nodded as he made the climb down, a little faster than Aeris as she was actually climbing down where Cloud was just jumping from rock to rock and sliding his way down the steep drop. Cloud made it to the Black Materia first..._

 _"As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor." Cloud announced reaching for the Materia._

 _"..." Aeris remained silent as she kept the thought to herself. 'Not really. The Materia just makes it easier to focus the Spirit Energy into the Magic's call. He could still summon Meteor, but with a lot more effort.'_

 _"Mm? Can you guys use it?" Cloud asked Aeris as she finally made it down to him._

 _"Nope, we can't use it right now. You need great spiritual power to use it."_

 _"You mean lots of spiritual energy?"_

 _"That's right. One person's power alone won't do it." Aeris explained before pondering aloud the answer as to 'where' exactly. "Somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the World's energy... Oh yeah! The Promised Land!"_

 _"The Promised Land!" Cloud exclaimed, too upset about the matter than what was called for. "No, but..."_

 _"Sephiroth is different. He is an Ancient."_

 _"He shouldn't be able to find the Promise Land." Cloud said bitterly, his emotions were starting to frighten Aeris._

 _"...Ah, but I have." Sephiroth mocked above them, coming from a Dark Corridor just above the square pit from the side next to Cid's, collecting his Heart Fragment from the Black Materia back to him while he was at it. He began to levitate over the pit as he looked down at them. "I'm far more superior than the average Ancient."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Sorry, Aeris, but you know it to be true." He apologetically said to her before bringing his attention harshly back to the rest of the group. "I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future."_

 _The ground began to shake as Sephiroth began to summon the power of darkness from his being, causing the darkness inside Cloud's heart to pulsate._

 _"I won't let you do it! The future is not just yours!" Aeris cried out to Sephiroth, silently pleading to him to stop this madness while it still wasn't too late. Her words almost reached him. But not enough to penetrate through his power hungry drunkenness for the darkness._

 _"Ha, ha, ha... I wonder?" Sephiroth contemplating his capability as he decided to give it a test drive. Using his influence of the darkness he began to pull and take control of the darkness inside Cloud. "Wake up!"_

 _"Ggahh!" Cloud began to grip his head as his heart fragmented again, leaving behind the light fragment inside him while the darkness fluster over the whole, beginning to consume it. "Sh...shut up!"_

 _Cloud fell to his knees, gripping his head as he shook while Sephiroth took his time floating down to them._

 _"The...noise..." Cloud could feel the pulsation of darkness in his heart. It's force knocking Aeris off her feet and crumbled Cloud onto the ground._

 _"There, Cloud...good boy." Sephiroth coed to Cloud on one knee as he held out his hand expectantly._

 _"Wa...aaaa...aaa..." Cloud couldn't control his body anymore as it made its way over to Sephiroth to hand over the Black Materia. The small light fragment of Cloud's heart, only a child begged him to stop as it could only run around and try to call to the whole. 'No! Don't be afraid-!"_

 _It kept calling to him and calling, but to no avail. He gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth._

 _"Well done." Sephiroth smirked proudly to Cloud in praise before flying away again._

 _"No!" Aeris cried out, only for Sephiroth to get away. She could have pursued, but... she wanted to make sure Cloud was okay. That sudden burst of darkness forced from him really did a number on his heart. Getting up to her feet again she walked over and placed a comforting hand on Cloud's back as he knelled on the ground in defeat. "Cloud, are you all right?"_

 _"...I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth?" He couldn't believe he had done that. The darkness inside him was still pulsing. It was eating away at him. Making him unaware of his actions as he reached for Aeris, hugging her middle as he lied on the ground. "Wha...what did I do? Tell me, Aeris."_

 _"Cloud...be strong, OK?" Aeris tried to instill in Cloud as her gentle voice attempted to calm down the raging darkness inside of him._

 _Cloud tried to get back on his feet again, only for the darkness to bring him back down to his knees again as he gripped his head in the splitting headache._

 _"Urrrrrrgh... What have I done!?"_

 _"Cloud...you haven't done anything." Aeris insisted to Cloud, gripping his shoulders as she tried to pull him out of the darkness. "It's not your fault."_

 _Cloud had pushed her away, non-the-gently._

 _"I...I'm-!" Suddenly he began to wale on Aeris, leaving her only able to block his blows from her face with her arms._

 _"Cloud!" Cid roared out in aroused outrage as he rushed his way down the pit. Screw the complaining bones! Rushing behind Cloud, Cid knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head. "Aeris, are you all right!?"_

 _"Thank you Cid..."_

 _..._

 ** _"Everything is white..." Cloud said, floating in a place of blinding white. "What did I do? I don't remember anything... My memory...since when? If everything's a dream, don't wake me."_**

 ** _The blankness began to brighten and fade away into a forest a green with only one opening through the trees that lead to a glowing light off in the distance. He saw Aeris hiding behind one of the trees, popping her head out to look at him. This was a dream, it had to be. Cloud had never been to this place before._**

 ** _"Cloud, can you hear me?" Aeris said, reaching out to his heart through his dream. It has been a long since she had to do this..._**

 ** _"Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened." Cloud said, ashamed of what he had done._**

 ** _"Don't worry about it." Aeris shrugged off as she came from behind the tree._**

 ** _"...I can't help it..."_**

 ** _"Oh..." She quirked her head at him before returning back behind the tree only to pop out from another tree on the other side of the path. "Then, why don't you REALLY worry about it? And let me handle Sephiroth."_**

 ** _She giggle to herself at the thought of dragging Sephiroth home by the ear while he and Cloud pouted to themselves. She slowly faded away only to pop out from behind another tree. Cloud's heart was unstable right now, which was making their connection harder for Aeris to hold on to. She wouldn't be able to hold on to the connection for long, she had to finish up what she had to say soon._**

 ** _"And Cloud, you take care of yourself." She said walking behind the tree she had just come from only to hold on to it as she leaned back to get the last part in. "So you don't have a breakdown, okay?"_**

 ** _This time both her and Cloud floated down from the treetops onto the path. Aeris touching down before him, while Cloud looked around in confusion as to where they were._**

 ** _"What is this place?"_**

 ** _"This forest leads to the City of the Ancients... and is called the Sleeping Forest." Aeris answered, holding her hands behind her back as she looked up to the sky. It was a silent forest. No animals, no wind, no streams... "It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra like me, can do it."_**

 ** _Aeris looked back down, turning around with her back to Cloud as she began to walk away towards the light at the end of the path. But she stop, turning around just to say a few more things to Cloud._**

 ** _"The secret is just up here. At least it should be." She shook her head in thought before placing a closed hand over her heart. "...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something."_**

 ** _"?"_**

 ** _"Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." Aeris said, waving goodbye to him._**

 ** _"Aeris?" Cloud tried to reach out to her but she turned around and walked away back towards the light. Trying to run after her, he only ran in place as she began to run into the light._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Hmm... So she's going to interfere? She'll be a difficult one, don't you think?" Sephiroth hissed at Cloud as he made his way down into the dream as well from the treetops, landing on bent knee. He was still livid with Cloud for that stunt he pulled on Aeris once he left Cloud's darkness unchecked to run on its own. But at the same time, he was hurt that Aeris would continue to evade him and hinder his process of giving them a better future. A chance at godhood to rule over this World and the rest of them as they were meant to. 'Why my love? Why must you keep getting in the way? Why do you keep running away from me?'_**

 ** _"We must stop that girl soon." Sephiroth commanded more than said to Cloud._**

 _..._

 _Aeris had awoken from the dream a little before Sephiroth had showed up, rising up from her bed back at Merlin's house. She had left Cid to drive back Cloud to Nibelheim, where the presence of his friend Tifa could possibly pull him out of his darkness. Cid was a little reluctantly to drive in the same car as Cloud since he now considered him an unstable jerk after the stunt he pulled. But for the sake of Aeris he complied. Aeris had turned into a ball of Light as she transported herself back to Radiant Garden to the safety of Merlin's home where she longed to see Riku again._

 _The journey was tiring both physically and mentally as she took a bed in the spare room in Merlin's house to rest. Coming to terms that the next part of her journey would not be easy, and she would have to do it alone. But...at least she wouldn't have to go alone..._

 _Getting her rest to also reassure Cloud that everything was all right, she had woken up slightly refreshed and determined as she made her way back down to Merlin and her baby._

 _"Merlin..." Aeris called out to him, silently asking for the return of her baby._

 _"You're going...aren't you?" Merlin said disheartened at the task he knew she was most likely about to do. "Is there no other solution to this?"_

 _"It has to be this way. Sephiroth must be stopped. And he's no longer willing to stop himself..." Aeris sadly came to terms with this. "I have to call upon the World's Heart to defend itself..."_

 _"But it's dangerous. You'll be too vulnerable..."_

 _"It's for the good of people's hearts, on this World and the others."_

 _"But Aeris, he could kill you."_

 _"Please give me my baby, Merlin. Please..." Aeris held out her hands towards the baby in his arms._

 _"..." Merlin sighed in much reluctance at what such actions would initiate the start of a chain of actions that could not be taken back once they've been started. But with saddened compliance he handed over Riku to Aeris. And with that Aeris could be on her way._

 _"Thank you, Merlin. I promise this will all be over soon." She said, gently cupping her son in her arms closer to her as she gently swayed and rocked him._

 _"For the better or for the worse. That I am not so sure..."_

 _"With my act, I hope for the better."_

 _..._

 _Aeris walked, keeping Riku and her safe from Heartless. She followed the whispers of the World's Heart, walking its path for days. And on the second day she had come to Bone Village, a town for nature lovers. But through this town laid the path to the Sleeping Forest._

 _At last she had arrived..._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, hey, lady. Lady! Where are you going?" Asked one of the excavators trying to halt her dangerous attempt of entering the Sleeping Forest._

 _"To the City of the Ancients."_

 _"The City of the Ancients? Oh, you must mean the Forgotten City. Legends state that the only way to get to there is through the Sleeping Forest. But you'll never get through there without a Lunar Harp."_

 _"There's no time to look for one. I'll just be on my way." Aeris said walking passed the man towards the entrance to the Sleeping Forest._

 _"You're crazy if you do this, lady. You'll only end up lost, wandering around in circles."_

 _"Thank you but I'll be all right." Aeris said back to him without looking back. The forest seemingly awakening at the entrance of Aeris and Riku, happily unsealing the path to its Cetra children whom it thought it would never be graced with Ancients' presence again. The fog cleared from their path. Aeris was tired, she had been walking for such a long time. But for the sake of her World, her family, and her people she pressed on. Aeris looked down at her sleeping baby in her arms. He had been so good throughout the whole trip, but then again, all of her children were seemingly well mannered for their age. Riku would just have to hold out a little longer while Aeris does what is needed to fix their family. "Don't worry, little one. Soon everything will be just like it use to be. And Papa... Papa will come back home to us..."_

 _Once the Sleeping Forest had awakened it did not take Aeris long to make her way out with Riku to the desolate canyon way towards the City of Ancients. The city was beautiful and yet resembled a fossilized coral reef, a large one at that. Even the ancient homes and buildings of the Cetras looked to be made of colossal cone shells, making the city seem built out of nature. The homes were surprisingly in good condition, as if the Ancients had just been there the day before. If need be, Aeris and Riku could rest in one of these abodes._

 _But for now the place she truly needed to be was further into the city, down the center path in the fork in the road at the front of the city. It lead her to a Cetra building made of a shell unlike the others. Crystal clear water glittered in the pool in front of the building as light shined down on it through the surrounding fossilized trees. She could feel the World's Heart closer here than anywhere else before. This must have been a sacred place..._

 _Walking around the pool, onto the coral-material railed pathway into the building. Aeris had taken the spiral up the building, its inner layout oddly reminded her of a museum's. She had found a Comet materia along the way up which brought back memories... Sephiroth use to love using Comet when they trained with Merlin...he carried that Magic all the way into Soldier that it was his trade mark. It was his favorite spell..._

 _Wiping away the forming tears, she pushed the fond memories to the side and continued on with her task. The path up was a dead end. But of course it was, this place was a spiral she was bound to reach the cutoff point at the top anyway. So if she couldn't go further up then she'd have to go further down. Aeris found crystal-like stairs in the center of the building, bordered by seaweed grass so she had missed it before._

 _Cautiously Aeris had taken the stairs down. There were no railings, no supports. The stairway seemed to stand in the air on their own in a place that looked to be under water where the light broke through, yet they could breath freely. The stairway spiraled widely down around crystallized towers that raised at their own height in this place. This reminded Aeris of a heart's set up. If Aeris didn't know any better she would think she was inside the World's Heart. The beautiful song that it was singing here would suggest this as well._

 _Taking the stairs all the way down she found herself at an altar in the center of the spiral, surrounded by towers that differed from the rest of the city's architectural design. It looked more castle-like, with doors and windows that resembled keyholes. Flattop stone pillars bridged the way to the altar through the deep waters below, darker waters from the clear pools they had come across so far. Hopping her way on the pillars she made her way to the altar. The light shining down gently on it, pointing to the spot she needed to be._

 _"..." Preparing her heart, she gently placed Riku down on the far left of the circular altar making a makeshift bed for Riku out of the many blankets she brought. Once her son was comfortable and safe, and always in eyesight, she began to sit down in the light on her knees and pray into the White Materia wrapped inside her pink ribbon. "Sephiroth. I'm sorry... I'm sorry my voice can no longer reach you. But... I hope that the World's voice can..."_

 _..._

 _'I feel it...' Sephiroth said in his mind as he followed the Sense. 'Aeris is here, ...and so is Riku. I feel it in my heart.'_

 _Sephiroth had followed the light from their hearts which shined brighter together like a beacon telling him wherever they are. Aeris was good at keeping them hidden when the two were apart, but together there was no hiding from Sephiroth. He had followed them through the Sleeping Forest, which had done its best to keep away Sephiroth from the City of the Ancients as it sensed the threatening darkness from within him. But Sephiroth was no mere dweller of this World, he was a Cetra. And what lied ahead was rightfully his to walk in as well. The Sleeping Forest's Confusion could not work on him for long._

 _He had found his way to the City of the Ancients. Awed by its wonder and its presence as a still remaining remnant of his culture; confused and hurt that Aeris had found this place first by the guidance of the World's Heart whereas it said nothing about this piece of history to him; and jealously enraged that Aeris would go to this place without him. They were suppose to be a team. Two lone Ancients in the Worlds with no one to look out for them but each other._

 _'Us Ancients have to stick together. Hmph, some promise. Her words are lies. Why does she keep abandoning me?' Sephiroth hissed as the pain of Aeris constantly running away from him turned into anger. 'I'd best hurry and find Aeris. And rest assured, my little flower girl, I WILL find you.'_

 _He could hear her heart far off on the center path. It was...singing._

 _"Aeris's voice... Coming from there?" Her heart had lead the way right to them. The way was easy enough to get there. But soon he had learned that this same fact made it easier for Cloud and his quick-made ragtag of a party to follow after him. They were a little behind from Cid having to call one of his favorite students from the Royal Academy, Squall, as backup; Cloud actually having to overcome his fears of Sephiroth controlling the darkness inside him again and finding the location of the Sleeping Forest through the description of his dreams; and, having to actually find a Lunar Harp in Bone Village in order to wake up the Sleeping Forest to pass through._

 _Sephiroth found their progress a little slow for his liking. But then again...he didn't want them to come at all. This was his people's city. And these inferior humans dare take their dirty steps into this sacred treasure. But more than that, they had come to take his Aeris away. Those wretched pest would take her away from him and she would go with them. She would always run from him, what he is..._

 _He would never be the same man he was to her in her eyes again. She hated what he had become. Aeris couldn't take the darkness inside of him. It repulsed her. That horrible, weakness of a light that was inside her would always keep her away from him. No matter what he did for her and their family, she would always be out of reach._

 _And he couldn't take that._

 _He couldn't bare losing her. If he couldn't have her by his side in the Realm of Light, then he'd just have her with him forever more in the Lifestream. Once he becomes one with the World's Heart. But he couldn't do it; his heart may be filled with darkness but he couldn't find the will inside himself to dispatch her to the Lifestream. No, he would have to find someone else to do it for him. Someone like the puppet..._

 _He was still furious with Cloud about how he throttled Aeris like that once he had gave Sephiroth the Black Materia. This would be punishment for Cloud, forcing him to eliminate a friend. But also a redemption, giving the failure of a puppet one more chance to do a simple task right._

 _But he would have to do it soon. Aeris was already calling upon the will of the World through the White Materia, and it was starting to stir to the call. Luckily Cloud and his party had already made their way down to the sanctuary, just a few stone jumps from the altar. Cloud had signaled to the others to wait there for him while he retrieved Aeris, much to the reluctance of Cid which Sephiroth could understand and appreciate after Cloud's last outburst with Aeris._

 _"Aeris?" Cloud called to her with curiosity as to what she was doing. She continued to remained knelled down and praying while Riku rested in his make-shift crib to the west side of the altar while she remained on the north. Now was Sephiroth's chance, while Cloud was walking up the altar's stairs._

 _Cloud's mind began to hurt as the darkness in his heart began to boil at Sephiroth's control. Cloud tried to shake it off, but he still approached Aeris, pulling out the Buster Sword while she continued to keep her eyes close in prayer. Sephiroth knew that Aeris knew that Cloud was there, but was confused as to why she didn't do anything to counter or dodge Cloud's rising blade. Cloud rose his blade over his head, bringing it down to strike._

 _"Cloud!" "What the heck are you doing!?" Squall and Cid shouted at Cloud at the same time, halting his blade. His actions making Cid and Squall rush to the altar. Cloud snapped out of it, shaking his head as he jumped back and pointed his blade away from Aeris._

 _"Ugh..." He groaned, pulling himself together as his mind recovered from the Manipulation. "What are you making me do?"_

 _"..." At that, Aeris opened her eyes and looked up at Cloud. There was a gentle smile on her face as she was glad and proud of him that he didn't let the darkness control him. But that smile had done her in. Sephiroth enraged at Aeris giving away her precious smiles to that of a lowly puppet. Precious smiles that belong to him. The puppet had failed at his one job and Aeris was going to run away from 'him' again. She would leave with the puppet. He could not bare that, he would not allow it! Leaping down from his hiding place above with Masamune out, he came down on the altar and impaled Aeris with his blade. "(Gasp, Exhale)!"_

 _It was a clean cut, no blood was spilled on her pretty pink dress. Her eyes widened in shock from the sudden pain as her upper body tilted over. Riku woke up and began to cry at the unsettling sounds. As smoothly as possible, Sephiroth pulled out Masamune from her in the same angle it came in her so as not to cause her more pain. Aeris began to grip her stomach as she fell over, Cloud running over to catch her from hitting the stone. Slowly flipping her over, so as not to joust the wound as he held her up in his arm._

 _"...Aeris." Immediately he began using the measly Cure materia he had to try to keep her alive, her eyes barely staying focused as she looked up at Cloud and the pain making her unable to do more than gasp for air. He couldn't believe Sephiroth would do this. He has struck down many people, some of which Cloud loved and cared about, but he didn't expect this. He couldn't believe Sephiroth would strike down his own wife. "This can't be real!"_

 _"Do not worry. Soon Aeris will become part of the World's energy." Sephiroth said, basking in the energy as he looked up in triumph, waiting for Aeris's heart to return to the World's Heart. "All that is left is to go North. The 'Promise Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There, I will become a new being by uniting with the World's Heart. As will my love-"_

 _"Shut up! The cycle of nature and your stupid plans don't mean a thing to me!" Cloud shouted at Sephiroth over his shoulder as he scooped Aeris up in his arms. Continuing to use Cure as many times as need be in order to keep her alive. His MP and Stamina were draining quickly, but he'd endure through it if it meant keeping Aeris alive. "I've gotta save Aeris."_

 _Cloud began to make a run for it out of this place with Aeris, passing the other two in a rush to get Aeris to emergency help as they finally made it up to the altar._

 _"Ggahh, nhh." Aeris gurgled out through the pain and lump in her throat as she tried to make Cloud stop. He was forgetting something important back there._

 _"Cloud!" Squall made a dash for the altar. Sliding on the stone to duck passed Sephiroth, and the atrocious Heartless he had summoned to take care of the others, as he grabbed the whimpering baby. Jumping down the altar after the others as he joined back with them. Passing Cid easily with his younger durability and strength as he caught up with Cloud, the baby safely secure in his arms. He had thought that showing the baby to his injured mother would help put her mind at ease. And it did, Aeris's gurgling sounds began to relax at the sight of Riku close by, following next to her. He wanted to chew out Cloud for that stunt, but such actions would not be good for the injured woman in his arms. "I'm going to assume that you knew I was going to grab for the baby instead of openly leaving him behind."_

 _"That isn't important now. Aeris's condition is my top priority." Cloud said as they all ran for it up above, Cloud continuously using Cure._

 _"..." Squall had woke up this morning to go assist his Engineer Professor with a Rescue Mission, he was not expecting this._

 _..._

 _At last he did it. He had stopped Aeris's call to the World and had initiated the process of returning Aeris to the World's Heart. Cloud the Puppet may have stalled the process by his attempts at keeping her stable and retreating with her body along with the others instead of engaging him in a misguided rage. Running away from the fight like a coward. But his actions only delayed the inevitable. Soon Aeris will return to the World's Heart and be gone from the Realm of Light as she is now._

 _Aeris will be gone..._

 _"!"_

 _She will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...or get angry..._

 _He would never truly see her again in this realm. He wouldn't be able to smell the floral scent that was hers, or feel, or touch her in the sense of a body. She would just be a Lifestream. Forever apart of him, but no longer right next to him. What would this mean for him? What would this mean for their boys...?_

 _"What about us...what are WE supposed to do?" Sephiroth began to panic as the heartache inside him began to stir, and darkness within him began to feast on his agony like a gluttonous beast. He gripped his heart in torture. "What is this pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!... What...what have I done!?"_

 _..._

 _"Everyone, listen to me." Aeris could hear Cloud's muffled voice clearing out in the darkness as the numbness began to turn into a burning sting on her stomach that seemed to burn through to the back too. "I'm Cloud, now an ex-Soldier, born in Nibelheim."_

 _'An ex-Soldier? What...?'_

 _"I came here to settle up with Sephiroth."_

 _"...Hmm?" Came the voice that Aeris had never heard before until that day at the altar. It must belong to that young man whom grabbed Riku for her while they all made their escape._

 _"I came here of my own free will... Or so I thought." Cloud was beginning to doubt himself. The darkness in his heartless easily feeding on his weakness, no doubt it could easily manipulate his memories in the sorry state he was in. "However... ...To tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself."_

 _'Cloud...'_

 _"...There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If you hadn't stopped me, Aeris might have been..."_

 _"But you didn't..."_

 _"!" They all turned in alarm at the sound of Aeris's voice. She had pulled herself from the darkness, sucked through the pain, and opened her eyes again as she woke up from wound-induced sleep._

 _"You came for me, Cloud. You saved me..." Aeris assured to him as she struggled to sit herself up on the bed. Her pink, jean short jacket had been removed. And her wound had been wrapped up under her dress, meaning that someone had treated her while she was unconscious. Aeris had found herself in a bed inside the Inn of Bone Village. They must have run a long way through the City of Ancients and the Sleeping Forest to get here to save her life. She couldn't thank them enough. Even though she was a little worse for wear and it hurt like the dickens to bend her torso, they were truly her heroes. "Thank you. All of you..."_

 _"But Aeris," Cloud began to looked down in shame at the actions he had almost done to her before Cid and Squall had stopped him. "...There's something inside of me. Something that is not really me."_

 _"Cloud."_

 _"That's why I should quit this journey for revenge. Before I do something terrible." Cloud pointed out the logically but went for the choice in his heart, the choice that was in the heart of darkness. He raised a clinched fist as it shook with 'righteous' rage. "But I am going. He destroyed my hometown, hurt you, Aeris. And is now trying to destroy the world. I'll never forgive...Sephiroth."_

 _"..."_

 _"I...I must go." Cloud said in determination._

 _"...I dunno, kiddo..." Cid said with uncertainly while also scratching the back of his head in awkwardness at having this discussion of taking down Sephiroth while the man's wife was still in the room._

 _"You fought back..."_

 _"Hm?" Cloud said in confusion at Aeris's words._

 _"Even though you're about to break... That's a good sign." Aeris looked over to Cloud, wishing she could reach him to place a hand on his shoulder, but she would settle with a smile. "You'll find your way back. You can fight the darkness and find the 'you' that is you inside your heart on your own. I'm certain of it."_

 _"Aeris?"_

 _"Where is Riku?" Aeris asked, looking around in concern as she hadn't heard his crying since she had woken up. "Where is my son?"_

 _"Right here Miss." Squall said reassuringly to Aeris, bringing her baby over to her whom had tuckered himself out from all the crying._

 _"Riku!" Aeris gently gasped in happiness as she reached out for her baby. Her close presence began to stir him awake as the confusion from before began to make him whimper again as he sought comfort in the warmth of his mother. Aeris cuddled Riku close to her. The sound of his heartbeat next to her putting them both at ease. In sincere joy and gratitude, she looked back up from Riku to Squall. "Thank you, uh..."_

 _"Squall, ma'am. Squall Leonhart, student at the Royal Academy, hopefully a future guard to the kingdom."_

 _"Squall, huh. I'm Aeris. It's nice to meet you." She tilted her head to him in greeting, but the movement from her lower body sent out a jolt of pain through her body. "Ggh!"_

 _"!" "Aeris!" "Don't push yourself, kiddo."_

 _"I'm all right guys. It just stings a little, I'm fine." Aeris assured to them. But then she asked them some questions that she needed to know. "What happened to Sephiroth?"_

 _"Tch." Cloud crossed his arms and turned his head away as he tried to hide his anger and frustration from her._

 _"We left him behind in the City of the Ancients, along with that Heartless he tried to sick on us." Cid answered instead. "We had to get you to a doctor right away."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"My question is how did he find you so easily?" Squall began to question aloud to the others. "From what we heard from the villagers he had made his way into the Sleeping Forest a little after you, and some time before us. He had entered without a Lunar Harp so he should have been wondering in there for days, but somehow he had found his way."_

 _"Almost like a beacon of light guiding him..." Aeris began to contemplate aloud as well. She knew that Sephiroth was following her, she had concealed the light in her heart because of this fact to cover her tracks. And yet somehow he had still found her before the others. She could conceal her light as much as she could, but...there was no way she could dim it down AND her son's. Their presence together as Ancients made the light within their hearts shine like a beacon. Sephiroth would always be able to find them whenever they are together. He would track them down and try to drag them both into the darkness. Both her and Riku. She could not allow this to happen. "..."_

 _"Aeris?" Cloud said in concern as she got out of her bed to stand on her feet, her wound making her wobbly._

 _"Cid, do you have your Gummi ship on you? I'll need it for a bit."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"I'm going to do what I have to do to keep my son safe." Aeris said as she walked over to Cid, holding out a hand for the spare gummi ship that she knew Cid kept in its shrunk form in his jacket's pocket. With a sad determination, she would do what was needed to save Riku from the darkness. "I won't let Riku end up in the same fate as the others..."_

 _..._

 _Sephiroth had curled over from his spot sitting down against one of the back support pillars of the altar. Still within the City of the Ancients as he crumbled over what he had done._

 _"Aeris...my love... I can't believe I snuffed you out from this realm. What's the point of ruling over this pathetic World without you there by my side...?"_

 _But that's when he felt her._

 _"!" She was weakened and badly hurt from the way her heart's light flickered, but she was still alive. "Aeris."_

 _He hadn't removed her from the Realm of Light. He had not stopped her heart. She was still alive, and still there for the taking. His chance of having her at his side again had not gone out the window. All he had to do was bring her into the darkness; along with his boy, Riku. And soon they could be a family again._

 _He had sensed their light by Cloud and his party, to Sephiroth's rage. But he would let this one time slide once since the puppet had saved his flower girl from his rushed ill-thought-out action. But then he grew concerned as he felt their light shoot off from their World and out into the deep space between Worlds._

 _"Aeris, what are you doing?" He reached his darkness out to them, trying to pull them back to him through his dark corridors. But his darkness couldn't move fast enough through the vast space between Worlds, even if the darkness was present out there. Their movement made it hard for him to coordinate with the darkness, so he had to navigate through it instead. But suddenly as if they were never there, Aeris and Riku's hearts' light was gone, disappearing out of thin air. They were gone. Out of his reach once again. "No! NO! Why?! Why must you always slip out of my grasp, Aeris!? Why do you constantly run and hide from me?! Do you despise me that much? What could possible drive you away from me so much- (Gasp)! It's that Cloud puppet, isn't it? He's luring you away from me with his words. Well I'll show him. I'll show him what happens when he takes away from me. He will pay for this!"_

 _..._

 _"!"_

 _"Cloud!" Cid and Squall hollered as a Dark Corridor appeared under Cloud's feet. Dropping him into a darkness with no end, only to disappear as quickly as it appeared. Taking Cloud with it._

 _..._

 _Five years have passed. Radiant Garden began to fall into more turmoil with the loss of its champion. With its hero gone the Heartless began to run a'muck over the lands as they spread unchecked. The people began to grow anxious. Where was their General Sephiroth? Where were their Soldiers?_

 _The records stated that Sephiroth was KIA during the mission in Nibelheim, the content of his AWAL and actions in Nibelheim lost to the public so as not to cause a panic about the sudden turn of the people's hero. Clean up had been a nightmare, but somehow king Ansem had done it, along with any evidence that Sephiroth was still at large._

 _But with Soldier gone, the people of Radiant Garden would need a new guardian to protect them from the Heartless. That's when the rise of new protectors came to be. Squall Leonhart, the honor student rising in the Royal Academy, had left his promising future in the Royal Guard to fulfill his duty to his World by becoming the new force to oppose the Heartless. From what started as only a handful of people only to rise into a full platoon, Squall had pulled together an organization of radical enthusiast bent on protecting their World, from the Heartless and from themselves. He called this organization, Heartless Resistance. He was young, but they could see the fire in his eyes and the determination to save his homeworld. He had a lion's heart that effortlessly drew people to him and the cause, enough so that the rising eco-terrorist group of AVALANCHE had changed their radical tactics and merge with Heartless Resistance to support their similar cause._

 _Tifa whom had joined AVALANCHE after her recovery from Nibelheim had come along again with the merger. The eco-terrorist were safe from possible arrest and AVALANCHE disappeared from existence and all existing leads to them went cold. That was when Aeris met Tifa again. Tifa had been unconscious when Aeris and Master Zangan dragged her and Cloud down from Mt. Nibel's reactor and Aeris had already left before Tifa regained consciousness so they never properly met and Tifa didn't remember her. But Aeris didn't mind, it was like they were getting a fresh start this way. Tifa was a kind girl, but still a little bitter about what had happened five years ago and at times she was slightly selfish, but even so she was still a good person._

 _Aeris had joined up with Squall and his band of Heartless Resistance, along with Cid, to give them all the help that she could give. Her powers had come in handy at supporting the team and keeping the Heartless from re-spawning. But she had always kept on the move, not staying at one place for a long time. And the team had always wondered why Aeris longed to be on time with her sleeping schedule. She was not lazy, most certainly not that. And she was plenty energetic when calling it a night so she wasn't tired. She tended to overwork herself, but not to the point of exhaustion from what they observed. She just... longed to dream. Cid and Squall worried that this was a form of depression from losing everything and everyone close to her. She was sad, no amount of smiles and good cheer could hide that, but...it wasn't an overbearing sadness. It certainly didn't cripple her; in fact, it pushed her harder to keep going. She desired to changed things back to the way they were. She would search for her lost family, and she would find them._

 _Taking care of the Heartless to ensure that they don't plunge her World into darkness was the first step in getting her family back. But the Heartless were not making this easy for her. They were feeding off the anxiety of the people and taking advantage of their fears. It had come to the point that the proud lands of Wutai had fallen to its own fears. The people were so scared of the closing in Heartless and lack of faith in their new protectors that their fears gave the Heartless the power to overrun the land. The village of Wutai was plunged into the Realm of Darkness and all its inhabitants could do was scream and fall into a deep sleep as their bodies left the Realm of Light._

 _This was no longer a Resistance mission against the Heartless, this was a rescue mission._

 _Members of the Heartless Resistance squabbled around finding whomever they could save in Wutai without falling into the darkness themselves. Aeris could only save a handful that hadn't already sank too deep into the darkness. But sad was the day when she stormed through the sinking Wutai palace to save its people's chief bloodline only to rescue just the princess. Little Yuffie cried in Aeris's arms as they, the members of the Heartless Resistance, and the surviving people of Wutai watched as their city plunged into the sinking tar of darkness. This form of attack had never been seen before on their World. The Heartless had devoured a whole city in darkness..._

 _The remaining people of Wutai silently wept for their lost home and loved ones while the little princess whimpered and shook in Aeris's arms. Her head resting on Aeris's shoulder while her tiny arms wrapped as far around Aeris's neck as they could reach._

 _"Aw Yuffie, easy, easy." Aeris shush to Yuffie in comfort, patting her shaking back while resting her head on top of Yuffie's._

 _"It's all gone...their all gone..." She whimpered out, still crying._

 _"Shh, shh. I'm here, you're still here, we can get them back." Aeris assured to Yuffie. "As long as we're still here, we can beat the darkness."_

 _"(Sniffle)..."_

 _"C'mon. We can't stay here." Squall said over to the two of them, signaling for everyone to start heading out to a safer area away from the still boiling darkness. Right now, their priority was to secure the safety and well-being of the refugees of Wutai._

 _"Right." Aeris nodded, turning around to head out with the others, when suddenly she felt a heart starting to rise from a boiling burst in the darkness. "(Gasp)!"_

 _She turned around, covering her back from exposure while also protectively shielding Yuffie away. Something began to rise from the darkness...a back...with a large sword strapped to it. Soon the darkness began to slide off of the body that was crawling out of the darkness onto the grassland. Dark tar began to reveal a purple Soldier uniform...and give way to spiky gold hair._

 _"(Gasp)! Cloud!" Aeris and immediately handed Yuffie over to Squall whom had returned at Aeris initial outburst. She ran to the edge of the darkness, sliding down into the dip to help pull out the crawling individual, beaten down and looking worse for wear._

 _"Aeris, get back!" Squall called to her in alarm as she got too close to the edge of the darkness and the being crawling out of it whom struggled to touch solid land again. "Aeris!"_

 _But Aeris ignored his warning and reached her arms out to grab the back shirt of Cloud to help dragged him out of the darkness. He was heavy and weighed down by the darkness, both of them were out of breath by the struggle. Aeris had helped pulled Cloud out of the darkness as far as she could, but their was no way she'd be able to drag him out of the dip on her own. "Help me! Cloud's still alive!"_

 _Squall had put Yuffie down to rush over to Aeris with a few others to help pull Cloud out and over to safety. Cloud's Soldier infantry armor was nowhere do be found as he dawned a strangely dyed 1st Class Soldier uniform instead with the exception of one shoulder guard and his boots. He was exhausted and weak from his time in the darkness, but Aeris could sense that it was so much more than that. In his gloved hand, she could see him holding something tightly in his grip as if it was too precious to let go and lose to the darkness again. As she saw some of its dark glow escape from between Cloud's fingers, she recognized the source as the Black Materia._

 _... Meanwhile in a pocket within the Realm of Darkness ..._

 _"!" So Cloud escaped, along with the Black Materia as well. "..."_

 _No matter. It was only a matter of time before the Black Materia would fall into his clutches again. The puppet would make sure of that. This time the puppet would definitely fall under his command. During his time in the Realm of Darkness, Sephiroth had grabbed a few things from the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim to make sure Cloud fell better in line to his control. A little Mako immersing tube here, an injection of Jenova cells there, and Cloud was practically as good as a puppet could get. By definition and process he was now technically a 1st Class Soldier, just like Cloud had wanted all along since he joined Soldier. Sephiroth even changed his Infantryman uniform for a 1st Class Soldier uniform for such an occasion. However, the Mako immersing had a huge side-effect on Cloud, one of which was the reason he would never qualify for 1st Class Soldier to begin with. His body could not take the amount of Mako energy that was being forcibly absorbed into his body, creating a Mako Poisoning effect on Cloud. His mind and heart became numb as he became Mako Addicted, the Cloud that once 'was' was now lost to the labyrinth of his own crumbling heart. It was deliciously cruel. There was nothing better for Sephiroth than a revenge plan that was left to build up for years before it erupts into satisfying devastating destruction._

 _And yet somehow...he had pulled himself together enough to break out of his Mako Immersion Tube; grabbed the Black Materia while his memory and mind were still whack and foggy; and, find a way out of the Realm of Darkness through the first chaotic door opening he could find._

 _He was lucky the door pocket actually led back to Radiant Garden and not somewhere else. Cloud seemed to be full of unexpected surprises. Ones that Sephiroth hoped to bank in on in the future._

 _ **"Remember, don't force it, let the power flow through you."**_

 _"..." Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to see his mother, Jenova, teaching his sons how to coat their Magic in darkness. For a being that was nothing more than a head being held by a Guardian Heartless, she was rather good with kids. Cold, harsh, and at times unsympathetic; but still, a good teacher. Kadaj seemed to struggle the hardest with it, but out of all of them he showed the most potential. The separation from his mother, stress of a new environment, and his young age was most likely playing the roll at holding him back. But in time those flaws would pass. The darkness had a tendency of breaking such weakness from ones heart._

 ** _"Kadaj you have to pull harder once you let it out or it'll turn on you. The darkness bows to no one it deems weaker than it. Do you want to die by that weakness?!"_**

 _"I'm sorry! I'll try harder J Mother!"_

 ** _"What was that?" Jenova grunted with a twitch in her brow at the odd nickname._**

 _"I-it's what we decided to call you." Kadaj said in nervous fright that he had displeased Jenova whom was now starting to become the mother figure in their world through their time in the Realm of Darkness. They had felt like they were forgetting something important deep within their hearts, but the darkness made all memories and doubts that didn't benefit its growth fade away. Just like it was slowly doing to them. "I-is that okay?"_

 _ **"..." Jenova just stared at them as they fidgeted around in nervousness. So the darkness was already starting to consume the memories of their mother from them through nervousness and fears of abandonment. Jenova had expected this to start happening, but not so soon. Such deterioration of mind and thoughts from the heart's pull was great for their growth in the darkness, but not for them in individuality. Eventually the darkness would corrode away any memory or feelings that would hinder its growth within them, such as memories and feelings of love, hope, and happiness. Eating off of their negative emotions until it formed them into nothing more than the perfect puppets for its bidding if they kept down this initial path. But this was also a step in their growth. She would let them continue on the course they were going until they found their own pathway out. "Call me what you will."**_

 _"!" Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz's eyes widened and sparkled in delight at acceptance. An emotion that would not live long in this realm. Soon all light would be lost to darkness._

 _It was only a matter of time._

 _..._

 _"Ugh-ah... huh?" Cloud came to in a place that wasn't covered in never ending darkness anymore. The light caught his sensitive eyes off guard as the colors in the room burned and blurred his vision with watering eyes. But with the watering came a spark that returned to his eyes, a sense of hope that was lost in his time in the darkness. He had almost forgotten how warm the Realm of Light felt on his skin. "Where am I...?"_

 _"(Gasp), Cloud! You're awake." Came the relieved voice of his old... friend? She was wearing a short, white, sleeveless t-shirt and black short-shorts that were held up by suspenders. Her face had lost the rest of her baby fat, along with her cowgirl hat, but the tear-drop earrings were still there. She had grown up, both in body and in hair. "Cloud, it's me. Can you remember me?"_

 _"Tifa...?"_

 _"Yes, that's right!" She smiled in joyed at the news. "_ _Long time no see, Cloud."_

 _"It would seem that the darkness hasn't completely weared down on his mind during his long duration within its grasp." Added in Nanaki, walking over from his resting spot where he guarded over Cloud only to rest in the center of the back wall of the room. It would seem that the place was set up as 3 bed, 1 room Inn arrangement. The place was comfy but still lacked the subtle touches of a homey-feel._

 _Did that dog-cat just talk?_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Nanaki, though some people call me Red XIII." Nanaki introduced himself with a bow to his head in greeting. "I joined AVALANCHE with Tifa once the Heartless starting uprising beyond the balance to join the fight. Tifa told me about you. Though there is still so much to be craved to know."_

 _"What do you mean? Wait. How long have I been in the darkness?" Cloud asked the early statement from before finally hitting home with him._

 _"Five years." Nanaki said blatantly with no subtlety nor care to the guy who just lost 5 years of his life to the darkness._

 _"!" Five years? He's been gone for five years?! The aging process should have stopped in the Realm of Darkness, but the pocket dimension in it that Sephiroth had manifested continued the natural time-flow. Most likely to continue the growth of his spawns so that they could become of use in the future. He looked down at his hands to see that they have grown from his time in the darkness, his muscles were more toned. He was stronger now, and yet so different. Something about him was off... he could hardly recognized himself anymore. "All that time... Wasted."_

 _"Cloud, can you remember anything? About our childhood in Nibelheim? About your time after leaving to join Soldier? Anything at all?" Tifa asked, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder as she bent over to meet his eye level. She was trying to coax some of his memories back to him to help return himself back to normal from the darkness' fog._

 _"I remember our promise... I remember my mother... Ggh!" Cloud head began to hurt, like it was splitting in two. He gripped his head and shook a little from the ringing in his skull. "I remember leaving to join Soldier. I made...1st Class. I was a 1st Cloud Soldier. I remember him. I remember...Sephiroth!"_

 _"!" Both Tifa and Nanki's eyes widened in surprise._

 _"Please, Cloud, can you remember anything else about him?! About what he's done, what he's doing, or where he's going?!" Tifa pleaded, worried about the pain it looked to be causing Cloud trying to force back the memories, but she wanted answers and some form of vengeance more._

 _"I remember going on missions together with him. I remember our last mission together in Nibelheim to investigate the Old Reactor Construction Site. I remember you being our guide up Mt. Nibel."_

 _"!" Tifa did her best to hold back the gasp at Cloud's false information. She clearly remembered him not being there and yet he somehow recapped all the detail as if he indeed was there. She remained quiet not interrupting as he continued his story. He was her best, if not her only, chance of filling in the holes in the gaps of her memories around the events that she wasn't there for that led to the horrible day._

 _"We returned to Nibelheim. Sephiroth confined himself to the Inn. He didn't even try to talk to me."_

 _"Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?" Tifa clearly remembered Sephiroth rushing out of the town to return home after raiding the old Shinra mansion. But she didn't want to contradict Cloud. Something about him didn't seem to be fully there. She didn't want to shatter what part of him that he had somehow paste back together in his heart. It could possible destroy what was left of him._

 _"We found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim."_

 _"The village used to call it the Shinra mansion."_

 _"Long ago, people from Shinra used to live in that mansion..." Cloud continued on with his story. To where Sephiroth was lost in the Research; learning the truth about his origins; and, his fall into madness as he destroyed Nibelheim and headed for the unfinished Reactor to reunite with his mother, Jenova. Even to the part where Tifa charged at Sephiroth and he cut her down, and Cloud came and carried off her of the stairs and away from the danger. But as Cloud got to the part where he confronted Sephiroth... "...and that's the end of my story."_

 _"Wait, that's it? No more?" Tifa asked in confusion after staying quieting for so long._

 _"...I don't remember."_

 _"What happened to Sephiroth?"_

 _"In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him."_

 _"The Official records state Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper." Tifa added in before pondering a thought out loud. "But the King has influence over the newspapers, so you can't rely on that."_

 _"He made his appearance again when Cid, Aeris, and I made our way to the Temple of the Ancients to see what he was scheming. We found out about Meteor and how he was planning to summon it with the Black Materia to injure the World enough for him to become one with its Mako Energy to enter into some for of godhood, or kinghood; I don't know, it hardly made any sense to me. But with a powerful Magic like Meteor he could destroy the World." Cloud continued on. "We had finally solved the puzzle of the Temple and retrieved the Black Materia. But...I gave it to him."_

 _"!"_

 _"Somehow he took control of my body and I gave it to him!" Cloud began to shook unable to accept his past actions, his head hurting from the shame and feeling of failure. He gripped it and shook around as he continued to remember. "Aeris tried to counter his attempt of using the Black Materia with the power of the White Materia and ran to the Forgotten City of the Ancients to do so. But when we finally caught up to her... he stabbed her. He impaled his own wife with Masamune! What kind of monster...?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"We had to rush Aeris to medical help. We saved her life, but... after that everything went dark. I fell into darkness. Trapped in its cold clutch, only to come to in a Mako Immersion Tube. I broke out, looked for a way to escape, and found this..." Cloud said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the Black Materia._ _"We still have a chance. We got the Black Materia back before Sephiroth used it."_

 _"But how? How did you get it back from him?"_

 _"I don't know. I don't quite remember. I don't even remember if he was guarding it or where I was when I found it. But..." Cloud continued, lowering his head as he looked down at his hands. "...I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened. I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?"_

 _"...I'm alive, too." Tifa added in, finding it strange and almost making her guilt driven that out of everyone he had killed in Nibelheim he hadn't cut her down to kill._

 _"A lot of this doesn't make sense. What about Jenova. I didn't see her in the Realm of Darkness. And Sephiroth didn't have her head with him back at the Temple or the Forgotten City. Where could she be?" Cloud pondered aloud, mostly to himself. "Che, damn. None of this makes sense."_

 _"..."_

 _"Let's get moving. I remember during our encounter at the Forgotten City of the Ancients him saying something about all that was left was going North, over the snowy fields." Cloud started to remember, hopping out of his bed with drive. "He must be heading passed the Icicle Inn to the mountain's_ _ravine's Mako Spring._ _Let's go!"_

 _"..." Tifa stayed quiet for a moment as she watched Cloud re-strap the Buster Sword back on his back and as he turned his back to head out the room. She called to him as he was about to make his way to the door. "Cloud?"_

 _"?" He turned back around, at her call, to face her._

 _"How bad was I after Sephiroth stabbed me?" She wanted to know if he was lying about ever being there. But the sadness in his eyes spoke of no falsehood as he lowered his head._

 _"I though you were a goner. ...I was so sad."_

 _"..." She lowered her head too, ashamed for another reason. Ashamed that she couldn't fully believe what Cloud was telling her, and that she also didn't want him to be told he was wrong. So putting on a tough face, she looked into Cloud's eyes a the determination in hers that told him that she was coming along too. "Let's go."_

 _Cloud nodded and started to walk out of the room again, with Tifa close behind him._

 _Further back in the room, Nanaki still remained in his place. His tail swishing lazily back and forth from time to time._

 _"What a fascinating story..." He said with a grin, taking it all in as an interesting storytelling. He would follow, if not for the sake of this World, then to see how it ends._

 _Further down in the opposite hallway, Aeris remained hidden behind the wall as Cloud and Tifa made their way down the stairs to the 1st Floor of the building. Her light energy kept conceal so as not to give away her presence. She had been close to the door once she had sense Cloud had waken up and decided to listen to Cloud's story. She would have gone in, she wanted to go in to see how he was doing, but... She felt a darkness in his heart. One that clearly felt like Sephiroth's. She could no longer be around Cloud for the sake of staying hidden from Sephiroth. Sephiroth's darkness had planted itself deeply inside Cloud's cracked heart. A cracked that was damaging Cloud's broken heart, soon to shatter. She wanted to help him, truly she did. Aeris wanted to help bring Cloud out of the darkness. But she couldn't. Cloud was just going to have to find his own way out with his own strength and the others'. She couldn't go near him; he could see through Cloud's eyes..._

 _..._

 _Aeris had made her way back to the Heartless Resistance Base of Operation, one of which was in the humble abode of Wizard Merlin, some time after Cloud and his party had left a safe distance from the Inn room he was staying in. Many of the Wutai refugees were being sheltered at the Radiant Garden's Inns, curtsy of the King._

 _This Heartless attack was on a scale the likes of which their World hasn't seen before, nor fully prepared for. A traveling wagon; a small group of people; at the worst on record, a house. But king Ansem, nor the people of Radiant Garden's World have ever seen a whole city taken by the darkness before. This power the darkness had was frightening, and the Sage King along with his legion of brilliant minds immediately began to investigate this phenomenally. Hollow Bastion Castle had been locked off from the pupil as the King and his researchers began to find a way to counteract the Heartless through the means of experimentation and anatomy breakdown of captured Heartless. The King would not be disturbed until him and his team found some answers. The doors to the Castle hardly if ever opened anymore, and the people no longer saw their beloved Sage King leave its walls. Pretty soon king Ansem the Wise will become king Ansem the Recluse._

 _Many of the Wutai refugees stayed at the Inns until they were found a permanent residence. All except for one little Wutai. King Ansem had immediately opened up the Castle doors for the remaining royal Wutai bloodline to stay in Hollow Bastion. But the little Wutai princess seemed to stall at taking king Ansem up on his offer and preferred to stay among the rooms in the Heartless Resistance Headquarters._

 _"I can't believe this." Aeris came into Merlin's house to see princess Yuffie pouting before running at Squall, swinging her little arms at him. Squall held her back with just an outstretched hand as she swung in the air missing him due to his height advantage. She tended to like to spar with the members to show off her stuff, and ended up being a sore loser when she lost. Just like old times. So there she was pouting and swinging while Squall let an apathetic sigh while being mindful not to harm the little princess. "You spikey-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!"_

 _"Not interested." Squall said flatly._

 _"C'mon... What's the matter? You're pretty scared of me, huh?!"_

 _"Petrified..." Squall said, sparing her pride. She was just going to lose again and probably get herself hurt trying to prove him wrong so he just decided to play along._

 _"Hmm, just as I though. What do you expect with my skills?" Yuffie smirked, jumping back into a hero pose with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out. "I guess I'll go easy on you this one time. I shouldn't be sweat'n on the little guys when I've got bigger fish to spar with at Hollow Bastion Castle."_

 _"I'm sure the King will feel more at ease with someone with your skills in the Castle."_

 _"Oh you're leaving, Yuffie? Well... the best of luck to you. I hope you'll be very happy in Hollow Bastion." Aeris said, finally announcing her return. It's true Yuffie would have more luxury and the prestige she deserves as the surviving heir to the Wutai Chief bloodline. But sadly, she was going to miss having the little ninja wandering around their headquarters._

 _"Uhh, right. Good luck to you guys, too. If you feel up to it, we can go another around. Later!" She said, walking passed Aeris to head to the door. But she turned around at the door frame to call for their attention. "I'm gonna leave! I mean it!"_

 _Clearly she was stalling._

 _Squall was going to just let her go ahead and go, for her own good. But the pleading look of puppy-dog eyes she was giving him, along with Aeris's silent nudging, forced him to do otherwise. With a exasperated sigh and a hand running down his brown mane, Squall called Yuffie back._

 _"Wait a second."_

 _Yuffie was instantly back in front of him with a proud look on her face. The puppy-dog eyes long gone, replaced by smugness and a deep pride._

 _"What is it, you still have somethin' for me?"_

 _"Uhh."_

 _"...Hmmm. So is that it? I know you want my help because I'm so good!" Yuffie said, volunteering herself into the ranks of the Heartless Resistance. She would be its youngest member, and nobody would say she couldn't join otherwise. "You want me to go with you?"_

 _"..." 'You kiddin?' is what Squall wanted to say, Cid was giving him a look from the corner of his eyes from his spot sitting by the wall saying that he wanted to say the same thing. But Aeris was still nudging him with her gentle but stern eyes, and it was hard to say no to Aeris. "That's right."_

 _"Heh heh...thought so. You put me in a spot. Hmm, what should I do?" Yuffie said smugly, playing it off as if she wasn't the one hinting around about wanting to join them._

 _"You can always say no, darn pipsqueak." Cid mumble, rolling his eyes away, but Yuffie ignored him._

 _"But, if you want me that bad, I can't refuse... All right! I'll go with you!" Yuffie said, doing poorly to hide her excitement as she pumped her little fist over her heart. Aeris could see Yuffie's heart's wish to defeat the Heartless and return Wutai and its people to the traditional glory it once was. "You can count on me! I'm on your side!"_

 _..._

 _Cloud and his party were making their way back from Nibelheim. Shocked by the sight of seeing Nibelheim rise up from the ashes of its demise anew as if nothing had happened. People they've never seen before occupied the Town, saying that they have lived their all their lives and denied everything about the Town ever burning down. Tifa had never returned to her hometown after escaping with Master Zangan and never looked back; afraid of what memories and nightmares would arise from gazing upon its rubble again. And Cloud was trapped in the Realm of Darkness for 5 years so both of them had no idea what was going on._

 _Apparently King Ansem had rebuild the Town to its exact look, and hired a troupe of actors to play as the Townsfolk so as cover up the actions of Sephiroth from the rest of the Kingdom. The last thing the people needed in these dark times was the tarnish of their beloved hero._

 _Cloud found it emotionally unsettling to see another person living in the house that his mother raised him in, openly lying to Cloud's face about living there their whole life. But they didn't have time for this. They needed to get passed Mt. Nibel to make their way North to put an end to Sephiroth. He had once told Cloud that he was heading North to fulfill his destiny. From what that said on the map, that was further passed Icicle Inn into the cold mountains. The quickest way was to cut through the Forgotten City of the Ancients. Cloud knew the way, and Tifa and Red XIII gladly followed him. One out of vengeance; the other out of curiosity._

 _However, it was passed the City of the Ancients, through its cavern cliff way that they ran into trouble._

 _"!" Cloud drew his Buster Sword, ready for a fight as two one-winged Genesis Copies flew down and blocked their progressing path. "Not again!"_

 _As Cloud and them were about to engage the Copies, Genesis came down behind them. Slightly kicking Cloud in the back of his head to push him off his feet and gain Cloud's attention as he blocked their back-way tracks. Cloud had turned to Genesis, which wasn't a good idea. He left his back exposed to the Copies, each one of them rushing him. They grabbed him and held Cloud down by his arms._

 _"Get off me!"_

 _"Cloud!" Tifa cried, she was going to Cloud's aid with Red XIII when Genesis pushed them back and out of the way with the force of his raw Magic power. The blast had knocked them both hard into the side cavern wall; the breath knocked out of them and their head discombobulated from the blow._

 _"Ow, my hair! Stop pulling!" Cloud growled at the Copies as they grabbed on to his golden spikes to force him to look up at Genesis as he approached._

 _"When the war of the beasts brings about the world 's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis had deteriorated much more greatly than the last time Cloud had seen him. His hair and skin no longer held any color and his wing was a dull gray as the derogation was also effecting his cloths. In his hand was a Borona White; and in his Copies was a chunk of strands of Cloud's hair._

 _"That's my hair!"_

 _"You were a test subject in Sephiroth's new experiment. A modified version of Jenova's power runs through you." Genesis explained, already sensing the changes and familiarity of Cloud the moment he stepped back from the Realm of Darkness. Sephiroth has been busy, and Genesis would be there to collect from his work._

 _"What?" Cloud didn't understand what he was talking about. Genesis didn't deem his lack of understanding worthy of an answer and gave a signaled command to his Copies. The one holding Cloud's hair began to eat it... "No way...he just ate my hair!"_

 _"Your cells will be my gift of the goddess... The degradation will cease."_

 _"!" Cloud forced his way out of the Copies grip and onto his feet again. They didn't seem to put up much of a fight anymore, they got what they wanted. "You...are twisted."_

 _"The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded." Genesis commanded over to his Copies, passed Cloud._

 _"You're the monster!"_

 _"..." Genesis didn't rebuke or confirm his claim. He just sought the comfort of LOVELESS, turning around and walked away. Cloud followed after him, only for him to fly off with one of his Copies. "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."_

 _The one Copy that had eaten the hair began to choke in agony. The hair was doing something to him, he began to change. Cloud watched as the Copy turned into a Flying Heartless monster. Two wings now, his appearance now more bird-talon, dragon-like and a little bit metallic looking. Tifa and Red XIII had come to around the ending point of the transformation to help Cloud out._

 _They had dispatched the Copy, sending the original heart back to the World's Heart while the fragment heart returned to its original owner. Leaving behind nothing but so many unanswered questions for Cloud. And a disturbing thought of 'was he like one of those wretched things?'_

 _'Ha, ha, ha... Stop acting as if you're sad. And there's no need to act as if you're angry either. Because, Cloud... You are... **Because, you are...a puppet.** ' Cloud could hear Sephiroth's voice inside his heart calling to him in his woes._

 _"I'm...a puppet?"_

 _"Cloud?" Tifa asked in concern._

 _"Tifa...what do I do?" Cloud asked sadly, slowly turning to face her. "Tell me..."_

 _"..." She couldn't answer him..._

 _..._

 _Some time had passed and Aeris was investigating a lead. She had heard some rumors going around of Angeal sightings around Gongaga, the place where Zack had once told her was his hometown. She didn't want Heartless Resistance getting involved in this, seeing as this was a personal matter, so she went alone to check it out._

 _But her search had proved to be fruitful. She had spotted Angeal further on the outskirts of the Village and followed after him. He was clearly leading her, but she would take her chances of this being a trap. She needed answers and she couldn't afford to lose him, if not for her own need for his information than for Sephiroth's sake._

 _She had already bumped into Heartless along the way, but she was clearly sure that they weren't part of Angeal's labyrinth plan. Although it was unlike Angeal to leave a person to fend for themselves, much less a woman. Something must be wrong..._

 _She had found him inside the remains of an old Mako Reactor. This was one of the rare ones that made it past the construction stage. Shinra had still tried to go through with the Mako Energy Project regardless of the incomplete theoretical stage that Aeris kept resetting on them, torpedoing in all guns half-cocked to try and stumble upon something. Or at least to make some form a profit after all those postponing and drawbacks. But their half-heartiness had backfired and the Reactor had a major explosion, poisoning the area around it with excess Mako that would take decades to recover from. This was the action to cause Shinra to finally drop the Mako Energy Project, more like forced to since the King got involved._

 _He was inside the remaining Reactor structure, Mako poisoning long gone but the land still recovering. He was sitting on the ground, supporting himself up on one arm, slightly out of breath._

 _"It's been a long time, Aeris..."_

 _"So what happened?" Aeris asked, referring to the Heartless she bumped into along the way that he flew passed. "That thing wasn't so tough."_

 _"I can't fight like a 1st." Angeal admitted with a melancholy smirk. "I'm just an Angeal copy."_

 _"Copy?" Aeris gasped. She thought all of the Angeal copies were wiped out. And this one had more Angeal characteristics about him, besides from his looks, that she couldn't believe he wasn't Angeal. Although Sephiroth had told her a long time ago that Angeal was dead, she had hoped..._

 _The 'Copy' got back on his feet again._

 _"It's Lazard." The Angeal copy introduced himself, or in this case revealed his true identity._

 _"!" Aeris could hardly believe it. She could barely recognized him. Not in the obvious physical change, but in the changes of the heart. His heart had fused so much with Angeal's heart fragment that they had become one and the same. The fact that both people had similar character beliefs made the fusion much more sound. So Angeal had truly returned to the World. Only the fragments of him remained in the Realm of Light. But even so, Angeal may be gone but Lazard still had some answers. "So, you're the one who helped Hollander and funded his research? Why would you do such a thing?"_

 _"To exact my revenge, I needed Hollander." Lazard answered as he bent a knee to rest an arm on as he sat back down while Aeris moved to stand beside him._

 _"You really chose the wrong friends, didn't you?" Aeris lightly teased to ease up the tension building up around them._

 _"I agree." Lazard waved off. "I never dreamed I'd be turned into an Angeal copy."_

 _"Well, just be happy you're linked to Project G." Being a Angeal copy he wouldn't deteriorate at a faster rate like Genesis copies did. He was deteriorating, however it's been nearly 5 years and his graying wasn't as bad as Genesis's._

 _"It's a strange feeling..." Lazard admitted._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"The lust for vengeance that had so consumed my life is all but gone now." Lazard looked at his clinched fist that he couldn't hold for long, it opened up to a passive palm. "In its place...is a desire to help you, a desire to save Genesis..."_

 _"..." After all the things he had been through thanks to the kingdom, and by extension Shinra, he still wanted to help her save Sephiroth and her sons. He truly was an honorable man._

 _"No, it's bigger than that. I...I want to save the World."_

 _"..." Aeris walked on ahead, her back turned to him. But then she turned to the side, her face looking over at him from her shoulder with a smile. "There's nothing strange about that. Angeal lives inside of you."_

 _"(Chuckle)..." Her smiles were so warm and full of light, he couldn't help but smile back. "Genesis is trying to obtain the 'gift of the goddess,' but what is it, exactly?"_

 _"?" LOVELESS?_

 _"No, whatever it is, he must be stopped."_

 _"I don't understand what he's thinking at all. What should I do?"_

 _"Angeal may show us the way...perhaps."_

 _"Maybe... I hope so, Director."_

 _"Heh, 'Director'..." He smirked, he hadn't been called that in a long time. "So, Aeris, what is your dream?"_

 _"Huh? Oh. Let's see... To live in a world where my family and friends can be happy. Where the sky is limitless."_

 _"Humph, unattainable dreams are the best kind."_

 _"Oh you. Come on! Lend me a hand! You and Angeal both." She fluttered over to in front of Lazard, bending down her knees a little. She rested her hands on her knees to look down more at Lazard's level. "If we pull this off and save them, we'll all be heroes! At the very least, I'd feel like one."_

 _"Heroes... Heh." Lazard couldn't help but smirk at the thought, it was bringing back some old memories. "So, Aeris, where is Genesis?"_

 _"Oh." She gasped, remembering that she didn't have a clue. "I don't know..."_

 _"I see."_

 _..._

 _The journey was long, after they finally got over the mountains' cliff way- which protected the borders of the Forgotten City where the Sleeping Forest did not- it took them days to reach the Village of Icicle Inn. They had rested for a bit, but Cloud was eager to face Sephiroth once and for all. They had taken the map from inside the Icicle Inn of the area and snowboarded their way down to the Great Glacier. The snowboards were courtesy of a boy who injured himself snowboarding and his mother wouldn't let him go down the slope anymore. They could see why she wouldn't let the boy snowboard anymore, that thing was dangerous, especially without any protecting gear. Cloud and his party missed their landing and hit the snow hard on their face near the starting point of the Great Glacier._

 _The pathway was pretty clear, and the Heartless weren't too much of a hassle. The map really helped them with the split pathways. Soon they found their way to flat expanse of the Snow Fields. The snow made it look so blank and the winds could easily turn an unsuspecting traveler around, forcing them to go in never-ending circles. They had found their way through the Snow Fields by leaving landmarks. But the journey was long, it was already sundown by the time they reached the edge of the Snow Fields. The temperature dropped drastically. They had found a cave with an old abandon camp site, but Cloud pushed the party to go on._

 _They most likely would have regretted that decision if they hadn't had bumped into the cabin house of Holzoff, a veteran climber, at the base of Gaea's Cliffs. He had offered them food, provisions, and advise. He told them his story how he had once climbed the Cliffs with a friend to see the old crater that had been created from something that crashed down from the sky. The temperatures were so low up their his friend had cut his line off as he froze so he wouldn't weigh Holzoff down with him, Holzoff didn't even hear him cut the line. Now he lived his life there, telling his story to climbers as a warning and to make sure they're fully prepared so his story never happens again. For 20 years he has done this._

 _The party payed close attention to his story and his advise. Cloud was even more interested about the strange thing that crashed down from the sky and morphed the land creating the cliffs; it must have been Jenova. He wanted to see for himself._

 _They rested for the night at Holzoff's house before heading up to Gaea's Cliffs. The way up was traitorous, and the winds froze to the bone. They had to keep moving to keep their body temperatures up. Their only reprieve was when they entered the caves inside the Cliffs. The way up was cold and unforgiving. Poor Tifa was under-dressed for this, sticking close to Red XIII to seek out warmth from his fur. It had taken them all day but they finally made it to the top. Once they climbed up to the top point of the Gaea's Cliffs what they saw could never be forgotten or possible to describe to its full breathtaking wondrous._

 _The Aurora Borealis danced above them in the night sky as the chaotic winds whirled around the epicenter of the crater. The surrounding area sharply upchucked from the crash's blast as the winds created a fog around their sharp edges to protrude from. Razor sharp as Mako winds shot out from the crater as the World tried to heal itself. Cloud and the others slowly began to walk into the crater._

 _"An old crater... Something fell out of the sky and crashed down here... Leaving a scar on the Planet." Cloud said in wonder as they stopped for a second to admire their closer view of it._

 _"So all this energy's gathered here for the World to heal itself?" Tifa questioned._

 _"Sephiroth took that energy and is trying to use Meteor. Next time the wound won't be so small." Cloud scowled at the whirlwinds towards where Sephiroth was possibly waiting for them, before rushing off to the epicenter with the determination to make sure Sephiroth's goals would never happen._

 _As they ran down into the crater the party was surprised to find someone else had made it there. Someone in a black cloak._

 _"A-a person?" Tifa couldn't believe someone else had made it this far as well._

 _"!" Cloud's eyes widened in familiarity he could Sense from this presence. "No. Something else."_

 _"(Gasp)!" Tifa gasped as the shrouded person collapsed in their spot. They ran over, knelling down to check on them._

 _"...bback... to...Sep... ...i...roth..." was all the figure could get out before their body failed them and their heart returned to the World, and a Sephiroth Heart Fragment returned to its owner._

 _"!" They all gasped in alarm at what they saw._

 _"Was that a clone?!" Tifa gasped in alarm at seeing a transparent Sephiroth fly into the sky with the heart and fade away._

 _"No...a Copy." Cloud corrected, staring blankly at where the cloaked figure once was. "I didn't know Sephiroth made Copies of his own. He's been busy these past 5 years..."_

 _"This is sacrilege." Red XIII growled at the blatant misuse of a life's heart. Heart's were a scared thing of the Worlds not meant to be toyed with and mutated to others gain and pleasure. A child of the Ancients should know better. What has Sephiroth become to have sunk so low? This was not the powerful warrior he once knew._

 _"We should keep moving." Cloud advised, getting up on his feet again. The others soon followed, continuing on towards the Whirlwind Maze._

 _On the path they had bumped into more black cloaked copies. All collapsing, some falling over to their doom, as their bodies gave out from the stress on their hearts. All of them trying to reach Sephiroth, doomed to never make it. The concentration of Mako energy was so great in these parts that even a Neo Bahamut Materia formed in the area, it was no wonder the Copies hearts couldn't take it. If Cloud and the others stayed for a long duration of time their hearts would start to feel the effects too. There wasn't time to waste._

 _"Hey, that's!" Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing, Rufus Shinra was flying over them in his own private Airship along with his elite bodyguards, the Turks. Cloud had no idea why they were here, or what interest they could possibly have with Sephiroth. One thing was for sure, he had to get to Sephiroth first before they did._

 _Crossing the whirlwinds proved to be a hassle, as it seemed to be for the Sephiroth Copies as well. It took patience and a well timed sprint-through once the whirlwinds died down for a moment. The Copies that did make it through marched in a stroll-pace line, the weak ones collapsing as the others pressed on over them, towards their destination to Sephiroth. The narrow ledge way was unforgiving to the weak and the steady-less. Cloud couldn't believe Sephiroth would do such a thing to beings with hearts. It would seem years without Aeris had turned the once unsociable 1st Class Soldier cold. He could see that more when they went on ahead to see Sephiroth cutting down the remaining cloaked Copies with Masamune._

 _"This is the end...for all of you." Sephiroth said to the last two remaining Copies that loyally knelled before him. Cutting them down with his back turned to the others, and heartlessly letting their bodies fall down the narrow pathway's edge before their hearts could return to the World and their bodies fade._

 _"Sephiroth!" Cloud roared at him over the winds._

 _"This is the end!" Cried out Tifa as she put up her fists for a fight._

 _"You're right." Sephiroth said, not turning his back from them. As if not seeing them as a threat. "This is the end of this fragment's usefulness."_

 _Sephiroth faded away._

 _"He disappeared?!" Cloud rushed over to where Sephiroth once was, looking around as if he couldn't believe no longer there._ _He wasn't playing tricks on them and hiding around invisible, Cloud couldn't Sense his presence anywhere in the area. Something about that news made his heart unsteady and restless. ' **Our purpose is to deliver the Black Materia to our master.** '_

 _"He might still be nearby..." Tifa suggested, her fists relaxing to her side again._

 _"Our..." Cloud began to mumble as the others continued to look around._

 _"He got away?" Red XIII couldn't believe Sephiroth disappeared without a trace._

 _"..." But Cloud could Sense further up on the path ahead._

 _' **Those who carry Jenova's cells...** '_

 _"Master..."_

 _"Did you say something Cloud?" Tifa asked, both her and Red XIII looking at him now._

 _' **Of course...Sephiroth.** ' There was heavy presence inking its way inside Cloud's mind, clawing from his heart. ' **Heh, heh, heh...** '_

 _Out of nowhere, the Sephiroth that faded away leaped down from the sky, sucker punching all of them. It walked ahead a little as Cloud began to compose himself first and rose to his feet again. Only for Sephiroth to turn to reveal that he was a Sephiroth Shadow, a Heartless._

 _The fight was strenuous, even as the others got back up to join him. This Shadow was just as strong, if not nearly as strong, as Sephiroth. They would have to prepare for a long battle ahead of them if 'this' was what they were up against. But in time and effort, the Sephiroth Shadow went down._

 _"Jenova cell's ...hmm. So that's what this is all about." Cloud said, carrying on the darkening thoughts aloud with more of a sound mind. "The Jenova Reunion..."_

 _"Not Sephiroth?! You mean all this time it wasn't Sephiroth we've been fighting?" Tifa huffed in exhausted disbelief. If just a fake was this strong who knows how strong the real thing will be._

 _"No. It was just a Heart Fragment. The real Sephiroth is up ahead. I'll explain later." Cloud shook his head in answer. "Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is beating Sephiroth."_

 _"But Sephiroth is..."_

 _"He's here. The real Sephiroth is just beyond here." Cloud pointed out towards the direction he could Sense Sephiroth in the distance. To think that Sephiroth would toy with living Copies when he could've easily used Heartless copies or Heart Fragments to achieve the same results. He was strong enough for his Heart Fragments to stand alone to do the job, Cloud had seen him do it before in the Temple of the Ancients, so why was he playing with Copies now? "It's both incredibly wicked and cruel..."_

 _"?"_

 _"He's releasing a powerfully strong will from deep within the World's wound." Cloud continued on, ignoring the previous thought. He grabbed the Black Materia from out of his pocket to hold in his hand. "But the Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it."_

 _"We'd better not take the Black Materia any further. Why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to?" Tifa advised as a precaution._

 _"Hm, you're right." Cloud nodded to her in agreement before handing the Black Materia over to Red XIII._

 _"You want me to take the Black Materia? All right, I understand." Red XIII nodded, accepting his responsible and burden as the others will accept theirs. It was probably for the best. Red XIII didn't think he had it in him to put down the man that saved his life and that he called friend, even in the crazy state he was in now. He could not destroy a friend whom he had given his true name to, he would leave the rest to the others. He'll do his part and keep the Black Materia safe. He'll hold the fate of their World in his paws for the short while he'd need to. It was the lease he could do._

 _"Don't give it to ANYONE. I'm counting on you." Cloud couldn't stress that enough, but he would trust in his friends._

 _"Let's find Sephiroth!" Tifa pumped with determination. The two of them would go on ahead to face off Sephiroth, while Red XIII would stay behind and secure the Black Materia._

 _Cloud nodded to her before turning back to Red XIII._

 _"We're going in first! Red XIII, you stay and keep watch."_

 _..._

 _Cloud and Tifa went on ahead, towards the center of the epicenter. Where the Mako winds blew with overflowing spirit energy. The exposure would be dangerous, but they had to press on...to end this. Running through the long straight path towards the Mako winds, they broke through to be greeted by a blinding light._

 _"Sephiroth is near. Anything could happen." Cloud warned Tifa._

 _Only for the light to fade as they found themselves back in Nibelheim. It's entrance to be exact._

 _"Nibelheim..." Tifa said in confusion as she looked around. Everything was as exactly as she remembered. "Why Nibelheim? Are we high on Mako?"_

 _"This is an illusion Sephiroth made up. He's trying to confuse us." Cloud shook his head in correction. "It'll be all right. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on, let's keep going."_

 _"Yeah, you're right..." Tifa was nervous, but Cloud couldn't understand why. She was probably worried about the battle ahead of them. Not the memories that Nibelheim would bring..._

 _"Look!" Tifa gasped and pointed as Sephiroth and his team of Infantrymen Soldiers made their way to Nibelheim's Gate. They moved out of the way as the memory went by as it did many years ago._

 _"All right, let's go." The memory of Sephiroth said, no longer the mad Cetra bent on World domination, but the strong 1st Class Soldier that was the hero of their World. Cloud got confused when he only saw three Infantrymen accompanying Sephiroth, instead of two with him in his 1st Class Soldier uniform._

 _"That's not me... Where am I?" Cloud began to question._

 _"Stop...Sephiroth." Tifa began to beg the memory as if the real Sephiroth would hear her plea. And he probably did, she saw the memory of Sephiroth smirked at a point she clearly remembered him not smirking at before. He was enjoying this..._

 _"This is so stupid..." Cloud just shrugged it off._

 _Instead of the memory continuing, Sephiroth just started to laugh mockingly and the figures of the memory disappeared in a flash. Confused, Cloud began to look around in a minor hysteria._

 _"Cloud... It's just an illusion. Don't worry about it..." Tifa tried to ease to Cloud, but his heart was pounding with anxiety._

 _But the world around them flashed into white again._

 _"What's...next?" Cloud said with less enthusiasm than before, replaced with nervous anticipation._

 _"Stop it already!" Tifa screamed Sephiroth. Not that Cloud would know. But Sephiroth continued on with his game. The blankness of white dimming away to reveal a burning Nibelheim._

 _"...This is what actually happened five years ago. But..." Cloud remembered before preparing himself for another one of Sephiroth's mind games. "It's probably not me that will come out of the Shinra mansion. He's going to try and show us another stupid illusion."_

 _But no one came out._

 _"See...didn't I tell you?"_

 _"Hey! Is there anybody here still sane? Come over here and help me!" Called out the memory of Master Zangan over the blazing fires as he tried to pull out as many people as he could._

 _"I don't want to...watch this." Tifa whimpered, curling her arms around herself. "Cloud...Don't watch."_

 _But no one came to Master Zangan's aid. All that was there was a lone Infantryman lying on the ground by Cloud's childhood home. Master Zangan looked around, sighing in melancholy acceptance that he would have to do this on his own._

 _"Tsk, I'll check this house. And then make it over to check the one over there."_

 _"...What's wrong, Tifa? I told you before, right? As long as we know that it's just an illusion, there's no need to be scared." Cloud tried to comfort to her, not realizing how scared she was for Cloud instead of the memory. Having enough of these illusions frightening Tifa, he called out to the source. "Sephiroth! I know you're listening! I know what you want to say! That I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago. That's it, isn't it?"  
_

 _With a flash of light Sephiroth appeared before them. All of them surrounded by the fire._

 _"I see you finally understand." Sephiroth smirked at Cloud. Playing these twisted games were so much fun and bitter sweet. Memories were such a fragile thing._

 _"What you are trying to say is that you want to confuse me, right?" Cloud huffed, still resisting the ploy. But not for long... "But...even making me see those things won't affect me. I remember it all. The heat of the fire...the pain in my body...and in my heart!"_

 _"Oh, is that so?" Sephiroth mocked smugly, shaking his head with a grin. "You are just a puppet... You have no heart... and cannot feel any pain... How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion."_

 _Cloud just shrugged him off._

 _"...Do you understand?"_

 _"I don't want to understand." Cloud insisted before turning and resting a pondering hand on his forehead. "But, I want to ask you one thing. Why...why are you doing this?"_

 _'Because revenge is the sweetest darkness of ALL.' In a flash Sephiroth was beside Tifa who instantly ran over to the safety of Cloud. "Ha, ha, ha... I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the Black Materia that day... Who would have ever thought a failed experiment would prove so useful? Hojo would die again if he knew."_

 _"Hojo?! What does he have to do with me?!"_

 _"Nothing, and everything." Sephiroth chuckled with a smug grin, brushing some loose bang strands out of the way before looking back at Cloud again. "Five years ago you were... ...constructed in the darkness by a recreation of Hojo's old Research Project, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of the Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number. ...That is your reality."_

 _Cloud shrugged it off again, only it took a little more effort to do so._

 _"Cloud... Don't listen to him..." Tifa pleaded to him, shaking her head as she beg him to listen. "Cover your ears! Close your eyes!"_

 _"What's wrong, Tifa? I'm not affected by it." Cloud shrugged again, only this time it wasn't believable. "...I wasn't paying attention to him."_

 _"All that talk of you being constructed is a lie." Tifa insisted to him, trying to break through the doubt they could see starting to grow in him. "Don't we have our memories together? Being kids together, starlit nights..."_

 _"Ha, ha, ha...Tifa..." Sephiroth mocked over to her. Such light filled memories of her were easily snuffed out by the darkness ages ago and held no threat to his ploy. Or perhaps, Tifa had too much confidence of her place in Cloud's cracked heart. "Why are you so worried and scared by those words? Hmm...Shall I show everyone here what's in your heart?"_

 _"..." Tifa turned away with her head down as she tried to hold back the tears._

 _"Ha, ha, ha... You don't look well." Sephiroth turned away from them too with a chuck, before disappearing in a flash of light._

 _"...Tifa? Is Sephiroth right?" Cloud asked, her reactions were not helping with his doubts._

 _"Cloud..." She couldn't turn around to face him._

 _"Why are you so scared? Don't worry about me. I'm all right." He was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her as he looked to the ground. "No matter how confused I am, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says. It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories._

 _"But, Tifa... You said, 'Long time no see, Cloud' right? Those words will always support me. I am the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth. That's why you shouldn't be so scared. No matter what anyone else says to me, it's your opinion that counts..."_

 _"No, that's not true, Cloud..." Tifa said, finally turning around again._

 _"What's not? I'm the same Cloud you grew up with, aren't I?"_

 _"That's not what I mean... I don't know how to say it..." Tifa said nervously, unable to find the words she wanted to say. "Cloud, I need some time... Just give me a little time..."_

 _But Sephiroth wouldn't give her that time. In a flash of light he appeared again. This time further off, in front of the Shinra mansion._

 _"Cloud... Don't blame Tifa." Sephiroth tried to hold back a laugh and cover its tracks with his hand before composing himself again. "The ability to change one's looks, voice, and words, is the power of Jenova. Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories, creating you. Out of Tifa's memory..."_

 _"!"_

 _"A boy named Cloud might've just been a part of them." And in a flash, again, he was gone. The damage had been done._

 _"Cloud..." Tifa pleaded to Cloud who was no longer looking at her. He just kept staring at where Sephiroth once was. "Please...don't think right now."_

 _"Ha, ha, ha... Think, Cloud!" Sephiroth appeared again, behind them. They quickly turned their exposed backs from him. "...Cloud? Ha, ha, ha...Oh, excuse me. You never had a name..."_

 _"Shut up...Sephiroth." Cloud tried shaking out the wholes in his memories where Sephiroth's words seemed to fit in just nicely._

 _"You still don't understand? Then..." Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment, before turning his back on them. He began to laugh at his own scheme, holding it back with a hand over his mouth while lifting up his other hand back at them to give him a moment. He shook the rest of his giddiness away before turning back to face them. "Do you remember the picture that we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel?"_

 _"?"_

 _"...Tifa, you remember, right?" Sephiroth grinned at her before looking back at Cloud. "But there's is no way he would know. Now...what happened to that picture?"_

 _Sephiroth walked over to one of the bodies lying around outside the burning houses. He reached into the pocket of the young man he remember taking the photo and pulled it out._

 _"...Is this it?" He turned around, holding the photo out to Cloud. Temping him to have a look. "...Do you want to see it? It turned out pretty good."_

 _He never got the chance to get his copy. He had destroyed all of Nibelheim before the young man could make copies of his print. It did look rather nice. There was someone he once knew that would loved to have seen him so aside his usual unsociable self and surrounded by others. He should be concern that she was starting to fade away from his memories. But at the thought of finally getting revenge on Cloud, he could not find it in him to care._

 _"Cloud...Don't..." Tifa pleaded with Cloud, but he shook it off._

 _"I...should be in the picture. Even if I'm not there, no worry. This is just an illusory world Sephiroth made up." Cloud insisted before reassuring to Tifa. Cloud walked over to Sephiroth to look at the picture. To the right was Sephiroth, as he remember him to be. In the middle was Tifa, just as she was when they took the photo. But on the left... was three Infantrymen. "...Just as I thought. This picture's a fake. The truth is in my memory."_

 _"..." Tifa couldn't even look at him._

 _"...Five years ago, I came back to Nibelheim, to inspect the reactor. I was sixteen. The town hadn't changed at all. What did I do? Oh yeah..." Cloud said aloud to himself, trying to recollect his memories and gather his thoughts. "I spent the night and went to the reactor site in Mt. Nibel, I was excited about it. Because that was my fist mission after becoming First Class in Soldier."_

 _But the memories started to elude him._

 _"...Soldier, First Class?" He was trying to shake his head back together, but the wholes kept popping up in his memories. And the darkness began to fill the gaps. His head hurt. "...Soldier? When did I enter Soldier? How did I join Soldier? Why...why can't I remember? I'm...I'm... That's right..._

 _"...I didn't have to worry about it, because I was..."_

 _"Cloud...?"_

 _"Let's go, Tifa. I'm...I'm all right."_

 _..._

 _"I wonder how Cloud and the others are? It's hard to believe... such a small piece of Materia could destroy the World." Red XIII said aloud to himself, bored out of his mind and also filled with worry for his friends that went on ahead to face with Sephiroth on their own. Suddenly Red XIII was consumed into a whirlwind that blinded him to everything around him. Rising to his feet again, he braced himself. "What's going on? Where am I?!"_

 _That's when he saw Tifa running towards him._

 _"Red XIII, you're here! I'm so glad!"_

 _"Tifa!" He turned to her, the winds had suddenly stopped and revealed their surrounds again in silence. Something about those winds sent a chill down his spine. His Senses were on edge. "Something is strange... Why was it dark all of a sudden and where is Cloud?"_

 _"Cloud's in trouble! Please come help us!" Tifa exclaimed, pointing up ahead. "Over there!"_

 _"R, right!" Something about Tifa was throwing his nose off. "I'm not sure I understand... but I'll go if you want me to."_

 _Red XIII ran off in the direction that Tifa had pointed him in. Not realizing that Tifa had stayed behind._

 _"...hee hee hee... And remember..." The sweet voice of Tifa said before morphing back into Sephiorth. "...the Black Materia!"_

 _..._

 _"Mr. President... I've got a bad feeling about this place..." Scarlet, the former Barnes of Weaponry of Shinra Corp, said to Rufus Shinra as the area began to shake. They had flown to a closer, safer route to the epicenter and had arrived before Cloud and his group did. They were in the center of the crater where the concentration of Mako energy made the place rich with Materia. But it also seem to give rise to Weapon, creatures of Earth, Sky, and Sea created by the World to defined itself. Though they mostly mindlessly destroy things until the World no longer feels threatened or hurt before returning to the World's Heart to sleep until they are needed again. And right now they were very restless._

 _"Hmm...maybe we should go back to our ship now." Rufus agreed with her, not wanting to stay in this place any longer since there were no signs of Sephiroth. "We need to prepare for the inspection anyway."_

 _Suddenly with a flash of light Cloud and Tifa were there too. Tifa ending further off in the back while Cloud appeared in front of them with his back turned, with his head down and his spirit in the ground as Sephiroth had finally broken him. The perfect puppet was ready to be pulled by his strings._

 _"Hey! Where did you come from?" Scarlet shouted in alarming fright at his sudden appearance._

 _"...Don't know..." Whether he was answering her question or his deeper one he didn't even know himself. Shaking the thought to the back of his mind for now, he turned back around to face them. "This place is going to get rough. Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can."_

 _"Leave things to you? Hmph...I don't know what you mean." Rufus didn't even know who this guy was. Who was he to tell the heir of Shinra what to do? But Cloud ignored Rufus's air of superiority and turned his back on the group again as he looked to the ground in broken exhaustion._

 _"This is where the Reunion is happening. Where everything begins and ends."_

 _" **Cloud!** " Tifa called out to him. But he ignored her... The rest couldn't hear her. Sephiorth had Manip the others to render them unable to see or hear her. _

_"I'm here! I'm here to help you, Cloud!" Red XIII running his way over to him and the rest of the group. Cloud was acting weird as he approached Red XIII, he was starting to get unsure if he should have come here._

 _"Thanks...Red XIII. Where's the Black Materia?"_

 _" **Cloud!** "_

 _"It's safe. I'm holding on to it." Red XIII assured to him._

 _"I'll take it from here. Give me the...Black Materia."_

 _" **You can't hear my voice?** "_

 _"Are you all right, Cloud?" Cloud nodded to him. "Then...here you go. I was a little apprehensive holding this thing."_

 _" **No, don't! Please! Stop Cloud!** "_

 _"Thanks. Leave the rest to me."_

 ** _'Come on. The Black Materia...'_** _Sephiroth beckoned to Cloud._

 _'Please wait! Just a little longer!' Cloud shook his head as he looked back at everyone, familiar faces and not so much. "Everyone, thanks for everything. And...I'm sorry. ...Sorry. ...Sorry."_

 _He was apologizing to everyone on both sides._

 _"Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry." He said over to her. So he 'could' see and hear her. "You've been so good to me... I don't know what to say... I never lived up to being 'Cloud'. Tifa... Maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'."_

 _Tifa just shook her head as she fell to her knees and cried, holding her head with her hands. Cloud just shook his head and sadly sighed as he looked down while he floated up to where Sephiroth currently was... Inside the large Materia hanging up above them from its forming concentrated solidified Mako streams. Once reaching the top, Cloud stood upside down on its streams' branches._

 _"Who was that?" Rufus asked Tseng, his head Turk, whom had made his way over to his President after feeling the rumbles from the Airship._

 _"...He's Cloud, one of Sephiroth's Copies he created after being sealed in darkness five years ago." Tseng began to explain. "Jenova cells and Mako. ...I'm not so sure how it happened, but Professor Hojo's Jenova Reunion Theory has been proven. Even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion. Five years have passed, and it seems that Sephiroth's Copies have begun to return._

 _"We assumed that the Copies would gather around wherever Jenova's body was. But it seems that we were wrong. Jenova's body has been moving away from all forms of civilization. This has all been Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth is not just content to diffuse his will into the Lifestream. He wants to manipulate the darkness himself."_

 _Cloud began to curl into a ball in front of the large Materia as he looked up at the dormant Sephiroth inside, feeding on the spirit energy of the Lifestream._

 _'Yes, that was how it got started.' Cloud agreed with Tseng below._

 _"We've been wondering where the copies were going, but were never able to figure it out." Tseng continued reporting._

 _"I couldn't figure it out either.' Cloud look up to look down at Tseng in agreement before curling back to look back up at Sephiroth again._

 _"The one thing that we did know was that Sephiroth was at their final destination."_

 _'I wasn't pursuing Sephiroth.' Cloud denied, shaking his head in correction. 'I was being summoned by Sephiorth. All the anger and hatred I bore him, made it impossible for me to ever forget him. That and what he gave me.'_

 _Finally Cloud rose to his feet, prepared to do what he was 'created' to do._

 _'Sephiroth? Sephiroth? I'm here. And I brought you the Black Materia. Show yourself to me. Where are you?' More of the Materia began to slide out from it's branches, revealing more of him. 'Sephiroth... So we finally meet again.'_

 _"No! This isn't happening. Don't you know what this means?" Tifa said, Sephiroth finally revealing her to the others now that his plans have finally been completed. The Black Materia back in his hands again, and Cloud reduced to nothing more than a broken puppet. Everything was working out so perfectly for him. If only one final part had returned to its place beside him then everything would be perfect. But he was starting to forget whom it was that he wanted beside him so much. He remember a face, he remember a name; but, he couldn't seem to remember why he wanted her so much? The little Cetra flower girl from Radiant Garden... "Cloud has the Black Materia! Sephiorth is going to summon Meteor! Every single person is going to die!"_

 _"!" The others were shocked by her sudden appearance too. But now wasn't the time to be surprised as the ceiling was starting to tumble down over them._

 _"Whatever I say now is too little...too late. We must evacuate." Rufus ordered, offering a lift in his Airship to Tifa and Red XIII to help them escape. "I want you both to come with me. There's still much more I want to know."_

 _"Cloud, NO! Stop! Please!" Red XIII tried to reach Cloud one final time. But it was for not._

 _"Cloud!" Tifa cried to Cloud._

 _He handed Sephiroth the Black Materia._

 _The ceiling came flowing down as Weapon awakened at the danger of the World. The three creatures taking off from the Mako ravine through the scar in the crater. Sephiroth had enough spiritual energy now..._

 _..._

 _Heartless Resistance was traveling around the World of Radiant Garden, fighting back the Heartless numbers to a more stable power balance. Aeris and her team had made their way to Mideel during the Heartless Eradication Campaign. Her team was only Squall and Cid, but that was all they needed to defend Mideel. Yuffie was a honorary member of the team, but she was mostly there as moral support and to learn from first hand. She was too young to join in the fight, and the others made sure to keep her a safe distance from the Heartless, no matter how ready she said she was. But they didn't have to worry about her much in Mideel. It was a quiet little Hot Springs town, not too far from the coast. Things may not have been so peaceful in the outside world. But here it's still nice and quiet. A beautiful place for folks to live out their lives._

 _Aeris fought to defend the town from the rising numbers of Heartless inhabiting the surrounding forest, and also healed the people when need be. But for the most part this place was peaceful, and yet strange. The structural design was much different than the towns she was use to, or even Radiant Garden for that matter. Everything was mostly made of wood and bamboo. Not in the Wutai look of design, but more like huts. For some reason it reminded her of Riku's World. It made her wonder, did his World look like this place? Was it as calm and quiet as this place? Were it's people friendly? Was he happy living in such a peaceful life?_

 _She missed her son. She could always see him in their dreams. But that wasn't the same. She wanted to see him with her own eyes. She missed all of her boys so much._

 _It would seem that her dear Sephiroth has been busy. She had felt when the Weapon had awakened at Sephiroth's ungodly rise in Spiritual Energy. Weapon had arise to threat against the World and began to strike back. Though their attacks were uncoordinated with no focus source. Mostly the three creatures of Land, Sky, and Ocean roamed the no-man lands. Making it harder for the people of this World to travel outside of towns. But Weapon was no threat to the people compared to what Sephiroth has become. He has gathered enough Spiritual Energy from the scar on the World to have enough Magic power to summon Meteor. Cloud and the others had left a while back to put a stop to Sephiroth and his plans. Judging by how things have turned out, she could assume they had failed. At this point, she could only hope that the others were okay. She hadn't heard their voices enter into the Lifestream so they were still alive at least. But that still let Sephiroth. He could call forth Meteor whenever he wanted to. And yet he didn't... Why?_

 _"!" Aeris startled at the sudden feel of Cloud's heart outside of town, coming from the ocean. The light from his heart was weak and flickering...and it was alone. Where were the others? There wasn't a moment to lose. She dropped everything she was doing and broke into a run without any notice to her team. "I'm heading to the beach!"_

 _"Wha?! Don't go out of town on your own, Aeris!" Cid called out to her in concern. The Heartless may not have been much of a trouble here compared to all the others towns they have visited, but they were still out there._

 _"I'll go with her." Squall volunteered, following after Aeris with his trusty Gun-blade as she ran out of town towards the beach._

 _"I'll go too!" Yuffie volunteered as well with her hand in the air._

 _"No. Stay here and protect the town and Cid." Squall ordered much to Yuffie's disappointment at being left out._

 _"Pfft, fine. I'll look after things here." Yuffie pouted with her hands resting behind her head. "Cid's getting up in the numbers anyway."_

 _"I heard that, you brat!" Cid barked over his shoulder at Yuffie. But Aeris didn't stay long to hear the rest of their banter, she had to find Cloud._

 _"What's the rush for, Aeris?" Squall asked, easily catching up with her due to his better physical prowess and long strides. She had made it to the tree lines, looking around the beach._

 _"He was here. Somewhere."_

 _"Who was?"_

 _"There!" Aeris pointed out the spot where she Sensed the flicker of Cloud's heart, only to reveal a large clump of seaweed washed to shore. A golden strands of hair contrasted with the surround green it was immersed in._

 _"Is that a body?" Squall began running towards the clump along with Aeris, concerned with the condition of the possible castaway. They had pulled away slimy strands of seaweed to reveal a 1st Class Soldier uniform and a poor spiky-headed young man. "!"_

 _"Cloud!" He wasn't responding. His eyes were open, but they were dull and seemed to be looking far off somewhere else. More than his body, his heart was badly beat up. No wonder his light keeps flickering so weakly. It was shattered..._

 _What did Sephiroth do to him?_

 _"He doesn't look so good."_

 _"Mako poisoning..." Aeris concluded before initiating a plan of action. "Let's get him to the clinic."_

 _"All right, I got him." Squall lifted up Cloud, grabbing Cloud's arm around to rest on his shoulder. He carried Cloud back to Mideel. Aeris stayed on the other side of Cloud, holding Cloud up as she supported his back._

 _..._

 _It had taken them a week before Cid finally got through to Tifa on their PHSs. Nanaki and Tifa were fine. They had escaped the crater with Rufus Shinra on his Airship and were answering some questions of his for a while. They were all glad that the two of them were okay. Cid had told them about how they had found Cloud, washed up on shore, and she immediately rushed over with Nanaki to see him. Flying down to Mideel, courtesy of Rufus Shinra._

 _"Cloud!" The people inside the clinic could hear Tifa called out in joy from outside as she rushed towards the place._

 _"Halt!" Red XIII barked out to her, trying to calm her down and slow her robes before she got her hopes up too high. Judging how things went down the last time they had seen him, they should prepare for the worst._

 _"Uh, Tifa..." Cid was trying to warn her of the state Cloud was in. But he couldn't find it in him to do it. He just didn't want to be the one to tear away the hope, relief, and joy from her eyes. Squall was already keeping outside with Yuffie to keep her out of the clinic. She didn't need to see that..._

 _"Cloud?!" Tifa burst through the clinic's doors, looking around for him. The clinic was small, just like the town. It only had two rooms. One for check-ups, and the other for stay-in patients._

 _"Hey! You barged in here like Comet was crashing down or something." Barked the Doctor, not please to have such a rowdiness disturb the peace of his patients._

 _"I'm sorry...but I heard a friend of mine was here..." Tifa apologized, calming herself down a little as she remember that this was a clinic. People were trying to recover in peace._

 _"A friend? Oh...that young fellow?! Don't worry. He's next door. But his condition isn't good."_

 _"Here? Over here." She marched over into the next room, excited to see Cloud again. Inside was a nurse and Aeris, checking up on Cloud while he sat in a wheelchair. "Cloud?!"_

 _"..." The nurse and Aeris stayed quiet, moving out of the way so Tifa could see Cloud again with some comfortable space. She was probably going to need it..._

 _The Doctor watched the interaction from the door seal, while Nanaki and Cid stayed by the entrance._

 _"Oh...Cloud! I'm so glad you're safe?!" She was brought to tears of joy until she realized that Cloud wasn't responding. He could barely lift up his head. "...?! Cloud?"_

 _"Uh...aaa...?" He would barely look at her. He couldn't even speak. It didn't look like he recognized her._

 _"Wh...what's wrong...Cloud?" She moved closer to him, as if not believing what she was seeing._

 _"Aaa. .gurk. ."_

 _"Cloud! What happened to you?" Those were no longer tears of joy. The heart gave her away easily. THAT was agony. Aeris could hardly bare to watch._

 _"Mako poisoning... Quite an advanced case." The Doctor explained. "It appears this young man's been exposed to high levels of Mako energy for an extended period of time. He probably has no idea who or where he is now... Poor fellow, he can't even speak. He's literally miles away from us. Some place far away where no one's even been... All alone..."_

 _"Doctor!" Tifa growled at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. His wording was of poor taste, and he knew it himself the moment it left from his mouth and bowed his head in apology._

 _"How horrible..." Nanaki shook his head in sympathy for Cloud's condition. No one deserved such a fate. Having their heart shattered like that. It would be nearly impossible for Cloud to put the pieces back together again. Not in this lifetime. He would have to bind the pieces one by one again, which was an impossible feat outside the World's Heart. This truly was cruel..._

 _"I know. This is bad..." Cid shook his head as he turned away from the sad sight._

 _"Cloud..." Tifa fell to her knees in front of Cloud in heartbreak. He couldn't even look at her. His head kept wondering around the room._

 _"Ahem! Let's excuse ourselves." The Doctor suggested to everyone in the room, giving the two of them some time alone. Maybe by some miracle, her voice could reach the young man. One could only hope. "Listen, would you all mind...waiting outside?"_

 _"..." They all paused to look at Cloud for a moment before heading out the clinic._

 _"I'm glad you two are okay, Nanaki." Aeris said as they made their way outside._

 _"I'm glad to see that you are well too, Aeris." Nanaki replied with a nod. They could talk all they want outside of the clinic, but Aeris could still practically hear everything Tifa was saying inside through her heart. It was so open right now, and vulnerable..._

 _She had stayed in their for hours. Crying her little heart out._

 _'Why? What do you want me to do? Please, Cloud... Talk to me... Tell me you see me, that you can hear me... Tell me, please...' Tifa's heart poured out to Cloud -and unexpectedly Aeris too- as her words probably did too. 'I made it this far believing in the memories we shared. This isn't happening! It's too cruel! Oh, Cloud! I...'_

 _Outside, the others spoke with the Doctor._

 _"So what about him? You know...Cloud?" Cid asked._

 _"I'll say it again, he's got Mako poisoning. I've never seen a case this bad..." The Doctor replied, folding his arms. "An immense amount of Mako-drenched knowledge was infused into his brain. It's a miracle he survived! No normal human could have."_

 _"No wonder... After falling into the Lifestream and being washed up here..." Nanaki said aloud, mostly to himself._

 _"But remember, the light of hope can be found anywhere." The Doctor said in encouragement. "If you give up hope... What will happen to him?"_

 _"...hope..." Cid turned away from the others. "Hey, but honestly, dang... Do I really want him to come back? What did he do for the World? What can he do for us from here on out? He may be nothing more than Sephiroth's shadow..."_

 _"!" Aeris gasped in alarm at Cid's darkening thoughts. His words didn't really reach from his heart, but they still stung nonetheless._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, nothin'. Nothin' at all, Doc." Cid said, pulling himself back together as he turned back around again._

 _"..." Finally Tifa had come out. Her eyes looking redder than before. Her cheeks were tear stained._

 _"You okay?" Cid asked in concern, composing himself from his previous word-lash for Tifa's sake._

 _"Yes... I'm sorry to worry you all." Tifa nodded. "There's something I want to say to you..."_

 _They all came back in, Squall staying outside with Yuffie._

 _Tifa immediately went back to Cloud's side. Her back turned to the others._

 _"I don't care about anything else, only Cloud..." She sadly turned around to the others, there was a hidden insecurity in her eyes that she had hoped that they would understand. "I...want to be by his side..."_

 _"Yes, that's best." Nanaki consented to her silent request, giving her his blessing. Aeris nodded in understanding too. They couldn't stay in Mideel for much longer, the other towns needed them as well. It would make her feel at ease to leave Cloud with someone close to him by his side. She knew that Tifa would look after him. And maybe with her there, maybe he could wake up..._

 _"Yeah, that's probably best..." Cid agreed as well. "For Cloud...and you..."_

 _"..." Tifa looked over at Cloud and then back at the others, bowing her head in apology. "I'm sorry, everyone... Especially now..."_

 _Their vibrant World was slowly losing its radiance with each passing day as the Heartless choked its light. And with Sephiroth holding a powerful weapon at his disposal they would need all the fighters they could get. Losing two of them now would be a huge blow for the Heartless Resistance._

 _"That's all right." Nanaki assured to her. "We'll be by again."_

 _"You take care now, Tifa. And take care of Cloud." Cid wished her the best of luck. They were all going to need it._

 _"Right..."_

 _"Oh, and uh, Tifa..." Cid said before walking out of the door. "I don't like askin' this but... Are you sure he's really your friend? And not Sephiroth's shadow?"_

 _"Huh?! Well...that is..." Tifa couldn't believe Cid would ask her such a thing. But did again he had a right to, she was having moments of doubts about that herself. He has done so many things that endangered them all. But...she had a feeling inside her heart that her friend from her childhood was still somewhere in there. "No, I'm sure of it!"_

 _Cid nodded at her answer._

 _"Yeah? OK, then... Sorry for askin'."_

 _"We should be heading out soon." Nanaki suggested, there was still so many places around the World that needed the Heartless Resistance's help._

 _..._

 _For nearly a year they fought against the darkness. They have met many people and made new friends, and lost a few along the way in those times... But..._

 _The Heartless had won._

 _Radiant Garden was falling into the darkness. Not just a town, or a large landscape, but the entire World. The King and his band of researchers in Hallow Bastion Castle collapsing first to the darkness mysteriously. Soon after the rest of the World of Radiant Garden was falling to the Realm of Darkness too. Their resistance didn't stand a chance once the moral of its people had fallen at the lost of their beloved Sage King. And the Heartless had an assured victory once the mistress of darkness, Maleficent, had joined in the fray. Now all they could do was run away with as many people as they can. Radiant Garden was lost..._

 _"We have to get as many people on the Gummi ships! Hurry! Hurry!" Aeris commanded as the people panicked as their World crumbled around them. It would seem that Sephiroth wouldn't have to use Meteor to destroy this World. The Heartless had done with less effort on his part. Many people and hearts have already fallen into the slumber in the Realm of Darkness. There was only 2 dozen Gummi ship amount of people that were left to be saved. Nanaki and the people of Cosmo Canyon chose to stay and slumber with their World, to awake at its return to the Realm of Light. Aeris was heartbroken by their choice, but...she would respect their wishes. For now, her priority were they people in the capital town of Radiant Garden._

 _The Heartless Resistance's Gummi ships were scattered across World of Radiant Garden, extracting as many people as they could from each town to escaping their collapsing World._

 _"Don't push! Everyone single file onto the ships! Let's go, go, go!" Aeris instructed to the people as they panicked to get on-board of the Gummi ships in the great exodus of their lost World._

 _"What's this? The Lifestream is gushing up from below the surface of the earth!" Cid said in alarm from his spot on the docking lift of his Gummi ship, Highwind. He had to hold on to the docking door wall for support as their World tremored around them. But it was more than just a rumbling and shaking of the earth. Their World was breaking off into pieces, falling apart and collapsing down as they faded away into the Realm of Darkness. Those caught on those pieces were pulled into the Realm of Darkness as well, where their hearts and bodies would remain in dormant until the day their piece of their World returned to the Realm of Light again. Cid looked down as the parts broke off and collapsed, their disappearance revealing the ravine of Lifestream deep below their World's surface, giving the dark pits a warm green glow as the Lifestream protected the path to their World's Heart. It was eerily beautiful, but sent a hair raising chill through Cid. "Dang, that's... This is bad!"_

 _"Everyone, please hurry!" Aeris shouted over the screams of the panicking people._

 _"Aeris, hurry and get on Highwind! This World is about to collapse!" Cid called out to her to get on their team's personal Gummi ship, his pride and joy. Squall and Yuffie were already on but they all wouldn't leave without her._

 _"But I... I can't leave until everyone is one the Gummi ships!"_

 _"My how noble of you."_

 _"(Gasp)! Genesis?!"_

 _"I'm in need of your help, little Cetra."_

 _"!" Aeris grew alarmed that he knew what she was. Even more alarmed as he grabbed her and started to take off to the skies with his one wing. "Eyaaaaghh!"_

 _"AERIS!" Cid called out for her as Genesis took off with her to the sky._

 _"CID! Go without me!" They needed to get off of Radiant Garden before the darkness consumed them with it._

 _The tremors began to become more violent._

 _"What?! Are you crazy?! No, we're not leaving!" Cid roared at her, outraged that she would even consider the idea. Gripping harder on his hold as the earth around them shook more. "Th, this's bad! The main stream is kickin' up!"_

 _Something way bigger than the last tremor was on its way._

 _"Cid, just go! I'll catch up with you in a bit!"_

 _How would she be able to do that? Aeris has performed miracles at times, but this was stretching it. There was no time to go after her before the darkness consumed everything. They wouldn't get to her in time, she would have to come to them. But that feat alone would be impossible without a Gummi ship. She was putting on a brave face._

 _"Dammit! You better make it back here, Aeris...!" Cid hissed through gritted teeth as he ran into the cockpit, closing the docking doors. The others buckled up and ready as he got in there._

 _"Where's Aeris?" Squall said in alarm as Cid came back in without Aeris._

 _"No good! We're getting outta here!"_

 _"But what about Aeris!?" Yuffie cried out kicking with tears in her eyes. Refusing to leave without Aeris, but unable to get out of her buckle after Squall had strapped her in so tightly before. "We can't leave without her!"_

 _"Dang' it! We don't have time to worry about anyone other than ourselves! We don't know when that stream'll blow..." Cid shouted over his shoulder without looking back, his voice shaking along with his shoulders as he fought to hold back the tears. His words rang with truth, but that still didn't mean he wanted to leave her behind._

 _"Whoa!" Cid shouted as they let out any alarmed cry as the last tremor rocked the Gummi ship hard, jousting them forwards in their seat-belts. The piece of their World that Highwind was on was starting to break apart and fall into the darkness. They had to move or else they would go down with it. "There's no time, hurry!"_

 _"AHH!" Yuffie screamed as they started to take off, starting to get airsick as the Gummi ship began to move and joust around._

 _Cid took control of the ship, flying to the sky without looking back at the destruction behind them that wanted to take them down with it. He_ _took off Highwind in an outrage cry. For the lost of his home; for leaving a friend; for the lack of power to have stopped this from happening. "AhhHHHH!"_

 _The most he could do now was wait for Aeris outside of Radiant Garden's World borders...and hope that she got out of there._

 _... Elsewhere in Mideel ..._

 _The ground rumbled around them as the people panicked to evacuate. A town mostly comprised with the retired elderly struggled to get on their escape Gummi ship. While most of the little town was rushing to get on-board, the people in the clinic were still struggling to leave. There was still so much to be gathered to keep the patients alive before they could evacuate to the Gummi ship._

 _"Oh god... The tremors are getting worse." Tifa said in alarm, looking around as the clinic shook violently. She moved to hold on to Cloud and his wheelchair so he wasn't jousted around too. She held on to him until the tremors started to calm down again. "Wait a minute, Cloud."_

 _Running into the other room where the Doctor was as he helped supplied the nurse for the last other patient in the clinic to send them off to join the others at the Gummi ship outside of town on the coast. He stayed behind to gather more things that the people would most likely need for the long trip in the space between Worlds._

 _"Doctor! Shouldn't we get moving?"_

 _"Yes! Get going. I'll finish up things here." Tifa didn't have to be told twice to run back into the other room to grab hold of Cloud and his wheelchair bars and roll out of there. The place was already looking like it wouldn't last much longer._

 _"Don't you worry about a thing, Cloud..." Tifa said down to him in comfort from the chaos going on around him. He was probably scared. She was scared too. But she had to stay strong, for the both of them. She had to hold on to that hope, it was small but it was strong, that hope that they were going to make it out of there. "I'll see to it that you get somewhere safe!"_

 _The tremors began start again, acting more aggressively._

 _"No! The structure can't take it!" The Doctor shouted in alarm as the tremors shook the clinic to its foundation as it started to creak and groan from the stress. He shouted over to Tifa and Cloud in the other room. "Hurry!"_

 _"Yes!" Tifa responded back to him before getting behind Cloud's wheelchair and started pushing him. "Ready Cloud? We're leaving now!"_

 _Tifa ran with him out of the clinic. Just in time as the piece of their World with the clinic on it broke apart and collapse, fading into the Realm of Darkness. The Doctor falling into it as well..._

 _But Tifa didn't have time to look back. They had to keep moving. The earth all around them was starting to break apart and fall into darkness, leaving them to run off them just in time as they collapsed behind them. Tifa's heart skipped in relief as they were almost at Mideel's Gate. They were just a few steps away out of there and over to the others on coast in the Gummi ship. They were almost safe._

 _However fate was not on their side. The piece of World they were on broke off as they made it under Mideel's gate. Their eyes widened in frightful alarm as they tilted and slide forward off of the land piece as they fell into the Lifestream ravine. Off of their World piece that faded into the darkness and down towards the Lifestream. Tifa screamed as they fell, losing grip of Cloud's wheelchair. But it was no matter. Cloud had fallen out of it as they were free-falling into the Lifestream together. Fated to sink into the depths of the Lifestream, to lose themselves to the vastness of their World's Heart._

 _... Meanwhile in the Pocket of Darkness with Sephiroth ..._

 _He had felt as the puppet fell into the Lifestream. Watching through 'his' eyes as Tifa had fallen with him. In the end...once you get passed the green glowing light of the Lifestream...there was nothing but darkness. The World's Heart was covered in darkness. Just like all hearts..._

 _"Wh, where am I? What's happening? I..." Sephiroth got a twisted pleasure watching as Tifa began to panic and frighten in the darkness of this World. Watching it all through his connection to the Lifestream and World's Heart. She got up to her feet and looked around, running nowhere through the darkness in her panic. "Where's Cloud? Cloud, where are you?!"_

 _Standing in the depths of the World's Heart, she began to hear the mummers of the many hearts accumulated in it. Still only mummers for her...not clearer words like a Cetra could hear._

 _"Huh...what? Who...?" She tried to look around for the mummers, but they were all around her. "Who is it? I can't hear..."_

 _Some of them started to make sounds that were somewhat audible. Her heart's fright and anxiety making her hear what she thought she heard._

 _"Wait a minute! I know nothing about that!" She insisted to the darkness. Shaking her head as she covered her ears. "No! It's not me! I'd never do anything like that! No! Stop it! Stay back! Somebody...help! Please!"_

 _'Foolish girl. No body would come to your rescue here.' Sephiroth thought with a grin as he saw Tifa fall to her knees as the mummers overwhelmed her._

 _"Cloud, help me!" Tifa cried out. "Eyaaaaghh!_

 _'That's even more of a foolish- what?' Sephiroth was starting to chuckle when the puppet, Cloud, somehow reached out to her. Pulling her in to the safety, if not somewhat safer than the darkness. Into his shattered heart. He had some how reached out to her, broken as he was. Cloud was filled with more surprises than Sephiroth had anticipated. But this turn of events intrigued him. He wanted to see what would happen next. If not for curiosity then for the entertainment._

 _He continued to watch now through the eyes of Cloud's Heart. Which was a strenuous task since Cloud's heart was shattered about into different fragments. Each one different than the others, though still violently unstable._

 _Like many hearts, its structure was like bottomless tower that stood tall in the darkness. Only his darkness was more green with wavelengths circling around them in the great distances as stars and astral bodies floated around them in the vastness. And unlike other hearts that had floating rail-less stairs that lead to doors into other towers of the heart, each one holding a precious life affecting memory or moment of emotion, his were all close together and connected by pillars pathways and stairs, along with bridges. And unlike the usual church-glass look of most towers, his was made of tree trunks, stone, with yellow stone-pavement in the center. Many of Cloud's Heart Fragments were scattered about while the real Cloud floated above transparent, torn about by the skull cracking agony of his shattered being._

 _Tifa had come to in the center of it all._

 _"... Where am I?" She asked looking around. She looked up, getting a feeling in her heart that the Cloud above her was the real one. "Cloud?!"_

 _Cloud didn't respond to her, continue to clutch his head as he shook about on his knees in silent agony._

 _"What is it, Cloud? What is this?" She needed him to respond, she needed answers. Looking around again, she was starting to put things together. "Is this the inside of your dreams? Or is it... your...heart?"_

 _He said nothing, but she could tell by the way he was acting that he was fighting something. Or...trying to put back something._

 _"You're searching, aren't you Cloud? Searching...for yourself..." She looked up at him, seeing his struggles. With a determined heart she decided to lend a hand as well. Because sometimes...when things get hard...it's easier to get through them with the help of friends. And that's what she was going to do. "I can help, too. We'll work together to try and get the real you back!"_

 _Easier said then done._

 _"But... Where do we start?" Tifa thought aloud to herself. Not wanting Cloud to have to suffer longer than he already was, she decided to converse with the first fragment of Cloud, the one that was sitting in front of the Tower that lead to had the entrance gate into Nibelheim. She walked along the pillar pathway to the tower where he sat with his back to her, blocking the way forward._

 _"The gates of Nibelheim... Five years ago, Sephiorth passed through these gates... And... That's how it all started..." The Cloud Fragment explained, rising to his feet._

 _"It connects... to Nibelheim?" Tifa was confused that they would start finding Cloud there instead of his childhood. But then again, that's where both of their lives took a dramatic turn. "That's right...It's probably best to start from there..."_

 _"..." Cloud moved out of her way for her to pass then turned to face her._

 _"Let's go have a look, Cloud. I know it's not easy... I'll be here for you..." Both of them turned slowly with nervousness as they walked together into the front gates of their hometown Nibelheim, where its path turned into the town in another doorway in the heart..._

 _'...' Sephiroth looked on with intrigue to see where this would go. It was fruitless, for sure, but he did enjoy a good hopeless struggle. Anything would do to distract him from the nagging distress in his heart for the little Cetra flower girl on a collapsing World..._

 _... Sometime Earlier Back with Aeris ..._

 _Genesis had taken Aeris further away from the safety of her friends to his hometown of Banora. He carried her around like a football, much to her discomfort as they flew. The town must have once been beautiful, that Aeris was certain. She would have loved to have gotten to chance to see it as it use to be, wishing that she had convinced Sephiroth to take Genesis up on his offer to come to his manor for a visit. But all it was now was a landscape scarred by the collapse of their world to darkness as the town had broken apart and sunken into the darkness. Only the green plains of a few parts of Banora White Tree Nurseries remaining and a single barely standing windmill stood tall around the edge of the Lifestream ravine. Genesis continued flying on, over the remains of his hometown as he made his way to a cavern on the edge of the town._

 _Once inside the main chamber, he dropped Aeris on the ground, unceremoniously. Aeris struggled to get on her feet again, shaking off the ache from her trip along with the one to the ground. Genesis just walked passed her to the large Materia forming around the natural Mako spring that flowed richly through the cavern to the statue altar dedicated to the Materia by the town people long ago._

 _"My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation." He quote LOVELESS as he admired the statue dedicated to this place. A statue that could be none other than a goddess holding a Materia in her graceful hands. Genesis turned to Aeris with a tired grin as she started to approach. "You're late."_

 _"I did not know that I was expected. Was that LOVELESS? I remember you having such a love for that poem." He nodded to her in confirmed._

 _"You have succeeded the Ancients, and carried a part of Sephiroth within you." Genesis said, referring to her children on the last part. "Lazard must be close by, carrying Angeal's spirit. Thus, the three friends are reunited once again... ...and 'LOVELESS' is reenacted."_

 _"What? Open your eyes, Genesis!" Aeris said, trying to reach his reasoning as she finally stopped in front of him at a safe distance. "Our World is falling into the darkness. We have no time for this!"_

 _"..." He just stared at her for a moment as a tremor pasted by their feet once again to proved her point. But then he began to slowly pace in front of the statue. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end."_

 _"I...I want to help you." Aeris sincerely insisted to him, trying to reach him with her words as he paced around. He looked so tired, and much weaker than the last time she had saw him. His hair was now white and his skin had dulled into a light grey... Sephiroth would not want to see his friend like this. She couldn't bare to leave Genesis like this... He kept on continuing his verse._

 _"The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her everlasting." He finished his verse, lifting up his hand to the large Materia as he used his Magic to awaken its power._

 _"What are you doing?" Aeris asked, getting on guard a little as the flow of Magic spreading around the place started to tell a story. One that didn't usually have a happy outcome._

 _"The gift of the goddess... A heavenly boon found only in Banora." Not really, but Aeris didn't want to hurt his pride for his hometown. His words weren't really answering the question, or putting her concerns at ease for that matter._

 _"And what do you plan to do with this gift?"_

 _"There are various interpretations." Genesis said as if admitting to a mistake on his part of some kind._

 _"I don't understand..."_

 _"To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift..." Genesis replied before he started to pace again as he gather his Magic energy into the large Materia. "We will all...join the Lifestream... You...are no exception."_

 _"I know this." Aeris did not deny her fate as was the fate of all things with hearts. But she didn't plan on returning to the Lifestream before her time. And it certainly wasn't her time now, or the others on this World, Genesis included..._

 _"This World...has become my guardian." Genesis stated, raising Rapier into the air._

 _"!" He was absorbing the large Materia's energy into his body through Rapier. "Are you insane?! At this rate you'll end up meeting Minerva! Please, keep talking to me! Don't let it take over! I'm not going to let you fade away, you're one of us!"_

 _"AhrrrahHHH!" His eyes began to glow yellow as the power of the large Materia took over. Genesis body began to change, as he was no longer there and the Spiritual Energy of the Lifestream took his place. The collaborations of hearts had no sound mind but one goal, to protect the World's Heart._

 _"Genesis, Please! Remember why you joined Soldier! Remember why you wanted to be a hero!" Aeris called out to his heart as he was most likely now being tested by the personified Will of the World, Minerva. A Summon with no Materia that only the World could summon, usually when it wished to have its voice heard or its will be done. Ironic since the Summon never was usually- if not rarely ever- summoned for a Judgement of some kind. Genesis call through the large Materia had reached the World's Heart's ears and it had answered it. Hopeful his heart and intent was pure enough to have his life spared from its wraith. Though this World was mostly gentle to its life inhabitants like a mother, it would still send you back the Lifestream where you would start over again anew and relearn your lesson in the next life. Aeris would leave Genesis to Minerva. For now, she had to get out all that Lifestream energy from his body so he could have something to come back to. Summoning her Princess Guard to her hand, she charged at Genesis. No...this Genesis Avatar. "Ahhh!"_

 _He was larger, red, and armed to the teeth even at his one wing. She couldn't even recognize him. As the Lifestream inhabiting his body couldn't recognize her as a Cetra and charged at her like a threat to the World's Heart. His movement was slow with his size, but his blows were still damaging and he was hard to reach. Not to mention he kept summoning little Lifestream concentrated minions to engage Aeris at her own size. He had this move called Shadow Flare that kept chasing after her. She didn't know the World's Heart could use Dark infuse Magic, let alone would resort to that. The Heart was filled with so many surprises, many that she still had so much to learn._

 _But now wasn't the time. Now was the time to fight for her life, along with Genesis's. And that Purgatorial Wave the Genesis Avatar was sending at her was not helping. Cure 2'ing herself, she shook it off and kept fighting. It wasn't fair that she had a staff while he had a large sword, but she has fought through many unfair fights and pulled through them on top, this time would be no different._

 _The power was concentrating in the Sword. If she could break the flow there, the fight would be over. It was her best chance to save Genesis. She could do this. She had to keep fighting!_

 _... Same Time Back with Tifa and Cloud ..._

 _Tifa and Cloud had entered the Nibelheim in Cloud's heart created from his memories._

 _"Cloud...look." Tifa said as she looked around, seeing things as she exactly remember them. "Here's the well... And that's Gramps' Inn, too. The only truck in town. It's been here since we were little kids, right? This is the Nibelheim you remember, right? It's the same as my Nibelheim. That's why this is...our Nibelheim."_

 _"..." Cloud said nothing as he looked to the ground in shame and his pride in the dirt for his darkness induced memories from before that clouded his sense._

 _"Five years ago...four men from Soldier came..." Tifa continued on with the memory, trying to help Cloud with the steps. "Sephiorth and... three Infantrymen. Can you tell me again what happened?"_

 _Cloud ran the memory again with Sephiroth asking him how it felt to be back home again. As the memory went on the way Cloud said it had went before, word for word, Tifa began talking to Cloud again. Encouraging for him to remember the truth about what really happened._

 _"Five Years ago...I saw the real Sephiroth for the very first time. So this is... the Great Sephiroth? But to tell the truth, I thought he was very cold. I remember a foreboding about him." She shook her head as she looked back at Cloud. "I've been hiding it for some time, afraid that if I told you...something terrible might happen. But, I'm not going to hide anything anymore. You weren't here. Cloud did not come to Nibelheim five years ago."_

 _"..." Cloud lower his head in shame... As Tifa turned around to reveal her memory as the other memory fragments flashed away._ _There the young Tifa sat, curled up into herself as she waited by the town's gate._

 _"I...waited. But, Cloud...never came." The memory of Tifa got up on her feet again as she looked towards the entrance at the approach of the newcomers. Only to run when the person she was looking for wasn't there. "The four that were ordered here were Sephiroth and three Infantrymen..."_

 _The memory faded and they were back at the now sealed gate in Cloud's heart._

 _"You mean that there was no other 1st Class Soldier that came with Sephiroth? The persons with him was...Cloud?" The memory pondered to her with a tilted head. Making her doubt her own answer for a moment._

 _"There's nothing... I can say." Was her only reply as she looked over the tower, away from Cloud. "You must find the answer yourself. If you can't, then..."_

 _"..."_

 _She turned back to Cloud in reassurance._

 _"Take your time, Cloud. Slowly...little by little, OK?"_

 _"..." The Heart Fragment began to change in a younger version of Cloud. Back to when he was a kid. He asked her again. "You mean that there was no other 1st Class Soldier that came with Sephiroth? That persons with him was...Cloud?"_

 _She ran off, unable to answer him. Running over to the next tower beside the last. Connected to the main center tower by a flat branch bridge. Another Heart Fragment block her path to the tower. This one already standing, just turned to look at her._

 _"That starry night at the well...and our promises... What if the memory was all just a lie?" The Heart Fragment asked her._

 _"Don't hurry, Cloud... Don't answer too quickly." Tifa couldn't tell him enough to take his time. "Just keep checking all those small emotions and it'll come back... Slowly...little by little... Right...like the sky that night... the heavens were filled with stars..."_

 _The Tower pulled them into its memory. The stars shinning brightly and as gorgeous as she had remember them._

 _"From the beginning...OK?" Tifa encouraged, but Cloud kept his back turned to her with his head down. "Try and remember, Cloud."_

 _"..." He still didn't turn his back from her, but the memories of them there as kids began to fade in as the memory started to play out. Tifa nodded in approval as both of their memories checked out the same._

 _"...I was wearing these clothes. That's you, too. You were so small then... ...and cute." Tifa admitted with embarrassment as she sat down beside her memory fragment. "Sephiroth once said... Cloud made up his memories by listening to my stories... Did you imagine this sky? No, you remembered it. That night the stars were gorgeous. It was just Cloud and I. We talked at the well... That's why I kept thinking you were the real Cloud. I still believe you're the Cloud from Nibelheim..."_

 _"..."_

 _"But you don't believe in yourself..." Tifa lend back clutching her knee as she looked up at the memory Cloud as he climbed to the top of the well like she remembered. "These memories aren't enough."_

 _They were pulled back from the memory into the tower again, what remained on that separate tower was the well. A precious piece of memory for Cloud in his heart. They walked to the center of the bridge._

 _"Cloud, what about your other memories?" Tifa asked, before shaking her head and correcting herself. "No, not memories. A memory is something that is consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken or wrong. It's different from a memory locked deep within your heart. That's why it must be a fake. If he could recall up that memory..."_

 _"?" Suddenly the trail of thought hit her with an idea._

 _"That's it! What about some memory that has to do with me? If I say something, you can't remember it. But if you say something, and I remember it, too... Then we'll know that's a memory." Tifa summed up her epiphany. Then pleaded with Cloud to try and remember something on his own. "Talk to me. About anything, some important memory to you..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Now that you mention it, why did you want to join Soldier in the first place?" Tifa questioned aloud, to herself mostly. "I always thought it was a sudden decision."_

 _"...I was devastated. ...I wanted to be noticed." Both the real and the Heart Fragment Cloud said at the same time. Before the Heart Fragment continued on. "I thought if I got stronger someone would notice."_

 _"Someone to notice you?" That answer got her attention. This was progress. "...Who?"_

 _"Who? You know who! ...You, that's who." The real Cloud said, while the Heart Fragment only answered. "You..."_

 _"Me? Why?!" Tifa blushed in fluster._

 _"Tifa...Did you forget... about those days?" Now it was the Heart Fragment asking her the questions. Only this time, it came from another Heart Fragment. A younger version of Cloud standing on a lone column._

 _"Look!" Tifa pointed to the other Cloud, but he had turned away from her, sitting back down as his part was done. Looking back at the kid Fragment again, Tifa talked to him. "I'm sorry... But what are you talking about?"_

 _"..." He jumped down with a sigh, back on to the main tower and shook his head. "No...it's all right. You were having a hard time back then. You were so busy with your own things, it's only natural you don't remember me then."_

 _"'Then'?" Tifa approached the Heart Fragment with confusion._

 _"It's important to me... I hate to say it, but it's a very important memory. Do you want to see it?" The kid Cloud ran off towards a Cloud Fragment sitting on the stairway to the lower level of the main tower. "Come on, hurry."_

 _"...A sealed up secret...wish... Tender memories no one can ever know." The Cloud Fragment said before getting up and moving out of their way without looking back to look at them. The kid Cloud immediately ran down the stairs, spiraling towards and area with an odd-placed wall with a window that you could look through and see what lies inside, beyond the wall into a long past memory._

 _"Do you know where this window goes to, Tifa?" Kid Cloud ask her as she ran to his side by the window. She didn't seem to remember. "Fine...I'll go."_

 _They both looked inside, almost as if being pulled in. The Cloud Fragment lied in a corner out of the way while kid Cloud let Tifa take it all in. Tifa looked around the room as the memories came back. It was a place she knew oh so very well indeed._

 _"My room?"_

 _"It was my first time there." Kid Cloud nodded, explaining the memory of this place._

 _"Was it?"_

 _"I only used to look up at it from outside." Little Cloud nodded before looking away from her. Watching as figures from the memory began to flash in and replay the memory. Tifa was a kid again, lying in the corner crying while three of her friends from town stayed close to her in comfort._

 _"Hey look." One of the boys called out, looking out the window. "Cloud's coming! You think he wants to come in?"_

 _"..." Little Tifa looked up from her sad curled up positon for just a moment before curling back into herself._

 _"Was that the first day you came into my room?" Tifa asked Cloud's kid Heart Fragment as the memory went on. But the answers were coming back to her themselves. "...that's right. We lived next to each other. But I really didn't know you that well. I've know you since we were children and always thought we were close..."_

 _Young Tifa looked up from her curl again, shaking away the tears with her head. Whether to answer the other kids question or just simply pulling back the tears would be unknown to the other kids in the room. Tifa approached the figures of the memory to get a better look at her younger self._

 _"Now that you mention it...I don't recall you ever being in my room..." Tifa admitted behind to the kid Fragment._

 _"Tifa always used to have her own group." Cloud's kid Fragment explained._

 _"...That's right." Tifa nodded, remembering._

 _"I thought they were all...stupid." The kid Fragment admitted with somewhat of an angry pout as he turned away from everyone._

 _"What?!" Tifa huffed, looking back at him. He actually turned around to look at her with refusal to take back his words or apologize._

 _"You were all childish, laughing at every little stupid thing."_

 _"But we were children then."_

 _"...I know. I was the stupid one. I really wanted to play with everyone, but you never let me in the group." The kid Fragment admitted turning back around with his head down in slight uncomfortableness at revealing something so vulnerable about him. Then he turned back to look at her with a shrug of no hard feelings. "Then later...I started thinking I was different... That I was different from those immature kids. That then...maybe..."_

 _But then the Cloud Fragment started to break off into another Heart Fragment. One that was more raw about the emotion it's Heart fragment carried. The shadow Fragment stood up on its feet and faced Tifa._

 ** _"Just maybe, they would invite me in."_**

 _"..." Tifa couldn't help but look at him. He was almost like a Cloud Shadow Heartless, but one without the darkness. But it was still... It seemed so sad..._

 ** _"I thought that might happen, so I hung around..."_**

 _"I was so prejudiced. ...And weak." Kid Cloud added in, accepting what he was and how his weakness effected him._

 ** _"That night I asked Tifa to come out to the well... I thought to myself Tifa would never come...that she hated me."_**

 _"...It was so sudden. I was a bit...surprised." Tifa confessed to the shadow Fragment. Then she looked back to the kid Cloud Fragment who was still turned away from everyone. "But... It's true we weren't THAT close, but... After you left town, I really thought about you a lot. I used to wonder how Cloud was doing. I wondered if you were able to get into Soldier? I started reading the newspaper, thinking I might see an article about you."_

 _"Thanks, Tifa." Kid Cloud finally looked back at her, with a smile. "Tell him what you told me, later. He'll probably be so happy."_

 _"OK!" Tifa nodded. But then she suddenly remember that kid Cloud didn't mention what was so important about THIS memory. "Huh? What happened on this day? Was it a special day?"_

 _"This was the day..."_

 ** _"Tifa's mother..."_**

 _"The day Mom died..." Tifa finally put it all together. The memory began to continue playing out again._

 _"I want...to see...Mom..." Little Tifa cried, storming out the room. She had ran out of town, all the way to the edge of Mt. Nibel. Her friends following behind after her. Along with Cloud... "...I wonder if there's anything beyond the mountain?"_

 _"Mt. Nibel is scary." Said one of the boys. "Many people have died there."_

 _"No one crosses that mountain alive..." Said the other boy in the group._

 _"How 'bout those that dies?" Tifa asked. "Did Mama pass through the mountains? I'm going!"_

 _Tifa began to walk off down the trail, her friends nervously following behind her. At least two of them were. The one that said that the mountain was scary backed away and watched the others walk down the trail, afraid of what to do. Should he call an adult? Should he let them go on their own? Making his choice, he ran back to town, passing Cloud as Cloud decided to go after them._

 _But when they got to the wooden hang bridge her friends bailed on her without looking back. But she didn't notice, she wasn't looking back either. Cloud continued on after her._

 _The memory flashed away, appearing again with them in a White Out scenario unconscious at the bottom of Mt. Nibel. Cloud lying on his back while Tifa was knocked out on her stomach. Tifa looked in shock with the Cloud Fragment and its Shadow Fragment._

 _ **"I don't remember the path I walked. Tifa missed her step. I ran to her...but didn't make it in time. We both fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees but..."**_

 _The memory continued with two adult finding them._

 _"Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this!" One of the adults yelled down at Cloud in reprimanding while the other picked up Tifa to get her back to the doctor in town. "What the hell's the matter with you?! What if she dies?!"_

 _Cloud sat up from his spot on the ground as they walked away with Tifa, looking up at Tifa as her head rested in a sag on the adult's shoulder._

 _ **"Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it." The Shadow Fragment began to open up what Cloud was feeling that day. "If only I could've saver her... I was so angry... at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me... I went out of control... I'd get into fights with anyone.**_

 _ **"That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. I thought if I were strong like Sephiroth, then..." Sudden they were back in the tower, the window no longer showing what lied inside. The Shadow Fragment looked to the side in embarrassment and shame. "If I could just get stronger... Then even Tifa would have to notice me..."**_

 _"So that was it?" Tifa said, taking this all in. "Sorry, Cloud. If I had only remember more clearly what happened, I could have done something sooner..."_

 _This time the Cloud Fragment spoke up, shaking his head._

 _"It's not your fault, Tifa."_

 _"But, I remember back when we were eight! That's it! Now I know!" Tifa turned away, still ashamed that she ignored Cloud and his pain due to the immaturity of her own surroundings. But that's when it hit her! Turning her around back to the two Fragments. "You weren't created five years ago. My childhood memories weren't all made up! Hang in there Cloud! Just a little longer! You've almost found the real you!"_

 _They both nodded to her in encouragement._

 _"Let's go back to Nibelheim again!" Tifa instructed. The two Fragments, both the Shadow and its Break Off fused together again. Running off back to the tower that lead into the memory of Nibelheim. Tifa followed after them. The Cloud Fragment that was sitting on the stairway now transparent, and easy to pass through. At the gateway into Nibelheim the kid Fragment of Cloud was there too, waiting for them. He was now transparent._

 _Tifa ran into the memory, waving after the Cloud Fragment to follow her. But soon the Cloud Fragment was beginning to run ahead, towards the edge of town._

 _"Cloud, wait." Tifa called out to him, making him pause. "Where are you going?"_

 _"... The reactor...?" The Cloud Fragment said with uncertainty, but suddenly a fire and a determination started to build in his eyes as he looked towards the path to Mt. Nibel. "To the reactor! The incomplete Mako reactor of five years ago!"_

 _Tifa nodded in approval of his determination and followed after him as they ran off into the memory._

 _It began at the place where Sephiroth was wrestling Masamune back from Tifa and slashed her with it. Knocking her down the stairs of the reactor...right outside the room that stored Jenova. Sephiroth went in. And left Tifa at the bottom of the stairs. Unconscious and bleeding out._

 _"You remember!" Tifa said in excitement as the memory played out exactly as she recalled before blacking out. "That's right! It was three Infantrymen who came to Nibelheim with Sephiroth! Then, where were you, Cloud?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Cloud... Did you...see it all?"_

 _"I saw...everything..." Cloud said as an Infantryman rushed in on the scene, seeing Tifa lying on the stairs and the doorway leading to Jenova left wide open. He ran up the stairs, into the room where Sephiroth was face to face with the tube-entangled-pod-caged Jenova. The Infantryman ran up to Sephiroth without making a sound, stabbing Sephiroth from behind with his Buster Sword. Sephiroth was not expecting this. And neither was Tifa._

 _"Aaarrrgh...who...who are you?" Sephiroth asked, looking behind his shoulder in confusion._

 _"Mom... Tifa...My town...give it back..." Infantryman demanded mournfully as he pulled the Buster Blade out of Sephiroth and back away as he slid down the Containment Tube Jenova was held in. "I had so much respect for you... I admired you..."_

 _He walked to the door of the room, holding his head down as he caught his breath from the ordeal. But then he suddenly removed his Infantryman's helmet to reveal s golden mane of spiky hair._

 _"Cloud?!" Tifa couldn't believe it. But at the same time...she felt relieved. Even at peace. As the hole she had been looking for answers for had finally been filled. Looking back at her memories, it all made sense. "That's what happened... ...You were there. You were watching me. Yeah, I remember. Hmm...so it was you?"_

 _Another memory pasted with Cloud on the back of the Soldier 6X heading to their mission in Nibelheim with Sephiroth and the other two Infantrymen._

 _"That looks uncomfortable." Sephiroth commented as Cloud looked fidgety. "You can take off the helmet if you want."_

 _"Yeah..."_ _Cloud nodded but didn't make an move on removing his helmet. He looked out from the truck bed to the passing scenery._

 _Cloud's Fragment continued on explaining things to Tifa as the memories passed on._

 _"Yeah...this is...me." They looked as the memory of Cloud curled up into himself in shame while conversing with Sephiroth as their team made their way to Nibelheim. "I...never made it as a member of Soldier. I even left my hometown telling everyone I was going to join, but... I was so embarrassed... I didn't want to see anybody..."_

 _The memory continue with his team making their way to the front gate of Nibelheim. The memory of Cloud turning his head away in shame through his helmet as he spotted Tifa sitting down, curled up along the fence inside the gate, waiting for something. Whatever it was she was looking for wasn't with them and she ran off. Soon after Sephiroth turned to ask him what it felt like to be back home after being gone for such a long time._

 _Then the memory changed to the night Sephiroth destroyed Nibelheim. Cloud was there, battered and beaten to the ground, in front of his burning group. Upset, grieving, and enraged._

 _"I'm..." It was all coming back to him._

 _"...You came. ...You kept your promise." Tifa said heartfelt as the memory changed just after Cloud had stabbed Sephiroth and had taken off his helmet, looking back at Sephiroth one last time before running out of the room to tend to Tifa. He carried her in his arms so gentle over to a safer spot. "So you really did come when I was in trouble!"_

 _"Sorry... I didn't get there...sooner..."_

 _"It's all right...Cloud."_

 _The memory continued playing out with Sephiroth wobbly making his way out of Jenova's room with her head._

 _"Just like you." Was all he said as he leaned against the doorframe to catch his breath from the wound. With a stagger he marched his way down the stairs, out of the room towards the reactor's exit. Cloud followed after him to finish things._

 _"Sephiroth!" Cloud charged at Sephiroth with the Buster Sword, but Sephiroth would not allow him to strike twice._

 _Swiftly turning to his side, he thrust Masamune into Cloud as he turned all the way around._

 _"Don't...push it..." Sephiroth hissed through his teeth, lifting him up with his blade for good measure._

 _"!" Cloud's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in the pain, but he somehow powered through it. Grabbing on to Masamune while it was currently impaled in him, he had overpowered Sephiroth. Planting his feet back on the ground again as he lifted Sephiroth up in turn from his grip of Masamune alone._

 _"...It can't be!" Sephiroth couldn't believe it. He was being overpowered. Lifting Sephiroth up as high as he could, Cloud tossed Sephiroth over to the side where he fell into the Mako ravine below, taking Masamune and his mother's head with him._

 _Sephiroth had fallen into the Mako. Cloud collapsed in exhaustion._

 _The memory ended there._

 _Tifa and a more solid kid Heart Fragment of Cloud were back in the tower again. Over in the center of the main tower. Things were finally over. They have found the truth. They have found the real Cloud._

 _"Cloud." Tifa said over to the Fragment, knowing what this would mean._

 _"Then...this is goodbye, Tifa." The Heart Fragment said up to her in a content smile that it would be whole again with the others soon. "Until we meet again..."_

 _"?!" All the other transparent Cloud Heart Fragments rose at the same time to Tifa's confusion. Coming to join the kid Heart Fragment in the center, placing a hand over their heart as they fused back together again one Fragment at a time. Soon the Cloud above riving in agony began to shrink and come down, fusing with the collection of Fragments to become whole again. The real Cloud was now present. He fell to the ground in exhaustion from the ordeal. "Cloud!"_

 _"Uh...Ah...uh..." Cloud came to, getting up on his knees while Tifa knelled down beside him with an arm on his back in support. He sat back on his bottom, stretching out a leg with one bent as he weakly looked over at her. "Uh...Tifa..."_

 _"Oh, Cloud! It's really you, isn't it?" Tifa overjoyed with tears in her eyes._

 _"Yeah...Tifa... We finally...meet again..." He slowing raised to his feet, Tifa follow suit with angry-happiness._

 _"You stupid jerk! You had us all worried sick!"_

 _"Krgh!" Cloud cried out, holding his head as the darkness inside him still tugged at him. But the many voices inside the World's Heart were not helping his headache out either._

 _"Cloud?! Are you all right?!"_

 _"V, voice...their..."_

 _"I see. We're...in the Lifestream, aren't we?" Tifa said, finally getting how they could enter Cloud's heart like this. It had to be the influence of the Lifestream. But they were running out of time. Their World was falling into the Darkness, and the Lifestream would be falling to Sleep too with them in it if they didn't get out of there soon. "Everyone's waiting. Let's go back, Cloud. Back to everyone..."_

 _"Yeah, I guess so..." Cloud said, controlling the darkness inside him as he fought back the ringing in his head. "Come on, Tifa. Let's go home..."_

 _They rose up into the green empty sky above them. Holding hands as the green turned into streams, and then into darkness. Never letting go of the others hands as the lights in their hearts shined around them and illuminated their bodies in a protective brightness through the darkness._

 _... In the Realm of Darkness with Sephiroth ..._

 _Sephiroth couldn't believe it. Tifa had actually done it._

 _Cloud was a tough one. But he had never taken into account how tough Cloud truly was. Both in strength of the body, and the heart. While in the Lifestream it had shown mercy on them and didn't just assimilate them but actually allowed them to enter Cloud's broken heart. The World's Heart's Will had helped Tifa find her way to find the real Cloud._

 _She helped put Cloud back together. Sephiroth couldn't win against her on this battle. She was some kind of human. Grudgingly he could respect her more for this. But she didn't really find Cloud. Cloud...found himself._

 _He shouldn't have doubted them. He should have taken counter-steps more. Now he was out of a puppet. And his revenge scheme was down the drain._

 _... Meanwhile, At the Same Time Back with Aeris and Genesis ..._

 _Battered and beaten nearly to the point of being broken, Aeris had defeated the Genesis Avatar. And Genesis had returned to his body. Now in his human form, cured from degradation... The old Genesis was back. Tired and weakened, but content as he looked up to the sky._

 _"My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation." Aeris gasped at the meaning of his words as he looked up to the sky. "And your eternal slumber."_

 _"Does this mean...you knew...from the beginning?"_

 _"..." Genesis grinned at Aeris as he remember his encounter with Minerva. He was waddling through Lifestream in the darkness as she appeared before him in a shinning light. Her arm of gold and silver standing strong and true as her shield and two-headed polearm spoke of honor and glory. Her cape stretched out before like wings of silk, while her face spoke of gentle beauty with strength as her sunlight long hair haloed around it. She stood before him in judgement look through his eyes straight into his heart. He was pulled by her soft blues, holding out his hand to her. Prepared for her to take him back into the Lifestream. But she turned her head away from him in a silent no. She saw his desire to complete his duty as a Soldier, to protect his World and all the hearts that dwelled on it. His actions may have been wrong, but his heart was pure. And for that...she spared his life. Sending him back..._

 _Exhausted, Genesis fell to the ground. The statue shatter to the ground along with him. Genesis was content._

 _"..." Struggling to get over to him with her own wounds. Aeris picked him up by his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and grabbed his Rapier in one hand, she carried him out of the cavern. Supporting both their weight with her Princess Guard in the other hand..._

 _She had carried him all the back to the edge of what was left of Banora, where a Banora White Tree gazed out at the forest far off. The sky had darkened to ominous pinkish-red as their World began to break further apart around them in the distance, slowly closing in on them, as their World faded to darkness. Under the tree was an hold resting chair, placed there by gazing farmer long past. Resting by its side was Lazard..._

 _He looked so weakened. He must have been tracking down Genesis and followed after them when he saw Genesis flying off with Aeris over Banora._

 _Aeris rested Genesis down on the other side of the chair as she moved around to tend to Lazard, casting Healing Wind on them._

 _"The Heartless attacked the cave." Lazard grunted in pain._

 _"Please, save your strength." Aeris commanded as she knelled down beside him._

 _"I got some help..." Lazard said weakly, pointing over to his 'help', "from him...over there."_

 _"..." Aeris got up and walked over to the other tree close to them where Lazard had pointed. She gasped and was brought to tears as she recognized the canine Angeal Copy that had protect Riku, Sephiroth, and her back at the abandoned church all those years ago. Covering her mouth as she held back a sob. "(Gasp)! It's you..."_

 _But while she was looking back at the heartbreaking memories she felt Lazard's heart return to the Lifestream._

 _"(Gasp)!" She rushed back around, practically sliding down on her knees again to Lazard side as she called out to him. "Director!"_

 _But it was no use. He was already gone. He made peace and returned to the World's Heart. It was bound to happen eventually. Even so... It made her sad... She cried for him._

 _"Thank you." She said to him in gratitude for what he had done to help her get to this point. She wouldn't have been able to help Genesis without his help... Reaching up into the Banora White Tree above them, she grabbed three apples. Placing one in Genesis's hand, and one in Lazard. While raising her own apple like a toast as she walked a little up ahead to stand in front of them. "Okay, let's eat!_

 _"Sorry I'm not the real thing, but... my Cetra blood and ties makes me close to Sephiroth..." Aeris apologized to Genesis before taking a bite of her apple. It's juices dripped onto her fingers and a little down her lips._

 _"Is it good?" Genesis asked, startling her a little bit that he was awake._

 _"Yes. It's delicious. I'll be sure to drag Sephiroth back here next time to try one..."_

 _"The gift of the goddess..." Genesis said with a small smile as he finally got to live out one of his dreams. It wasn't the way he had thought it would turn out, but it was still good..._

 _"This apple?" Aeris asked in confusion, not knowing that this had been a dream of his for a long time, but he shook his head at her answer in understanding._

 _"Angeal... The dream...came true."_

 _"Hm?" She tilted her head at him, still not understanding what he meant. Their World began to shake again with tremors. The darkness had finally caught up to them. The bodies of Lazard and the canine Angeal Copy had faded back into the Lifestream, leaving behind the purest white feathers like angels. Safe to sleep in the World's Heart as the World would soon turn into dormant in the Realm of Darkness. But that still left behind Aeris and Genesis. And they were running out of time. "Time to go, Genesis! We need to get out of here!"_

 _"No, Aeris... This is the end...of my long Journey. The final moment as I am..." Genesis said, shaking his head at the hand she had reached down to him._

 _"What do you mean 'Final'?!" Aeris cried down to him, refusing to leave him behind. "This isn't the end for you. We didn't come this far just for you to give up here!"_

 _"I'm not giving up, Aeris... Far from it." Genesis assured weakly, his eyes barely opening shortly before they closed again. "I'm just...going to slumber with the rest of guardians on this World. Until my beloved World needs me again..."_

 _"..." He was going the way of the Summons. Alone awakening when the World returned to the Realm of Light once again, or else when it needed him. It was nearly impossible for ones heart to reach such an honor of becoming a Summon, only the greatest of hero's and champions of the World become that. But with all the power he absorbed from the large Materia and the approval of Minerva over his pure heart he had the best shot out of anyone. It was such an Honor to become a Summon, let alone a great feat to reach such heights. But... Aeris was still said about leaving him behind... It made her feel, in someway, that...she had failed him, like she had failed Sephiroth. "I, I can't leave you behind... How am I going to tell Sephiroth?"_

 _"You can tell him that if he doesn't come back home again, you'll summon the great Genesis to set him straight." Genesis said with a small grin and a light chuckle. "Heh, I'll kick his butt anyway if he tries to threaten this World again."_

 _"Genesis..."_

 _"Bring him home for me, Aeris. I know you can..." Genesis genuinely said as he looked up at Aeris with the last of his strength to open his eyes. "I mean, you already did it for me..."_

 _"..." She wanted to cry. Heck, she was crying. A piece of the World not too far behind her had just broken off into the darkness. Rattled by the tremor, Aeris struggled to stay on her feet. She couldn't stay much longer. Genesis has already made his choice. She had to make hers. "Ggh!"_

 _Summoning all of the light within her as she could, she had called forth her Lifestream tendril wings and shot up to the sky in a ball of light. Leaving the consuming darkness behind._

 _But there was more than one darkness on this World. One that she hadn't felt in years, tried to reached out for her. Aeris's light sped up faster as the darkness chased after her. Trying to grab her..._

 _In some ways, she wanted the darkness to catch her. She wanted to returned to her husband, to her boys... She missed them so much... But no! This was not the way she would reunite with her lost boys. Not like this!_

 _Blasting off with one final push like a rocket she left the darkness behind in the dust and teleported into the Highwind._

 _"!" "Aeris!" "Whoa!" The others practically having a heart attack at her sudden appearance in a ball of light that had come through their ship's walls. Her wings long since faded away into her again._

 _"Aeris! Thank goodness you made it!" Cid said in relief, almost jumping out of his seat buckles to bear hug her. But then he saw all the bruises and wounds all over her body. "Aeris, are you all right?! What did that punk do to you?!"_

 _"Nothing I couldn't handle and pay him back for. We have to leave now." Aeris insisted, wobbling over to her seat._

 _"How did you do that?! Where the heck did you learn to do that?!"_

 _"There's no time, we gotta go!" Aeris shouted in command as they could practically see the darkness from their World reaching out to grab them. Not realizing that it was Sephiroth's that had caught up with Aeris. "Go, go, go!"_

 _"Alright now, saddle up and hold on to your britches!" Cid shouted over to them as Aeris rushed to buckle up into her seat. Cid had driven them through a Rift Lock, where what awaited them on the other side of the Lock was unknown to them. Hopeful for them and the other Gummi ships, they would find someplace safe._

 _..._

 _Sephiroth was furious. He had lost his Cetra Flower girl; he had lost his puppet; he had lost his revenge; he had lost everything! Everything had fallen into shambles and out of his grasps!_

 _But he would find them. No matter how long it would take, he would find them all again. Especially his precious Ancient. He was starting to get tunnel vision in his memory from his anger, but he wouldn't forget them. Sephiroth would dedicate the rest of his life, if he had to, to bring them into the darkness. And he would make certain that Aeris, nor Cloud, forgot him._

 _"I will...never be a memory." Sephiroth declared into the darkness. For now he needed to find a World he could let off his steam and go on a rampage unchecked. Perhaps it was time to properly find a place to train his little Remnants on the ways of darkness. It was time to take off the kiddy gloves._

"!" Sephiroth shot up from Aeris's lap. Leaping away from her, back on his feet again. He stared her down as she looked over at him with pleading eyes, beckoning him back to her with an outstretched hand. She had pulled things out of him that he never knew was there. Memories he did not recall experiences. But they were his. He could distinctly remember getting a reaction from his heart from some of them.

But he didn't have a heart...

So then...what was that? Some of the memories may have clicked with him. But some of them he couldn't recall, and some of them weren't his. It must have been Cloud's. That accounted for some of the odd ones, but not all of them.

The rest were hers...

She had opened her heart to him to share her memories along side the ones that were supposed to be his, sealed away by the darkness. But for such a bond to be connected between them, they both would need to have a heart. Which meant that he did indeed have one.

This thought greatly disturbed him. Along with the things that he had seen. But he couldn't be too sure that they were real. If anything, the Cetra girl could have easily manipulated the memories to alter to her own chosen desire. But if her influence over him was that great.

"You...are a threat."

"Sephiroth." Aeris sadly called out to him at his statement, making something inside him twitch in guilt. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out of there. Pulling out his one wing, he flew off into the sky. Leaving behind nothing but stray feathers. And a hope in Aeris's heart that she had planted the seed of light inside of Sephiroth through their memories to start to bring him back from the darkness. If things played out as they should naturally, he should find his own way out of the darkness through his own light sparked back to life from this seed. Some may see it as a seed of doubt planted inside his darkness covered heart. But Aeris saw it as a seed of hope for the dawn of morning to come. To light away the darkness over his memories, and him.

*** Author's Notes ***

Time-line for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and this story... continued: This chapter is only day 118. On this day everyone in the Organization gets the day off, or a Vacation to be precise. Axel takes a nearly full-day nape; Xion decides to train; and Roxas goes to Twilight Town for ice cream. This is where Roxas properly meets Olette and Hayner for the first time- he already met Pence when he was looking for Xion- and is introduced and taught how to play Grandstander. And to Roxas's pleasant surprise, Axel and Xion had come on their own to their meeting place for ice cream like they always do. This is where Axel tells the two of them that he was going to be gone for a recon mission for a couple of days (Castle Oblivion). And that is where this chapter has ended. The rest of the story line will continue onto the next chapter.

Other notes: Umbra is the innermost and darkest part of a shadow, where the light source is completely blocked by the occluding body. While penumbra is the region in which only a portion of the light source is obscured by the occluding body.

Okay so the flashback is finally over. This took long enough. Now we can go back to Kingdom Hearts again. And back to Riku. Hopefully the chapters after this won't be as long. Thank you for reading everyone! Until the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

The Surprise in the Memories

... Day 119 ...

The Forgotten City of the Ancients, Radiant Garden

Sephiroth had wandered around the wastelands of Radiant Garden for some time, after going through that ordeal with Aeris. She had called it going down memory lane; he had called it...troubling. His mind was in a jumble; 30 years of memories had been crammed into his brain in under 3 minutes. But he had felt a connection with some of the memories. Connections that meant that they had to be real. But then again, memories were such an easy thing to Manipulate under the influence of darkness. The memories of what he had done to Cloud was proof of that. But those actions lead to more troubling questions of inner searching of what he truly WAS. Or what he IS. Which were questions he did not want to touch.

But going back to the Manipulation of memories, it would be impossible for Aeris to have pull such a feat off. She had no influence or affinity over the darkness. And besides, purposely unchaining and alternating chains of memories within a person would require cold calculating, ruthless heartlessness. One would literally be shattering the person's heart and half-hazardly putting it back together, that is if you cared to. But Aeris couldn't do such a feat. She had too much of a soft heart to heartlessly tamper and Manipulate others hearts like that. So the things that she had shown him were more than likely to be real. Or perhaps they were real to her. But he wasn't too sure of anything anymore.

He had walked into the home that was acting as his base of operation in the City of the Ancients. It was empty, but he was not concerned about where the others were at the moment. He was still digesting everything he had learned. He'd been walking all night trying to take it all in and sort his thoughts together. But it wasn't until morning that he wandered his way back to his makeshift home.

The things that Aeris had shown him had made him think about a lot of things... But if he was truly going to contemplate and reanalyze his very being and what made him who he was up to this point he was going to need more proof. He needed something more solid, and he begrudgingly hated to admit this, he'd need something within the Realm of Light to prove that the things Aeris had shown about him had some iota of truth.

"..." Suddenly Sephiroth had the urge to do something he had failed to see the need to do in all these years. He reached into his pocket. Something inside was compelling him to check inside his pants' pocket. Like a playback of a memory. He's never had a need to use his pockets. But if the memories Aeris had shown him were true...it should still be there... "!"

His eyes widened in shock, he was barely able to hold back the gasp. There was a note in there... Its light had long since faded in its time in the darkness with Sephiroth, but the warmth that was infused into it from the heart was still there. From Aeris's heart...

'I have 23 tiny wishes.

But you probably won't remember them all,

so I put them all together into one:

I'd like to spend more time with you.'

"..." Sephiroth analyzed every word of the note, and then read it again. And then a third time just to feel that subtle warmness that word spark inside him with each word he read from the paper.

This was proof. It was small, and barely the size of his palm. But it was enough...

"?" He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt the darkness pull at the return of Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj from their Dark Corridors. They had been gone for days, and from the looks of things they had just recovered enough from a hard fight that took a day to heal from. "Where have you been?"

"..." The three of them held their heads down and looked away. All of them silent, afraid to answer.

"I asked you a question," Sephiroth said more sternly, taking a few steps closer to them. Making them flinch a little, beyond their control. Still unable to make eye contact with him in fear. Sephiroth asked them again. Expecting an answer. "WHERE have you been?"

"..." Kadaj and Loz still remained silent. Kadaj gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his side in angry submission to the stronger older male in their group. Loz simply shaking in fear, fighting to hold back the whimpers and the tears. It was Yazoo who spoke up, barely concealing the panicked nervousness in his indifferent eyes.

"We went to fight our little brother."

"W, we wanted to play..." Loz nervously said, speaking up to come to Yazoo aid so he didn't have to stand in the heat alone. Regardless of the way he acted, he was still the big brother out of the three of them, he had to look out for his younger brothers. Even if he had to face the wrath of their older brother to do so.

"I thought I told you not to touch him," Sephiroth said, getting angry. The darkness inside him began to swirl around, choking the room. The three of them began to flinch. "The boy is mine to deal with- !"

Sephiroth's eyes widen in alarm as a clinching feeling inside his chest made him halt in his anger as he looked at the three of them. What use to give him a twisted pleasure at seeing the fear of him in others now made him sick inside seeing it on the three of them. It was only for a moment, but he had seen a flash of them when they were little in that moment. Kadaj had that angry yet self-conscious look in his eyes as his big Lifestream eyes watered in frustration at disappointing others. Yazoo eyes had the same emotionless dull to them but deep inside them was a spark of nervous shame as he looked to the ground. And Loz had openly expressed his fear as the tears freely fell from his eyes through his weak attempt to hold them back with a pouting face. They looked just like they did in the memories. It made Sephiroth flinched back.

"?" They pondered his action, or sudden lack of action, with curiosity.

Their fear of him had suddenly calmed down his darkness. He had actually reeled it back. Something that he hasn't done in a long time. And why? What was making him act differently with these three than how he's been so far. It was because of those confounding memories. They had sparked something inside him that was slowly spreading out of control like a wildfire inside of him. If what Aeris had shown him was true...then these three...are more than just pawns. Let alone his brothers for that matter.

"It doesn't matter," Sephiroth said, suddenly waving off his anger in their eyes. Which was a concerning matter in itself. Sephiroth was usually not one to forgive disobedience. He waved his hand in a gesture as he walked passed them to head to the beds to rest. "Whether you engage your younger brother or not, it makes no difference. I will see his capabilities for myself."

Sephiroth walked out of the room, heading to his bed. He had had a long couple of days. And sleep was sounding so good right now.

"..." Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz stared off in place from where they were frozen at Sephiroth's sudden change of mood and strange choice of words. He had never gotten angry before without giving them some form of punishment until he was appeased. And yet he had suddenly calmed down and pushed back his darkness, which was a feat he never cared to do before, in light of their reaction. And if they didn't know any better they could have sworn in that slight moment of pause he had endearment in his eyes. But that was impossible. Sephiroth was not capable of such emotions. Not the Sephiroth they knew. But he was acting strange. Even his words. Instead of saying 'our' brother like he normally would, he had said 'your' brother...

Radiant Garden

"Hi, Mom."

"Riku! Welcome ho- Oh Dear Hearts, what happened to your eyes?!" Aeris said in aghast as she turned around to greet her son with a smile as he came in, only to startle in maternal alarm at the sight of blindfolds on his eyes. Fearing that a Heartless had gotten a lucky shot on him, maiming him drastically.

"No, Mom, I'm fine." Riku shook his hands at her to negate her raining thoughts. "I just covered my eyes, that's all. I'm training them to see passed the powers of darkness."

"Training them?"

"Yeah. I learned in Beast's Castle that I can see the past the influence of the darkness for what it really is with my eyes closed. It's like my eyelids unveil the darkness to reveal the truth behind it. I'm honing this skill to have a better advantage over the darkness."

"I see..." Aeris sighed in relief, letting go the breath she was holding with a hand over her heart. "That's good, Riku. You get a better hold over the darkness every day."

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Riku. You just worried me there for a bit. My heart felt like it was about to burst, I thought a heartless maimed you blind."

"No, I mean before that. I felt your distress before I even came through the Corridor."

"!" Aeris's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she calmed herself again. But above the shock, was maternal pride. "I see that your Sense over hearts has improved."

"Mom."

"I'm fine, Riku. I just had a little encounter with your father the other day, that's all."

"(Gasp)! Are you okay?!"

"Everything's all right, Riku. He didn't hurt me." Aeris assured him. Making Riku feel at ease, but only a little. "I tried to bring him back from the darkness by connecting with his heart to reveal his memories back to him, both his and mine..."

"Do you...do you think that it worked?"

"To be honest, I don't know. He ran off before I could really tell. But I think that it did... Your father is just confused and rattled by all the memories that flood back to him all at once. He just needs some time to process it all... He must have so many questions..."

"What do you think he'll do next?"

"Only he really knows the answer to that. Anything can happen now that the darkness over his memories has lifted. But don't you worry...I'll take care of him. You just concentrate on bettering yourself and helping your friends."

"Right... Okay, Mom."

"Good. But before that. Do you have some time to spare, Riku?"

"I was planning on heading back to Beast's Castle to help out with the Heartless and to train for a while. But I've got some time before I head there. Why, is something wrong?"

"No. I just think it's about time I've told you Everything about our family's past. All the way back to your grandparents."

... Day 135 ...

It had taken Aeris the entire day to tell Riku everything about their family. She had gone all the way back to Sephiroth's and her parents and how they had come to meet; how the two of them and Ifalna had been taken captive by Shinra Corp's Science Department; how the two of them escape and rebuilt their lives in Radiant Garden; how Sephiroth had fallen into darkness; and, everything up to when Radiant Garden had fallen into the Realm of Darkness. It would have been easier if she had shown Riku the same way she had shown Sephiroth, but...there were things in their past that Aeris didn't want Riku to see. It wouldn't be as traumatizing if she just told him, just shocking, seeing with his own eyes would have given some of the darker parts a more solidified horror. Aside from the process of 'how' Riku and his brothers came to be, Aeris had told him everything. Even about his grandmother, Jenova. As much as she was nervous about revealing the Dark Cetra's existence to Riku young mind, she felt that he had more of a right to know about Both sides of his family.

It was a lot for Riku to sink in. He had spent the night in his room and he still couldn't fully wrap his head around everything he had just learned. It did explain a lot, and he was grateful that his mother had finally opened everything up to him in the confidence that he no longer needed to be coddled and hidden from the truth. But still, it was hard to take it all in... It was strange seeing his father for more than just a monster, but as a victim as well. It was unnerving for him to have the hatred and despise that he held for his father slip away out of his hands. He couldn't say that he really like the guy, but he could honestly say that he no longer hated him with his every being.

Training at Beast's Castle really helped him sort out his racing thoughts. Beast was naturally a loner during fights when it came to Riku, so he mostly left Riku to his space to sort his things out, which Riku had appreciated. With Sora and Kiari, Riku knew that they would be hovering over him until he told them what was going on in the same situation, even if he didn't want to talk about it. He knew that they always meant well, but sometimes you just had to handle your problems with your own hands. Not be coddled by others, that just made it hard for you to grow on your own. It was times like these that it was great to have a silent friendly presence by your side while you fought your own battles. Never truly alone, but being held by the hand and lead down the path of someone else's choosing.

And so he spent his days like this, fighting the Heartless with his blindfold on and contemplating his thoughts. He spent some time and rested in the woods surrounding the Castle, taking care of the Heartless rising up from out there so they wouldn't overtake the Castle. But also, he didn't feel comfortable staying at the Castle after all the things he had done to Beast and subsequently Belle, regardless of how Belle and the rest of the residents of the Castle insisted that he stayed there. It was dangerous out there in the surrounding woods and they worried about him. But he kept assuring them that he was fine out and that it was a great way for him to keep up with his training. He had always come back at night to help them with their Heartless popups, so it did keep assuring them that he was all right. Even Beast would subtly feel relief that he was okay when he would show up the next night, even if he would never openly show Riku.

So he would camp out in the woods, taking care of the Heartless, then head over to the Castle to take care of the Heartless there at night before heading back into the woods again. This was starting to become his routine now. When suddenly, on this day, things took a different turn than the norm.

Riku smelt something that reeked of darkness; however, whatever it is was different than the Heartless. In fact, whatever or whoever it was were dispatching the Heartless in the area. He tried Sensing a heart, but it appeared that these intruders didn't have a heart. If Riku was being honest, their scent reminded him of back in his time in Castle Oblivion. So if the feeling he was getting inside his heart was true then...these guys were probably Nobodies from Organization XIII.

Silently breaking away from Beast, so as not to start a commotion, he pulled up his coat's hood and followed the smell of darkness. All the way down the cellar-basement to the Castle's Courtyard.

And that's where Riku found him. A bulky man in one of the black coats, sporting long black dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail along with sideburns. His chin was strong, and his blue eyes were steely. He had a presence about him that told Riku not to underestimate him. His scent was also similar to the guys that Riku had bumped into from Castle Oblivion. Meaning that he was probably one of the Nobodies from Organization XIII.

"Who are you?" Xaldin asked sternly, hiding the surprise he felt at being caught under his stone face. He scouting Beast's Castle to learn more about Beast, he was not expecting this foreign company.

"I can ask you the same thing. For what purpose does Organization XIII have on this World?" Riku countered, getting into a defensive stance with Soul Eater.

"Hm, so you know of us?" Xaldin said, not answering Riku's question nor getting into a defensive stance as well to counteract Riku. He just turned all the way around to face Riku under the pale Moon and starlight of the Castle's Courtyard. "It would seem that the Organization has an imposter- one that wears our coat."

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked more sternly, his grip on Soul Eater tightening. "And why are you taking out the Heartless?"

"But it would seem that you do not fully comprehend what our ultimate goal is."

"Then enlighten me. Is there some gain at disposing the Heartless? Is this part of the Organization's goal?"

"Whether you understand the answers to these questions or not is of no consequence to me. You are an imposter brandishing our coat, a loose end." Xaldin said, finally summoning his lances, Lindworm. Holding two in his hands while the other swirled around him in his wind. "And I will dispose of this mistake."

"!" Riku immediately began to parry as Xaldin charged at him. Having to block with his blade quickly as Xaldin's lances swirled at him with strong winds. Eventually, Riku pushed enough of the lances back to create an opening which he jumped in to go head on with Xaldin. "Ggah! Back off!"

"Hmph!" Xaldin grunted as he was pushed back, using his winds to make him float in the air. "Not bad."

"Heh, I wish I could say the same for you."

"Hmph, arrogant brat." Was all Xaldin said before he dived after Riku. Come at him with more force in his lances. Xaldin would lash at Riku with the lances in his hands only to thrust the lances he had in the air at him soon after.

"Ggh! Darkness!" Riku rolled out of the way of the lances, launching a Dark Thundaga that did some heavy damage on the wind user. Testing is knowledge on elemental affinities and weakness, he tried concentrating a Quake spell in his Soul Eater as he impaled it in the ground. "Terra!"

"!" Xaldin's eyes widened in alarm and surprise as the blade in Riku's hand had created a crater around him and had uplifted the outer group in sharp fractures. Doing more damage than Xaldin had expected it would as it pierced him through his protective winds. It would seem that Riku was right, this enemy's Wind attribute did indeed make him weak to Earth-type Magic. Realizing that he was at a disadvantage with this opponent by himself, Xaldin had decided to retreat. "Hm, you are strong. But this isn't over. I will report this."

"!" Before Riku could halt him, Xaldin had already retreated back into a Dark Corridor that he summoned up. Leaving the World of Beast's Castle and Riku with no leads to follow. "Tch, crap."

... Day 149 ...

With the hopes that the mysterious member of Organization XIII, or at least one of its other members, would show up again Riku had stayed longer in the World of Beast's Castle. Waiting.

For days nothing but Heartless had shown up. The Organization seemingly staying low for a while until they possibly have come up with a plan to deal with Riku. The member he had fought before had called him 'imposter'. It was more than likely the Organization would send one of its members to take out this 'imposter'. All he had to do now was wait for them to come to him.

But it seems that they had left him waiting for a while. It was nearly two weeks before a member of the Organization had finally shown up. Riku was beginning to get really impatient waiting. Aside from the imminent Organization XIII attack that would be coming after him soon, Riku was growing concern about the downing health of Beast and Belle's World. The Heartless' numbers and power were beginning to rise up with each passing day as the anxiety and worries of the residents in the Castle began to rise. Whether it be for the concern over the Master of the Castle or the Spell cast upon the Castle time limit dwindling down didn't make a difference, it was all feeding the power of the Heartless. And if nothing was done about it soon the Castle would be overrun. But it would seem that Riku didn't have long to worry about that today. The member from Organization XIII had finally come for him.

Riku had met them at the Castle's Gate Bridge, not wanting to trouble the residence of Beast's Castle with this impending fight. However, whom they had sent to deal with him was not what he was expecting.

She was...small. And young too, almost the same age as Riku. Maybe even a year younger if Riku had to guess. She wore her black coat's hood up so he couldn't see her face. But her voice was soft, almost as if she wasn't made to fight. But Riku knew that appearances can be deceiving, he would not let his guard down or underestimate her.

"So, you're with Organization XIII?"

"And you are the imposter parading around as one of us." She stretched out an arm, summoning a Keyblade to her hand. Much to Riku's surprise, only for it to turn into confusion as he Sensed no real light coming from the Keyblade. It held no power to it. But she was wielding it as if it did. And she could still probably clobber him with even if it had no power over hearts. "I've been tasked with the mission to deal with you."

"By that, you mean 'dispose of me', right?"

"That's is correct." She said to run at Riku. "Ahhh!"

"!" Her fighting style threw him off guard for a moment. For some reason, it reminded him of Sora's. She had a Brawler's slugger style to her moves, no real honed technique just raw experience. However, it would not help her against Riku. He had been training himself for years, not to mention intense training he has been put through for months now. It was like he was being put up against a new born, she didn't even stand a chance. Riku didn't even use his influence over the darkness during this fight, it didn't seem like it would have been fair. He didn't even use Magic as she had constantly cast Fire at him.

"Ggh... I have to keep going!" She just kept pushing herself. But Riku would have to put an end to it before she got herself hurt. Seriously hurting a young lady would have done some major damage to his conscious as a gentleman. It was already bad enough that he was already fighting her. Even on Destiny Island, he tried his best to avoid fighting Kairi or Selphie; or, doing anything that might get them seriously hurt- challenge wise or playing. It wasn't that he was discriminating against their gender, it was just in his nature. They were kinder and softer than the other guys back on the Islands and he wanted to protect, and that extended to all females. His mother and pops had raised him to be a gentleman. He wouldn't be able to face them again if he had ever hurt a girl over too much rough housing. And unfortunately, this fight was putting the same strain on him. Especially when he delivered the blow that had knocked the Keyblade out of her hands. "(Heavy breathing)..."

She was exhausting from the fight and brought to her knees. Unable to hold herself up anymore from the strain, she collapsed onto the ground. During the fight, Riku's hood had fallen down to reveal his face but he didn't care to pull it back up again. Turning back around to face her. He approached the collapsed Organization XIII member, getting down on one knee beside her as he pulled back her hood. Sliding his blindfold up to reveal one eye so he could see her face. The sight of her made his eyes widen in shock.

"(Gasp)!" He got on his feet again and stepped back from her. She struggled to get back up again. "Your face..."

She looked just like Kairi. But... there was no way she could be her. Kairi was safe back on Destiny Islands, and this Kairi copy had black hair instead of red. There's no way she could have been Kairi's Nobody, Naminé was that. Whomever this person is was something else, and he intended to get to the bottom of this.

"Who are you really?" Riku interrogated, composing himself again. "And why do you have a Keyblade?"

The Organization member sat up on her hands, unable to rise to her feet in exhaustion, pulling her hood back over her before she looked up at Riku.

"Tell me first... why are you dressed as one of us."

"..." Riku looked at her for a sec more, before turning to walk over to her Keybalde. She followed his movement under her hood, clutching her sore sides as she supported her weight with one arm. "To make sure my best friend...sleeps in peace."

"?"

"I don't know who you're supposed to be. But...you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham-" Riku continued, picking up her Keyblade to admire in his hands as he got a better analysis of it up close. Tossing it back to her side after judging it for what it truly is, "worthless."

"(Gasp)! My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?" She burst out in offense at his words. Grabbing her Keyblade and charging at him in anger. "Ahh!"

"..." But Riku just swirled out of her way, using the acceleration from it to land a side fist in her back to incapacitate her to the ground again. She was so small he had to kneel down to even reach her back so as not to land the hit on her head. She stayed down in her exhaustion, trying to catch her breath. He rose to his feet again and turned to look at her. "Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news."

"..." Feeling like she's had enough, he turned back to the woods surrounding the Castle and walked away. Until her voice suddenly calling to him halted his steps. "Why? You're the real sham."

"..." Her words actually stung him a little, especially when she was wearing Kairi's face under that hood. But even so, her words rang with some truth to it, and he would take the comment and move on. "Fair enough. You could say I am...the biggest nobody of them all."

And then Riku left her alone. She cried out her frustration as she stayed down. He could hear her from the woods, it was like a wounded animal, and it tore at his heart inside. Because he was the one that wounded. Even if it was for her own good, he still did it.

... Day 150 ...

Riku stared off into the woods from his spot on top of the Castle's Roof under the starlight, still contemplating on what he had seen the other night. He reached out his hand in the night air, remembering the feel of that girl's Keyblade. How it just felt like a shiny Club in his hands and not a Key to hearts like it name said it should be. She had fought hard with it, but there was no substances. He felt bad at how she seemed hurt by him calling her Keyblade worthless, she had really taken his words to heart. Which was ironic since as a Nobody she didn't have a heart. Regardless, it was not his intent to hurt her like.

Pulling back his hand to look at it again once more as his thoughts ran around his skull, he pulled down his hood to let the night air cool him off. So many questions needed to be answered. Who was that girl? Why was she running around with a fake Keyblade? And with that question came an even bigger one. Where exactly did she come from? As a Nobody, she must have come from an original person with a heart, lost to Heartless leaving nothing behind but a hollow husk of a body. But who's husk was she? Certainly not Kairi's, Naminé was that. Maybe...she was Sora's? But that would be really strange, on a deeper level.

Well, thinking to himself would lead him no closer to a solid conclusion. He needed to find the answer from the source. Someone who had past dealings with Organization XIII. And the only one close enough to fit that bill was Naminé.

Making up his mind, he opened up a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town to confront Naminé about this. Undenounced to him, if he had stayed just a bit longer... he would have bumped into two members of the Organization scouting out Beast's Castle...

Twilight Town

Riku had opened up the Dark Corridor directly in front of the Old Mansion. Not caring to be discrete. He wasn't in a good mood, and he needed answers. Storming through the Front Gate and marching through the Foyer, Naminé silently pitter-pattered her way out of her room with her dainty feet out of her room and down the stairs to meet Riku at his arrival.

"Riku? It's late, what are you doing? What's with all the commotion?" She asked, slightly concerned that his little outburst might have drawn attention to the Mansion. Whether from the Locals or from curious Out Worlders.

"We need to talk."

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"No, I've been sitting with this all day and I need some answers." Riku insisted, taking one step towards her as he looked up at Naminé from her place in the middle of the stairs. "Who is Sora's Nobody?"

"?!"

"Are they part of Organization XIII?"

"Well... I know 'of' Sora's Nobody. But...I never got the chance to meet him." Naminé said rather shyly, placing a hand over where her heart should be as she looked to the side at the floor.

"He? So Sora's Nobody IS a he?"

"W, well yes." She was getting rather nervous at Riku's tone of voice. The members at Castle Oblivion used to get that tone with her, and never meant well. "Riku, what's this all about?"

"It's about that girl I saw the other day. The Organization member that attacked me. The one that looked like Kairi!" Riku answered starting to raise his volume with his temper.

"(Gasp)!" Naminé gasped in shock at this news and also in sub-conscious fright at Riku's anger. "You encountered an Organization member t-that looks like Kairi...?"

"Yeah." He strained his voice down to normal as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Just who is she, Naminé?"

"She's... she's not really a Nobody, Riku..." Naminé nervously struggled to get out, turning her face away from Riku again as she gripped her arm.

"What? Then what is she?!" Riku demanded, refusing to back down even as Naminé flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Do you remember fighting your Riku Replica... back at Castle Oblivion...?"

"No..." Riku gasps out, staggering a step back as her words were starting to click in his head.

"Vexen...had made more than one Replica..."

"No..." Riku began to shake his head. "No, no, no, NO. How? How was he able to get a sample of Kairi to make a Replica of her? Did he get it from you?"

"She's not a Replica of Kairi."

"What?"

"She was made from Sora..."

"!" His eyes widened at that. That kinda explains some things. He was already thinking that she might be related to Sora. And she did have a Keyblade, whether it was a sham or not. But then... "Why? Why would he do that? What was the purpose- Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"!" She took a step back and started to shake. "I, I didn't want to draw attention to her."

"Oh that's REALLY thoughtful of you. That's rather considerate of you while I've been wondering around Worlds searching for pieces of Sora's memories for you while his Replica was WONDERING around TOO!"

"Please, Riku, I was just... I was just trying to protect her."

"From who, Naminé? From Sora, or from ME?"

"No, Riku, it's not like that." Naminé insisted, taking a concerned step forward towards him.

"Then what exactly is this then? You knew about her existence this whole time. You should have told me about this back at Castle Oblivion. You've been hiding things from me. Things that I need to know. Things that YOU and ORGANIZATION XIII did to Sora!"

"!"

"Tch, fine. Keep your secrets." Riku growled, turning his back on Naminé. "As long as you keep your promise to me, I don't care."

"Riku wait!" Naminé pleaded to him with an outstretched hand. But Riku had already marched out through a Dark Corridor in a storm of fit. She did not know if she would ever see him again.

He was angry with her, and rightfully so. She did keep Xion's existence from him. Whether it was for selfless reasons to protect someone with a similar fate to her whom just wanted to exist with the life they were given; or for selfish reasons of her own, she did hide these things from Riku. And he had a right to know about things dealing with his sleeping friend with the scattered memories. And she was sorry for that. But...she had to protect Xion from DiZ and the knowledge of her existence's possible compromise to Sora's memory recovery. If she could avoid it, she didn't want Xion to have to disappear. She wished to explain this to Riku and get the chance to apologize to him. However... with the way things turned out. That's not likely to happen now...

... Day 151 ...

Radiant Garden

"What's wrong, Riku? Why so gloom?" Aeris asked down to him from her seat on her couch's arm, combing a comforting hand through Riku's hair as he lied down on the couch.

"..." He was soothed by her hand but still couldn't muster through his frustration to look up at her.

"You've been acting like this since you came home last night. What seems to be bothering you, son?"

"...It's just... Naminé has been hiding some things from me. About Sora..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Apparently, Organization XIII had made a Replica of Sora back from our time in Castle Oblivion. And now this Replica has been wondering around the Worlds for the Organization. Probably with Sora's Nobody as well."

"Do you know why the Organization made a Replica of Sora?"

"I don't know. Naminé wouldn't tell me."

"I see... And this troubles you...?"

"Yes..." Riku sighed out as he gathered his thoughts together. The answer he had come to made him calm down his frustration but also gave way to internal anxiety about the future course of action he will probably have to take. "It's just... I already had to destroy my Replica when he tried to end me. He had wanted to become me and surpass me. But in the end, more than anything he wanted to be acknowledged as more than a fake. That's all he really wanted...to exist... And I couldn't give him that. I took that away from him. And I'm afraid I don't have it in me to do it again with Sora's Replica..."

"..."

"She's just... She looks so much like Kairi. It would be like two blows to me than just one."

"Who says anything about you having to destroy her?"

"What?" He found the energy and the drive to turn to her at that answer.

"No one ever takes action without getting their facts together. Only fools and Heartless do that." Aeris explains. "Before deciding what do with the Replica, you should gather some information on her. See what you can find on other Worlds, search on new ones if you have to. The point is, don't rush into things half-hearted. Search for the answers yourself, if you must. You may find another way somewhere else."

"..." Her words did have a lot of sense to them. That's why he always turned back to her for guidance, his mother carried a lot of wisdom behind those Lifestream eyes. "Thanks, Mom. I think I'll do just that."

"Good. But for now, rest here..." She soothed to him, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. "You've been having a lot of hard days lately."

*** Author's Notes ***

Timeline for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 and this story... continued: Axel kept an eye on them, until day 119 when he was sent back to Castle Oblivion for a recon mission for the chamber again. And everything was starting to run smoothly again. That is until day 149 when Roxas visited Halloween Town for the first time; Axel came back from his recon; and, Xion had confronted the impostor that was going around dressed as an Organization member which turned out to be Riku- who knocked her off her feet. On day 150, while Riku is contemplating what he had seen the other day, Xion begs Saïx to give her another chance at Riku. But he says no and calls her a 'mistake that shouldn't have been made'. Roxas goes with Xaldin to Beast's Castle to investigate the residence that day. But at the end of the day, Xion does not show up for ice-cream again. It isn't until the next day when Roxas and Xion tag-team in Twilight Town to take care of their missions together that they actually talk to each other. During their ice cream get-together, Xion unloads her worries and tells Roxas why she was so down. She questions why they're gathering hearts, or why do they even need hearts. She wants answers to who she is or what she was, seeing herself as exceptional like Roxas but not the same. And that is where this chapter has ended. The rest of the story will continue onto the next chapter.

Other notes: All right! Now that was a decent sized chapter! Or at least shorter than the previous ones. If I keep this up at this pace, I'll be done with Kingdom Hearts 358/2 in 5 more chapters and be on my way to Kingdom Heart 2. Ooo, I can't wait! I hope you enjoyed, until the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

The Coming Storm

... Day 153 ...

Riku had taken a day to rest and cool down at his home in Radiant Garden, only to take up his mother's advice the next day. Deciding to try and find answers outside of the worlds he had grown accustomed to, Riku opened a Dark Corridor to someplace new. Taking it easy this time, he traveled to a world that wasn't too far from Radiant Garden that it exhausted him but still a good distance up.

The world was dark and cloudy, only a pale-yellow moon lit up the sky. Riku had walked into a town made mostly of bricks and stones and pointy iron barred fences. Lanterns and Jack-o-Lanterns lit up all around the town; gelatins and gargoyle statues were scattered all around the town square like they were decoration. And beyond its brick wall border were nothing but dead trees, giving the place a haunted look. Not too far out in the distance Riku could hear a wolf howling into the night.

"..." Riku looked around the town square with curiosity and growing excitement. He remembered this place from his time in Castle Oblivion. "Is this... Halloween Town?"

Halloween Town

"Well, this is a nice surprise. I didn't think I'd get the chance to come here- what the?" Riku was looking around when he noticed his hands. He looked down to see that the rest of his look had changed. His blindfold was gone and his coat was in tatters on the trims and only went down all the way on the backside, opening up in the front to reveal his now iron talon boots and leather pants along with two thick belts at his torso. The coat hugged his body yet was still unbuttoned and open to show the black vest he had under the coat. His left shoulder was sporting a curved yet sharply spiked armor plate, while his right gloved hand had an additional iron talon gauntlet. He looked into a shattered window close by at his reflection to see that his hood had more of a sharp tip to it that only shadowed away the upper half of his face. Leaving his lips and the edge of his nose exposed and revealing to him that he now had sharpened teeth as one fang had decided to peek out from his upper lip. But that was the least eerie thing out of it. His eyes now glowed like neon that pierced through the darkness of his hood and revealed that his pupils now slit like a cat's. And on his back was one left wing. It was dark, but it was grey... Like a one-winged edged angel. One that trod one foot on the edge of the darkness while the other in the light. "What is this? Is that... me?"

"My, that's a frightening look you got there."

"?!" Riku turned around at the sound of the stranger, only to hold back a startle as he discovered that it was a skeleton in a suit. Tall and slim with a curious look in his hollowed out eye socket as he resting a pondering hand over his mouth as he looked Riku over.

"A little on the Dark side, but still refreshingly different."

"Uh...thanks," Riku replied, not really knowing how to respond to such a comment. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The skeleton gasped in startle with a hand over where his heart should be as if he couldn't believe Riku's question. "Why I'm Jack, the Pumpkin King. You must be new around here."

"More or less."

"Well then, stranger, welcome. This is Halloween." Jack Skeleton welcomed Riku with open arms gesturing to the town. "In this town, we call home, everyone hails to the Pumpkin song."

"Sounds like a fun place."

"Oh it is," Jack nodded in excited agreement. "We of Halloween Town dedicate ourselves to making each Halloween scarier than the last. In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone is waiting for the next surprise."

"That sounds..." mean? Scary? Cruel? To dedicate yourself to filling others with fear...

"Tender lumplings of the worlds everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare." Jack said tenderly in understanding as he saw the concerned sad look on Riku. The poor kid had a big heart to care about the well being of others to have it affect him to this extent. "That's our job but we're not mean."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine." Jack laughed with a wide grin. "It's fun to be scared sometimes."

"!" Riku's eyes widened as Jack's words started to click for him. This world was Dark but not one given in to the power of Darkness. These people have fully acknowledged fear as part of the heart. A piece that one must not discard because it is deemed too unpleasant and associated with the dark. It is a necessity. A part of a being that helps form them to who they are. A piece of struggle and adversity that helps the heart grow once pushed through. The people of this world put all of their efforts every year into one day to let others remember...

Riku was starting to find that he would find no greater way of learning about himself than by interacting with those in the worlds around him without any predetermined judgment. He would have to learn this by heart soon, or else the guilt of judging people wrong before he gets to know them will keep eating him.

"You rather have a fantastically frightening look yourself." Jack complimented in his own way, looking Riku over thoughtfully with a bony finger on his chin. "We could use someone like you for Halloween's next surprise. Uh... I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name yet."

"Riku."

"Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you, Riku." Jack greeted, shaking his hand with a firm grip. Riku found it a little eerie at first to be shaking hands with a living skeleton; but, Jack seemed nice enough. And he felt more lively than most people around the worlds he's met so far with meat on their bones. "I must say, I haven't seen such an inspiring, spooky black coat look like that since the phantom."

"Phantom?"

"Why yes. He had made his appearance here just a few days ago, wearing a black coat similar to yours. And just as instantly disappeared in a sinister dark mist."

"..." This didn't sound good. It looks like members of Organization XIII were wandering around this world too. But maybe he could turn this bad news into a good thing. "Did you happen to see what they looked like?"

"Afraid not, they were gone in an instant and I only got a view of their back and spiky hair," Jack admitted with disappointment at the missed opportunity.

"Do you think they'll be back?"

"Oh I do hope so," Jack said with excitement. "I got so many wonderful ideas for next Halloween from them in just one glance. I can't imagine what other horrible wonderful ideas I can cook up from seeing them again."

"Hmm, that's good for you, Jack. But that's no guarantee if or when this phantom will show up again." Riku commented, placing a hand over his chin in thought.

"If you're looking for things about the phantom, why not take a look around town," Jack suggested. "I'm sure he left some clues lying around town from his last visit."

"Hmm, thanks, Jack. I think I just might do that." Riku nodded to Jack in gratitude.

"Sounds like an adventure. I'd love to help with this treasure hunt and give you a tour of Halloween Time. But, I have things to do, plans to make with the Dr. Frinklestein and the Mayor." Jack sighed out disappointment at not being able to go with him to discover clues about the phantom. "My apologies, Riku."

"Don't worry about it, Jack. You just make sure to make next Halloween a blast."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Jack suddenly remember something at Riku's words, calling to him as Riku started to walk off. "Watch out for the balloons I put up around town! They contain a terrifying trick if you touch them you're in for quite a shock!"

"They explode?!" Riku asked in alarm, turning back to face Jack.

"No, just some bugs and spooky mist."

"..." Oh...

"But someone has been putting Heartless inside the balloons," Jack warned. "It's best to be careful."

"Someone has been putting Heartless inside balloons? Why? And how are they doing that?"

"I have no idea." Jack waved off, frustrated that he didn't even have his own answers for that. The spooky balloons were his idea and someone was tampering with them. "Also, the balloons don't explode, they pop. The small Jack-o-Lanterns explode, like a small time bomb. It's best you be careful what you swack around here."

"...Thanks for the heads up." Riku said with a sweat drop.

"No problem. Good luck, friend." Jack waved him off as Riku took the path to the graveyard.

Riku looked around, seeing Jack's balloons and the mini Jack-o-Lanterns he was talking about as the Moonlight shined on the tombstones as they made way to the sides of the stone wall to clear a path. The Heartless were practically hopping in their trapped confinement at the presence of Riku, nearly ripping out of their balloons. But Riku didn't need to see their movement to know that they were there. They wreaked of darkness. Or maybe that was the mist Jack used making that smell. Either way, they popped out of their balloons like bats from the underworld. Dark green mist and bugs bursting out with them to give someone who was not expecting it a start. Riku had to admit, it was a good idea for scary someone out of their pants. But playing with Heartless was a dangerous thing, no matter how innocent the trick was intended.

Riku disbursed the Heartless as quickly as they came at him, using some of the bomb Jack-o-Lanterns on a few of them for the fun of it. Luckily the Heartless had no idea what they were and didn't have the smarts to back away from them in time since the mini bombs had a long 5 seconds fuse. The Hover Ghost Heartless of this world reminded Riku of the ones in Monstro but they were more ghost-like and had an odd spooky fun to them, adapting to the world they inhabited.

Once all the Heartless were gone, Riku began to fully look around the graveyard. Noticing the remains of the balloons that the Heartless had just popped out of; but, there was also more balloon pieces scattered around then there should have been. Meaning that more balloons had previously been popped before he got here. Could that member of Organization XIII have been trying to destroy the Heartless? But that was up for debate. Jack could have easily been the one taking care of the Heartless since it was his Halloween project they were tampering with. It could have been how he noticed the Heartless were inside his balloons. That could be a possibility, but that theory could easily be remedied by asking Jack himself about it later. However... if it was an Organization XIII member taking out the Heartless the question would be...why?

What value could it possibly be to them to battle the Heartless around this world or the other worlds for that matter? It was a useless effort without the use of a Keyblade. And Organization XIII didn't seem like the type to care about the well-beings of the worlds so far. So why bother?

These things only lead to more questions for him. And he was only scratching the surface of this whole thing. What in the worlds were they up to? Riku decided to keep looking for clues.

He noticed how the pathway led up to a lone stone coffin in the middle of the end wall. Riku walked up to it, examining it closely to see why it was singled out in the open from the other graves. But he was startled at the coffin's lid opening just at his slight touch. Alarmed at what he might see inside, he was giving a relieving surprise that it was just an opening to a secret stairwell pathway. Slightly hesitant at where it might lead, Riku jumped into the coffin and took his chance.

The stairway led to weird opening stone building structure in the shape of a cat. Most likely meant to be a black cat. But the destination was not as troubling as he thought it might be. All it lead him to was the other side of the stone wall where more graves filled up, surrounding an oddly curling tipped hill. Look around, trying to find more clues. There were a few Heartless that popped up, just a few Mega-Shadows and some Heartless trapped in a snowy crystal, but there were no signs of Jack's Phantom ever being here. It looks like his trail had run cold.

"Hey, kid! Catch!"

"!" Riku turned around at the sound of someone's call, only to dodge in alarm as a Jack-o-Lantern bomb came flying at him.

"Aw man." A kid in a devil costume pouted in frustration as his friends in a skeleton and witch costume beside him did the same.

"You missed!" Said the boy in a skeleton costume.

"How could you miss from that close, you idiot!" Said the girl in the witch costume as she pushed the devil, which led to a slappy-hand fight between the three of them.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Riku huffed out a frustrated sigh and pinched his nose at their behavior before barking out his order. The sound of his voice demanded their attention, and it worked, but they refused to take orders from anyone.

"Don't tell us what to do." Huffed the witch.

"What you guys did was dangerous. You could have seriously hurt someone." Riku told them sternly.

"Ahhh ha ha ha ha! Like we care about that!" Laughed the devil, the other two joining in with him.

"Playing pranks on suckers is fun!" Added in the skeleton.

"Not when someone gets hurt! You guys are in serious trouble."

"Run away!" Said the witch as she turned to run for it, the other two following her soon after.

"Where to?" Asked the skeleton.

"Hurry, to our secret hiding spot!" Ordered the devil.

"Hey, get back here!" Riku barked the command, pulling out Soul Eater. Riku Rushed at them, easily catching up to them with his height advantage over them. But they were quick for kids with short legs, they began scattering around the hillside trying to keep away from Riku. But Riku caught up to them one at a time, whacking them their tail end with the side of Soul Eater so as not to hurt them but give them a spanking. Eventually, they gave up and tired up. Sitting down on their sore bottoms beside each other in front of Riku with their heads down, ready for the lecture or possible disciplinary measure Riku might throw at them.

"All right, we give up." The devil admitted defeat in exhaustion, breathing out heavily along with the others.

"Geez, man, what's your problem?" Huffed out the skeleton in a heavy breath.

"What's my problem?" Riku quirked an eyebrow up that they couldn't see, surprised that they had the gall to even ask him that. "What's 'your' problem? Why would you mess with someone like that?"

"Because it's fun." Said the witch as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fun?" They must have an odd sense of fun.

"Yeah!" The devil agreed along with his friend in excitement.

"Tricks are the best!" Added in the skeleton.

"I think you guys have a misinterpretation of the meaning of fun."

"Bah, you just don't understand the art of tricks and pranks." Huffed the witch.

"Yeah!" "Yeah!" Both of the devil and the skeleton agreed at the same time.

"You just don't appreciate the hard work that's put into making tricks. It was hard catching all those Heartless and stuffing them into balloons." Commented the witch. "Luring Heartless into a cage was one thing, but stuffing them into a balloon was a whole nother level."

"!" Well that answered some questions. "You guys were the ones putting the Heartless in Jack's balloons."

"Pretty clever, right?" The witch said with pride.

"I bet it scared a whole lot of people." The devil commented with proud excitement.

"Ahhh ha ha, they probably wet their pants." Chuckled the skeleton.

"It was way better than Jack's idea." Chuckled the witch along with the others.

"I'm sure Jack would love to hear that."

"(Gasp)!" "!" "!" All three of their eyes widened as they leaned away in alarm at Riku's silent threat.

"Please don't tell Jack!" Pleaded the devil.

"We'll never prank again!" Promised the skeleton.

"That's a lie and you know it," Riku said, calling out their fib as he crossed his arms. "Stop crossing your fingers behind your back. There's no point in that."

"!" "!" "!" They startled in surprise at being caught.

"Look, I'm not asking you to stop playing tricks. I'm just asking that you'd be less dangerous with your tricks before you get yourselves hurt."

"Geez, you're just as bad tricking as that other kid in a black coat." Whined the witch. But she had just given Riku more information than he would expect from the cold trail.

"!" Riku's eyes widened at the sudden info. "You mean you guys ran into another guy in a similar black coat?"

"Yeah," answered the devil. "Pulled the same trick on him as we tried to pull on you."

"Although his reaction to the trick was kinda strange." Commented the skeleton.

"What do you mean?"

"He just took it without getting angry or giving chase!" Explain the witch, getting slightly frustrated that their trick didn't get any reactions from their victim at all. It was a silent defeat in their eyes, no matter how many times they got him with it. "We pulled the same trick on him three times and still he did nothing."

"It's not like there were crayons missing from his coloring box. It was just that he was missing 'something'..." The skeleton tried to explain but was having a hard time with finding the words.

"..."

"He kinda took the fun out of the whole thing." Commented the devil to his friends as Riku silently processed what they've told him.

"I believe this guy might be Jack's phantom." Riku finally spoke again, drawing their attention back to him. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Not much to tell." Shrugged the skeleton. "He was a kid just around your age, maybe younger."

"He was kinda skinny with sky blue eyes." Added in the witch.

"And he had really spiky light brown hair," said the devil, finishing up their description.

"Hm, thanks... that actually helps a lot." Riku thanked them before an idea popped into his head. "Think you guys might be interested in helping me catch this guy?"

"Catching Jack's mysterious phantom? That actually sounds like fun!"

"You can count us in!" Agreed the skeleton with excitement.

"But we've gotta get something in return for our work!" Demanded the witch, reeling in her excitement as she had gone into negotiation mode. "No treats, no tricks!"

"?" That seemed reasonable, but Riku wasn't expecting such a request from kids. "What do you want?"

"Candy!" Demanded the skeleton before the devil pushed him to the side to add in his two cents.

"And lots of it!"

"..." Judging by these kids' energy the last thing they needed was more candy. Riku was pretty sure their teeth would say the same thing. But negotiations were negotiations, and kids would be kids. "Done."

"Great!"

"A pleasure doing business with you..." The witch said before trailing off when she didn't have a name.

"Riku," Riku answered, informally introducing himself. "If we're going to work together we should at least get to know each other's names first."

"Lock," introduced the boy in the devil costume before being pushed to the side by the girl in the witch costume as she moved in front of him.

"Shock," she introduced herself before the boy in the skeleton costume slid in front of her.

"Barrel."

"Nice to meet you, Riku!" They all said at the same time before breaking into a hackle and chuckle. Hunting for a reactionless phantom and getting free candy out of it. It was like they hit the jackpot.

... Day 167 ...

Riku had spent two weeks in Halloween Town, trying to catch the phantom Organization XIII member that had been spotted on this world. He staked out the area patiently, waiting for the mysterious member to make his appearance again. But in the end, he never came. For the most part, Riku had spent his days helping out Jack with the number of Heartless in town. While also helping Lock, Shock, and Barrel set up tricks- which were more like traps- to catch the phantom. But the plans were never set-a-go since the target never showed up. But Riku got the chance to get to know the inhabitance of this world. From the Doctor and his quirks; to the Mayor with his dual personality; to Sally with kind nature and love for Jack that she would show but never truly say; down to meeting Jack's ghost dog, Zero. It was strange for Riku to pet a ghost, but it would seem that Zero could make his form physical and transparent as he pleased. And the dog was friendly enough, quickly taking a liking to Riku as he would play fetch with Zero with random bones that he did not want to know where they came from.

Even the three trick-or-treaters were starting to take a liking to Riku, letting him to their secret hiding spot. Which turns out they had to get there by taking a ride in a walking tub, which was a trip for Riku. The hiding spot used to be Oogie Boogie's Castle from what Riku could smell from his lingering darkness. He was still there, but in a very weak state... recovering. There was nothing that could be done about him now, they would just have to wait until Oogie Boogie took his form again. Which probably wouldn't be for a long time. Sora and the others must have done a real number on him. But judging from the darkness that lingered around this place he probably deserved it.

Putting Oogie Boogie to the side, the kids had still kept their word and did their best even if the phantom didn't show up. Riku made sure to reward them. Buying them candy from the stores of Halloween Town from the munny he had scavenged from the Heartless he defeated. And sometimes he would sneak off to other worlds while they weren't looking to get them other variety of treats. And they enjoyed that but not as much as spending time with him. He was like a big brother to them, even though they would never admit it. But sadly, their time together couldn't last forever.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Jack asked in the hopes for Riku to reconsider as he prepared to depart and his friends in town gathered around to see him off.

"Yeah. I've been here for a while now and I need to keep looking on other worlds for clues."

"But you'll come back to visit us, won't you, Riku?" Asked Lock with the hint of a silent plea for Riku to return to them so that they could play again.

"Definitely. There's still a chance that the phantom might pop up here again." Riku answered before looking at the three trick-or-treaters that were still sad about seeing him go. "You guys will keep a look out for me, right? I'll definitely bring you guys back some candy from the other worlds I visit if you do."

"Sure, we can do that!"

"Definitely!" Barrel added in before Shock added her say on the matter too.

"Easy peasy."

"Right, I'm counting on you guys."

"Take care Riku," Sally wished to him in farewell.

"I will," Riku nodded to her before waving to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

They all waved him goodbye as he took the path out of the town's gate, wondering where to go next as he walked along. Perhaps someplace he hasn't been to in a while but different from the others. With an idea in mind, he opened up a Dark Corridor and headed for his destination that was some ways off from Radiant Garden but still within a reasonable range from Halloween Town.

... Traverse Town ...

He seemed to be early into the night at Traverse Town as he stepped out of his Dark Corridor into the town square. The lights were lit and the streets were bustling with business. The cafe was serving coffee and teas to their patrons; Moggles were moving about their products from their workshop upstairs in the building next to the cafe; people were wandering the streets visiting from shop to shop. This place was not quiet but all the same not noisy either. The people of this world were kind of soothing in their action, not so loud, just like their world tended to be.

For the first time since the last time Riku had visited this place, he had taken this world in. The sights he could see, the smells he could sniff. They just blended in so well with the present while having a residue of the past in them. Riku could practically feel the hearts that had passed through this world's roads. Some passing strangers, others close to the heart.

Riku followed the lingering scent of his mother and the Heartless Resistance to the building which acted as one of their base of operation. It was a store along the shopping district, currently empty with a 'For Sale' sign on the window. But it seemed to be an open house, and the Moogle's Workshop still operated upstairs, so Riku could easily walk in without trouble. He looked around at the empty shelves, wondering the things they must have built, the products they could have made, all to help support their cause to push back the Heartless. His mother must have been working there too, he could smell the light scent of her heart still lingering in this place. But not as strong as Cid's ringed out, his mother must have spent most of her time in other places.

He wandered around through the back streets to get to the downtown district. He soon began to learn that his mother's scent stretched out equally throughout various areas, meaning that she must have been constantly on the move. Only one house seemed to have a strong scent of all of the Heartless Resistance members together and that was most likely because that was their area of living and rest. But as he wandered around near the town bell, towards the back alleyway where the door to Merlin's house was, he began to reminisce. The actions he took, the misunderstandings he made, all because Sora had made a few new friends out in the vast big worlds. How embarrassing and immature to overreact to one thing that Sora always did best: make friends with everyone he meets. Even Riku had made many friends out there in the worlds after getting over self-guilt and giving the worlds a chance. It was a natural and amazing thing that helped him grow as a person and in the heart. And he had retaliated against Sora over the very same thing. It made him wonder if he had taken a moment to calm down and had just left with Sora and Donald and Goofy would things have turned different? Would it have been for the better?

It wouldn't have sunken so deep into the darkness if he hadn't run from them that day. It's possible that the light inside of him could have still smothered out his growing darkness if he had left Maleficent back then.

But... what's done is done. That was then and this is now. There was no point lingering on the 'what ifs'.

But he still did. That's what led him to the window where his first feelings of betrayal about Sora festered. He looked into the dark empty home through the window in the same spot as he remembered looking in with Maleficent at Sora and the others. Too blinded by jealousy and the feeling of betrayal to even notice that presence of his mother was in the same room. If he had calmed down and hadn't let Maleficent's words get to him, he could have been reunited with his mother sooner...

"..."

"Wandering down memory lane?"

"?!" Riku had turned instantly in surprise at the sudden presence that out of nowhere appeared from the darkness. The stench of darkness on them was great but it wasn't really foul.

"Careful, wandering down that road too deep could kill you." Said the presence on the other side of the road, leaning between an alleyway on a house. One of his feet resting on the building with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed as his face was turned to the building across from him. But his long mane of platinum was enough of a trademark for Riku to know exactly who this man was. "It'll make you blind to the present."

"!" Riku's eyes widened in shock and his body stiffened up defensively at the one and only one winged angel, Sephiroth, his father.

Riku's heart began to pound as adrenaline poured through his veins. While Sephiroth was calm, smooth and relaxed as if he wasn't going to move from his comfortable spot anytime soon. But Riku knew this was only a front. This man was a trained warrior with many years under his belt; he could be calm then ready to strike in an instance. His presence alone was intimidating.

"Heard you did a number on your brothers," Sephiroth commented, slowly turning his head to face Riku as he opened his eyes. "Thought I'd see you for myself."

"!" Riku grew alarmed as Sephiroth was suddenly in front of him. He didn't even see Sephiroth move to use Rush.

"You have your mother's eyes," Sephiroth said with a gentle voice that could be deceiving before Riku had jumped back onto the roof of the building he was looking at to get the distance between them again. But Sephiroth seemed to ignore Riku's drastic action as a small grin began to grow on his face. "That's nice..."

'She always wanted that."

"!" Sephiroth had surprised himself with that wild thought. The memories Aeris had shown him must have still been getting to him. Shaking the thought out of his head, he swiftly leaped up to join Riku on the rooftop, somehow still moving with the grace of a landing bird. Riku had jumped back some more, getting into a defensive stance as Sephiroth had come up to join him. "You seem to fear me."

"No, just weary," Riku responded, not relaxing his stance. "I've heard things about you."

"I see..." Sephiroth said, grinning a little as he already knew 'who' was giving Riku ideas about him. "And what has your mother been telling you about me?"

"She said to avoid you at all possibilities at the current state you're in now." Riku honestly answered.

"Is that right?" Sephiroth huffed nonchalantly, brushing some feathers off his shoulder. Noticing how with the way Riku was tensed he could either fight or flight at any moment. "Are you going to listen to her advice?"

"Those were her words a long time ago and she hasn't revised them to the current time. So I'm going on my judgment." Riku said the last part with a smirk.

"Heh, how very brave of you. However... I wonder how long your bravado will last once facing darkness the likes of mine?"

"!" Riku instantly pulled out Soul Eater, ready for a fight, at Sephiroth's words. Sephiroth, on the other hand, took his time unsheathing Masamune and getting into a fighting stance similar to Riku's but with both hands on the hilt. They both held their place for a long second, sizing each other up. The tension between them was building up so tight that it felt like a storm was brewing. Until finally, both of them tensed up to pounce at each other at the same time.

"Come!" "Come!" They both coincidentally barked at each other before their blades clashed together.

Riku had striked for the weak points he thought he would find in Sephiroth, with that long katana and all, but Sephiroth seemed to parry him each time.

"You're skill is good." Sephiroth complimented before pushing Riku back with one Slash-All empowered with darkness to release a shock wave of it. "But let's see what you really are made of, Riku."

"Tst," Riku clicked his tongue on his teeth in frustration as he Dashed to the side to try and get Sephiroth from behind.

"Not good enough." Sephiroth huffed, raising his hand with Masamune in the air to cast a wall of Dark Fira around him the forced Riku to jump back. But soon after Riku had to instant Block with Soul Eater as Sephiroth suddenly charged at him through the fire with Masamune.

Riku soon countered at him with a Combo of four strikes but Sephiroth had teleported back with a small Dark Corridor, leaving behind a few black feathers from his wing, to Rush at Riku with a Slash strong enough to be a Deathblow. Riku was able to Block some of it but still took damage from the blow.

Sephiroth then leaped back and began to circle around Riku.

"Darkness!" Riku shouted out, seeing how Sephiroth would like a taste of his own medicine, shooting out some Dark Thundagas at Sephiroth that followed his line of path as he ran to dodge them.

"You're holding back," Sephiroth stated as he noticed how Riku was purposely aiming for where Sephiroth 'was' instead of where he was 'going'. "Why do you hesitate?"

"?!" It wasn't like Riku had wanted to hurt Sephiroth. No mattered how immersed in darkness he was, this man was still his father. Riku had always wanted the chance to get to know him. And this was certainly not how he wanted their first meeting to turn out. But sadly, in the state he was currently in with his memories tampered by the darkness, Riku's feelings may not be able to reach Sephiroth's heart. It would be a pointless effort that would hurt his heart more than help the situation. "I'm not about to tell you!"

"You underestimate me, boy."

"I'm not!" Riku shouted as he leaped at Sephiroth, using the last of his Dark Thundaga to lead Sephiroth to his line of projection. Striking at him from above, getting in some good hits.

"Very good." Sephiroth complimented before unfurling his wing as he lifted off the ground a bit to let out a burst of darkness from his body that knocked Riku back. "Show me your true strength."

"Ah!" Riku grunted in pain as the knocked back rolled him along the roof before he came to a stop, slightly shaking as he got up on his feet again, one knee at a time.

"Your mother failed to teach you any Healing Magic?" Sephiroth pondered as he watched Riku get up on his feet again, sub-consciously staying back to give Riku a moment to collect himself. "I find that very surprising."

"No, it's just not my strong point." Riku gritted out, defending his mother in a small way.

"So it would seem," Sephiroth replied with a grin. "You seem to excel in other ways."

"!" Riku could understand the subtle meaning of his words, ignoring the pride he could Sense his father was feeling for him right now at the notion. The idea that he excelled in the darkness just like his father only made him angry. "Shut up, I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh but you're more like me than I first expected." Sephiroth acknowledged although the information did have him a bit disturbed inside. Initially, he had intended to lead Riku into the darkness as his new little brother. But... with the ways things have turned out so far, Riku could possibly be... He didn't want to think about it at the moment. "You should join me. I can help your powers grow, nurturing it."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Riku replied back, getting back into a fighting stance. "I've already got my powers under control and plenty more teachers than I could count."

"Hm, that's too bad," Sephiroth said in a pity that Riku did not take him up on his offer. It would seem that some force will be necessary.

"!" Riku's eyes widened in alarm as Sephiroth's free hand lifted into the sky and he felt Magic power building up to the point of his palm. He felt that Sephiroth was building up enough power to cast Comet. But that would be insane. Releasing such a destructive Magic like Comet in a town would cause massive destruction to the people occupying it. There's no way he would do something so careless. But it turns out that he did. Riku grew alarmed as he was forced to summon his own Comet to cancel out Sephiroth's. "Arahh!"

They collided in the sky, crashing into one another and bursting like fireworks which the people in the shopping district found to be pretty, not truly realizing how much danger they could have been in.

"..."

"Are you insane?!"

"So she taught you everything," Sephiroth said, his excitement barely showing in his voice as it came out through his eyes. "I'm so pleased to see that."

"Tch," Riku was growing frustrated, forced to use an Exilir from his items as he didn't trust his Cure to do the job. He needed to put an end to this now before they blew up the town. His mother had warned him about the dangers of a full-on Magic fight, especially with the powers of Ancients, he just didn't think that they would be on this scale.

"Time to end this," Sephiroth said, coming at Riku with Masamune.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Riku taunted back at Sephiroth as he met him halfway with Soul Eater. They began clashing at each other with a dance of blades where one false move could make them wind up with a nasty cut. "Come on!"

"Come power!" Sephiroth shouted, casting darkness to coat his blade as he began slashing at Riku with more force. Riku countered this move by going into Dark Mode.

"Darkness!" Which was a good move on his part. His Dark Mode would absorb most of the blows as they were dark based and enforce the power in his blade with the hint of darkness so he could Counter back at Sephiroth with his own medicine.

"Excellent!" Sephiroth said with a small smile in excitement as Riku and he continued to clash. "Can't you see?! We are the Chosen Ones! I can lead you to the Promised Land!"

"No thanks!" Riku said, Rushing Sephiroth as he left himself wide open while he was casting Asteroid, halting him before he could complete it. "I'm happy where I am!"

"You limit yourself," Sephiroth said with a sneer as he clutched the wound Riku left on him for a second before closing it with Dark Fire. Soon after coating himself with a chaotic darkness that violent moved around him and released from him in a burst of spheres that continued in motion until they hit a target. Sephiroth walked towards Riku, practically stomping, with an anger on his face. "Just like Aeris."

"!" Alarmed at the sudden change of tone, Riku backed away from him. Keeping the distance as he could Sense that the darkness around Sephiroth was dangerous and it would be really dangerous if one of those bubbles popped on him.

"Give in to the dark."

But that turned out to be hard to do since Sephiroth kept Teleporting at him with Dark Corridors at random, slashing at him with his still Dark coated Masamune.

"Come," Sephiroth beckoned to him with a hand before surrounding Riku with his spheres of dark energy that enclosed around him.

"Ah!" Riku grunted in pain as the spheres blew up all around him even as he Blocked, weakening his Dark Mode. He couldn't hold on to it much longer.

"Prepare yourself!" Sephiroth called out in warning as he Rushed at Riku again. This time it was all or nothing for Riku. He was going to put everything he had left in this move to end this or go down trying.

"This is it!" Riku shouted as he Rushed at Sephiroth too. Both of them crossing paths as they both sliced at each other. Riku hit the ground and rolled back onto his knee with a twirl to face back at Sephiroth out of breath as they crossed. While Sephiroth only bent a knee as he held his stance. The air paused with them in this tense moment, silently waiting for a victor to be decided.

But Sephiroth slowly rose back to a full stand as he calmly brushed off some feathers from his shoulder without a hint of being out of breath.

"What true power..." Sephiroth commented as he slowly turned back to face Riku. "You're very skilled. But apparently, you still have some ways to go. You're still growing."

"Tst," Riku was annoyed that Sephiroth was so collect while he was still catching his breath.

"Hmph," Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at Riku's pout. It was like a defeated child's. Or, like the ones Riku use to make as a baby... "I'll leave you be for now."

"?" Riku slightly tilted his head at Sephiroth in confusion as he turned around away from Riku and summoned a Dark Corridor.

"Give your mother my dearest regards," Sephiroth ordered over to Riku without even turning his head to look back at him. "Tell her that I'm still waiting."

"?!" Riku's eyes widened in confusion at his words, gasping as Sephiroth walked into the Dark Corridor. His presence disappearing from this world. Most likely returning to Radiant Garden. Riku had tried to call out to him as his hand reached out to Sephiroth but words couldn't seem to leave his mouth. His father had walked away from his grasp just as quickly as he appeared. "..."

Why did this always seem to happen to Riku? He would find answers to some questions only to be plagued with a dozen more. He needed answers. Answers that could help him fix things that were broken around him. But it would seem that everything that is precious to him always seems to be broken or breaks. The people that he cared for always end up getting hurt and there was no way for him to stop it. Sora, his mother, Kairi, even his father and brothers...

"Why must everything good get broken to pieces...?"

"Riku?"

"Merlin?" Riku answered in surprise, seeing someone from Radiant Garden so far from home. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in on my house here. Needed some dusting but all in all fine. I was doing just that when I felt enormous amounts of Magic being used. What in the worlds happened here?"

"Nothing, really, I just had a reunion with my dad."

"!" Merlin's eyes widened in alarm for a moment before visibly softening as he grew concerned for Riku. He cast a Cura on Riku for good measures and approached him to place a comforting hand on his shoulder as he kneeled down to Riku's level. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but... it's sad." Riku honestly admitted to Merlin, casting his head down where his hood covered more of his face. The one time he decided to go without his blindfold and he was already starting to regret it.

"What's sad?"

"That... I couldn't pull him out of the darkness." Riku confessed. "I couldn't even save my brothers. They had fallen into my hands and that was my chance. I could have brought them home. But... I couldn't reach them at all. I couldn't save them... And now they're still wandering in the darkness."

Riku was gripping his coat in his lap as his eyes burned with traitor tears that he held back.

"It's not your fault that they gave in to the darkness. And it's not an easy task to pull them out of it." Merlin assured to him in comfort. "It's rare for someone to be taken out of the darkness by another, usually they have to find their own pathway out. The best we can do for them is be the light and shining voice to help guide their way out of it."

"But... They've been waiting in the darkness for so long. I just want to help them." Riku said, looking up at Merlin before turning away to look down again as he began to lose faith in his own power. "If mom were in my place she would have saved them..."

"..." Merlin couldn't have Riku belittling himself. Not when he's come so far. "Come with me, Riku. I have to show you something."

"?" Curious about what Merlin wanted him to see, he followed Merlin off the roof and down to the alley pathway that led to the Magically Sealed door that hid away Merlin's house from the rest of the town.

Merlin floated over the moat to his house while Riku jumped from stone to stone to reach the other side, going in with Merlin only take the stone stairs into the basement. It led to an underground cavern which acted as a basement to the town, the waterways seemed to meet up here. But that was not what was eye-drawing about this place. What really caught Riku's attention was how strongly the other's light seemed to linger here, especially his mother's.

"Your mother use to come here, along with the others, to train," Merlin explained to Riku. "She use to practice here every day to hone her skills. Working herself to the bone; Healing the others when they would come along to train; crying here when she was all alone and when she felt like everything was falling down around her."

"!"

"She use to feel so hopeless when she couldn't reach your father or your brothers with her strength. Feeling powerless as she lost you along with them. But, she didn't give up... She kept trying and pushing herself, hoping for her light to reach you all no matter how long it took. Eventually, she reached you, after some time she finally reached you. The point that I'm trying to say is that she never gave up no matter how useless and pointless it seemed. You have to do the same thing. You might not be able to reach a hand down to them and pull them out of their darkness, but you can still call out to them, helping them guide themselves back from the darkness."

"..."

"And you're not alone. Your mother is there to help you call to them in the darkness as well, so there's more hope for them yet." Merlin added in before turning back to the stairs to start heading up. "I think we could use some tea. Why don't I head up and brew us a kettle. Come back up when you're ready."

And so Riku was left alone with his thoughts, admiring the painting on the cavern wall on the other side.

"..." Riku had thought and thought to himself, contemplating to himself on how he always seemed to belittle his own abilities. He has already done so many things, for good ends and bad. Even so, they were his actions and he had made them happen through his own powers. If he would just take the time to focus his energy on the things he wanted to protect then there was no telling what he could do. The precious people in his heart that needed him to be strong for them, and for the precious people that didn't know that they were precious to him that needed him to be there for him. So he had to keep his head held high. "...The shadows of these worlds will try to steal you away into their arms. But you belong in mine..."

Suddenly a light had appeared from the painting in the cavern, shining brightly. It alarmed Riku at first but he could feel the innocence radiating from it. From that bright light emerged a page. A page from the Hundred Acre Wood's book, floating gently at Riku on an invisible wind, drawn to his heart.

"Another lost page... Mom and the others will be pleased." Riku said aloud with subtle happiness as one broken thing that had grown to be precious to him was finally coming back together thanks to him. "Only one more to go now."

... Day 172 ...

Riku had stayed on Traverse Town for a few days more before finally leaving to visit another world that he hadn't been to for so long. A part of him stayed a few days in Twilight Town because he wanted to get some pointers from Merlin and take some time to find out answers about himself. Another part of him was hoping to bump into his father again. But it would seem that it was not meant to be. He would have to find his father again on Radiant Garden if he wanted to see him again. Maybe he'd have more of a chance bumping into his brothers on other worlds as he had before. Either way, he would be ready for them.

But for now, he would check up on another old world to him just to see if it needed his help.

Neverland

Riku had opened up a Dark Corridor directly on Captain Hook's ship, looking around the deck to see if he could spot him or Mr. Smee for that matter. But no one seemed to be around. Which means they were likely below deck. Hook was probably in his Captain's Quarters.

But as Riku made his way below deck he had come to see that there was no crew down here either. They were probably left at the harbor like last time when Hook used Heartless as his crew. But that was consideration for the safety of his crew, however, since the Heartless were gone he had no reason to leave them behind. Something was up with Hook, he could smell it in the air. Literally, since Hook's almost innocent darkness had taken up more of a stench that Riku could practically smell it outside of Hook's door.

Being polite, Riku gave a knock on the door to let Hook know he was there.

"Blast, who is it?!" Captain Hook hollered out from the other side of the door. Riku saw this as a sign that he could let himself in.

"Hey," Riku looked around as he came in, noticing how Mr. Smee was over exhausted and resting sitting up on the Captain's couch with a shovel in his arm. While Hook was at his desk drowning in scrolls as he was looking over one with obsessed eyes. He only looked up for a second to acknowledge Riku. Not able to see his face through the hood of his black coat but able to recognize his voice.

"Oh, it's you." Hook said with lackluster. "Didn't expect to see you again. What do you want, Lad?"

"Nothing, I just came to check in and see if everything's all right."

"Everything's fine. Now be on your way." Hook shooed him off with a hand, ready for Riku to get out of his hair so he could get back to his previous engagement.

"?" Riku was getting curious about what had Hook's attention so much, walking over to his desk and leaning in to see. "What are you looking at?"

"It's none of your concern!" Hook huffed, getting defensive as he snatched the scroll away from Riku's it sight. His grip crumbling the scroll as he held it close to him. But Riku had seen enough to get an idea of what it was.

"Is that a treasure map?" Well Hook was a pirate, and pirates love treasure, so that made sense. Riku didn't understand why Hook was getting so upset about it.

"Keep your grubby hands off! It's mine! They're all mine!" Hook practically growled at Riku, staring at him with bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. He reached his arms along his desk to block Riku off from all the scrolls on it while never breaking eye contact.

"All..." Riku began to look around the desk and began to piece Captain Hook's odd behavior together. "Are these all treasure map?!"

"What's it to you?! It's mine I say! I'm not letting you have a single doubloon of my treasure!"

"I don't want your treasure." Riku huffed at Hook, trying to calm him down. "Can't you see that it's impossible for all these treasure maps to be real?"

"Of course I know that, you idiot. I've cyphering through them one by one to find the real treasure. It's sure to be filter in with the duds, they must be the maps' maker trying to throw us off. But I'll find it! I'll find it even if I have to dig up every mark on these maps!"

"You can't be serious?" With the amount of treasure maps Hook had he would have to dig up the whole island. "Where did you even get these maps anyway?"

"They just were just dropped on my desk out of nowhere, what does it matter to you?!"

"Hook, can't you see that this is all fishy? You need to open your eyes." Multiple treasure maps miraculously landing in Hook's laps sending him on maddening goose chases. It almost seemed like this was intentional like someone wanted this to happen. Like someone was trying to fester up the darkness inside Hook...

"The only thing I see is fishy is you! And your interest about my treasure!"

"For the last time, I don't want your treasure!"

"Lies!" Hook banged his fist on the desk, knocking some of the treasure maps off. "You're just trying to trick me so I let my guard down. You're after my treasure, just like the others are! Well they can't have it, and neither can you, it's mine!"

"!" Riku grew alarmed as he could see the darkness inside Hook seeping out around him beyond his notice. "Something's wrong. Hook, you have to calm down. The darkness inside you is feeding off your greed. It's going to get you in trouble."

"I am calm!" Hooked huffed before breaking out into giggling chuckle as he rubbed his hands together. "And I'll be overly ecstatic when the treasure is finally mine."

"Hook..." Riku sighed out to him in concern, tired of his antics but still worried about his well-being.

"We're thru here, get out of my ship!" Hook barked at Riku, painting him to the door.

"..." Oh but they were far from thru. 'Someone' was trying to fester up Hook's barely threatening darkness. For what reasons were still unknown to Riku. But he had to find out soon before darkness drawn out from Hook's greed starts to lure in the Heartless. But for now, it could wait. Hook's darkness was still at a manageable level that wasn't dangerous to him. Even so, Riku wanted to help Hook soon, for old times sake. He didn't really have any hard feelings for Hook like he did the other Council of Darkness members, and his time spent with Hook during his phase in the darkness wasn't so bad. In some ways, he did consider Hook a friend. "I'll come back for you."

"Bah, don't trouble yourself!"

"..." With that said, Riku opened up a Dark Corridor that led him off the ship and onto one of the little straggling islands of Neverland. There were holes all around and signs that they were dug up half-hazard by a shovel. Hook must have had Smee very busy lately. But as he examined two of the holes he noticed the residue stench of a Heartless, proof that the darkness from Hook's greed was luring them. But they didn't seem to smell like something on a threatening level, just something easy enough for Hook and Smee to run away from. But that would mean that there was still wandering Heartless in the area. But that leads the question why Riku couldn't Sense them. "...?"

"I finally found you again, Faker."

"?!" Riku turned his head to look up over his shoulder at the sudden new appearance. He was surprised to see that it was the girl from before that looked so much like Kairi. The girl that Naminé had said was a Replica...

Her voice was soft but Riku could still hear the excited aggression in it towards him.

"At last I can get back at you from before and redeem myself."

"I see that you're still hanging around with the same crowd." Riku statement in disappointment. "I told you those guys were bad news."

"What do you know about the Organization? You just a sham wandering around in our coat." Xion huffed, her fist tightening at her side as she clenched in frustration. "I got yelled at because of you. Because of you, Saïx... I have to defeat you, or else my reputation will never change!"

"(Gasp)?!" Riku was startled as she suddenly charged at him with her fake Keyblade, swinging at him like a wild slugger. Riku kept dodging backward to avoid her swings, he didn't want to fight her. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do! My standing in the Organization is on the line!"

"And why does that matter?"

"(Gasp)!" Xion's eyes widened in fearful shock as Riku parry with his suddenly summoned Soul Eater, getting his blade along her Keyblade's weak-point and knocking it out of her hands. Her Keyblade hitting the ground far off to the left of her.

"Why is the opinion of an organization that doesn't even acknowledge you so important to you?"

"Because that's all that I have!"

"!"

"Fire!" She may not have had her Keyblade in hand but she still had her Magic. Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, she shot out a Fire at him from her hand.

"Ggh," Riku had to admit that she did get the drop on him. As if on instinct he had shot out a Blizzard from his hand to counter it. "Deep Freeze!"

"Ah!" I was a perfect hit, right on her chest. She was knocked down to the floor but didn't seem to be getting back up.

"!" She wasn't moving. Could he have put too much force into his attack? "Hey!"

"That's quite enough." Riku was startled as yet another appearance had made their way in through a Dark Corridor. He was wearing the black coat of Organization with his hood down, revealing his long blue hair and the crossed scars on his nose. His yellow eyes looked so indifferent and yet so cold. "You shouldn't be breaking other people's toys."

"Toy?" Riku was shocked that a member of the Organization would talk about one of their own like that.

"Yes, but it's more of Mistake than a Toy. Unable to complete even this simple task, it's useless." Saïx said, looking down at Xion without even the slightest sympathy or care for the unconscious girl. "And now with Sora's memories returning to her, she can't even handle that without breaking. Worthless..."

"Hey!" Riku growled, unable to focus on the news of Sora's memories seeping into the girl as he couldn't tolerate hearing someone talk about another person like that. Especially with the other person was already beaten down as it is. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"I can talk about it however I please." Saïx looked back at Riku nonchalantly with defiance. "I am simply stating the fact of what it is. A Broken Mistake."

"Tst, is that how you treat one of your own?! One that had worked so hard to please your Organization!"

"Xion was never one of us," Saïx stated the truth so cold. To add more to injury, he picked her up without any care and handled her like a sack under his arm. "She wasn't given a number."

"!" He knew Nobodies didn't have a Heart, but... this was unusually cruel. How could he be so cold?

"We will leave you be, for now, Imposter," Saïx said. He had turned back around with Xion, his side facing Riku as he only looked at Riku with his eyes as he opened another Dark Corridor. Xion's head and limbs pathetically dangling down close to the ground uncomfortably, Saïx didn't even lift her up further from the ground so she didn't bump into something. "But know this, the Organization will come for you. And when that time comes, your time of playing pretend will come to an end sooner than you think."

"!" Was that a threat? Big words coming from a guy walking away through a worlds-traveling portal. Speaking of which, where was he going? And where was he taking her? "Hey, wait!"

But he was gone. And with no Heart for Riku to Sense, he couldn't track them down. If what that guy was saying was true then he needed to get his hands on that girl, Xion. If the pieces of Sora's memories were really going into Xion then he needed her to get them back. But with them slipping out of his grasp, his lead just went cold.

"Tsk, damn."

... Day 173 ...

Beast's Castle

With the disappointment from what happened in Neverland still washed on him, Riku felt like he desperately needed a win. With the thrill of visiting new worlds and worlds barely gazed out of his system, he decided to check in on the other worlds to see how they were doing. Starting with Beast's world.

Riku had opened a Dark Corridor to the Castle's Courtyard. What he had come back to was a different air entirely. When he had left the Heartless were at a manageable level at the time, but now the castle was a peaceful quiet. As if the Heartless had suddenly vanished from the castle. It was a nice change of pace but still a little disconcerting.

The castle was oddly quiet than usual. As he made his way into the castle looking through the now empty Main Hall he wondered where the residents of the castle were? With the Heartless now gone surely there should have been more traffic. He looked and looked until he spotted Lumiere and Cogsworth standing outside of the door to the Sitting Room with Mrs. Potts and Chip peeking in.

"There you are. What are you guys doing out here-"

"Shhh!" They all hushed at him at the same time.

"?!"

"Quiet. The Master and Mademoiselle Belle are having a moment." Cogsworth whispered to Riku, gesturing with his handle arms to keep it down.

"?" A moment? Riku quietly came up beside them to look in as well, trying to see what the commotion was about. He looked in to see Belle sitting on the floor beside Beast in his chair by the fire as she treated his wounds. He was covered in cuts and bruises as she removed his dirty wrappings to replace and re-clean the wounds before wrapping them up again. "(Gasp)! What happened to Beast?"

"A giant Infernal Engine Heartless attack the castle gate the other night, trying to break through the door. But the Master fought him off." Lumiere explained.

"He was so brave. Charging in at the Heartless to protect us all even as he kept being knocked down." Mrs. Potts said, her voice saddened with worry for Beast. The Heartless had really done a number on him and all they could do was help fix him up after it was all done.

"I'm sorry... If I had gotten here sooner, Beast wouldn't be hurt like this." Riku apologized in guilt that while he was out discovering new worlds the worlds that had reached back to his outstretch for forgiveness with an accepting hand he had left to fend for themselves.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Love." Mrs. Potts said up to him soothingly. "The Master's stubbornness to take things on himself alone was bound to get him hurt, even if you were here to help."

"..."

"But this is still good. Because Belle has been taking care of the Master since yesterday!" Chip said with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Really? That's very kind of her." Riku responded with a small smile, happy to hear Belle and Beast getting along and spending time together again. But he was also happy for Chip, the little teacup's joy was pleasantly contagious. "This is good news."

"It's splendid news." Cogsworth agreed with Riku. "The Master and Mademoiselle Belle are finally spending quality time together after so long. Regardless of the means..."

Cogsworth trailed off on the last part in awkward crossed emotions about the situation. Sure he was happy to see Beast and Belle getting along again, but all the same, he would rather not be because of Beast getting hurt like this.

ROARRR!

"!" Beast's roar could be heard ringing out the door, causing the others outside to look back in to make sure everything was alright.

But it would seem that was whining about the wet cloth Belle was using to clean his wounds stinging.

"That hurts!" Beast complained down to her.

"If you'd just hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Belle shot back at him, pausing in her duty as she places the cloth and her hands back on her lap as she looked up at him.

"If that infernal Heartless didn't show up this wouldn't have happened." Beast pouted.

"If you didn't fight that thing on your own you wouldn't have ended up like this!" Belle countered back at him, upset that he would throw himself into danger like this when he knew he could get seriously hurt.

"!" Beast was caught off guard that Belle would get on his case like this, his ears flopping down in submission for a second before he got his growl back. "Well, 'you' shouldn't have been out there and had just let me handle things!"

"Well, 'you' should learn to take help from others!" Belle easily had a snap to shot back at him, silencing him into a pout as he knew he lost this battle of words. He had rested his head on his fist as his arm rested in his arm chair while Belle tucked a stray lock behind her ear, getting ready to go back to cleaning his wounds. "Now hold still. This might sting a little."

"(Grrr)," Beast tensed as he ready for the sting to come back. But he was taken back Belle's gentle touch with the cloth and her soft voice.

"By the way, thank you, for keeping us safe."

"!" Her genuine words caught him off guard, breaking down his walls as he could only respond to her kindness with two words. "You're welcome."

... Day 174 ...

Radiant Garden

Riku had returned to Radiant Garden after being away for so long. He had so much to catch up on and to tell the others. But first, he wanted to visit his mom.

"Here, Mom, I found another page from the Hundred Acre Wood. Among other things..." Riku greeted his mother, handing her the page. He mumbled off the last part unable to look her in the eye.

"?" She noticed his antics easily but decided to come back to that later as she took the page from him. "Thank you, Riku. Looks like Pooh and his friends' memories are finally coming together again. "Where did you find it?"

"Around Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town, that's a long ways from here. Did you bump into Merlin while you were there? He had left for a bit to go check up on his house there recently."

"Yeah, we bumped into each other. He had helped me with my Magic there for a few days, and told me some insightful stuff."

"(Gentle Laughter) That's Merlin for you. He didn't get the title of Wise Wizard for nothing."

"I'm really glad he was there, 'cause I bumped into other things."

"What other things?"

"Dad."

"!" She had nearly tackled him as she rushed over to check him over. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. He just played a little rough that's all."

"What happened?" Aeris asked in a commanding voice, silently demanding for every detail.

"We talked, we fought. He wanted me to join them, but more than that, I think he just came to look me over. I Sensed a little conflict in his heart at times."

"..."

"We fought once and then he left for Radiant Garden and didn't come back. I had stayed a few more days there just in case."

"(Sigh)... I'm just glad you're okay." Aeris sighed in relief, placing a hand over her heart as she tried to calm its flustered hammering. "Your father, he...he can sometimes forget to control his strength."

"I'll say," Riku groaned in agreement, remembering the fight. "But, it did kinda feel like he was holding back. I think maybe he might have recognized me."

"Hm, it's a high possibility, with the ways things are turning now," Aeris commented with hopefulness. "I think he might be turning to the light again. I sure hope so..."

"..."

"By the way, don't think I've forgotten, young man," Aeris said, getting into lecture mode. "You haven't checked-in in weeks and your homework pile is adding up. Which is bad for you because you have exams coming up very soon. So I'm dropping a pop quiz right now to make sure you get up to speed."

"Wha?! You've gotta be kidding, Mom."

"Oh don't give me that. You've had this coming since you haven't had any tests in a while. And besides, (Sigh) looks like you're not the only one in the same boat. Another one of you has been ditching their homework, and she doesn't have the excuse of being worlds apart to back out on."

"?!" Yuffie was playing hooky too? Although more intentional than him.

BAM!

Well speak of the devil, here she comes barging to take the quiz as well, although in a higher grade level than Riku.

"Yo, Aeris! I'm here to take your Quiz! Bring it on!" Yuffie said with spunk, getting pumped as she marched into the Living Room to notice that Riku was there too. "Hey, Riku! You've finally decided to pop in. How've you been, Kiddo?!"

"Good, I guess. Not psyched about this Pop Quiz though."

"Tell me about it," Yuffie rolled her eyes in agreement.

"..." Riku took a second to look Yuffie over, noticing the few changes. She had swiped her entire outfit for something new. She switched her forehead guard for a regular black headband with white lining. She was now sporting an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket over top a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. A white wristband graced her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove graced her left arm. Her shorts were slightly darker than before and have another black strap dangling from the left side. Her white, over-the-knee socks were now replaced with black ones with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan sneaker boots that were knee-high in length. All in all, it looked like her style had matured a little. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks!" Yuffie smiled with a big grin at the compliment, bumping a fist over her heart. "Designed it myself."

"All right, you two, you can talk later." Aeris gently lectured, placing their quizzes on top of the Coffee Table for them to sit down and take. "Now, you have a Pop Quiz to do and Makeup Homework to do later."

"Ugh!" "Aw man." Both Yuffie and Riku groaned out, strapping in for a long ride. Well, at least Aeris was there to help them with their homework when they would need it. But the quiz was still going to suck.

*** Author's Notes ***

Timeline for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 and this story... continued: During this time is mostly filler. Roxas goes back to Halloween Town where Jack is putting terrifying tricks in balloons all over his World, inspired by Roxas's last visit. Someone had put a Heartless in one of his balloons and it gives him a new idea. Day 153 Roxas goes back to Olympus Coliseum and gets cleared to enter the Rookie Cup games. The next day Roxas goes to Wonderland for the first time. But he mostly just chases White Rabbit; talks to Doorknob; and, collects Heartless. Day 155 and 156 are just filler where Roxas just collects Heartless in Agrabah and Beast's Castle. And then there's a time jump from Day 157-171 where Roxas faces off with a massive Heartless that was trying to break through Beast's Castle Gate and storm the Castle. That's when he finds out that Beast is fighting so hard to protect Belle and everyone in the Castle. Roxas learns the power of love through this and that's when the story really starts to pick back up again. On Day 172 Roxas finds out that Xion had bungled her last mission (fighting Riku again) and has been in a deep sleep. Roxas goes to visit her first, leaving her a seashell- and another seashell after his mission/or maybe it was Axel. Roxas goes with Luxord to Wonderland that day. The next day, Roxas goes back to Halloween Town during which Jack Skeleton makes plans to make a grand entrance with lanterns made by the Doctor for Halloween. And on Day 174 Roxas goes to Neverland for the first time. Bumping into Hook and Smee looking for treasure with a Treasure Map, apparently one of many. Hooks greed for treasure is making him flow with darkness and it attracts the Heartless. Tinker Bell feels something familiar about Roxas, possibly recognizing him as Sora, and tries to get him to follow her to Hook's Ship to help her stop Hook from digging up the entire island. She even gives him Pixie Dust to fly. But Roxas decides not to go, taking care of his mission was more important to him. However, he did feel bad for not helping her. And that is where this chapter has ended. The rest of the story will continue onto the next chapter.


End file.
